The Search
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Naraku is dead and the Shikon no Tama is....uh...shattered! WTF! InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara set out to find the shards once again, meeting good and bad demons, and exploring their ever changing relationships Completed
1. Shelter Me

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own InuYasha…RT does and I don't think she's going to share with an American fan girl- woman like me! 

Notes:  
Hey Guys...I'm BACK! Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water! Hehe. Anyhoo…

I am proud to present my new project,

**"The Search"**

I am looking forward to writing this one, it is going to be different from **"Loss" **in that it begins AFTER the defeat of Naraku, so I have a fresh clean slate to work with. I am also planning **NO DEATHS** at this time of major characters. There may be a close call or two, but I promise no one will die…unless I change my mind. LOL Seriously, "**Loss"** got to the point where it was quite depressing to write, which is probably why it strayed so far from its beginning premise, simply the remaining three coming to terms with the loss of two loved ones, and catapulted into demon undergrounds and junk.  
This new one is one that I can basically do anything I want with, there is no current story to keep up with, if someone dies in the manga I will ignore it I think. I can also write a thousand stories within this premise…so; I hope you will hang around for the ride!

Puppy Love,

CJ

* * *

The Search

Prologue-The Final Battle

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango let loose her dangerous battle scream, her words directed at the swirling parts of the hanyou floating inside his barrier. 

"Sango, Get down!" Miroku pushed her to the ground just in time to avoid her being decapitated by a racing tentacle.

"Fools" the hanyou laughed, "you break my body time and time again, only to watch as it reforms before your eyes."

"Not this time Naraku!" The fifteen-year-old miko yelled, notching her deadly arrow towards him. She let it fly, aiming directly for the laughing hanyou.

"Kagome, I'll enjoy the taste of InuYasha, knowing how you failed to save him, will make his blood that much sweeter. " A tentacle raced towards Kagome, only to be cut in half by her arrow. The hanyou had no time for surprise over that, for in the next minute his barrier was decimated by a blow from the aforementioned,  
The one who had been dead only a few short minutes ago.

"Kazaana!" The houshi screamed out, sucking up as much of the hanyou as he possibly could.

"Miroku! Stop!" Sango released her Hiraikotsu once again, successfully slicing Naraku's head into two pieces, the returning weapon slicing those into four.

Still a tentacle reached out knocking the demon slayer and her two-tail out of the air, injuring the two-tail.

"Got one hell of a fucking splitting headache I bet you stupid Jackass," InuYasha yelled, running to Kagome's side, grabbing her hand. Kagome was relieved. It had only been a bluff to fool Naraku, but it had hit too close to home for Kagome, but she supposed that was why it had worked on Naraku.

"InuYasha, I'm so glad you're safe."

His words were gruffer than he planned, but this was it. The moment they had been working towards for almost as long as they had known one another.

"Save that sentimental shit for later Kagome! Remember our plan. You ready?"

Kagome nodded nervously.

InuYasha yanked hard on her hand.

"Damn it bitch, are you fucking ready or not?"

InuYasha knew it was mean, he never used that word on Kagome anymore, but…she needed it now. She needed to be angry so she could forget how afraid she was. InuYasha knew Kagome well enough to know that calling her a bitch was more than enough to stir the fire under Kagome's temper.

"Damn right I am." She gave InuYasha one of her tough looks and nods.

"Alright then, just like we practiced, as soon as I release." InuYasha ran off about 12 feet so Kagome would be clear of his shot, for a quick second just before he readied to fire, he looked over at her and grinned at her.

Kagome nodded, then pulled her arrow from the quiver, closing her eyes.

"One last time Kikyo." She said the words softly, so no one else would hear. "Help me hit my mark. "

Kagome notched the arrow, pulling back as InuYasha stood ready to fire. "Your dead you fucking bastard." she heard him say quietly, and then she heard him scream…

"KONGOSOHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kagome counted "1, 2, THREE! "…and let the arrow fly, screaming her own battle cry.

**"NARAKU YOU STUPID JERK!! THIS IS FOR KIKYO!!"**

There was a bright light, and then a flash of red in front of her eyes as InuYasha dragged her to the ground. She looked up, peeking through her fingers, to see adamant spears flying over them as the explosion blasted them back from where they came.

Then all was quiet. InuYasha sat up.

"Did we get him?" Two loud thuds answered that question as the corpse of onigumo fell to the ground in two pieces.

InuYasha got up, running over to inspect the body.

Miroku and Sango sat a few feet away, staring in wonder at his newly formed palm. Sango kissed his cheek, hugging him, both crying tears of relief. Kagome smiled watching them, then turned her head to give them privacy, watching while Shippo wandered around looking for the still tainted Shikon no Tama in the dark.

Kagome's eyes were drawn upward as a pink light began to grow brighter as it fell closer to the ground.

"It's the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said, quickly getting to her feet.

"But why did it fly up like that?" Miroku looked at InuYasha.

InuYasha looked up, squinting his eyes. "Kagome's arrow, it hit the tama and lodged in the spot that Kohaku's shard is from."

"Thank heavens it didn't…" Sango's words were cut off as a loud cracking noise filled the air.

"Not again." Kagome moaned, "It can't happen twice. It…"

As if on cue the Shikon no tama cracked apart, sending shards speeding off, like a fireworks show, into the night sky.

"I guess it can." Shippo said quietly

Nobody said a word as Kagome walked up to InuYasha. His back was too her, silent, way too silent. He should be yelling at her, ranting, raving, having a fit, something.

"InuYasha…I'm sorry…I…don't know…"

InuYasha raised his hand, one finger lifted. A sign that now was not the time.

Kagome turned away, flopping down on the ground a few feet away from him.

"InuYasha" Shippo stood, arms akimbo, glaring up at the hanyou's back. "It was an accident."

Sango knelt beside Kagome as InuYasha finally turned around.

He started to speak, then stopped and looked back at the ground, lifting the one finger once again.

"InuYasha" Miroku got in his face, ready to let him have it. "Grow up, Kagome didn't mean to hit the tama." InuYasha lifted his head, scowling at the houshi, pushing him out of the way. He walked over to where Kagome sat.

"We still defeated Naraku, finding the shards will be easy now." Sango rubbed Kagome's shoulder.

InuYasha plunged Tessiaga into the ground, making Kagome flinch.

"Kagome." He said her name quietly, as if he were trying desperately to control his tone. "How in the…" InuYasha shook his head, then a corner of his lips quirked up. He tried to sit next to her, instead over compensative and fell on his back. That was all it took, he lost it.

InuYasha lay on the ground, rolling around laughing like a mad man.

Kagome crawled over to him, tears on her cheeks. She sat by his head.

"You're not mad at me? Really?" Kagome looked at her knees

InuYasha reached his hand up and wiped her tears away, then he reached down and took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Nah, I'm not mad." InuYasha laughed, looking up at her, her smile spread across her face and into her eyes, making them sparkle.

"But Kagome" He laughed again "How the fuck can one person be so clumsy they break the same tama twice?"

"InuYasha! That's not funny! It's not like I meant to….."

InuYasha's laughter rang out over the mountain top, eventually mixing with Kagome's. It wasn't long before a young kitsune's small laugh mingled in, followed by a demon slayer and a houshi…..

* * *

**The Search**

Part One

**Snowbound**

Chapter One

**Shelter Me**

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at the angry stormy sky. It wasn't even winter yet and already the first snowstorm was blasting the mountaintop where Naraku had met his very timely end. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were making their way down the mountain on foot, hoping to scoop up a shard or two on the way down. Kirara's front two paws had been badly injured by Naraku's tentacles so InuYasha suggested to Sango that Shippo take her back to Kaede. Then the two-tail could have herbs to help ease her pain while her paws healed, and Shippo could spread the news about Naraku's defeat. Not to mention saving Kagome the embarrassment of having to confess to having shattered the Shikon no Tama for the SECOND time. 

It was only the tenth moon, none of them had anticipated the snow that began to fall that morning, or the fact that it had now turned into an angry snowstorm.

"Fucking weather" he cursed, worry creasing his brow as he trudged through the rapidly increasing snowdrifts, holding tightly to the woman on his back.

"You still okay back there Kagome?" He shouted over the wind and snow, waiting for an answer that wasn't coming. He stooped, picking up a handful of snow and flicking the melted drops in her face.

"Kagome!"

Kagome jerked, pulling slightly on his neck. "I'm okay InuYasha. I'm just so tired"

"I know" He jumped suddenly, preventing her from falling asleep again. "Kagome! You have to stay awake! Remember what you told me about hippo-themia?"

Kagome smiled a little, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"It's hypothermia, and yes I know. Sorry, I'm awake now"

InuYasha smiled, noticing a blur coming up behind him.

Miroku trudged up along side them, Sango held on his back in much the same way as Kagome rode on InuYasha.

"How are you doing Lady Kagome?" He asked in concern.

"She's tired." InuYasha answered for her, Miroku reached out to shake Kagome.

"InuYasha, we got to get these two into a cave. This storm is getting worse, and it's starting to get dark. Who knows how much the temperature is going to drop once the sun goes down."

"Your right." InuYasha agreed, "We should be hitting the first bunch of caves pretty soon. There's a stream that runs down this mountain that doesn't freeze up all winter, so there has to be hot springs in some of those caves. If we can find one, it will be a lot warmer, and we can warm them up a lot faster once we get in one"  
InuYasha turned his head and looked at Kagome again.

"Kagome! Damn it! Wake up!"

He jumped into the air with her, trying to wake her again. This time she slid off his back and fell backwards into the snow.

"FUCK!" InuYasha picked her up, cradling her in his arms

Miroku stood next to him, his breathing heavy. InuYasha could miss the fact that Miroku looked an awful lot like he was beginning to get drowsy too.

"Is she okay InuYasha?" Miroku looked at him, concern etched into his features.

"For now. But she won't wake up. We have to hurry."

"Run ahead InuYasha." Miroku said, nodding down the mountainside. "You can move faster"

"I can't leave you guys behind." InuYasha yelled, a shiver creeping up his spine. It had to be pretty damn cold if he was starting to feel it. Full demons didn't feel temperature, but being hanyou, InuYasha felt extremes. If he could feel this cold, his friends had to be freezing to death.

"Leave a marker, I will find you." Miroku yelled back.

InuYasha struggled with his conscience. He had to get Kagome somewhere warm, she was already unconscious. But if something happened to Miroku and Sango, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Sending Kirara and Shippo ahead so Kirara could be treated had been his brilliant idea, just like taking the slow way down the mountainside so they could search for shards had been.

Shit, he was fucked either way.

"Alright, I'll go. If your not there by the time I get a fire going I'm coming back for you houshi!"

Miroku nodded, and began walking through the snow once again, InuYasha easily sprinting past him in a matter of seconds.

InuYasha suddenly stopped, then looked back at Miroku.

When Miroku caught up a beat later he looked at InuYasha, they grinned at one another as they looked at the openings to several caves.

* * *

InuYasha frequently complained about how much Kagome packed every time she came back through the well from home, particularly in the winter. Last year had been bad enough, all of her extra blankets and strange heavy bindings for her legs and body. This year she actually had an entire extra bag of goodies. 

Medicines, magic bags that stayed hot for a long time, tons of blankets, warm socks, something called flannel for lining her bedding, and an emergency stash of ramen and dried soups.

That night in the cave, InuYasha swore he would never complain about her extra winter bag again. He and Miroku had used everything in there to get Kagome and Sango warm again.

The first cave was no good. It went no further than six feet in, but it was adequate to get Miroku and the girls out of the heavy wind and blowing snow while InuYasha searched the other caves. There were some good ones, but none that had what they needed to warm them up fast, a hot spring.

InuYasha was about to give up and go back to the one he found that had been second best when he hit gold. InuYasha had almost passed it by; it had looked so small from the outside. Inside however the small cave led back into three small caverns and one huge, warm one. The entire cave was actually warm, because it housed not only a water source, but also in one of the smaller caverns, a hot spring.

He rushed back to the first cave, finding all three were now unconscious. He picked up Kagome and Sango, throwing them carefully over his shoulder, and then running to the warm cave with them. He lay them down gently in the large warmer room; then went back for Miroku and Kagome's things.

Once back in the warm cave he checked the way Kagome had taught him for a venting source, making sure a flame blew as if there was a breeze in the room. That verified he built a fire pit, getting a blazing fire going.

"InuYasha…" Miroku was waking up at last. InuYasha didn't think he would ever be grateful to have the houshi to talk to, but the cavern was so quiet, and having them all out like that…it made him think too much about what would have happened had the battle with Naraku gone the other way.

"Miroku. You doing okay?" He turned from the fire to Kagome, grateful that Miroku could care for Sango. He was the one engaged to her after all.

"Yes, I'm fine." He shook his head "Where are we?"

"I found our cave, just what we hoped for. When I went back though you'd passed out. Keh, just like a human." InuYasha grinned while he took off Kagome's shoes and socks to rub some warmth into her feet.

"Thanks for your concern." Miroku smiled, sitting up to see Sango lying next to him. He picked up her hand, copying InuYasha's rubbing warmth. "Are they okay?"

"I think they will be. We just need to get them warm."

"How can I help?" Miroku looked at Sango's face, she was so pale.  
No way was he going to lose her now that his curse was lifted.

* * *

Four bodies lay huddled together near the fire. The women had been stripped down considerably, their heavy outerwear removed so the warm air could reach them. InuYasha held Kagome close to him, trying to share what body heat he could with her. Miroku sat next to where Sango lay, still rubbing her arms and legs, trying to get them warm. InuYasha hadn't spoke for a long time. He lay, idly twirling pieces of Kagome's hair around his finger, staring off into space. 

"It's so strange, how I have to remind myself." He glanced over at Miroku

Miroku didn't have to ask, he knew the feeling very well. He glanced down at his hand. He still had the scars from the shouki, the outline of where the Kazanna had once been, but he had a life to plan.

"Your not alone InuYasha. I think we all do."

InuYasha nodded. "We finally did it Miroku." he looked at Miroku again "Not just one of us, all of us. We stuck together through all kinds of nasty shit and now that bastard has gotten what he had coming to him. He won't hurt anyone again."

InuYasha glanced down at Kagome, brushing a finger secretly across the back of her neck, loving the feeling of her skin against his. She was so soft…

"Were a great team." Miroku smiled, unable to miss InuYasha's attentiveness to Kagome "And, were still together." He grinned when InuYasha looked over at him.

"Thanks to Kagome" InuYasha barely got it out before he started laughing. InuYasha quieted himself when Kagome muttered something about wanting chocolate in her sleep.

"Poor Kagome." Miroku shook his head. "She felt so horrible that night. Of course you didn't help InuYasha."

"It couldn't be helped." He grinned, remembering how he had nearly choked to death trying to not laugh at Kagome's misfortune.  
"I wanted to tell her I wasn't mad, but I didn't want to turn around and laugh in her face either."

InuYasha thought back, remembering how he had reacted the first time Kagome broke the tama. He had been horrible to her that day, and for a long time afterward. Thank Kami she broke the tama. InuYasha was going to drop her from the sky to her death, then run off with the tama. He had thanked kami nearly everyday since that he hadn't been able to go through with his plan. She had done him a huge favor that day by shattering the Shikon no tama.

"You and Kagome are a perfect team InuYasha." Miroku smiled "It still amazes me how in sync you are in battle, how you instantly know what the other needs and then gives it without a thought."

"Kagome has become a tough warrior over the time I've known her. I never would have believed she had it in her when we first met."

_"Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"_

InuYasha let his head fall back against the rocky wall of the cavern, listening to the water drip into the spring. In his mind, he heard Kagome yell the words all over again…

_"NARAKU YOU STUPID JERK!! THIS IS FOR KIKYO!!"_

Kagome had killed Naraku for Kikyo.

InuYasha felt himself choking up a little, as he had that night.

"Did you hear what Kagome said when she fired her last arrow Miroku?" InuYasha looked up at the ceiling, waiting for an answer that didn't come.

"Miroku?" He turned his head. Miroku had lain down, and then fallen fast asleep.

InuYasha let his head fall back again

Mistress Centipede pulled Kagome away from him, Kagome's hands latched onto his hair for dear life.

_"Let me GO!"_

_"Ow, Ow, Ow,! YOU Let ME GO!"_

InuYasha smiled at the memory, looking down at the one he held in his arms protectively. Yeah, she had done him a huge favor that day by shattering the Shikon no tama. And, she had done him another huge favor by shattering it again the other night.

Kagome had bought InuYasha time.  
Time to ask her to stay with him forever.

* * *

Chapter Two Preview: 

Morning comes and decisions have to be made, but first there is a huge misunderstanding to straighten out.

Coming Soon Chapter Two:  
"About Last Night"


	2. About Last Night

I dont own InuYAsha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Way cool eh? Not. 

Notes: Nada! enjoy the read! No chapter 3 preview yet, I havent though that far ahead yet.

* * *

The Search-Part One

Snowbound

Chapter Two

About Last Night

* * *

_InuYasha stood in a hazy meadow, he was confused, lost. He had no idea how he had gotten from the cave to the meadow. Now from no where, he heard the sound of a woman's soft laughter, it was such a sweet sound, filling him with sunshine and cheer._

_"InuYasha!" The laughing voice called to him with a sweet lilt. He turned around, looking over his shoulder. He was shocked, the one who stood there was the last one he expected to see._

_"Kikyo…Is that really you?" She stood with the sunshine at her back, her hair blowing freely in the soft breeze._

_"Yes InuYasha, It is me." Kikyo laughed, half walking, half skipping towards him. She wore a baby blue yukata, her obi only slightly darker. The tiniest bit of make-up on her eyes, cheeks and lips._

_"Kikyo. You look…" He smiled_

_"Very different, I know." She smiled, taking his hand lightly._

_"Very pretty too." He squeezed her hand, enjoying the blush that spread across her cheeks._

_"Do you know why I look this way InuYasha?" She asked, letting go of his hand to bend to pick a flower, lifting it to her nose, then putting it behind her ear._

_"Why Kikyo?" He looked at her, puzzled._

_"I am very happy InuYasha. You, Kagome and the others defeated Naraku. My death has finally been avenged." She smiled "I feel so free. I am finally an ordinary woman."_

_InuYasha smiled at her, and then looked away._

_"Don't be sad InuYasha. Your free too you know. You have been for a long time." Kikyo laughed into her hand, her laughter was sweet, drifting over his ears the same way that the scent of lilac carries for miles on a fresh spring breeze. InuYasha couldn't help but smile._

_"Kikyo, what's so funny?" He grinned_

_"Would you like to know a secret InuYasha?" Kikyo smiled, laughing into her hand again_

_"A secret?" he asked, crossing his arms in his sleeves "Okay, sure."_

_"Would you like to know even if I tell you that you probably should never tell Kagome?" Kikyo bent and picked another flower, tucking it behind her ear, when she came back up she was laughing fairly hard again._

_InuYasha felt a pang of guilt and worry, as if he was suddenly doing something wrong.  
"What is this secret Kikyo?"_

_Kikyo laughed, covering her mouth, wiggling her finger for InuYasha to bend his ear a little closer to her mouth._

_"When Kagome asked me to help her hit her mark InuYasha?" Kikyo laughed, "I aimed it so the Shikon no Tama would splinter again."_

_InuYasha turned his head, looking into Kikyo's humor filled eyes. Kikyo pushed on his shoulder so his ear was directly in front of her mouth._

_"I knew you needed more time InuYasha"_

A sudden loud scream pulled InuYasha from the meadow and Kikyo's side, back into the cavern.

"What the…"

"ECCHI HOUSHI!"

He looked up just in time to see Sango give Miroku a very sound slap across the face.

InuYasha had no time to respond, or even absorb what was going on. The one in his arms woke and he found himself under attack as well, a loud scream likely shattering both of his eardrums.

"Wait, Kagome, let me…"

InuYasha was hit with Kagome's most violent attack. The Osuwari Barrage. Eight of them to be exact.

"Where are my clothes?! Hentai HOUSHI?!" Sango yelled

"Sango, please" Miroku pleaded with Sango to listen "Please let me explain."

"Explain? Explain this you, …you…ECCHI!" Sango brought the Hiraikotsu down hard on Miroku's head, knocking him onto his face.

"InuYasha! You ecchi PIG OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, doling out another round of six. When she ran out of breath and Sango seemed to tire slightly, he took the chance to break in.

"Would you two just shut up and listen for a minute? At least give us a chance to EXPLAIN before you go all fucking crazy damn it!"

"Explain what? That you're ecchi?" Kagome said, her voice somewhat calmer.

InuYasha pulled himself out of the sit position and looked at her. "Come on Kagome. Give me a break. As many chances as I have had to take advantage of the situation have I ever?"

"Well…"

"Sango…" Miroku looked at Sango, his face about as innocent as a five time convicted felon.

"Every chance you get hentai!"

SLAP!

"Okay" Kagome looked at InuYasha, suspicion still lurking around her eyes "Explain"

Flashback

InuYasha hated to wake Miroku, in a lot of ways he knew that the houshi had suffered just as much from the exposure as Kagome and Sango was, but he was out of alternatives. He'd put it off as long as he dared "What is it InuYasha?" Miroku yawned, wiping sleep from his still very tired eyes. He immediately reached down to touch Sango's cheek, it was still ice cold.

"They aren't warming up, and they've have plenty of time. They should have woken by now too." InuYasha worried the side of his bottom lip. It was a horrible habit that he'd picked up from Kagome for moments just like this.

"I think we need to take them into the hot spring." He finished, thinking it probably wouldn't hurt Miroku either. His lips still looked kind of blue from the cold.

"I was so hoping it wouldn't come to that." Miroku sighed.

InuYasha looked up at him, wondering if he was trying to be funny. He was quite surprised to see the serious expression on Miroku's face. He shook his head, he could ask about that later, right now Kagome needed to get warm fast.

"I was thinking about that before I woke you, if were careful, we can do this without having to compromise their modesty." InuYasha stuck two fingers under the collar of Kagome's sweatshirt. Then put his hand slightly up the back. Even under her warm clothes, her skin was still icy cold.

"How do you plan to do that?" Miroku looked at InuYasha doubtfully, he could already feel the repercussions against his cheek.

"Bring Sango, I'll explain on the way." InuYasha picked up Kagome, leading the way to the hot spring.

-  
A while later InuYasha and Miroku sat in the hot spring, each with a girl in his arms.

"This might have been a lot more fun" Miroku thought to himself "had InuYasha not insisted that both girls stay fully clothed." They however had stripped down to their fundoshi because they had just one change of clothes each.

"How's Sango doing?" InuYasha looked over at Miroku while he held Kagome carefully above the water. It was strange how much harder she was to hang on to with the wet clothes, but he was NOT about to do as Miroku has suggested. He could just imagine Kagome's reaction to finding out InuYasha had held her in a hot spring in her under clothes, while he was in only a fundoshi. She would sit him until his head flew off and his neck was nothing but a bloody stump. Not that he would have particularly minded holding her…

"I think she's finally warming up. Her cheek's are getting some color in them again." He breathed a soft sigh of relief.  
"How is Kagome?"

"Well, she's warmer, but her skin is still pretty cold." He sighed. "Kagome was the first to react to the cold though, and she was out in it longer after she started reacting."

"She will be fine InuYasha." Miroku smiled slightly over at his hanyou friend, a tiny bit of teasing in his eyes.

"Keh. I know that baka." InuYasha could Keh and Baka all he wanted out loud, his worry was obvious. It had been since Kikyo died. InuYasha feared losing another woman that he…  
cared very much about.

"I think Sango is ready to get out. I don't think I should keep her in too long, its still plenty cool and Kagome told me if someone's body temperature goes up and down too much it can be bad."

InuYasha nodded. "Miroku, remember what I told you. Use the blanket." InuYasha looked at Miroku, hoping his disgust with his ecchi friend wasn't too apparent.

"You know InuYasha, I said before that I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I meant that you know. I am trying to prove myself to Sango, and this is the very thing that can put doubts in her head. Maybe even put a wedge between us. Perhaps one that is even insurmountable."

Miroku sighed and got out of the hot spring carefully. He wrapped Sango, gently laying her down while he dressed, then went to change her into one of Kagome's warm pairs of pajama's.  
InuYasha was left alone with Kagome. He shifted her around so her head rested in the crook of his arm, enabling him to look at her face.

He lifted his free hand out of the water, laying it on her face. She was still so cold. His hand was warm and he moved it over her cheeks and forehead. InuYasha traced the contours of her face, her eyebrows, down her nose to her lips, slowing brushing her lips with his finger. Without any warning at all, he was hit with an irresistible urge to kiss her. Before he realized what he was doing he had lowered his head, brushing his lips over her forehead.

"InuYasha…" Kagome spoke quietly.

"Kagome?" he whispered back, hoping she was finally waking up, even if it meant a lot of embarrassing explaining.

"I'm really cold." She said, fisting her hands together over her chest

"I know" He said gently "I'm warming you the best I can Kagome." He pulled her closer against him, testing her skin again. Finally! Finally, she had begun to warm. She was warm enough to take out of the hot water and dress in warm pajamas, and smother in blankets next to the fire.

InuYasha stood to get out of the spring, Kagome pulled her arms up around his neck.

"InuYasha?" She asked quietly

"Yeah?"

"You could just take me home to get my sweater, I'll make you ramen if you will."

InuYasha smiled, laughing softly to himself. Kagome was always trying to bribe him, now she was doing it in her sleep. wrapping her up in a blanket so he could dress.

"Okay, deal."

_End Flashback_

"InuYasha" Sango asked, still glaring at Miroku with remnants of suspicion. "Do you swear nothing ecchi went on?"

"Sango." Miroku looked at her with the innocence of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar "Why don't you ask me that?"

"Why do you think Houshi" Sango looked at him, doing a check to see where both of his hands were.

"That still doesn't explain why you were sleeping next to me half naked InuYasha." Kagome eyes shot blades of blood at him, Sango's eyes repeated the same gesture in the direction of the houshi.

"You were still cold, and between changing your clothes under the blanket and getting you wrapped all up you cooled some again" Miroku began

"I thought it would be a good idea to share body heat." InuYasha sighed, feeling frustrated. Did Kagome really not trust him this much? After all this time.

"Hey mutt, did you or did you not almost kiss her when she was dead to the world?"

"Shit" InuYasha shuttered slightly. Since when did his conscience sound like the stinking fleabag wolf?!

"Just answer the question dog breath"

"So what if I did? What you going to do about it you stinking piece of rat shit?"

"Heh, and you call the houshi-sama ecchi? Hypocrite."

InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha?" Kagome sat next to InuYasha now, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"What are you growling about InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him strangely, wondering if he was already beginning to crack from being cooped up in this cave.

"Nothing" He grinned, shaking his head "Nothing at all."

"Arigato InuYasha, for helping me last night." Kagome smiled up at him. The million dollar smile, the smile that dazzled and bewitched him. The smile that he would travel across five hundred years to see.

He reached down and picked up Kagome's hand, his mind flashing back to the dream he had been awoken from a few minutes before.

_"Would you like to know a secret InuYasha?" Kikyo smiled, laughing into her hand again_

_"A secret? Okay, sure."_

_"Would you like to know even if I tell you that you should never tell Kagome?"_

_"What is this secret Kikyo?"_

_"When Kagome asked me to help her hit her mark InuYasha?" "I aimed it so the Shikon no Tama would shatter again."_

_"I knew you needed more time InuYasha"_

Maybe he hadn't been dreaming after all.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Morning dawned, barely noticeable, hidden within the raging storm that continued outside the safety of the cave. 

He had been awake all night, watching over them, most specifically, watching over her. But he had been thinking too, about how dangerous the mountainside was in the wintertime.  
Calculating in his head he figured with Kagome's emergency stash they had enough food for all of them for three months, and there was always wild life outside as well. But if they got out there and another storm hit, they couldn't count on find another cave like this one.

"Listen you guys, I've been thinking" InuYasha began "Your probably not going to like this, but….."

In the end they didn't like it, not at all. But they couldn't doubt his leadership. He knew these mountains too well.

They would be staying until the January thaw, or Until Kirara came looking for them. Which ever came first.

They dug in, each preparing themselves a solitary spot for the long winters rest.

* * *

Chapter 3 Preview:

* * *

take 4 adults and seal them up in a cave. Who will survive?

* * *


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: InuYasha doesn't belong to ME. InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and if she kills off InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango or Sesshomaru at the end of the manga…I am going to go ballistic.

* * *

Happy 10th Birthday InuYasha!! C'mon over and bring your brother, I got a "gift" for ya! Winky Wink!

* * *

Notes: 

YAY! I am so thrilled to see so many of my readers and reviewers from "Loss" coming over to "The Search". You guys are what makes writing these things so much fun, the guys like you who read them. You guys are like a great big old "warm fuzzy" dispensing machine! As this is such an open story, I am open to ideas, so share away. No promises, I am a writer, you know how us creative types are! LOL

Onto this chapter, and the next chapter or two…Since Miroku and Sango spent my entire last story dead, I am anxious to write some Miroku and Sango . Look for some challenges, some angst and heartbreak, maybe even a little jealousy…hard to say what my evil little keyboard can come up with for these two. Look what I did to InuYasha and Kagome! Maybe I'll have Miroku huffing Kagome's glue stick….

NOT!

LOL

* * *

Part One-- Chapter Three

Unexpected Visitor

* * *

Eight days had passed since the storm had first driven them into the cave. The confinement was beginning to show on them all, mostly on the hanyou. His temper was shorter, his patience was stretched completely taut and his sense of humor had become non-existent. To make matters worse, Kagome and Miroku had both come down with deep chest colds, making InuYasha worry more. 

He needed some action, something to exert some of his energy on, and more than anything else, he needed some time out of that "damn cave"

InuYasha woke that morning to find Kagome missing from her bedding. Right away, he checked the hot spring, then the tiny cavern that she had claimed as her private study area, and then he caught her hacking cough coming from near the opening of the cave. He stomped toward the cave opening, ready to give her hell for aggravating her cold like that, brought up short by her silhouette.

He almost smiled, thinking about how cute she looked in what she always teasingly told him was her "InuYasha ensemble". Pink sweater, baby pink pajama's with puppies on them and her heavy bedroom socks with the stick up puppy heads. This morning she had her hair brushed up in a pony tail, sitting right on top of her head, making the hair fall over in an array of directions, bouncing to and fro as she bounced on her toes in the mouth of the cave.

Then she coughed again, wiping anyway any inclination he had of smiling.

"What are you doing out here Baka?" He groused, fixing her with the patented InuYasha EVIL GLARE that had never once fazed her.

"InuYasha!" She smiled brightly, bouncing around to look at him. Her ponytail bounced adorably, her smile making her eyes dance and sparkle. "Look…"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He steeled himself against her charm. He had fought Naraku and came out without a scratch; he could handle the princess of perky.

"InuYasha, shush a minute, I'm trying to show you something." She grabbed his hand, giving it a warm tight squeeze, rubbing her cheek on his bare arm.

That did it, InuYasha was a puddle. But in all fairness, Naraku had never nuzzled InuYasha's bare arm with his cheek. InuYasha quirked up the corner of his lips at his thoughts, the totally disgusting mental image in his head was so sick he couldn't help it.

"Okay, what?" He made sure to keep his voice agitated. He may have lost to Kagome, but she didn't need to know that, though his clutch on her hand was likely a bit of a give away.

"The storm stopped and the sun came out." Kagome pointed out with her free finger.

"Hey, so it has." InuYasha actually had a bit of smile in his voice. Though he knew the next storm couldn't be more than a day or two away, just seeing the sun was a nice change. "But it's still too cold for you to be standing here."

"HA!" InuYasha gloated to himself "She thinks she's so smart grabbing my hand." He now used it to drag her back into the warm part of the cave.

"Oh you…party po…" Kagome began to cough again, a particularly bad spasm.

InuYasha picked her up and carried her to her bedding, physically sitting her in it and tucking her in. He zipped the zipper then handed her one of her books and her reading light. He turned to go stoke the fire, then turned back to Kagome for a minute, pointing a finger at her.

"Don't even think about moving."

Kagome considered shouting the Osuwari barrage at him, but as he was standing over the fire, she thought better of it. She settled for yelling at him instead.

"Your mean!"

InuYasha just yelled back.

"You're sick!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him.

"So are you! Ecchi hot spring bath giver!"

She flopped down on her back, rolling to her side and curling up. By the time InuYasha crossed the large cavern to check on her a few minutes later she was sound asleep. He checked her forehead; she still seemed to have a fever, not too bad though.

"What was that all about?" Sango sat up grinning, rolling out of her heavy blankets a few feet from where Kagome slept.

InuYasha scowled down at Kagome. "You know Kagome."

"Gifted healer, horrible patient." Sango finished for InuYasha, eliciting a small smile from him.

"I think she passed horrible two days ago." He felt her forehead one more time, and then stood to go back to the fire.

"At least she didn't use her "Osuwari Barrage" on you" Sango laughed, gathering her clothes together to prepare to dress. She stood and walked back to the small cavern the women had curtained off for dressing.

"Keh. Some nerve." InuYasha groused. "Stealing the name of one of MY attacks to use to abuse me."

"Oh come on InuYasha, it is kind of cute." Sango called from the cavern.

"Maybe to you. You're not the one getting your face smashed into the ground."

Sango pulled the curtain open, brushing her hair and crossing the room again.

"Hey Sango, this getting to you too? All this sitting around?" InuYasha sat in front of the fire, tearing apart a stick and tossing it in.

Sango finished tying her hair back, then flicked it over her shoulder, sitting on one of the logs in front of the fire.

"Yeah, a little. But, you were right InuYasha, it's much to dangerous for us 'Weak humans'" She rose an eyebrow at him, showing she was still annoyed by his comment "to be on the mountainside this time of year."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, tossing the rest of the stick into the fire and grabbing another while, Sango began to sort out a couple packages of dry soup to prepare for breakfast.

"It's not like I am not glad that Kagome thought to bring all this emergency food…" Sango shook her head "But I would sure love duck or chicken instead dry soup and ramen."

" I could eat ramen everyday for the rest of my …"InuYasha trailed off, a thought coming to him.

"What?" Sango looked up from pouring water into the cooking pot.

"There's all kinds of wild animals up here. Probably not chickens or ducks but I bet I could find a boar or two. Maybe even deer or bear." His eyes began to sparkle at the thought of action and a challenge. "The suns out, it would be a perfect day for it."

Sango smiled "InuYasha, that's a wonderful idea."

"What's a wonderful Idea?" Miroku sat up from his own blankets, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, quickly falling into a coughing spasm that rivaled Kagome's.

Sango stood, picking up Kagome's first aid kit. "InuYasha and I are thinking about going hunting." She sat on her knees, feeling his head for a temperature.

"What?" Miroku looked at her as if she was nuts. "Alone?"

"Both?" InuYasha mouthed. Since when had he meant both of them?

"Don't you give me that alone tone houshi! After all you have subjected me to!"

"Sorry." Miroku was sufficiently cowed.

InuYasha followed the conversation, still trying to figure out how this had turned into a group venture.

"Besides, if two of us go, we can catch more." Sango dug through the medical box, looking for the cough syrup.

"How?" Miroku looked at her.

"We make a rig, to drag our catch in. One of us drags the rig and the other does the hunting. If InuYasha went alone, he would have to drag his catches back every time. This way I can wait in a spot, and he can bring them to me, then when we are done, we can drag the rig back together."

Sango held out the cup of cough syrup to Miroku.

InuYasha nodded to himself. He couldn't argue with that logic.

"Just think, we can cut the meat and freeze it outside. Then we will not just have meat, but maybe some hides too. When we are done, InuYasha can dump the carcasses away from here, so we don't have that attracting animals who might find our meat." She shoved the cup at Miroku again. "Miroku, take this."

"I don't want it." He looked at the cup with distain.

"Why not?" Sango looked at him with mild annoyance.

"It tastes bad."

"Miroku, this will help your cough. Here."

"I don't want it." He turned away to lie down.

"How are you suppose to rest if you are coughing? Now come on and take it." Sango ordered

InuYasha stepped up behind Sango, shaking his head at the houshi.

"Quit being a baby houshi" he sneered

Miroku rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head in his arms.

"No."

"Miroku, come on! I can't go until you take this medicine." Sango shook his shoulder "It will make you feel better, and the bad taste will go away in a minute." She bent down and whispered, "I'll give you a kiss after"

Miroku rolled back to his back, looking at Sango. "Really?"

Sango nodded, handing him the cup. Miroku put it to his lips and started to take a tiny sip. His nose wrinkled and then his face screwed up.

"Ewww, ugh, this is worse than that blood Myoga made us drink after Mukotsu poisoned us!"

"C'mon Miroku so me and Sango can go." InuYasha encouraged. "Well let you have the first pelt to sleep on."

Miroku put it to his lips again and started to take a tiny sip. He shook his head, shoving it back into Sango's hand.

"I can't! It's too disgusting!"

InuYasha growled, pounced down on Miroku, pinning his arms under InuYasha's legs. Carefully, he pried Miroku's jaws apart. InuYasha looked over at Sango, nodding.

Sango looked at InuYasha, eyes wide and blinked in shock. Then she quickly poured the cough medicine in Miroku's mouth.

InuYasha jumped up, ignoring Miroku's whining and yelling that InuYasha was as good as dead, he would hate InuYasha until the day he died, and now he expected forty kids from Sango and she better deliver. He also now planned to grab her butt at will and if she didn't like it that was too bad.

He was still yelling after Sango had changed and they turned to leave. The last thing Sango heard him say before they stepped out onto the sunny snow covered mountainside was a weak moan…

"Sango…what about my kiss?"

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

It was several hours later when Kagome finally woke to find Miroku staring into the fire, still grumbling to himself occasionally. She wrapped up in her blanket, noting the absence of the others, and moved to sit across from him by the fire. She said a pleasant, if somewhat croaky greeting, asking how he was feeling. His answer was short and somewhat slipped, and then he went back to grumbling into the fire.  
Kagome made ramen, offering Miroku a cup. He accepted it stiffly, turning back with more grumbles. 

Kagome looked at him across the top of the fire. She had never seen Miroku like that before, crabby. It was a huge contrast to the houshi who dealt with his pain by developing an amazing sense of humor, though he lived with the constant threat of death on the end of his arm.

"Miroku" Kagome looked at him as he grumbled under his breath. "Pardon me for asking so crudely, but, who pooped in your cereal this morning?"

Miroku looked up at Kagome, he had no clue what cereal was, but he knew perfectly what poop was, still it only confused him more.

"Excuse me?"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Kagome smiled, princess perky trying to claim another victim.

Miroku looked at Kagome for another second, then smiled, another willing victim.

"Sorry." Miroku looked over at Kagome, exerting his own brand of princely charm. "I am afraid I am a horrible, horrible sick person. My poor Sango, she has her work cut out for her."

Kagome took slurp of ramen noodles, the heat soothing her throat. "I'm the same way, as you have probably noticed already. The nicest person in the world under normal circumstances…"

"But come down with an illness and you are the biggest pain in the village." Miroku grinned "Me too."

"We shouldn't be like this; they are only trying to take care of us." Kagome shook her head.

"Your right of course. I need to get well so I can kill InuYasha." Miroku grinned at Kagome's shocked expression, filling her in on the cough syrup episode. Kagome had quite a laugh, agreeing with InuYasha and Sango that he had had it coming.

"Perhaps." He smiled, "But I will never admit it! Just imagine what I can guilt Sango out of with this."

Kagome shook her head "She wouldn't let you get away with that and you know it." She looked at the side of the cave near the turn for the opening, noticing that the side of the wall was getting darker. This time of year there wasn't as much daylight as usual, and she worried about InuYasha and Sango getting lost in the dark.

"It's getting late." She remarked, trying not to worry. "I hope they won't stay out too long"

"Don't worry Kagome, they'll be fine."

She nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, cut off by the loud sound of shuffling near the opening of the cave.

"What is that?" Kagome stood, turning toward the opening.

"I don't know for sure, some kind of animal." Miroku took Kagome's arm pulling her behind him protectively, whispering in her ear. "Be really quiet, if it doesn't hear anything maybe it will pass the cave."

Kagome nodded, squeezing Miroku's arm in fear. Seconds later the large black head of a bear-demon turned the corner into the big cavern.  
"Ok Kami!" Kagome looked desperately for her bow and quiver. Unfortunately, they were by her bedding, too close to the bear-demon for her to dare to try to get them.

"Don't worry Kagome!" Miroku ran forward toward the bear-demon, grabbing for his bare arm. He was within feet before he realized why he wasn't finding his prayer beads.  
His Kazaana was no more.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed, looking desperately for something to use to attack the bear-demon that was closing in on backing up Miroku. She reached down for a piece of wood, lighting it on fire. Kagome ran towards the bear-demon, hoping to scare it back with the fire.

"Kagome! No, get back!" Miroku yelled as the bear advanced with a mighty, angry roar, knocking the burning wood from Kagome's hands. Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand, dragging her backwards until they were against the far wall. He pushed her against the wall, using his body to shield her, offering the little protection he had.

Miroku squeezed his eyes shut, pulling Kagome's head down lower, hoping somehow, someway she could be saved. There was nothing left to do but wait for the deadly claws to bring the slice of death.

Kagome heard a loud thump, followed immediately by another. She screamed and died a million deaths as she felt a hand, then a set of claws and fingers lightly brush her shoulder.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's voice reached her somewhere deep inside her fear. She was picked up, her face gently turned to see concerned amber eyes flash by quickly as she was pulled into a pair of strong arms. "It's okay. Its dead." he whispered against her hair as she cried against his chest.

Miroku sat slumped on the ground, Sango holding him tightly to her breast while she cried into his hair. Miroku seemed as if he were locked in a kind of trance, staring at the hand that had once been his defense.

* * *

Chapter Four Preview: 

In the aftermath of the demonbear attack,

Miroku tries to figure out what his place in the

group is and weather he should have a place at all, including

one at Sango's side.

* * *


	4. The Measure of a Man

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not this evil little fan girl who keeps trying to kill her characters. 

Notes: Sorry this update is getting up a bit late today, I aim aiming for daily updates with this project, albeit they may be a bit shorter. However, I was a tad distracted by that annoying LIFE thing today and I wanted to get it up so I skipped proof reading, if there are boo-boo's I apologize before hand.

I promise a killer chapter tomorrow!

Puppy Love,  
CJ

* * *

Part One-Chapter four

Measure of a Man

* * *

Sango's tears had dried to sniffles when she was finally able to look Miroku over to make sure he was okay. She checked his arms and face and found nothing as much as a scratch, then she held him once again, silently thanking kami that they returned when they had. He was quiet, too quiet. Usually he made jokes or made not so subtle attempts at groping that she knew weren't serious-but just his way of relieving the stress after a close call."Heavens Houshi. You must still be mad at me, you haven't even tried to grope me yet." She teased, bringing up the earlier cough medicine incident, trying to make him smile. It was his smile that had made Sango fall in love with him in the first place.

They had all lived with painful memories of the hell Naraku had put them through, Sango would feel the scar on her back catch her clothing and she would be reminded. InuYasha had his nightmares; Kagome had the constant reminder of Kikyo. But they all could escape for a time. Miroku's reminder was there when he ate, slept, dressed himself, he could do nothing without remembering that death was an arms length away from him.

But it was Miroku who reminded them all of the need to laugh. Who reminded her repeatedly to never give up hope. Nothing was ever so dire, that it couldn't be laughed about. When she first met him, she had thought him the world's worst pervert and terribly immature buffoon. Running around with his groping and "Will you bear my child" come on, he was certainly not worth wasting her attention on. But then he had almost died for her, drawing Naraku's Saimyoushou into his Kazanna to keep her protected.  
It was then she realized that there was much more behind those mischievous sparkling blue eyes and, she had to admit, rather charming smile, than she thought.

When she had actually fallen in love with him wasn't important, what mattered was that she did love him, and she knew beyond a doubt that he loved her. His eyes were beautiful, midnight blue, such an odd color for their region. But it was his smile that drew her to him, one look and she was unable to resist him, to a degree anyway. His smile always told her, even when words could not, everything was going to be okay. Sango had never doubted his smile, not even once.

Now Miroku looked up at her glistening cheeks, his face stony. "I'm okay Sango." He pushed away from her gently, coming to his feet, looking for Kagome. He found her, sitting in InuYasha's lap in a far corner of the cave where he had moved her bedding. She still cried softly on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his wrapped just as tight until they had almost molded into one being.

"I almost got her killed" Miroku thought, turning away from them to look at the dead animal that was slowly defiling their winter home. "Another minute and she would have been dead."

In fascination he watched the animals blood pooling in the space between the two halves of its corpse. He wondered morbidly if this was how InuYasha and Sango would have found them upon their return. Slashed in half, laying in a reeking pool of their own blood.

"I forgot I didn't have my Kazanna." Miroku still looked at the corpse, but caught the others attention just the same. I charged that animal to suck him up with a sealed Kazaana."

"Miroku…" Sango softly put her hand on his shoulder

Miroku walked away, closer to the animal.

"I know how he feels." He laughed harshly "Just like him, I'm half the man I use to be."

Sango gasped silently at the bitterness in his voice. "Miroku, that's not true." She walked up behind him, putting her arms around him. "You just need time to adjust."

Miroku turned in her arms, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It is true." He said sadly, pulling away from her. He went to stand in from of InuYasha and Kagome, and then knelt in front of Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I am so sorry. InuYasha. You trusted me to keep Kagome safe, and I nearly got her killed. I must ask you, as a friend if you still conceder me one, not to entrust Kagome's safety to me ever again."

"Miroku…"Kagome began, but he silenced her with a finger, then got up and walked into the tiny cavern that he had claimed for meditation.

Kagome looked over at Sango who stood by the dead animal silently crying to herself, and then she turned to InuYasha.

"Just give him a little time" He gave her a squeeze

Kagome nodded, laying her head on InuYasha's shoulder again.

* * *

InuYasha was grateful that no one had asked him his feelings on the whole matter. Truthfully, there was more than a little part of him that was pissed off over what had almost happened. A shiver ran up his spine again as he remembered the bear demons huge claws bared, directly over Kagome's back. If they had returned, even thirty seconds later…

He had trusted Kagome's safety to Miroku, and it had nearly gotten her killed, and he had absolutely no intention of leaving Kagome alone in Miroku's care again. And every last bit of that pissed him off to no end.

But the thing was, none of that was Miroku's fault.

He hadn't given it a second thought when he agreed to Sango going with him. Neither had Sango, or Miroku. They had all become so accustomed to his having the Kazanna to defend him and whoever was with him, that the thought hadn't occurred to them…How would he defend himself now? Once they were off the mountain, he had the perfect place to take Miroku to find his defense, but the side of a mountaintop that was covered with snow wasn't it. Until then, however, he had a responsibility to keep all of them safe.

For right now that meant getting them moved somewhere before the carcass of the bear demon began to rot and make them sick. He had every intention of skinning, boning and eating the bastard right along with the rest of their catch from the day, and he was planning on loving every minute of it.

But first he would have to find them a new cave farther down the mountainside. He would leave at first light, hopefully the luck that had been with them so far would stick and he would find another cabin as good, if not better than this one. For the couple of days, they would move to one of the others.

"Ready to get busy lazy?" he shrugged his shoulder jarring Kagome out of the blissful daydream she had fallen into, a common side effect from being in InuYasha's arms

She saluted him, sailor style. "What did you have in mind, Mon Capitain?" Her French accent was horrible, confusing him even more.

He looked at her like she was a new neighbor from mars, eliciting a perfect princess perky giggle. "What the hell are you talking about chatterbox?"

"No hablas François?" Kagome tried again, now mixing English, Spanish and French, mispronouncing those equally bad as the others."

"I think that last knock on the head from Naraku turned your brains into those mixed up egg things you're always trying to force on me at your house." InuYasha teased, tickling her a tiny bit, and then shoving her off his lap.

"Now you see why I need to go to school InuYasha." She smiled. Her smiled froze in place when she looked at Sango again, sitting by the fire. "Hey InuYasha, I'll come help you in a minute."

He looked at her, noticing where her attention was. Seeing how upset Sango still looked he agreed, even if it meant having to move everything himself.

* * *

------------------------------------------------

* * *

Miroku stared at the pink scar on his hand in the flickering candle light, thinking back to the moment he felt it forming over the Kazanna. Kagome's arrow had hit Naraku and the sky was lit with that beautiful brilliant pink light, that was when he felt it. It was like the sting he had felt when he sucked in the Saimyoushou, but a hundred times more intense, like a hundred little needles were sewing the skin over the void.

Miroku had torn his prayer beads off, then the glove, the same brilliance beaming from his hand as the flesh came together. It was as if while the purity from Kagome's arrow was tearing Naraku apart, it was also making him whole. Then for an amazing second, just before the light was turned out, he saw his father and grandfather. They bowed to him and then faded with the light, but he heard his father's voice whisper softly in his ear.

"Miroku-chan. You fought honorably and so have set our family free. Arigato my son, live now, and be happy"

If it hadn't been for Sango coming to him just then, feeling her fingers on his arm, he might have thought it all a rather nice dream.

"Perhaps it was just a dream" he thought, looking bitterly at the shouki scars that ran up the side of his arm. He certainly felt the cold wakefulness of reality now.

He traced the scars, beginning at the edge of the pink circular scar that was once the edge of his void, up over his wrist and up his arm, eventually they would go to his chest, close to his heart. He had come closer to death than any of them knew, even Sango, and she was engaged to him.

What now? Was it fair for him to expect them to be weighed down with a totally defenseless, useless human? He had gone from being an important, vital part of the team, to a burden that needed to be protected. He put nothing into the group but another mouth to feed. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, and he couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let it happen. He may be useless, but he was still a man. He couldn't, wouldn't let them carry him.

He would tell them once they were able to leave the mountainside.  
He wouldn't be joining them in their travels anymore.

* * *

As soon as the sun rose the next morning InuYasha left to begin searching for a new cave. With all the blood that had poured out of the bear demon it was a sure thing that more animals would follow. Until then, they had taken up temporary housing in the other cave that had a water source.

They had stayed up late into the night, cleaning and skinning the demon bear, along with the boar, two deer and several rabbits InuYasha and Sango had caught. Kagome had been enthralled with the rabbit fur, frequently going back to where it had been laid out to brush her fingers through it. It was Sango's though. She had caught it, and cleaned it fair and square so she of course had first dibs. And pouting never worked on other women.

InuYasha had sealed the other cave with heavy rocks, then covered them with pungent evergreen. Hoping that would disguise the smell of blood. Then the bones and anything else that they hadn't been able to use had been wrapped up in the makeshift rig that InuYasha and Sango had made the morning before. InuYasha took it with him, planning to drop it off the first high ledge he found, hoping the blood scent on the rig and carcasses would lead animals away from where he would be leaving the others waiting for his return. He would travel only until afternoon, then return.

If he found nothing they would have to attempt to clean and disinfect the other cave, which was looking more and more likely as the morning wore on. He had stopped to eat the tiny lunch Kagome had made for him around midday when the sun went back behind the clouds. He considered turning back, and then decided to go just a bit further.

In the end, he was thrilled at his choice, at the end of that curve he found a cave that was at least twice as good as the one they were staying in now. A small stream ran through the huge cavern, emptying into an eight foot waterfall over a large pit of fresh water. There were several other caverns, enough so they could each have their own sleeping area's and still have room to spare. There were two caverns that both housed hot springs, one was attached to two more larger caverns side by side, one that seemed to have had a shelf carved into it by nature, reminding him of Kagome's book shelf at home, but with only one shelf. Best of all, there was a small enclave exposed to the cold where they could safely store their windfall of fresh meat, without the worry of wild animals. This was a cave directly sent by kami, left right there for InuYasha to find. He couldn't wait to see Kagome's face when she saw that cave. She and Sango could have their own private areas if they wanted, hot springs attached. He smiled, he better get a hug for that.

He took extra time closing off the entrance to the cave with boulders to ensure they didn't come to move in and find something he would have to kill waiting for them, and then marked the entrance well with the bright blue scarf Kagome had given him, and then turned to make his way up the mountainside. He had a long way to go and he would be facing wind resistance. Soon snow began to fall once again and the winds began to howl at his back. He took that as his sign that he better hurry, particularly if he wanted to make it back before the new moon and his affliction took over.

* * *

--------------------------

* * *

Kagome quietly worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she tried to concentrate on the book in her lap. This cave didn't have the curving entry like the other had and she could hear the wind howling outside. Knowing InuYasha was out there made her nervous, she didn't like it in the least. She had begged and pleaded to go with but he refused to allow it. Then she tried a different tactic, trying to get him to take Miroku or Sango. Sango had been willing to go, but Miroku put his foot down. He refused to be left alone to protect Kagome, and InuYasha refused to let Miroku go because he was still sick.

Miroku had pretended to be in meditation most of the morning, going back to it shortly after they had eaten their lunch. He was quieter than either had ever seen him. Kagome had dozed off after lunch, her cold taking control over her worry. Sango took advantage of the privacy to approach Miroku. Meditating or not, she was still his fiancée and he had no right to go on avoiding her.

"Miroku?" She approached hesitantly, not wishing to start a fight, but wanting to be firm at the same time.

Sango was almost ready to turn around when he began speaking to her.

"I know I have been avoiding you Sango, I apologize, it isn't because of anything you have done"

Sango sat down across from him, trying to make eye contact.  
"Miroku…I want to help."

"I know you do." He still didn't look up "I wish you could."

Finally, he did look up, smiling softly at her "Sango, you deserve so much in life. So much happiness and so many good things, if I tried, I couldn't begin to list all the things I would give to you if I was able."

"I don't want things, I just want you." she looked down, feeling tears stinging the backs of her eyes.

"When that bear demon attacked yesterday, I was of no use. I was worse than useless. Kagome almost died because of me, because of my uselessness I was unable to protect her, and instead I was almost paralyzed by my own damn fear." Miroku looked away from her again, staring as he had so much lately, at his hand "You deserve to have a husband who can take care of you Sango, You and your children. Someone who can protect you."

"Miroku, I can protect us!" Sango wiped at the tears on her face.

Miroku closed his eyes, pain shooting through his heart.  
"A woman shouldn't have to protect her husband." tears spilled from under his eyelids as he blinked them open at Sango's gasp.

"Miroku" She whispered "What…exactly what, are you saying?"

Miroku cupped Sango's cheeks in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. He pulled her head forward, kissing her softly.

"I love you Sango." he took a deep breath "But… I can't protect you." He let go of her face, sliding his hands down her arms to take her hands. "Miroku…"

"Sango, I can't marry you."

Sango gasped, pulling her hands from his. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kagome's sudden screams.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------

* * *

InuYasha untied the marker, sitting down momentarily to tie the heavy cloth around his foot. Only two more to go and then he would be back with the others. He had no idea what time it was, the sky had been a dark ugly rapidly darkening gray since he had begun his return trek up the mountainside. Kagome was always chewing him out for not thinking things through all the way, as usual she was right. He hadn't taken into consideration how his change wasn't just an instantaneous popping kind of thing. Instead his power slowly drained away during the late afternoon and evening hours leading up to what would normally be moonrise.

Tonight of course, there was no moonrise. For the past several hours he had been feeling the elements more and more and his powers waned. It hadn't been bad while he was still able to soar just above the snow, coming down yards and yards away. Then the yards had dwindled to feet, then to inches, until he lost the ability to fly completely. He walked on, trudging his way through the waste high drifts, and he smiled a little, seeing the final marker come into view. Only a little further now. He climbed up the rocky ledge, untied the marker, wrapping it around his hands. He turned his ankle, falling down into the snow. He lay, looking up at the starry sky.

"Kagome…"

His eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness, lying in the freezing snow bared to the elements, completely human.

* * *

---------------------------------------------

* * *

"Kagome!" Miroku called out as he and Sango reached her side.

"What is it?" Sango knelt down, taking her shaking hands

"InuYasha" Kagome looked at them, tears running down her face. "He's in trouble, I saw him!"

"No, it was just a dream." Sango soothed.

"No, it wasn't." She said "It was real. He was in the snow, he fell, and he's hurt."

"Kagome, I'm sure InuYasha is fine. You just had a nightmare." Miroku took her other hand.

Kagome pulled her hands away "Stop it! It wasn't a fucking dream! InuYasha is in trouble! Kikyo…she showed me."

Kagome grabbed her clothes and began dressing, not caring who was there to watch her.

"Kikyo? Kagome Kikyo…"

"Damn it Miroku, she showed me. He was untying a marker and he fell."

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going to get him, he isn't too far I don't think." Kagome sat down and began digging for her heavy socks.

"Kagome, he's fine, he's…"

"Sango!" She cried "It's New Moon! He's Human! We all forgot because of that damn bear, he's human! I have to…" She collapsed against Sango, sobbing.

Miroku took Kagome's hand, still not looking at Sango.

"Don't worry Kagome" Miroku squeezed her hand reassuringly "I'll find him."

* * *

---

* * *

---

* * *

Chapter Five Preview

InuYasha is human and exposed to the elements with only his thin robes for protection…help is coming, but can he hang on until Miroku gets there?!

Hang On InuYasha!

Chapter Five

**The Useless Houshi and The Missing Human**

Coming Soon!


	5. The Useless Houshi and the Missing Human

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property if Kagome Higurashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just the sappy old American fan-girl who is a sucker for a good romance and ER has been a suckfest since they broke up Carter and Abby.

* * *

Notes:

Ahhh…my most honorable readers…I stand, uh...sit before humbled to the very depths of my brittle old little fan girl bones. As was pointed out to me on Media miner yesterday. I SUCK!  
I broke the number one rule of writing…FACTS!  
While Miroku will lose his Kazaana when Naraku is defeated, he will still retain his spiritual powers, ex: sutras, his staff, barriers…something that would come in rather handy should say a BEAR DEMON attack!  
Oh CJ,,,,, KNOCK, KNOCK PUDDIN HEAD! That sorta destroys my whole scenario doesn't it. DOH!

Please my darling readers, forgive my stupidity and overall dumbass-ness in this over sight. I have written a hasty conclusion, attributing Miroku's problem to a temporary freeze in his powers. Why I do not go into this more in depth is because I know nothing about the Buddhist religion, and because of my strong Christian faith and beliefs, I chose not to research information on what my faith would refer to as a "False god". I hope my saying that doesn't offend anyone, that's not my intent.

So, that being said, I have jumped ahead to my next plans for InuYasha and Kagome, and I promise you, you will not be disappointed. At least I hope not. If you are I'm sorry. Sniffle.  
Sniffle. I'm going to regroup and come up with something different for Miroku and Sango.

* * *

Oh, and a final note for all you "Loss" lovers….I have been feeling dissatisfied with the ending, so I am going to mess with it a bit. I left entirely too many loose ends and hosed Shippo out of his moment of redemption. So, look for at least one, maybe as many as three chapter rewrites. I might do away with the whole, Sato, demon underground thing.

Enjoy, and watch out for the end of the Chapter, it's a bit Sizzlin'  
Might want to grab a glass of close to but not quite Lemon aide!

Glossary Note The san-san-kudo is a very old and traditional part of the Japanese wedding  
ceremony If memory serves I believe it means three cups, or passing of the cups...one of the two.

A 12 layer Kimono is the type worn by the wealthy InuYasha's mother for example wore one.

* * *

Part One-Chapter Five

The

Useless Houshi

and the

Missing Human

* * *

Kagome stood in the entrance for the cave, nervously pacing back and forth. Miroku had been gone a long time; surely, he had to have reached InuYasha by now. He wasn't that far down the mountainside.

"Kikyo" She looked up at the moonless sky, clenching her hands, wringing her fingers "Arigato. Domo arigato, for warning me."

There was no doubt in here mind that Kikyo had come to warn her. She could still feel Kikyo's hand on her arm, gently but firmly shaking her awake.

"Kagome" Kikyo bent next to her, dressed in a baby blue yukata, a slightly darker obi around her slender waist. Kikyo had smiled, taking her hands. She pulled her to a sitting position, and then kneeled in front of her.

"Kikyo? Is that really you?" Kikyo nodded and Kagome squeezed her hands. "Kikyo!" Kagome had squeezed her hands

Kikyo smiled, squeezing her hands back "Kagome, I must warn you, but you must keep your head. Promise?" Kagome nodded.

"InuYasha is in serious trouble, you must send help immediately"  
The look on her face made Kagome want to panic, yet there was an energy flowing through her, from her hands into Kagome, that calmed her heart. Kagome nodded.

"What's happened? Is InuYasha okay?" Kagome heard the fear in her voice, yet her heart still felt calm.

"InuYasha has fallen from the rocks and lies hurt in the snow. If help doesn't reach him soon, he will die."

Kagome looked at Kikyo, confused.

"You have forgotten what tonight is haven't you Kagome?" Kikyo brushed her hand softly over Kagome's cheek.

Kagome did panic then as realization swept over her.

"Kami! The new moon! Kikyo, I did forget! I knew he shouldn't have gone. Kikyo, Where is he?" Kagome grabbed her hands, tears coming to her eyes.

"Calm yourself Kagome, panic will not help InuYasha." Kikyo took her hands again, squeezing hard as Kagome nodded.  
"InuYasha lies at the base of the first large grouping of rocks south of here. He is close, but time is short, he has already been exposed to the elements much longer than he should have been."

"Kikyo…is he…will he…"

"You must be positive, and you must hurry."

"Kagome?" Sango broke into her thoughts, coming to the cave entrance.

"He's going to be okay Kagome, you know InuYasha, he's tough. He always comes out okay."

Sango brushed her hand down Kagome's arm, trying to reassure her.

Kagome nodded "I know. But …He's had so many narrow escapes, been lucky so many times. What if this time his luck has just run out?"

"No, Kagome, don't think like that. Everything is going to be okay."

Kagome looked at Sango, trying to smile, and then she burst into tears. Sango put her arms around her, pulling her inside the cave to sit on their bedding where it was warmer.

"Stupid. Stupid InuYasha! He knew the new moon was tonight, but he still went anyway. Why wont her ever listen to me Sango? Why?" Kagome breathed, trying to calm herself. When Miroku returned with InuYasha, they would need her to be calm, to get him taken care of and warmed.  
Then, when he was warm, she was going to sit him until his nose was on the other side of his head.

"You have no idea Sango" Kagome looked at her "You have no idea how lucky you are to love someone who isn't such a stubborn jerk."

They laughed.

Sango's face broke…it was her turn to cry.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

Miroku had set off from the cave immediately, dressing in as many of Kagome's warm things as he was able to. He worried about what he would find, worse he worried that he might not find anything. InuYasha was human, didn't have his hanyou sense of smell. What if he had veered off track and gotten lost? Or been buried under the snow? Thankfully, the snow and wind seemed to have stopped for now. That at least was a blessing.

He didn't want to think about Sango. Didn't want to remember the look on her face. Just a flash of the memory was enough to break his heart. Kami how he loved her. But, what kind of man lived by his woman's protection? What about when she caught pregnant and her belly became swollen to the point where she could barely move, much less contort herself around in violent battle? They would all be killed, including an innocent child. Hurting her was the worst pain imaginable, but in the end, it was for the best.

The boulders he was passing began getting larger and Miroku knew he had to be getting close to the first large grouping of rocks.

He would start calling out.

"INUYASHA!"

Yes, that was much better than thinking.

"INUYASHA"

It was certainly better than reliving what a useless mass of flesh he had become.

"INUYASHA!"

It was far, far better than remembering the pain on her face.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

-----------------------------------------------

* * *

"InuYasha" The voice was soft, calling him as if from a distance

"InuYasha, you have to wake up now"

He groaned, his whole body felt like it was being stabbed with knives. He turned his head in the darkness, seeing a light.

"InuYasha."

"Ki…Kikyo? Is that you?"

"InuYasha, you have to wake up"  
She spoke loudly, her voice commanding his attention.

"I'm so tired Kikyo. I'm just so…" His voice trailed off as his eyes began to close again. The light suddenly became blinding.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo shrieked at him, reminding him of her voice when she had aimed her arrow at him, yet now he found it oddly comforting.

"Kikyo…?"

"Help is coming; you must not go to sleep."

"Help?" His eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each, threatening to slam shut again.

"InuYasha!"

"Just a little sleep…"his eyes drooped again

"InuYasha!" Kikyo's voice admonished "Wake!"

The light began brightening again, but he ignored it.

"She's waiting for you InuYasha." Kikyo yelled at him, his cheek stung as if he were being slapped.

"Are you really so ready to leave her behind?"

InuYasha opened his eyes again, looking into the light. He saw her. Kagome, sagging against Sango, weeping in her arms.

"Who will help her assemble the Shikon no Tama if you are gone InuYasha"

"Kagome…" He kept his eyes on her, forcing himself to keep them open.

"Who will protect her if you die?"

The light changed to firelight, and he saw a burning funeral pyre, the body of a dead priestess being devoured by the flames.

"Why show me your death again Kikyo? Why do you have to fucking torture me like this?"

"Look again InuYasha. If you die tonight, this is what will happen."

InuYasha forced his eyes open, looking at the priestess once again. He gasped.

"Kagome!" he slammed his eyes shut, turning his head away.

Then he heard Kikyo's voice softly in his ear "This is what awaits you InuYasha, if you do not die tonight. Look."

Slowly, as if afraid, InuYasha turned his head back to the light. The image of fire disappeared, replaced by bright sunshine. He saw Kagome and himself, standing under the Goshinboku, completing the san-san-kudo. Kagome her hair shining as if lit from within, she wore a white twelve layer yukata, intricately embroidered with flowers and cranes. Her under dress was soft pink, she wore little make-up, and her hair was done up, richly decorated with black lacquered sticks, complicated cherry blossom designs falling down the back and sides.

InuYasha wore a solid black hakema, his red hoari richly embroidered with cranes and a familiar insignia that he recognized as belonging to the Inu Yokai.

The light shifted and he saw himself reclining on a futon next to Kagome, Kagome nursing a child at her breast. The light shifted a final time, and he saw them again, playing in a meadow, a small herd of children at their heels.

"There's so many " he whispered

"You must stay awake InuYasha." Kikyo said, "Help is coming, but you must stay awake…for them…for her."

He nodded; looking into the light at Kagome's smiling face.

He smiled, hearing a deeper voice calling his name.

"InuYasha!" The voice called out to him. "Oh thank Kami!"

InuYasha looked up into familiar blue eyes.

"Miroku…"

Miroku knelt down, pulling InuYasha into a sitting position.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm fucking freezing my ass off." InuYasha looked at Miroku, giving him a half grin as Miroku covered him with a blanket.

"Baka. Come on." He pulled InuYasha to his feet, and then started the walk back.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"I just don't believe it." Kagome gave Sango's hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry about what I said. Baka Kagome, open mouth insert foot."

"It's not your fault." Sango shook her head. "You had no way of knowing.

"I'm sure he will come around Sango, once he gets use to not having the Kazaana anymore, his spiritual powers will come back, he was just freaked out, we both were." Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, letting her chin rest on her arms.

Sango shook her head

"I don't know Kagome. I don't think so. I've never seen him like this."

"You know Sango; supposedly, I have all the same powers that Kikyo had. I can purify with out arrows, I've done it. I'm suppose to be able to erect barriers too, but I've never done it. Not once."

Sango thought for a minute "So, what are you getting at?"

"Well, maybe Miroku still has power within him, like I do, that's just sitting there dormant. Waiting for the right trigger to tap into it."

"Maybe. Or maybe…"

Kagome heard someone calling her name. "It's him!" She jumped up and ran to the cave entrance in time to hear her name called out again. A second later, Miroku and InuYasha rounded the final corner, coming to within a few yards of the cave entrance.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she saw him approach, his eyes barely open. "InuYasha!" Her heart threatened to implode upon itself when she heard him say her name in return.

"Kagome…"

Kagome ran out into the snow to meet him, throwing herself into his arms. He was cold, so, so cold. But he had never felt better to her.  
"Kagome…" Kagome turned to help him walk into the cave, he whispered into her ear. "I'm back."

Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes and trying to hurry him along. "Come on baka."

Sango stood in the doorway and looked at Miroku. "You did it. You got him back Miroku."

Miroku walked into the cave entrance, stopping to lean against the side across from her.

"I guess so." he didn't look at her.

"So you see, there are things you can do." Sango looked at him, her eyes full of hope.

Miroku glanced up her, thinking of the return trip up the mountainside. InuYasha had asked for Kagome, wanted to know if she was waiting for him and if she was very worried. He said he had been a real selfish prick that day, taking off not considering how she would worry, not considering the risks.

Miroku knew without a doubt, he might be the one out there with InuYasha on mountainside, but Kagome was the one pulling him, his beacon at the top.

When they reached the cave, he had looked at Sango and he knew in an instant. Remembering now, he looked away from her.

"This doesn't change anything Sango. I still can't marry you."

He reached down, taking both of her hands in his.

This woman was the one pulling him, his beacon. She was what he had been fighting to stay alive for during the final months he lived with the Kazaana. If he let her go, then his fight for life had been for nothing. Without her, there was no life.

But there was something he had to do first.

He bent his head, kissing her hands.  
"Not until I have mastered a weapon."

Miroku looked up, hearing a stifled sob. He smiled, his eyes twinkling, and then he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

--------------------------

* * *

Kagome sighed deeply, accutely aware of the strong hands caressing her back that had roused her from the depths of sleep. Barely aware of what she was doing, she allowed her arms to circle the lean waste. Her cheek was pressing against something hard and warm, definitely masculine. Also masculine was the leg that lay over her hips, the calf pushing her hips closer to the one who lay next to her.

"Kami." a voice whispered hoarsely in her ear "Kami, I want you Kagome."

A moment later full hot lips swooped down, taking hers with a passion she had never even imagined. His lips were as wild as the man they belonged to, rough, coarse seeking and devouring hers as his tongue sought entry to seek out its feminine compatriot.

"Such a wonderful dream" Kagome's mind sighed as she reached up to tangle her hands in the floods of black hair that pooled around them. She arched her back when his lips left her mouth, traveling down her neck to nip at her breasts with his teeth through her flannel pajamas.

"Kagome…" his voice was part moan, part plea for release, hot on her skin, burning it with his need. "I want...need to make love to you"

Seeking skin, InuYasha tried to work the buttons, and then with a frustrated growl, he changed tactics and used his teeth to tear them off.

It wasn't until his hot tongue hit the sensitive skin around her hard nipples that Kagome realized it wasn't a dream at all. InuYasha was really lying naked halfway on top of her, his mouth wrapped firmly around her, suckling her breast as if he were a baby suffering from  
malnutrition.

"InuYasha…" She called out his name, pushing gently on his shoulder. She had to make him stop.

But she didn't want him to stop!

"InuYasha!" She shook him, harder this time.

Her body screamed at her to let him finish, she had wanted just this for so long, desired his touch for almost as long as she had known him.

Kagome moaned. Why? Why did she have to make him stop?

Why, when InuYasha was finally giving her exactly what she desperately needed from him!?

WHY?!

Common sense rudely invaded her mind, like a bucket of cold water thrown down her back.

Why was simple…

InuYasha was asleep.

* * *

Chapter Six Preview

It's moving day and everyone is thrilled with the new cave. Sango offers Miroku her sword temporarily, Miroku conceders asking InuYasha to train him, but InuYasha's mood might just get him killed!

In the light of day, InuYasha thinks last night was just a dream, Kagome knows it wasn't.

Should she tell him, or just let him remain blissfully ignorant?

Indecision is reeking havoc on her nerves, and now Kagome's making InuYasha look like an Avon Lady compared to her!

Just how far did things go anyway??

* * *

Chapter Six Coming soon!  
(unnamed) 


	6. Moving Out!

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not this fan girl with a wild thing for hanyou and full InuYokai. And Yes, I will still accept that Sesshomaru mannequin we discussed in "loss" 30 days and counting guys…not too early to start shopping for my birthday!

* * *

Notes- Yeah… as you'll see this chapter got a BIT long and I am pretty positive you guys are NOT going to like this chapters ending. I had to end it because of length, not because of time limits or storyline, so since it isn't how I planned on ending it, and being just as anxious to type out the next part as you guys are to read it, (I hope at least) I am going to post this and then go right to work on the next part. No promises, but I might have something more up by sometime this afternoon. I might do a much shorter chapter, so it shouldn't take too long, just depends on inspiration. Typing this out, I had inspiration pouring out my pores!  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Translations---  
You've seen these words before mostly, but here's a little refresher, warning, they do, well, hell, they are profanity.:

* * *

-Temee-……multipurpose-generally bitch or bastard to InuYasha depending on who he is addressing

* * *

-Kutabare-…Fuck You

* * *

-chikushoume-…son-of-a-bitch…was unsure if it was one or two words… so I used it as it was presented to me

* * *

-Yariman-…slut

* * *

-Baka-…idiot, stupid, fool, moron...you get my drift

* * *

-osuwari-…sit

* * *

-

* * *

The Search

Part One-Chapter Six

Moving Out!

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha bustled around like a five year old on the morning after Halloween, running non-stop at thousand miles an hour on a sugar high. He was anxious to get them on the move to the new cave while the weather was still good. 

He was back in his hanyou form, none then worse for wear after his near fatal human night the night in the snow the night before. The scare behind him in the light of day, for once he was in a great mood.

"Of course **HE** WOULD BE" Kagome sneered to herself as she folded her extra blankets and stuffed them into the large canvas bag. "**HE** got plenty of SLEEP last night"

That she didn't put a hole in the bottom of the bag with the force behind her shoving said blanket into the bag was a miracle. The morning light had the exact polar opposite effect of Kagome Higurashi that day. She was to put it bluntly, fucking pissed.

She pulled a flannel sheet out of her sleeping bag and nearly tore it to shreds when the tinkling of a small blue button falling on the floor of the cave reached her ears. Kagome grit her teeth, picked it up, and prepared to wing it across the cave. Then her common sense took over, reminding her that since she only had two pairs of warm pajama's she would have to fix the ones that the "baka chikushoume" had ripped the buttons off of.

"If I had known he was going to get us stranded on a freaking mountain all winter, I MIGHT have been better prepared!" she rolled the sheet into a ball, gouging it down into the bag. "But NO! 'lets walk down the mountain' he says. 'I bet we'll find a ton of shards that way' he says and what have we found? Nothing but a ton of cold wet freezing stinking SNOW! ARGHHHHHH"

Kagome flopped down on her face on her fluffy sleeping bag, her anger for the moment exhausted. She sighed; it was in the rare moments like this when she was able to think rationally, that she knew that what happened wasn't really his fault. She also knew that she wasn't really mad, she was hurt, again. But after all this time, after all this disappointment, she felt if she had to suck up one more bit of pain she was going to die of pain gluttony.

The situation had started out so innocently. She was so thrilled when he returned, that he had even been coherent was a miracle. His clothes of course had been sopping wet, so she gave him a warm sheet to wrap up in, and then had him wrap up in her bedding since it was the warmest they had to offer. She had planned to sleep on blankets next to the fire like the others, but Inuyasha had taken her hand, linking their fingers and asked her to stay with him. She thought he mean to sit with him, so she nodded and stayed still, but he had slid over making room for her and opening his arms to her.

Just before he had fallen asleep, he told her the most incredible thing, that Kikyo had come to him in the snow to keep him awake so that he could return to Kagome. Kagome gasped, telling him that Kikyo had been the one who told her he was in trouble. Kagome smiled at InuYasha then, and told him that Kikyo was keeping her promise to always protect him.  
When she had woken to his caresses, she thought it was a dream at first, then almost as soon as she realized it was really happening she had realized that he was asleep! She wasn't able to get his attention, to get him to stop, or look at her…he had no idea what he was doing because he was freaking sound asleep!

"Oh, then as if that wasn't bad enough, he snored!" She thought, clenching her teeth. He had suddenly just stopped, everything, then rolled over and actually snored!

"Not like I wanted him anyway" Kagome lied to herself. Yes, she was trying to stop him; she knew that it wasn't right, not like that. She didn't want their first time, much less HER first time to be with someone who was as good as dead! No, she didn't want him like that, so she was trying to stop him. But that didn't mean she really wanted him to stop.

What a lovely story to tell the girls about back home.

"InuYasha and I finally made love…he was just, kind of, sort of, a little ASLEEP at the time and had no freaking clue what he was doing!!"

Well, there was the alternative...

"InuYasha and I ALMOST made love, it was so wonderful! Then he rolled over and SNORED"

She couldn't decide which was worse.

"Hey Kagome, you planning on lying there all day?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes

"Wonderful, **JUST** who I wanted to see." she said under her breath.

She turned around slowly to see InuYasha standing over her in all his glory, silver white hair shimmering down his back and shoulders, his eyes as clear and bright as she had ever seen them. He smiled down at her, his look teasing, as if he were just trying to prod her along a little.

"Osuwari" Kagome grinned evilly as the thud and InuYasha's yell echoed through the cave.

"BAKA TEMEE!!!!!!"

* * *

---------------------------------------

* * *

Sango and Miroku pulled the last knot in place on the rig they had constructed for transporting the rewards of their hunting expedition. They had enough meat to get them through a couple months on the mountain, along with some rabbits that InuYasha had caught earlier that morning and planned to butcher and skin once they were moved. Anything they had left over they would take to Kaede's village and give away. 

Kagome's osuwari echoed out to them from the cave, followed by InuYasha's thud and baka temee. They both winced, dreading the trip down the mountain suddenly. Sometimes traveling with InuYasha and Kagome could be a treat. Today, was going to be a suckfest.

"Hey Sango," Miroku leaned over the rig "Any idea what Kagome's so mad about?"

"I don't know" Sango shook her head "It's odd because InuYasha has been in a really good mood since he came back from hunting."

Miroku smiled "What's the deal with all these rabbits anyway? He got a wild craving for rabbit stew or something?"

Sango started loading the frozen meat onto the rig. "Got me, my guess is it has something to do with Kagome and the fact that Christmas is coming up. She loved that fur I had."

Miroku came around the rig to help Sango with the meat, moving her to set up an assembly line type deal so she wouldn't have to strain her back with so much bending. Sango smiled her thanks, once again grateful that they had seemed to patch things up.

"Say Miroku, I was thinking about what you said last night about mastering a weapon, and I have an idea"  
Miroku smiled up at her from where he knelt in the snow handing the meat up to her. He knew he had made the right decision, Sango was no less his beacon in the daylight than she was in the night.

"I hope you're not thinking of the Hiraikotsu, I can barely lift that thing." He laughed, "I don't know how you lug that thing around and make it look so easy."

Miroku's heart melted at the sound of her laugh, it was like the sound of a bird's song on a summer's morning. Soft and beautiful…oh so soothing.

"Years and years of practice" she smiled, nodded her agreement. "You know I started training with that when I was just a little girl, with a much smaller one. It's something that takes years of practice to get just the mechanics of to make the full size one useable. No, I was actually thinking of a blade. I wanted to offer mine."

"Your sword?" Miroku considered this, moving his head back and forth side to side. "Maybe, but don't you need it?"

"Only temporarily. InuYasha can take you to Totosai to have one forged for you. And InuYasha could start your training while we sit out this weather. I don't use it much as you know, I prefer my Hiraikotsu, and I have the blade on my arm as well. Besides, aside from the occasional animal, I don't think we will see much battle here on the mountain."

Another osuwari and baka temee echoed out from the cave, making Sango and Miroku wince. InuYasha and Kagome walked out of the cave, both red faced from arguing, Kagome's nose in the air in anger, InuYasha's face covered in cave dirt.

Miroku looked at Sango. "Don't be too sure of that!" They both dissolved into laughter, causing both InuYasha and Kagome to glare at them.

* * *

---------------------------------

* * *

The rig was completely loaded and everything was packed. The small group of tama seekers was finally ready to move on to their new winter home. Miroku took a final run through both caves to be sure nothing was being left behind and then they were ready to go.  
InuYasha bent his legs to allow Kagome to climb onto his back, she looked at him, her eyes filled with pain for a minute then she sniffed, shoving her nose in the air 

"I prefer to walk, thank you!" Kagome turned her back, taking the last place in their line.

"Fine!" InuYasha took the rope for the rig, planning to use it to help break the path for the others through the deep snow. At the last minute, he turned back to her, getting right in her face.

"I don't know what's fucking wrong with you temee, but you better get over it by the time we get to the new cave."

"Or what?" Kagome stuck her chin in his face.

"Or…" InuYasha began, not really knowing or what. "Or you'll see what if you don't pull that stick out of your ass."

"Baka, baka, baka..." Kagome opened her mouth again, her lips beginning to form the O.

"And you better think twice about that osuwari, unless you want to be the one breaking the path."

Kagome closed her mouth, turning away from him.

InuYasha stomped away again to pick up the rope for the rig and begin the trek down the mountainside. He took one last glance at Kagome; his heart ached to see her swiping at the first tears on her cheek.

He continued down the mountainside, sneaking inconspicuous glances at her when she wasn't looking. Then, she caught him looking and gave him the dirtiest glare he had seen since the day he had ended up pinned to a tree.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with her?" his mind nagged him, he knew it was something he had done, and it had to be given his track record. He strained his mind, trying to remember what it could have been.

Was she upset because of Kikyo's involvement in his rescue last night? That made no sense at all, Kagome had seemed happy about it, remarking that Kikyo was fulfilling her promise to protect him. Besides, even though it was Kikyo's voice that he heard, it was Kagome's face that saved him. The promises Kikyo had shown him of the future they would share together.

As they passed the rocks where he had fallen and laid freezing in the snow, the pictures flashed in his mind again. Their wedding, He and Kagome together while she was nursing their first child, all of their children. They had a future together, he knew that and he had thought that she did too. So why would she be letting bad memories come between them now?

No, that couldn't be it. But something was wrong, what the hell was it?

The snow crunched under his feet, the beginning of a three-foot wide path he was breaking in the snow. He glanced back again at Kagome to see that she had begun to cry again after they passed the rocks. He he rememebered how shaken she had been last night and he couldn't blame her for crying now, he almost felt like crying himself. It had been scary. He wished they could have passed that point together, instead of bearing it alone the way they were. It was eating at him, not being able to get to the bottom of what the problem was.

Had he pushed her too far, too fast, by asking her to sleep in her bedding with him last night? All the way back up the mountain the only thought in his mind was seeing her face again, holding her.

When he finally HAD her in his arms, she was so warm and so soft the thought of letting her go was incomprehensible, so he hadn't. He never even thought of asking for more, though he had wanted her for what felt like an eternity. He had wanted her since the day he saw her swimming in the river naked right after the Shikon no tama shattered the first time. Kaede had asked him if he saw anything he liked, and his body betrayed his mind, screaming loudly "EVERYTHING!"

But he had too much respect for her to take advantage of the situation last night, besides they hadn't exactly been alone. But his dreams had been amazing. Sometimes it was a curse granted, but in cases like this it was a blessing, but he had always been a very vivid dreamer. He remembered every detail, right down to the sound her buttons made when they hit the floor as he tore them off her pajama top. He could still remember the feel of her lips, the amazing softness of her skin…her taste and touch.

Her scent had always made him half-mad, but the memory of the scent of her arousal from his dream was enough to make him acutely aware that if he didn't change his train of thought immediately he was going to go back, throw her down in the snow and take her. That could only result in getting him treated to her new "osuwari barrage" by the time Kagome was done with him, they wouldn't find his body until spring.

When he woke this morning, she was already up and dressed, staring into the fire. She had given him a fake half smile and an even more fake good morning before he left to hunt. InuYasha had returned to find the dangerous, snarling, evil spirited alter ego to the perky princess, the osuwari ogre.

"Kami, that must be it" InuYasha thought, "I pushed her too fast" He sighed, grateful it would be easy enough to patch up. InuYasha came up with a plan that was inarguably the absolute worst possible solution give the true situation.

He decided to back off and give her space.

* * *

-----------------------------------------

* * *

Kagome brought up the rear, kicking at the big clumps of snow left in the wake of the three-foot wide rig InuYasha was dragging behind him. 

"Kikyo" Kagome said in a half whine half rage, only loud enough for herself to hear. "You better come now, because I swear if he looks back here one more time I am going to kill him."

She giggled a little to herself, her first real laugh in awhile.

She knew she wasn't being fair to him; it wasn't like it was something he had done on purpose, even though he knew it would hurt her. Like his secret meetings with Kikyo use to be. That didn't make it hurt any less though. It still felt like he was rejecting her. How much more insulting can you possibly get than having the man you love go from biting and teasing the skin between your breasts one second, and then rolling over and snoring the next?

A huge chunk of snow was in the path directly in front of Kagome, in her minds eye she plastered InuYasha's human face onto it and then obliterated it. She looked up just in time to see InuYasha stumble slightly, and then continue on.

She turned her head to see that they were at the rocks where he had fallen the night before. She could still see the indent in the snow where he had lain, human and exposed to the freezing cold wind and snow. A rush of tears suddenly flooded her eyes and she blinked, letting them fall freely down her cheeks, her anger turned suddenly onto herself. How the hell could she be so mean? She had almost lost him!

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha's silver white hair blowing around his body, shining so amazingly in the sunshine and winter whiteness of the snow surrounding him. A new thought occurred to her then and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before, it was so obvious.

Even though he was sleeping, he wanted HER! He was dreaming of HER! Dreaming of making love to HER!

"InuYasha…!" Her voice was a whisper, carried out on a puff of steam in the cold air.

Kagome's heart flooded her body with warmth, like molten lava rushing down the side of an angry volcano. The sensation actually made her dizzy and she had to stop for a minute and rest her head in her hands.

"Kagome? You okay back there?" Miroku yelled having noticed her stop. Kagome's head shot up, and with a sick feeling, she watched as InuYasha turned away as soon as she looked up.

"Yeah, just a little headache." she yelled back, she reached for her backpack, pulling out her aspirin.

"Hurry up Kagome." InuYasha said his voice non-combative.

She nodded, digging in her bag for her bottle of water. InuYasha walked back to her and took her bag for her so she could use both hands to look. She looked at him thankfully, offering an actual genuine smile.

"Thanks." she located her water bottle, opened the bottle of aspirin and took two.

"Listen Kagome" he began "I know you're mad at me, but if you're not feeling good would you please ride? We can't afford to be slowed down, even a little bit. I feel another storm coming up and it feels bad, like it could be the worst one yet. I don't want to get us stuck out here and we still have a ways to go."

Kagome looked at him and nodded slightly.

InuYasha looked at her for a second, mild surprise flashing across his features. Then he shook himself slightly and turned around, lowering himself so she could get on his back. Kagome climbed on, wrapping her arms around his neck. She laid her cheek on the back of his head and whispered to him softly.

"InuYasha…I'm sorry.""

He squeezed her legs tightly; haven attached the rope for the rig to his waste and prepared to take off.

"Hang on tight now."

Kagome tightened her arms around his neck, clenching his hoari in her fingers. She laid her head on his back, using his hair as protection from the cold wind.

InuYasha smiled as he felt Kagome's cheek settle between his shoulder blades, things were once again as they should be. He lifted a foot and began to run.

* * *

---------------------------------------

* * *

InuYasha had informed Miroku and Sango about his concerns so now Miroku ran along directly behind Inuyasha, Sango on his back so they could double their pace. 

When they were halfway, the sun disappeared behind the clouds and the air grew colder. A little further down the mountainside a light snow began to fall, mixed with freezing rain. Not enough to make running harder but just enough to sting the cheeks as it pelted them in the face. They stopped briefly and Kagome gave them all scarves and mittens to protect their exposed skin. After a while when the freezing rain got worse, even InuYasha had to admit he was glad she had forced them on him and Kagome couldn't help giggling over how cute he looked in them.

The freezing rain completely stopped around late afternoon, giving them another space of peaceful travel, then the wind began to kick up once again. Now veterans of what to look for in these mountain storms, they knew this was just a precursor of what was to come, but even InuYasha hadn't been expecting it to get anywhere near as violent as it did. The heavy snowfall began when they were three quarters of the way to their destination, making it take twice as long as it should have.

However, finally they reached the new cave and waited anxiously for InuYasha to roll the boulders away so they could see this "incredible" find of his. InuYasha had already told Miroku and Sango that he claimed ownership immediately on a particular place for her as a surprise, but Kagome was completely caught unaware as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to see the cave.

She was allowed to "oohhhh" and "Ahhhh" and "How cool" over the stream, the waterfall and the one hot spring, but as she turned to look at the other side of the cave InuYasha stopped her, putting his floppy sleeves over her face.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?" she protested, listen to Miroku and Sango laugh at InuYasha's enthusiasm in the background, particularly considering how viciously they had been arguing when they set out that day.

"You'll see." He led her carefully across the huge cave floor, yelling a "Shhhhhhh" at Miroku and Sango as they discovered the second hot spring attached to the two caverns, bringing an excited squeak from Sango. She looked at the one cavern, seeing the odd formations in the cavern, and pointed at Kagome. InuYasha nodded, and then Sango pointed to the other, mouthing the word "mine"

"InuYasha, are you going to drop me over that waterfall because you're still mad at me or something?" Kagome smiled with a little laugh

"Shut up. Don't tempt me." He teased as he led her into the area, trying to decide which section was best to put her in so she would see the most when she opened her eyes. Finally decided, he dropped his hands and let her see.

"Okay, you can open them." He walked away, covering his sensitive ears to protect them from the coming scream.

He wasn't disappointed. Kagome's scream of delight would have put any Minnesota Vikings fan to shame.

"Oh my …Kami! Two hot springs!" She looked at Sango grinning "One for us, one for them." She wandered into the cavern, screaming again. "Jeeze! This is kind of like my room at home"  
She turned around then, noticing something InuYasha had missed the previous day because of the positioning of the light.

"There's even an alcove to sleep in!"

A bed. He had given Kagome a room with a bed. . What the hell kind of message was she going to take from THAT? Here he was supposed to be giving her space and now it looked like he was pouring on more pressure. She was going to be running away so fast one of those jet things that he almost blew up that one time wouldn't be able to catch her.  
InuYasha hurried to attempt to rectify the situation.

"I didn't know that was there." He spit out the first thing that came to his mind "If I had I wouldn't have claimed this room for you."

Kagome felt her heart sink into her feet. What the hell was that suppose to mean? She turned to him.

"What do you mean by that InuYasha?" She struggled to keep her voice calm.

InuYasha felt his feet drop to his knees into a hole of his own making, the anger of before seeping back into Kagome's eyes.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea, is all." He tried to back pedal, trying to make it make sense.

Kagome sighed deeply, trying to clear the basketball that was lodged in her throat, threatening to choke the life from her.

She turned away from him. "What idea would that be?"

InuYasha felt himself drop into the hole up to his hips, now she was hurt, and that was worse, much, much worse.

Inuyasha walked up behind her, lightly resting his hands on her arms. "I don't want to make….I mean I don't want you to think…" he paused and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to think that I want to make love to you…"

Kagome gasped, cutting him off and jerking away from him. The molten lava was flowing through her body again, but it wasn't warmth this time, it was a mixture of pain and rage…a dangerous combination. Kagome lifted her arm and sent InuYasha to his knees with a stinging slap.

InuYasha struggled to control his temper. She didn't understand…hadn't let him even finish his sentence…

"How dare YOU!" She screamed down at him, feeling her heart broken into a million pieces, destroyed by the lava coursing through her body.

"Kagome…" InuYasha went to his feet, trying to explain. His mind was screaming out the last words to the sentence she wouldn't let him finish…

"…_RIGHT NOW. I don't want you to think that I want to make love to you RIGHT NOW_" Why the hell couldn't she just shut up and allow him to finish! Damn stubborn woman!

"Why would I think that? Do you think I even care? Why would I want that with you?" Kagome desperately raced to cover herself, he could never know, she wouldn't allow him to ever know how much she loved him.

"Kagome, let me explain, Shit, you won't even let me talk…" InuYasha reached for her hands, but she jerked them back

"NO! Don't ever fucking touch me again, you've done enough touching for…" she stopped, no…she would NOT let him know how he had hurt her last night.

"What's that suppose to mean?" InuYasha was confused, angry with her stubborn refusal to let him explain.

"Never mind, you don't care anyway. YOU only care about dead fake women who try to kill you. Why don't you go, go to hell and ..." InuYasha flinched at her words, feeling like she had just kicked him in the gut.

Kagome put her hand over her mouth, horrified at the look on InuYasha's face. How! How the hell could she have thrown Kikyo at him like that after all this time? Particularly considering the situation had been resolved months and months ago! And what she said. She was so ashamed of herself. So ashamed.

"Kutabare," InuYasha spat at her "Baka temee. Kutabare! Kikyo may have been dead, but at least she never led men on to get things from them like you do, flaunting yourself around half naked with what's his name in your time and probably kami knows who else. Eh? Fucking yariman."

Sango and Miroku had stayed out of it up until then, now Miroku stepped between them, dragging InuYasha to the huge cavern, while Sango took Kagome's arm, pulling her in the other direction.

"Hey calm down you guys, this is stupid, it's a misunderstanding I'm sure."

Kagome was shocked silent. InuYasha had never, ever, even in their worst days in the very beginning said anything so cruel to her, never in their worst fights. But she couldn't blame him for it. Not in the least, it was all her fault.

More than anything else ever in her life, she longed to go home. She wanted her mama and buyo, and ojii and even Sota. She wanted her room and the comfort of familiar things. Mostly she wanted to be away from InuYasha and her shame. But she couldn't go home. She was stranded on a mountainside in the middle of a fucking storm five hundred years in the past.

Kagome glanced sadly around the cavern that had only minutes ago brought her such joy. He had been so sweet, thinking of her and how she must be missing home. She didn't deserve this, she couldn't, wouldn't accept it.

Then she remembered the other smaller caves she had seen while waiting for InuYasha to roll the boulders from the entrance.  
Numbly she bent her knees picking up her bags, then glanced over her shoulder to the other side of the cave where Miroku and InuYasha sat talking. Then they got up, walking down to explore the waterfall. Kagome hated herself. He had looked so sad, so miserable.

It was all her fault, he had been trying to do something so sweet for her…, she just went, and she ruined …everything.

"That's a good idea Kagome." Sango brushed her arm with her fingers, "let's get our sleeping areas set up, then…"

Kagome turned away from the cavern and walked towards the front of the cave.

"Kagome" Sango called after her "Where are you going?"

Kagome didn't stop, didn't pause, didn't as much as turn around.

"I'm moving out!"

Kagome reached the front of the cave, and then walked out into the storm in search of a place to wait out the remaining days until the January thaw … alone.

* * *

Chapter Seven Preview:

After Kagome leaves, Sango rushes to the waterfall to tell InuYasha of Kagome's leaving. InuYasha starts to go after her, but at Miroku's suggestion, InuYasha agrees to wait to approach Kagome at her new cave until morning, giving them both time to cool off. That doesn't stop InuYasha from spending the night just inside the entrance to the cave where she is sleeping to make sure she is kept safe.

* * *

Part One-Chapter Seven

Finding Home

Coming Soon

* * *


	7. Finding Home

-------------------

* * *

---------------------------------------

* * *

-------------------

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and not this overtired, majorly bored and moderately cranky at the moment fan fiction writer.

* * *

Notes. Aha! Well, its not exactly late afternoon, but here is the afore mentioned second part. Whew… another long one, 16 pages in word processor. I will not be doing a chapter tomorrow (Sunday) mostly because if I hog the computer all day again my kid will make me so miserable I will be looking for a shaman priestess to make a subjugation bead necklace with the commands "DOWN GIRL, DOWN!"

* * *

Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter and Ill cya again next week.

* * *

Oh btw, not sure what updates are looking like for next week yet because of the holiday on Thursday. I have no life however, so I am sure I will do at least three. 

Puppy Love,

CJ

-

* * *

-------------------------

* * *

----------------------------------------

* * *

Part One

Chapter Seven

Finding Home

* * *

---------------------------------------

* * *

-----------------------

* * *

-

InuYasha desperately wanted to be sick.

_Kutabare….Baka temee, Kutabare! Kikyo may have been dead, but at least she never led men on to get things from them like you do,_

He couldn't stop hearing the words,

_flaunting yourself around half naked with what's his name in your time and kami knows who else._

they resonated in his head, torturing him.

_Eh? Fucking yariman._

If he had any guts he would he would transform Tessiaga and plunge it into his fucking neck. He knew he didn't deserve her, as usual he had proven it.

_Eh? Fucking yariman._

No, this time he had sunk to an all new low.

InuYasha looked across the cave where Kagome and Sango stood. Her face was still ghostly white, completely devoid of color as it had been since he had crossed that awful line. She would never forgive him for this. She couldn't, how could she?

"Don't beat yourself up InuYasha." Miroku admonished

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Everyone says things they wish they could take back when they are angry."

"Not like this. I called her a yariman Miroku. A fucking yariman!" InuYasha got up and started walking toward the entrance to the cave.

"InuYasha, where are you going?" Miroku followed him. "You can't leave, not in that storm."

InuYasha stopped, and then turned abruptly, heading for the waterfall followed by Miroku.

He sat down on the rocks on the other wall staring at the crystal clear water.

"I don't know what to do." He sighed finally, putting his head in his hands.

Miroku noticed Sango on the rocks on the other side, picking her way down.

"I don't know InuYasha…I think…"

"InuYasha, Miroku…" Sango having made her way to the bottom of the rocks was now running towards them

"What's wrong?" Miroku walked out to meet her, InuYasha looked up in alarm, a feeling of dread growing in his gut.

"Kagome, she…." Sango began At Kagome's name, Inuyasha looked up sharply, leaping to where Miroku and Sango stood.

"What about Kagome?"

"You have to go after her…. She …"

"She what?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"Calm down InuYasha, your not letting her tell us anything." Miroku put his hand on InuYasha's arm. It was only the memory of all the trouble caused by an earlier sentence that he hadn't been allowed to be complete that kept him from blowing up.

He nodded, forcing himself to remain restrained.

"She left the cave."

"Maybe she just went for air." Miroku suggested.

Sango shook her head. "She took all of her things, I asked her where she was going, and she said…she said she was moving out."

"SHE WHAT?" InuYasha's face drained of all color, then he brushed past, Miroku and Sango on his heels. "Damn it, this fucking shit has gone too far. She's probably trying to get home. She going to get herself killed."

"Are you going after her InuYasha?"

"Of course." He glanced at Miroku like he was the world's biggest idiot.

"Kagome isn't dumb InuYasha; she knows it's too dangerous to be out in this kind of storm. Likely she didn't go too far."

"He's right" Sango added "She went into one of the other caves."

"So what are you saying Miroku? That I should just leave her out there to freeze to death?" InuYasha felt a hand on his arm, he was about to turn around and swing, and then he realized it was Sango.

"InuYasha, wait a minute." Miroku's voice came up on the opposite side of the hand on his arm.

Smooth Miroku, real smooth.

InuYasha stopped, clenching his teeth to remain calm.

"What do you want houshi?" he clenched and unclenched his fists inside his sleeves, irritated at the constant delays. He could have had Kagome back here by now.

"Kagome isn't going to come willingly you know"  
Now he was wasting time with the obvious? InuYasha felt his blood boil.

"Yeah so?"

"How are you going to convince her?" Miroku was actually serious about this shit? He knew there was no reasoning with Kagome when she was like this.

"Kicking and screaming probably. What are you getting at?"

InuYasha decided that if Miroku made him waste one more minute on this nonsense, the next fist he made in his sleeve was headed for the ecchi houshi's face

"Hear me out. If you go over there now and try to drag her back, as upset as you both are, it is just going to make things worse."

Inuyasha's fist tightened in his sleeve, Miroku had about two seconds to get out of his way.

"InuYasha" Sango pleaded "Please, listen."

InuYasha took a deep breath and nodded.

"Right now, Kagome is somewhere where we can still keep an eye on her and make sure she is safe. But if things get worse, there is no telling what Kagome might try to do."

InuYasha sighed deeply, resignation taking over from head to toe. Kagome had many really wonderful traits, but being clear thinking and rational wasn't one of them. If this went much farther, Kagome very well could try to make it down the mountainside alone. He would rather lose every bit of his pride than to lose her.

"You'll make sure she has a fire and is comfortable?"

"Of course." Miroku agreed.

"If the cave isn't acceptable, you have to move her to one that is."

Miroku nodded, glancing at Sango while both of them tried not to grin at one another. Life would be a hell of a lot more peaceful if InuYasha and Kagome would just quit being so stubborn and admit how much they loved each other.

InuYasha turned to Sango "And you know where she is"

"Yes, I watched her when she left, going through the other caves"

"Damn it. Let's go Miroku." InuYasha began walking to the cave entrance.

"You're coming?" Miroku caught up to him

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "How the hell am I supposed to protect her if I am sitting in here baka houshi?"

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

Kagome sat cross-legged on her sleeping bag sewing the buttons back on her pajama top; doing everything she could to push her terrible words out of her mind. Unfortunately for her, the storm had just ended, the winds dying down leaving only a soft pretty snow falling, she was left with a calm and quiet night when she would have preferred a nice stormy distraction outside to take her mind off the ugly storm going on inside. 

Talk about impossible.

She couldn't bear it, when she remembered the look on his face, all the hurt from her words… all she wanted was to crawl inside her snakeskin and die.

"Kagome?" Miroku peeked his head around the corner

Kagome attempted to muster up a smile, coming up with more of a half grimace instead.

"Miroku…what are you doing here?"

"Sango told me where you were, I came to check on you." he sat across the fire from her.

"I'm fine thank you. How is…" Kagome looked down, feeling like she didn't even have a right to say his name.

"he." she finished

"InuYasha is fine" Miroku couldn't miss the way Kagome flinched when he said the name. "Not happy of course."

The guilt and hatred at herself crawled from her stomach into her neck, threatening to gag her. A sob rose in Kagome's throat and she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"**SHIT**!" She yelled, throwing her pajama top into the corner across from where she sat. "**SHIT! SHIT! SHIT**!" She sent her small sewing kit and then her flashlight to join it with very satisfying crashes.

"Kagome…"Miroku moved to sit next to her, taking her hand

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chin, putting her head down, crying onto her knees.

"I really did it this time Miroku. I really, really fucked everything up." She lifted her head, turning it to lie sideways and wiping at her cheeks.

"Just give it a little time."

"You didn't see his face, kami, how he must hate me now." Kagome sniffled, wishing for the entire world that she had brought a bigger supply of tissues.

"InuYasha doesn't hate you; I don't think he could hate you if he tried." Miroku rubbed her back, careful not to give her the wrong idea considering his ecchi history.

"No, He has to hate me. What I said was so awful, it was mean, and worse, it was spiteful to Kikyo. That's the most awful thing…I was spiteful to Kikyo. How could I be so cruel?" Kagome began crying harder. "So you see? He has to hate me now."

"Why?"

"Because…Because I HATE me!"

"Oh Kagome. That's not true. There's too much that is good about you for anyone to hate you."

"Well, I do. I was mean and spiteful to two people that I care about, and I can never forgive myself for that"

Miroku sighed, patting her shoulder.

"You've had a really long day and you were up really early. Part of the reason you feel so horrible is probably because you're so tired." He reached for the top of her sleeping bag, pulling it back.

"Come on, get in bed and get some sleep." Kagome lay down and Miroku zipped the heavy zipper up to her chin.

Miroku brushed her hair from her forehead. "You'll see, things will look better in the morning. Okay?"

Kagome looked at him, Miroku nodded in encouragement, earning himself a small smile.

"Okay." He stood up to leave the cave; the sound of her crying reached his ears before he even left the entrance.

Miroku stepped out of the cave and looked around for InuYasha, he looked up just in time to find him sitting on the rocks above the cave, too shocked by her words to wipe his own tears away before Miroku saw them.

* * *

-------------------------------

* * *

InuYasha looked down at Miroku, hastily wiping his face on his sleeves. Miroku began walking towards the cave and InuYasha jumped down to follow after him. They stopped outside of the big cave, InuYasha turned back to where Kagome lay crying. 

"I've always known I didn't deserve her. If that doesn't prove my point I don't know what does."

Miroku looked at him, offering him a half smile and a pat on the back, then he turned at entered the cave and InuYasha returned to his vigil on the rocks.

He couldn't help thinking about what he had overheard.

Kagome was angry with herself, but not just because her words had hurt him, but because they were spiteful to Kikyo. Kikyo, the woman from InuYasha's past that had with him, been the cause of so much of Kagome's pain. The woman who had tried to kill them both on more than one occasion. Kami. It made him hate himself even more for his contributions to the argument.

InuYasha was overcome with the need to be close to her, he jumped down, then sat down just inside the entrance of the cave where he could easily pick up her scent. Aside from the moment when she had rested her cheek on his back, it was the only moment of peace that he had.

* * *

----------------------------------

* * *

Kagome woke late in the night, the fire had burned down to faint glowing embers and she was disorientated, not knowing where she was. She reached her hand out into the darkness for her flashlight but her hand found nothing but empty space. That one simple moment of remembering, why it wasn't it its usual spot started a chain reaction, her memory returned with disgusting speed and clarity, triggering a violent return of her tears. 

Kagome rolled over, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, successfully curling into a ball and burying herself as deep as she could into her sleeping bag.

InuYasha sat less than ten feet away, his hands fisted in his lap while he fought the gasping sobs that rested at the base of his throat, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if that could stop his pain.

He couldn't take it much longer he knew, he would have to go and wake Miroku soon and ask the houshi to sit watch over her. That was his only hope of escaping the night with even the smallest bit of his mind in tact. He pushed himself up from the ground, stepping out into the cold night to wake the only relief for his torture.

The picture floated in front of Kagome's eyes once again of how InuYasha had looked with his hair shining in the sunlight and reflection off the snow that afternoon. Her heart was calling out to him of its own will, forcing his name to her lips…

"InuYasha…" she sobbed. "I need you…" Darkness surrounded her body, like the pain that surrounded her soul, and just like her soul there was no longer a light in the darkness to come to her rescue. That her own cruel tongue was at fault for her extinguished light only served to make her pain that much greater.

Her body shook and her sobs turned into violent wailing as she turned onto her stomach, forcing her face deep into her pillow.

Her wailing mixed with fear when she felt arms reaching beneath her, gently turning her over, then fear turned to amazed shock when she felt cold lips brush over her cheek as she was pulled close. He picked her up, then carried her out into the cold night, wrapped in her sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Kagome was too shocked to remember to be mad.

"I'm taking you back to where you belong."

"My stuff…"

"I'll get it in the morning." InuYasha carried her back to the cavern he had claimed for her, setting her down in the alcove and sitting down next to her, holding her close to him. Kagome felt like nails were being driven into her heart, suddenly back in this place of her shame, and she began to cry once again.

"Kagome, please don't cry anymore…" InuYasha whispered into her ear, his cheek touched hers; mixing his tears with hers, "I don't think I could it."

Kagome cried harder, pushing away from him "InuYasha…I shouldn't be here. I don't…I mean I left because…"

InuYasha reached down taking her hands "I know why you left. Kagome, what I said to you was far worse."

"But …"

InuYasha pulled her against him again "Kikyo would understand. As for me, there is nothing to forgive, unless were talking about you forgiving me."

"What if I can't forgive myself?" Inuyasha loosened his grip and Kagome moved back.

"What?"

"InuYasha, I feel so sick about what I did, I don't think I can ever get past it." Kagome swiped at a new batch of tears on her cheeks, realizing as she said it that it was the truth.

InuYasha cupped her face in his hands "You just have to."

"But …." InuYasha cut her off in the most wonderful way possible, using his lips. When he pulled back Kagome's eyes were huge.

"Right now." InuYasha took advantage of her shock to finish a sentence from earlier.

"What?" Kagome looked at him, her face screwed up in a puzzled frown.

"It's what I was trying to say earlier, I don't want you to think I want to make love to you right now. I guess I picked a bad place to take a deep breath, since I didn't get a chance to finish the sentence"Kagome stared at him, her jaw nearly on her chest. Then her hands flew to cover her face.

"Baka. I am such a damn baka!" Kagome moaned into her hands. This whole thing had been her fault!

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, kami, I am so sorry." Kagome put her arms around his neck

InuYasha smiled, pulling back to kiss her cheek. He gave her his best glare and frown "Just don't fucking think about doing it again." He kissed her forehead "Get some sleep."

InuYasha rose to leave, but Kagome caught his hand. She pulled down the side of her sleeping bag, and then opened her arms to him.

InuYasha smiled, stripping down to his hakema, then he climbed in next to her settling her in his arms, anxious for whatever his dreams had for him that night.

* * *

-----------------------------------------

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear, The "perfect day for another rabbit hunting expedition." He didnt want to cut it too close to Christmas and still needed so damn many pelts to pull off what he wanted to do. 

InuYasha crossed to the cave that he and Kagome had abandoned in the night. He shivered a little, remembering the horrible heart wrenching sound of her wailing in the darkness. He thanked kami once again for gifting the inu with superior hearing; he had been on his way to the other cave when he heard her called out his name.Miroku had been right though, in the light of day everything did look so much better. Waking up next to her was something he planned to indulge himself in a lot more, as long as it was okay with her.

He stepped into the dimness of the cave and began throwing her things into whatever he could find. Kagome had told him not to worry about being neat since she was just going to reorganize everything in "their" new room when he brought it over. He had smiled at that, liking the sound of it the minute he heard it. They had to talk later; he wanted to make it clear where he stood on other matters and be sure she knew that he did not intend to rush her into anything. For now though, Miroku was waiting for him, excited to combine his first sword lesson with InuYasha's hunting trip. He took a last turn around to be sure he had everything, noticing Kagome's flashlight and sewing kit spilled against the wall atop one of her pajama tops.

"So that's what she was throwing around in here last night." InuYasha chuckled, remembering how he flinched at the sudden sound of things flying against the wall. He reached down for her pajama top, growling when he pricked his finger on the sewing needle and thread poking through the top button.

InuYasha's mind flashed on the memory of the sound of popping buttons hitting the cave floor. But that had been in his dream...

Looking closer he noticed that not only was that the top button, it was the only button.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again; you've done enough touching for…"

Everything about her actions yesterday suddenly made perfect sense, right from the minute he realized she was pissed at him. InuYasha quickly shoved the pajama top into the bag in his other hand then stomped out of the cave, desperately trying to remember just how far things had gone in his "dream" the night before last.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Eight Preview: 

Kagome knows what happened; But Kagome doesn't know that InuYasha knows what happened. InuYasha knows what happened, and knows why Kagome didn't tell him what happened, InuYasha knows he needs to tell Kagome he knows what happened, and he would IF they could get a minute of privacy. The caves big, but its not that big and Miroku and Sango have no CLUE what happened and neither InuYasha or Kagome are about to tell them what happened. So, what's a guy got to do to get some alone time with the woman he loves?

The woman he what???

* * *

-

* * *

Part One-Chapter 8

Crazy Hanyou

running on

Eggshells

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


	8. Crazy Hanyou Running On Eggshells

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. I WANT Sesshomaru, but wanting is a long way from owning.

* * *

Notes: Uh, so Yeah, Got a question. A couple people apparently found something funny about chapter seven, I'd like to know exactly WHAT, since it is the most serious chapter I've written in the series so far.

* * *

Seriously, please don't laugh at serious chapters in reviews, that hurts my feelings and YOU WONT LIKE ME WHEN IM ANGRY, I'll kill everyone off and replace them with telletubbies and carebears.

* * *

Sorry this chapter didn't get up on time, I kept getting one distraction after another, all day and having ADD, that is not a good thing. Hey, go read "Grief" and "Days of Gold" and review. Grief is finished, DOG is a side project that I will be working on when I need a break here and there. But I love Grief, its one of my favs.

* * *

Part One -Chapter Eight

Crazy Hanyou

running

on

Eggshells

* * *

InuYasha propped himself up on his elbow, allowing himself to look down into the face of the one who he held tightly with his other arm. Worry crept up his spine, lodging uncomfortably between his shoulder blades. InuYasha couldn't help but think he should have been use to it by now; it had been with him constantly since he had picked up Kagome's pajama top from the floor of the abandoned cave and noticed that the buttons were all missing. That she had fled to the cave after a horrible argument had stopped him from talking to her about it right away. He was so afraid of rocking the boat again so soon, and for the moment, things were all right between them. Still it ate at him, wondering deep down what nasty things she must think of him. Did she know that he was asleep? Did she think he was being an ecchi pig like she use to call the houshi? 

"Damn it! How far did I go?"

He sank his fangs into his lower lip, just short of drawing blood, his mind screaming at him in anger. As clear as his dreams were, they never stayed with him long after waking. He couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. Why she hadn't said anything was obvious, so much of yesterday they had been barely civil to one another. Miscues and missteps seemed to be the thing that defined their relationship, what relationship they had anyway. That had always been a problem for them, not communicating with one another. Something they would have to start doing if they hoped to make it work. InuYasha wanted it to work; he wanted it to work very much.

InuYasha sighed, giving up on the hope of sleeping anytime soon. He quietly disentangled himself from Kagome, pulling her blankets up to cover her and kissing her forehead. He snatched his inner robe and hoari off the floor, covering her with his hoari for extra warmth and sliding his arms into his robe, tucking it into his hakema. While she was asleep was an excellent time to work without having to worry about her sticking her nose into his business and ruining his surprise. Kagome was just too curious for her own good.

InuYasha leapt up over the rocks to the tiny alcove near the cave ceiling he had found when he was exploring the cave. It wasn't even high enough for him to stand in, but he could sit comfortably and stretch his legs out, and it was reasonably deep, deep enough to lay out a fair share of rabbit pelts side by side to dry. He could sit in here and stitch them together too, which is what he planned to do this night since he and Miroku had cleaned the new ones already, though they weren't quite dried out enough yet. He stretched the drying pelts, making sure they stayed flat and didn't roll. Then he laid them out, smoothing them against the stone again and picked up his stack of already dry pelts to stitch. He searched for the thick needle that Sango had given him, almost swearing out loud when he caught his knuckle on it with a nasty scrape.

"Shit" he settled for hissing quietly between his clenched teeth, bringing his knuckle to his mouth, but instantly he remembered pricking his finger on Kagome's tiny sewing needle that morning.

InuYasha let his head fall back against the cave wall, closing his eyes.

"Fuck."

Worry crept up his neck coming to rest on his temples, wrinkling his forehead and eyebrows. He had been trying all day, but he still couldn't remember. His dreams always faded so damn fast.

"What the hell did I do to you Kagome?"

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome rolled over, her cold nose searching for a warm back to nuzzle into. Finding none, she blinked her eyes open to see at the stone wall in front of her. 

"Over here." InuYasha grinned, crawling under the warm blankets next to her and pulling her against him.

"Where were you?" Kagome yawned, smothering her mouth against her pillow.

"None of your business" InuYasha rested his chin on her shoulder; he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"You're being awfully secretive." Kagome snuggled back against him. She couldn't get enough of the feel of him against her. He had still barely kissed her, at least on purpose, but just his being close to her, holding her like this was more than she had dared to dream about for a long time.

"So what of it?"

Kagome turned onto her back, and then flipped onto her side facing him, pulling him close against her.

"What are you up to InuYasha?"

He grinned, "Told you, it's none of your business."

"None of my business?" Kagome frowned at him, reaching her hands up behind his ears. "Keeping secrets from me InuYasha? Shame on you!" she dove her fingers into his hair, tickling his most sensitive spot, the spot just behind his ears.

"Oy! Stop that." InuYasha smiled, took her arms, pulling them down to his chest and then pinning her hands between them.

Kagome laughed, "That's not fair"

InuYasha kissed her lightly, pulling back with a grin.  
"Who said I was fair"

Kagome laughed at him and InuYasha looked down into her face, figuring that now was as good a time as any for that talk they needed to have.

"Kagome…we should talk." He brushed her hair behind her ear, brushing his thumb down her jaw.

"What's wrong?" Kagome looked at him worriedly.

"Nothings wrong." He smiled, kissing her again, allowing her arms free. "I want to be clear, about the other day, when you misunderstood what I was trying to say"

Kagome put her arm around him again, snuggling into his chest, feeling the shame wash over her again.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, you have no idea how much I wish I could take that day back and do it over"

InuYasha's guilt tugged at him, he hated not even knowing what he had done.

"I wasn't completely innocent, so don't put all the blame on yourself Kagome."

"The worst of it was my fault. I was so stupid. I need to keep my mouth closed and listen more."

"We both need to learn to communicate better Kagome"

"Your right"

"Otherwise, our relationship is going to breakdown before we even get a chance to see how good it can be. We need to work together"

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha pouted.

"It's not you, I'm sorry…it's just…you've been watching afternoon talk shows with mama haven't you"

"What makes you say that?" InuYasha looked down, showing off his sexiest half grin.

Kagome laughed. "Oh, I don't know" She deepened her voice in a horrible imitation of InuYasha "We need to communicate or our relationship is going to breakdown"

"It's true." InuYasha grinned.

"I know it is" She laughed again "It's just that…that's not the way you talk. You say things like, "Tell me what's wrong or I'm gonna get pissed and drop you on your fucking head"

InuYasha couldn't help but laugh, she was dead on.

"But, your also right InuYasha, and I think it's really sweet that your willing to make that kind of commitment, to communicate better I mean"

"Kagome" InuYasha brushed his fingers through the hair that framed her face.  
"I am totally committed to making things work between us." He growled inwardly at himself, that wasn't what he meant to say.

"The other day, I was trying to tell you that"

"InuYasha! Rise and Shine"

InuYasha closed his eyes, rolling his face down into the pillow.

"Were awake Miroku." Kagome yelled, knowing the houshi would just barge in anyway.

"I hope you're decent, because" Miroku stepped through the rock archway "I am coming in anyway"

InuYasha lifted his head, turning it to glare at Miroku. The houshi was quite fortunate that looks couldn't actually kill.

"Baka" InuYasha flipped the blankets back so he could turn around and sit up. "Of course were decent"

"I believe we were going hunting again InuYasha." Miroku grinned. "And I seem to recall something about sword lesson number two" Miroku tried to pull the blade from its scabbard in a showy manner, failing to clear the scabbard. Yet the houshi only laughed at himself.

"I'm so clumsy still"

Kagome wondered how anyone could be so cheerful so early in the morning.  
"Is Sango still asleep?"

"I believe so, though of course, being a man of high morals, I wouldn't dream of invading her private quarters to peek." Miroku tried his sword trick again, this time clearing the scabbard, but dropping it on the floor of the cave.

"Unless you knew nobody was watching." InuYasha smirked, fastening the ties on his inner robe and reaching for the hoari that Kagome handed him. He smiled, looking deeply, longingly, into her eyes. Damn it was hard to look away from her. Baka Miroku and his timing.

"InuYasha." The houshi feigned a pout, not particularly well, "You wound me. I am man changed by the love of a good woman."

"The good woman agrees with InuYasha" Sango came up behind Miroku, teasing him with her smile. "Good morning Kagome, Good morning, InuYasha."

InuYasha mumbled out his usual grump-ish good morning. Kagome bounced off the bedding onto InuYasha's back, accepting a ride to the fire pit and kissing his cheek just before she slid off.

"Good Morning Sango!" The princess of perky, now back in full force, pulled her hair on top of her head, holding it in place with a hair tie, then went about helping Sango prepare breakfast.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome relaxed back against the stone wall of the hot spring, still wondering if she were about to wake up from a dream. She opened her eyes, Sango was looking at her, the oddest smile on her face. 

"What?"

"Oh, nothing really." Sango's smile widened, making Kagome roll her eyes and pretend to ignore it.

Sango always held things back, it wasn't that she did it on purpose, in her purest heart she didn't wish to act like nosy old busy body, yet she was completely unable to hide her feelings. The woman was an open book, easier to read than a first grade reader, the trouble was interpreting what you read.

"Sango! Have I grown a second nose? Inu ears? What?" Kagome smiled, trying to encourage Sango to say what was on her mind.

"Of course not" Sango laughed

"Then tell me why your looking at me and smiling your head off!"

"Well, yesterday, I thought it was just because you had that horrible fight the day before. But…"

Kagome looked at Sango with "but what" look

"Something has happened between you and InuYasha, some kind of big change, for the good I mean. I noticed this morning, how much closer you've become… since the argument I mean." Sango looked down at the water, her cheeks were pink, as if she was worried she had said too much, been too nosy.

Kagome thought for it minute. "You know Sango, we have all changed in some way of course, but, none of us anywhere near as much as InuYasha has. Have I ever told you that the night we first met, he tried to kill me?"

Sango gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "Kagome! No…"

"Yeah, for the Shikon no tama. It was whole then, it had just been bitten out of my side by the yuckiest demon…a centipede."

"Mistress Centipede?" Sango asked

"Yeah. You know of her then." Kagome sat up, pulling her knees up.

"Only that she was thrown into the bone eaters well…and we vanquished one of her family if you remember…She was the one who pulled you into the well then wasn't she"

Sango's eyes were huge as Kagome nodded. She had heard the story of how Kagome had first come to the past, but not the names, the fine details.

"You were pulled into the past and almost killed twice, all in one day. It's a wonder you haven't lost your mind." Sango shook her head.

Kagome laughed, finding great humor in what Sango was saying.  
"InuYasha would probably say I have"

They both smiled and Kagome became thoughtful again.

"I think what kept me sane was InuYasha. Having him to fight with. We found a lot at first to fight about. You should have seen how he reacted when I shattered the Shikon no Tama the first time. I thought he was going to slash me into hundreds of pieces, one for each shard of the tama. If not for the necklace, I believe he would have.

"He was so different then. I don't think you would have even recognized him, he was so full of pain and hate and anger because of what happened with Kikyo and Naraku. Then just as he started to let his barriers down some, Urasue revived Kikyo and…well, you know the rest."

"You are right though. He has changed, look at how he reacted when you shattered the Shikon no Tama again a few weeks ago" Sango smiled

"I was so afraid he was going to go ballistic on me." Kagome laughed "I think everything we have been through has been bringing us here, to this time. Preparing us for one another. I honestly think we were meant to be together forever."

Sango giggled a little. "I was right, something big has definitely happened between you and InuYasha."

Kagome thought back to the conversation that was cut off this morning, a tiny bit of worry on her brow.

"I hope so."

* * *

---------------------

* * *

InuYasha tied the stitch off, then jumped down from the alcove. He was getting close to having enough pelts now. Five or six more should do it. Then all he had to do was all that sewing. 

" Keh. Fucking woman's work."

He considered just giving Kagome the pelts and letting her do it, but that kind of defeated the purpose of gift giving, if the gift turned out to involve work. Speaking of work, he had time before Miroku was expecting to go hunting again…He grinned, "I hope the villagers like rabbit"

Come the thaw they were going to be getting a shit load of it.

He wanted to wake Kagome and finish their conversation from the day before. As he had suspected, finding time to finish yesterday had been impossible. Miroku had talked him into staying out until late in the afternoon, and InuYasha's catch hadn't been good, so they stayed out until close to dark. While Miroku and Sango took their turn preparing dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome had lay together in their alcove. After constant interruptions, InuYasha fell asleep.

InuYasha took off his robe, then slid in next to her, pulling up their blankets where it was nice and warm. He slid his arm around her, burying his nose in her hair, Kami, he couldn't breathe in her scent near deep enough. His hand slid along her stomach, then her chest, meaning to reach to cup her cheek, but it remained frozen on her chest, finding a completely exposed breast. Her nipple was semi hard under his palm, and his hand twitched, brushing over her of its own accord.

InuYasha closed his eyes and grit his teeth, then forced his hand to start to move, only to find it stopped by a smaller hand and moved back down.

"You don't have to… stop I mean… if you don't want to…" Kagome whispered and removed her own hand, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him… "I …like it ...when you touch me"

InuYasha released her breast, sliding his thumb over her nipple, holding his breath with the pleasure of the sensation. He slid his hand over her jaw, pulling her towards him as she shifted her body so it faced him.

He bent his head to hers, meeting her lips briefly, then pulled back. He looked deeply into the dark brown velvet that was her eyes, and he knew that here was his destiny, this was the one that he loved above all others. Had Kikyo known? She must have…why else would she have pulled so many strings to keep them together?

"InuYasha…?" Kagome touched his cheek with her fingers, pulling them back bearing a solitary tear.

"What …? Have I done something wrong"

He couldn't speak, so he shook his head, lowering his lips to hers while his thumb caressed the soft skin on her neck. He pulled away again, his mouth by her ear,

"Kagome…" InuYasha gasped out her name, his breath coming hard from his nose. "Kagome…I need you, with me always"

His tongue teased her earlobe, then sliding along the edge of the start of her jaw. InuYasha kissed down the side of her neck, licking and taking gentle nips at her neck to her throat, then slid his tongue to her lips again, kissing her with all the passion he had held inside for her for so long. His tongue teased her lips apart, sliding over and around hers, then left her mouth completely to return to her throat.

Kagome's hands tangled in his hair, fighting the urge to moan loudly the closer his mouth moved to her still exposed breast.  
"InuYasha…" she moved her hands to rest on his shoulders, trying to gently urge his lips lower, but he seemed to rather enjoy the skin over her throat at the collar bone.

After what felt like forever his mouth reached her breast, flicking over the nipple, he circled it with his tongue, then moved to draw the entire nipple into his mouth.

"InuYasha! Rise and Shine! I hope your decent because…."

Kagome froze, her face turning instantly dark red.

InuYasha quickly rolled away, covering her so Miroku would see nothing.

"I'm coming in anyway!"

InuYasha sat up and glared at Miroku, his glare a hundred times more intense than the day before. His face was red, his frustration at the boiling point, his patience kaput. He fisted his hands and then yelled at the top of his lungs…

"What the fuck's a guy got to do to get some time alone with the woman he loves?!"

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Nine Preview 

InuYasha said the L word, Kagome's is in shock and suddenly a bit scared of how fast things are going. It's time to slow this train down a little. Will InuYasha understand? He's still trying to find time alone to talk about the pajama's and the night of the new moon!

Part one chapter Nine

Desperate Times - Drastic Measures

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


	9. DesperateTimes Call For Drastic Measures

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, but…I ….I,….I,….I….WANT SESSHOMARU for my birthday!!!! I'll accept a combined birthday and Christmas present if I can have him!

* * *

Notes: First, let me mention that I have suddenly become slightly busy with the onslaught of the silly season, so, updates may not be as frequent as they have been, but I'll try.

* * *

Also, I hope you will indulge me on the subject of Christmas in my little story here. I have learned that there are families who are Christians and celebrate in the western fashion with the tree and such, BUT considering that Kagome lives on a Shinto shrine I seriously doubt they are one of them!!! LOL 

But, please give me a little indulgence here. I SO LOVE Christmas and I loved the idea of the four of them exchanging a gift with the one they love, but having to be creative. So, while I know they wouldn't celebrate Christmas, let's just pretend they would ok? No flaming reviews on this please.

I'm also planning on getting them off the mountain soon… I think I will be writing two or three more chapters on the mountain and then starting part two.

* * *

Enjoy the chapter, and for my readers in the US… 

Have a happy and joyful Thanksgiving!

Puppy Love!

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

Part One-Chapter Nine

Desperate Times

call for

Drastic Measures

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and Miroku had left nearly an hour ago, but the words were still vibrating in Kagome's mind. 

"What the fuck's a guy got to do to get some time alone with the woman he loves?!"

Miroku, the consummate smartass that he is, just grinned and raised his hands in the air and said

"Don't worry, I can take a hint."

Then turned on his heel and left them alone again. Neither said a word for a minute, just stared at the ceiling of the cave quietly. Then InuYasha spoke quietly.

"Kagome…I'm really sorry." he reached over and took her hand

Kagome turned her head and looked at the cave wall. "I understand, you were angry, you didn't mean it, it just came out. It's okay...really."

InuYasha squeezed her hand, and then turned on his side, turning her face to his. "Kagome, you know me better than that. I wouldn't have said THAT if I didn't mean it."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with tears, heart aching and full of doubt. "Then why are you sorry?"

He smiled "Because I'd hoped when I told you, that I would say it in way that was a lot nicer"  
Kagome smiled, lifting her hand to his cheek. "It's okay InuYasha." She kissed him softly and he held her for a minute. Miroku called out again, asking if they were still going hunting.  
InuYasha rolled his eyes, kissing her again.

Then he rose and left.

"He does love me, he finally said so"  
Kagome curled up, closing her eyes. She had longed to hear the words for so long.

Why was it she suddenly felt so afraid?

* * *

---------------------------------------------

* * *

InuYasha quietly stalked the rabbit, reaching down and swooping it up in his hand triumphantly. 

"That's six." He grinned, "That should be all I'll need"

"For what?" Miroku asked, stabbing the snowman in the heart.

"As if I would tell you." InuYasha sat to clean his catch while they were far from the cave. He didn't want the blood scent attracting animals; there was no way they were moving again, this cave was too perfect to leave behind.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me InuYasha." Miroku jerked around quickly and took another jab at the snowman, missing completely.

"Your suppose to hit the target, not the air baka. Quit trying to be a show off and work on your aim." InuYasha grumbled

"Ah, you are still mad at me."

"Miroku, if you keep taking swings like that, you're not going to survive your first battle. You need to be more forceful, put more thrust behind your jabs, and don't jab strait up you baka, always at an angle."

"That's easy for you to say, you've probably been doing this most of your life."

"I've only had Tessiaga since shortly after I met Kagome, almost a year ago."

Miroku made a forceful swing and jab, catching his "foe" directly in the groin area. InuYasha laughed so hard he nearly fell off the rock he was sitting on.

"Good job Miroku, you've successfully castrated the snowman."

Miroku chuckled. "Hurts just thinking about it. Anyway, tell me InuYasha, mad because I unintentionally drove you to admit something you didn't want to admit, or because I almost walked into something you didn't want me to see?"

InuYasha blushed "None of your business houshi."

"But you and Kagome have gotten much closer lately have you not?" Miroku cut off part of the snowman's head. "Ah! Partial decapitation!"

"I think you've had a partial decapitation, and mind your own business. What is going on between me and Kagome is our business, not yours"  
Miroku completed the snowman's decapitation, and then put the sword in its scabbard. Sitting down near InuYasha, he became serious.

"InuYasha, now hear me out, because I speak in total sincerity."

InuYasha looked over at Miroku, seeing the serious expression, he nodded.

"You know that because of my curse I haven't allowed many people get close to me. Not even friends. It never seemed right, to allow people to care about me knowing the odds were fifty/fifty that I would die within the next month.

"But when you and Kagome came along, that changed, you were the first friends I really made since my curse began. You are both important to me, but I have a particularly strong affection for Kagome."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed and his face scrunched into an angry scowl.

"Now wait" Miroku saw InuYasha's fist forming and hurried to put a stop to it "This is why I said, hear me out." He chuckled, noticing InuYasha lowered his fist, but didn't unclench it.

"When I was a boy there was only one thing that ever wanted. A little sister. I would see boys my age, standing up and protecting the little girls in their families and I always thought how brave they were. I wanted to be like them, to have my own little sister to protect. "I longed and yearned for years, when my father died, I was crushed over losing him of course, but that day, my dream also died. But it came back to life again when I met Kagome."

"Miroku, you grabbed her ass and asked her to bear your child." InuYasha scoffed.

"That I did, before I realized that her heart was already claimed. And, though you denied it, so was yours."

InuYasha gave Miroku a look that said he had only seconds to get on with it before he got hit.

"And…Kagome has become like a sister to me, I cherish her in my heart as if she were truly my sister by blood."

"Do you have a point here Miroku?" InuYasha impatiently began scraping pelts, feeling nervous about the direction the conversation seemed to be going.

"I want to know that your intentions are honorable, that this isn't just…"

"Of course my intentions are good baka; I want Kagome to be happy."

"You say that now InuYasha, but what about tomorrow, or the years after? I don't want to see Kagome get hurt. And I will tell you straight out, if you ever hurt her, physically I mean, full demon or not, I will kill you." Miroku looked at InuYasha, his eyes serious, deadly serious.

InuYasha nodded "I will tell you, straight out. I love her Miroku, she is my future and I would give my life for hers. And if I ever hurt her, if I ever so much as put one scratch on her, there would be no need for you to kill me, because I would kill myself."

Miroku looked at InuYasha, his eyes were huge and clear, his expression completely non-combative and deadly serious. Miroku had never seen such intensity in his eyes outside of battle before.  
"Well, I don't think you need to kill yourself over a little scratch. That would be a little extreme, don't you think?"

InuYasha looked at the houshi, ready to smack him upside the head. Then grinned slightly at the look of mischievous humor on his face. Sometimes Miroku's goofiness was contagious, even InuYasha wasn't immune.

"You tell me then oh great knower of everything. What should I kill myself for?" InuYasha scraped the last part of the pelt he held, adding it to the stack by his feet.

Miroku rose, going to obliterate the remainder of the decapitated snowman.

"That should be rather obvious InuYasha, that and excessive abuse to your friend the soon to be former houshi."

Miroku stabbed the snowman in the heart, laughing loudly.

"Don't hold your breath on the second part of that" InuYasha laughed "Former houshi?"

InuYasha picked up his final pelt, grateful it was his last to scrape. Ever. But he still had all that sewing ahead of him. Great idea InuYasha…wonderful. He consoled himself, thinking of how thrilled Kagome was going to be with his gift.

"I plan to see Master Mushin as soon as we are off this mountain. There's nothing standing in our way anymore. Besides, my mastery of this blade and as you see, I am almost there."

Miroku whipped around, showing off, and proceeded to castrate the snowman once again.  
InuYasha laughed thrilled with Miroku's timing. "I wouldn't be trading in those robes quite yet, baka houshi!"

Their laughter combined, echoing down the mountainside, even InuYasha thought the sound was kinda nice.

* * *

---------------------------------------

* * *

Kagome stared over the pages of the book that sat forgotten in her lap, watching her toes do some trick that Sango imagined must be invisible, but terribly interesting since it had absorbed Kagome's attention most of the morning. 

"That really must be some trick." She smiled, her fingers expertly weaving a new backup handle for Hiraikotsu. The one's she had were almost brand new, but not like she had a hundred other things to do.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up, her expression blank.

"Your foot, it's had your attention all morning, it must be doing something pretty entertaining." She smiled, making clear she was teasing.

Kagome returned her smile, slapping shut the book she hadn't once turned a page on.

"I guess I'm just too distracted." She tucked her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her hands.

"I can see why." Sango admitted, she had been woken by InuYasha's loud declaration this morning.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed.  
"You're not happy?" Sango was surprised "I would have expected you to be bouncing around in excitement."

"I…" Kagome put her head down, hiding her face. Sango put her weaving down, and then moved to sit next to Kagome.

"Kagome, I don't understand. What could possibly be wrong? You have waited and wanted this for so long. It's happened now, you should be happy." Sango brushed her hand soothingly down Kagome's hair, reminding her of her mother.

She looked up and took a deep breath.

"It's not that I am not happy, I am, and he didn't even try to take it back afterwards either like he always has before when he let hints slip that he cared about me."

Kagome smiled, remembering, "He even apologized for not saying it nicer, it was so sweet. I guess I'm just scared. All of this has happened so fast."

"I don't know if I would exactly call a year and a half fast Kagome." Sango laughed a little.

Kagome wrinkled her eyebrows "Well, no, but, for almost all that time I knew what to expect. Everything was always the same, I loved InuYasha from afar, he longed after Kikyo, I was hurt. His focus was always on Kikyo and Naraku."

"Kagome! That's not true and you know it. You saw how worried InuYasha was…"

"When something happened to me, if I was kidnapped or hurt, or if Koga was around. Otherwise, all he ever thought about was destroying Naraku."

"That wasn't just because of Kikyo though, you know that. It was to save Miroku, and for Kohaku, to help me avenge my father and the village and for the things Naraku had done to you too."

"It doesn't matter now anyway, Naraku is dead, Kikyo has gone on, she's at peace. His mind and heart are his again to do with what he wants" Kagome sighed

"How is this a problem?"

"I'm scared!" Kagome buried her head again. "Besides finding the shards, I'm the only thing he's focusing on, I'm not use to him paying so much attention to me and it scares me."

"Isn't that what you want?" Sango patted Kagome's shoulder.

"But what if he looks too close and decides he doesn't like what he sees?" Kagome lifted her head, putting it in her hands.

"Being together this long, and everything we have all been through together, don't you think we have already seen the worst we all have to offer?"

"It's just that, in my time people go on dates to get to know one another, they don't spend so much time together right off the bat. And they really don't scream out for everyone to hear that they love you barely a week after you get together."

Sango laughed, Kagome looked at her and smiled, then started laughing too.

"You have to admit Kagome, InuYasha is an original personality."

Kagome nodded, still laughing.

"No argument there." She bumped Sango's arm with her own. When they quieted, she went on.

"He just seems to sure, so intense about how he feels. It is a little overwhelming at times. I feel it, but I'm not ready to say it."

"Well, it has only been a week" Sango nodded "Perhaps it is a little soon."

"I just feel like if we go too fast were going to be making a big mistake and it will ruin everything." Kagome sighed again.

"You need to talk to InuYasha, tell him how you feel." Sango stood and picked up her weaving once again.

"I know, I just hope InuYasha understands."

* * *

---------------------------------------

* * *

Kagome and Sango had both nodded off when InuYasha and Miroku returned, despite his best attempts, InuYasha wasn't able to shake Miroku, so he put him to work instead. He finally confessed to someone what he was doing with all the rabbit fur, and then forced Miroku and fist point to start sewing. 

"This is a wonderful idea InuYasha; I wish I had thought of it."

"You just make sure your mouth stays good and closed houshi…FUCK!" InuYasha stabbed his finger once again, before long he was going to be so jabbed up Kagome was going to start asking questions. It was also a reminder that he STILL hadn't had a chance to talk to Kagome.

"I don't understand this odd celebration. Tell me more about it." Miroku made careful stitches, InuYasha noticed, some woman had taught him how to sew obviously, he was an expert.

He shrugged "Last winter she invited me to go home with her for a Celebration. They had a pine tree in their house with shiny decorations on it and they gave each other presents. Other than that, I don't really know much about it ask Kagome"

"Why would they have a tree in their house?" Miroku laughed, "That sounds a little baka"

InuYasha made a fist and got into Miroku's face. "Listen houshi, Kagome isn't going to be able to go home this year, and this celebration was a big deal for her family…so don't be making stupid comments like that in front of Kagome. If she wants to drag in a toilet and decorate it I am going to make it happen."

"All right, All right!" Miroku put his hands up in a warding gesture. "There's no reason to get so excited InuYasha. Hmm, I wonder what I could come up with to give Sango."

"You think you got problems? Where am I going to come up with tree decorations out here?"

Miroku looked at InuYasha and they both grinned.

"InuYasha, by the way…what's a toilet?"

* * *

---------------------------------

* * *

Kagome tried twice to get time alone with InuYasha but always there were interruptions, InuYasha tried at least three times with the same results. Finally, in frustration he scooped up Kagome's bedding, some wood and food and said they would be back in the morning. He also said that should anyone have the guts to follow them, they would be losing theirs. 

Kagome struggled with her nerves, not knowing what he was planning or expecting out of the time alone, but she trusted him. She knew in her heart that InuYasha would never do anything to hurt her. InuYasha helped her spread out their blankets and Kagome made dry soup and some deer meat on sticks, then they cuddled down together in the blankets, finally free to have the talk they needed to have.

"Kagome…I've wanted to talk to you about…well I," He stopped and took a deep breath. "The morning after I took you back to the cave, I found your pajama top with all the buttons missing."

Kagome gasped, her cheeks turning crimson.

"You…you did? You saw?"

He nodded "The morning we left the other cave, I couldn't understand why you were so mad at me, it didn't make sense. I thought that I had pushed you too fast when I asked you to sleep with me…well not sleep with, but…Sleep with…arghhh" InuYasha was getting frustrated the more his tongue got tied

"I got it." Kagome smiled a little.

InuYasha smiled back "Thanks. I'm so sorry Kagome. I was dreaming…I mean, I thought I was just dreaming, but…Kagome…"InuYasha looked into her eyes, she could only remember seeing them so sad only a few times before "….I can't remember everything…please tell me I didn't go too far, or hurt you."

Kagome didn't mean to, but she couldn't help it, she started laughing. InuYasha rolled up onto his elbow and looked down at her, confused at first, then angry.

"Oy! Baka! What's so fucking funny?" he looked at her like she had lost her mind. But the truth was, Kagome was suddenly struck by how silly the whole thing had been.

"I'm sorry." Kagome put her hands on InuYasha's cheeks, still laughing. She lifted her head and kissed him gently. "You didn't hurt me or anything like that…promise. It's just that …"

She couldn't stand it, the memory of his being so passionate one minute, and then rolling over and snoring the next, had just suddenly hit her for how comical it really was.

"What?" InuYasha wasn't mad now, but he was terribly curious now to know what he had done that was so funny. "Tell me what I did that's so damn funny then."

"You…." Kagome struggled to catch her breath "You…"

"WHAT?!?" InuYasha was totally exasperated.

"You…just…all of a sudden… stopped and…"

"And what!

"You rolled over and SNORED!!" Kagome doubled over, laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

"I did not." InuYasha protested, relieved but aghast at what he had done.

"You DID!" Kagome rolled over and got in his face "You went Snnnnooooorrreeee"

InuYasha decided, Kagome's fake snore was pathetic.

"That's my InuYasha…the great romantic." Kagome giggled, the worst of her laughter past her now.

"I like that." He said, pulling her close to him, giving her a soft, sweet kiss.

"The great romantic part?" Kagome grinned

"No, the part where you called me yours." InuYasha kissed her again, so, so sweetly.

Kagome smiled, her body infused with warmth, yet no fear. Still…

"InuYasha…You know how much you mean to me, right?"

"I think so, yeah." He brushed his fingers through her hair, enticed by the scent that drifted to his nose.

"So then, you would understand if I told you that I want to take things slow, and not rush into anything too fast."

"Is this about this morning?" InuYasha lifted her chin so here could look into her face. Kagome was relieved to see that he didn't look upset.

"No, not really. You know I feel the same. I'm just afraid if we rush things we will screw everything up."

"Us? Screw something up?" InuYasha laughed

Kagome smiled "Hard to believe, I know."

"You know, that's what I was trying to say when everything blew up the other day over the alcove. I never want to push you into anything you aren't ready for Kagome. That's not what loving someone is supposed to be about." InuYasha took her face in his hands and kissed her, long and sweet, with an air of innocence. Then he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Besides, I would never want to do anything that could cause me to lose you. You are too important to me. You decide when you're ready for things to happen between us Kagome. No matter what it is, I'll always wait for you."

Kagome smiled, and then laid her head on InuYasha's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, thrilled to know that it was filled with love for her.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- Chapter 10 Preview

* * *

When InuYasha mentions going to look for a Christmas tree Kagome is thrilled that he remembered the celebration so important to her. But when Sango accidentally lets it slip that InuYasha has a gift for her, Kagome frets about what to give InuYasha, While Miroku and Sango try to decide what to give each other.And just what will they use for Christmas decorations???

* * *

Part One

Chapter Ten

There's No Mall on this Mountain!

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	10. Theres No Mall On This Mountain!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha and everybody else, including --sigh--Sesshomaru. But I Waaaaaan't!

* * *

Notes: I came up with a lame way to explain why Kagome celebrates Christmas, but same rules, its Lame, so please no flames. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a slight problem with writers block and tons of distractions. I also had a bit of a sluggish bit with deciding what each character should give and so writing the circumstances around their thinking of it slowed me down. 

Not to mention I O.D.'d on turkey and the trimmings, and I am now at the point if I see one more chunk of turkey I am going to throw it at someone.

Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

Anyhoo…enjoy the chapter.

* * *

-

* * *

Part One

Chapter Ten

There's No Mall on this Mountain!

* * *

-

* * *

_"HA! Take that you disgusting evil snow man!"_

_"You can't defeat me! I am Miroku, former Houshi, defeater of Naraku!"_

Kagome buried her head in her pillow to drown out the sound of Miroku's voice from outside the cave. She struggled not to laugh, trying not to wake InuYasha. They had been up so late the night before talking; she wanted to let him sleep as long as possible.

_"DIE You BAKA! YOU may have escaped InuYasha, but you can never escape MIROKU the great!"_

Kagome pressed her head deeper, and then noticed from the corner of her eye how InuYasha's ear had swiveled at the mention of his name.

_"InuYasha? Keh! He is a mere whelp compared to me!"_

That did it, InuYasha's head shot up off the pillow, ears standing straight up, a scowl fixed on his face. He rolled over onto his back, prepared to shoot to his feet to silence the houshi.

Kagome lifted her head, still trying not to laugh and put her arm around his waist to stop him from leaving.  
"InuYasha…where are you going?" Kagome smiled, trying to distract him.

"I'm going to shut that damn houshi up." He sat up, Kagome linked her fingers together.

"You're going to leave me here all alone?" she flirted shamelessly, pulling InuYasha down next to her and kissing him.

He pulled back and took a deep breath "I thought you wanted to take things slower?" He grinned at her, his fingers caressed her back as he bent to kiss her neck and shoulder.

"So, kiss me slower." She teased, making him laugh, briefly…then she took his lips back.

Miroku's voice broke back into the early morning air, causing InuYasha to pop open an eye.

_ "InuYasha couldn't kill you with a blade the size of a hut…I on the other hand…"_

InuYasha pulled away and jumped up, "That's it, now that fucking houshi dies" Kagome laughed, rolling back over, InuYasha running into the snow without putting his robes on first.

Kagome stood and picked up her bedding and InuYasha's robes. Once she was sure the fire was out she left the cave to find InuYasha outside standing atop an obliterated snowman, Tessiaga transformed, carefully sparring with Miroku.

"Time out" she yelled, handing InuYasha his robes and a stern look to get some clothes on. Demon or not, she hated that he ran around barefoot all year, she wasn't about to start letting him go shirtless now too.

"I was thinking we could go looking for a Christmas tree later, so dress warm." InuYasha told her as he tied his last tie in place, and started tucking his robes in.

"You remembered Christmas?" Kagome smiled up at him as if he were her knight in shining armor, as in many instances he in fact was.

"Keh. Duh" He grinned, using one of Sota's favorite words, making Kagome smile wider. She reached up and pulled his head down to her and kissed him, right in front of Miroku, making InuYasha blush.

"I'll be ready." She smiled again as she walked away

"Hey" Miroku grinned "Where's mine Kagome?"

"You DO have a fucking death wish…" InuYasha glared, racing towards the soon to be former houshi as Miroku took off running.

Kagome was still laughing when she found Sango tending to breakfast at the fire pit.

"Those two baka are going to kill each other, I swear." she laughed, laying her bedding back out neatly as it had once been before InuYasha tore up the alcove the night before.

"Miroku actually did it, did he? He was threatening to go out and rouse InuYasha if it was the last thing he did." Sango smiled, sitting down again.

"It just might be." Kagome grinned, digging in her pack for something warm to wear.

"Well, if InuYasha kills him, it will save us the trouble of a wedding." Sango picked up her weaving again.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Kagome stuck her head out, a huge grin on her face.

"No, not really. It is a little strange though, knowing it is actually going to happen."

"Unless InuYasha kills him that is."

"No, InuYasha won't kill him" Sango giggled "He needs the slave labor to help finish your…" Sango stopped, damage already done.

Kagome stepped out, having finished dressing in pants and a warm sweater.

"My what?"

"I think I better go and check and see how much blood has been shed outside. Be right back." Sango beat a hasty exit. "Watch breakfast would you?"

"Such fast running Sango." Kagome grinned "So, InuYasha got me a Christmas present?" She thought "How did he do that out in the middle of no where? It's not like there's a MALL out here on this mountain."

Kagome sat down on the rock that Sango vacated "Baka InuYasha, what's got into you being so sweet all of a sudden? Who are you and what did you do with the mean old grumpy hanyou we all know and…you know…" Jeez, she still couldn't think that word without feeling all jittery and nervous inside, not even when she was alone thinking her own silly thoughts.

It wasn't that she didn't love him, because she did love him, with all of her heart and everything else she had to offer him. She didn't know exactly WHY saying that four letter word was so hard for her. She grinned a little, no wonder it was so easy for Inuyasha to say, it was a four letter word, and he loved those! "Bah! Get it together Kagome!" she thought, shaking her head. There was plenty of time to think about that, right now she had bigger problems.

Christmas. Right about now at home they would be shopping for the tree and decorating the house. She smiled, wondering how many ornaments Sota and Jii-chan would fight over this year and end up breaking. That was the reason Mama always bought a cheap box for them to put on the tree, and then she and Kagome would put the traditional family ones on after the others retired for the night.

It was her father that was raised in the Shinto tradition at the shrine. Mama's family had long been Christians. When they had first been married the families had scraped over that one, Papa's family had been adamant that they not follow the young wife's strange western traditions. It was only when the son threatened to take his wife and leave the shrine that he relented. Now gramps enjoyed the celebration as much as Mama, though he obviously avoided certain aspects of it.

Kagome and Sota had been surrounded by both, knowing they would make their own choice when they were old enough. Kagome would soon be seventeen, but it seemed that fate had chosen for her. She and InuYasha had such a nice Christmas together last year. She had loved every minute, teaching him about the traditions that her mother had brought to the family. She had even been caught under the mistletoe with him more than once, by accident of course, and pointed out noisily by Sota and Gramps.InuYasha had surprised her by being a good sport and acceded to the tradition without complaint, in fact leaving her breathless on one occasion.

Kagome sighed; she wouldn't be able to go home …they were going to miss it all this year. Well, not really miss, thanks to InuYasha. Who would have guessed that under the exterior of that mean old scrooge, there really did beat the heart of a softy. She HAD to give him something,…something more than a blank stare a shrug and a "Sorry sweetie, there's not a mall on this mountain"

But what do you get for the hanyou who only wears fire rat red, plays with his Tessiaga, and doesn't need anything else?

As InuYasha would say, Oy.

* * *

------------------------------------

* * *

"Hey Kagome, you ready to go?" InuYasha yelled impatiently from the cave entrance, barely ducking in time to miss the snow ball Miroku lobbed at his head. Sango had caught the playful mood when she had rushed outside earlier and the mood had persisted through breakfast, now it threatened to explode as three waited for the one who seemed to be resistant to its charms. 

"I'll be just another sec." Kagome yelled "I can't find my other boot!"

"Well hurry up!" InuYasha yelled again, not ducking fast enough to miss the snowball that Sango winged at him, it made the loveliest smack in between his shoulder blades.

"BAKA!" InuYasha scooped up a huge hand full of snow and threw it in Miroku's direction, hitting him hard on the side of the head.  
"Hey! She threw it!" Miroku protested.

"I know" InuYasha bombed him again

"So why you throwing them at me?" Miroku ran to hide behind Sango, too late as he was hit again in the back of the head.

"It's not like I can hit a girl." He grinned, as simultaneously he was hit in the chest by another snowball and Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I'm ready" she nuzzled InuYasha's back with her nose, making him shiver.

InuYasha turned around, ignoring the barrage of snowballs, and put his arms around Kagome, lowering his face to hers and kissing her soundly, teasing her mouth open with his tongue.

"I think I liked it better when they were fighting all the time" Sango teased from behind

"Well, we certainly didn't get held up because of kissing." Miroku put in his two cents.

"No" Sango considered "Just sits" Sango threw a snowball at the back of InuYasha's head. "Hey, I thought this Christmas was only a one day celebration. Well be here till summer at this rate"

"Are we going or are you getting ready to do something else?" Miroku yelled out

Kagome blushed and started laughing, finally pulling back.

"All right, all right" InuYasha grinned, scrunching down so Kagome could climb onto his back. "Quit your complaining"

* * *

--------------------------------------

* * *

It was the biggest Christmas tree Kagome had ever seen in her life, definitely the biggest one she had ever had, by two, maybe even three, but that was InuYasha for you. He had been like, well, a little boy at Christmas, and Kagome just didn't have the heart to say no. 

It was easily fourteen feet tall, good eight or nine feet wide. As he single handedly dragged treezilla, as she had begun to secretly refer to it, back, Kagome wondered how much he would allow them to trim off of it. Of course, it would likely fit in the cave, but she had been picturing something on a much,…much smaller scale.

She couldn't possibly have enough paper to make enough decorations for even half of treezilla. She took a mental inventory of her backpack, she did have her art kit with her, some glue sticks and paint, a little glitter and some colored stones and a little construction paper…and she had some aluminum foil that she used for throwing some food they caught right into the fire to cook. But, still it would be no where near enough for treezilla. There wasn't enough aluminum foil in the world to cover treezilla.

Somehow, she had managed to get him to lop off four feet before he drug it into the cave. Getting it to stand was another matter, until InuYasha solved the problem by lopping off another foot of branches and packing around the bottom of the tree with heavy boulders and rocks.

They spent that night making decorations. Kagome taught them how to make stars and angels and other shapes while she gave InuYasha the most important job, decorating the star for the top of the tree. Kagome had hung on tightly while he jumped from ledge to ledge; finally getting close enough so Kagome could put the star on the top. Then they ohh'ed and Ahhh'ed over what they had accomplished, though InuYasha still thought it looked pretty empty.

Kagome lay in InuYasha's arms that night, cuddled close to his chest. He smelled like he had bathed in pine sap and fresh air, such a wonderful smell. She put her ear to his chest, listening to his soft breathing and heartbeat while he snored lightly in his sleep.  
Kagome herself couldn't begin to sleep. How could she possibly top what he had already given her? Everything that day had been for her, and she knew it. Her heart swelled with emotion and…that word that she had suddenly become unable to say.

Kagome was still at a loss for what she could possibly give him. The only thing she had that he didn't know about was way deep down and hidden she had all the ingredients for s'mores… candy bars, graham crackers and marshmallows, and a box of hot chocolate that she had been saving as a surprise for Shippo. But, that was more something to be shared with everyone. Besides, chocolate was good, but it really couldn't begin to compare to what he had given her.  
She had to think of something and she didn't have long to do it. Christmas wasn't that far off.

* * *

----------------------------

* * *

Kagome wasn't the only one suffering from lack of sleep that night. Sango had gotten quite caught up in all the fun of decorating and was rather enjoying this Christmas celebration. She sat wrapped in a blanket by the fire pit, still looking at the tree. 

This was one tradition from the future she wouldn't mind adopting, it was so pretty, the way the moonlight that came through the cracks in the cave ceiling caught the shining paper of Kagome's seemed to make it sparkle like stars sat on it, and the fresh pine smell was so nice. Thinking of the tree brought to mind other parts of the celebration. Thanks to her accidental revelation that InuYasha had a gift for her, Kagome was now planning to give InuYasha a gift. What if Miroku was planning on giving her one as well? He could be, they were engaged after all. Shouldn't she have something for him? But what?  
Sango giggled, covering her mouth with her hand

"I can't give him THAT!" she said aloud, quite surprised by her sudden ecchi thought.

"Can't give him what?" InuYasha asked coming from his and Kagome's cavern, tying his haori in place.

Sango's face turned dark crimson. "InuYasha" she chose to ignore the question. "What are you doing up?"

"Something I need to do." He smiled a little

"Something you can't do when Kagome is awake?" Sango smiled back

"Something like that." He sat down by the fire across from Sango, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it? I promise I won't tell!" Sango prompted

"Like you didn't tell that I had a gift for her?" InuYasha smiled, watching Sango's face turn even pinker if that were possible.

"That was an accident. I..."

"I know…sensitive Inu hearing, we hear everything." He sighed "Actually, I could use more help, otherwise I don't think I will get it done in time."

* * *

-------

* * *

"InuYasha, Kagome is going to absolutely love this." Sango sighed, running her fingers through the lush rabbit fur. 

"If I can get it done in time that is." He sighed "Still so much to do, and only a few days left."

"InuYasha…" Sango said slowly, a thought coming to her "I am a really fast sewer, perhaps we could make a deal…I'll finish this, but I need you to do something for me for Miroku's gift."

When she told him what it was, InuYasha grinned "I would have been happy to do that even without the sewing. But since you offered, I will gladly hand my needle over to you."

* * *

---------------------------

* * *

Miroku blinked his eyes open then laid still, listening for the sounds of anyone else moving around in the huge cavern. He groaned, contemplating rolling over doing his best to go back to sleep. It was his turn to make breakfast, and how he disliked that task. He wouldn't have admitted it for the world, but he agreed with InuYasha on this one. Cooking was women's work. But unlike InuYasha who's grumbling and scowling usually got him out of things like this, occasionally earning him a sit, if Miroku voiced his feelings Sango would let him have it. 

Sango, his beautiful Sango. Just the mention of her name made his day feel brighter, almost worth the thought of cooking. Ugh. He groaned again, rolling over and grabbing his robes, then tying them in place over his "normal villager" clothes as he had always called them. Soon, that would be his everyday wear instead of this black and purple uniform. Soon he would have a wife and children and…

Miroku sighed, making his way out to the fire pit. Right away the tree caught his attention. Sure, it was kind of pretty with all the decorations, but the concept of dragging a tree inside someone's hut still struck him as rather baka. Well, it wasn't in his tradition, so perhaps that was why he couldn't understand it. Now the gift part, that was something he could understand.

He had given it a lot of thought and decided that after everything he had put Sango through after the demon bear attack, he owed her. So, like InuYasha he was planning to give Sango a gift for Christmas. The problem was, what? It wasn't like there was a village trader on the mountainside. But it needed to be something special. Something that would leave no doubt in her mind how important she was to him.

Miroku set sticks of thick boars meat in the fire to roast, then went to wash up. Not a morning had gone by that he hadn't studied the pink scar that surrounded where his Kazaana had once been, he could spend hours tracing the shouki scars that lead nearly to his chest. He had come so close to death, if he had used the Kazanna two or three more times, or sucked in even a tiny bit more of poison…Sango had saved him. No, she never had discovered his secret, but she still had forced him to stop.

After the battle with Naraku he had lost the curse, his life was saved, but that was only the end of one kind of hell. Another was just starting. For one reason or another, his spiritual powers had frozen as well that night, and still remained so. And when the demon bear attacked, he nearly got himself and Kagome killed. Even when he pushed her away and broke their engagement she still loved him, still wanted him. She helped him come up with a new way to defend himself and her… A new life…

Miroku smiled, he knew exactly what he wanted to give her.

* * *

--------------------------------------

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha lay together quietly, lost in the enjoyment of quiet moments together without interruptions. She tipped her head so she could look at him, waiting for him to tip his down to hers, and then closed the distance between them, kissing him passionately. Her hand stroked his cheek gently, his own hands lost, tangling in her hair. 

Kagome was still troubled, lacking the inspiration to think of a single meaningful gift she could give him. "It has to be meaningful" Kagome realized as InuYasha deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing lightly over hers.

InuYasha had given her more than a Christmas tree, or some mystery gift, more than even this special cavern in this wonderful cave. He had given her his heart, and after everything he went through with Kikyo thanks to Naraku, the fact that he was able to love again was remarkable enough…but to be the one that he trusted enough to give his heart to.

Kagome pulled back and smiled, her smile was huge and growing.

"What was that for?" InuYasha grinned down at her

Kagome shrugged, her smile still growing. "Just because."

InuYasha looked at her closely and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you looking so happy about?" At her shrug his eyebrow arched higher "You're up to something aren't you?"

"Of course not. What would I be up to" Kagome rolled her eyes, kissing him again.

"I don't know, but you're up to something." InuYasha pulled her closer, taking her lips again.

Kagome pulled away for a second. "I'm not up to anything InuYasha" She smiled, and then leaned back in to return the favor.

Kagome sighed into the kiss, hearing the sentence finish in her head.

"Just the PERFECT gift for the hanyou who has everything."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Eleven Preview

* * *

It's Christmas on the mountain, during yet another raging snowstorm Kagome and Sango attempt to come up with a special meal to compliment Kagome's chocolate treats, and of course, let's not forget the gifts.

* * *

Part One

Chapter Eleven

With Love This Christmas

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	11. With Love This Christmas

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. But I hope your ready for a long one. What can I say...Writers block is a suckfest.

* * *

Quick clarification. When I said that due to my faith I prefer to not research Buddhism, what I actually meant to say wasn't so much that I had a problem with researching it for myself, but I don't think I should be putting that information out in my fics where someone could read it and decide it sounds kinda groovy to them. I would feel horrible!

* * *

I also want to mention, for flamers out there, yes I am aware Kagome's family wouldn't celebrate Christmas…I have addressed this at length in the last couple chapters. Read it there please because I have neither the time nor the inclination to retype all that out again.

* * *

For my devoted fans, thanks, your support means tons, Puppy love all over the place for you guys 

_**Sango psycho or whatever... PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!Do not, I repeat, PLEASE DO NOT...EVER, EVER, EVER again, make threats, even in fun, about killing my family. My daughter reads my reviews...and you scared the shit out of her.  
**_

* * *

Part One-Chapter Eleven

With Love This Christmas

* * *

Sango tiptoed quietly around the hot spring, careful not to make the slightest sound that might wake Kagome. She had a tiny bit to finish sewing on InuYasha's gift and this would be her last chance to find a private minute to finish it. She peeked into the cavern that Kagome and InuYasha shared, thankfully, Kagome was sound asleep. She rushed out into the big cavern where InuYasha waited to boost her up into the alcove. He stood by the Christmas tree, a huge grin on his face as he told her his end of the bargain was nearly finished. Sango climbed onto InuYasha's back and he leapt up into the high alcove. 

"Can I see it?" Sango asked as she settled down with her sewing needle and lap full of rabbit fur.

"I guess." InuYasha handed her the almost finished gift, she smiled over his attention to detail.

"You've done such a beautiful job InuYasha; I don't know how I can ever thank you." She handed it back so he could continue his work

"Keh, you've thanked me enough, trust me" he smiled a little "My fingers are grateful" he held up a hand, still full of needle pricks from his own attempts at sewing.

Sango giggled into her hand. "I'm glad we were able to help one another."

* * *

----------------------------------

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, down in the cave another exchange was taking place.  
Kagome always woke when InuYasha left her in the night. Before she learned he was sneaking off with Sango to work on her Christmas gift, she had dismissed it, assuming he was going to relieve himself. Then, she had always just rolled over and gone back to sleep without waiting for him to return. Now, things were a bit different. 

It was three a.m. officially Christmas eve, and Kagome had to sneak in a meeting with Miroku to give him his gift for Sango.

Kagome peeked out from behind the curtain that separated the private cavern from the huge cavern, making sure the coast was clear. She giggled a little bit, she felt like a spy in one of those corny old movies Gramps was always watching when he couldn't sleep.  
She looked around, not seeing InuYasha anywhere, then waved Miroku over. Miroku scampered across the big cavern on quiet feet. If InuYasha caught him sneaking into the area where he and Kagome slept, InuYasha would kill him and ask questions a month after his funeral.  
Kagome pulled the curtain open, hurrying him inside with a stifled giggle.

"Shhh!" Miroku warned, "If InuYasha catches me in here…"

"Oh, he won't dare lift a finger, besides, I'll sit him." Kagome giggled again, wishing they had a secret password or something.

Miroku laughed a little "Right, well? Did you finish?"

"Yes! I did!" Kagome went to her backpack, pulling something from its contents and handing it to Miroku.

Miroku took Kagome's hand. "It's so pretty, thank you Kagome!"

"Your welcome. She will love your gift Miroku, it's so sweet." Kagome smiled.

"InuYasha will love yours as well." Miroku grinned, "What was it again"  
"Nice try!" Kagome squeezed his hand and let it go "You'll see soon enough."

"You know Kagome" He teased "A body would think that you don't trust me"  
"Oh, go on now" She peeked through the curtain, making sure that InuYasha was nowhere in sight.  
Miroku ran out into the dark cavern, slipping around the corner into the cavern that he had chosen to sleep in.

* * *

---------------------

* * *

InuYasha felt a warm arm wrap around him from behind, a soft cheek cushioned itself against his shoulder blades as her hand lightly caressed his chest. He felt her lips, and then her tongue barely touched the shallow valley in the middle of his back. He didn't open his eyes, but turned around taking her in his arms, pulling her close. One arm folded up between them while the other caressed where her lips had been just a moment before.  
Kagome tilted her head, pressing her lips slowly to the underside of his jaw, working her way down his throat.  
InuYasha sighed deeply, squeezing her tight, loving the feel of her soft coziness next to him.  
"Kagome…" He whispered against her hair, brushing his lips over her forehead.  
"Yes" she lifted her face, brushing her lips over the underside of his chin.  
"I'm still not going to tell you." Kagome opened her eyes, forcing her mouth down into a pout.  
"Fine!" She rolled over, turning away from him in feigned temper.  
She had been trying for two days to find out what her gift was, since Sango had confessed to him that she accidentally let it slip to Kagome that he had one for her.  
Inuyasha reached for her, pulling her back against him.  
"Kagome, come on, don't be like that." He kissed her shoulder and neck, trying to get her to give up first.  
"Hmmp" she snorted, turning her face away from him and into her pillow.  
"Kagome…" he licked the outer ridge of her ear, knowing it always raised bumps on her arms, while he cupped a breast playfully. She still wasn't budging.  
"Okay" he sighed, "I'll tell you what mine is if you tell me what yours is"  
Kagome looked up, rolling slightly backwards.  
"Really"  
He pulled her face to him, pushing her on her back and lying next to her. He took her lips, plunging deeply, doing all he could to send even the smallest bit of his feelings to her.  
"InuYasha…" she whispered against his lips, pulling away and caressing his cheek with the backs of her fingers. She kissed him again, shallower, smiling the brilliant smile he held so precious.  
"Are you really going to tell me?" She looked up, actually batting her eyelashes at him, rubbing a finger over his lips.  
"Hell no. But it worked didn't it?" Before she could say anything he jumped out of the alcove, and shot out of the cavern, laughing his head off and almost mowing Miroku down in the process.  
Not to be outdone, Kagome chased after him, pillow in hand.  
"You baka jerk!" She yelled, trying to hide a grin as InuYasha faked her and then made a dash for the waterfall.  
"You're just mad because you didn't get your way," he yelled over his shoulder when Kagome caught up to him and started to make her way down the rocks.  
"Baka! Baka! Baka! I should give you a nice big Christmas eve big O command for that!" 

"Keh, you wouldn't dare." He glared at her as she caught up.

"Maybe not, but nothing's stopping me from doing this" Kagome swung her pillow as hard as possible. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, InuYasha hadn't really thought she would hit him with the pillow and was caught totally unaware, making a rather nice splash as he fell into the base of the stream.  
Kagome stood on the edge, laughing hysterically. Inuyasha surfaced, spiting water and growling. He pulled himself out, glaring at Kagome.  
"You ready for your swim?" He looked at her with an evil glint in his eye, shaking his head and flinging water drops around her.  
"InuYasha….you don't want to do that, not really do you?"

"Want to bet?" he inched closer, his hair now shooting out in very direction imaginable, and some that weren't. He dripped water and looked for all the world like a very angry, very rabid dog.

"InuYasha…" She batted her eyes again

InuYasha looked down at her; her eyes reminded him of the sweet innocent young girl he had first met that night at the Goshinboku. The girl that had tugged at his heart even though his mind told him she was Kikyo and he hated her.

But that sweet innocent girl had just pushed him into the water! His mind reminded him.  
"Oh yeah…." he thought…that required revenge!

He began to advance again.  
"Sorry Kagome, you made your bed, now your gonna have to swim in it." he grinned at her, his protective nature making sure she was aware this was just play and not scared.  
He needn't have worried.  
"But, InuYasha…If you throw me in," She curled her hand up and coughed dramatically into it. "I might get sick, and we already used so much of the medicine when Miroku and I were sick before"  
Out of the corner of her eye she caught his dripping wet ear twitch slightly. She had him. Sucker!

She started "coughing" again, this time holding the pillow over her face so he couldn't see her laughing.

She pulled the pillow down.

"Okay" she dropped the pillow, letting her hands flop down at her sides.

"Fair is -_cough cough_ -fair" she sighed, a slight pout coming to her mouth. "I understand _cough-cough-cough_ I pushed you in cough, rules say you have every _cough-cough_ right to get revenge"  
_ cough-cough-cough -cough-cough-cough -cough-cough-cough_

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Let's just _cough-cough-cough_ get it over with" she stepped a little closer to the edge, plugging her nose.

InuYasha glared at her theatrics. "Keh! Baka! Come on already it's your turn to make breakfast. And try not to cough up any of your guts into it."

Double SUCKER! Kagome grinned behind his back.

Kagome skipped to catch up to him; she smiled at him as he reached out hold her hand. A second later, he pulled the pillow out of her hands, giving her a sound shove into the shallowest part of the base of stream.

When she surfaced, InuYasha was already standing halfway up the rocks.

"Merry Christmas Sucker!" he laughed at her "Now fuckin hurry up, it's your turn to make breakfast."

Kagome glared at him until he was gone, his laughter trailing behind him. "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO YOU BAKA JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK!"

Kagome laughed, falling backwards and splashing in the water.  
Sometimes, it was just so, so, wonderful to be alive.

* * *

--------------

* * *

"Kagome?" Sango sat across from the fire with her weaving, almost finished with the last handle for Hiraikotsu. "You okay?" 

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome smiled

"That's your third deep sigh in the last minute." Sango smiled

"Guess I am a little obvious huh." Kagome sighed again, pulling her knees under her chin.

"Your family?" Sango guessed. Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry Kagome. I know it must be hard for you, to be away from them at a family time."

"Right about now, Mama is hustling around trying to pull things together for the big dinner tomorrow. It's always so much work for her; it takes us two days to do it all. I guess I'm a little sad that I won't be a part of that, I love working in the kitchen."

"Why can't you cook here?" Sango smiled, Kagome looked up at her. "I know, all we have is a bunch of meat and dry soup and ramen, but I bet with all that stuff you carry around you could do something amazing."

"Well, I do have all those spices, but…"

"But nothing! Kagome don't doubt yourself, just try. Ifs it's wonderful, we will cheer, and if it's bad…"

"InuYasha will toss me back in the waterfall" Kagome grinned

"Well, at least you were both adorable dripping wet." Sango offered.

Kagome smiled, jumping up and hugging Sango quickly. "I gotta inventory my bag! Thanks Sango"

* * *

---------------------

* * *

Miroku smiled, watching as InuYasha slung the heavy bag over his shoulder.  
"We better get back before Kagome decides she has to throw you in the water again." 

"Keh, she don't have the guts," InuYasha snorted, watching his breath fan out in front of him. "Look at the sky Miroku"

InuYasha looked up at the moonless, starless, angry blue-black sky.  
"I think we could be in for the worst storm yet." InuYasha shook his head.

"InuYasha, normally that would make me worry. But we have the most wonderful company a man could ask for, enough firewood to last three winters, and thanks to you, we have shelter and plenty of food. What more does a man need?" He patted InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha smiled a little.

"But you have to back off on all these surprises for Kagome…She's going to get spoiled and then what? She'll be so let down when the real InuYasha comes back"

InuYasha growled.

"How'd you like the real Tessiaga up your ass houshi?"

Miroku laughed.

"Look out Kagome…he's back!"

* * *

- 

Part Two-Christmas Morning

-These gifts I bring-

* * *

Miroku finished tying the purple robe into place; he looked up and saw Sango coming from the direction of her sleeping cavern. They walked towards one another; something was different in the room, something about how the light played on her face. She had a kind of magic about her, everyday she was more beautiful than he remembered her being the night before. He knew that if she hadn't been by his side, his curse would have taken him long before Naraku was defeated. His strength to hold on, to use the utmost discretion about when to open the rip, had come from her. 

How had he ever thought he could live without her? When he had chosen to break their engagement after the demon bear attack, it seemed the right decision, but…how baka could a man be? Kami, how could a man live without his reason for living? It was impossible! And Sango was his reason to live, his only link to his dreams…his only link to happiness. His only everything.

"Good morning" She smiled pleasantly when they met in the middle of the huge cavern. He took her hands in his, raising them to his lips.

"Miroku?" She seemed concerned by his manner, as if something was wrong.

"Sango…Do you still want to marry me? Even if I am a complete baka?"

"Of course." She pulled a hand away, and then timidly lifted it to his cheek, wiping away tears that rested on his eyelashes. "That never stopped me before."

He smiled at her, and then laughed as she allowed him a close hug and chaste kiss in honor of the holiday.

* * *

----------------------

* * *

"InuYasha" 

_Poke._

InuYasha tried desperately to go back to sleep.

"InuYasha!"

_Poke. Shake._

But she wasn't giving up.

"InuYASHA" she said loudly, her hand cupped around his ear

_Shake, shake, shake._

He slit open an eye and growled at her. "Yell in my ear again and you're going back in the waterfall."

He closed his eye again and nuzzled back down into the pillow.

"But, InuYasha….It's morning!"

_Shake, shake, shake. Shake, shake, shake._

"InuYasha."

_Poke. Poke. Poke.  
Shake, shake, shake. Poke. Poke. Poke.  
Shake, shake, shake._

"Knock it off Kagome! Your gonna poke me full of holes!" He growled

She sniffed, then sniffed again, sounding like she was wiping her face with her sleeve.

_"Oh Kami!"_ InuYasha groaned _"Don't tell me she's…"_

"sniff…sniff…Okay, I'll leave you alone then."

He sat straight up, turning to her.

"Don't cry…"

Kagome grinned, looking straight at him.

"Good, you're up! Come on!"

He opened his mouth to yell and then he really looked at her.

She was wearing her InuYasha ensemble, complete with the freakily bobbing ponytail on top of her head and puppy socks.

He leaned forward, kissing her quickly "Go ahead, I'll be right there"

"Promise your not going to lie back down?" she looked at him skeptically.

He brushed a finger over her cheek. He wondered if he would he ever tire of the enjoyment of just watching her. Her hair jumped around the top of her head wildly as she bounced slightly on her knees, her eyes sparkled like sunlight on the snow outside. He kissed the tip of her nose where it turned up slightly, so cute.

"I promise"

"Okay" she smiled, kissing him quickly and bouncing off the bedding.

InuYasha flattened his ears to his head, he knew what would be coming next, he started a countdown in his head….

_"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3.…."_

* * *

-----------

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle of the huge cavern, completely transfixed for a minute by what she was seeing. 

Every bit, even the tiniest speck, of light that shone through the cracks in the ceiling of the cave onto the Christmas tree was being reflected back, making the tree look as if a million lights twinkled from its branches. But how…she ran forward, grabbing onto a piece of the reflecting material.

_Was that…no…but…it had to_

_"…2...1.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Kagome screamed out in absolute joy. It was adamant! Hundreds of little pieces of adamant shards!

Miroku and Sango took their hands from their ears, then stood holding hands by the fire.

"InuYasha! I think it's safe now." Miroku called, a grin on his face.

InuYasha popped out from behind the curtain, had down smiling sheepishly.

Kagome lost all traces of shyness. She ran to InuYasha, jumping up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

-----------------

* * *

Finally, they sat around the tree, a million adamant stars sparkling around them in the promise of the early Christmas morning light. 

Sango smiled, handing Miroku the fabric covered gift.  
He pulled the note off the top and read out loud

**_Miroku…_**

**Empty right now, but it is a promise of things to come. I will always believe in you.**

**Sango.**

Miroku smiled, reaching down to squeeze her hand.

"Well open it baka" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome sat in front of him, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She elbowed him in warning.

"InuYasha, hush"

Miroku opened the string, reaching in he pulled an empty scabbard. It was simple, with a simple scalloped design, on the back was the letters MS.

"A promise of things to come." he repeated to himself

"InuYasha made it" Sango smiled "There's another note inside"

Miroku reached his finger inside the scabbard, pulling out the paper.

He unrolled it, reading aloud

"This paper entitles Miroku to one….InuYasha!  
You don't mean!"

"Keh" InuYasha looked away

"Miroku, what does it say?"

"This paper entitles Miroku to one….Inu fang, to be taken to Totosai to be forged into a sword for the purpose of protecting his family."

"InuYasha…" Kagome was overcome,

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"You saved my life." InuYasha shrugged. "Kagome, knock off the blubbering would you, kami. I'll still kill his baka ass if he steps out of line."

"InuYasha…I don't know what to say."

"Keh! That's a first."

* * *

----

* * *

After a couple minutes of shy smiles, Miroku reached behind him, pulled out a small pretty box, and put it in Sango's hands. 

"Careful, Kagome made the box." Miroku smiled when Sango finally got the end open and tipped the contents out. She untied the small cloth, finding the blue prayer beads.

"Miroku" Sango looked at him, confused.

Miroku took them from her, wrapping them around her wrist.

"For a long time, these beads were the only thing that kept me from death. But they use to be a constant reminder to me that I couldn't let anyone love me, or love anyone. Until I loved you Sango. Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of the beauty of what made me love you. Not the outer beauty, thought I think you're beautiful in that way too, but the inner beauty, inside your heart and soul.

"So, I want you to have these beads so when you see them, you remember how much I love you, and of the beauty that got beyond those beads."

"Miroku…I don't know what to say…"

Miroku put an arm around her.

Kagome sobbed loudly "That's so beautiful"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Baka"

* * *

---------

* * *

"Now me, now me, now me!" Kagome bounced excitedly in InuYasha's arms 

"Oy! Are you trying to kill me?"

Kagome blushed, realizing just where her elbow had been hitting him.

InuYasha jumped up into the alcove.

"So that's his hiding place!" Kagome watched in wonder when her big canvas bag fell out. "Hey, I wondered where that went."

Kagome smiled when InuYasha jumped out, picked up the bag and returned, plopping it in her lap.

"There, now give me some damn peace already. Sango did most of the sewing." InuYasha sat down behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hey, I helped some." Miroku smiled.

"Keh, some" he sniffed, grabbing onto the bottom of the bag to help Kagome pull it out.

"Hey! That's one of my ….InuYasha! KAMI!"

Kagome had unrolled a mat made of rabbit fur, backed with flannel.

"InuYasha…kami…it's…"She ran her fingers through the soft fur, then rubbed it on her cheek.

"Keh, I thought it would be warmer to sleep on than that rock. I'm tired of your cold nose on my back all night."

Kagome grinned, "Well, I don't need you to sleep with me at all anymore now that I have this."

InuYasha looked like he wanted to cry for a second, worse, everyone noticed it.

"Keh." She reached down, twining her fingers with his. She hoped that the gesture would say what should couldn't at the moment. "I'll always need you InuYasha"

* * *

-----------

* * *

"Okay Kagome…Hand it over" InuYasha grinned. 

Kagome bit the inside of her lip, nervous about handing the scroll over to InuYasha. He was hardly the hearts and flowers type, least of all poetry.

He unrolled the scroll, quietly reading it to himself.

* * *

**_A Poem _**

**_For InuYasha_**

**_ from Kagome_**

**_Merry Christmas_**

**_------------- _**

**_I'm sorry I can't say _**

**_What you wish to hear _**

**_When you are so close to me _**

**_When our hearts are near_**

**_-- _**

**_If I could write music _**

**_I'd write the sweetest song _**

**_So you would know my love _**

**_It's nothing you've done wrong_**

**_-- _**

**_What I feel is oh so real_**

**_ I've felt it from the start_**

**_ From the moment you awoke_**

**_ And stole away my heart_**

**_-- _**

**_I wrote these simple words _**

**_Not knowing what else to do_**

**_ Please hold them in your precious heart _**

**_till the day I can say, _**

**_I love you…._**

* * *

InuYasha looked up from the scroll, letting it roll shut once again. 

Kagome sat in front of him, refusing to turn her head; he eased backwards, away from her.

"Hey come on InuYasha," Miroku teased, "We read our stuff out loud, we want to hear."

"Shut the fuck up" he said, jumping to his feet and stomping into the cavern.

Kagome sat quietly, tears rolling down her face. She hadn't thought he would get upset, but she'd felt his body tense at the first words, and only tense more until he was like a time bomb or something.  
She stood, picking up her blanket and smoothing the fur with her hands.

"Excuse Me," she whispered, wiping her face with her sleeve.

* * *

-----------

* * *

Kagome found InuYasha lying with his face to the wall. Timidly she sat on her knees facing him. 

"InuYasha…I" her voice failed her as she began to cry again. "I thought you …I mean, that day when you yelled in front of Miroku I thought you were upset because I couldn't "  
Kagome was a total blubbering mess now, she couldn't stand to be there another second, she had to get out of that cavern away from him. Her heart couldn't possibly take more.  
"InuYasha…I…didn't mean to upset you…I'm sorry…." she said it in a rush, then began to get up, but found her wrist caught in his hand.

"Fuckin baka," his voice sounded funny, like he was being strangled.

"InuYasha…what do you…I don't understand."

He let go of her wrist, letting his hand slide down to link their fingers. He sat up, his head bowed, face hidden behind hair.

"InuYasha?" Kagome reached her hand out, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy; the scroll was still clutched tightly in his hand and quite soggy.

InuYasha put his arms around her, holding her heart against his.

"Can't you tell the difference between when someone is mad and when they are overcome Baka?"

He pulled away, lifting her face to his. "Kagome, no one has ever made me feel so cared about…so worth being cared about since my mother died. Kami, I don't deserve you…you deserve so much better than me"

"I don't want anyone but you. Ever InuYasha. You're everything I want."

She pulled his head down to her, kissing him softly. He sighed, laying back down and settling her against his chest.  
Kagome sat up, grabbing her new blanket and throwing it over them.

"Thank you for my blanket InuYasha."

"You have to share it with me."

"Good."

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

He scooted down so he could look into her eyes.

He brushed her hair back behind her ear, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Kagome."

He closed his eyes, then pulled her closer, sighing happily as his lips touched hers.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 12 Preview 

I'm not exactly sure what direction I am heading in…I MIGHT do one more Christmas chapter, or I might just go on.


	12. PrologueThe Birth of Atotori

Disclaimer: InuYasha and co are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me, and since my constant begging for Sesshomaru has brought about no results I will now give up and start to beg for Fluffy.

* * *

Notes: Okay, so, I don't know about you guys… but I'm about fluffed out. Judging by recent reviews I think you guys are getting bored too eh? Time for some action, some new characters and the return of some beloved characters. So, I am skipping over the rest of winter and going right to the thaw. I'm also going to skim over the return to the village. Besides, if InuYasha gets much mushier Kagome's going to be nothing but a black haired puddle. Gotta get some bite back in that puppy. Coming up, look for InuYasha and Miroku's trip to Totosai for Miroku's new "fang", maybe a wedding, the return of my dream lover, and at the end of Part Two a HUGE don't miss conclusion that could tear the gumi apart forever.

* * *

Btw..Sorry about yesterdays notes, lets just leave it at CJ had a HORRIBLE Monday, and no writer likes to have someone seriously slam their work.  
Lots of thanks to everyone at MMiner for the support...everyone at Fanfic was lucky in that I deleted my whining in the final editing! LOL Note to the psycho-kid...my daughter is 15 but has a disorder that makers her kind of immature and over sensitive, she is the most wonderful sweet goodhearted child on earth, and the true love of my life, so thanks for undrstanding.

* * *

Atotori--Heir,sucessor

* * *

Part Two Prologue

The

Birth

of

Atotori

* * *

He stood on a hill a good distance away, watching in amazement as the Shikon no Tama was purified and the great Naraku lived his final moments. 

"So" He smirked sarcastically "Naraku wasn't nearly as invincible as he imagined."

He turned away from the light of the final explosion, the brightness temporarily blinding him. He felt a force tear through him, knocking him to his face and felt an enormous surge of power infuse his body, the vibrations so strong it felt like he might be torn to shreds.

When his body calmed he to pushed to his knees, his sight beginning to clear. His attention was caught immediately by a glowing light on the ground next to him; he reached for it, cupping it in his palm.

"This…this can't be." He looked down into the clearing again where the group of five now sat quietly, wondering why they weren't whooping and hollering in celebration.

"Can this really be?" he asked the pink light in his hand "Did that baka actually allow that girl to shatter the Shikon no Tama once again?"

He looked closely at the shard, turning it in his hand. It had to be close to a quarter of the tama. His heart began to beat wildly at the realization of the power he held in his hand.

He reached in his pocked, pulling out a small-capped urn and looked closely at it, the orders coming back just, as they had been drilled into him.

-flashback-

_"This urn carries enough of my aura to regenerate my form should I be destroyed by the wench's purification arrow. Should that happen, you will inherit my power temporarily, then all you will need is a single tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama. You know where you will find it?"_

_"Of course. And you trust me with this Master?"_

_"KuKuKu, you are unable to betray me. Like Kanna, you have no will of your own."_

-end flashback-

He smirked, looking again at the Shikon no Tama, glowing brightly in his palm, then turned his head to conceder the urn.

"But Kanna did betray you."

He dropped the urn on the rocky hill, crushing it under his boot heel, then knelt to where the small bolt of purple energy lingered. It surrounded his hand, desperately seeking a way through his gloved fingers to the Shikon no Tama shard.

He opened his hand and watched as Naraku's aura collided with the pure shard, and was purified into ash, bringing an end to the last trace of Naraku.

"Oops, did I forget to taint it first?" He grinned, rising again to his feet. "Your day has come, and gone Naraku."

He took the shard from his hand, tucking it away safely, then shook the ash from his hand, looking down at the clearing again where the hanyou rolled on the ground, laughing in victory.

" InuYasha, enjoy your victory, you've earned it."

He shifted his eyes to the girl with the shapely legs, raven hair and sparkling velvet eyes.

"The miko remains the only one who can see the shards, I'll need her soon. First…I need more power." He knew where another shard lie that he wouldn't need the girls sight to find. Before he challenged anyone, he must assess this new power, learn his strength and limitations.

He turned his attention from the clearing and looked at the sky, and early winter seemed to be brewing. He would be smart to find a place to wait out the winter.

"Until the thaw then miko."

He turned his eyes away from the clearing and made his way down the hill, anxious to find shelter before the first snowstorms of the season.

* * *

Part Two-The Thaw 

Chapter One-Return

Chapter One Preview

An early morning visitor is welcomed by some, and not so welcomed by another as InuYasha and the others suddenly come to an end of their mountain stay.

After something odd happens, Atotori discovers his power and decides his first course of action.

Coming Soon!!

* * *


	13. Return

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Atotori, however, is the product of my mind, which probably explains why he is as twisted as he is. lol Anyway, please don't take my little sick-o character to use in your own stories without the permission of the sick-o author!

* * *

Notes: I had planned to take a little break before beginning part two, but after writing the prologue, I got a little pumped to get the new arc off the ground. This chapter gives a nice little peek at Atotori (tee-he-he) you'll see what that little laugh is about later…lol) and what drives him and makes him tick. I'm trying very hard (no pun intended) not to make him a Naraku clone or fall into the typical bad guy mold BS. The rest of the chapter is a sweet little Inu/Kag wrap up of life in the cave.

* * *

K, now for some reviewer notes…Thanks to everyone for the Japanese Christmas info and support. I only really had one nasty comment in e-mail…that was enough though to make me want to avoid more.

* * *

I didn't mean in the prologue to put Part Two-Chapter One…that was a goof. This is chapter 13.

* * *

Thanks for all the FAN-FREAKIN-TASTIC input on the prologue...it rejuvinated me and got me pumped to get going again.

* * *

Is anyone reading the rewrites for loss? I've had one review! If there is no real interest, I'm not going to bother, so, if your reading I need to know guys. Besides, I'd kind of like to hit 100 on my reviews!

* * *

Oh, and just cause its funny, I asked for Honey and BuBBer, that's not a typo, BUBBER instead of BUTTER, BUBBER, at the KFC drive thru tonight…HAHAHA I need SLEEP! LOL Probably mostly because I think thats so funny.

* * *

Finally, please be sure to give me your thoughts on the new baddy.

* * *

PUPPY LOVE! 

CJ

* * *

**_WARNING: _****_ SINGLE PERSON SEX AND MILD (S&M) PERVERSION FANTASY_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_-_**

* * *

_

* * *

Fall_

* * *

Atotori stumbled through the snow, his vision blurry. He had to be near the caves that he had seen before; he could feel warmth beckoning to him, calling him in from the cold. 

He pulled his coat tighter around his small frame. Atotori wasn't particularly large, barely reaching six feet. He appeared somewhat fragile, nearly child like in his innocent appearance. Perhaps it was because his eyes were huge, fringed with very long, thick lashes, irises a shade of dark blue that would make a woman swoon.

His hair was impossibly thick, light blue, with dark streaks that matched his eyes. Slightly long bangs framed his face, the back fell to just above his ankles, left free to curl in soft waves down his back and shoulders. His lips were full, pulled into a permanent pout that could have gotten him anything he wished and truth be told, already had. Not even human women easily turned from his charm, and again truth be told, many had not.

He trudged on, wondering if being stuck in this cold wasn't in some way Naraku's revenge for his betrayal.

_"And you trust me with this Master?"_

_"KuKuKu, you are unable to betray me. Like Kanna, you have no will of your own."_

Yes, he was like Kanna, at least he had been. He was born as a void, no feeling, no emotion, no real thoughts of his own…at first. He was born to hold Naraku's aura, to attract his power should he be defeated, but that was process. His purpose was to use his body to regenerate Naraku, and then he was to die.

Like Kanna before him, and Kagura before her, he too betrayed Naraku. Not that Atotori had known either of his "sisters." It was Byakuya that had told Atotori of them, of how they betrayed Naraku and the reasons why. He had been skeptical, surely Byakuya was mistaken, why would a master murder his own children without good reason? Why would anyone create a child, and then poison her and leave her to die? How could a father send his daughter to take the wounds of another and die a crumbling death, one piece at a time? Still he had allowed Byakuya to infuse into him a small part of his spirit, thus giving him a tiny bit of his own willpower.

The next day Atotori watch Byakuya die for no other reason than Naraku needed to "tie up loose ends" before the final battle to ensure he wouldn't fall victim to another betrayal.

Atotori decided then it was his duty as the only remaining child to avenge them, every child that Naraku created and then killed. Later, when he realized the power he would have, he vowed that should he ever have the power to create his own children, he would be good to them; he would never be the bastard that Naraku had been.

THAT was how you fostered loyalty among your children, not by attempting to create creatures with no will of their own.

His thoughts turned to the human woman that was important to his plans. The miko.  
Word was she was in love with the hanyou, even though he loved a woman long dead. That might prove to be a problem, might get in the way of his attempts at turning her to his side.  
But he had no plans to kill them, not even the hanyou. Perhaps it was Naraku's lust for killing that had led Atotori to his dislike of being the hand to another's death. If there was a way around it, he would take it. He would use trickery, magic, anything it took…but death…only as a last resort. Besides, his weapon was his powerful charm, and it was in fact a weapon. He had the power to capture anyone his heart desired, anything he wished. The thing he loved most of all was power.

As for InuYasha and the others, he had no problem with the group; they actually had done him a favor by killing Naraku. He would try first to simply rid himself of them; he already had a plan in fact to do that very thing. In the end if all else failed, he would have to kill them.

But first he had to wait out this accursed winter.

Atotori smiled as he sighted the caves up ahead. He would worry about nourishment later, for now he needed a fire and protection from the wind.

He inspected the caves, ruling out the first two. Word had it this group of caves was known for being filled with hot springs. He would hold out for one with the added warmth. He ruled out another three, and then found his winter home.

Atotori gathered wood and got a fire going, then stripped off his clothes and stepped into the hot spring, easing the cold out of his body.

Atotori stepped from the hot spring and dried himself with his shirt. He walked naked to where the fire waited. The cave was filled with a loud rumble and he was thrown to the floor of the cave as a vibration rocked his body. His hands were forced out in front of him, and then were filled with two white orbs. He instinctively knew that he needed to protect them, and he curled up into the fetal position, holding the orbs tight against his chest, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Atotori felt a blanket of warmth come over him as something soft cushion his neck and head. He opened his eyes and saw himself completely wrapped in what appeared to be white silky fibers. The fibers covered him completely and he wondered why it was the fire didn't burn through the fibers. The last thing he saw of the cave was a pinkish glow around the cave entrance, a barrier put in place to protect him.

His eyes began to feel heavy and instinct again told him that he was entering into a season of growth. He relaxed his body and neck, resting his face carefully between the two orbs, and drifted into a relaxing sleep.

Outside, the wind howled and snow fell in huge amounts. On the other side of the mountain four friends sought shelter. Atotori began his season of maturation.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The Search

Part Two

The Thaw

Chapter Thirteen

Return

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Koga skidded to a halt atop a group of caves, the deer he had been chasing long gone by now. 

This was his first hunt away from the den since the thaw had begun a few days before and he had been anxious to get to open land, to find an open place to stretch his legs.

He had been particularly interested to come and check out the mountaintop. Word had spread quickly of Naraku's death. Koga couldn't begin to suppress the joy he felt in knowing that bastard Naraku was finally in hell where he belonged, even if it was the mutt who'd finally kicked his ass. The thing that mattered was that InuY…the mutt had kept his word, the slaughtered members of his pack had been avenged.

All winter long though he had longed to come to place where Naraku had been killed. He just felt drawn there, like he couldn't believe Naraku was actually dead until he saw the place where he died. Then the early winter had come and stranded him in the den early and he had to put off his pilgrimage until the thaw.

Koga had finally reached the summit early the day before yesterday. Against the side of a stone was there was a huge black smear, Koga had approached it and smelled, it reeked of Naraku.  
Yes, he was standing in the place that fucking bastard had met his end.

Finally, Koga felt calm wash over him, finally he had found peace in the murders of his comrades, finally, they had been avenged.

He had been about to turn away when a glint caught his eye. He climbed the wall and pried out the adamant shard apparently left from InuYasha's Kongosouha, embedded in the wall just above it was a tiny Shikon no Tama shard.

He couldn't stop from laughing himself silly, even if it was Kagome. How the fuck did one tiny woman manage to shatter the same tama twice? Well, this 'tiny woman' did pack one hell of a wallop; he had to give her that.

He had managed to pick up their scent faintly and followed it all day until they came to a sealed off cave. He began to roll away the boulder when his nose was assaulted by the reek of death. That had scared him for a minute, even though it didn't seem to smell like human death. He didn't breathe easy until he actually saw the enormous carcass of a rotting bear demon and several smaller animals.

They had been there though. When he turned to leave he had found a small round blue disk on the cave floor, he had only seen that kind of thing once, on the clothing Kagome wore to keep it closed.

Koga had followed her scent all night and now stood staring at a strange fuzzy blue cloth wrapped around a stick sticking into the rock. There were footprints all over in the snow around the cave and her scent was heavy in the air, along with the mutts. They had to be here.

He jumped down from the rocks and entered the cave. A very dead tree covered in adamant shards and some kind of strange things stood against the wall, a nearly dead fire burned in a fire pit next to a strange looking bag. Looking closer, he noticed Kagome's smell covered the bag. He was definitely in the right place.

Koga abandoned the bag and turned to explore further. A short space from the fire pit there was a hot spring and an odd kind of mat covering a cavern. He stepped to the cavern and pulled the mat back. There seemed to be people sleeping in a corner on a fur mat, lovers wrapped around one another for warmth, heads covered in blankets. He approached the blankets and peeled them back slightly, revealing Kagome and InuYasha.

Koga opened his mouth and let loose a blood curdling scream.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He jumped back a good six feet.

InuYasha and Kagome woke instantly, shooting to a sitting position, blinking.

"What the fuck?!" InuYasha yelled

Kagome continued to blink, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. They turned at the same time at the sound of heavy labored breathing and a stammered attempt at speech.

"Mutt…Ka…" breath, breath "dog breath! What the …Kagome! What the FUCK! MUTT! Kagome! In …sleeping …with…mutt face and his arms…and she…" Koga took a deep breath and shook his head "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH MY WOMAN YOU FUCKING MUTT BREATHED BASTARD?!"

Kagome still sat blinking "Koga? What are you doing here? How did you find us"  
InuYasha roared to life, jumping over Kagome.

"KEH! SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMAN WOLFSHIT!"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISN'T, SHE NEVER WAS!" He grinned smugly

"Besides baka fleabag, you gave her to me when you went off to return to your pack. BAKA!"

"That wasn't for forever baka!"

"He "gave" me?" Kagome blinked over at the two arguing.

"Kagome, tell him your not his" InuYasha stomped back to the alcove, he sat down and crossed his legs and arms.

"You don't want that baka ugly mutt do you Kagome?" Koga stood by the door looking smug.

"Well…" she began.

"Keh, Kagome, tell that scrawny wolf turd who you belong to." InuYasha looked down at her, his eyes pleading.

"Yeah, tell the mutt your mine Kagome."

"What happened to "Kagome isn't anybody's property??" She turned a teasing look on InuYasha.

He smiled at her, his voice softening "That was before you were mine."

He picked up her hand, kissing her fingers.

"Quit spitting on her hand with your stinking inu breath baka mutt!" Koga growled, rolling his eyes.

"Kami Kagome. You didn't really take up with that inukkoro did you?"

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"What's all the commotion?" Sango smiled, coming from her cavern. "Koga! How did you find us?"

"InuYasha are you trying to get Kagome to throw you in the stream again?" Miroku yelled, pulling the curtain open and stepping in "Koga!"

"Why don't we catch up over breakfast?" Kagome suggested, smiling "It's not my turn to cook; it should be safe to eat."

Miroku and the others but Koga laughed loud, remembering Kagome's Christmas dinner.

"Mix up the salt and sugar one time, and you never hear the end of it" Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome" Koga pulled her apart from the others "Please don't tell me your seriously with that mutt." he said, his tone mostly teasing.

"Okay, I wont tell you, and as long as I'm at it, I wont tell InuYasha about the shard you got in your leg." She said loudly, InuYasha right behind her.

"Alright wolf shit, hand over the shard." InuYasha said, smacking Koga on the arm.

Koga growled, handing over the shard. He wasn't going there again, they weren't worth the death.

* * *

-------

* * *

Atotori saw flashes of light behind his eye lids, in front of him; two forms lay enshrouded in their own pods, next to him in the cramped space. He tried to open his eyes, but he was unable, they seemed to be pasted shut. 

He reached out with his hands, feeling the rock hard wall that had protected him and the orbs while they matured. He drew his hands back slightly, fisting them, and then punched them through the plaster like covering.

He gasped, taking the first breath he had taken in three months. His skin was covered in a thick slime, making him feel repulsed. He lifted his knees, feeling something against his legs, but kicked hard against the plaster like layer, breaking himself completely free. Atotori stood on weak legs, his new muscles slightly atrophied after months of nonuse; he felt for the wall and carefully made his way back to the hot spring, carefully lowering himself into the hot water.

He submerged himself, rinsing the slime out of his long thick hair, skin and lips. He cleared his ears and then scrubbed his eyes, clearing his long thick lashes of the scab-like substance that had glued them shut.

Atotori relaxed then, looking down his body. It was still mostly as he remembered, with one vital difference. He was no longer frail and child like. His arms and legs had lengthened, where they had been somewhat scrawny before, they were now muscled majestically. Looking further, his eyes touched on his groin and he smirked, his arms and legs weren't the only thing that was considerably longer and thicker now.

He stood from the hot spring, making his way back out to the fire. He knelt down to examine his sleep chamber; the two orbs he had protected had matured also, now they were their own beings. His first children. They still slept, not quite ready to wake just yet.

He stood again, flexing his muscled body in admiration. Kami, he was perfect! So much stronger, so powerful and beautiful.

* * *

**_WARNING: SINGLE PERSON SEX AND MILD (S&M) PERVERSION FANTASY_**

* * *

He nearly rubbed his hands together, thinking of the women, both human and demon that would fall at his feet. Along with his body his mind had grown. Part of that being that his lusts had matured, so many new urges and desires to taste and enjoy. 

Atotori thought of the miko. She had inhabited his dreams constantly during his sleep; now that he was awake she was becoming an obsession. He desired her and no longer just for her sight, he wanted to hear her scream in the dark.

For now however, he only had himself.

He fixed an image of her in his mind, her naked body laying helplessly submissive to him, unable to move her arms or legs while he exercised his will on her naked flesh.

He fell to his knees, taking himself into his fist roughly. He moved his fist savagely his moans echoing in the emptiness of the cave. Kami, their was so much pleasure to be found in pain. His hips began to jerk as his fantasy became darker; his fist became rougher the more way he imagined to torture her tender flesh.

Atotori fell to his side, digging the short claws from his free hand into his thigh. Blood ran in small streaks down his thigh as his body reacted with extreme pleasure at the image of the miko's blood, hot and red, running freely over her breasts from his claws.

He arched his back and screamed wildly, his claws sinking further into his thigh as he reached the peak of his pleasure. He lay waiting for his breathing to return to normal. Once relaxed he licked the blood from his fingers, it didn't have the sweetness of a woman's blood, but it would do. There were always willing women to be found, none to compare to the miko of course, but they would do until he managed to charm the miko into his chamber.

That was the beauty of it, no matter how many time's you used the strong ones, no matter how dead their souls became otherwise, the fear remained. Their eyes when they realized he was coming to the chamber once again...coming for their flesh ...so many long nights of pleasure.

Oh yes, he would lure the miko. He wanted her, so he would have her. No woman had been able to resist him; the miko would be no different.

But for him to really enjoy her, she had to come willingly, to long for him, to want and desire him. It was the eyes, seeing so much pain and horror at his betrayal reflecting in the eyes while he wounded and tortured the flesh that made it so, so, sweet…so satisfying to his lust.

For the miko, it would kill her spirit, shatter her soul. She would be little more than an empty shell with the ability to find Shikon no Tama shards. With her strength, it would take a long time to break her. So much time to torture her flesh, so much pleasure to be had from her terror.

Atotori shivered, barely able to contain his excitement.

First, he would have to be rid of the hanyou she loved and the others who surrounded her so closely.

Atotori had a plan.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

-----------

* * *

Kagome sat alone in the alcove, knees under her chin, head down. The others had left over an hour before on Kirara, Koga following behind with the rig and the meat for the village. She and InuYasha had stayed behind to make sure that nothing was left behind, or at least that was the story he told the others. He had felt it her sadness in leaving this special place. It was the first home that he had given her, the first that they had shared. It only seemed right that they be the last to leave it. 

InuYasha stepped into the alcove and sat down next to her, taking her hand and linking their fingers.  
He spoke softly, almost in a whisper.  
"Hey, we have to get going if we want to get to the village before dark."

Kagome lifted her head and nodded, then smiled at him sadly. They slid to the edge and stood, InuYasha pulled her into his arms, giving her a kiss and holding her.  
"If it helps" he brushed her hair with his fingers "I'm sad to be leaving too"  
She nodded.  
"Hey, don't be too sad. You still have me" he kissed her hair ""

He pulled away, taking her face in his hands.

InuYasha wiped her tears, caressing her with fingers that could be so dangerous and deadly, yet brushed over her cheek with so much gentleness and concern. His voice low, but strong, "I'll always be with you, Kagome, because I love you."

She smiled then pushed up onto her toes, kissed him, then took his hand and took a final look around the tiny cavern that they had shared.

Together they left the cavern, walking out into the big cavern. Inuyasha stopped by the very dead Christmas tree and pulled off two shard of adamant, handed one to Kagome and kept one for himself. He took her hand and walked to the cave entrance and they turned, taking a final look around.

"Every corner holds a memory doesn't it?" InuYasha smiled, looking at the waterfall remembering their Christmas Eve swim.

"Yeah, it does." Kagome smiled back, thinking of the many times Miroku had teased InuYasha across the fire pit, and how poor Sango's face had looked when she took a bite of Kagome's gosh-awful stew on Christmas.

"We better go." InuYasha squeezed her hand, his eyes brushing over the Christmas tree again, remembering the day they had gone to find "Treezilla" as Kagome had called it.  
Kagome didn't know, but he had sent the star from the top with Sango. He was way ahead for her birthday, for once.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome smiled, walking out into the sunlight.

InuYasha knelt down so she could climb on his back. Kagome looked up and noticed the scarf still tied around the boulder atop the cave entrance.

"You forget the scarf you used to mark it." She poked him softly on the arm.

InuYasha smiled sheepishly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No I didn't. Now shut up baka and let's go."

Kagome smiled, climbing up on InuYasha's back. He wrapped his arms around her legs tightly and Kagome put her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on his back, breathing the smell of his hair.

InuYasha began to run, faster and faster over the slightly slushy snow. Finding a firm spot he launched up into the air, taking flight.

Kagome looked down one last time at the cave that had been their home. The blue scarf flapped a little in the breeze, a subtle reminder…they would always have their home on the mountainside.

* * *

----------------

* * *

Chapter Fourteen Preview 

Still in the process of thinking it up. It will be a bit before it comes up…possibly Monday. With the holidays, I am now officially, SWAMPED!

* * *

--------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------

* * *

---------------------------------------

* * *

---------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------- 


	14. Time Apart

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the creator of InuYasha and co, however Atotori, the sick little puppy is mine, but if he gets much sicker she can have him too.

* * *

Notes: Brief Chapter because I had a little time to kill this morning. 

Warning…Atotori is being his sweet charming self in the first section, just the man your mother was scared to death you would date, and your father kept the loaded handgun ready for. This isn't going to be a continuing trend cause it isn't my style…this sick-sucker is going to change bit by bit, get worse in different ways…his personality is Onigumo as I remember him being described--obsessing & possessing to destroy. Aint ya glad you aren't Kagome right now? Anyway, Atotori is going to drop into the background now a bit since I have given a good intro to him, and in this chapter we meet his --aHEM--children.

Yeah, this guy makes Charles Manson and his "Family" look like Leave it to Beaver.

* * *

-

* * *

Calling all artists! 

I have been thinking about putting together a collection of art from my stories and some of my other random sketches (on Media miner I imagine.)

I have some from Loss that I did awhile ago, and I have one of Atotori, and his kids, Sinepon, a couple scenes from Unbreakable, ----I'd love to have reader contributions!!! If your interested in contributing let me know by e-mail! I have two **yahoo** addresses, one is

**inumomma**

and the other is

**fullmetal - inuyokai** (that is suppose to be an underscore between the two names, but the stupid editor wont let me use it. Rather annoying I MUST say! Anyhoo!

**(check this one the most often)**

**Please do not actually send contributions at this time! **

* * *

Be back on Monday! Puppy Love going round!

CJ

* * *

-Jinchii-Knowledge 

-Keikoku-Beauty

* * *

_** WARNING: VIOLENCE, ADULT THEMES, INCEST**_

* * *

Part Two

Chapter 14

Time Apart

* * *

-

* * *

Atotori rose from the futon in the dark chamber, stretching his long muscular legs out and standing on his toes to stretch his muscles. He'd felt so wonderful in the month since he had arrived at Naraku's,…well, now, his palace with his children in tow. 

Yes, they were his children, he refused to think of them as anything else, that's how one began to treat them as if they were disposable toys as Naraku had. They were precious, both of them. Sweet and darling, just waiting for his love and nurturing. Their pods had opened nearly a week after Atotori had awoken. His son first, then his daughter. His son was a wealth of knowledge, brilliant and devious. Already his mind had improved on many of Atotori's plans by half. His daughter was sweet and charming, she was a wonderful deceiver, more than able to lure female "distractions" to the palace for Atotori's pleasure's. In the last month, she had deceived six. It was good, but she would have to do better, his lusts were growing.

They were both amazingly beautiful, their bodies rounded and finely muscled with Atotori's deceptively innocent features, large deep violet eye's fringed with long lashed and his pouting lips. He had been so dazzled by his children's beauty that he had taken them into his bed immediately once they were clean to claim them. He didn't harm their silky flesh, but instead was gentle with them in his lovemaking. He refused to act out his wilder desires on his own but to exert those on the humans who crossed his path. He didn't want his children to fear him.

His son he named Jinchi, his daughter Keikoku. They would be first in his house, his inner circle. The new children he would begin to create, the ones he would never share his bed with, those would be ones who would do his dirty work, the more heinous tasks, like the one's he had planned for the hanyou and miko.

Thinking of the miko served to excite his lusts again, he forced himself to push her from his thoughts. It was not the time to get over excited. The village girl shackled in his chamber could no longer nourish his dark desires, she had stopped being useful an hour before when she stopped screaming and her eyes became blank and lifeless.

Atotori stepped to his chamber door "Jinchi-chan" he called softly A moment later, the young man in dark purple hoari and hakema stepped to the door.  
"Otou-san" he bowed slightly Atotori returned his bow.

"Jinchi-chan, rather a weak one I'm afraid, barely lasted sundown to sunup." he laughed "Put her clothes back on her and return her to where she came from, let her village be concerned with her disposal. Tell Keikoku-chan that I will need a new distraction by tonight"

The boy bowed "Hai Otou-san" he turned to leave "Wait, Jinchi-chan, tell your sister I would like to see her immediately in my private chamber. She need not dress first"

"Hai Otou-san" He bowed again and left.

Atotori looked down at the catatonic girl on the futon and sighed, "It's a pity really, you have such a sweet face…" He dipped his finger over the blood on her chest then he put the finger in his mouth "yet your blood isn't very sweet at all."

He took his robe from the hook on the wall, put it on then left the chamber.

------------

* * *

No one dared say a word to InuYasha as he sat against the wall of Kaede's hut glaring a hole through the wall opposite him, hugging Tessiaga as if it were someone else. To make matters worse, during all those months in the cave, Miroku and Sango had almost forgotten this InuYasha existed. They had gotten to use to the other InuYasha, the sweet one who smiled all the time and laughed when Miroku teased him, well, most of the time.  
"Kami InuYasha" Shippo stood arms akimbo in front of InuYasha. "It's not like this is the first time Kagome's ever gone home for a few days." InuYasha growled at him, a sign that there was still a bit of the mellowness remaining in the hanyou from the winter seclusion. Normally when he was in this kind of mood Shippo would have gone flying at the mention of Kagome's name. 

"What's your problem anyway?" Shippo persisted, causing InuYasha to lurch to his feet, trying to keep his promise not to beat the tiny kitsune anymore. That promise was as good as out the door when the rolled piece of paper slid unnoticed from InuYasha's sleeve onto the floor of the hut to be scooped up by Shippo.

"Hey, what's this? To InuYasha from Kagome…Oooo I Love Letter from Kagome to InuYasha….?!?" Shippo laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Umm Shippo, you better give that back." Sango glanced at InuYasha, his hand on the door screen to leave; now he seemed frozen in time.

"I want to read it first." Shippo read the first line of the poem out loud as if he were reading a comic book. InuYasha still stood with his hand on the screen, albeit now in a fist. He was secretly counting backwards, a trick Kagome had told him about to keep him from blowing his fuse. "Shippo" Miroku shook his head at the baby demon "I'm serious, you have no idea how lucky you are that InuYasha hasn't pounded you yet, now give it back."

Shippo smiled, nose high in the air. "Kagome told me she made InuYasha promise not to hit me anymore. He even promised her if he did she could osuwari him twice for every hit."

InuYasha turned around and walked calmly to where Shippo stood. He looked down at Shippo, his face amazingly calm; his eyes however, were at full boil.

"Shippo, give it over." he put his hand out.

Shippo laughed and ran to the other side of the hut near the door. InuYasha jumped down again and walked to the door. He stopped and unsheathed Tessiaga and waited for it to transform. Then he turned to Shippo, holding it just over his head.

"The scroll or your head, runt, I'm getting one of 'em."

Shippo gulped and handed InuYasha the scroll. InuYasha took it back, tucking it safely in his under robe once again.

"Now apologize brat."

"I'm sorry InuYasha" Shippo stared, his eyes huge.

"Now apologize to Sango and Miroku for not listening to them and Kaede for misbehaving in her hut."

Shippo made his round of apologies, and then InuYasha sheathed Tessiaga again and nodded to Miroku.

"Going for a walk, be back."

Miroku nodded and InuYasha left the hut.

Shippo immediately got brave.

"InuYasha you idiot! You just wait till I tell Kagome!"

"Shippo," Miroku looked at the kit with a serious eye "That scroll is almost as precious to InuYasha as Tessiaga is, considering that and your conduct, your lucky he didn't hit you."

"I wouldn't have blamed him if he had" Sango nodded "so you won't be telling Kagome anything. Furthermore, should you ever pick up InuYasha's scroll again, you are to hand it right over, is that understood?"

"Okay." Shippo had the grace to look appropriately sorry. "I don't understand though, it's just a bunch of words."

"I don't know what is on this scroll of InuYasha's" Kaede smiled "However if he was so upset at the idea of losing it, I do not think it is 'just a bunch of words' to InuYasha."

"What happened in that cave?" Shippo rolled his eyes. He would never understand adults.

"Yes, what DID happen? Tis a good question Shippo."

Miroku and Sango looked at one another and laughed. Where do they even begin?

--------------------------------

* * *

InuYasha jumped high into his favorite spot in Goshinboku, then rested back against the trunk of the tree. He grinned, Kagome would be so proud of him; he got through it without hitting the runt. Little brat was lucky he'd had those osuwari's holding over his head; otherwise he would have been through the wall the first time he refused to hand over the scroll. 

He reached inside his inner robe and pulled it out to read over again. Her words were so sweet, filling his heart and then being pumped through his body with his blood, she was his lifeblood.

KAMI HOW HE MISSED HER! She had been gone two days; two very long, long, horrible, and miserable, days, and she would still be gone for two more. Two long, long, horrible, miserable, days. After they got back to the village there had been a horrible late season snowstorm, stranding them in again. There had been a lot of damage to huts and InuYasha offered to help with repairs before they went back out in search of shards. Kagome had smiled; he had changed so much over the winter, since Naraku's death. He was more relaxed and fun to be around. Kagome had wanted to go home since it had been months, but she didn't want to go without InuYasha. So she stayed behind and helped with food for the village men who were doing all the repairs.

By the time they were finally able to go through the well a couple more weeks had passed and Kagome's mother had been nearly frantic with worry about her. Kagome was doing at home schooling for her junior year because of her "illnesses". So she had gone to school to turn in the first half of the schools years' worth of assignments and turn in her books, and then she had to pick up her assignments and books for the second half.

While they had been there Kagome's mother found out that Kagome's grandmother, her mothers-mother was very sick, so Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Sota went to go spend the day there. While they were there, InuYasha stayed and helped Higurashi-sama with the spring-cleaning in the shrine.

In the middle of the day, Kagome called to say that Mrs. Higurashi's mother wasn't expected to make it through the day…and she died late that night. Kagome called again to say they were staying over until after the funeral so Mrs. Higurashi could help her family settle things, and they would be back in four days. That was two days ago.

He and reached into his robe again for the chain, he clicked the button open and saw the watch, then he moved the hands on the dial to the twelve and a secret compartment opened, inside was his other favorite things in the world, pictures of her that she had given him.  
There were four of them, not particularly big, but big enough to make his heart thump in his chest. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, then sighed deeply. He wished they were still in the cave, back in the alcove with the fur mat…nice and cold so they had to keep each other warm…

* * *

"InuYasha…" 

Someone was shaking him to wake him.

"InuYasha, you need to wake now."

His eyes opened slowly, he was still sitting in Goshinboku but a heavy fog had surrounded him. In front of him, he could just make out the shape of a woman in a blue kimono with long black hair. He tucked his treasures back in their safe places and then sat up, Kikyo slowly came into focus.

"Kikyo…"

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha reached out for her hands.

"Kikyo…I never thanked you…for the night in the storm, and Kagome, Please don't be angry with her for what she said when we argued, it was my fault really."

Kikyo smiled a little. "InuYasha…slow down. Of course I forgive Kagome; I hurt her so much while I walked the earth after my death…"

"We both did."

"That's why I have asked to watch over her, and you, now. To make amends to Kagome." Kikyo put her hands on his, looking down "That's why I have come InuYasha. I tried to come before, but I could not reach you or Kagome, have you been through the well?"

"Yes, she is there now."

"You must understand InuYasha, when you are not in this time, I cannot come to you, or protect you. A guardian only has authority in the time that they have known in life."

"Is that what you are now Kikyo? Our guardian?" InuYasha smiled

"When I died again because of my sacrifice, I was granted a reward of sorts. I asked to be able to protect you, Kagome and the others in the final battle against Naraku. And the chance to repair the damage my reawakening did to what should have been between the two of you."

"I don't understand Kikyo. Why have you come again then? Kagome and I are together now, were both happy and Naraku is dead." He touched her cheek softly with his knuckle "Your work is done now; it's time for you to rest."

"I'm afraid it is not InuYasha."

"What do you mean Kikyo? What's left for you to do?"

"InuYasha, in order to keep you and Kagome together, to give you more time, you know I arranged for her to shatter the Shikon no Tama once again by directing it to the exact place that was missing Kohaku's shard."

InuYasha grinned, "How could I forget, poor Kagome."

"InuYasha, what I didn't realize at the time was that Naraku had created a being to be his heir."

"His heir?"

"Yes, an heir that would inherit his power, his strength."

InuYasha looked at her blankly.

"Shortly after Naraku was killed their was a huge explosion of his energy. His power, strength went out from him, and into someone else. Someone else that wasn't suppose to have a mind or will of its own, a void, like Kanna. This void likely had a small bit of Naraku's aura, then all he would have needed was a tainted Shikon no Tama shard, which he could have gotten …"

"From Kohaku's back. Kikyo, are you telling me Naraku is still alive somewhere regenerating?"

"No, Naraku is definitely dead."

"But…."

"Kanna betrayed Naraku, obviously this void that was suppose to inherit Naraku's power took it and betrayed him, likely got its hand on a pure shard and killed the trace of Naraku's aura and has been growing in power since. For weeks, I have been feeling a rising evil, an evil aura of some kind, but until last week, it seemed like just another evil demon like one of Naraku's weaker ones.

"Last week Naraku's palace disappeared again just after a huge rise in the demonic aura surrounding it. Right now, this aura is very immature and undisciplined. But it has part of the Shikon no Tama already; still you and the others should be able to destroy it. But if you don't, if it gets too much more of the Shikon no Tama, or matures too much it will get much more difficult."

"Where is it now Kikyo?"

"Naraku's palace, but it is hidden behind a powerful barrier. InuYasha, if this thing gets to three quarters of the strength Naraku did…there is no way to defeat it. You must defeat it soon. There's more you must know InuYasha…"

"What will we need to know to take this bastard Kikyo; all we do is kill him like Naraku."

"Naraku was mostly demon in instinct, his only human type characteristic was his heart belonged to Onigumo, and it wouldn't allow him to kill me. That has been destroyed. This new demon will be the opposite. He will not be fond of killing, though don't be fooled, he will if needed. But he will be extremely obsessive and horribly perverse with the worst imaginable human traits, like Onigumo. He will want the Shikon no Tama for its power and he will be obsessed with one person and that will turn into a desire to possess and destroy…like Onigumo's twisted obsession for me."

Kikyo looked down then, a look of absolute horror on her face.

"Kikyo…what is it?"

"One person has the ability to see the Shikon no tama shards, she is beautiful, and also concedering the relation to Naraku and Onigumo, being my reincarnation might be a factor as well."

"What are you saying Kikyo?!" His eyes were wild and full of fear.

"InuYasha, Kagome is in the most danger she has ever been in. If you and the others are not very, very careful…you will lose her."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


	15. Journey to Revelation

Disclaimer: Aya, Kin, Chai are of my creation, no ripping off without asking me first okay? InuYasha and the others are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I wonder…If I sent her fudge, do you think she would borrow me Sesshomaru for my birthday?

* * *

Notes: Relax, there is no Atotori in this chapter at all, though there is some Atotori aftermath. I'm actually wondering if I am not going overboard in my creation of him, making him too vulgar.  
When you review, please tell me 

NO, don't make him any SICKER

Or

YES, degenerate the degenerate to your hearts content!

* * *

Note to the guys over at Media miner…Hey, you guys asleep??? Where are my reviews you guys?? C'mon! MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE! Get with the program! You know what happens if I don't think people are reading don't you?? 

I figure everyone has lost interest, I quit updating and eventually delete!

* * *

See you soon!  
Puppy Love,  
CJ

* * *

-

* * *

Part Two-Chapter 15

Journey

to

Revelation

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku and Shippo looked hesitantly from Kirara's backover to where InuYasha flew along side them, then looked at one another with a shrug. InuYasha had barely said a word since he returned to Kaede's hut that morning and told Miroku they were going to see Totosai to have his new sword forged from InuYasha's fang. 

"Why so sudden InuYasha?" Miroku had asked, his eyes narrow with worry. InuYasha looked pale and distracted.

"Do you want the fucking sword or not houshi?" Had been his only explanation before turning and leaving the hut. He had pulled Kaede aside and then they had been off.

Something about this seemed suspicious.

* * *

They had traveled the rest of the morning and all afternoon, now it was early evening and Miroku and Sango were beginning to make needing to stop and camp noises. InuYasha cursed silently. He had hoped to travel and get there yet tonight. He sighed, it was to be suspected, they were human; it was to be expected. 

_"What are you saying Kikyo?!"_

_"InuYasha, Kagome is in the most danger she has ever been in. If you and the others are not very, very careful…you will lose her."_

InuYasha couldn't stop hearing Kikyo's words.

_If you and the others are not very, very careful…you will lose her._

This was impossible. How do you protect her when you don't know what you're protecting her from? They knew nothing about this new evil that was rising up in Naraku's place. According to Kikyo, right now they had the advantage over it, it was immature but the longer it lived, the harder it would get. Unlike Naraku this thing, whatever it was, was a full demon. It had the ability to become invincible, and would become more so the more it matured.

And it wanted Kagome. It was obsessed with Kagome. Possessing Kagome, for the Shikon no tama and…other things, sick things.

"Over my fucking dead body you sick son of bitch."

He had done all he could to keep Kagome from coming back alone. Right away, he had gone to the well and told her grandfather to tell her to wait at home for him, and then he had pulled Kaede aside and told her the same thing. Damn it, Kagome was so stubborn though.

He wanted nothing more than to try what he had done long ago, to send her through the well and not let her return. As if it worked so well that time, she still managed to return.  
He smiled a little, wasn't that stubborn -never give up -going to kick your ass -if it kills me -I don't care spirit a part of why he had fallen in love with her in the first place?

Sure, but that didn't make it any easier.

"InuYasha!" Sango called over from Kirara "There's a good clearing down there, go on if you must, but we have to stop. Everyone is exhausted" she pulled away and headed for the clearing. InuYasha rolled his eyes and slowed down. He changed his direction and followed them to the clearing.

Miroku and Shippo left to gather wood while Sango and InuYasha cleared an area for the fire pit.

"InuYasha, are you planning to tell us what's going on?"

He looked at her, choosing instead to ignore the question.

"InuYasha, if this affects us we have a right to know"

"It's not about you. It's…" He began, then sighed, "Never mind"

"It's about Kagome isn't it?" She locked his eyes with hers, refusing to look away. Finally, he nodded, sitting on the ground.

"What is it?"

"Look, your gonna think this is crazy, but Kagome will tell you too when she comes back. Kikyo has been appearing to both of us in our dreams. That's how Kagome knew exactly where to find me that night I was out in the storm"

"Why is she appearing to you""It's a long story, but…"

Miroku yelled from the trees suddenly.

"Sango! InuYasha!"

They both rose and ran, following his voice.

They found him in a group of trees, kneeling over something.

"Miroku, what is it?"

"A girl…"

When they approached, Sango put her hand to her mouth, quickly looking away.

The girl lay in on her back, staring blankly up at the sky. She was completely dressed but her clothing was bloodied through.

"Shippo" InuYasha knelt across from Miroku "Go back to camp and get a blanket."

"Okay"

"She hasn't spoken, it's like she's a zombie or in a trance or something." Miroku gently brushed her hair from her face.

"What could have happened to her?" InuYasha looked down

"I saw" Miroku looked like he wanted to vomit "on her arms. This girl was shackled until her wrists bled. There are whip lashes, burns and cuts on her arms and legs; I would imagine on her upper body as well."

"She smells as though… she was violated" he looked at Miroku "twice"

"You mean…" Miroku's eyes narrowed in rage at InuYasha's nod. "What kind of sick bastard would hurt an innocent girl like this"

InuYasha looked at the girl. She had black hair and eyes the same soft shade of brown as Kagome.

_"InuYasha, Kagome is in the most danger she has ever been in."_

"I don't know. We passed a village not far back though. Do you think that is where she is from?"

"Likely so."

Shippo returned then with the blanket, handing it to InuYasha.

InuYasha's hands shook when he took the blanket from Shippo.

"Miroku, go back and collect our things, well take the girl to the village and then we are going on to Totosai tonight. We'll stay there and go back to Kaede's at first light so I am there when Kagome comes back next day."

Miroku opened his mouth to protest, but the look on InuYasha's face accepted no complaints or discussion. He knew more than he was telling them obviously and it had something to do with his hurry to get back to Kagome.

He nodded and went off.

* * *

InuYasha worried a little what their greeting would be like upon entering the village, usually it would be cause for certain death for a demon to just casually stroll into any village carrying a badly beaten girl. They immediately came across of a group of young men who guarded the entrance to the village. 

"Ho. What do you have there?" One of the men called out from where they sat on a grouping of rocks. Miroku approached them.

"Pardon me gentlemen. My friends and I found this poor girl alone wandering aimlessly in the forest. We thought she might live in this village"

Her body was wrapped in the blanket so her injuries were hidden from the man as he stepped forward.

"Well, one of our young women is missing, let me have a look." he smiled "Aye, that is Aya! She is the granddaughter of the headman, come follow me"

They reached the headman's hut in the center of the village, as the man went in; Miroku touched his arm, asking to speak with the man before they brought the girl in. The man nodded and led him in. An old man sat, overwrought with grief against a wall, on cushions, comforting his wife and another woman, possibly his daughter.

"Chai-sama" the man rushed forward, bowing to the old man and speaking softly. He stood and waved Miroku forward.

"Houshi-sama, I understand that you have found my granddaughter but wish to speak to me first?"

"Hai" Miroku said, bowing in respect "Perhaps we could speak alone? You will understand my reasons soon."

The headman nodded, whispering to his wife and daughter. They rose and left Miroku and the headman alone. Miroku was waved to a cushion to sit down.

"There are several things I need to make you aware of before you see your granddaughter; it would be indecent of me to not prepare you."

"Aya is not unharmed then?" The old man bowed his head sadly; Miroku saw a tear tumble onto the floor.

Miroku shook his head, then went on to describe in fair detail Aya's injuries and what she likely suffered at the hands of her attacker, the old man cried silently.

"What kind of animal could do…" the old man shook his head "such horrible things to such a sweet, sweet girl."

"I am sorry for your pain." Miroku said sadly, his heart broken for this man and his family.

"Thank you houshi-sama, for having the foresight to warn me privately so I may prepare my wife and Aya's mother. Her father passed away when she was a child and her fiancé is out looking for her"  
"She was to be married? My sympathies to her fiancé as well."

"Thank you houshi-sama, I will tell Kin-sama when he returns. Will you bring Aya in now?"

"Of course, there is one more thing if I may?"

The old man nodded.

"You should know, one of my companions is a hanyou. This makes no difference to me, as he is like a brother to me; I have risked my life for InuYasha, just as he has for me." Miroku tried to read the old man, but his face was a blank.

"I understand." he bowed his head, pouring tea.

"Often in our travels we come across villagers who are less than understanding and horribly cruel to him. I would be grateful if you would be polite to him, even if your opinions are otherwise. Your granddaughter's condition has upset him considerably." Miroku tried again to read the man, still no indication.

The old man stood, encouraging Miroku to do so. Then he bowed, moving towards the door he stopped by Miroku. He smiled slightly as if he was privy to some inside secret. He patted Miroku's arm.  
"Have no worries houshi-sama. Your friend is welcome here."

* * *

After Aya had been brought in, Sango had spared the women the task of cleaning her wounds, offering many of the strange salves and ointments from Kagome's first aid kit. Another woman from the village who was familiar with herbs had joined her and would be taking over, relieving the families need to know the exact extent of the abuse she suffered. Once she was settled into a comfortable bed, Sango had touched her hand and Aya turned her hand over, clutching Sango's in fear. Her eyes were still empty, her face void of all expression and feeling. But it seemed in that gesture, there was hope of something in her awakening. Finally, her hand eased its pressure and she slept. Aya's mother and Grandmother were waiting for Sango when she left the room after Aya fell asleep, wanting to know Aya's condition. Sango didn't know what to tell them. Sure, her body would heal, it was only flesh. Flesh was hurt and it came back usually, but Aya's mind was another matter. How much had she suffered before she became like she was now? Would she find the strength to come back from it?

* * *

InuYasha yawned. It was late and he desperately needed sleep, but they were nearly there. "Totosai, you better be there," He growled into the darkness, looking over to make sure the others were still keeping pace. 

"Damn it, we should have been camped a long time ago."

But the evening had been very informative, and scary.

InuYasha had reluctantly agreed to stay for the evening meal. It had nothing to do with the old man or his family; they were gracious and good to him. It wasn't the village or the villagers that had been dribbling in and out since they had returned Aya to her family, if anything they were weird, coming to him and shaking his hand in thanks, a couple of the elder women had actually hugged him. This village was strange, but in a good way.

It was nice to know that Kaede's wasn't the only village that didn't fear demons on sight. But then again, maybe if they had the girl wouldn't have gotten hurt. It all made sense though halfway though dinner when Aya's fiancé returned, her full demon fiancé.

"The last time I saw Aya" He told them over dinner "She had come to the hut that I was building."

Aya's mother nodded "When she returned, she told me that on the way back she came across a girl of about thirteen, scared and lost from her people. Aya said she lived in a palace in the forest and showed me where. I could just see the roof, so I nodded and told her to hurry back."

"When I returned to my hut at dusk she still wasn't back, and when Aya's mother showed me where the palace had been, there was nothing there." "But I know I saw it that afternoon! I wasn't seeing things."

Sango nodded, this was all sounding way too damn familiar.

"The next morning I went into the forest and I found a spot where the ground was all torn up, like someone had put a house there and then ripped it up on a whim. And I smelled Aya's scent all around the area."

"But that makes no sense" Her grandfather frowned "No body can just up and move a house on a whim, least of all a palace." he shook his head.

_"Not true_" InuYasha thought, _"One person could, but he's dead. And now…"_

"_…Naraku had created a being to be his heir._"

_"His heir?"_

_"Yes, an heir that would inherit his power, his strength_

_"He will be extremely obsessive and horribly perverse with the worst imaginable human traits, like Onigumo."_

_For weeks, I have been feeling a rising evil, an evil aura of some kind,_

_"Last week Naraku's palace disappeared again just after a huge rise in the demonic aura surrounding it. …...if it gets too much more of the Shikon no Tama, or matures too much it will get much more difficult."_

_"…..InuYasha, if this thing gets to three quarters of the strength Naraku did…there is no way to defeat it. …"_

_"He will want the Shikon no Tama for its power and ….he will be obsessed with one person and be ruled by a consuming desire to possess and destroy her…."_

_"One person has the ability to see the Shikon no tama shards, she is beautiful…"_

_"What are you saying Kikyo?!"_

_"InuYasha, Kagome is in the most danger she has ever been in. If you and the others are not very, very careful…you will lose her."_

InuYasha sighted the sword smith's lair coming up. Thank Kami, poor Shippo was sound asleep, Sango too, safely held up in Miroku's arms. They landed, carrying the sleeping two inside and laying them down softly, covering them up. Sango started to wake.

"Miroku?"

"Shhh…were here…were going to talk to Totosai, your safe, just sleep…" Sango nodded and He covered her up again, nodding to InuYasha.

Kirara lay in front of them, guarding the entryway.

"Well, InuYasha, Houshi-sama." Totosai yawned. "You just caught me. Well talk in the morning." He began to rise.

"We'll talk now Totosai." InuYasha pushed him back down

"Or we can talk now." he rubbed his bald head. "Now what's so all fired important you gotta rob an old demon of sleep?"

"We need your handiwork, for the houshi." InuYasha sat, crossing his arms in his sleeves.

"For the houshi? You already got a powerful tool in your palm, use your Kazanna." Totosai glared at InuYasha as he inched forward with his fist raised.

"When we defeated Naraku the Kazanna sealed. I need another way to defend Sango and myself, I can't depend on my spiritual powers either anymore, I don't know why." InuYasha continued to glare at Totosai

"What the hell are you so snippy about InuYasha? Naraku's dead, all your problems are over aint they?"

"Somehow" Miroku looked at InuYasha "I don't think so."

InuYasha looked at him, with a sigh, he spilled everything.

"InuYasha, you have to tell Kagome." Miroku looked shocked.

InuYasha nodded. "Kikyo will if I don't."

Miroku grinned a little "It's ironic in a way, now they are sneaking around behind your back."

InuYasha made a fist and punched him.

"How bout it Totosai, can you do this"  
"You putting up the fang InuYasha?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Okay then, let's go…" Totosai reached for his wrench

"Wait a minute, Miroku, get out." InuYasha glared

"Why?" he looked at InuYasha, puzzled.

"He doesn't want you to see him cry." Totosai laughed, then cried when InuYasha pounded him. He turned the fist to Miroku.

"Okay, Okay…" Miroku jumped up and left.

Totosai leaned forward again.

"Uh, wait a second, there's something else I need." InuYasha pushed him back, then described in detail. "Can you do it?"

"Sure, but are you sure you want to, it's going top hurt like hell to lose both fangs at once."

InuYasha cringed. "Do I got a choice? Just do it already."

InuYasha screamed when his fangs were both removed, not to mention looked ridiculous trying to hide the extra missing spot, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

The next morning he cornered Totosai before they left.

"I told you InuYasha, three days. For what you want, that's pretty fast if you ask me."

"Fine! Three days and not a second more damn it. I'll be in the village, at Kaede's or Goshinboku."

Totosai nodded." Whatever …"

"Don't piss me off Totosai."

"Bah! Temperamental hanyou"

InuYasha made a fist and let him have it, then leapt up into the air, glad to be on the way home.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Chapter Sixteen Preview

* * *

InuYasha gave BOTH fangs to Totosai?! What's he up to? 

Totosai Delivers Miroku's new sword and the mystery surrounding the second fang is revealed.

But that's NOTHING compared to what InuYasha is ABOUT to do.

To what length's will InuYasha go to keep Kagome safe?

* * *

**The **

**UNTHINKABLE!**

Part Two-Chapter Sixteen

Coming Soon!

Oh yeah, InuYasha and Kagome have a sweet reunion too.

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	16. UNTHINKABLE!

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property if Rumiko Takahashi, but I own Atotori and his lovely family and the cool new blades introduced in this chapter. If you would like to use them, STOP RIGHT THERE! ASK FIRST, I promise I'll say yes, I'd just like to see where and how they are being used.

* * *

Notes: Thanks to everyone at Fanfiction DOT NET...(Stupid thing wont let me type it right!)

YAY! I've hit 82 reviews at last count and still climbing, making this my MOST REVIEWED FIC EVER! Thanks for sharing in this project, its been a blast and I think its been more fun since we got out of Mushy Mountains don't you agree???

* * *

Apparently you guys like sick, degenerate demons! You've voted to allow Atotori to keep tilting the sick-o-meter. He tops himself this chapter! And my dream lover makes his first appearance!  
Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuu!! I Love Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

* * *

Translations are at the bottom, so as not to ruin any surprises, and this chapter does end with a nice gooshy mooshy mushy surprise!!

* * *

Enjoy the Chapter! 

Puppy Love,

CJ

* * *

Part Two

Chapter 16

UNTHINKABLE!

* * *

Kirara touched down in the village and shrunk down to her small size as Kaede stepped out from the hut. 

"Ah, I am glad to see you made it back before nightfall, you certainly made good time." The old woman smiled, welcoming them into the warmth of her hut. It was early spring now, but the nights could still be cold and they were thankful for the heat.

"Thank you Kaede" Shippo smiled as Kaede waved them into the hut.

"I'll be going now. Sango will explain." Miroku bowed and left once again. Kaede bowed in return, then entered the hut behind the others.

"That is rather odd." The old woman remarked as she set tea to boil on the fire.

"Nothing has been regular, or good about this trip" Sango sighed sadly, her thoughts drifting back to Aya, wondering how she was.

"I am sorry to hear this. Tell me, why has InuYasha not returned with you?" Kaede began to fill cups with the fragrant tea.

"He said he had to do something." Sango shook her head "He was in such a hurry to get back, then this afternoon after we stopped for the midday meal, he said he had something to do and we should continue without him."

"And what of Miroku?" She handed Sango the tea "InuYasha sent him to guard the well in case Kagome came back early" Shippo sighed "I think it has something to do with that girl Miroku found."

"A girl?" Kaede's eyes shot up to Sango in sympathy immediately, knowing Miroku's past of womanizing.

Sango blushed a little and smiled "No, nothing like that Kaede-sama" She went on to tell Kaede of Aya, carefully hinting at parts that Shippo didn't need to know about.

She went on to tell her what little InuYasha knew about this new evil rising in Naraku's place. Kaede looked troubled at the knowledge, but she smiled softly upon learning about Kikyo's involvement.

"That sounds very like the Kikyo of my childhood If you could have known her then, she was so kind, full of goodness and love. It surprises me not that she wishes to make amends for the hurtful things that happened after Urasue revived her."

"I know before her second death she had come to be concerned for Kagome's well being." Sango smiled softly, covering Shippo with a blanket where he had fallen asleep next to the fire.

"You know one of the last things she did was to send her soul catchers to save Kagome when Naraku tried to knock the ground from under her."

Kaede smiled and nodded "InuYasha told me. Kikyo cared about Kagome for herself, but she also cared because she knew how much Kagome meant to InuYasha. Just as Kagome had always helped Kikyo because she knew how much InuYasha cared about Kikyo"  
Kaede looked out the window at the setting sun.

"For an unlovable half-breed InuYasha, you have certainly been blessed with great love." Kaede turned her head, noticing Sango laughing into her hand, then laughed as well.

"I wont tell him if you won't" Sango smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

----------------------------------------------------

* * *

InuYasha quickened his pace, running as fast as he possibly could. He had stayed at the village longer than he had planned to and he needed to make up the time, even if it did turn out to be time very well spent. 

He had known they were close to the village when they stopped so the humans could eat, but almost right away he felt drawn to it again, as if something was telling him to go back. He waited a while to see if anyone else would suggest stopping to check on Aya, but they didn't. Perhaps because they knew of his hurry to get back before Kagome's anticipated return the next day. But as they were getting ready to go the feeling screamed out at him once again to return to the village.

He worried about risking his return, then it occurred to him that Miroku could watch the well and send her home if she came through. They had thought he was crazy when he sent them on without him, maybe he was, but in his heart he felt he was doing what he was suppose to do.  
InuYasha had never been a follow your heart kind of guy, he usually just did what he wanted and hell with the consequences…but nothing about this whole thing was making any sense to him anymore. He'd had another dream last night, but he hadn't seen Kikyo's face, only heard her voice.

"You must follow your heart InuYasha, follow it's lead or all is lost."

"Fuck Kikyo," he'd complained when he woke "What's with this damn cryptic bullshit?"

He could have sworn then that he had heard a woman's impatient sigh.

InuYasha stopped for a minute to check his direction against familiar landscapes. He was beginning to pick up familiar scents as well and he knew he was on the right path. This little errand was unplanned as well, everything inside of him was trying to fight it, pride, jealousy, anger, angst, love, passion, hate, need, desire…

The only thing that wasn't standing up in revolt was his fear. He had to do this, he knew it was the best thing he could possibly do for Kagome's sake and THAT was all that mattered, but it didn't mean he had to exactly be thrilled with it did he?

He stopped at the bottom of the mountain and sighed, time to run upwards.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUCK!"

his mind screamed as he began to pick his spots to leap over the jagged rocks in the mountainside.

"Only for you Kagome, Only because I love you."

InuYasha sighed, it was the old hags fault that he was smelling this stinky air, cutting the soles of his feet on these jagged rocks. Oh yeah, it was all HER fault, the fucking oban…that seer…

_-flashback-_

The village men who sat on the rocks bowed when he came into the outskirts of the village and waved to him.

"InuYasha-sama!"

InuYasha still couldn't get over it, how good the people in this village treated him, but this wasn't just any village. There had once been a demon village as well several miles to the west, and the two villages had lived peacefully side by side for decades. They traded goods, and shared a market, but otherwise, they kept quietly to themselves.  
One winter a strange illness swept over the human village. No one was immune it seemed, young, old, men, women…everyone seemed stricken by this illness, and there was no one to nurse the sick. It was the headman of the demon village, who came forward with an offer of assistance.  
Because of the peaceful nature of their cohabitation, the headman of the human village accepted the offer and within minutes the demon headman ushered in a group twenty strong, along with herbs and medicines. Soon, the human village was well once again and despite many offers, the demon headman would accept no offers of returned kindness.  
But it was the beginning of a spirit of kindness between the two villages. Over the years the demon village shrunk into non-existence, until finally, only the headman's great-great-grandson remained.

A young demon named Kin.

* * *

The village headman had been surprised and pleased to hear that a member of the group that had found Aya had returned to see to her progress. InuYasha was welcomed in, and offered a cushion and tea while the young man went to find Kin.  
Kin also, was pleased to see InuYasha had returned, but he also seemed to have a strange spark in his eye, a kind of curiosity. Not unpleasant or nasty, just curious.

"We have sent for an old friend of the village" Chai told InuYasha. "She is a woman of great spiritual strength, a very old seer. She is with Aya now. Perhaps she will be able to give you the answers for which you seek."

"Uh…are you sure…I mean…" As usual, InuYasha's talent with words was showing. He rolled his eyes at his clumsiness. "Sorry, I mean…"

Kin smiled and held up his hand "Do not apologize InuYasha. Many question Dia-sama, until they talk with her."

"It is true" Chai smiled "I questioned, Kin questioned, and now, InuYasha-sama, you question."

"Uh" he smiled "I've come across many seer's who weren't what they claimed to be in my travels."

"InuYasha" Chai patted InuYasha's hand "Perhaps it would untroubled you some to know, that Dia-sama told us one of your group would be returning, one who would be seeking answers."

"Seeking answers" InuYasha nodded

"InuYasha-sama" Kin stood, "perhaps you might like to see the hut I am building for Aya and myself."

"InuYasha" Chai smiled "Kin would wish to speak with you alone, please, do not worry of offending this old man."

InuYasha nodded, then rose to follow Kin outside.

"I should have known better." Kin laughed when they were outside "The old man is very sharp, it is impossible to get anything past him."

"I noticed." InuYasha took a deep breath, even the air was fresh and clean here, making him even angrier that some bastard had intruded here.

"InuYasha, please forgive my directness, but I am Aya's fiancé, and your interest in her recovery raises certain questions."

InuYasha looked at him, wariness creeping into his eyes. "What are you planning to accuse me of Kin?"

"Relax, I know a person of honor when I see one InuYasha." He sighed "Still, I can sense very strongly that what happened to Aya has you quite troubled. Are you perhaps here to find answers to stop this from happening to another?"

InuYasha only nodded.

"A young woman who you love, that is also human, like Aya?"

He nodded again.

"InuYasha, you seem to know something about this person who hurt Aya. I need to know… , I need to avenge her."

InuYasha looked at Kin sadly, shaking his head, then sat on the stoop outside the headman's home. Kin sank down next to him.

"I know next to nothing" InuYasha sighed sadly. He wanted to help so badly, for Aya, for Kagome, but there was too much he didn't know.  
"Only that there is an evil rising. Do you know of Naraku"  
InuYasha looked up at the sky, wishing for the millionth time that he had never heard that name.

Kin nodded. "Of course, a hanyou Inu yokai, a miko, a demon slayer, a houshi, and a kitsune…you're the group that took him down."

InuYasha nodded miserably, then launched into the story, leaving out the personal parts about Kikyo.

_-end flashback-_

InuYasha had reached his destination and sniffed, oh yeah, this was the right place all right.

* * *

Sesshomaru was beginning to fear he was becoming too soft. It was Rin's doing, he knew that only too well. From the first moment he had seen her beaten face, she had melted a big chunk of the ice from his veins. He knew perfectly well that the servants in the castle referred to him as the Ice Lord, and he secretly enjoyed the title and wished it could be used publicly. Of course, he was also well aware, that would not be dignified. 

He needed to pay attention to things like appearances now that he would be returning home again. He had one last "honorable" chore left to complete his travels, then he could return to the lands of his father, the Inu no Tashio. He was anxious to return home to his place as Lord of the Western Lands. He had left three years prior in great upset upon learning from Master Jaken that once again another supposed tomb of his father had proven to be a decoy. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his own foolishness, his assumption that honor could be won with something as silly as a fang.

It couldn't, not even one as spectacular as the Tessiaga.  
InuYasha had found that out the hard way.

You would have thought the baka would have learned from his ill fated romance that to love a human was certain death for the human, and the demon. Of course not, the baka son of a bitch had gone and fallen for a miko and ended up with his ass pinned to a tree. And he still hadn't learned.

But this new miko was different. Rumor was wide spread that she was able to transcend time. Bah Baka! Sesshomaru had never believed that farce, but this girl did hold a kind of magic so to speak. Under her companionship, InuYasha had become…honorable. To a point where Sesshomaru not just no longer wished to take his life, but also wished to be sure that no one else would take his life either. After the defeat of Naraku, Sesshomaru began to realize he held a grudging respect for him and his miko. Even if the little bastard had cut off his arm while she cheered him on.

Well, past was past he supposed. If InuYasha could ignore the fact that Sesshomaru had almost killed him and the miko several times, Sesshomaru figured he could ignore the fact that InuYasha had been the one to cut off his arm.

Now Sesshomaru only wished to return the boy Kohaku to the demon slayer and take Rin and Jaken back to the west. It was time, he was weary of life as a traveler.

It didn't seem like it was going to end quite so easily however, Sesshomaru had felt someone trailing them for sometime. Finally he stopped, telling Jaken, Kohaku, and Rin to take cover.

"This Sesshomaru knows you are there, come forward and say what it is you have come for." He peeked over his shoulder, turning as the two men stepped from the brush.

One was very large and hulking, huge, with giant fangs and claws. The other was much smaller, but about Sesshomaru's size in height and body.

"Allow me to introduce myself Lord Sesshomaru. I am Atotori"

Atotori's attention was caught by the little girl hiding behind the rock.

"Such an adorable human, is she your lover?" Atotori licked his lips vulgarly. "Being so small, there must be certain things that are difficult to perform, and some that are …not."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the disgusting suggestion.

"This Sesshomaru has no time to waste on your kind." he turned and began to walk toward the rock.

"A full grown demon, traveling with an ugly disgusting imp, and a boy and girl. Is the boy your lover or do you watch them for entertainment?" Atotori ducked just in time to miss Sesshomaru's poison whip. Sesshomaru looked at him in surprise, almost no one could dodge his whip.

"I guess I hit a nerve." He laughed and jumped again when the whip came back at him.

"As much fun as this has been Sesshomaru, I've come for the shard in the boys back. But, now that I've seen them, I'll be taking the boy and the girl as well." he nodded to the huge demon who lumbered forward after them.

"You'll not touch them." Sesshomaru said calmly, his whip slicing the huge demon in half, then fourths.

When Sesshomaru turned back to Atotori, he was gone a cloud of miasma left behind.

"Miasma…" He thought a moment, this was horribly suspicious. He wondered what, if anything, InuYasha and the others knew about this. He would know soon enough. He stepped back, then turned to the rock. "Rin, Kohaku, do not stray from this Sesshomaru's sight for a moment."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." they echoed one another. Rin reached up for Kohaku's hand and he took it in his. "Rin didn't like that man," Her voice shook slightly "he was much, much scarier than that big demon even."

"Don't worry Rin-chan" Kohaku tried to smile "Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Me, were all here, and we will keep you safe."

"Is that true Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin was scared and needed reassurance.

"Don't be silly Rin" Sesshomaru nodded looking at her, a slight smile just for her on his lips "Does not this Sesshomaru always protect Rin?"

Rin smiled, then was surprised when Jaken caught up to her and took her other hand.

* * *

"Otou-san, you have returned" Jinchi and Keikoku stood in the palace courtyard 

"Yes, my loves, I have." He grinned, kissing them both in anything but a fatherly way.

"You seem happy Otou-san" Keikoku smiled "Does this mean your test went well?"

"Yes, yes it did. I believe I have seen Sesshomaru's full powers. I will be ready when the time comes."

"I am happy it went well Otou-san" Jinchi smiled

"As am I" Keikoku rubbed against Atotori suggestively.

"Keikoku, you did as I asked?"

"Hai Otou-san."

"You did? Really?"

"Hai. Otou, two of them as you asked. They are in the chamber waiting, both already crying."

"Ah…Such a night we will share!" Atotori laughed "But first children, we will have a private celebration, just the three of us in my private chambers. Go now, and prepare."

"Hai Otou-san" they ran off, leaving Atotori alone. He closed his eyes, picturing the little girl and boy once again. Oh such fun they could have been, if only that had really been the plan.

Atotori thought of his ultimate plans. The miko, then the Shikon no Tama. His lust for both was becoming a nearly consuming obsession, distracting him so badly that while imagining her, he had gone too far this past week and killed two girls.

This Sesshomaru was dangerous, like InuYasha, the hanyou. It was starting to seem more and more like killing them was going to be the only way to get what he wanted.  
He was starting to not mind the idea of killing, as long as it got him what he wanted.

The Shikon no Tama.

The Miko.

* * *

InuYasha sat cross legged on Kagome's floor in front of her bed. Kami, he was so tired. When was the last time he had really slept? Keh, not since before Kagome left. He let his eyes drift shut, able to relax slightly, knowing Miroku waited on the other side of the well, just in case. 

How had he ever thought he could live without her? She was, everything to him. So much that he had done the absolute unthinkable on the advice of a seer.

"_I see your heart is greatly troubled young Inu son. One you love greatly is in grave danger, but rest easy because all is not lost. This woman is stronger than even she knows. The key to keeping her safe is not to sit on her as you will wish, she is stubborn and this will only push her into danger. The key to her safety is for her to come into her own._

_" In front of you both, is a great woman of dreamtime to guide her and teach her the ways of the Miko, and a woman of daytime to guide her in putting this knowledge into practice. Utilize them both carefully. Inu son, you must seek this evil while this young miko trains, so that when she is ready to face it, you will have all you need. You will have to leave her behind."_

It was then that InuYasha had freaked out and started swearing and cursing her as a fraud. Dai had only waved her hand and told him to shut up and listen.

"_There is one you know with great jealousy, but you trust with all your heart, for you know he would never allow any harm to come to her. It is his time to protect her and others until the battle time. An enemy will stand with you Inu son, listen with your heart, not your ears, because the ears lie…"_

Which was why InuYasha had brought Koga, Ginta and Hakaku, along with a couple others, back to the village to protect Kagome and the village.

Koga, of all fucking people! But it was true, he did trust him with Kagome, with all his heart. Koga would die before he allowed any harm to come to her.

InuYasha heard the door knob turn, then he caught Kagome's scent. She walked into the room, coming around the bed toward him. InuYasha felt dizzy, words were impossible for the huge lump in his throat. He managed to get to his knees, and took her hands, then wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head against her stomach. He was as surprised as she when he felt the front of her thin spring dress become soaked through with his tears.  
She folded her knees, and came face to face with him.

"Wow, InuYasha…did you really miss me that much?" she smiled, teasing.

"Keh" he spluttered "No"

He pulled her into his arms, breathing in the scent of her hair, becoming dizzy all over again.

Then he whispered "Yes"

He turned his head, kissing her gently, using his lips to memorize every curve of her mouth and lips.

"I need to go away more often." She teased.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with mock terror, making her laugh. Then she got serious.

"You going to tell me what's going on? Gramps gave me your message"

InuYasha sighed, then dug in, starting from the beginning.

"The girl..."

"Aya." InuYasha finished for her. He had finished telling her everything, now he was just filling in blank spots.

"Aya…will she be okay?"

"I don't know. She has a lot of good people with her. Nice understanding people. But she was messed up pretty badly"

"And this thing, that's rising in Naraku's place…it wants to do the same thing…except to me"

"It will be over my dead fucking body." InuYasha held her close "Kagome, you don't have to go back if you don't want to. I don't think anyone would blame you if you"

"No, InuYasha, I didn't let Naraku run me away…I'm not about to let this Naraku Jr. run me away either."

* * *

InuYasha returned through the well and sent Miroku back to the village, then returned to Kagome's. They spent the night in her era, InuYasha taking a much needed break. Kagome was anxious to begin training, she had never heard of anyone trained to do anything by a spirit in their sleep before. She knew that InuYasha and the others would worry about her much less once she was more self-reliant and could erect barriers and use purifying energy like she had on mistress centipede so long ago, but at will. 

Early the next afternoon they returned through the well to find Totosai waiting for them.

"Well InuYasha, how nice of you to send me all this way and keep me waiting."

"Shut up. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, that I do. I must say, I've never really made a demon sword for a houshi before. It was quite an interesting challenge. However, I think I have come up with a worthy blade for the houshi, Mukei Kiba Sa-buru."

He took the sword out, it was small and thin, much like Tessiaga in its untransformed state, until Miroku took it. The sword pulsed with blue energy, then became larger,

"If you were to swing now houshi, you would see shards of blue light, sharp as razor. The Aoi-kamisori no Kaze.  
Anything else the blade may do, is yet to be seen."

"When I had the fang taken for the Mukei Kiba Sa-buru, Totosai took both fangs. The second one he split." InuYasha began, then reached down and scooped up Shippo.

Totosai pulled a much smaller blade and sheath from his pack, then stopped in front of a shocked silent Shippo.

"Kitsune-Ha-fu-Tessiaga." He handed the blade to Shippo. Shippo watched in amazement as the small blade transformed into a much smaller, but perfect replica of the Tessiaga.

"Totosai used only a small part of my fang, for now Shippo. It can only do the Kaze no Kizu, on a small scale. But your big enough now to help protect Kagome. And we can make it bigger as you get bigger."

Shippo smiled at InuYasha and jumped down.

"Hey Shippo, that's a real fang, so be careful with it."

"I will." Shippo sheathed the fang, then ran towards the village to show off his fang.

Eventually they ohh'ed and Ahhh'ed over Miroku's sword and headed back to the village. The Totosai handed InuYasha a box.

"Uh…the other thing you wanted."

InuYasha nodded. "Thanks Totosai"

He nodded and was off.

"InuYasha…"

"What?"

"What's in the box?"

"What box?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That box."

"You mean this box?"

"Oh forget it." Kagome let go of his hand and turned to go to the village.

InuYasha laughed and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, jumping into a tree. Once she was settled in, he pulled the box out.

He opened the box, pulling out a small thin white ring.

"InuYasha…is this…?"

He nodded "Totosai says it's a lot of fine work, because you have to be careful with the fang until it is hardened once it is shaped."

"It's so pretty."

"It will make it easier for me to find you if we become separated, and it will give you a little more resistance to things, its like a little boost of my healing powers and such. But…the main reason I want you to have it is…"

"InuYasha…? What is it?"

"I Love you Kagome…be my mate."

Kagome looked at him, eyes wide, in complete and total shock.

She was speechless.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Translations: 

Mukei Kiba Sa-buru: Spiritual Fang Saber

Aoi-kamisori no Kaze: Blue Razor Wind

Kitsune-Ha-fu-Tessiaga: Foxes Half Tessiaga

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 17 Preview

* * *

Kagome's Answer!!

* * *

In coming chapters, look for some turbulance in Atotori's inner circle. Someone isnt happy to be number two, or three, or...

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


	17. Pain

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the creation of the amazingly talented and gifted Rumiko Takahashi, who I will personally send peanut butter cookies to if she will send me Sesshomaru for the weekend of my Birthday.

* * *

Notes: Have I mentioned that I love you guys? Well I do! Thanks to my readers who have made "The Search" my most reviewed Fanfiction ever! I am working on a special Christmas gift for you guys! BTW, if anyone wants to e-mail me, just to say hey, feel free. I'd love to get a group of people together to discuss writing Fanfiction, or if you have one, let me know.

* * *

Oh yeah, this chapter...LOTS of action and angst. I have some SHOCKS planned for chapter 18, in preparation for Part Three, starting in a couple more chapters. Part three is going to be a little different, a little bit slower paced, but …well you'll see soon, around Chapter 21 I think. Part Three-Tentatively called Four Corners. 

Puppy Love,  
CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Part Two

Chapter 17

Pain

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha sat on the roof of Kaede's hut, staring at the ring that had been fashioned from his fang. He still couldn't believe it; he had heard her words…but… 

_"I love you Kagome…be my mate."_

Kagome looked at him, eyes wide. Slowly, her the answer began to dawn in her eyes, even before she spoke.

"InuYasha…I…I'm sorry, I..." she put the ring back in his hand. "I can't"

His life had ended with those words.

"Kagome…"

"Would you please set me down InuYasha?" her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

He nodded, then put his arms around her, gently returning her to the ground. She turned to return to the village and he trailed her. She turned to him.

"It's okay; you don't have to follow me."

It struck him then, the meaning of all of this. She was doing the one thing she had promised she would never do. She was rejecting him. Now, she didn't even want him walking along side her?

His voice was hostile. "I promised to protect you Kagome. Now, just because I'm not good enough for you, you think I am going to go off and just let some sick bastard take you? Unless that's what you WANT, your stuck with me like it or not."

Kagome stopped walking. "InuYasha…"

"Just …shut the fuck up and lets go." he took her arm somewhat roughly, pulling her onto his back. In minutes they were back at the hut, he pulled open the screen and pushed her inside, then leapt to the roof to watch over her from outside.

The ring was still on his little finger and he looked at it. He longed to pull it off, to throw it into the high grass. It had represented so much happiness and promise just a short time ago, now it was a bitter reminder of what his future held. He would see to it this evil was destroyed, then she could safely restore the Shikon no Tama and return to her own time.

He would be left with a lifetime to wonder what he had done wrong. To wonder what he had done to make her reject him.

A lifetime of loneliness and regret.

A lifetime without her.

InuYasha looked up at the waxing crescent moon, the sting of tears burning the backs of his eyes. He felt if he tried another second to hold them back, his eyes would be burnt to cinder.

There would be plenty of time tomorrow for pride. Tomorrow he could pretend he didn't care, he could steel his heart and pretend that she hadn't destroyed him. Tomorrow he could be all talk and bluster, he could look at her with hate and anger, he could be mean to her, call her names and make her cry like he had so many times in the past.

But that was tomorrow.

Tonight, hot tears ran from his face and into his hair as he lay on his back watching the fang on his finger glow in the light of the waxing crescent moon.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Atotori rose from the futon, kicking it in his frustration. 

"Kutabare!" he shouted, kicking the futon again.

He went to the chamber door and flung it open. "Jinchi! Keikoku!"

He reached for his robe, shoving his arms through and pulling the key from his pocked. He unlocked the shackles and tossed the key irritably on the wardrobe.

"Otou-san…" Jinchi bowed from the doorway, then flinched at the sight on the futon.

"Yes, Jinchi, I thought you might agree. Keikoku!"

"Otou-san? You sound…" Keikoku entered the room, stopping to stare as well. The two girls that she had lured to the palace the day before now lay dead, skin literally flayed from their bodies, the futon soaked in blood.

"Keikoku! What is this kuso? Why do you insist on bringing me these weak parasites?"

"Otou-san…perhaps it is not the girls, but that you…" Atotori whirled around, slapping her hard across the face, bloodying her nose.

"You'll keep your tongue tamed wareme!" Atotori approached her, fascinated at the sight of her blood. It was the first time he had seen one of his children's blood, he ran a finger across her lip, then lifted it to his lips. So sweet.

"Jinchi-chan. Drag these useless yariman out of here, Keikoku, change the linens."

"Hai Otou-san"

He reached for the key and watched as Jinchi wrapped the sheets around the girls and began dragging them from the room. Atotori shut the door, locking it once again.

Keikoku stood near the foot of the futon, tucking the last clean sheet in place when Atotori grabbed for her wrist and forced her down onto the futon.

"Otou-san? You never want me in here; you said this room is for your…wilder pleasures." Keikoku felt fear for the first time as she felt the cold metal of the shackles close over her wrists.

Atotori "Hai, that it is."

His claws sunk into her clothing, shredding it from her leaving her naked upon the futon.

"But if you can't find me bitches even strong enough to last one night…then you will have to fill the gaps from now on."

Keikoku screamed, hot blood brought forth as Atotori's fangs sunk into her breast.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Jinchi stood in the corridor, his hands fisting as his sister's screams filled the predawn. He didn't understand what it was that was driving Otou, only that the more they were fed, the hungrier his lusts became. Jinchi closed his eyes and bit his lip, his fangs sinking in deep as his sister cried out again. He thought the ultimate plan was to assemble the shards of the Shikon no Tama, to obtain the ultimate power. That was just a cover. 

The only power Atotori was interested in was his power over the flesh of women.  
Keikoku screamed out again, her cries blood curdling and horrible. Jinchi threw himself against the doorway, trying desperately to find a way in, to stop this. But there was no way; he knew it very well.

He had tried many times to get in, when the girls screams had become too much for him to bear.

But worse than the screams now were the silences. Before it meant that the girl had lost her will to fight, and as horrible as that was, it was still better. Otou had been content to just break them. Now the silences meant death. Atotori wanted only to destroy; first, it was village girls, now Keikoku, when Keikoku was destroyed, he would come after Jinchi.

Then, he would take his Miko.

Well, Jinchi had plans that Otou knew nothing about, plans to by pass the next two steps.

Keikoku screamed out again, her screaming ending in horrible gasping sobs.

By tonight, Atotori would have his fucking precious Miko.

Then he would leave Keikoku and Jinchi alone.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome sat in the hot spring, staring off into space. 

That morning, Kagome had approached InuYasha with a plea to talk privately; he cut her off with a short rude "no"

Then after lunch, InuYasha had relented, and asked Kagome if she still wanted to talk, it was her turn to cut him off with a short rude no. InuYasha got angry at her, reverting back to a former bad trait calling her a temee, which resulting in the reappearance of the "Osuwari Barrage"

Sango had looked at them with concern, then asked Miroku if he knew what was going on. Miroku shook his head, looking over at where InuYasha lay in a deep crater, quick to reassure her that

"At least there is security in the familiar."

When they weren't arguing they looked longingly at one another, now each afraid to go to the other as well, not wanting to make things worse. Finally, near sunset InuYasha left the hut and Kagome followed him out.

_"InuYasha."_

_She stood behind him, her words like twin blades slashing into his heart._

_"I know you hate me now; if that's the way it has to be fine. But it's not fair to everyone else to have to listen to us fighting. You have to find some way to…"_

_"I have to?" He turned, his eyes incredulous. "I FUCKING HAVE TO?"_

_"You're the one who's being such a jerk."_

_"Well, maybe if you would stop being such a FUCKING temee!"_

_"That's not fair!"_

_"Fair? FAIR? What's fair about any of this Kagome? **You ripped my fucking heart out**!"_

_His eyes flashed, a stranger would have been afraid, mistaking his look for anger. But Kagome wasnt a stranger, she recognized his painfilled eyes better than anyone.  
_

_"I didn't mean to…" She whispered, "I wanted to talk…so you knew…"_

_He laughed bitterly "I wasn't ready for the "we can still be friends speech yet"_

"Are you two about fuckin finished?" InuYasha grumped, interrupting her thoughts, stepping backwards from the brush

"Hai! InuYasha!" Kagome wiped at the tears on her cheeks, looking away from him.

He grumbled, and then stepped away again.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Sango asked, stepping from the spring and wrapping in a towel.

"InuYasha's mad at me" Kagome shrugged "That's all."

"That's all huh?" Sango looked at her doubtfully.

Kagome shrugged.

Sango finished dressing. "Fine, when you're ready, you know where to…"

Suddenly, all went black.

InuYasha found them both passed out several moments later. He pulled Kagome from the water, covering her with a towel.

Sango woke next to him "InuYasha…what..."

"What happened?" InuYasha continued to try to wake Kagome.

"I don't know…we were talking one minute, the next…." she crawled over to Kagome "Is Kagome okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…she won't wake up though and…" she suddenly exploded; in her place was a wooden doll, wrapped with a piece of Kagome's hair

Sango gasped, looking at InuYasha in horror. "Oh Kami…."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Jinchi hovered overhead and far enough away to be out of sight.

He looked down at the unconscious girl; he had thrown a robe over her. Naked girls held no interest for him; he might enjoy the hanyou though, if he had time for that, which he did not.

"Otou-san will be pleased." He smiled, hearing them begin to call out for her below.

"Well my dear, it seems my puppet has been found out. I'll take that as my cue."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha was enraged and made no secrets about it. Kagome was gone, and he had nothing to go by. No scent to pick up, no idea where this Atotori was hiding, nothing. 

FUCK!

He paced around like a caged animal, waiting for one of Koga's men to get word to Kin to come. He had promised, if anything happened to Kagome….InuYasha only had to send word…

"InuYasha" Miroku tried to calm him "You need to try to calm down. Getting upset isn't going to help you find Kagome."

InuYasha nodded, collapsing on the roots of Goshinboku.

"Miroku, I don't even know what this Atotori looks like, or his smell." He let his head fall into his hands.

"This Sesshomaru does, however."

InuYasha jerked his head up, following the sound of the voice.

He was silent, pride and love fighting a battle within him. Even if Kagome didn't want him, he still loved her; he would do anything for her.

Sesshomaru stepped forward.

Sesshomaru stood in front of him, his hand out in an offer of peace.

InuYasha looked up at the yokai who had spent much of his life trying to end the life of the one he now stood before.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to help, if you will accept."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Atotori stared, delight radiated through him from head to toe. "You aren't serious." 

"Hai Otou-san. It wasn't me though, it was Keikoku-chan." Let him think Keikoku had captured his precious Miko. He didn't care about the credit. It was freedom that motivated Jinchi.

It had to work, it would bring both of them back into favor with Otou, and he would have what he wanted. Everyone would be happy.

"You don't say. I thought your sister was still angry with me."

"She told me she wished to make it up to you, that the last few girls were so weak."

Atotori unlocked the chamber door, lighting a torch. His heart lurched in his chest.

His Miko lay in sleep waiting for him, naked but for a short silk robe, her arms and legs shackled.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 18 Preview

* * *

Atotori's obsession with Kagome takes a strange turn, leading one of his children to betrayal. Is Atotori the true new evil rising…or is it another in his circle? 

Kagome totally broke InuYasha's heart. But why? Shackled and scared for her life, Kagome has a visit from Kikyo, and the topic isn't about how to escape.

(I mean, come on, you know she's going to escape right? Atotori wont get his nasty old claws too deeply into her, I mean, come on…she's KAGOME…KA-GO-ME! Like I want to risk pissing off any rabid fan girls like me??? LOL)

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


	18. Beloved Miko

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi…who continues to ignore my desperate pleas to let me have Sesshomaru for my Birthday next weekend, How about some of my special almond cashew fudge?!

* * *

Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up…the real need to sleep is a real pain in the neck, and writers block is, as I have said, a suckfest. Sorry this chapter is a bit weak and the quality isn't the best…I haven't been feeling well, but I knew what I wanted to happen, so I threw it together the best I could so you didn't have to wait longer for an update.

* * *

Did I mention I LOVE you guys last time?? Thanks for helping me achieve 104 reviews!!

* * *

KatSin: As to why Sesshomaru refers to himself as "This Sesshomaru" It is something that I have seen in many translations of the manga, I really do like to try and stay as close to character as possible, though like anyone else, I tend to stray...I have NO CLUE why he does this, perhaps it is another way he manages to keep himself above those pesky little traits like FEELINGS and COMPASSION. It could have something to do with his archial positition as well. (Ohhh I should NOT have said position while thinking of Sesshomaru!!) He can call himself "This Sesshomaru" as much as he wants...particularly if he were wearing nothing but his mokomoko (fluff) when he does it..LOL KAMI--DAMN That's a ONE SEXAYYYYYYYYYYYY YOKAI!! And I will end this answer before I expand on possible lemon-ish uses for the fluff...

* * *

I had a question about Atotori, it is answered at the end so I could explain in more detail without spoiling the surprises in the chapter.

* * *

Note on Kikyo: Kikyo may seem OCC, I admit that I take some liberties there. It is my personal observation that Kikyo may have once been as kind and pure hearted as Kagome before 

Onigumo/Naraku/the Shikon no tama

came into her life... before she was hurt and had so much responsibility put on her soul. I think after her death and Naraku's death, her character would be as loving as I have shown her to be in my fiction, wanting the best for InuYasha and to make amends to Kagome for the hurt she suffered.

* * *

Warning Strong Language!! 

Translations:

Imouto-chan: Younger sister

Ani-ue: Older brother

Saseko: Whore

Profaine Translations:

The blank ones, if you must know, can be found at an online translator

chikushoume: Son of a bitch

Danshoku:

Fakku:

Wareme:

* * *

Part Two

Chapter 18

Beloved Miko

* * *

InuYasha sat on the high limb of the tree, his eyes open and waiting for a sign. When Kikyo had come to him two nights before she told him to head in the direction of Kaede's village and keep watch for a sign. She had been unable to connect with Kagome's aura, likely because Kagome was being kept awake and Kikyo could only connect with her when Kagome was asleep. Once Kikyo was able to connect, she could lead InuYasha to where Kagome was being held. 

He sighed, feeling the first traces of morning dew filling the air. It had been almost a week since Kagome had been taken and he felt no closer to finding her. Even Sesshomaru hadn't been able to pick up a trace of Kagome's scent around the hot spring; and being full demon his senses were almost twice as strong as InuYasha's were. They had divided up into two parties, InuYasha and Sesshomaru leading one and Kin and Koga another. He shook his head, still unable to believe that his greatest support was coming from the two biggest jackasses he had ever known. But the truth was, without them he would have been driven into insanity long before then.

It had been Sesshomaru who had figured out that some kind of dust had been introduced into the air that night around the hot spring that, not only knocked Kagome and Sango out, but had completely covered the trail of whoever had taken her. Given that her scent was no where on the ground, she had to of been taken by air.

That, combined with the fact that Naraku's old puppet trick had been used to hide the fact that Kagome was missing at first, made it obvious that this was the doing of Naraku's heir that Kikyo had warned InuYasha of. That was where Sesshomaru had proven invaluable. Sesshomaru had not only met this bastard Atotori, but had gotten a good whiff of his smell. Unfortunately, it was too late; the palace had been moved again. By the looks of things, only hours before Sesshomaru and InuYasha had reached the sight.

Finally InuYasha had relented and gone to sleep, hoping Kikyo would reach him.

"Okay Kikyo" InuYasha sighed "Any fucking time now ….that sign would be great."

* * *

Kagome waited for the sound of footsteps to fade in the corridor outside the chamber, and then curled up the best she could, and allowed the tears to fall. They stung the wounds on her face and neck, but she could live with that. What she couldn't live with was the idea of allowing them to fall when HE was in the room. She REFUSED to allow them to fall when HE was in the room. 

Kagome closed her eyes, willing sleep to come. She had no idea if it was day or night, or what day of the week it was, or even how long she had been shackled in the blackness of the chamber. At least four days, maybe more, but she had lost consciousness at least twice.

He…the sick chikushoume who had beaten her unconscious when she refused to beg him for danshoku and fakku, because he said he loved her too much to dishonor her by raping her, but who said he was out of patience and would rape her the next time he came if she didn't say she loved him and offer it willingly.

The mother fucker was going to have to rape her, because she would never do that, there was only one man she loved, one that she would ever give herself to willingly.

And she had hurt him.

Maybe this was her punishment. She would rather die in this room then ever see the pain in his eyes again, knowing that she was the one who put it there.

Was he out there looking for her? Did he even care?

"Don't be stupid Kagome." she whispered to herself, shaking her head slightly. This was InuYasha she was talking about, by now he had probably blown up half of Japan trying to find where Jinchi had taken her.

"Unfortunately for me" she thought, a tiny smile curved her lips "He's blown up the wrong half."

Kagome felt tears stinging behind her eyes again "Please find me InuYasha" she squeezed her eyes shut "I don't want to die without being able to explain…I couldn't stand it if you spent the rest of your life thinking the reason I said no had anything to do with you!"

Kagome's eyes finally grew heavy and closed as the miko found freedom in sleep.

* * *

Keikoku stood in the courtyard, her eyes fixed on a single star. Her mind reached back, back many months to when they had first come to the palace. 

_"Keikoku" Otou took her hand, gently curling her fingers under and stretching the pointer up into the sky. "Do you see that bright point of light? Jinchi?" he repeated the same gesture with the boy._

_"That light is called a star. The Shikon no Tama of which I seek shines even brighter than the brightest star in the sky."_

_"What is so great about this Shikon no Tama Otou-san?" Jinchi smiled._

_"It can grant anything the heart desires" Atotori whispered, smiling brightly. "Remember my beautiful ones…we must let nothing stop us from seeking it."_

"Imouto-chan, what are you doing? Your not suppose to be out here, if Otou finds you…" Jinchi walked out into the cool night.

"Ani-ue, do you remember what Otou told us, about the Shikon no Tama?" She didn't take her eyes from the sky.

"Of course I do."

"What's your hearts desire ani-ue?"

"You know what I wanted. I wanted you to be safe… from Otou's dark lusts"

"But you know Ani-ue; you read the scroll as I did. I will never be safe."

"We. We will never be safe."

Keikoku nodded. "Because Otou betrayed Naraku. But perhaps if we tell him…let him read the scrolls we found…"

"It will make no difference Imouto-chan, you know the curse as well as I do by now."

"One who destroys the contents of the jar in deception…" She sighed.

"…Shall be driven to madness by the lusts of Onigumo's darkness."

"You heard him, Jinchi-chan. Begging on his knees to that…saseko, begging her to say that she loves him. He's gotten so much worse since she came. " She began to cry. Jinchi stepped close and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Imouto-chan, I was trying to help you…I thought if he had her…"

"It's not your fault Ani-ue, how could you have known he would punish me for her rejection?"

"I should set her free. I don't want her blood on my hands."

"You must not! Jinchi, he will kill me!"

"Keikoku! She has done…"

"Would you rather I die Ani-ue? If she gets away…even if it looks like an escape…." She began to sob; Jinchi put his arms around her.

"It's okay Imouto-chan, its, okay. I won't set her free."

Keikoku kissed his cheek, then the other, rubbing herself up against him. "Thank you Ani-ue."

"Come, let's go to my chamber…" he kissed her passionately on the lips, his hands on her breasts.

"I want you Imouto-chan…please, …one last time…before he take's you from me."

Keikoku nodded, allowing herself to be lead back into the palace.

* * *

Kagome felt gentle hands smoothing her hair. She cried softly, she knew she should be afraid, but it was a passing thought, the cool hands on her head were far too soothing to lend themselves to fear. Insistent soft light touched on her eyelids and she blinked her eyes open slightly, looking up when she heard the most comforting voice she could imagine. 

"It's okay Kagome, open your eyes." She lifted her chin, and smiled.

"Kikyo." Kagome tried to smile, but instead she broke into soft sobs, and then felt her head pulled into Kikyo's lap. Kikyo continued to speak softly to her, smoothing her hand over her hair.

"It's okay to cry now Kagome. You're safe with me."

"I've been trying to be brave, but I'm so scared Kikyo." Kagome's fingers clutched at the fabric over Kikyo's knees, she wondered in a passing way how she could have ever hated the woman who held her.

"You've been very brave Kagome; just hang on a little bit longer. Help is coming to you very, very soon, before this night is over. Until then, I will stay with you."

"InuYasha? Is InuYasha coming?"

"InuYasha will be coming too, but another will come first, but be warned, do not trust this person in the future. This one is setting you free for selfish reasons. But, well take it for now right?"

Kagome looked up and saw Kikyo smiling down at her. She tried to muster up a smile in return, but only managed a weak nod.

"Atotori said he…if I don't do what he wants and ask him to...let him…he's going to force me. He wants me to say something to him…but…I can't, I won't!"

"You don't have to. There's only one person who should hear those words from you." Kikyo brushed her fingers through the matted mess of hair at the back of Kagome's head, carefully finger combing out the tangles.

"But I can't even say them to him, even though I want to. "

"Why do think you can't?" Kikyo's touch was so soothing; Kagome was reminded of her mother.

"I don't know. Well, I guess…I'm scared I guess."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Right now I'm mostly afraid he will never forgive me for saying no."

"Why did you say no Kagome? Don't you want to marry InuYasha?"

"I want to marry him more than anything else ever in my life."

"But you said no?"

"He caught me off guard! I wasn't expecting it. I thought we were going to see Miroku's new sword, I wasn't expecting him to…"

"Kagome, did you say no because of me?" Kikyo put her fingers under Kagome's chin, urging her to look up. "Do you still doubt him because of the past we shared?"

"No…I ... I 'm just worried. There is so much to decide. I don't know if I can leave my family, the time I know. I can't ask him to give up everything he knows in his."

"Do you think he would say no?"

"I know he would say yes, to make me happy. But what if he ended up regretting it and came to hate me?"

"InuYasha knows his heart Kagome. He is learning to trust it, just as you have always trusted and followed your own. Now, you must trust in his."

"But what if he ends up hating me because he makes the wrong decision?"

"InuYasha wants you Kagome. He doesn't care where, his time, your time, as long as you are in the same time and at his side. Do you know how many long for the love you have been given young miko? Don't be foolish and throw it away on doubt."

Kagome heard rattling in the outer corridor.

"Your help has come Kagome; you will be with InuYasha again very soon. Losing love to fear is a terrible waste, do not waste the gift you have been given."

Kikyo bent her head and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's head. Then she faded away as the light was replaced by torchlight.

-----

A key was thrown on the futon by a robed figure, the face and voice were so masked that it was faceless and sexless.

"If you wish to be free, now is your one chance. If you are still here when Otou returns I will kill you myself."

"Why do you free me?" Kagome asked, her voice sounded odd, like it was Kikyo speaking through her and not herself.

"I won't be replaced by another, wareme, not even for the ability to see the Shikon no Tama shards."

"Can I have my clothes or a robe?" Kagome asked, glancing down at the torn robe that barely covered her.

"Chose, your modesty or your life."

Kagome unlocked the last of the shackles, and then followed the robed enigma into the corridor. A door was unlocked and Kagome was shoved through, out into the cold black night. The being followed behind her, pushing her occasionally to hurry her. The lock to the courtyard was opened and Kagome was shoved roughly through another door, landing hard on the ground.

"You best move fast, your escape won't remain hidden for long. Tell the hanyou not to come in search for us, by dawn, the palace will be gone. We only wish to live in peace, we will dispose of Otou ourselves, you needn't bother. Take this."

Something was shoved into Kagome's hand and the door was closed and locked behind her. Kagome opened her hand to find a quarter of the Shikon no Tama.

She shivered, wrapping the torn robe around herself as much as she could, then ran off into the darkness.

* * *

InuYasha sighed; another day had come and gone with still nothing. No sight, no scent, no sign. The search parties had crossed paths earlier that afternoon and stayed together for the night in Kin's village at the headman's hut to compare notes so they didn't cover the same ground twice. 

"How the fuck can we be not getting anything?" Koga growled "We haven't heard so much as a rumor of the Palace moving in days."

"There is something strange about this Atotori" Sesshomaru began. "If he is one of Naraku's creations, he should still be covered in Naraku's stench, should he not?"

"You would think so." Kin frowned. "Yet the day that InuYasha and his friends brought Aya home, I only smelled her, and nothing else out of the ordinary. Not even on her clothing."

"This Sesshomaru smelled nothing when he attacked." Sesshomaru glared at the floor, remembering how Atotori had leered at Rin. "Not even his lust, though it was easy to sense it in him, and it was considerable."

"Naraku created this bastard to regenerate himself. So wouldn't he have wanted to hide his reek so I didn't still smell him when Naraku was dead?" InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru

"Of course…Naraku used the lust to disguise his stench." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"The only way to do that would be to curse Atotori." Miroku glanced over at InuYasha "Meaning his lust would have to continue to grow to continue to cover his smell."

"And that fucking bastard has Kagome." InuYasha's hands curved into fists, he jumped off the cushion, stalking outside and jumping into a tree. He looked over the sky.

"Come on Kikyo…I can't stand this much longer." InuYasha shut his eyes, slamming his head back against the trunk of the tree. "Kami, what am I saying? Me… I can't? No wonder Kagome doesn't want you, you selfish bastard, is it always about you?" He wanted to hit himself.

"Always knew it, glad you can finally admit it to yourself." Koga jumped up next to InuYasha.

"Shut up fleabag."

"Nah, I want to know why your being a selfish bastard now." Koga gave InuYasha a slight grin, insurance so InuYasha knew he wasn't serious.

InuYasha got the point, glaring back as nicely as possible.  
"I fucked up baka. I promised her she wouldn't fall into that sick bastards hands, and that's just where she is." InuYasha squeezed his eyes shut.

"Mutt, as much as I would love to blame you for this, I don't think this one's your fault. You can't watch her when she is in the bath, though I'm sure you have tried."

InuYasha blushed cutely, giving himself away.

"From what I understand mutt, this bastard was pretty well covered. Not much you could do."

"She was mad at me, if she hadn't been, maybe she wouldn't have…"

"Why were you two fighting? What the hell did you do this time dog breath?"

"I…I asked her to be my mate." InuYasha sighed sadly, Koga of course busted out laughing.

"Yeah, that would do it! It would sure piss me off!" Koga laughed

"Shut up you scrawny assed fleabag." InuYasha looked up, his attention caught by something in the sky. "Hey bastard, you see that light?"

"Yeah…what is that?" Koga squinted off in the distance, as InuYasha began to smile.

"Get the others and follow me…" InuYasha jumped to his feet, running off into the night. "Kagome….hang on, I'm coming"

* * *

Atotori unlocked the door to the chamber, his face fell and he screamed out, his voice filled with horror, pain and rage. 

"Jinchi! Keikoku!"

"Otou-san!" Jinchi ran into the chamber, followed closely by Keikoku.

"My miko! My Miko!" Atotori fell onto the futon, weeping and pulling the sheets to his face to breath in what remained of her smell.  
"How could this have happened?" He howled, tears pouring down his face.

"Jinchi! You…you didn't!" Keikoku stared at Jinchi accusingly.

Atotori pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Jinchi?"

"Before Otou-san…Jinchi, he told me he felt sad about her being here." Keikoku stood, wide eyed, tears on her eyelashes. "You let her go, after you promised me you wouldn't!"

"Jinchi? You released my Miko?" Atotori stood and began to advance on Jinchi. "You sent my beloved Miko away?" His tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No Otou-san! No…I did not! She escaped somehow…I'd not let her go…" Jinchi looked at Keikoku "You let her go Imouto-chan!"

Atotori looked between them. "One of you betrayed me?! Your own Otou! Who? Who sent my beloved Miko away?"

"Jinchi…Jinchi…how could you? You promised me you would not! "Keikoku wept.  
Atotori looked at Jinchi menacingly. "Otou-san! Otou-san! No, it wasn't me, I swear. It had to have been Keikoku, Otou-san!"

"KUSO! Jinchi! Why would Keikoku go to the trouble of bringing my Miko only to send her away again?" Atotori stabbed Jinchi through the throat with his claws, and then pulled his fingers free, dropping Jinchi on the floor, almost dead.

"Keikoku." Atotori caressed her cheek and breast. "Please, beloved, come to my chambers…I promise to be gentle…I fear you are the only one to bring me comfort." He left the room, his weeping echoing off the walls of the corridor.

Keikoku knelt down by Jinchi; he looked up at her, breathing his last breaths. Keikoku smiled down at him.

"Why indeed." She bent her head and kissed him, keeping her head bowed so the last thing he saw before death was her smirk. "Thank you Ani-ue, for following my plans so well, though you were unaware." She dipped a finger in his blood, and then raised the finger to her lips, savoring the sweetness.

"So, sweet. So, very, very sweet. Don't be afraid Ani-ue, you wont be alone long…Otou-san will follow you to the land of the dead soon enough. I need just a bit more time to grow in power, and then all shall be mine, just as Naraku meant it to be."

Jinchi gasped out his last breath and died.

Keikoku didn't cover him before she left the room, preferring to leave him while last of his blood still oozed from his throat; his eyes still open with the shock of her betrayal.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 19, 20, 21 Previews

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome reunite, while he and Sesshomaru enter new and unfamiliar territory… brotherhood. 

Sesshomaru returns to the West with Rin and Jaken, while Kin and Koga return to their respective homes, Aya's fate is decided…can she over come the hell she suffered at Atotori's hands?

And what about Koga? Will he finally give in to Ayame's memories and admit he remembers the lunar rainbow as well?

The group takes to the road once again to begin the search for the Shikon no Tama shards.

Atotori is led into the darkness of complete madness when Keikoku's betrayal reaches it's final stages as Naraku's TRUE heir makes preparations to pod for her season of Maturation.

* * *

And in the Final Chapter of Part 2... 

To insure her safety while she matures, Keikoku devises a plot that could pull InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango apart forever!

* * *

Part Three…Four Corners

Coming Soon!

* * *

Atotori question: 

…Atotori was created as a void, like Kanna, by Naraku. He was infused with a bit of freewill by Byakuya before Naraku killed Byakuya out of fear of being betrayed. Naraku knew that InuYasha and the others would have a good chance of defeating him, so he sealed a small part of his aura in a clay jar. Upon Naraku's death, his power was transferred to Atotori.  
Atotori was suppose to then kill Kohaku and steal his shard, then taint it, and then release Naraku's aura from the clay jar to wrap around the shard. The Aura and shard were suppose to combine, then attach to Atotori, fusing with Naraku's power …Killing Atotori, and allowing Naraku to regenerate.  
Atotori used Byakuya's freewill and allowed Naraku's aura to come into contact with the pure shard that landed by him when Kagome "accidentally" re-shattered the Shikon no tama (with Kikyo's help)  
As was revealed in Chapter 18 however, Naraku had cursed the clay jar that held his aura, so when Atotori betrayed Naraku, Atotori began to be overcome by Onigumo's dark lusts, first, becoming obsessed with Kagome since she was Kikyo's reincarnation. And second, falling into a dark obsession with sexual gratification through inflicting pain on women, that led him to sadistic torture, originally he got his kicks with the fear, then wanted to break their spirits, then leaving them catatonic, and finally killing them. Kind of like how a drug addict needs more and more drugs over time to achieve the same high. So Atotori is kind of a mix of Naraku's power, but mostly Onigumo.  
As we have also seen by this chapter, Naraku had provided for his power to live on by creating two heir's Jinchi and Keikoku, Keikoku being the true evil "new Naraku" to work with the curse in destroying Atotori and Jinchi who was really just an innocent puppet taken in by, Naraku's heir, Keikoku. And poor Kagome, was, pretty much a means to an end, used to aid in Naraku's revenge against Atotori. So, while she got pretty beat up, at least she wasn't hurt as bad as poor Aya.

Make sense? LOL If there is something specific you don't get, feel free to e-mail/message me.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	19. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the brilliant mind behind InuYasha…I am only the bitter American broad who continues to plead for a few stolen moment's of forbidden fluffiness.

* * *

Notes: Once again, sorry it took me so long. I've been struggling a bit with writers block and I am sorry if these past chapters have reeked a bit of stressful pushing myself to write. I THINK I am past it now. Updates will continue to be a bit sporadic however, since were getting down there, two weeks to Christmas, my birthday is Sunday (Send Sesshomaru!!), and my daughter will be home on Christmas vacation soon and that will limit my computer time by some. However, once January comes around I will cease to have a life once again and updates will be more regular. And I have some good things in mind for coming chapters.

* * *

Anyhoo, here ya go, and again, it could be better, but its what I wanted to happen and I cant stand the thought of making you guys wait more than three days for an update.

Puppy Love,

CJ

* * *

Part Two 

Chapter Nineteen

Lost and Found

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome felt like she had been running for days, at first the fear of Atotori catching her had given her the strength to keep moving. Then, slowly over time her body had become numb, her feet so cold that they felt like spikes were being driven into them with each step until she finally had to slow to a walk.

Now that she had put some distance between herself and the palace, she felt everything coming down on her at once. Her body throbbed with pain from the many cuts, bruises, and burns HE had inflicted on her. The robe she wore was thin, torn to ribbons by Atotori's claws and she shivered, further aggravating the wounds.

But worse than anything else, she was tired. One hundred percent, totally dead, down to the marrow in her bones, tired. Kagome had hardly slept the entire time she had been held, she didn't think the time she was knocked unconscious counted as sleep. Being kept awake was another way of weakening her she supposed, of trying to break her.

Kagome had won in the end though, not only had he not raped her, but he hadn't broken her spirit either. She knew she had Kikyo to thank for that. She still didn't really understand why it was that Kikyo was suddenly so concerned with her, but whatever the reason, she was grateful.

Kikyo had already saved InuYasha when he had been stranded human in the freezing cold, and now Kikyo had been with her during the worst moments of her life. It even seemed like…Was Kikyo trying to help Kagome with her troubled relationship with InuYasha? Kagome couldn't help but wonder how different things might have been in the past had she and Kikyo been friendly from the start, instead of such bitter adversaries.

Kagome moaned, stopped at the bottom of a steep hill. She would so rather just find a safe place and sleep until morning.

"Sleep isn't on the agenda yet Higurashi" she told herself, taking the first step up the hillside.

The steepness made it difficult to walk upright, so Kagome bent over, using her hands to hang onto the high grass. The angle however, put pressure on the skin of her stomach and her back, further aggravating the wounds there. When she was halfway it seemed to even slightly, so she attempted to stand upright.

Kagome's foot slipped in loose, dry dirt and she found herself tumbling backwards, and then rolling back down the side of the hill, every bump a source of agonizing torture, worse than anything Atotori had been able to dish out. Her mind revolted to the pain and Kagome was unconscious before her body came to a rest, face down in the tall grass at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

-

* * *

Keikoku slowly brushed her fingers through Atotori's impossibly thick waves, relieved he had finally stopped his incessant whining about that saseko, his beloved Miko. She had finally had to drug him, to force him into sleep to quiet his whimpering about her escape. The sleep would make him less susceptible to her plans, but in the long run, Keikoku had no doubts about her plan. 

"Very soon" she smiled, looking down at his momentarily peaceful and deceptively innocent looking baby face.

It had to be soon, she had no choice but to hurry. Keikoku had already begun to feel her body pull, calling to go into rest for her first stage of maturation. Ridding herself of the albatross that slept on her breast was the smallest of the tasks she needed to see to before she could rest comfortably.

But she had worked so hard for this one, endured so much. His torturous attentions, allowing him to drain her blood and slobber himself over her…not to mention that fool of an Ani-ue Jinchi. She rolled her eyes. At least with Otou she had been able to derive some small pleasure from his fumbling…

But Jinchi with his simpering, gentle caresses and soft kisses…How pathetic a lover he had been. She might have considered keeping him around had he only been able to perform that one simple function. As it was, Keikoku considered his death a mercy killing.

As for Otou,…Otou…she wanted to kill himself. She wanted him to be driven mad. To be lost to lunacy. The baka hiretsukan deserved it for the pain he had inflicted on her flesh.

And she had the perfect, and most painful death planned for him to inflict upon himself.

The ones who would be coming to take their places were so much more, Keikoku knew, she had already chosen them. But she would collect them once she emerged from her pod. First, she must ensure her safety during her time of maturation.

And she had already put that plan into motion.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha ran further into the night, feeling the others somewhere behind him. He was getting closer to where Kikyo's sign rested on Kagome's location. His nose in the air, he constantly sniffed, hoping to pick up the scent of her skin, even though her blood scent was stronger and would reach him first. Better that she not be hurt… 

He heard a noise above him and looked up to see Sesshomaru, flying on a cloud of youki above him. Granted, Sesshomaru's ability to pick up scent was twice as strong, but did he really know Kagome's scent as well as he claimed to? What the hell was he doing trying to beat InuYasha to finding her for anyway?

InuYasha shook his head, chastising himself.

"Shut the fuck up baka!" he shocked himself; he had never realized how much he could sound like Sesshomaru if he put his mind to it.

It didn't matter who found Kagome…as long as she was found.

InuYasha had been having these battles with himself since the night Kagome had been taken, when Sesshomaru first offered his help in searching for her.

_-Flashback-_

_Sesshomaru stood in front of InuYasha, his hand out in the offer of peace._

"_This Sesshomaru wishes to help, if you will accept."_

"_What the fuck are you doing here Sesshomaru?"_

"_The boy Kohaku, I brought him to his sister. She told me that the girl was taken."_

_InuYasha sneered at him "The girl? Kutabare, baka kuso. She has a name."_

"_She…Kagome was taken by the heir to Naraku was she not?" Sesshomaru ignored his outburst. _

_InuYasha looked up in surprise at Sesshomaru's use of Kagome's name. He nodded slightly._

"_This Sesshomaru has seen this hiretsukan and knows his stench. If you will allow it, InuYasha…"_

"_Why the sudden change? Heh Sesshomaru? What's in this for you? Since when do you care if Kagome lives or dies?"_

_Sesshomaru turned away from InuYasha_

"_That bastard tried to take Rin as well" Sesshomaru fixed InuYasha with a cold hard eye over his shoulder, yet oddly it seemed to warm slightly. "If he could desire to commit such evil on a tiny child, do you wish to find out what he will do if your miko is left in his hands?"_

"_Cheap shot" InuYasha thought, shooting his glare back to Sesshomaru. Anything he might have said was cut off at seeing the concern that filled Sesshomaru's eyes._

_-End flashback-_

It hadn't been easy, fighting his natural impulse to kick Sesshomaru's ass every time he opened his mouth, but Sesshomaru contributed valuable tracking skills. Skills that InuYasha didn't even know existed. Grudgingly he had to admit that he had learned a lot in the past week, traveling with Sesshomaru. InuYasha had commented once about how advanced Sesshomaru was compared to him, assuming it was because of the half-demon, full demon difference.

"No" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Your senses while not as strong as my full demon senses, are still far superior to any other demon. You have only to develop them more profoundly."

InuYasha blushed a little, having been expecting a human mother slam or something of the sort.

"Keh, not like I had tutors."

"InuYasha, considering that you raised and therefore trained yourself, this Sesshomaru is very nearly impressed by how well you have done; I had ojii-ue and chichi-ue careful eyes over me for many years instructing me. If you would allow it, this Sesshomaru wishes to aid in your advancement once the miko is found."

Sesshomaru? Impressed? Sesshomaru? Helping him advance his tracking powers? Behaving like…well, kind of like…almost, sort of, …a…brother?

Sesshomaru had taken it further by offering the added safety of Inu no Tashio castle for Kagome's recovery, and not just for him and Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo too. InuYasha had been shocked and nodded mutely which Sesshomaru took as acceptance. So, once Kagome was found they would be traveling to the west. When Kagome was found…

When she was found, she wasn't leaving his sight.

She was sleeping under his watch, eating under his watch, bathing under his watch…she wasn't even going to go and take a piss without him along. He would tie her to him if he had to. She was going to put up one hell of a fight. He could hardly wait.

"InuYasha" Sesshomaru called down to him. He looked up to see Sesshomaru pointing towards a hill. "There's something over there, in the tall grass at the bottom of the hill."

He sniffed again; the scent of her blood was in the air.

"It has to be her" He yelled back "I smell her blood."

He couldn't tell if the blood was alive or not though, damn it.

He followed his nose, finally finding the spot where she lay face down. He pulled off his hoari, using it to cover her nearly naked body, and then put his hand on her back, afraid to roll her over. Sesshomaru landed behind him.

"It is her." Sesshomaru said, not bothering with a question.

InuYasha nodded, his hands caressing her shoulders while Sesshomaru knelt on the other side of her.

"Her skin is very cold; we must get her someplace warm fast InuYasha."

InuYasha nodded again, taking a deep breath and holding it as he gently rolled Kagome over.

InuYasha's breath left him as if he had been socked in the stomach and his body froze while his eyes began to flash red, despite the fact that he had Tessiaga sheathed at his hip.

The entire left side of Kagome's face was bruised, both eyes were blackened and swollen; her lips were cracked and bloody. She had burns and cuts on her chest and neck, and in places where he could see between the slashes in the material of the shredded robe she wore, the pattern was the same all over her body.

InuYasha heard the others catching up to them.

"Tell them to stay away please…. I don't want them to see her like this."

Sesshomaru nodded and left InuYasha alone with Kagome. He wrapped his hoari tighter around her shoulders, and then pulled her into his arms, brushing her dirty matted hair away from her face.

InuYasha lowered his head to her chest and wept, not giving a shit if the great Sesshomaru saw or not.

"I'm so sorry. Kagome…Kami, I'm so fucking sorry"

* * *

-

* * *

Kin's village was the closest so they took Kagome there until morning light would make it safer to travel to Inu no Tashio castle in the west. The headman's wife and daughter would care for her, but getting InuYasha to leave her side was proving to be a problem. Finally Miroku managed to coax him out when Sango went in, her katana with her. 

The women began washing her body and hair carefully then gently brushing out the tangles. They dressed her in a soft, warm dressing gown and laid her in a soft futon, covering her with warm blankets. The women left Sango alone with Kagome to treat her wounds with the strange medicines that had helped heal Aya's wounds so fast. The room was quiet, still Sango didn't hear when she was joined on silent toes. She looked up suddenly, hearing a soft gasp. Aya stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"HE hurt her…." Aya didn't look away from Kagome as she stepped forward into the room. Sango watched her, speaking softly.

"Who do you mean Aya?"

Aya knelt on the floor, picking up Kagome's hand. She kissed it gently bringing it to her cheek, answering in a whisper.

"He…the same bastard who…." She shook her head sadly.

Aya gently laid Kagome's hand down again, then sat, pulling her legs up under her chin. She lifted her chin bravely, looking at Sango square in the eyes "Atotori."

Aya looked down at Kagome's face, brushing her hair softly with her hand.

"Atotori hurt her too." Sobs began to wrack her body.

Sango felt her heart breaking for Aya, the poor girl had been through so much hell and yet here she was seeming to feel sad for Kagome.

"Sango is Kag…" InuYasha stood in the doorway, silenced when he saw who the horrible sobs were coming from. Sango motioned him to get her family and he nodded in understanding.

Seconds later Kin rushed into the room, the rest of the family stood in the hallway out of respect for Kagome's privacy.

"Aya" Kin softly stroked the back of her head "Aya, I'm here."

Aya pulled back a little, looking around seeming a bit disorientated.

"Kin?" She finally saw him over Sango's shoulder and Sango quickly scooted out of the way as Aya fell into Kin's arms. He lifted her from the floor, carrying her back to her room and sitting with her, holding her gently on her futon.

"I'm so sorry Kin" She cried against his chest "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be silly Aya, you didn't do anything to be sorry for."

"But Kin…you don't know… ….the vile things I … I've done."

"Aya! Don't be stupid woman! You didn't want to do those thing's, do you think I don't know you were forced?"

Aya shook her head "I can't ask you to accept me now Kin. I am dirty, tainted. I am a…a…filthy saseko."

"Aya! Don't talk like that! Don't be so stupid."

Aya slid off his lap, pushing away.

"Stupid or not Kin, You expected a pure bride, that was the arrangement our fathers made."

"But…It doesn't matter Aya…I love you."

"It matters to me. Kin, I can't allow you to marry me."

Kin stood, opening his mouth to argue with her. Aya turned her back on him, allowing no further discussion. Kin clamped his jaws shut, then turned and stomped out of the room and left the hut.

* * *

-

* * *

Koga arrived from Kaede's village with Kagome's belongings and Shippo, prepared to travel with them part way, then break off and return to his pack. He was anxious to return, there had been problems with a rival pack and ojii-sama had hoped to attain his council on matters. 

Koga cringed slightly at the thought of seeing Ayame again.

He wondered if she was still as obnoxious as she had been the last time he saw her two years before. She had blown down from the mountains and tried to force him into marrying her, all on the basis of some promise he supposedly made during the lunar rainbow.

Stupid girl, didn't she know that wolves reacted strangely to anything involving the lunar cycles? The only thing he remembered about that night was feeling like he had been loaded on fine wolf-flower booze without having touched a drop.

He had long since accepted that Kagome loved the mutt, and even grudgingly admitted to himself that they belonged together, but that didn't mean he had to settle down with the first wolf bitch who crossed his path in a tight white wolf skin. Even if he HAD remembered his promise, that STILL didn't mean he was going to keep it.

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku and Sango had gone to settle into their rooms before the evening meal, Shippo explored the grounds with Rin, both excited because neither had been there before. Sesshomaru had arranged for them all to have rooms close to one another, telling Rin that she would stay in the upper private chambers and she could have her pick of any room, besides the one that was already spoken for…the master suite which was his. 

Jaken lived in a small cottage, sheltered in the forest part of the grounds. The imp cherished his privacy and preferred to be away from the frequent doings of the castle when he was no needed. InuYasha hadn't missed what was suppose to be a private whisper to Rin though, that, should be feel lonely or bored, she should feel free to visit his cottage anytime.

InuYasha couldn't help thinking with a trace of a smartass grin, that if Sesshomaru was Rin's adopted "father" did that make Jaken his adopted "mother"?

Sesshomaru had seen to it that InuYasha and Kagome had rooms that were attached with a small sliding door. InuYasha settled Kagome down into her futon, pulling the fluffy blankets up to her neck. It had been just shy of twenty-four hours since they had found her, and Kagome still hadn't woken.

InuYasha removed Tessiaga from his sash, laying on the chair next to the bed, then knelt down on the floor beside her to stare down at her face. His fangs bit into his lip and a trace of blood ran down his throat as he inventoried the bruises, cuts and burns again.

He felt the surge of anger consume him again and thinking better of it InuYasha picked up Tessiaga again, holding it tightly in his other hand. Transforming wasn't the best idea at the moment…he was likely to go after Sesshomaru and shove his foot up his ass. He was a guest after all, he should mind his manners.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome again, worry creasing his forehead. He lay his head down on the bed, linking his fingers with hers, putting his other arm around her legs, leaving Tessiaga to lay on the futon next to her.

"Damn it Kagome…I wish you'd wake up already. I have so much to apologize for, so much to say." He sighed softly. "I love you so much Kagome."

He kissed her fingers, not expecting her to answer…

"InuYasha…."Her voice was low and quiet, barely above a whisper, but strong and firm.

"InuYasha" she sighed. "I love you too."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Twenty Preview: 

Kagome wakes to find InuYasha watching over her.

Koga returns home to find someone waiting for him.

Aya's situation worsens, Kin turns to InuYasha for help, but finds it elsewhere...making Kin realize that maybe Aya isnt the one meant for him after all, but the one he want's is already spoken for!!

Ohhhhhh...there's gonna be trouble!!!


	20. The Beginning of The End

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of InuYasha, not this oban who …sigh…isn't getting what she wanted for her birthday…

Oh BTW Speaking of my Birthday...lol, Check out my new One Shot..It's called Disclaimer.

* * *

Notes: I am so sorry it took forever to get this chapter up. I actually had it almost done on Tuesday and then I went to take a quick shower and my computer decided to update and then restart itself…WITHOUT SAVING ANYTHING! 

OMG was I PISSED! So, it took me a couple days to regroup and begin again, and what I ended up with the second time is, I think, better than what I had the first time.

After chapter 21 I might take a short break before starting on Part Three, to work on some other stuff, then again, I might not. I have great plans for Part Three and I might not be able to wait that long! LOL If I do though, it will be a week, two at the absolute most if I decide to get a couple chapters ahead.

* * *

-

* * *

Part Two Chapter 20

The Beginning

of

The End

* * *

-

* * *

Koga sighed as he stopped outside the waterfall. He hadn't been gone long, maybe an hour or more, but it was long enough for someone to invade his den. Koga resisted the urge to sigh again, he knew that she was on the other side of the waterfall, waiting for him. He had picked up her scent far back, but as he got closer to his den he had picked up on something else as well. She was waiting for him, ready for him, _in that way_. 

"Damn it Ayame" he cursed to himself "Why won't you listen to me?"

It wasn't so much that he was against mating with her, he could see where he could be with her one day. But her insistence on pushing him was working on his nerves. He was Ookami for crying out loud, as was she. She of all people should know that Ookami couldn't be pushed into mating, particularly not when they had just lost the battle for one to another yokai.

That it had dragged out so long, Koga knew, was his own fault. Once he knew the situation for what it was he saw that the truth had been staring him in the face the whole time. He certainly should have accepted it back on Mount Hakurei. Kagome's reaction to InuYasha's "death" and subsequent resurfacing alive from the river of flames had been too strong for just a traveling companion, or even a best frie**nd. **Her reaction was that of one who had thought she had lost her lover, and then had him miraculously returned to her. Had Koga accepted it then, when it was staring him in the face? Hell no. Sometimes he was such a stubborn ass.

The horrible night that he almost was absorbed into Naraku, InuYasha had stood by his side even as he was being absorbed, struggling to find a way to free him. In the end he was freed, but in the process Kikyo lost her life.

The memory brought a stab of pain to his heart once again. He would never be able to erase the pictures of that night from his mind, Kikyo's passage back into death was horrid, but beautiful at the same time. It had been Naraku's intention that she die in his clutches, in the arms of her most hated enemy. Instead, she died in the arms of the one she loved, the one who had loved her.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help but hear them, Ookami had such exceptional hearing….

-Flashback-

"_Do you remember InuYasha…long before we were torn apart by Naraku…"_

"_Yeah, would I forget that? Back then I was going to become human and live together with you."_

"_Finally, I would be an ordinary woman"_

"_Kikyo…you were the first precious woman I ever came to love"_

_Koga couldn't help but understand the meaning of what InuYasha had said._

_The first,…but not the only._

_And then, she was gone._

_The light's of the spirits being freed had lit up the dark sky, and for time they had been surrounded in the most comforting warmth_

_After the light faded, InuYasha turned and saw Kagome behind him. Kagome walked to him, taking his hand._

_"I'm sorry InuYasha."_

_InuYasha's face broke as he pulled Kagome against him, bending his head to lay it on her soft shoulder. Kagome cried as she clutched her hands on his sleeves._

_"I'm so sorry InuYasha, I'm so, so damn sorry!"_

_It occurred to InuYasha that something about her voice sounded wrong. InuYasha pulled back a little. "Why? You didn't kill her."_

_"I…I failed her!"_

_"Kagome…"_

_"If I had been stronger, or if I hadn't taken so long to see the truth on Mt. Azusa…Kikyo would still be alive…It's my fault, I should have been the one..."_

_"No! Would you just shut up stupid!" InuYasha pulled Kagome close again "Just shut the fuck up before you piss me off. I couldnt stand it if I lost you too...dont you know that you stupid girl?"_

-End Flashback-

Koga's last shred of denial died in that moment, and even if it hadn't, finding them cuddled up together all cozy in that cave would have killed any last remaining doubts. That didn't make it any less of a shock, or make getting over Kagome any easier.

Shortly after returning from the thaw hunt Ayami had sent word that she was waiting to see him at the High Ookami den, and he had foolishly gone, not realizing that he was going to be lured into a forced mating.

Koga had been furious with her and refused to go through with it, and then he left, returning just a day before InuYasha had come to ask his help in protecting Kagome.

Koga sighed, better to do this quick and get it over with. He stepped through the waterfall to find as he had expected, Ayame laying naked in his sleeping area but for one strategically placed purple iris.

* * *

-

* * *

Kin sighed, taking one last look at Aya before turning away and jumping through the window. He was disgusted, sickened by the fact that he had been forced to sink so low just to see the woman who was suppose to be his mate.

He began to walk aimlessly, not really going anywhere, he had no place to go.

Three days, it had been three days now since Kin had been removed from the hut of Chai and banned from entering ever again, all at the request of Aya.

-Flashback-

_"Chai-sama…how can you do this?" he was being drug backwards by the villagers_

_"I'm sorry Kin." Chai had looked away "I am only doing what is best for Aya."_

_"Aya is not herself! You know that! You know how much we love one another Chai-sama, we've been in love since Aya was four years old! Atotori did something, let me help her!"_

_"I promised her you would not come back Kin, I am a man of my word, I will not break it."_

_"What about the promise you made to ojii? Have you forgotten?"_

_"Of course I have not forgotten, but after all she has gone through, I cannot, will not, deny Aya anything."_

-End Flashback-

Chai had turned away, not even watching as Kin was dragged from the hut. He had ordered guards posted outside the doors.

Of course the guards would be of little use if Kin wished to use everything he had to get in, but he could not bring himself to use his demon power. That would go against everything Ojii

had taught him and it would violate Aya, going against the things that had made her love him in the first place.

Kin stopped and looked up, seeing the new hut he had been building, the one for him and Aya. He stepped up onto the small stoop and ran his hands over the smooth wood of the support beams. He slid down slowly, sitting between them.

Every part of the hut contained a memory of Aya, but the support beams…oh, the support beams were where it had all started. They had only been children, four years old, but already engaged. The day came when Ojii decided it would be good to meet, they met Chai and Aya in the forest between the villages, a picnic among the roots of an old cherry tree.

Aya delighted him, her laugh was infectious, she was able to make Ojii laugh, and he was normally the most stoic of yokai.

She could run and climb trees as well as any boy, almost as well as some of the yokai in his village even, and they became fast friends.

As they became older, Aya grew more and more beautiful, Kin very handsome and powerful. They still met often, among the roots of the cherry tree. There they talked about their dreams, what they hoped they could someday do. Both felt they could do anything with the other at their side. When Ojii died, leaving him as the only one remaining in the yokai village, Kin moved to an abandoned hut in her village.

Then that spring a horrible wave of storms blew through, for weeks they were hit with the most horrible winds and lightning and thunder. Aya had been hit suddenly with the most piercing pain in her chest, and somehow she just knew that their cherry tree was gone, fallen victim to the storms. It was confirmed days later when the storms finally passed.

Kin had insisted on taking Aya out to the tree one last time…

-Flashback-

_"Kin, I don't really wish to do this, I don't think…I can."_

_"Trust me Aya."_

_"Of course, you know I do, its just…" They had reached the area of the tree, expecting to see a mess of destruction, instead Aya saw that the area had been cleared and several long planks of wood sat in a pile in the middle._

_"Kin?"_

_He took her hand and led her over to the wood._

_"I cut these from the trunk of our tree, I thought to use them for support beams for the entryway on our home."_

_He reached down and turned them over. He had carved the letter K in one, and the letter A in the other._

_"This land is part of the yokai village, so it all belongs to me now, I thought it would be a nice place for a home, it's already been cleared." He grinned sheepishly, glancing up at Aya out of the corner of his eye._

_Aya laughed and knelt down in front of him, running her hands over the initials. "It is a wonderful plan Kin, I love it." Aya kissed his cheek, then picked up his hands._

_"You always find some way take something that is bad and turn it around and make it good Kin." She smiled, squeezing his hands "I think these must hold some kind of magic."_

_Kin had laughed with her, then kissed her softly, resting his forehead against hers._

_"You are the magic Aya."_

_-End Flashback-_

Six months…had that really been only six months ago?

A single tear made the journey down Kin's cheek, rolled off his chin and landed on his hand. He looked at it in fascination for a minute

He had been here, working on the hut when that bitch had lured Aya away, putting her into the hands of that…fucking bastard Atotori.

His hands fisted and he struck the supports. The sound of the splintering wood oddly smothered a bit of the pain, so he hit them again, harder this time, breaking them in half.

He stood then, glaring at the hut as it were to blame. He felt his anger burn and boil deep inside his gut as his passion rose in his throat, his mouth began to fill with venom as his transformation began.

Kin's eyes glowed violent red in the darkness as the Viper Yokai rose to his true height, towering over the hut. He spit the venom at the hut, dissolving the stoop and entryway. Energy crackled in his eyes as a small ball of light formed in front of him, growing larger and larger, finally shot forward to obliterate the hut, followed by another mouth full of venom.

All traces that the hut ever existed were gone. His rage spent, Kai allowed himself to fall to his humanoid form once again, then returned to his hut in the village. He took only what he knew he would need, then he stepped out into the night and walked to the edge of the village.

He stopped at the edge of the village and whispered softly…

"Goodbye Aya"

Kin began his journey, following the road that would lead him to the western lands.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome sank into the soft grass under a shady tree, still barely able to believe that she was sitting in the gardens of the home of InuYasha's family, the castle Inu no Tashio. Sesshomaru had promised them a tour when Kagome was feeling up to it, including the Hall of Honors of the Inu no Tashio ancestors. He had promised a painting of InuYasha's father, and Kagome couldn't help but be curious.

InuYasha….

Just thinking about him made her heart flutter.

-Flash back-

_"InuYasha…I love you too." She shifted around to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks, wetting the sides of her hair._

_"Kagome, your awake…thank Kami. I've been worried." InuYasha took her hands, kissing the fingers._

_"How long have I been asleep InuYasha?" she wiggled, suddenly realizing how stiff her back and joints were from lack of movement. InuYasha helped her sit up, propping her back with extra blankets._

_"Since we found you, a couple nights ago." InuYasha stroked her fingers soothingly. Kagome was quiet, trying to piece everything back together in her mind._

_She and InuYasha had been fighting again, and then she and Sango were in the bath when everything went black…and she woke up shackled …she started to cry._

_"Kagome?" InuYasha touched her gently and she threw herself in his arms._

_"InuYasha! It was…I mean, HE was…he was like a monster! He WAS a monster!"_

_He held her until she calmed, then she pulled him down beside her._

_"InuYasha" Kagome's voice was like a little girl afraid of the dark._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm sorry, for everything I said that day."_

_"It's okay Kagome; we were both upset and said stupid shit."_

_"InuYasha?"_

_He looked at her, encouraging her to go on._

_"I'm really sorry I said no."_

_"Kagome…we'll talk about that when your better."_

_Kagome nodded, then rolled over on her side, her back to InuYasha. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, loving the smell of her hair so close to his nose._

_"InuYasha?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I wish I would have said yes."_

_When she woke, InuYasha had put the ring on her finger._

-End Flashback-

Kagome looked down at the ring on her finger, mesmerized by how it caught the sunlight and sparkled. Since it had been there, she HAD felt the extra connection to him. She wondered if he ever felt the same thing.

Kagome lived and died a thousand deaths, screaming loudly as she felt a pair of strong arms circle her shoulders.

"Kagome! It's me!"

She opened her eyes to meet the worried eyes of the one she loved. His ears forced down against his skull in defense.

"InuYasha!" She rose on her knees and threw herself in his arms "Oh kami! I'm sorry!" InuYasha couldn't miss her soft tears on his neck.

"Shhhhhhh, its okay. I'm sorry. I didnt mean to scare you."

He pulled her into his lap, gently stroking her hair.

Sesshomaru had heard the scream and come to see what the commotion was about.

"Leave it to the baka to not think before touching his Miko from behind." He mumbled to himself. He had woken with the oddest feeling that morning that they needed to keep their guard up, but was unsure if he should tell the Miko or not. After hearing her fear first hand, he decided it was perhaps best that she not know.

Sesshomaru turned away from the garden entrance to speak to his men about arranging to double the guard around the palace, triple around his half-brother and his Miko.

He did not like this feeling in his gut, not in the least.

* * *

-

* * *

Keikoku walked swiftly down the corridor leading to the locked chamber of cages. Outside the door she stopped, pressing her back to the cool wall behind her and breathing slow and deep to still her heart. The call to pod was becoming overwhelming, her body screaming at her to give in to its season of maturation. If Naraku had not told her in the scroll how to fight it, she would have been forced to give in by now, then all would have been lost.

Just a few more days! That was all she needed to put the final touches on her plans to rid herself of the risk of the Inu hanyou and his group finding the palace or her pod, at least during her season of rest. By tonight her protector would arrive.

Keikoku pulled open the chamber door, putting in place a mask of false fear and pain.

"Otou-sama!, Otou-sama!" She ran to the cage where Atotori had been chained for the past three days, hurrying to unlock the door and the shackles that bound him.

"Keikoku! Oh, my beloved child. They told me you…were…. How is it you are here, alive?" He fell into her arms, wrapping his own around her tightly.

"I escaped Otou-san, It wasn't easy…that evil …yokai had me bound…and guarded well." She wept on his shoulder.

"Keikoku, please, tell me you were not…"

"Such a brilliant plan" Keikoku thought as she turned away, having to hide her grin at his foolishness. The palace being overtaken, Otou locked away and shackled, Keikoku taken and "Killed". She knew that would speed up the process, his being trapped for days not knowing anything would lead Atotori into the very depths of despair….but that wasn't all she had for him.

"Otou-sama, please, do not ask me this."

"Beloved, did he violate you?"

Keikoku pulled away, trying to hide her face.

"Do not hide from me child, tell me the truth!"

"Yes Otou-sama, I was violated…many, many times …but Otou-sama, there is more…" She lifted her tear drenched face to his.

"What more …Tell me…?"

"He has your Miko, Otou-sama…He will kill her before nightfall." Tears poured from her face as she looked into Atotori's pain filled eyes.

"My…My beloved Miko? My…Kagome? They have her and they plan to…kill her"

Keikoku nodded miserably. "Hai Otou-sama"

"He will not harm her! I will kill him first! Who is this bastard?" He jumped to his feet, taking her roughly by the shoulders.

"You can not go there; he is a most powerful Yokai Lord Otou-sama! Besides, you are too late..."

Keikoku looked down, holding her breath.

"Too late?"

"The lord has already violated her Otou-sama, both of us, at once...but you cannot go, you must not!"

"Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do, now tell me Keikoku, who is this damned Lord Yokai?"

"He is Lord…Oh Otou-sama, I can't…they will hurt you…"

"Tell me temee!" He shook her roughly "Tell me now who has my Miko!"

"Lord of the Western Lands, Otou-sama! Lord Sesshomaru of castle Inu no Tashio!"

"Thank you beloved." Atotori kissed her lips, letting go of her shoulders, then ran from the chamber.

Keikoku smiled, glancing over her shoulder.

"You're quite welcome Otou-Baka!"

She left the chamber, her laughter echoing through the corridor.

She had one more thing to do before she could rest, but for tonight, she would be watching from a distance when Otou was slaughtered in his attempt to storm the castle of the Inu no Tashio to rescue his precious saseko miko.

When he fell dead, she would absorb an amazing amount of power, then she would take her rightful place.

She was, after all, Naraku's true heir.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 21 Preview: 

The Explosive Conclusion to Part Two-The Thaw!

Someone will die

Someone will be caught in arms they don't belong in

Keikoku's protector has been chosen, and will be revealed.

And finally, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo leave the castle Inu no Tashio to return to the village.

Before they reach the village, Something will happen that could break them apart forever!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	21. Keikoku

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters besides the ones that I created, including the ever wonderful Atotori, Keikoku, Kin and Aya

* * *

Notes are at the bottom

* * *

Part-Two

Chapter-Twenty-One

Keikoku

* * *

She rose early and quietly prepared to leave, determined to wake no one. She wanted no complications, no questions, and besides, there was no one there she wished to say farewell to anyway. She dressed, taking none of her belongings but for the small amount of money and jewelry she possessed. Her journey was long and she would need nourishment before she reached the palace sometime after nightfall.

Quietly she walked on silent feet from her room to the common room, from there to the door of the hut. She quickly put on her shoes and quickly stepped out into the dewy predawn haze. She took a deep breath of the fresh moist air and headed off into the direction she was being pulled…. west.

* * *

Kin stretched and jumped down from the tree where he had slept, then stood looking at the beautiful young Ookami princess. She slept curled in a ball with his blankets and fur sleeping mat over her, her hands together and tucked under her cheek, two snow white wolves slept at her sides huddled close to keep her warm.

He knew nothing about her, not even her name. Yet there was something oddly familiar about her. He had stumbled across her in the middle of the night while she slept. She shivered in the cold spring night, despite the warm companions next to her, because the wood was too wet to start a fire. She had to have been exhausted, despite the fact that Ookami had amazing hearing; she hadn't woken as Kin approached her.

Her wolves were obviously intelligent and well trained; they quickly stood and surrounded her. Kin knelt down and reached out with his scent, offering it to calm them, letting them know that, even though he was of a lower house, he was like she, a member of aristocratic yokai society. Once the wolves had calmed they allowed him to pass, though still kept close to their mistress.

Kin sniffed her quickly while he covered her, smelling the scent of anguish covering her tiny frame. His heart ceased in his chest as he thought about Aya and how that was the last scent that he had picked up from her before she demanded he be removed from her presence for good.

He shook his head and turned away from the sleeping Ookami princess, sent a small bolt of energy through the wet wood to start a fire, then jumped up into the tree to watch over her for the rest of the night.

Kin ran off into the woods to hunt something for them to eat, hunting down a couple rabbits. He prepared them, set them in the fire to cook and then he looked across the fire at the larger of her two wolves. He lay with his chin resting on her hip, staring at Kin with his beautiful pale gray eyes. His soul was reaching out to Kin, speaking out, telling him that his mistress was in very much pain. It was as if he was questioning Kin, asking him if he would be a friend to his mistress, or the cause of more pain. Kin didn't look away from the wolf, but scooted over to reach out to where his front paws lay, gently laying his hands over his paw. His eyes remained locked on then wolf, communicating with his eyes what he couldn't with his mouth.

"I mean no harm, I am a friend. Can you feel that I have pain too?"

The wolf looked deeply into Kin's eyes, reading the very essence of his soul and whimpered a little. Kin thought it seemed as if his eyes grew even sadder, like he had understood. Perhaps he had. The wolf lowered his head and nuzzled his nose under Kin's hand for a minute, then moved to rest it on his Mistresses neck.

Kin scooted back around the fire, and then realizing that the wolves would be hungry as well, and that they would not leave their mistress to hunt, he stood again and ran off into the woods hoping to find something for the two wolves as well

* * *

Koga stood naked in the spring, splashed the cool water on his face, and then cupped some in his hands drinking freely of the refreshing water. He pulled his headband off and rinsed it out until it was free from the smell of his sweat, then tossed it over by the rest of his clothes. He plunging his head into the cold water, removing the leather thong that held his hair back. He allowed the water to soothe his scalp and rinse out the mixture of herbs that he used to wash with, and then pulled his head out quickly, the water trailing over his head and splashing around him. He shook his hair out, allowing it for just a moment to hang wildly down his back and shoulders.

Koga dipped his head back in the water, finger combing it into its proper place, then stood straight, tying the leather thong around it to secure it. His bath finished, he waded to the edge and dressed. He sat on a boulder, putting his headband and arm and leg coverings into place.

He couldn't believe he was out on the fucking road again. When he had returned after his shards were taken he swore it was for good, no more traveling. His conscience prickled at him.

_And just who's fault is it that you are out here Koga? Hmmm?_

Koga growled low in his throat. "_Hey, I'm fucking going after her aint I? I'm doing the right kami forsaken thing." _He argued back

_I don't know why. You don't want her anyway_. The other part of him argued back.

"_I never said I didn't want her"_

_Then why did you never accept her?_

"_Because I wanted time, to try to forget the one I couldn't have."_

_Baka, you know you will never forget her. Look at the mutt. Has he ever forgotten his priestess?_

"_Kagome deserves better than that."_

_Koga, do you not realize that there is a difference between forgetting and moving beyond? InuYasha is with Kagome because they were meant for one another, even you can't deny that. They need one another like they needed air to breathe, and destiny brought them together once he was finally able to move on from his past. _

"_Shit, I guess I knew that…probably from the first time I fought that bastard when I took her to help with the fucking birds that were picking off my pack."_

_If you want to have any chance at a happy future you have to move on. If you don't…you're going to lose her…_

"_Ayame…"_

Koga sighed; he knew that voice inside him was right; he also knew that since he had opened his eyes and seen Ayame gone he realized that he didn't want to lose her. He had picked up her scent right away and began to track it.

She was heading west, towards the Western Lands.

* * *

Oh how he loved the wind, loved to close his eyes and surrender his body to her fingers of breezes, silent precious moments that he was able feel the caress of his wind sorceress. Kagura…

Sesshomaru stood completely still in the predawn darkness of his private terrace, his arm held out slightly from his side so he could feel her kiss over all of him. He wore only his hakema, nothing else, no armor, no boots, not even his hoari or robes. He seemed to be in a trance, his eyes closed with the wind blowing around him, his hair flying wildly around his body and face.

Often he could feel her calling out to him as he woke, her voice like a gentle whisper through the leaves that graced the trees of the garden courtyard. It had been Kagura who had whispered to him rumors of Naraku's plans to ambush InuYasha and the others on top of the mountain, enabling Sesshomaru to get word to InuYasha just in time to stop him from falling into Naraku's trap. In fact, thanks to her whispers, Sesshomaru had been able to send a brief plan that InuYasha and his miko had refined that led to the bastard's death.

Now again she had called out to him long before dawn, filling the Taiyokai with the feeling that there was a matter of concern that he needed to address immediately. Oddly, he didn't feel this in particular was much to worry about, but that this was to lead to something much, much worse. For now, Sesshomaru awaited word from his trusted advisor Kattai. Kattai was Shishi, strong, proud and loyal. He had served the Inu no Tashio since Sesshomaru's ojii's time.

Kattai didn't make Sesshomaru wait long.

"Lord Sesshomaru, pardon my interruption!"

"Have you brought word Kattai?"

Sesshomaru broke his concentration, offering a silent thank you to Kagura for the information with a brief yet painful tug of regret on his heart. He turned to begin dressing.

"Yes my Lord. His smell is the same that was on the destroyed robe and the hawk yokai Tyai got close enough to hear him talking to himself. It is definitely Atotori and he is coming here to attempt to take back the Miko."

"Is this baka insane? Does this Atotori honestly think he can just walk into castle Inu no Tashio, right past this Sesshomaru and the hanyou and take the Miko and live?"

"My Lord, Tyai did mention that he seems deranged. He was referring to Lord InuYasha's fiancée as "His Miko" He also seems to think that you and Lord InuYasha defiled his daughter."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, immediately a creeping feeling raced up his spine, what had suddenly made him think of Naraku at that moment? Naraku was dead!

"Kattai, post guards outside the suite my brother and his fiancée are sharing. There are two exits. Post four at each and no less than twenty along the outside to protect the windows. How far out is this mad man from the gates?"

"No more than an hour my Lord."

"Be sure that the women are protected before anything else Kattai. And Wake InuYasha if he is not…."

InuYasha busted in at that moment, his eyes already nearly flaming red, and obviously awake.

"What the fuck is going on Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Ayame heard the slight noses as the strange yokai rose and ran off into the forest. Had she not woken in the night and been informed by Susamajji and Roiyaru that a kind Orochi yokai had found them in the night she would have already attacked in an act of self preservation. When Roiyaru had told her that the stranger had covered her, used his power to start a fire for her, and then watched over them, she couldn't help but be grateful.

She heard him return and quickly closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep. She wasn't ready to face this new person quite yet. Besides, she was still feeling a touch of peacefulness and she wanted to enjoy it. She needed it after yesterday.

_Koga…_

Ayame felt her heart roll over in her chest as his face appeared behind her eyelids. She had always known the human girl had his heart, but she didn't return his feelings. It was clear she loved the Inu hanyou that she traveled with. Koga knew this and Ookami were a proud breed of yokai. When she had left him behind to return to the mountains after the weird hair demon attack, Ayame figured that after a couple days of whimpering over the girl he would get over it, come to his senses and he would remember the lunar rainbow and his promise to her.

A couple days passed, and then months and still he didn't return. Even more time passed, and more and more until Ginta and Hakaku had arrived at the mountain den to inform Ayame's grandfather, that Koga had returned to his den. He had suffered injuries and lost his shards forcing him from the fight to avenge his pack. Ayame visited him and the visit was nice, giving her hope. Then the last one, the one the day before shattered her last remaining hope…

_-Flashback-_

_Koga stepped through the waterfall, his face a mixture of annoyance and the most horrible condescendence as it stated clearly, "I'm-being-patient-but-not-for-much-longer" _

"_Ayame…what the fuck are you doing here?" he stalked over to where her things lay across a large boulder._

"_I've come for you, so you can keep your promise." Ayame blushed slightly_

_Koga turned and tossed her furs to her._

"_Get your clothes on Ayame, and then we need to talk." He tried to speak gently, to not let his annoyance show. He turned away from her and sat on the same boulder that her clothes had been on. When she was dressed she went and sat by him._

_Koga took a deep breath, hoping beyond everything else this would be the last time. It had to be. If she ever wanted to actually mate with him, she HAD to give him some time._

_He turned to her slightly, trying to speak gently. "Ayame, why did you come? We've talked about this?" _

"_I want you for my mate Koga, besides you promised." She pulled her legs up under her._

"_Don't you remember anything we talked about a couple months ago the last time you tried this?"_

"_Why Koga? Why don't you want me? What does she have that you find so lacking in me?"_

_Ayame pouted, looking away._

"_Ayame, please, you have to stop pushing me. I thought you understood about me… and about my feelings about Kagome." His voice was soft and sad. "I thought you understood that I need some time to get over her?"_

"_How are you getting over her when you go running off to be with her?" Ayame yelled_

_She stood to stomp over by the waterfall. Koga stood to go stand by her._

"_She was in serious danger Ayame."_

"_Then let InuYasha protect her! He's the one she wants anyway, not you."_

_Koga clenched his teeth, pretending that her words hadn't cut him._

"_InuYasha came and asked me to help protect her. Kagome was almost…" Koga turned to her, taking her elbow gently. _

_Ayame looked at him, unable to stand the thought that the pain in his eyes was for another woman, her jealousy flared._

"_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Kami! I am so SICK of everyone running around worshiping the ground she walks on as if …as if…."_

"_Ayame, stop that, Kagome has always been good to you, none of this is her fault. You need to stop pushing me, give me some time to get past this. Please! "_

"_Will you promise me you won't go back to her again?"_

_Koga was silent._

"_You won't promise will you?" _

"_If Kagome needs me, I can't just sit here and not do anything. I promised her and I promised InuYasha I would come if she needed me."_

"_WHY? Why is that YARIMAN so Important to you??"_

_Koga grabbed her arms "Ayame! Shut the fuck up! Don't call her that! Especially cuz you're mad at me!"_

"_Why damn it! Why will you keep your promise to THAT FUCKING BITCH but not to me? Why you bastard?"_

"_BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU BITCH, I LOVE HER!"_

_Koga realized how hard he was shaking her and dropped her arms. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth for a moment. _

"_Ayame, shit I'm sorry…"_

_When he opened his eyes, she was gone._

_-End Flashback-_

Ayame had heard the viper yokai get up again awhile before, now his footsteps a little ways away alerted her to his imminent return. She was wide awake now so she sat up and brushed at the tears at her lashes, wondering at the scent of blood coming closer. Susamajji and Roiyaru seemed to be excited about something and Ayame noticed the wonderful smell of the nearly cooked rabbit on the fire for the first time. She realized that the viper yokai must have gone to find food for Susamajji and Roiyaru as well. She smiled a little, thinking of how kind he already seemed to be and she didn't even know his name yet.

She was folding his blankets when he came within her view; she folded her legs demurely underneath her. He bowed to her in greeting.

"Good morning, my lady."

Ayame caught her breath slightly. He was much more handsome than she had thought with the short peek she got. His hair was black and fell straight and shiny to well past his hips; his almond shaped emerald green eyes perfectly matched the crests that marked him as a yokai. Three thin slashes on each cheek, two of which formed a triangle that was open near his elfin ears. He was very tall, with a broad chest, and finely muscled body.

"Good Morning." She bowed in return "Thank you for your assistance last night. My protectors tell me you were of considerable assistance to us."

"Your welcome my lady" Kin smiled that dazzling whiter than white smile again, sitting down across the fire from her having finished washing up. Susamajji and Roiyaru had already attacked the rabbits he had returned with for them. "I hope I wasn't too forward."

"Of course not." Ayame smiled "I might have frozen other wise."

"Since there is none other here to do a proper introduction, if you will allow me...I am Kin, Dokueki no Shukun.

"I am Ayame, the granddaughter to the High Elder of Yourouzoku"

"Of course, I thought you seemed familiar" Kin smiled. "You are the cute tiny red haired princess who would travel with your grandfather to the market between the village of humans and the village of yokai. You were rather fond of the shell bracelets my haha-ue and obaa-ue use to make."

Ayame smiled "Kin of Dokueki no Shukun …the annoying littleOrochi yokai."

"The same." He bowed slightly

"Of course, I should have recognized your markings. You were much bigger than me and such a bully, you use to chase me and my friend Aya around the market with lizards and pull on my pig tails."

Ayame couldn't miss the flash of pain in his eyes at the mention of Aya's name, and she remembered then that they had been mutually promised to one another by their respective ojii, in hopes the yokai village might rebuild itself one day as long as there was a Dokueki no Shukun in residence.

"I…I'm sorry Kin, have I said something wrong?"

Kin picked the two rabbits out of the fire, tearing into one with his claws to be sure it was done, then the other. When he was sure he handed it to Ayame.

"No, it's not your fault Ayame. Aya…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "Aya was recently hurt badly. Her family thought it best to withdraw the agreement and when I protested I was banned from Chai's home."

"I am sorry Kin. I didn't know." Ayame looked down, tears coming to her eyes, unable to miss how alike his misfortune was to hers.

"_Will you promise me you won't go back to her again?"_

"_You won't promise will you?" _

"_If Kagome needs me, I can't just sit here and not do anything. I promised her and I promised InuYasha I would come if she needed me."_

"_WHY? Why is that YARIMAN so Important to you??"_

"_Ayame! Shut the fuck up! Don't call her that! Especially cuz you're mad at me!"_

"_Why damn it! Why will you keep your promise to THAT FUCKING BITCH but not to me? Why you bastard?"_

"_BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU BITCH, I LOVE HER!"_

Ayame could no more stop the whimper in her throat than she could stop the tears that followed them. She threw her unfinished rabbit on the ground in front of her and covered her face with her hands, pulling her knees up under her chin.

"Ayame?" Kin moved around the fire to put his hand on her shaking shoulder. "Ayame, what's wrong?" He slid his arm along her shoulder, pulling her against his chest.

He pulled her hands away from her face with his free hand, then used it to wipe at the tears that poured down her cheeks. Slowly she put her arms around him and leaned into him, allowing him to comfort her.

Kin listened to her weeping, feeling her tears wetting his shirt against his chest. He gently stroked her back and arms, trying to recall everything he had ever known about the Ookami princess. Eventually, he remembered her ojii telling his that she had become betrothed as well, to the young Ookami prince, Koga.

When InuYasha was in the village looking for his woman, he had an Ookami yokai with him, now that he thought about it, his name was Koga… Kin had never met the prince, but it had to be him. Archaic yokai law stated that no yokai offspring born after a high royal could be given the same name.

But that Koga had confessed to Kin after Kagome was found that he was still in love InuYasha's woman, even though he had accepted her choice.

Slowly things began to click into place.

"Ayame…the Ookami prince broke his promise to you didn't he?"

Ayame pulled away, nodding. Then launched into the story of what had happened. When she was finished, Kin found himself angry with the Ookami for how he had spoken to her the day before.

"Koga is a baka Ayame. He doesn't know what he's lost."

Ayame shook her head and looked away. "He was right, I pushed too hard."

"Perhaps you came on a bit strong, but he should have been flattered instead of getting angry and he certainly had no right to call you that foul name."

"Kagome **is **amazing though. She is sweet, and nice and a very powerful Miko. And, she is very beautiful." Ayame sighed "I am not much in comparison."

"I've met Kagome, and she is all those things. But so are you. I mean you aren't a powerful miko, no, But you are also things Kagome is not. You are a part of the high yokai aristocracy, the princess of the Yourouzoku and the first in line to be successor. You have two loyal protectors who nearly chewed my legs off last night, and you are a proud and very beautiful Ookami yokai!"

Ayame smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Even if it isn't true, the beautiful thing I mean, thank you." She sat back, her hands still holding his.

"Ayame, why would you think you are not beautiful? That is silly."

"I am not…"

Kin kissed her on the forehead, leaving his fingers gently cupping her cheeks.

He looked up into her eyes, his fingers gently stroking her cheek and found himself suddenly lost in the sea of stormy green. He bent his head meaning to kiss her cheek; but kissed her lips instead. Ayame put her hands on his chest to push him away but found them tangled in his hair instead, he moved his hands to her shoulders to push her back, and he lost his resolve and pulled her closer, then lifted them to her hair to loosen the ties, allowing the hair to fall free.

Kin buried his fingers in the thick red hair, probing her mouth with his tongue while her hands worked their way inside his robes to his chest.

Kin made one final attempt to push her away, but pushed her to her back instead.

* * *

It was nearly dark when she reached her destination, but she was greeted warmly.

"I am Keikoku. Because you come to me first, I will make youSentou- ichi."

She bowed "Thank you My Lady."

"There is another, who will be second. You are to go and collect the one now who will be second, then return to await my instruction. I have a very important task for you both late tonight."

Keikoku held out what looked to be a small silver charm.

"Take this. It must be put right behind the ear. The one who wears it will be under our control. I also give you this feather. My ojii's scroll tells me it can be used to take you from one place to another quickly"

"Yes my lady." She bowed, watching the feather drop and then hover in the air.

Keikoku smiled, getting on the feather herself. "I will have you drop me somewhere on your way."

* * *

InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked on in disbelief as Atotori rushed through the gates of castle Inu no Tashio. To come alone! No protection! Such gall!

He walked directly to Sesshomaru. "Where is my Miko? I demand you return her to me now!" His hair and eyes were wild, disheveled. He had obviously walked all night, neither stopping to sleep nor even rest.

"This Sesshomaru has no interest in you. Your business is with the hanyou at my side." Sesshomaru didn't bother to hide his distain.

"My Miko! I Demand her! Now!" InuYasha cocked an eye brow. Next thing this fool was going to throw himself on the ground and kick his feet.

InuYasha sheathed Tessiaga, deciding it wouldn't be needed after all. He punched Atotori, enjoying the sound as the yokai's jaw broke.

"Atotori" Sesshomaru's voice was lethally calm "Die"

The Taiyokai stepped forward, unleashing his deadly poison claws.

* * *

Keikoku pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them and watched from a hilltop nearby while Atotori recklessly stormed past the open castle gates.

"Baka! I did my job too well! Otou can not even recognize an obvious trap!"

She laughed, feeling a spasm ripple her stomach as her body called out once again for her to succumb to its call to pod for her season of maturation.

A scream suddenly tore through the air as Atotori demanded that his Miko be returned, Keikoku couldn't help kicking her feet and almost falling over in her laughter.

Seconds after, there was a flash of green light, Keikoku was knocked backwards. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her body vibrate from her toes to her finger tips, to the ends of her hair as the power coursed through her until she exploded and screamed out in orgasmic ecstasy.

Naraku's true heir had been born.

* * *

Ayame and Kin had only a moment of regret, and then laughing they stubbornly refused to regret what they had done. They felt like outcasts who had finally found a pack to call their own, even if it was just the two of them. They had made love for hours, and then talked for more hours, made love for hours, until they had finally collapsed from exhaustion sometime just after dark. They lay safely protected by Susamajji on one side and Roiyaru on the other, fresh mating marks taking shape on one another. Both blissfully unaware of the Ookami prince who now stood over them, seething with rage.

He turned away, his face red, and began to stomp away. Not even noticing when he ran right into a young woman.

"Ompf….Hey" Koga half growled "What are you doing out here alone at this time of the night?"

The woman stepped forward, reaching out her hand "I'm lost, don't I know you ….oh yes you're..."

Koga looked at her closely as she touched the side of his face and then his ear. "Koga. Oh, sure you're …" he barely felt the tiny prick as the silver subjugation charm was driven into his neck.

"I am Sentou- ichi. Come, we have a job to carry out for our Lady this evening."

Koga bowed his eyes flat and glazed over. Silently he climbed on the feather behind her.

"Yes Sentou- ichi**"**

* * *

Kagome sat down on her sleeping bag, propping a history book up on her pillow while InuYasha stretched out next to her. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were already sleeping and InuYasha and Kagome were enjoying the peaceful time together, though there wasn't much homework being done.

She wasn't thrilled about being back out of the road again so soon, but she had to go home because of stupid mid term exams. Sometimes she wondered if InuYasha didn't have the right idea when he told her to just put off school until this was all done.

InuYasha had just leaned over to kiss her when Shippo woke,

"Jeeze, do you two ever give it a rest?" he wiped the sleep out of his eyes

"Go back to sleep runt." Inuyasha gave him a non-threatening glare.

"Keh! InuYasha!" Shippo jumped to his feet, crossing his arms in typical InuYasha mode. "I have to go pee!"

Kagome laughed, standing to go with him.

"Ah..Ah...No offense Kagome, but, I don't want a girl going with me anymore."

InuYasha laughed into his hand, jumping to his feet.

"I don't need you either! I can go alone!" the kit said bravely, holding up his hands.

"Just don't wander off too far runt" InuYasha warned.

Shippo waved his hands in a dismissive gesture, and then yelled over his shoulder.

"KEH!"

Shippo counted off the steps that Kagome always told him was safe to go from camp at night alone, he laughed when a sudden surge of wind nearly picked him up and dropped him on his head. He looked up, fascinated by a star formation just to the left of him, and then shook his head. He needed to get back before Kagome got worried and sent InuYasha after him. He didn't want InuYasha coming out and kicking his butt!

He quickly got his clothes back in their proper place and whistling, made his way back to camp.

When he returned to the clearing there was nothing there, not even the fire that had been burning so brightly just a few minutes before.

Everything and Everyone had simply vanished.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Coming Soon:

The Search-Part Three

FOUR CORNERS

Shippo finds he has to be brave if he is going to find answers. What happened to everyone? Did they ever even exist or had they all just been a part of a dream?

A/N : This is the final chapter of Part Two-The Thaw! I think I am going to take a week off before starting on Part Three because of the holidays, and I have another little side project I want to work on. But I will resume in January! I have got all kinds of nutsy whacked stuff planned. Part three is going to be a little different, focusing on the characters inner selves as opposed to relationships. But, those will be there too. AND By the end of Part Three, SOME lucky couple will be MARRIED/MATED.

Keikoku will spend most of the third part in maturation, so, don't look for little miss sweetie pie much. Though she will hatch around the end of the part.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	22. Prologue to part three Maturation

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, not this old bored baka who is getting ready to really mess with afore mentioned creations.

* * *

Notes: Okay, here ya go, the first part of part three. And it should give you a good idea of what part three is all about. Not sure when I will do chapter 23 though. If not this week, I promise by next!

Merry Christmas!!!

Puppy Love

CJ

* * *

Translations: 

Dokueki no Shukun—Lord of Venom

Yourouzoku - Wolf Demon Tribe

* * *

-

* * *

Part Three-Four Corners

Prologue

Maturation

* * *

-

* * *

Keikoku swiped at the silky threads that tried to surround her, pacing nervously in the private chamber that had been prepared for her season of maturation. She felt her new found power coursing through her, the body she was stuck in right now was too weak, and it couldn't contain it.

Keikoku stopped in front of the mirror, opening her robe. It had suited her once, she supposed, when her only function was as bait to lure women for Otou …no, for Atotori to work his perversions on. It was the body of a child, sweet, innocent. Good Kami, she looked like a twelve year old! Keikoku traced a finger over the scars over her breasts, torso and legs. Abused places where he had sunk in his fangs to feed his taste for blood. Were she a mortal woman she would have succumbed to blood loss. She could still imagine the gouge of his claws as he worked to make her scream in terror. The oil burns were the worst, the smell of her burning flash making her sick, while he violated her from behind in places that were never meant for the purpose.

Keikoku placed her hands on either side of the mirror, leaning forward with a malicious grin that twisted the innocent face into something one would see in a house of mirrors.

"Fixed that little problem didn't we, my beloved Atotori!"

She laughed a sound like nails on a chalk board while she whirled in circles.

"I still cannot believe my good fortune, to actually find the chikushoume's head with all that thick wavy hair laying outside of castle Inu no Tashio!"

Keikoku smiled, thinking about the project she had initiated upon finding the grisly remains.

Another wave of fatigue washed over her and she jerked her robe closed, tying it closed.

"How good it will be to get out of this scarred little girls body."

Agitation washed over her as the lateness of her sycophants return.

She turned her head towards the door, a scowl on her face as the door was pushed open.

"Finally! You have returned!" Keikoku looked at the two coming through the archway. Koga stood quietly

"Aya! What is the meaning of this? This is not Kin, the Dokueki no Shukun!"

"Master, I had no choice. I…"

Keikoku brought her hand back backhanding Aya hard across the face. She was knocked to her knees, blood showing at her nose and mouth.

"What do you mean no choice bitch?" Keikoku looked down at her.

"The Dokueki no Shukun took a mate master."

"So soon? Who is this new mate?"

"Ayame, princess of the Yourouzoku"

"He found a better deal, a demon and a princess…How he loved you Aya! " Keikoku laughed nastily, she turned looking Koga up and down. "What is this…this…thing …?"

"That is Koga, Prince of the Yourouzoku."

"Prince you say…" she stood on her toes, pulling Koga down to her, killing him hard on the mouth. He responded, and she let him go, turning to sit on her futon.

"He will have to do until I lure in the Inu no Tashio. And the other matter?"

"They have been delivered and left where you desired, master, all of the talismans and charms are in place."

Keikoku lay back, allowing the threads to begin to cover her. Thank you, I shall sleep better knowing you have served me well and the bitch miko, her precious hanyou and the rest of their group are taken care of."

Aya and Koga bowed and began to leave.

"Aya, Koga, one more thing." They stopped and turned.

"While I am asleep I want you to kill the Dokueki no Shukun and his bitch."

* * *

-

* * *

Aya and Koga nodded, and then left without glancing back as their master began to be wrapped in the silken threads.

Her season of maturation had begun.

Shippo sat alone in the middle of the dark clearing, the quiet wrapping around and threatening to choke him. He thought of them, his family, Sango…Miroku…InuYasha…

Kagome…

He imagined her face, her smile…how she always smelled so nice, even lately when she had started to smell kind of like InuYasha too. How she would laugh when he would practice his transformations and tease InuYasha…InuYasha…

Shippo would have happily let InuYasha thump him if he would just come back. A tear came and Shippo tried to sniff it back

"Keh_…(sniff)"  
_

The sniff brought on a bittersweet memory…_remebering was like cuddling up on fluffy plump pillow...that someone had filled with shards of glass that cut horribly deep.  
_

**"_Shippo, blow your nose instead of sniffing ."_**

**"_But I don't have a handkerchief Kagome!"_**

**"_Yes you do."_**

**"_No I don't!" Shippo stuck his tongue out and tossed it at her.  
_**

**_- - - - -THUMP- - - - - _**

**"_Apologize to Kagome runt."_**

**"_InuYasha!"_**

**"_I was standing up for you!"_**

**"_You didn't have to hit him."_**

**"_Oi, baka wench!"_**

**"_Osuwari!"_**

**"_Kagome!! You Bitch!"_**

Shippo smiled…

"That was just this morning when we left Sesshomaru's castle"

Shippo put his hands to his face, his uncontrolled sobbing filled the night with a sadness that the forest hadn't seen since a young kitsune lost his father to a cruel thunder demon.

A form came from the forest; she as well was confused and scared, looking closely at the tiny kitsune who had cried himself to sleep. She touched his face gently so as not to wake him, and then lay next to him, offering what protection from the cool night she could.

Soon they were both asleep; Shippo rested soundly for the new adventure he would begin the next day, blissfully unaware of how much was riding on his being able to find the answers.

If he didn't figure this out, everyone he loved would be lost to him forever.

He couldn't bear to lose them...he couldn't.

* * *

-

* * *

Part Three-Four Corners:

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango have been left in four different parts of Japan, miles from everything and everyone they know…with their memories blocked. How will he make them remember?

Can Shippo bring them home again?

_Shippo: "I'm just a kid ya know!"_

* * *

Chapter 23- Kitsune's Vow

* * *

Shippo's journey begins as he tries to decide if he should go to Sesshomaru for help (scary!) or if he should try to make it all the way back to Kaede. 

And hey...who's sleeping next to Shippo??????

Aya and Koga make an attempt to kill Kin and Ayame.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	23. Kitsune's Vow

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

-

The Search

Part Three-Four Corners

Chapter 23-Kitsune's Vow

-

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru closed his eyes, allowing the early morning breeze to lift into his hair and blow over his shoulders and neck. He didn't know what it was about it, but he loved the wind. Loved the way it whispered over his body, almost like a lover's caress, as if delicate fingers brushed his skin.

This morning it was almost as if the wind was attempting to speak to him while it whished past his ears in the early morning. Even as organized chaos went about its business around him, Sesshomaru sensed something in the wind. Beyond a simple a caress, it held a sense of urgency, as if it were trying to warn Sesshomaru he was the target of an act of deception.

"_Ridiculous. This Sesshomaru has been deceived by no one."_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. He didn't know why he recently had taken to comparing the wind to a lover; he had no lover and had no interest in having one. There were other pursuits more important, like the need to oversee the selections of new InuYokai guards for castle Inu no Tashio.

"Kattai" Sesshomaru's voice was slightly agitated, despite the icy calmness of his outer self. Only one close to the Tai yokai would have recognized the slight change of his timbre.

"Yes my Lord?" Kattai bowed slightly.

"The second on the end, bring him forward."

Kattai bowed again and turned, waving to have the selected brought.

"Do you notice an odd stench about this one Kattai?"

Kattai sniffed the air around the Yokai, smelling nothing out of the ordinary.

"I am afraid I do not my lord."

"This Sesshomaru will excuse you Kattai, for you nose is inferior to the nose of the Inu no Tashio."

"Thank you my lord." He bowed "Is there a problem?"

Sesshomaru moved to stand directly in front of the offending yokai. He reached out with his poison claws, digging them into the yokai's neck, lifted him off the ground and held him there until he went limp. Sesshomaru then tossed him aside, leaving him laying dead on the ground.

"There is no longer." Sesshomaru nodded toward the other yokai. "Inform these yokai that if there are more hanyou who think to deceive this Sesshomaru, they would be wise to except my mercy and flee while they are able. This Sesshomaru will not allow the filth of half-breed to defile the grounds of castle Inu no Tashio."

"Yes my Lord."

Sesshomaru kicked the dead hanyou on the ground "Have that vermin removed immediately"

Sesshomaru walked away.

* * *

-

* * *

Shippo rolled over, burying his nose in the warm blanket next to his nose. A cold wet tongue reached down and licked his nose to wake him.

"Stop it Kagome!" Shippo rolled over again, only to be nudged on the rump.

"I said, stop it!" He opened his eyes to be met by a pair of huge glowing red.

"WaAAAA!!" he rolled backwards, finally landing hard against the trunk of a tree.

"Mew"

Shippo's eyes opened wide and he smiled, running forward as the two tail shrunk to her tiny size.

"Kirara!" He wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into his lap and against him. "Kirara! I'm so happy to see you."

"Mew, Mew" she licked his cheek.

"You too?" Shippo looked around sadly "I guess you must really miss Sango huh."

"Mew" She buried put her nose on Shippo's shoulder, burying her face in his neck.

Shippo hugged her, petting her soft fur. He could hear her crying silently. "I do too Kirara."

Shippo continued to pet Kirara, looking around him and trying to figure out what to do.

"What are we going to do Kirara?"

She looked up at him.

"Can you feel it too? Like they are in some kind of trouble?"

"Mew!" Kirara put her front paws on Shippo's shoulders to stress her agreement.

"I think so too, but, I don't know what to do." He sighed "I don't even know where to start."

Shippo put the two tail back on the ground, then stood and began walking around where they had been camped.

"How could the whole camp just disappear? I don't understand?"

"Mew?"

Shippo sighed and looked around again.

"Well Kirara, we are two days from Kaede's, but only a few hours from Sesshomaru's castle."

"Mew."

"I know" Shippo nodded "He scares me too, but we need to get help. I don't think I can do this on my own. I'm just a little kid."

"Mew"

Kirara expanded to her large size and Shippo jumped on.

"I just have to be brave. I can do it; I have to if I ever want to see Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku or Sango again. So I just have to promise to be brave. Let's go Kirara."

* * *

-

* * *

Kaede's sleep was troubled, as if someone tried to enter her dreams often in the night.

"Who are you that attempts to haunt my sleep?"

Her unawake consciousness questioned the specter that seemed intent on tormenting her.

"Do you not know me Kaede?" the soft voice whispered

"I do not know you, be gone evil spirit!"

"I am Kikyo, your own sister. I died many years ago, when you were small."

"That is a lie, I have no sister, dead or otherwise."

"Kaede, if you have not known me, how is that I have come into your dreams?"

"You must be a witch, a black priestess filled with evil…" Kaede was becoming quite upset, and Kikyo became worried.

"Kaede, I will leave you, but, please hear my words first. Your memory seems to be blocked by dark magic. Likely when you wake, you will remember nothing of this dream. Hear this in your heart so you cannot forget it, a small yokai will be coming to you, a kitsune. Do not be afraid to believe what he tells you. You can trust him, you must trust him. The lives of four who you love dearly depend on it."

Kaede fell once again into restful slumber, when she woke she remembered nothing of Kikyo's visit.

* * *

-

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kattai knocked on the door of Sesshomaru's chart room.

"Enter." Sesshomaru picked up his tea.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kattai bowed "There is the strangest visitor requesting an audience with your Lordship"

"Strange Kattai?"

"It is a yokai child my lord. A kitsune."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he nearly choked.

"A kitsune? What could a kitsune want with me?"

"He wouldn't say my lord, but he was insistent. And quite wily, he managed to run back in twice after the guards tried to remove him. Unfortunately young Lady Rin caught sight of him, and now they seem to have made friends."

Sesshomaru sighed. Rin, the human child was the chink in his armor, his one weakness. He would have ordered the kit slain immediately, if not for the tender heart of his young ward.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will see him at the gates."

He rose and strode out into the massive corridor. Almost immediately he picked up the scent again, the stench of hanyou, and female human. This hanyou carried the scent of the aristocracy, and that was preposterous. There had never been a impure mating in the Inu no Tashio lineage, nor in any of the elite Inu. Yet there was the scent. It made no sense.

Sesshomaru welcomed the fresh blast of wind that met his nose as he cleared the castle walls. Once again the warning seemed to be present, he shook it off as he turned his head to find his ward, Rin in animated discussion with a young kitsune. Even from where he stood Sesshomaru could smell the same stench of human on the kitsune that he smelled in the castle, also traces of the hanyou.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look who's come." Rin smiled up at him happily.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru would speak to the kit alone."

"Yes my lord." Rin waved "Bye Shippo"

When she was gone Sesshomaru turned to the kitsune in front of him.

"Tell me now Kitsune why this Sesshomaru should not tear you from limb to limb."

"Seesss….ssssss….." Shippo stammered "Sesshoooomarruuu…InuYasha and Kagome and the others are missing."

"And they matter to this Sesshomaru why?"

"Because he's your brother."

"This Sesshomaru has no brothers." Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, Shippo jumped onto his arm before being flung off.

"InuYasha is too your brother! You even said so when Kagome was kidnapped and you came to help InuYasha find her! You said you didn't care he was a hanyou!"

"A what?" Sesshomaru was incredulious "Kitsune a final word before this Sesshomaru kills you. There is no impure half-breed blood in the Inu no Tashio lineage. If there were, he would have been killed long ago by this Sesshomaru."

Shippo was too mad to care now how intimidating Sesshomaru was. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he popped into InuYasha's form.

"This is InuYasha! He is your brother!" Shippo popped small again, then transformed into Kagome.

"This is Kagome!" He stood as Kagome poking his finger at Sesshomaru.

"They are like Okaa and Otou to me. They avenged my Otou and since then they take care of me"

Sesshomaru's mind flashed on the same girl, doing the same thing but holding a rusting sword

"_You really tried to kill me!"_

"I am going to find them, I don't need you to do it Sesshomaru! When I find them, I'm going to bring InuYasha back here and he's going to kick your ass for saying he's not your brother anymore!"

Shippo transformed into his own form again, then jumped up to Sesshomaru's face.

"That's not a threat either! That's this kitsune's VOW BAKA!"

Shippo hit the ground and ran.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kattai approached "Do you want him captured to be executed?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kattai, wondering why his words suddenly sounded so cruel.

"No, let the Kitsune go free." Kattai nodded and left Sesshomaru standing alone.

"What is it about that kitsune that is bothering this Sesshomaru so.

Surely there is nothing to his story."

Sesshomaru thought about the random scents of hanyou and human he had been picking up in the castle through the day. And Rin had seemed so familiar with him.

"_Bye Shippo"_

"Kattai, send for Rin."

"Yes my lord"

It was odd how Rin had seemed as if she knew him

"You wanted to see Rin Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin. The kitsune child who was here, do you know him?"

Rin laughed. "Of course my Lord, That is Shippo, he travels with InuYasha-sama and Kagome-sama."

Sesshomaru was hit in the face with a fierce wind as he was deluged with memories..

"_This is for my mother…and this is for Kagome…"_

"_You should shut up and let me protect you!" Sesshomaru heard the boy in red scream at the girl that he had tried to kill. Seconds later Tessiaga transformed and Sesshomaru felt his arm being sliced from his body_

"_Windscar!" the boy in red screamed and Sesshomaru found himself encased in intense power just before miraculously being lifted away._

_The boy in red transformed into a hideous demon and Sesshomaru felt a twinge of fear_

_Then facing that same demon he knocked him to the ground, the girl lay over his body "Get away stupid!"_

"_If you want to stop his transformation you must give him Tessiaga.."_

"_Thank you Sesshomaru, for not killing Kohaku…"_

_Sesshomaru stood in front of him, his hand out in an offer of peace._

_InuYasha looked up at the yokai who had spent much of his life trying to end the life of the one he now stood before._

"_This Sesshomaru wishes to help, if you will accept."_

_Sesshomaru and the boy knelt over the girl, she had been badly beaten_

"_Her skin is very cold; we must get her someplace warm fast InuYasha."_

_The boy nodded taking a deep breath and holding it as he gently rolled the girl over._

_The entire left side of her face was bruised, both eyes were blackened and swollen; her lips were cracked and bloody. She had burns and cuts on her chest and neck, and in places where he could see between the slashes in the material of the shredded robe she wore, the pattern was the same all over her body. _

"_Tell them to stay away please…. I don't want them to see her like this."_

He realized they were his family and at the same time he felt a sharp pain behind his ear. He rubbed behind his ear and his fingers came back holding the silver charm.

"Kagura…"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned, still standing in front of him.

"Kagura was trying to tell this Sesshomaru that he and the castle Inu No Tashio had been put under a spell. Rin, thank you for remembering. Please now go to your suite, I will be up shortly to explain."

Rin nodded and ran off.

"Kattai, have the guards begin a through search of the grounds and persons, someone has placed charms and possibly talismans around castle Inu no Tashio."

"Is that what the kitsune was about my lord?" Kattai watched as Sesshomaru personally searched the guards present.

"Yes, and this Sesshomaru must go after him immediately to get to the bottom of this. First I must speak to Rin and explain why she may not accompany this Sesshomaru. Kattai, send for Jaken."

Sesshomaru turned to the castle and began to make preparations to depart.

* * *

-

* * *

"Baka Sesshomaru! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Shippo yelled into the setting sun as lay curled up with Kirara.

"How can that Baka forget his own brother and right after he told InuYasha he wanted to get along and everything. No wonder InuYasha always wants to stick Tessiaga up Sesshomaru's stupid ass!"

After running from castle Inu no Tashio Shippo had returned to the clearing where they had camped the night before, determined to find some kind of clues the next day.

"What do you think happened to them Kirara?"

"Mew."

Shippo sighed "Me either. I hope they're okay."

"Kitsune"

Shippo jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Waaaaaaa don't kill me!"

Shippo tried to run off, but Sesshomaru caught him by the tail.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'm just a kid!"

"Control yourself Kitsune. This Sesshomaru means you no harm."

Shippo continued to squirm and cry trying to escape.

"Do you wish for this Sesshomaru's help or not?"

Shippo was quiet.

Sesshomaru and Shippo had finally searched out and removed the final talisman around the clearing, revealing the camp once again that had been hidden.

Sesshomaru knelt down, a look of extreme worry suddenly coming to his face.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Tessiaga." Sesshomaru stood. "InuYasha left it behind, likely not by his own choice."

Shippo's eyes opened widely "That means…InuYasha could transform!"

"InuYasha must be found immediately, the longer he and Tessiaga are apart, the greater the danger…to himself, and to others."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 24 Preview

The Search for Hanyou InuYasha

Thanks to Sesshomaru's blood ties to InuYasha

The search is fairly easy, convincing him of who he really is

However is another matter…

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	24. The Search for Hanyou InuYasha

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Notes: Happy New Year! Due to the fact that I don't have copies of the episodes involved in InuYasha's memory flashes, many are paraphrased, so if they aren't completely accurate, please keep that in mind. Also, for clarity, InuYasha's yokai half will be speaking in the lines that are in bold print.

* * *

-

* * *

Part Three-Chapter 24

The Search

for

Hanyou InuYasha

* * *

-

* * *

The girl had hair soft to the touch; her voice was gentle like her hands, and she was beautiful, like a bird song. She had a quality about her, something that marked her as a class all her own, better than all the others. Definitely better than him. 

It was a good thing she was only a dream, otherwise the knowledge might be enough to crush a filthy hanyou like him. He didn't even rate a name; at least if he did no one had bothered to tell him what it was.

The hanyou lay on the tree bough, determined to stifle the rising anger. He wasn't ready to surrender himself to the other side just yet. He didn't remember what happened when the other side took over, something told him it was better that way, that he didn't want to know. He didn't want to think about it either, so he allowed himself to think about the girl from his dreams instead.

Her hair was black, falling in a soft tumble down her back. Her eyes were deep brown perfection, dancing above an adorable nose and the most beautiful smile he had ever laid eyes on. She looked at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Her eyes glowed with her love for him, as if he were the center of her universe. Other times though, she yelled the word "Sit" at him, often enough that were it not for the tone it was spoken in, and had it not been a dream he would have thought it was his name.

He sighed, unfortunately it was only a dream, it had to be. The girl in his dream was human; no human girl would be so familiar with a yokai, much less a hanyou. Sadness mingled with anger at his circumstance, fighting for control of his heart. As usual anger won the fight.

"Shit" he cursed aloud, feeling the transformation struggle begin once again. He hated transforming. Hated waking and reeking of blood, even if it was only the blood of animals. Something inside of him feared that might not always be the case, that the transformed him was capable of much darker deeds than the hanyou.

He let go of the limb, letting himself fall to the ground, fighting off the transformation for as long as he could. He ran as fast as possible to the mountainside, putting as much distance between himself and the human villages as possible before he had no choice but to give in to the change. He entered the same small cave he had been hiding out in the past few days and pulled the boulder to seal the cave off. He slumped against the wall of the cave, taking deep breaths and fighting for control.

**"Why do you fight me?"** His other half screamed **"Why do you try to repress me? It only makes it more painful when I win baka!"**

"You only want to destroy and kill!" his human heart argued back.

**"That is our nature! We were born to kill, we were born to destroy!"**

"No! That's not true! That's not…you want to murder the innocent, to kill humans who can't defend themselves!"

**"I only kill that which allows me to kill it, the weak and inferior!"**

"You've wanted to kill women and little children!"

**"They are weak."**

"They are human!"

**"If they are too weak to protect themselves then they must die, that is the way of life."**

"I am HUMAN and I AM not weak! I will not let you hurt them!"

**"You! Hahaha!"** Yokai InuYasha laughed deeply as it took over more control of InuYasha's body. Red overcame amber and his pupils glowed bright blue.

**"BAKA! You can't even stop me from taking control of your body!"**

InuYasha's human heart was strained and weakening, yet his resolve remained strong and unyielding.

"I will NOT let you…you will not spill one drop of human blood."

**"And just how will you stop me? You who doesn't even know who we are?"**

InuYasha thought again about the girl in his dreams, even if she wasn't real, he drew strength from her. He could hold the full yokai at bay because he knew the girl loved him and could forgive him anything, the only thing she couldn't forgive would be if he were to turn on humanity.

Something told him if he lost the girl he would have lost everything precious to him, his reason to live. InuYasha vowed he wouldn't lose her, even if she was only a dream.

"I will stop you" InuYasha panted "Because, even if do you control my body, you can still do nothing unless I allow it! I control my HEART! I can make it STOP at MY WILL! And I WILL if I must to stop you!"

**"Well then baka jackass!"** The yokai laughed, doubling his fight for control **"May the best half win!"**

InuYasha grinned "Dumbass, you don't get it do you, you can't stop me. Win or lose, we'll both be dead."

The yokai laughed.

* * *

-

* * *

Koga stopped to sniff the air, still not picking up a trace of Princess Ayame, her guardian protectors, Susamajji and Roiyaru or her new mate, the **Dokueki** no **Shukun.**

"Nothing?" Aya looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"No, it is as if they have vanished without a trace." Koga lifted his head, sniffing the air around the couples last camping spot once again.

"We have to find them and eliminate them or our mistress will be most displeased Ani-ue."

"Tell me,Imouto-ue, why does she wish them dead so desperately?"

Koga looked at Aya curiously

A hint of a smile crossed Aya's face. "Jealousy, Our mistress is a poor loser. She wanted the Dokueki no Shukun for herself. She was not pleased when I brought her word of his recent mating with Princess Ayame of the Ookami."

Koga felt the odd tug at his heart once again that he always felt at the mention of the princesses name, though he couldn't imagine why he should care about a princess that he had never met. Or had he?

Koga was in so many ways a yokai of mystery. The only thing he seemed to know about himself was that, like the princess, he was Ookami. That was enough to give him cause to wonder if he had some kind of history with the princess he supposed. But if he had some affiliation with the princess, what was he doing being an errand boy with muscle for an enigmatic being like Keikoku?

He didn't care much for the work he had been assigned to do. Stripping the four of their belongings had been bad enough. But abandoning them with only the clothes on their backs? Dumping them in four different locations miles and miles apart from one another, with no money, no means of defending themselves…. It went against Koga's nature, particularly the two defenseless human women. Upon leaving the pretty one in the strange clothing he had felt the same odd tug on his soul that he felt when he thought about killing the princess.

"Ani-ue?" Koga felt a tug on his hand

"SorryImouto-ue, I thought I heard something"

"What is it?" Aya looked at him, concern on her face.

"Nothing, just an animal I guess."

"Well, let's try the feather…perhaps we can pick up something from the air."

Aya dropped the feather, Koga held her hand giving her a boost up, then sat by her side as they lifted up into the air.

"Something is definitely fucked up here" Koga thought "I'm getting to the bottom of this before someone gets dead."

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru and Shippo made an interesting pair, the strong powerful Taiyokai flying through the air on a cloud of youki, and the child Kitsune in the shape of a huge something with wings, huge green eyes, bright blue bow atop rusty colored curls and fluffy kitsune tail, flying along side. 

Surely it was Lord Sesshomaru who picked up the scent first, but it was the energetic kitsune who spoke up.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Do you smell that? I think it's …"

"Indeed, it is so." Sesshomaru made no move to lower his altitude.

"Well, aren't you going to land?"

Sesshomaru ignored the question, twice, after the third time Shippo popped out of his flying oddity and perched on Sesshomaru's shoulder, tugging on his hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru! BAKA!" We found him! Don't you think we should LAND NOW??" The kitsune had apparently forgotten whom he was traveling with.

"Kitsune, This Sesshomaru would suggest you control yourself if you do not wish to become acquainted with a wild boars insatiable appetite for tender kitsune meat."

Shippo promptly jumped away from Sesshomaru and popped into a big pink bubble.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I just got excited."

"If you were to smell more deeply Kitsune, you would know that InuYasha is full yokai. We must first find him and observe his mood before landing and attempting to approach."

Shippo sniffed the air again. "You're right! He is…but there is something weird about this."

"This Sesshomaru does not understand."

"Well, when InuYasha was full demon before and out of control his scent was wild, kind of scary and dangerous…with all due respect Lord Sesshomaru, more like yours was when you and InuYasha were fighting with Tessiaga and Tokijin."

"Understood. And this scent is somehow different?"

Shippo nodded "It's wild, and still sort of scary and stuff, but I can smell his human too. Maybe you don't recognize it because you have never been with InuYasha on his human night."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, seeing no difference.

"Can you tell Kitsune, what is human smells like?"

"Well, it's kind of gentle, he really depends on Kagome...he cant stand to be away from her on his human night, he refuses to…"

Shippo trailed off as a new thought occurred to him.

He looked down at his hip where the Kitsune-Ha-fu-Tessiaga lay. InuYasha had told him he was old enough to help protect Kagome, but he hadn't really considered the implications of what InuYasha was saying.

What if Shippo had somehow been able to prevent this whole thing? If he hadn't spent so much time day dreaming that night…

No, he couldn't think that way…it wouldn't change anything, and besides, Kagome wouldn't like him thinking that way.

"Kitsune?"

"InuYasha's human smells like …like how much he loves Kagome!"

Shippo's voice was filled with a new understanding, like a child who had just learned that by saying "Okaa-chan" he could effectively catch his mother's attention. In Shippo's case though, he suddenly understood so many things that Kagome had been trying to explain to him for years. Like why InuYasha had always been so overprotective of her, and why he got so crazy jealous when Koga came around. It was because InuYasha LOVES Kagome. She's his world, his reason for being.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. He knew that scent, the scent of loving someone. He understood, it was how he had known it was Kagura he was tracking that day, how he had been able to make it to her side before she died. Kagura hadn't died alone because of the scent of her love for him.

Sesshomaru raised his nose in the air, taking a deep breath. The scent was unmistakable, even coming from a blocked off cave as it was.

"He is battling his yokai form. His human heart is willing to stop beating in order to stop the yokai from rampaging" Sesshomaru nodded to the cave, much more worried than he was willing to let on "We must hurry, he is weakening."

Sesshomaru only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

-

* * *

**"You're going to kill us both you fucking baka! Let go of your will or were gonna both fucking die!"** The yokai screamed at his human heart.

"I won't" InuYasha panted, his breath becoming shallow "let you hurt anyone." He panted "I won't ...let her down"

**"She isn't even real! She's a damn dream baka! You're killing us over some temee in a fucking dream!"**

His vision was blurry "A dream……that's all hanyou like me can have isn't it."

**"So let me win! We can TAKE what you want! There's plenty of temee's out there, enough that we can fuck em for one day and toss em out the next!"**

"You mean rape…you don't even care how much that hurts them, afterwards in their soul…I can't…"

**"Then we can kill the wareme when were sick of em!"**

"Rape and murder" InuYasha laughed weakly "No wonder women are afraid of yokai."

The yokai sighed **"They were afraid of us long before we gave them reason to be. When they invaded from the mainland many years ago just the sight of us sent the little yariman skittering away, as if we were fire."**

"The girl in my dream isn't like that. She loves me as a hanyou."

**"They are all like that Baka! Have you forgotten about the fucking priestess?" **The yokai pushed for control again, InuYasha increased his own efforts, his heartbeat beginning to slow.

"What priestess?" InuYasha gasped

**"The temee who pinned us to the tree dumbass!"**

**--**

"_DIE INUYASHA!"_

_"Kikyo...but I thought...I, I still..." _

--

Something behind InuYasha's ear itched and he scratched at it. He pulled the charm away in his fingers and it turned to dust.

"My name is InuYasha." His breath was shallow, heart beat and blood pressure even slower.

**"Yeah, fat lot of good it's going to do us, since you're letting us die! All for some temee …"**

--

"_Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! Whoever this Kikyo person is, I'm not her, because my name's…"_

--

"… the girl she's real...her name…it's"

--

" _Kagome, KA-GO-ME!_

_-- _

"Kagome…Her name is Kagome…"

--

"_Kagome_..._I'm kinda surprised your not here"_

"_I came home"_

"_Got scared did ya?"_

"_No! I just…your right, maybe I did run away."_

"_Stupid…you never change."_

"_What do you mean, stupid!"_

"_InuYasha…"_

"_Oh…Hey, you are here Kagome,…So, what have you been worrying about?"_

"_I just feel so helpless, I even ended up hurting you InuYasha…I thought you'd be better off without me around."_

"_Would you stop going on like that?"_

"_InuYasha…don't move, you'll open your wounds."_

"_I need you with me Kagome…Haven't you realized that yet?"_

_-- _

"_Kagome! Kagome!"_

_But she lay still in his arms, the pain was incredible, he thought she…and the others were dead…_

_She wasn't breathing!_

"_Kagome…Forgive me!"_

His heart squeezed painfully again in his chest as he fought the yokai within.

"_InuYasha!"_

_Kagome ran to his chest, clutching his hoari in her hands. Tears pouring down her face. He wrapped his arms around her._

"_I was worried…"_

"_Kagome…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you…"_

"_Are you really okay?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_-- _

"_I Love you as a hanyou InuYasha!"_

"You tried to take control then too, when Kaguya was controlling me with the mirror."

**"Keh, I almost won that time, if wasn't for the temee…came and slobbered all over us."**

"Kagome kissed me to stop the transformation, she saved me from Kaguya's mirror, from a life of hell as you."

**"There's no one to stop us now, the woman aint here, you don't have your precious Tessiaga, will you really die just to stop me from killing a few stinking weak humans?"**

"_Would you all quit acting like your touching a boil or something? I'm glad about what I did…"_

"_Don't kid yourself…"_

_InuYasha felt her arms around him, suddenly full of comfort._

"_Oh InuYasha…I understand how you feel."_

"_Kagome…I don't remember a thing about what I did. The next time I transform Kagome I might even use these claws to tear you apart …"_

"I would die for her...without her...there's nothing to live for" InuYasha used the last of his strength to push the yokai back. The pain in his chest was incredible, slowly his eye's returned to amber and his claws shrunk into his fingers again.

"I win" InuYasha gasped, he smiled then went limp. His eyelids fluttered closed as his human heart stopped beating and his breathing stopped.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 25 Preview 

What will Sesshomaru and Shippo find when they roll the boulder from the cave where InuYasha has been battling his yokai half?

Koga's search for answers begins, but where will he turn and who can he trust?

Whats a horny houshi to do in a village populated with so many beautiful women ...not to mention the fact that he can't remember the tiny little detail of having a fiancée?

* * *

-Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, next one should be up quicker.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	25. Alpha and Beta

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by the amazing Rumiko Takahashi, not this old oban who has once again hitched her wagon to RT's star and is bumming a ride through the galaxy. What can I say….the view is great up here.

* * *

Notes: I Love this and the last chapter! I just LOVE being inspired! So, whats the deal with y'all over at mediaminer? No readers and no reviews? Do y'all over there think I reek now or what? LOL

* * *

Part Three-Chapter 25

Alpha

and

Beta

* * *

InuYasha felt the strangest sort of peace fall over him; he longed open his eyes but he could not. They felt like boulders sat atop them, weighing them down to keep them closed. At the same time he felt himself rising from the cave floor, slowly and methodically, unhindered, even though he knew the cave ceiling was low and he should have surely hit it by long before.

He was also unable to move his limbs, not so much as a finger. Even his thoughts seemed to be coming from somewhere else, somewhere outside of his body. An odd tingling around his heart was the only sensation he felt, though his sense of smell seemed to be widely alert. He could smell fresh air, cool and refreshing, so much so that he could almost feel it brush over his cheeks as he continued to rise higher.

Perhaps he could feel after all, perhaps what he was actually feeling was the absence of the horrible pain in his chest that had been a constant since the morning he had awoken in the strange field and had to first fight off the transformation. His mind had been a complete blank; he couldn't even recall his name. But he knew it now, didn't he?

"InuYasha…"He thought "I am InuYasha" And then, as if it were just another part of his identity…

"I love Kagome…and she…she loves me." His soul smiled with the knowledge.

"**Isn't that just too fucking beautiful. You fucking killed us jerk off! You killed us so you wouldn't lose your little miss perfect precious fucking human. Well, look at us dumb ass, you've lost her anyway, because were FUCKING DEAD!" **the yokai InuYasha yelled.

"You're just pissed because I beat you." The human laughed

"**All this for a human wareme who don't even know who you are, she's probably fucking some human man, in some human village right now, and a stinking weak assed hanyou has got to be the farthest thing from her mind."**

"Shut the fuck up."

The human was shocked when the yokai did just that.

InuYasha had no time to ponder why, he felt himself come to gentle rest and a sudden familiar scent brushed his nose.

InuYasha barely noticed the soft fog that swirled around him, or that he had come to rest in a barren place, save for the tall grass that gently swayed back and forth on a soft breeze. He only noticed the small and delicate, very beautiful woman who called to him.

"InuYasha…"

"It…it can't be…"

"You can stand now InuYasha, and open your eyes." A soft woman's hand touched his cheek gently and InuYasha grasped onto it with his own, blinking up in the direction of the voice as he sat up.

"You…and I…I…" InuYasha closed his eyes trying to clear his head. "I thought ….I would never see you again." He began to sob.

"InuYasha, its okay, don't be afraid…I know it is a bit overwhelming at first."

He could smell her! Actually smell her! Even when he saw her so often in his dreams he couldn't smell her, it made the dreams so bittersweet. He loved to see her face, but he missed her sweet scent so much. She smelled like the four seasons, the freshest coolest winter air, mingled with the scent of linens that had just been dried in the warm summer sunshine, with the tiniest hint of spring magnolia blossoms and the crush of crisp autumn leaves.

InuYasha knelt on his knees and opened his eyes, desperately wiping at the tears on his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head, InuYasha responded with his own arms, wrapping them tight around her waist, burying his face tightly against her stomach with a single cry.

"Okaa…Okaa-chan!"

* * *

-

* * *

The houshi sighed as he made his way through the village, nodding his head when he passed the local elders and stopping for conversation when a young maiden crossed his path. He frowned slightly when several of the more virtuous young ladies skittered out of his path with their noses firmly held in the air. He had only been in the village a few weeks, but already the young houshi was thinking it might be time to move on.

The village was alive with gossip about the young man, as if the truth about him wasn't bad enough. He was a man with no memory, lucky enough to have been found by a man and his son just before he was about to roll unconscious into one of their rice paddies. He wore the robes of a houshi, but could display no spiritual powers. Still he was invited to stay at the temple with several other young houshi. It was the elder houshi who had given him the name Tetsu-Sai, but once his over fondness for young women was discovered he usually heard himself referred to as Chikan in the village, even though he had never actually done anything but harmless flirting.

It was a larger than average village, but not so large that one could escape gossip. Unfortunately for the young houshi, his life was one huge empty space that the gossips were more than willing to fill, true or not. And the favorite matter at hand for the rumor mongers was actually the houshi's hand itself, or rather the strange circular scar on in the palm.

Conjecture ran from boring accidents to saintly houshi acts, innocent bandit attacks to the most vulgar overuse in the most hentai ways imaginable, both alone and with various partners of both genders.

Yes, the houshi was more than ready to move on, the sooner the better. Truth to be told it wasn't so much the gossip that bothered him, much of it was laughable, if not flat out physically impossible. No, there was another reason he felt a desire to be away from the village where he had been found.

Since waking that first morning he had felt as if a part of him was missing. When he closed his eyes and was able to free his mind he saw himself holding a large sword that he preferred to call a fang, bathed in blue light. He sensed the sword itself was dear to him, like a family heirloom or a gift from a dear friend, there was something about the scabbard that drew him. This was a fang meant to protect someone important, yet he carried no sword, much less a scabbard.

More and more upon waking each day he felt the strongest desire to be elsewhere. On further thought, it couldn't accurately be called a desire… it was a need, as if some force was driving him to move on toward the eastern coast. If he followed the will of whatever it was driving him, would he find what was missing? Would his find this fang…or whatever it was?

Who was this person he was supposed to be protecting? Instinctively he knew it was a she, but where was she then? Why wasn't she with him?

Obviously he had failed this woman, failed to protect her, failed to be there when she needed him.

Somehow the houshi was sure that it wasn't the first time.

* * *

-

* * *

Kin could feel Ayame's hand shaking in his as they approached the sentry at the entrance to the village. He knew why she was worried, he was too, but there was no reason they should have to be. They had done nothing wrong with their mating, neither regretted it or was embarrassed by it, so what was the big deal about facing the village?

"Kin! You have finally returned!" One of the young men looked at Ayame suspiciously, noticing the clasped hands.

"I won't be staying long." Kin hoped to head off any lengthy discussions.

"We worried when we saw the hut destroyed."

"Not much reason to finish building it now was there?" Ayame heard the bitterness in Kin's voice and squeezed his hand, she couldn't help remembering how horrible it felt to be cast away by Koga, the betrayal of someone you thought cared about you.

They were interrupted when one of the village elders rushed up to them.

"Kin…Chai-sama has had men out looking for you. You must go see him at once."

It was all Kin could do to not laugh in the elderly mans face.

"I was told to not return to the old mans hut, so, I shall not."

"You don't understand…Aya…"

"Is no longer my concern. That is what Chai informed me of the night he had me removed and told me not to attempt to return. If the old man wants to see me, he knows where I live."

"Kin…"

"He would do well to hurry, once I pack my things my mate and I will be leaving and we will not be returning to this village again."

"You mean you…you betrayed Aya with this…this…dirty human killing Ookami yariman?"

Ayame gasped as Kin grabbed the old man by the neck. "My mate is no yariman, nor a human killer. She is also a member of yokai aristocracy, an Ookami Princess. Unless you wish to see your filthy human village under attack by yokai you will shut your fucking mouth old man."

Kin let the old man go and put his arm around Ayame. Turning they walked swiftly in the direction of his hut.

"I'm sorry Ayame. That was uncalled for."

"I'm fine Kin. But their lack of respect to you, it hurt you very much."

"Forget them Ayame, those people mean nothing, they can't hurt me."

Ayame nodded sadly, wishing the hurt in his eyes didn't prove his words false.

* * *

-

* * *

_He stood on top of a high cliff, his kill slung over his shoulder. The girl threw her spear at the chain that threatened the pink bubble that faded away against the bright blue sky. _

_His attention was drawn from the fading bubble when he heard one his pack mates tell the girl he was going to devour her. Angrily he threw his fresh catch at the offending Ookami._

"_I told you, I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite out of her!"_

"_Koga!"_

"_She let the little guy escape!"_

"_I'll catch him Koga; it's my fault he got away."_

"_I don't want to die!"_

"_Hmmm" he thought "She's loyal. I'm gonna make you my mate."_

_The girl looked at him like he had lost his mind._

"_Eh?"_

"_Your name's Kagome, right? Wolves mate for life, so your mine now." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close._

"_Nobody owns me!"_

_He was rudely met by a stinging slap._

"_Woah! Guess the honeymoons over!"_

"_That chick just slapped Koga!"_

"_She's dead meat now!"_

"_I'm not some slave at the auction, you can't just own me! Besides, I'm already kinda seeing someone."_

"_You don't mean that mutt InuTrasha?"_

"Koga…."

"Koga…"

Koga opened his eyes, blinking at the girl who stood over him.

"Aya."

"Come Ani-ue, we must find shelter, a storm is coming."

Koga looked at the sky. Ominous dark thunderclouds filled the sky, already crackling with thunder and lightning. Koga nodded, steadying Aya while she jumped onto the feather. As he settled in behind her his mind returned to the dream.

The girl he tried to claim as his mate, Kagome, has been dressed in the same odd clothing as the girl he had been ordered to abandon almost a month ago.

There was no way it was a coincidence.

* * *

-

* * *

"InuYasha!" Shippo called out as he raced to the front of the cave. "It's blocked!"

"Stand aside Kitsune"

The Taiyokai wasn't wasting time, he had that feeling in his gut, the same feeling he had the day that he had tracked Kagura to find her dying from Naraku's miasma.

Sesshomaru obliterated the rock and half of the cave opening with his energy whip.

"InuYasha!" Shippo yelled again running into the cave, followed closely behind by Sesshomaru.

Shippo stopped suddenly, his hands fisted at his sides.

"InuYasha…" The kitsune whispered, forcing his feet forward to where the hanyou lay unmoving on the cave floor.

Sesshomaru only looked on, shocked and unable to move.

The kitsune knelt at InuYasha's side and reached out to touch his face with shaking hands. He was cold, so cold.

"No…"He whispered, moving his hand to InuYasha's nose to check for moving air, then to the spots where Kagome had taught him to feel for a heartbeat.

"NO!!!!!!!!!"

He checked again, at the absence of both Shippo screamed again, throwing himself across InuYasha's chest and clutching desperately at his hoari

"No! InuYasha Baka! You can't…You can't you baka hanyou! Who's going to take care of me? Who's gonna protect Kagome!"

Shippo sobbed violently against InuYasha's chest, hitting him angrily with his fists.

"I thought you always said your baka body was so strong you damn baka hanyou! You can't be dead!"

At the word dead Sesshomaru broke out of his shock.

"Stand back Kitsune."

Shippo nodded and Sesshomaru reached across his chest for Tensaiga and pulled it from its scabbard.

Sesshomaru gaped at Tensaiga in shock.

Sesshomaru was unable to slay the pallbearers of the otherworld.

…Tensaiga would not respond.

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh my beautiful boy" Izayoi's smile beamed down on InuYasha "Child, how I have missed you."

"I missed you so Okaa-chan." InuYasha breathed deeply, taking in Izayoi's scent again, and then he rose to his feet to stand tall over her.

"My Son, you've really become a man haven't you." She offered her hand, smiling as he took it.

"Yes Okaa-chan, I imagine I have. It's been so many years since you…since you had to go."

"I didn't want to leave you InuYasha, you know this I hope."

She led him, walking softly by his side along the riverside. InuYasha relaxed once he saw her reflection. Even after all this time the memory of the un-mother still occasionally haunted his nightmares.

He nodded sadly "It didn't make it easier. I was so young."

"You were never alone my son."

"Keh, Myoga was hardly parent material." InuYasha grinned wryly, glancing over at Izayoi. Her eyes however, were on the sky. Her smile was amazing, whole, and complete. Unlike the smiles of his childhood where was no trace of sadness, no sign that something obvious was missing.

"Okaa-chan?"

"He has always been with you beloved."

"He…" InuYasha looked to the sky again, his throat hitched as he caught sight of the great Inu form that he had never seen, never known. The Inu no Tashio who died just after InuYasha's birth.

"Ot…" InuYasha choked. Suddenly unable to say the words, he mouthed them instead.

"Otou-sama"

"Yes InuYasha" Izayoi squeezed his hand. "Your Otou has always been with you. He has come now to see you."

InuYasha could only stare in wonder as the great Inu paws touched the ground in a flurry of fog. When the fog began to clear the human form of the Inu no Tashio, InuYasha's father, was walking towards them.

"Otou-sama" InuYasha's voice was hoarse, but present. "Otou-sama…"

Then he was encased in a pair of strong arms and pulled against his father's chest. He breathed deeply, his father smelled like the air around his Tessiaga did just before he let go with the Kaze no Kizu.

"InuYasha…you have grown to be a fine Son. You have made your Okaa and me very proud." He spoke, pulling away.

InuYasha nodded sadly

"We have all made mistakes InuYasha…do not chastise yourself."

"It's not that…it's just …I guess I really am dead."

"You regret your decision my Son?" The Inu no Tashio questioned.

"I don't regret…my reason for doing it. I would do it again to stop the evil part of me from taking innocent lives."

"You believe a part of you is evil?" he questioned

"It has taken lives. Human lives."

"So it has." He nodded "And you do not think you can control this part of you?"

"I didn't. Until I realized that I could stop it by refusing to let it live. By stopping my own heart."

"So you found control in death."

"I guess."

"You sound as if you do not wish to accept this." He prodded

"I…I had to leave so much behind."

"Ah, yes, to achieve we must often sacrifice."

"Sacrifice, yes…but mine is going to hurt someone precious to me."

"Does this not also hurt you too?" Izayoi asked

"Yes, of course it hurt to leave her Okaa-chan. But the alternative would have hurt her more, she is human.

"I understand. She is your other half, she completes your humanness." She nodded in understanding.

"What of your Ani-ue? Do you not think your sacrifice will hurt him?"

"Keh, Sesshomaru couldn't give a fuck if I live or die."

"INUYASHA! Such language!"

InuYasha looked at Izayoi, and then hung his head in shame.

"Sorry Okaa-chan."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You think I can't hear you? Using that language in front of the young lady."

"I said I was sorry Okaa-chan."

The Inu no Tashio only laughed into his hand.

"He gets this from your side of the family" Izayoi shook her finger at the Inu no Tashio. "You and that brother of yours, running about using those dirty words day in and day out!"

"InuYasha…" The Inu no Tashio chose to bypass the small angry woman and move on the red faced hanyou. "You do not understand. You and Sesshomaru, you need one another."

"I don't need him for sh…for anything. I never have!"

"Do you not see? You are a hanyou…you can not be complete by nurturing one side and turning from another. Why do you think so few Hanyou live to adulthood?"

"I thought it was because we were hated."

"My Son…Just as your human woman completes your human half; your ani-ue completes your yokai. He can give you all you need, just as you can give him what he needs. He is Alpha, you are Beta." He linked his fingers tightly "ALPHA and BETA." He pulled the fingers apart again "Alone they are just numbers." He grasped the fingers tightly together again." Together, they are a force to be reckoned with, a force that can stand against anything."

"But…you don't know Otou-sama…Sesshomaru…he hates me. My death will...only make him happy."

"Are you sure of this my Son?"

"Positive."

"Baka. Watch….the reflection on the water…"

InuYasha watched as the light on the water changed. He was returned to the cave…..Shippo wept on his chest while Sesshomaru stood, Tensaiga clutched in his fist, his glare on the useless fang...

* * *

-

* * *

"Why Tensaiga?" Sesshomaru glared at the useless fang in his fist.

"I demand an answer" His voice was soft, so quiet Shippo couldn't hear it over his sobs. "Why do you save a total stranger and reject my own flesh and blood?"

He raised his voice "I demand an answer damn you."

Sesshomaru raised the fang to his eye level. It remained silent, angering the Taiyokai

"This Sesshomaru has no use for a useless piece of shit that refused save his own brother!"

Sesshomaru's eye's glowed red as he flung Tensaiga onto the cave floor. He attacked it viciously, first with his poison claws, then with the energy whip. Finally he picked it up and hurled it outside of the cave. He reached across his chest to where Tessiaga was tucked away and covered to protect him from burns.

Sesshomaru pushed the covering away and unsheathed the fang, not so much as flinching at the burning in his palm.

Sesshomaru unleashed the Kaze no Kizu in a final attempt to destroy the Tensaiga.

Sesshomaru stood and sheathed and covered Tessiaga, still ignoringTensaiga and the burns to his hands. He staggered back into the cave and knelt by InuYasha's still body.

Shippo remembered Kagome's ring in his pocket and he tearfully pulled it out and put it in InuYasha's hand.

"You have to come back InuYasha" He sobbed "We need you to help us find Kagome."

Sesshomaru put his hand Shippo's where it rested on top of InuYasha's chest.

"_What does it matter if Sesshomaru does care, its too late…I'm dead."_

"_I can return you to life, your sacrifice for the sake of humanity has earned you this one chance to have victory over death. Understand though InuYasha...you will not recieve this gift again."  
_

"_Kikyo…"_

"_You must go now InuYasha."_

"_Thank you…Kikyo…" He turned_

"_Otou, Okaa…"They were retreating from him, already they were small and far away… still he heard their voices like whispers on the wind._

"_Love them well InuYasha…be happy precious Son…"_

His chest moved. Slowly at first, then more as the body slowly came back to life.

InuYasha's eye's blinked open and fixed on the shocked eyes of Sesshomaru. He worked out the only word that came to his mind.

"Alpha…"

Sesshomaru's throat squeezed shut in happiness at hearing the word and he smiled slightly. He grasped InuYasha's other hand and answered back in the only way he possibly could.

"Beta"

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 26 Preview—

Not sure what will happen yet, but here are something's that COULD happen, and WILL happen in the next couple of chapters.

Kin has an ugly confrontation with Chai and is left with a difficult decision, seeing his struggle and having learned from past mistakes Ayame is determined to help him do the right thing and be his strength.

Koga questions Aya about their mistress.

InuYasha is the world's WORST patient, Forcing Shippo and Sesshomaru to fight dirty for InuYasha's own good.

Miroku begins the journey east.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Translations--Will be found at the bottom from now on

* * *

Some of these are review, but important to this chapter

* * *

Okaa-chan-mother

Otou-sama-father

Tetsu-Sai- Lost Son

Chikan- Pervert

Alpha-One

Beta-Two

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	26. Turmoil

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

-

* * *

Part Three-Chapter 26

Turmoil

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha rose slowly from a place of deep sleep to feel a cool cloth wiping his face. He was the most comfortable he could remember feeling in a really long while. Sunshine drifted in the window lazily to rest on his face, his cheeks, lips and eyes awash in the dizzying beams that spread to his chest until they hindered by the huge fluffy coverlet.

Soft pillows lay cushioning his head and he felt and smelled clean, instead of the stench that he knew he had begun to ferment. He felt something soft and warm sleeping curled in a ball next to him, yet it was far too small to be the one he wished it was, his nose told him it was the Kitsune.

_Kitsune…Shippo…he had been sobbing on InuYasha's chest._

_Had Sesshomaru been there also? …. Yes, he was…_

_He had howled so horribly and…and…he had tried to destroy Tensaiga. He burned his hand using Tessiaga…why was Sesshomaru trying to destroy Otou-sama's fang of heaven? _

_Otou-sama…..Okaa-chan…. Alpha….Beta…_

_He had seen them…._

_He had killed the human and the hanyou to stop the yokai…_

_He had been dead…_

_Kikyo….she was able to bring him back, but only one time she said…_

_He had been dead…_

_Kagome…she was still out there somewhere. The yokai said she was out there and didn't even know who he was, that she was probably out there fucking some human…_

"_I have to get…to Kagome…have to get to her…I need…her"_

"You will soon little brother" the cloth wiped his face again. So nice, so soothing "You need to rest and regain your strength first."

"_Alpha…are you alpha…?"_

"Yes little brother, I am Alpha."

"_Alpha and Beta….together…force to be reckoned with." Inuyasha locked his fingers of both hands together tightly and let them fall to his chest. _"… _need to find Kagome"_

"Alpha will help you."

InuYasha fell back into the bliss of sleep again.

* * *

They had barely reached the hut and begun to pack his belongings when Kin heard the old man shuffling through the mat on the door.

"No need to knock Chai." Kin smirked in the old mans direction, his voice bitter.

"Kin, do you…" Ayame stopped in the middle of the room, realizing suddenly that they were no longer alone.

"I'll take care of it." Kin took the stack of clothes and Ayame quickly retreated from where she had come from.

"So, the rumor is true." Chai frowned at Kin "You mated the human hunter?"

"The Ookami stopped hunting humans three years ago when Prince Koga requested it of Ayame's grandfather, you know this Chai."

"So they said anyway."

"I've not heard of any humans killed by pack wolves since, only wild and a few random renegade yokai who disliked the decree by the high elder. Koga put an end to them soon after and there has been none since as I recall."

Kin turned from Chai and began to stuff his belongings into cloth bags once again.

"The hut has been destroyed, the work of a …"

"I destroyed the hut Chai."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Kin-sama, I've come because…" He was cut off as Ayame came through from the other room with another arm full of clothing.

"Kin do you…" Ayame began "Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay Ayame" Kin took the clothes and brushed his thumb gently over her cheek.

"Princess Ayame, would you mind leaving us for a time? There is a matter I wish to discuss with your….your…" Chai acted like he would rather vomit than say the word "With Kin."

"No, there is nothing you have to say to me that cannot be said in front of my MATE." Kin stressed the word harshly as he glared at Chai.

"It's no problem Kin…Really, I'll just take a walk, or sit outside."

Ayame had dashed out before Kin was able to stop her.

Kin leveled Chai with a glare "Now tell me old man, what is so important that you needed to offend my mate?"

Now Chai was angry too.

"How could you just go off and mate with the first…first yariman you run across! Was it so easy to just forget my Aya?"

"Chikushoume!" Kin's hands curled into fists and punched the wall behind the old man. "Do you forget YOUR Aya is the one who forgot ME? You removed me from your hut and told me to not return and now you come into mine and accuse me and insult my mate? KUTABARE hiretsukan!"

Chai sighed sadly "You're right, I did but Kin…Aya is missing."

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"A few days after you destroyed the hut and left, we woke to find her and many of her things gone."

"She left of her own will then" Kin snorted, shaking his head.

"You must find her and bring her home, you know she hasn't been right since Atotori…"

"Now you care about that? You didn't care when she was pushing me away because of it."

"Kin…you must help."

"Must? The only must here is that I must finish packing so my mate and I can return to her home in the mountains."

"Do you not even care?"

"You told me that Aya was no longer any of my concern did you not? Why should I concern myself now? She left on her own."

"What has that temee done to you?!"

Kin whirled on Chai and got in his face.

"FAKKU! Insult my mate again and I will release my wrath on you. I make my OWN choices! You yourself told me not to concern myself with matters involving Aya.

"I made a decision then to move on to the Western Lands on an Invitation from Lord Sesshomaru and Lord InuYasha. Instead I found the sweetest and gentlest creature that I have known in a long time and she accepted me. Tomorrow we will leave this village and forget it ever existed."

Kin let him go.

"Your Ojii would be quite ashamed of you. This is not how you were raised Kin, Dokueki no Shukun."

Kin rushed Chai and grabbed the front of his shirt roughly.

"YOU and AYA ordered me OUT! So, Now I am OUT! Now you come crawling here with your insults and want my help? You can not have both! Ojii would say the same, so do not delude yourself by thinking otherwise. I will not lift one finger to help you, now or ever! Now leave immediately!"

"Was it a lie when you said you loved her?" The old man shot back in fury

"One more word from you old man and I will release my venom on this village! Now get out!"

Chai turned brushing rudely past a shocked Ayame who had just returned.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha felt pleasing warmth on his face and he blinked his eyes open to see the sunlight streaming in through the window. A slight tickle at his side alerted him to the kitsune's presence, hidden down under the covers, his cheek pressed against InuYasha's ribcage. Careful not to wake him, InuYasha shifted slightly and grimaced, wondering how long he had been laid out.

Now that he was fully conscious it all seemed like a puzzle, coming to him in bits and pieces a little bit at a time. The first thing he remembered was the one that he couldn't possibly forget.

He had died.

He remembered waking without Tessiaga and soon after the yokai took over his form. That became a pattern for his days, until the dream started coming, the dreams of Kagome.

It was the dreams that made him fear his yokai form, from then on it was a daily fight, until the day that he realized he had the power to control his heart, to make it stop at will by using his fear of hurting Kagome in his yokai form. It had been horrible. The things he had to picture the yokai doing to her…he shuddered again at the memory. Kami how he loved her! So much that he had remembered her….

InuYasha smiled, even with his memory blocked he hadn't been able to forget her, did that mean she was unable to forget him as well? He had to get out of this damn futon and find her.

He rolled over pushing himself up onto his elbow and swinging his feet to the floor, only to come face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Going somewhere little brother?"

"Uh..."

* * *

-

* * *

Ayame stood quietly staring out the window at the rising sun. Kin slept peacefully on the futon behind her and she couldn't help being amazed that he could sleep at all considering all that had happened since they had come to his village.

"This isn't my village" he'd said, but Ayame knew better. Even if he had been raised in the demon village, it was common knowledge that the two villages had lived as one. Even if Ayame hadn't known, seeing the pain in Kin's eyes would have told her that the return here was taking its toll.

Before going to sleep Kin had made it perfectly clear that he wished to leave the minute he woke, usually around first light. Ayame couldn't blame him for wanting to put distance between them and Chai, the argument the night before had been terrible. Having been raised around humans, Kin was at heart a truly gentle yokai and hearing him threaten the village and the elder had been shocking to say the least.

Kin would of course say that he had been defending his mate, and that was true, but there was more to it and Ayame knew that all too well. As fond as she was of Kin, and as much as she didn't regret that they had mated, a part of her still longed for Koga, the mate of her heart. As surely as she knew this, she knew that a part of Kin longed for Aya, the mate of his heart, and always would.

It was ironic really, that it was through losing Koga that she was finally able to understand why he was unable to understand his need to always be there for Kagome. Suddenly it all made perfect, logical sense. When you love someone, that love never completely goes away, no matter how much time passes, it matures and mellows into a different kind of love. Something like friendship but deeper and more meaningful and like that love, the need to protect that person never leaves. Ayame knew that all too well, even though she was mated to another, she knew she would give her life for Koga without a second thought.

If she had learned anything by losing Koga, it was that she had to encourage Kin to follow his heart and search for Aya. If he didn't, they would both end up regretting it.

"Ayame…" Kin reached to her from the futon. "Morning." He pulled her to him, kissing her soundly and holding her tightly.

"Kin…"

"Hmmm?" he began kissing her neck and ear, reaching under the loose shirt he had given her to sleep in to caress her breasts.

"Uh…it can wait…"

---

A long while later she lay resting her cheek on his chest.

"Kin…I think you should help Chai."

"Why?" He looked at her like she was half crazy

"It's the right thing to do."

"Ayame, how can you want to help him…after how rude he was to you?"

Ayame shrugged "It's not about punishing him though is it? It's not about me or even you. It's about Aya and making sure she's safe."

She looked at him and he smiled and kissed her, holding her close.

* * *

-

* * *

"Going somewhere little brother?"

"Yeah, I'm going to find Kagome."

"This Sesshomaru thinks not."

"Stop me."

"InuYasha…Do you have any clothes? The miko has always stricken this Sesshomaru as rather shy. Considering that she has no memory, do you think it will be helpful for her condition to have a naked hanyou storming up to her demanding her attentions?"

"You stole my clothes didn't you?"

Sesshomaru smirked "Of course not, such antics are far below this Sesshomaru."

"You told Shippo to?"

"Correct."

InuYasha sighed and laid back in the bed. He reached under the coverlet and picked the kitsune up by the tail, waking him.

"InuYasha you're awake!"

InuYasha thumped him three times and tossed him out the window. He turned back around to Sesshomaru.

"Got anything to eat?"

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

A note from CJ…

I am in the process of chapter 27 and I am wondering… …I've noticed a huge fall off in reviews the last few chapters and I was wondering if you guys are not liking the plotline of part three. If this is the case I would like to know so I can do a quick wrap up and reunite everyone and move on to something else. To be honest, I miss my reviews sniffle…I love reading them and I don't want to continue with this if you guys are not liking it. Even my faithful reviewers haven't reviewed lately so this give's me a bit of concern and I want more than anything to make you guys happy!

Now for some fun news! I have finally put together some of my artwork, strictly beginner amateur junky stuff…but you can find it at **http**two dot thing slashslash **s135** dot **photobucket**dot **com **slash **albums** slash **q125** slash**msfluffyfan**

Just take out the underlined words and put in the proper symbols that this stupid editor won't allow me to just type in or the address is also available on my FanfictionDOTnet webpage.

There are also tons of pictures from Loss there!

Painters! If a picture catches your fancy and you would like to paint it, e-mail me for permission and I will be happy to send you an unlabled copy, and will post the finished product as part of the photo album, giving proper credit of course.

Hugs and Puppy Love,

CJ

Here's a preview of what I am working on…

Part Three-Chapter 27

Still Unnamed

Sesshomaru and InuYasha discuss the past while they begin the search for the others. First they return to the camp sight where everyone disappeared. What happened that night?

There will be a reunion!

Koga starts to question Aya.

Kin and Ayame leave the village.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	27. One Pissed Off Puppy

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

One Pissed-Off Puppy

* * *

-

* * *

Kin tied a knot in a bag and hefted it over his shoulder, carried it outside, and threw it on the small wheeled rig. Ayame stood in the doorway looking on sadly. The time had come to leave the village and despite her nearly constant plea's, she had been unable to convince Kin to change his mind and help in the search for Aya. 

Several yards away a group of villagers watched them angrily, occasionally making rude remarks just loud enough for Kin and Ayame to hear. He was a traitor, a disgrace to his village and Ojii; he had no right to the title Dokueki no Shukun. Kin just shook his head, smiling grimly. Titles didn't mean shit to him, and he knew he had done nothing to disgrace Ojii. Let them spout their human venom.

"Ayame, I only need to gather the things we used last night and then we will be ready to leave. Would you mind checking the knots to make sure I missed none?" He glared over at the villagers "I would prefer to not be delayed here longer that we need to be."

Ayame smiled sweetly to him, warming his heart. Ayame's smile was one of the things he had always adored about the Ookami princess. Now that they were mated her smile meant even more to him, since they had been back in the village it had gone far to make up for so many things.

"Of course." Ayame stepped from the doorway and began to check the knots on the ropes holding things on the rig. Just one bad one could spill everything and delay their trip by hours.

"Thank you" Kin kissed her cheek and went into the back of the hut to pack up the remainder of the non-perishable food they would be able to carry with them to Ayame's Ookami village in the mountains. He had just put the last unopened bag of rice into a wooden box when he heard Ayame scream.

He ran to the front of the hut, stopping in the doorway to see Ayame, or to not see her rather, as she was surrounded by a crowd of villagers at least three to four deep.

They insulted her, accused her of being a human killer, and by the time Kin pushed his way through to her he found that some had obviously been hitting her as well. Her nose and lips were bloodied as well as having multiple scratches on her cheeks. Bruises were forming deep purple and black on her arms and legs and she had rolled into a small ball to protect herself.

"Ayame!" He yelled wiping at the blood on her cheeks with his thumbs as the villagers backed off, realizing they were no longer dealing with just the Ookami who could have killed them had she wanted to, but they were now dealing with her angry mate. This was no longer Kin, a former friend who had wronged them, this was the Dokueki no Shukun, a very powerful, very pissed off, very deadly venomous viper yokai.

"Ayame…go to the hut." He said, glaring at the villagers, his eyes already transformed into glassy slits.

"What the hell is wrong with you all!" a third voice yelled from behind the group of villagers, seconds later the group parted to allow Chai to make his way in to the center.

"This is not how we treat yokai in this village! Shame is upon you, each and everyone be shame upon you! This village still lives because of the kindness of yokai, and you would treat one thus? Return to your homes and be within my sight no more!"

Kin helped Ayame to her feet while the villagers dispersed and returned to their huts. He wiped at her cheeks with his fingers, holding her against his chest while she cried, apologizing into her ear for leaving her alone. They turned to return to Kin's hut when they were stopped by the old man.

"Princess, Dokueki no Shukun" They turned around again, Chai stood with his head bowed, chin on his chest humbly. "If you would allow me, as the village headman, I should like to apologize for the barbaric treatment the princess was subjected to…." Kin started to turn away again and the elder finished.

"Kin-sama…" he turned back, his eyes clear again and surprised. "As Chai, grandfather of Aya, your Ojii's best friend, your friend and a rather large baka…I should like to apologize to you and Princess Ayame for my baka behavior last night and before you left."

Kin looked at Ayame and she smiled at him, resting her head on his arm. Kin bowed in acceptance of Chai's apology.

"We must unload the rig" Ayame sighed, turning away. "I should be angry; Chai brought more work with his apologies."

Chai looked at Ayame's retreating back, his face confused. "I don't understand."

Kin turned back to Chai, a half smile on his face. "Ayame has been encouraging me to help in the hunt for Aya since we woke this morning. She means that now that we have made amends she is not going to take no for an answer. We will be joining the search, if you still wish our help Chai-sama"

"Come Kin-sama, I will help you unload the rig while I give you what few details we have." Chai turned and walked beside Kin towards where Ayame fought to untie the tight knots on the rig.

-----

* * *

-

* * *

" _InuYasha…" A cool hand rested on his bare shoulder_

"……_.mmmm"_

"_InuYasha" ………._

"……_..aseep"_

"_InuYasha, for heaven sakes. Getting your attention lately is like waking the dead!"_

_InuYasha peeked an eye open, looking over his shoulder "That's not funny Kikyo"_

_Kikyo smiled "I know, but with so much time to think I seem to be developing a rather odd sense of humor." She laughed softly_

_InuYasha smiled sadly then rolled over onto his back and sat up frowning, looking at Kikyo intensely. Heavy white fog rolled around his futon in the room in castle Inu no Tashio_

"_You still haven't found her… have you?"_

_Kikyo shook her head. "I'm sorry InuYasha. Kagome has a strong mind, usually that's a good thing…but for me to get into her mind to reach her through her dreams…"_

"_Damn it! I've been cooped up here for almost two weeks. My baka bastard brother refuses to let me have my clothes and Shippo is HELPING him!"_

"_InuYasha…"_

"_TWO FUCKING WEEKS KIKYO!" InuYasha slammed his head back hard, squeezing his eyes shut._

_Kikyo put her hand on his, squeezing it. "InuYasha, you didn't even completely wake up for a week of that time. Sesshomaru and Shippo are doing what is best for you, you know this."_

"_But Kagome…what if she …"_

"_InuYasha, did you forget Kagome when you were under the spell?"_

"_No…but… I thought she was a dream…I didn't think she was real…"_

"_Do you really think Kagome could ever completely forget you?"_

"_I …no…"_

"_Do you think Kagome could just love another?"_

"_She fucking better not."_

_Kikyo lifted his chin in her hand. "InuYasha! Do you think you mean that little to Kagome?"_

"_No…No I don't."_

"_InuYasha…have you thought about who would want to do this to you and the others or why?_

_InuYasha shook his head "The only person I can think of is Naraku or Atotori…but they are both dead. I watched both of them die, saw both of their carcasses."_

"_Did Atotori have incarnations?"_

"_You mean like Naraku spawned Kagura and Kanna?"_

_Kikyo nodded._

"_Kagome said someone freed her from the palace…but they were heavily robed, she couldn't even tell what sex they were."_

"_InuYasha….this gives me great concern. It seems to me someone wanted you out of the way temporarily."_

"_Why wouldn't they just try to kill us?"_

"_I think they want to use Kagome to search for the Shikon no Tama shards…once the Shikon no Tama is complete…"_

"_They will come after her…FUCK! It's just like Naraku all over again!"_

"_I'm so sorry InuYasha…this is all my fault…if I hadn't allowed Kagome to shatter the tama the second time…"_

"_No…Kikyo, you were trying to do something nice for Kagome and for me…don't blame yourself…"_

"_Oh InuYasha…What if Kagome…Find her soon InuYasha…and when you do…I MUST complete her training. I'm so sorry InuYasha…"_

"InuYasha…."

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha opened his eyes to see the Kitsune kneeling in front of his face. He was just about to swipe at him with his hand when he noticed something different, a pile of red fire rat cloth behind Shippo on the futon.

"You brought my clothes?"

"Uh huh. Lord Sesshomaru said to tell you to" Shippo cleared his throat dramatically "Get your baka hanyou ass out of that futon and start searching for your woman."

InuYasha actually laughed at the message from Sesshomaru, he picked Shippo up and tossed him out of the window then yelled down.

"Tell the bastard I'll be ready to go in five minutes."

----------

InuYasha couldn't get enough of the smell of fresh air. After being cooped up in the castle for two weeks it felt so good to have cool air flying around him, filtering through his long silver hair once again.

They had sent Shippo and Kirara back to Kaede to check on things in the village. They were following the path back to the village now themselves unless they picked up a definite trail of one of the others, and if one of the others regained their memory it was certain the first place they would head would be to Kaede and the village. InuYasha knew, if Kikyo could break into anyone's mind through the spell, it would be Kaede, they were sisters, and Kikyo had since confirmed that she had in fact broken Kaede's spell herself.

It only made InuYasha wonder more what the point of all this was…such a weak spell, what the fuck was going on here? He didn't like the idea that someone was messing with them, he was in fact getting pissed off.

They were nearing the camp sight, he could tell. Even after all of this time he could still faintly smell the others on the air. Thankfully there had only been light rainfall, not the heavy torrential rainfall that would wash away all lingering scents.

"You sense something." Sesshomaru moved closer to InuYasha. InuYasha nodded.

"Were almost to the place where we were camping that night. I can smell the others. I can smell…" he trailed off…he had picked out Kagome's scent among the others and it overwhelmed him. He stopped in the middle of a clearing, and then walked directly to where Kagome's sleeping bag lay.

Sesshomaru nodded to Jaken who began knocking the charms down once again, slowly the camp sight reappeared. InuYasha's head jerked from item to item, then he fell onto his knee's, screaming out in rage, holding Kagome's pillow to him.

Jaken looked on muttering to himself. "That is one pissed off puppy"

Sesshomaru looked over and Jaken cringed, expecting to be reprimanded, instead Sesshomaru nodded slightly, his voice just above a whisper.

"Alpha has felt Beta's rage before, but never like this. Never has Beta been this enraged."

* * *

-

* * *

The houshi heard the screaming yokai and considered changing his path. The last thing he needed was to stumble upon battling yokai; it wasn't uncommon for yokai at war to turn from one another to kill a human who dared to interfere. Yokai were incredibly territorial and stepping into a yokai battleground was nothing short of baka and its baka-ness. 

Still the houshi stayed on his course, directly east. The further he went, the more he knew he was going in the right direction. It was the fang blade calling him. He knew it was real, had dreamed about it, had dreamed about the girl it was forged to protect. She was so beautiful…hair like the finest silk threads, skin of soft his fingers had ached to reach into his dreams to caress it.

Her gentle brown eyes…her eyes simply broke his heart. They were wounded, shattered, they had seen dreams born and then murdered in clear view. Yet somehow the houshi knew they had done him the incredible honor of trusting him, respecting him. She refused to use his name out of respect of his position, preferring to call him houshi, or houshi-domo. At least he knew now he really was a houshi.

In his dreams they had talked about marrying when his curse was broken. Had this curse been linked to the scar in his palm that had been such disgusting fodder for gossip in the village he had left? Somehow he had come to associate the scar with two words…naraku and shouki. That was no help, it only puzzled him more.

The houshi had reached a clearing now, three yokai sat in the middle of it, one in red holding some thing, nearly crying into it. The houshi wondered if that was the one who had screamed, he certainly seemed upset.

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru had sat down next to Inuyasha while Jaken made a fire. It was beginning to get dark and they would need to camp there for the night. 

Sesshomaru felt an odd kind of weakness and uselessness sweep over him. InuYasha was in need of comfort but Sesshomaru didn't have the first clue how to go about comforting someone. There was only one way he knew of to deal with the injured, but he wasn't exactly ready to put InuYasha out of his misery just yet. No, this was a pain only the miko could comfort.

"InuYasha, do you pick up her scent as well as I do?" Sesshomaru attempted to try for a little comforting thought.

"I'm surrounded by her scent." He whispered sadly "Kami I miss her Sesshomaru."

"Do you know InuYasha how many yokai go through their lives never once knowing what it is to feel a love so profound?" He looked grimly into the fire that was now roaring while Jaken had gone to catch something to roast in it.

"I'm a fuckin' hanyou…I never should have." He snorted

"But you did, not once but twice" Sesshomaru glanced at InuYasha "What this Sesshomaru would like to know is this; just what the hell did you do for the kami in order to earn such blessings?"

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru for a second like he was out of his mind, then Sesshomaru grinned and InuYasha laughed a little.

"It certainly wasn't clean living."

"Perhaps the miko is atonement for the years you spent unjustly in punishment on Goshinboku."

"Keh, never thought of it. But I'll tell you this, I would go right back onto that fucking tree just to know that Kagome was somewhere safe and sound right now."

Sesshomaru nodded sadly "This Sesshomaru understands"

* * *

-

* * *

"Why do those names strike me as so familiar?" The houshi thought as he leaned up against the tree, continuing to watch the clearing. 

"Do I somehow know this InuYasha, Kagome or Sesshomaru?"

"You! What are you doing hiding back here and spying on my Lord and the half-breed?"

Miroku turned around quickly, unarmed he stared the ugly green imp down, leveling him with a fierce gaze.

"I am not spying, I am simply…"

"Oh, you that ecchi houshi Miroku…I should have known."

"Miroku? Is that my…"

"What are you hiding for? They been looking for you."

Sesshomaru appeared suddenly, followed by InuYasha.

"Jaken, what is this?"

"I'm just …" Miroku began

"It's one of the half-breeds…"

"Miroku…fuck…is that …Miroku is that you?" InuYasha picked him up and dragged him next to the fire by the light.

"I'll thank you to put me down yokai!"

InuYasha let Miroku go Miroku started walking away. InuYasha leapt at him, stopped him and then looked at him, getting pissed again. He stalked over and grabbed the Mukei Kiba Sa-buru, came back to the fire and thrust it into Miroku's hands.

"You don't even remember the Mukei Kiba Sa-buru do you? The fucking blade I had Totosai make for you with a fucking fang ripped out of my own fucking mouth! You don't remember its attack either do you? The fucking Aoi-kamisori no Kaze. Fucking ungrateful houshi!"

"_Ecchi houshi!" he was slapped hard across the face_

"What the…."

"_He seems like a nice guy InuYasha"_

_His hand rubbed a round bottom in a green skirt_

"_I was wrong InuYasha! Kill Him!"_

_----_

"_Dear, dear, Kagome…are you worried about my situation?"_

"_Uh...well…sure?"_

"_Then, would you consider bearing my children?"_

"_Well, this is awkward, I didn't realize"_

"_Realize what?"_

"_You're in love with Kagome."_

_----_

"_Sango, go on without me, I'm afraid I over used my Kazanna"_

"_NO! If you can't go with me…then let me die here with you!_

_----_

"_Sango, if I survive this, would you live with me?"_

"_Would you bear my children?"_

"_Yes….you'll be faithful right…?"_

"_Uh er…hmm"_

"_You probably won't"_

_-----_

"_Sango, don't be sad…I heard Kohaku call you Ane-ue…I think that means there's a chance."_

"_Me too"_

_----_

The spot behind Miroku's ear began to itch and he reached back, pulling away the charm, it turned to dust and the spell broke…

"_What's the point of living with this curse if I can't use it to save the life of the woman that I love?"_

_----_

"_Miroku! That's enough!"_

_An arm cloaked in red grabbed his arm, not allowing him to suck in anymore shouki. Miroku fell into the red cloaked arms and collapsed…_

"…_InuYasha…"_

"InuYasha!" Miroku looked at InuYasha; his eyes suddenly clear with recognition.

"You remember?" InuYasha questioned

"Yes, what in the world…"

"I think we need to be sitting for this,"

Miroku nodded and followed InuYasha over to the fire.

* * *

-

* * *

"Kin, Ayame, are you sure about this." Chai asked "Ayame, you are welcome to stay with my family if you really do not wish to be part of the search effort." 

Kin and Ayame were just about finished unpacking and repacking what they would need for the lighter travel to search for Aya. They would stay one more night in the village and leave at first light. Chai had left earlier, but just returned once again with hot food for the couple, part of his remorse.

"I am Ookami elder Chai; I am not a stranger to hard living. Besides, I want to help Aya. She was my best friend when we were children."

"I remember" Chai nodded, then shook his head, ashamed of himself once again "Such shame I have brought on my house and village with my actions of late. Were Aya herself, she would be most unhappy with me for betraying her friend Ayame."

"It is forgiven elder Chai, you need not apologize anymore."

"Kin…"

"You heard my mate old man" Kin looked at Chai with a friendly frown "You need not apologize anymore."

Kin kissed Ayame's cheek "I will return shortly, I must break apart the rig...after I spent all day yesterday building it" He rolled his eyes and left.

"Poor Kin" Ayame giggled a little

Chai smiled faintly. "Hai. I hope you will check in often I…."

"Elder Chai?" Ayame looked at the old man, his shoulders shook with his not so gentle crying.

Chai seemed to melt into a chair "You're a sweet girl Ayame, it makes my cruelty feel all the worse. To think I was so awful to girl who is so good, so like my Aya once was. I fear for her so much now."

"Kin told me of what happened, a little anyway. I was so sad to learn of it happening to Aya."

"Aya was catatonic for weeks after InuYasha and his friends found her."

"Did you say InuYasha?"

Chai nodded

"I know them, they are wonderful people. Kagome is very much like Aya.

Chai looked away sadly.

"Elder Chai? Do you have bad news regarding Kagome?"

"I don't know if it is my place…"

"Please….Kagome is my friend…I must know!"

"Kagome was taken, Ayame. By this Atotori that also took Aya."

Ayame gasped. "Is she…"

"The last time I saw her she was being taken to the western lands to Castle Inu no Tashio to recover under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru and Lord InuYasha."

* * *

-

* * *

Morning dawned brightly, the two reunited friends smiled at one another over the fire. 

"What do you intend to do from here InuYasha?"

"I'm hoping I can pick up a trail on Kagome and Sango."

"This Sesshomaru sees an obvious pattern. The Houshi was dropped in the West, InuYasha in the East."

"Kagome and Sango are in the North and South." Miroku sighed.

"We were dropped in the four corners. Someone planned this carefully, but didn't plan on it fucking lasting more than a few months, three at the most. Two of us reunited, and how many weeks have passed?"

"Six" Miroku nodded.

"On schedule." Sesshomaru sneered

"InuYasha, do you remember that night? I remember nothing, just Sango and I being tired from working out with the Mukei Kiba Sa-buru and going to sleep early."

"That's all you would remember…you were asleep when she came."

"She?"

InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah…she…"

* * *

--Flashback--

* * *

InuYasha had just leaned over to kiss Kagome when Shippo woke, 

"Jeeze, do you two ever give it a rest?" he wiped the sleep out of his eyes

"Go back to sleep runt." Inuyasha gave him a non-threatening glare.

"Keh! InuYasha!" Shippo jumped to his feet, crossing his arms in typical InuYasha mode. "I have to go pee!"

Kagome laughed, standing to go with him.

"Ah...Ah...No offense Kagome, but, I don't want a girl going with me anymore."

InuYasha laughed into his hand, jumping to his feet.

"I don't need you either! I can go alone!" the kit said bravely, holding up his hands.

"Just don't wander off too far runt" InuYasha warned.

Shippo waved his hands in a dismissive gesture, and then yelled over his shoulder.

"KEH!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome and they both cracked up.

"Okaa-chan, our little kitsune is growing up" InuYasha teased, a grin on his face.

"KEH! He's growing up to be just like YOU Otou-chan!" She laughed, and then added on "Kami help us!"

InuYasha pouted "I thought you liked me"

Kagome leaned over and kissed him, slow, unrushed, so, so, sweet. Filled with dreams and promises for the future.

"Mmmm…" InuYasha pulled away, looking into her eyes "I'm so glad you're back safe."

He whispered "I was so scared Kagome."

"Bah! Your never scared of anything" Kagome tried to lighten things up.

"I love you too much to NOT be afraid of losing you Kagome."

Kagome smiled, it was the first time he had said the words that she didn't feel afraid of them, or to…

"I lo…."

"What the hell…" InuYasha let her go and jumped onto his feet, whirling around.

"What are you doing way out here?" he asked "You could be hurt."

Kagome rushed up to where InuYasha stood and whispered "She doesn't look right InuYasha, maybe she wandered off, she looks like she's in a trance or something, look at her eyes."

InuYasha nodded and Kagome approached the girl.

"Aya…Why don't you come and sit down…"

Aya took Kagome's hand and walked right up to InuYasha. Tears began to pour down her face.

"Kin won't protect me anymore. He said I am dirty now." Aya cried

"That son-of-a-bitch" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha…" Kagome looked at Aya closely, something didn't seem right…hadn't she thought she heard Aya tell Kin to leave?

"Will you take me back to Ojii-chan? Kin left me here."

"Of course we will" InuYasha said without a second thought "Then I'll kick that bastard's ass."

"Thank-you, thank you so much." Aya pulled them both into a hug. Then Kagome fell on the ground unconscious, Aya wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck, pulling him into a fierce kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Shocked, InuYasha froze for a second, and then he grabbed her shoulders and pulled away.

"What the fuck! What the fuck do you think your doing Aya! What did you do to Kagome?"

"The same thing I did to you baka half-breed" Aya wiped her mouth off disgustedly "Sleep tight"

The last thing InuYasha heard was Aya telling someone to get the charms in place.

He woke with no clue who or where he was,

* * *

--End Flashback--

* * *

"My guess is the same thing happened to me and Sango, but we didn't have to be tricked since we were already asleep." Miroku thought out loud. 

InuYasha nodded "I'm pretty sure we were all drugged with the same shit Kagome was when she was taken, stripped of anything that might stir our memory, and then dumped. Everything is still here."

"You are very fortunate that the Kitsune had to use the tree, if his memory had been stripped as well…"

"We would have been fucked." InuYasha growled "Completely and totally fucked. We need to find Kagome and Sango first, but then we need to find out who is fucking behind this shit."

"Now that there are two of you, perhaps this Sesshomaru can be of better use elsewhere."

"Not a bad Idea…"

"InuYasha! InuYasha!"

Everyone turned to see Kirara heading to the clearing, the small Kitsune nearly jumping out of his skin. Kirara had barely landed before Shippo jumped off and sprang toward the others.

"InuYasha! InuY….. Miroku!"

Shippo jumped into Miroku's arms and hugged him tightly

"I'm so happy to see you Shippo."

"You too Miroku! I was scared!" Shippo hugged the houshi again.

"I bet." Miroku laughed "But I was too."

"Can you two lovebirds save this shit for later? Why you back so soon runt?"

"Oh yeah…InuYasha...a girl wandered into the village last night and just passed out. She hasn't woken up yet…Kaede says she is really sick because she doesn't think she's been eating… Her clothes are different and her hair is different, Kaede said she wasn't sure, but if you ask me she smells like Kagome!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 28 Preview

So, who's this mystery girl who has stumbled into Kaede's village?

Koga and Aya Search for Kin and Ayame

Ayame and Kin search for Aya….

Miroku's hunt for Sango begins!

* * *

**And coming in future chapters!**

* * *

Miroku is in for the SHOCK of his life!

The four are all back together!

Uh….how's Ayame going to feel when she sees Koga with Aya?

Do Ookami really mate for life or is there a way to break a mating bond?

Someone's gonna get Married/Mated…

Someone might die

Someone is going to begin training INTENSELY.

AND Keikoku reaches the end of her season of maturation…

What's gonna come poppin outta that pod? Remember what a nice boy Atotori was BEFORE he podded? LOL

* * *

-

* * *

----------

Note: In order to save space, I will be limiting my notes from now on. If you haven't noticed yet, I have created a new area in my story section called "Reviewers Corner". This area is specifically for answering questions and because so often I am absolutely delighted by your reviews and I would love to highlight some of the ones that make me laugh so hard I nearly fall off my chair or the ones that are just so nice I am overwhelmed. And yeah, there are the out of line-threatening-rude ones that need to be commented on occasionally though lately these have been pretty few. R.C. will be updated, I'm hoping 4 times a month, once a week… but at least twice a month, every other week. Of course this is depending on a few things like review amounts and my time.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	28. A Single

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, who I will personally send a box of Russell Stover chocolates if she will send me Sesshomaru for Valentines Day.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

A Single...

* * *

-

* * *

Koga poured the last of the water over the camp fire, making sure the flames had been extinguished. He was getting frustrated, about ready to give up on trying to figure this out on his own and start questioning the woman, Aya, if that was even really her name. 

So much of what she had told him had already been proven false.

Then there were the flashes. Since he got the first flash, the one where he tried to claim the girl in the strange clothing as his mate, he'd had many more. Sometimes they came like lightning bright and frequent. Other times they were bits and pieces, like a reflection on calm water that has been broken when the water is disturbed.

He might be able to dismiss them as dreams if it weren't for the fact that every flash was linked together by a single constant. Or two you could say. They were in every flash, even the ones he'd had from before he could walk, he called them Ginta and Hakauku.

When the girl in the green skirt was in the flashes, they called her nee-chan.

He pulled his sword from the scabbard and sat to sharpen it while he waited for Aya to return. Lately she had taken to taking long walks alone and there was something about it that Koga didn't like, not in the least. Something about betrayal…involving a woman…

"_You killed my comrades you bastard!" Koga looked at the InuYokai, his voice dripping in hate and rage._

"_No Koga" The woman, the one he had wanted yelled while she stood behind the bastard Inu, the guilty one. He would kill her for her betrayal after he killed the Inu…the bitch had pretended she wanted her pack to befriend the Ookami…and then the Inu had killed them. _

"_Koga! It wasn't InuYasha!"_

"_You'll die bitch" he thought as he prepared to attack "right after your fucking Inu-lover" He jumped at the Inu, not caring that the girl was in the path._

"What the hell…" Koga gasped for air, he felt the rage rising in him, once again as fresh as if it were new, at the senseless slaughter of so many…so many Ookami comrades that he had known and loved his entire life.

But why…what motivation did the Inu have for…

_The black-haired woman stood over the mass of dead Ookami, laughing at Koga while he lay dying on the ground, the false Shikon no Tama shard polluting his injured arm…not far from him the InuYokai lay badly injured in a pool of his own blood._

"_BAKA! I'll finish you both!" she shrieked on a laugh, but she hadn't counted on the girl or her arrows._

The woman had killed them, not the Inu; it was that evil bitch …the one that worked for…

"_I'm sorry Kagome…I attacked an innocent person…"_

"_Koga…you didn't know…you were set up, like we were…"_

Kagome…her name was Kagome…Koga cared about her, but…she ….

_. He approached the blankets and peeled them back slightly, revealing Kagome and InuYasha._

_Koga opened his mouth and let loose a blood curdling scream._

"_AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"_What the fuck?!" InuYasha yelled_

"_Mutt…Ka…" breath, breath "dog breath! What the …Kagome! What the FUCK! MUTT! Kagome! In …sleeping …with…mutt face and his arms…and she…" Koga took a deep breath and shook his head_

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH MY WOMAN YOU FUCKING MUTT BREATHED BASTARD?!"_

_Kagome still sat blinking "Koga? What are you doing here? How did you find us?"_

_InuYasha roared to life, jumping over Kagome._

"_KEH! SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMAN WOLFSHIT!"_

"_YES SHE IS!"_

"_NO SHE ISN'T, SHE NEVER WAS!" He grinned smugly_

"_Besides baka fleabag, you gave her to me when you went off to return to your pack. BAKA!"_

"_That wasn't for forever baka!"_

"_He "gave" me?" Kagome blinked over at the two arguing._

"_Kagome, tell him your not his" InuYasha stomped back to the alcove, he sat down and crossed his legs and arms._

"_You don't want that baka ugly mutt do you Kagome?" Koga stood by the door looking smug._

"_Well…" she began._

"_Keh, Kagome, tell that scrawny wolf turd who you belong to." InuYasha looked down at her, his eyes pleading._

"_Yeah, tell the mutt your mine Kagome."_

"_What happened to "Kagome isn't anybody's property???" She turned a teasing look on InuYasha._

_He smiled at her, his voice softening "That was before you were mine."_

_He picked up her hand, kissing her fingers._

"_Quit spitting on her hand with your stinking inu breath baka mutt!" Koga growled, rolling his eyes. _

"_Kami Kagome. You didn't really take up with that inukkoro did you?"_

_Kagome blushed and nodded._

Koga shook his head. Shouldn't that have made him made? Instead he seemed to be more or less joking with the mutt.

_Mutt?_

"Koga"

Koga shook himself a little; clearing his mind then looked at Aya.

"I'm back, we can go now." Aya prepared to drop the feather. Koga stood quickly, grabbing her arm and ripping the feather from her hand.

"Not so fast…I want answers and we ain't fucking going anywhere till I'm satisfied."

"Aya! What the fuck…." Kin burst through the brush, Ayame's hand held tightly in his.

"Koga?" Ayame yelled

_Ayame lay in the strange man's arms, naked, his lips devoured hers, his hands caressing the pale fragile flesh that was suppose to be his. Koga felt a flash of white hot rage and he turned away to calm himself before he did something stupid…then the woman came to him…_

"Who the fuck are you? Get your hands off my woman!" Koga burst out

Koga felt the back of his ear begin to itch and he reached back to scratch.

* * *

-

* * *

The girl looked down at her reflection in the water of the river, thought she knew herself to truly be a priestess because of the way she was found, there was something she found uncomfortable about the clothing she had been given by the old woman to wear. As if the traditional red and white garb of the priestess held the power to hurt her somehow. 

She smiled as the old woman approached her with a large barrel filled with vegetables.

"Good morning." Kaede smiled "I did not hear you wake and leave."

"I came to wash, and I kept you up so late last night, I wished to let you sleep." The girl splashed water over her face, happy to displace her reflection on the water. It hurt to not even recognize ones own face.

"It is incredible what you told me about how they found you."

"Yes, you know I have no memory of the time before it…only when the group of young houshi found me in the middle of a meadow, and I was protecting myself with a barrier and I was…uh..." The girl looked away in shame at having been found with her clothes torn from her back, her body bared. Tears came to her eyes.

"But you say you weren't "disturbed' child that is in fact a blessing."

The girl smiled "Of course it is. Somehow I don't think I have been a priestess long, obviously it was my erecting the barrier that saved me the indignity" she blushed profusely "just not quite soon enough"

Kaede smiled. Now that she was clean and rational, she was convinced it was Kagome. The frightened muddy girl who had wandered in a week before, she'd hadn't seen much of the young vivacious girl in. Kagome had been missing six weeks; the houshi had found her three weeks ago and taken her to a convent to recover enough to travel. That still left three weeks unaccounted for. Then a day away from the village, the girl and her escorts had been attacked by bandits, her escorts killed, and the horses stolen. They must of had some fear of kami, because they let Kagome go untouched…in a horrible thunderstorm.

She stood and walked to the elderly priestess to offer her help.

"Please, you must let me help. There is so much! Are you expecting to feed an entire country?" she joked

Kaede laughed "Heavens no child. I am expecting a guest though. This will be just enough for him I believe."

"He must have quite an appetite this friend."

"I don't think I could describe InuYasha's appetite."

"_We found her in the forest of InuYasha!"_

_- _

"_InuYasha!"_

"_Kagome!"_

_- _

"_InuYasha….can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Will you let me stay?"_

"_So you'll stay with me?"_

"_Mmhmm"_

_- _

Kagome sat back on the ground hard.

"His name is InuYasha? That's an unusual name…"

"My friend is an unusual personality. Actually he is a hanyou."

"_Quick Kagome, say the word of subjugation!"_

"_I don't know it!"_

"_Anything will do!"_

"_SIT BOY!"_

"_What the….!!!"_

"A han…hanyou?"

"Oh yes, InuYasha helps around the village and…"

"_arrrrrghhhhhhh" Full yokai InuYasha leapt from the moth yokai's trap, tearing it to shreds. He shredded the yokai,_

"_You won't escape"_

_Then the human bandits._

"Aren't hanyou dangerous?" she asked, extremely distracted.

"Bah…InuYasha seems so, but he's all bluster and…."

"_Give me the Shikon no Tama and I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you."_

"_Do you think I'm too gentle little girl? Not when you reek of the woman who killed me!"_

"_I'll kill you bitch!"_

_- _

"_Surrender to beast inside you! And when you are a full yokai..."_

The girl suddenly felt claws…claws digging into her shoulders.

"_Bring me the flesh of that girl!" a woman in red spoke to the beast that held her, the beast with horrible evil red eyes_

_- _

"_Get away from me! I don't know what I'll do!"_

_- _

Kagome gasped, dropping the hand full of vegetables she had been washing.

"Kagome…?" Kaede said without thinking.

"What did you call me?" She whispered

Kagome didn't wait for an answer; she turned and ran from the river bank, then through the village and onto the forest path as if her feet knew where she needed to go.

She didn't stop running until she fell, panting and crying, on her knees among the roots of Goshinboku.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha could only stare at Shippo. 

"InuYasha no Baka!" Shippo hit him on the forehead "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you" InuYasha thumped Shippo, though with only half the usual force. "Come on, let's go."

InuYasha moved to mount Kirara, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Beta…" InuYasha might have hit Sesshomaru, but he was stopped by the obvious concern in his voice.

"Alpha."

"A moment."

"Now? Sesshomaru…"

"This Sesshomaru asks only a moment, and then you can be on your way." InuYasha nodded sadly

They walked away, within seconds InuYasha was angry and looked ready to pummel Sesshomaru, slowly Sesshomaru calmed him and was able to reason with him. InuYasha returned then and swung up on Kirara because she was the quickest way to the village, and despite his bluster, InuYasha still had not regained his full strength.

"Miroku, I'm sorry to take off like this, but you're better off with Sesshomaru anyway. His sense of smell is stronger than mine is, you'll be able to locate Sango a lot faster with him."

"I understand InuYasha. Take care of Kagome

"Shippo…go with Sesshomaru and Miroku, they can use an extra nose to look for Sango"

"Okay InuYasha."

"InuYasha…" Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha with concern

"I know. I'll fucking remember. Okay? Can I fucking go now?"

"By all means, and Beta…this Sesshomaru wishes nothing more than to be completely wrong."

InuYasha nodded. "Fucking you and me both."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha looked up into the expanse of blue sky, it seemed like there wasn't a cloud in all of Japan that day, except for the dark gray storm clouds that rested firmly over his spirits. 

"Leave it to fucking Sesshomaru to ruin good news." InuYasha grumped. Having personal knowledge of how good it felt, he leaned over and scratched behind Kirara's ear, making her purr and quickened her pace somewhat.

"Kami" InuYasha thought "please let my bastard of a brother be wrong"

Sesshomaru knew that there was a new threat for InuYasha and Kagome, one that was possibly more dangerous than Naraku had been in that they had no personal knowledge of this evil. Neither had enemies that could want to hurt them enough to go to this extreme, besides the two who were already dead. And that was what was bothering his baka brother.

He feared that while Naraku had been killed, his power had not. Atotori had once absorbed Naraku's power, who was to say that someone even more evil and twisted than Atotori hadn't absorbed the dark hanyou's power?

One simple fact haunted both brothers and try as though they might to pretend, they couldn't escape it.

Atotori had died far too easily.

They had spent more than a year trying to defeat Naraku, Atotori had in fact delivered himself directly to the gates of castle Inu no Tashio, storming the castle looking for "his Miko" like a mad man, a raving lunatic.

Atotori had been Naraku's only living incarnation. Sesshomaru suspected that Atotori had somehow betrayed Naraku, and Naraku had anticipated that and someone set a curse on his power and it was the curse that drove Atotori mad.

Sesshomaru believed that the true evil was still out there growing in power, that this sick game of four corners was meant to distract them while the evil grew in power. His belief was that the first thing this evil would do, would be to come after the hanyou. This dark evil had already to an extent successfully used one Miko for the task, and that Miko had died.

Sesshomaru's greatest concern was that this evil would try to use another Miko, and this time it would be Kagome.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome tried to catch her breath; she pulled herself up to kneel, facing the ancient tree. 

Then a strange thought came to her...

_"Why am I afraid? Thats stupid...when I am with InuYasha," she thought "nothing in the world can hurt me, cause he protects me."_

_Snow...she was surrounded by snow...but she should be freezing, still she was warm, because he was there...InuYasha was with her..._

"_Kagome…?"_

"_InuYasha? Is that you? Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine…I'm kinda surprised your not here"_

"_I came home"_

"_Got scared did ya?"_

"_No! I just…your right, maybe I did run away."_

"_Stupid…you never change."_

"_What do you mean, stupid?!"_

"_InuYasha…"_

"_Oh…Hey, you are here Kagome,…So, what have you been worrying about?"_

"_I just feel so helpless, I even ended up hurting you InuYasha…I thought you'd be better off without me around."_

"_Would you stop going on like that?"_

"_InuYasha…don't move, you'll open your wounds."_

"_I need you with me Kagome…Haven't you realized that yet?"_

_-  
_

"_I Love you as a hanyou InuYasha!"_

_-_

_In the cave...InuYasha... he said... _

"_What the fuck's a guy got to do to get some time alone with the woman he loves?!"_

_- _

"_InuYasha…I wish I would have said yes…"_

Kagome felt the itch at the back of her ear and she swiped behind the lobe, pulling the charm away.

"What is…" she barely got the two words out before she was flooded with the rest of her memories.

Kagome sagged against Goshinboku, her hands clutching the rough bark and wishing with every drop of blood in her veins that she was clutching InuYasha instead. In those few seconds she realized that in the time she had been in the village, she hadn't once seen him, it could only mean…

Kagome fell against the ancient tree, sobbing and laying her cheek against it; she let the rough bark absorb her tears, just as it had absorbed InuYasha's blood and the arrow that held him. Let it be another connection to him, just in case…in case….in case he wasn't…

And then she heard it…

A single sound, so slight that had the wind not picked it up and carried it to her, she might not have caught it the first time.

The sound of a footstep snapping a twig on the forest floor.

A single name, whispered lovingly, longingly on the dewy spring breeze…

"Kagome…"

Kagome stood slowly, afraid to turn around, afraid to hope or believe. Afraid it would be a dream. Then she turned, slowly, her eyes closed.

A single gasp and her eyes flew open.

A single tear, leading the way down both of their cheeks, breaking the path for the many to follow.

A single smile, as she let go of the ancient tree and took a single step towards him.

He closed the gap in a leap, sweeping her up in his arms, crushing her heart to his heart, her lips to his lips in a tangle of arms and hair. Her feet left the ground, then his as he carried her to the highest branches of the ancient tree.

Soon enough they would have to see the villagers and the others, InuYasha's brother awaited news, as well as Kagome's family, but for now there was only room on the branch for two.

And that was perfect...

...they were the only two in their world.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 29 preview 

Now that Koga has remembered and the four are together the Poo's gonna hit the fan.

InuYasha and Kagome have an interesting nighttime experience

(NO IT'S NOT A LEMON YOU PERVERT'S!! LOL)

AND Duh DA DA!

Miroku gonna get the shock of his LIFE!


	29. Carpe Deim

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, the amazingly talented manga legend and role model for young women every where. Now will you send me Sesshomaru for Valentines Day?

* * *

Notes: First off let me just say simply, **I AM ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM 200 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** YAHOOOO. However, Thank you all you lovely readers for TORTURING ME all weekend while I waited on pins and needles for that **ONE** stinking review that **STILL** at  
10:49 pm Sat has yet to be posted!! ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Now... **I AM DESPERATE! PLEASE! SOMEONE! I NEED BETAS!** One for **The Search** and one for my new project, **I n K: A love story**. Please e-mail or message me if you are interested. **The only requirement is that you must be reliable and able to return chapters within 12, but preferably 6 hours!!** In return you get to read chapters before anyone else. 

We now return you to your regularly scheduled program.

* * *

We interrupt this program for a special announcement.

* * *

Notes: So I sat down and started on this really dramatic scene with Koga and Ayame, when I realized that I was like CJ no Baka! I had just reunited the most romantic couple in all manga/ IMO anyway. That called for something special as a follow up. And I wanted to do something specail to celebrate 200 reviews. So now, I bring to you a special chapter of The Search, dedicated completely to InuYasha and Kagome, with a short cameo by Kaede...

* * *

Oban-Bitchy Old Hag 

Carpe Deim-Seize the Moment

* * *

The Search

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Carpe Deim

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha was troubled; he just couldn't make up his mind. 

Kagome sat in his lap on a bough high up in Goshinboku, her scent making him more and more giddy by the second. He was hopelessly deadlocked between crushing her to him and kissing her silly, or holding her in his arms as tight as possible and telling her over and over again how much he loved her, then crushing her to him and kissing her silly. Either way, he planned to do it until they were forced to stop out of the necessity to sustain life, or Kagome sat him. Whichever came first.

InuYasha pulled her closer, watching as her eyes fluttered shut and another flood of tears rolled away as her eyelashes came together. He closed his own eyes, feeling a rush of tears on his own cheeks as he lowered his head to hers. Their lips touched, lightly at first and then deeper and more passionate as they were both pulled onto a small orb that was nothing short of a planet that somehow fallen from the sky just for them to inhabit. For InuYasha and Kagome, it was a planet for only them, a planet that no other could reach, much less disturb.

They should have known better. Kagome had forgotten that she had run to Goshinboku from the riverbed, she had been cleaning vegetables with Kaede. She had also been in quite a state of distress, running in a panic and sobbing loudly.

"Kagome…" The old woman's concerned voice reached them from the entrance to the clearing near the ancient tree.

Kagome's eyes opened but she couldn't bring herself to pull away, not just yet. She tightened her fingers against InuYasha's scalp and neck and moaned. InuYasha seemed to not have heard her.

"Kagome…are you here? I apologize child; I didn't mean to upset you so." Now InuYasha's eyes did pop open, with exactly the same timing as Kagome. Startled they both jumped back a little, and then laughed quietly at their reactions.

Kagome motioned that they should go down, but InuYasha whispered into her ear.

"Just a few more minutes…please…"

Kagome looked at him and bit her lip. InuYasha pouted dramatically, flashing his puppy eyes. She remembered those, once he realized that the pout they teased him so much about was actually an effect tool he could use to often get his way with the miko he had used it often, with encouraging results.

Kagome sighed, even if she knew he was exploiting the pout, she still couldn't resist it.

She sighed and relaxed against him. InuYasha grinned and started to kiss her again. But

Kaede wasn't giving up; she was in fact, standing directly under them now.

"Kagome…I know you have seen something child. I understand your fear…The hanyou is quite scary at first but InuYasha will not harm you…"

They parted again, Kagome giggling furiously into her hand and InuYasha pouted for real now.

"InuYasha is actually quite gentle. You usually compare him to a 'pussycat'.

InuYasha's eyes opened to the size of saucers and his pout turned into a tiny glare. Kaede wasn't quite finished.

"Please allow us to help you. Be not afraid. Despite his rough outside, InuYasha is really as soft as a chicken feather inside."

That was it; Kagome lost it and through her head back laughing hard and kicking her legs.

"KEH!" InuYasha blasted out "Damn Hag!"

On the ground, Kaede was relieved when she heard Kagome laughing. No one could have missed the way Kagome's face had sudden gone trancelike at the mention of InuYasha's name. Then she had cleared again briefly, only to go once again almost immediately.

Obviously hearing InuYasha's name had brought on a flood of memories that scared the miko and it hadn't helped when Kaede had accidentally called her by name. That had seemed to bring on the second round of memories that so frightened Kagome that she'd fled.

Kaede had actually been frightened of what Kagome might do to herself or InuYasha if she came across him while she was in that elevated state of upset. Kagome had so much power that lay dormant because of her lack of a sensei; she probably had power that Kikyo hadn't even sensed. It wouldn't have been the first time she tapped into a dormant power when she thought she was in danger.

She was relieved now that she was certain now the child and the hanyou were okay. Still, she wasn't relishing the temper tantrum that she and Kagome were about to endure.

She didn't have long to wait. It was only seconds before InuYasha landed behind her, Kagome wriggling in his arms, laughing so hard she was face down when he landed and InuYasha was carrying her rolled under his arm like he might a stack of firewood.

He dropped her right away, knowing perfectly well that that Kagome's miko reflexes were strong and she could catch herself and land on her feet, and then straighten if that was what she wanted. But she chose instead to land on her hands and knees, and then rolled over on her back clutching her stomach as she still laughed.

InuYasha jumped; nearly hitting his head on a low branch and making Kagome laugh even harder, and then landed directly in front of Kaede.

"Oban!"

Kaede looked at InuYasha calmly, almost as if she was mentally yawning in his face. She had heard his insults so many times now; InuYasha was going to have to work a whole lot harder than calling her a bitchy old hag to get a reaction. She looked at him calmly.

"Half-breed." Kaede knew that title irked him, that was exactly why she used it. InuYasha growled.

"What's this soft as a chicken feather shit?" he growled again

"You are right InuYasha. My apologies." Kaede stepped around him and started walking for the village.

"Keh." InuYasha grunted, giving Kagome a look that said, "HA! Take that!"

The Miko had calmed a fair bit and now sat up laughing quietly.

Kaede wasn't quite finished yet.

"Your softness is more like the feather of a swan," She turned back to look at Kagome with a wink "do you not agree Kagome?"

Kagome was off again and InuYasha's face was bright red.

"Keh, I'll show you how soft I am you fucking hag. I'll tear your hut apart right over your head."

Kaede grinned. "And then you will be the first to volunteer to help rebuild it."

InuYasha only stood there with his eyebrow raised and thumping with the vein in his forehead, his mouth hanging open. What was the point of arguing? When the old hag was right, she was right. He still hated to lose an argument.

"InuYasha, Kagome…"

Kagome walked up behind InuYasha and rested her cheek on his arm. Kaede smiled when InuYasha put his arm around her and pulled her close. She couldn't help but think about how very far they had come from their first meeting at Goshinboku.

Kaede looked at them her smile increasing, her affection for the two of them apparent in her expression. It was as if they were her own. They couldn't be more important to her if they were.

"Words cannot express how relieved I am that you have returned to me safely."

Kagome ran forward and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I worried you before."

They released one another and were both shocked when InuYasha gave Kaede a quick hug as well. Kaede smiled hugely. That was better than all the pretty words in all Japan.

"Now we must concentrate on getting Sango back." Kaede nodded. "Don't stay gone too long you two." She turned again and started walked away.

"Nani?"

"You must go to Kagome's home through the well, she's been away too long and her family must be concerned." She began walking again. "Besides, I think after all the two of you have endured, you've earned some time away together."

Without a second thought InuYasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and headed for the well.

"InuYasha, are you sure we can spare the time? Sango's still missing and…" He used an old trick, kissing her to hush her.

"Keh, I already lost one argument to the old hag today; think I want to lose another one so soon?" He scowled.

"You're such a horrible liar InuYasha." She kissed him "But thank you for this. I do need it, after everything that happened."

"I'd give you your own planet if I could." He smiled at her sheepishly, knowing damn well he was adding more proof to the feather theory.

"You remember the planets?" She had showed him when she had studied them in school.

"I remember everything you teach me. Like how to heal from the past and be able to love again.

"InuYasha…" Kagome was tearing up. The separation had been a horrible hell that the still needed answers to, but something good had come from it too. Kagome learned something that Inuyasha had known all along. He had been trying to show her that night in Goshinboku when he asked her to be his, and like a baka she'd refused.

Carpe Diem. Seize the moment. She had learned that in school too. That life was fleeting, and you never knew when those you can be taken away from you forever.

InuYasha jumped into the well, kissing her again as the blue light enveloped them, then they came out on the other side and walked out into the late afternoon to what looked like an empty house.

Carpe Diem.

Carpe Diem.

The words reverberated in Kagome's mind

Carpe Diem

Carpe Diem

"It's so beautiful tonight" Kagome remarked. Let's sit for a tiny bit."

"Okay" InuYasha nodded as he prepared to jump into Goshinboku.

Kagome stopped him.

Carpe Diem

She didn't want to stay out long….just for a few minutes.

Carpe Diem

"No, let's sit on the bench, just for a minute or two."

InuYasha nodded and jumped over to the bench, sitting down with Kagome in his lap.

"InuYasha?" Her voice was soft and he could feel her breath brush past his chin.

"Yeah?"

"We came really close this time, didn't we?"

InuYasha didn't have to ask what she meant. Even if he had tried to diminish it, the way his arms tightened around her of their own accord would have given away his kind attempt at deception.

"Yeah. We did."

Kagome had been nagged by something since he'd first picked her up, but she had been too afraid to ask.

"InuYasha?"

'Yeah?"

"You died, didn't you?"

"Nani?" InuYasha pulled away to look at her.

"You died. When you were under the spell."

"How…"

"I feel traces of Kikyo's aura lingering around you."

"Yeah I died."

"How? What happened? How did you come back?" Kagome had her arms tight around his neck while she cried softly on his shoulder.

"Kikyo, she brought me back."

"Thank you Kikyo…thank you, thank you…" Kagome cried out loud against his shoulder then pulled back kissing his face.

"Can we talk about the rest later?"

"InuYasha…you didn't want…to…um? I mean you're not trying to put off telling me cause… you…"

"What?"

"You wanted to…stay..."

"To stay with Kikyo?" InuYasha finished, his voice irritated as all hell.

"Yeah."

InuYasha growled and set her down on the bench to pace in front of her.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome was confused

"Damn Kagome, I give up. Your just too smart for me." He spat out.

"What? Why?"

"This had all been one big huge plan so I could be with Kikyo."

"Oh…" Kagome turned her head away from him, tears in her eyes.

"Let me tell you, from the beginning."

"I don't…"

"No…you have a right to know Kagome. First, I arranged with Naraku to catch up with us on that very mountain spot, I had checked out all the caves you know? And I found the perfect two to seduce you in."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at InuYasha and crossed her arms.

"The real trick was making arrangements with FUCKING NATURE to pull a couple convenient snow storms just when we needed them. And to arrange for that bear demon to make you think I was actually scared out of my wits at the thought of losing you, HA I was so good I even had myself convinced I was so scared that I had wanted to kick Miroku's ass like it was his fault."

Kagome crossed her legs and started kicking her top foot up and down while InuYasha continued ranting out his sarcastic monologue.

"Then I had to arrange another snowstorm on new moon so I could almost kill myself looking for that perfect little cave to further my seduction. I could have killed myself that night and gone to be with Kikyo, but I was having so much fun fucking with your mind."

Kagome started to get up. "Okay InuYasha, I get it. This isn't funny."

InuYasha pushed her back on the bench gently,

"No, No Kagome, I'm getting to the best part now."

InuYasha started jumping around like a moron, acting out that he was hunting out millions of rabbits in order to trick her, and chopping down treezilla. By then Kagome was laughing at his antics.

"Then I pretended to be so over come by the poem that I had to get up and leave the room so no one would see me crying like a big fucking baby." He plopped down in front of her on his knees, breathing hard from his antics, reaching into his hoari and pulling out a battered dirty scroll that had defiantly seen better days.

"And I have carried it with me since that day, even when I didn't remember who I was , but **you** couldn't be completely erased from my memory and I thought you were just a woman who cared about me in my only in my dreams"

"InuYasha…" Kagome brushed his hair from his forehead, tears filling her eyes again.

"And when I died" He took her hands and looked into her eyes and I was actually in the other world with Kikyo, all I could think about…all I could think about was worrying about how much my dying was going to hurt you."

InuYasha touched Kagome's face with the backs of his fingers.

"And it was all part of a brilliant plan so I could go to the other world and be with Kikyo." Kagome sniffled and smiled a little.

"Aint I amazing?" InuYasha grinned

Kagome kissed him, and then cupped his face in her hands, shaking him slightly.

"InuYasha no Baka."

"Keh! Look who's talking. Shove over."

Kagome slid over on the bench and InuYasha sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Okay, so Kagome no Baka." She laughed a little with a sniffle "But, then why didn't you want to tell me about it?"

"I don't know. I just haven't talked to anyone about it. I've only really told Sesshomaru and Shippo, because they were there."

"Oh no…Shippo? Was he hurt too?"

"No, no" InuYasha remembered Shippo's reaction to finding him dead. "He was pretty upset though. When they got there I was gone, and Tensaiga wouldn't revive me. Keh, they both flipped out."

"Sesshomaru too?" Kagome looked at InuYasha, her eyes open with wonder

"Keh…Yeah. He tried to destroy it. Used all of his attacks and the Tessiaga. Burned the hell out of his hand too."

"Tensaiga wouldn't revive you…" Kagome turned and hugged InuYasha, hit again by how close they had come to losing one another. "Kami InuYasha…" She pulled back again "Kami."

Carpe Diem

The word jumped back out at her. She had been thinking it when they jumped in the well before.

Carpe Diem

Seize the moment. Leave nothing undone, you never know how long you have in life…not even hanyou who are practically immortal or yokai who actually are.

Carpe Diem

Leave nothing undone. Leave nothing unsaid.

Carpe Diem

Seize the moment.

"Carpe Diem" Kagome whispered the word against InuYasha's arm where she was resting her cheek.

"What Kagome?" InuYasha looked over at her

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and on a sudden blast of courage she turned to him.

Leave nothing unsaid…

"I Love You InuYasha."

"I Love you too." He smiled and started to pull her against him and Kagome lifted a finger, the universal sign for just a sec.

Leave nothing undone…

"InuYasha?" He looked at her and Kagome smiled, brushing the hair from his face.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my mate and marry me?"

He looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Oi! I'm supposed to do the asking, not you." He rolled his eyes at her.

"You did ask me, remember? But I ruined everything by being Kagome no Baka."

InuYasha nodded, saddened by the memory.

"But ok, you can ask me."

"Ok."

Kagome waited in silence.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask?" Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Oi! KEH! You're REALLY not supposed to tell me when to ask you."

"But you already asked me! And I was wearing the ring before we were all kidnapped."

"You said no! And if you were already wearing the ring, why did you ask me anyway?"

"It was a gesture baka! I just wanted you to see how much I always want to be with you, you baka JERK!"

"Why didn't you tell me that? I always want to be with you too, baka!"

"InuYasha no BAKA! Why do you always have to ruin a nice moment between us? Can't we just have things nice once?"

Kagome stood and started walking to the house. "I give up." Kagome sighed "I'm going to take a nap."

"Kagome! This isn't finished!" InuYasha yelled, following after her.

"Yes it is." Kagome tried to beat him to the house. "Baka!"

"No its not. You never said if you were going to marry me and be my mate."

"You never asked!"

"No, but you did!"

"Oh, so now I am supposed to ask myself and then answer myself?"

"I didn't say that! Damn it woman!" He grabbed her arm and reached into the small pouched pocket inside his hakema. He pulled out the fang ring.

"Do you want this or should I throw it in the rain gutter?"

"You wouldn't." Kagome challenged him.

InuYasha pretended to throw it and Kagome yelled "NO! I want it! I want it!"

"And it is understood that we are now intended?" He scowled at her.

"Yes" she grinned. Inuyasha smiled and Put the ring on her finger, then swung her up in his arms, kissing her hard.

"InuYasha" Kagome sighed "I Love you."

InuYasha smiled "I love you too."

* * *

Self Serving Plug- I've got a new continuation in the works, InuYasha and Kagome: A Love Story. It's a great story based on a book that I love. If you havent checked it out, please do. Haydenlover19...you GOTTA read this one my weepy friend. LOL

* * *

-Chapter 30 Preview-Jeeze, 30 chapters already! 

Things Get Ugly between Koga and Kin  
InuYasha and Kagome return to Kaede's village, and the strangest thing happens.

Miroku Shippo and Sesshomaru come across a woman in need of assistance who looks exactly like Sango...but is it Sango or just someone who looks like her? It can't be, Sango isn't ...

* * *

-Chapter 30 coming soon

* * *

-

* * *


	30. Rising Evil

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi; I am just a simple literary hitchhiker who latched onto her bumper.

* * *

The Search Chapter Thirty

Rising Evil

* * *

Ayame was shocked silent by Koga's declaration that she was "his woman", incredulous as it sunk it that he really seemed to mean it, she remembered their last conversation…

"_Will you promise me you won't go back to her again?"_

_Koga was silent._

"_You won't promise will you?" _

"_If Kagome needs me, I can't just sit here and not do anything. I promised her and I promised InuYasha I would come if she needed me."_

"_WHY? Why is that YARIMAN so Important to you??"_

_Koga grabbed her arms "Ayame! Shut the fuck up! Don't call her that! Especially cuz you're mad at me!"_

"_Why damn it! Why will you keep your promise to THAT FUCKING BITCH but not to me? Why you bastard?"_

"_BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU BITCH, I LOVE HER!"_

…then Ayame got pissed. She let go of Kin's hand and stalked up to Koga, then punched him as hard as she could in the face, knocking him to his knees.

"Ayame!" Kin couldn't decide if he should worry about Ayame's temper or be proud of the fact that his mate had just leveled a male Ookami a good hundred pounds heavier than her.

"What the fuck…!" Koga yelled reaching up to wipe blood off his lips. "Have you lost your mind wench?"

Ayame crunched down to look at Koga, still on his knees on the ground.

"I am NOT your woman you poor excuse for an Ookami."

She undid the clasp on her shoulder furs to bare her shoulders. "See that Koga no Baka? It's a mating mark, the mating mark of a viper yokai. More specifically, it is the mating mark of Kin, Dokueki no Shukun."

Koga rose then, his normally bright blue eyes had turned dark and menacing. He ignored Ayame and began moving slowly to where Kin stood.

"You…" Koga began, the images flickering in his mind again of Ayame and Kin making love the night he had been put under the charms spell.

"Bastard. You fucked my promised mate!" He rushed Kin, knocking him to the ground. The two traded blows, rolling in the damp wet forest grass. Kin was much bigger though and it became obvious right away who had the upper hand.

"YOU sent her away!" Kin countered, straddled over Koga, he punched him hard in the jaw, the same spot that Ayame had hit.

"You were the fucking fool." Kin hit him again

"You lost her all by yourself."

Kin got up, offering his hand to Koga. Koga batted it away and got up on his own, then stepped away from Kin and turned his wrath on Ayame.

"You work fast; I'll give you that wench." He laughed bitterly into her face "I guess I should be grateful to you, Kin, Dokueki no Shukun" He glanced at Kin and said the title sarcastically, as if he had just called Kin a filthy name, then he turned back to Ayame to launch the hurting blow.

"I should be grateful that you saved me from a lifetime of being shackled to an unfaithful whore."

Ayame gasped and stepped back, her eyes filling with tears while Kin leapt forward, his eyes narrowed to glassy slits and his fangs grew long, filling his mouth with venom as his transformation began. His fingers wrapped around Koga's neck and he spit the venom over the Ookami's shoulder, destroying a huge section of forest in the process.

Ayame knew that look; it was the one that she had seen when she had been attacked in the village. The killing look. The one that meant Koga was as good as dead.

"Kin, no, stop, please!" Ayame screamed "Please, don't!" she pushed between them, but Kin still had a hold on Koga's neck.

"Kin please…"

Kin's features suddenly froze; his eyes opened wide as his transformation receded. He let go of Koga as a huge amount of blood suddenly poured out of his mouth.

* * *

-

* * *

He wouldn't have admitted it for anything, but Miroku was starting to despair ever finding Sango. The scent Sesshomaru had picked up from the camp sight had gone to the river far to the north and then stopped. They had kept following the river, but now they within miles of the ocean. His hope was fading.

When they sudden heard a woman scream it didn't do much to boost his spirits. They ran to the source of the scream but were brought up short when Miroku fell over a suddenly stopped Shippo. Sesshomaru continued on, leaving Miroku and Shippo sitting in the dust.

Miroku was at first furious. "Shippo! Are you trying to break my neck?"

"Miroku! Look!" Shippo pointed to a woman who was hanging laundry outs**ide a small cave. **

"What about her?"

"Oi Baka! Look, wait till she turns around."

When she finally turned, Miroku caught his breath. She looked just like Sango.

"Sango…"Miroku sat transfixed, his eyes becoming liquid. "Shippo, do you think that's really her?"

"Only one way to find out."

Sesshomaru returned just then, wiping yokai blood off his armor with a handkerchief.

"Houshi, you look as if you have seen a spirit of the dead."

"No, just a soul horribly missed."

"The slayer." Sesshomaru nodded, a small smiled on his face.

Miroku had risen now and began to walk forward.

"Stop houshi, this Sesshomaru would wish speak with you before you rush forward."

"What is it?"

"Yeah! What do you want? Jeeze, just like InuYasha no Baka, Baka baka baka!" Shippo stomped around in circles.

Sesshomaru picked Shippo up by the tail the way he had seen InuYasha do it, and looked into his face.

"The kitsune should remember what this Sesshomaru told him about boars and kitsune flesh." Then, just because it had looked so enjoyable when Inuyasha did it, Sesshomaru tossed Shippo far, far over his shoulder to land dazed somewhere in the forest behind them.

"Houshi, it could be unwise for you to approach the slayer, it would be perhaps best for this Sesshomaru to speak with her first."

"Why?" Now Miroku was getting irritated.

Shippo wandered back to them, zigzagging and in a daze, only to fall on his face on Sesshomaru's boots. Sesshomaru punted him off nonchalantly, and then looked back to Miroku.

"Seeing you, someone so familiar could trigger the slayer's memories."

"Isn't that good?"

"Perhaps, but it can also be traumatic. InuYasha almost died when his memories returned. This must be handled with caution."

"InuYasha didn't tell me that."

"InuYasha no Baka." Shippo muttered from the ground, and then passed out again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will agree if you think it is best."

Sesshomaru nodded to Miroku then walked over to the woman. They chatted for several minutes, and then Sesshomaru bowed politely and returned.

"Regretfully, that is not the Slayer." Sesshomaru looked at Miroku sadly.

"How do you know from speaking with her for such a short time?"

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk towards the ocean again.

"Wait, answer me!"

"That woman cannot possibly be the slayer because that woman has a child. A hanyou child."

Miroku stopped and Shippo jumped up on his shoulder.

"It's not Sango Shippo." Miroku said sadly

"Yeah it is." The kit answered matter of factly

"It can't be."

"Miroku, if that isn't Sango, then why is she wearing your prayer beads that you gave Sango for Christmas?"

"What?" Miroku jogged back a little ways, the woman was now holding a small child, laughing with her. She was also clearly wearing the prayer beads.

* * *

-

* * *

_"Kagome…."_

"Kagome?"

Kagome sat up on the pallet, the white fog circling around her. By now she knew this scenario. She smiled.

"Kikyo, I'm here"

"Come Kagome, come to Goshinboku."

Kagome stood and ran out of Kaede's hut, reaching the tree in record time.

"Kagome!" Kikyo exclaimed, putting her arms around Kagome and wrapping her in a warm hug. When she pulled back she took Kagome's hand and sat with her on the roots.

Kagome was surprised; this whole friend thing with Kikyo still took some getting use to.

"You have no idea Kagome, how relieved I was when InuYasha told me you had been returned safely. I was very worried."

"You spoke to InuYasha?"

"Oh, please don't be upset because I spoke with InuYasha, you see, while you were under the spell, I couldn't reach you. When I was trying to reach Kaede, she became so upset she got sick. I was afraid of hurting you."

"Don't apologize Kikyo" Kagome smiled "I understand that I owe you one for sending InuYasha back." Kagome wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I believe I still owe you Kagome…" Kikyo looked at her seriously, sadly. "A lot more than one too."

"That's the past." Kagome touched Kikyo's hand and squeezed it.

"It is, and the present is why I have come. You can come back now InuYasha" InuYasha suddenly jumped down from Goshinboku.

"Hi" he kissed Kagome's cheek, then took her hand and sat next to her. Kagome didn't know what to be more surprised about, that InuYasha and Kikyo were in her dream, or that InuYasha had actually kissed her in front of Kikyo.

But Kikyo seemed to be in a trance.

"Kik…" Kagome started, but InuYasha stopped her with a finger, and then mouthed the words "One sec"

Suddenly, Kaede was with them.

"Kikyo?" Kaede stared, Kikyo got up to embrace Kaede "Nee-chan"

"But how are you doing this Kikyo? All of us at once? Is that not forbidden?"

"Yes, it is, but I have a tiny bit of privilege since I am guardian to the defeater's of Naraku."

"Keh! Figures" InuYasha smirked "We do all the work; someone else gets all the perks."

"InuYasha!" Kagome elbowed him

"Careful InuYasha, the subjugation necklace works in your dreams as well." Kikyo warned with a wink at a giggling Kagome.

"Why have you brought us here nee-chan?" Kaede was nervous.

"I've brought you here because of Kagome. As you know when she was in danger because of Atotori I was given permission to conduct her training in her dreams, in conjunction with Kaede working with her at putting these to use in the physical world."

"You were all taken because there is another evil rising in Atotori's place. I fear this evil could be culminating in the eventual reincarnation of Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kagome gasped

Kikyo nodded "The more of these things that are created, and then die, the closer it comes to happening. That is why it was so easy to kill Atotori. This new evil, while stronger, will likely eventually self-destruct in someway too."

"Kagome may be the only one who can stop it. We need to train her, teach her everything we can, uncover every power she may have and make her strong. Right now she has weaknesses"

Kagome nodded "I have many weaknesses."

InuYasha squeezed her hand.

"Nee-chan and I can teach you how to compensate for your weaknesses child" Kaede nodded, followed by Kikyo.

"Don't be afraid Kagome. When I am done with you you'll be ready for anything." Kagome looked at Kikyo

"Okay?" Kikyo smiled

Kagome nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Sleep tight Kagome. I must let you go now."

"Okay. Bye…" Kagome faded away, leaving Inuyasha feeling empty.

"InuYasha." Kikyo turned to him. "InuYasha…do you remember the prophecy?"

"The prophecy…from…?"

"The woman in the human yokai village."

"Oh…yeah, I do…" He did remember…"

-Flashback-

_Dai spoke_

_"In front of you both, is a great woman of dreamtime to guide her and teach her the ways of the Miko, and a woman of daytime to guide her in putting this knowledge into practice. Utilize them both carefully. Inu son, you must seek this evil while this young miko trains, so that when she is ready to face it, you will have all you need. You will have to leave her behind."_

_It was then that InuYasha had freaked out and started swearing and cursing her as a fraud. Dai had only waved her hand and told him to shut up and listen._

_"There is one you know with great jealousy, but you trust with all your heart, for you know he would never allow any harm to come to her. It is his time to protect her and others until the battle time. Inu son; listen with your heart, not your ears, because the ears lie…"_

-End Flashback-

"Yeah, I do remember. But I thought…I thought it was fulfilled, I went to Koga for help."

"InuYasha, sometimes you are very thick are you not?" Kaede shook her head. "The prophecy was not referring to Atotori, or to Koga."

"Soon InuYasha" Kikyo began "Someone will be coming to you on behalf of a friend in great need. You are the only one who can help, if you do not, all will be lost for this friend and the one he loves. You must go to them, and you must leave Kagome in the village to her training. This one who comes, you will not be willing to leave her with him, but you must not be afraid to trust him, you can trust him though you may not believe it yet."

"Who the hell is this? I just got Kagome back and now I have to leave her again? No fucking way. Especially not with someone I don't trust."

"You must InuYasha." Kaede said sadly

"Why? Why do I always have to leave her? Why do I have to do any of this?"

Kikyo looked at him sadly and put her hand on his arm.

"Because if you do not, many will very likely die."

* * *

-

* * *

Ayame was screaming.

"Kin! Kin!" Kin fell to his knees; Ayame followed him to the ground to kneel next to him.

Ayame turned on Koga "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I…"Koga looked back into the forest, only a couple feet from where they stood.

"Aya"

Aya stood as if paralyzed. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she held a huge knife in her hands, both the knife and her hands were covered in blood.

"What have I done?" Aya whispered just before she screamed and grabbed at her neck. A purple light emanated from her seemingly innocent necklace. Then it lifted and twisted slightly and broke apart as Aya broke through the spell that had been cast on her.

Aya ran forward, trying to reach Kin.

"No!" Ayame screamed, covering him with her own body

Koga pulled Aya away. When he loosened his arms she broke free and ran into theforest.

"Kin…you'll be okay. You'll heal and… "

Kin brushed his fingers over Ayame's cheek while Koga stood on the other side of the clearing looking away.

"I never regretted mating with you Ayame…never." Kin was fading, trying to say everything he could, while he could.

Ayame bent her head to his and kissed his lips.

"Me either Kin, me either."

"Ayame, promise me…"

" Anything Kin."

"You'll forgive Aya and not hurt her in retribution "

Ayame was weeping heavily now.

"I Promise. Oh Kin…hang on…please. Heal yourself." Ayame laid her head on his chest.

"Promise me Ayame"

"Anything."

"Forgive Koga, move on, and be happy."

"I Promise. I love you Kin…" Ayame stroked his cheek

"I Love you Ayame."

Kin smiled one last time, his eyes closed softly and he died.

"Kin…Kin…Oh…no Kin….NO! NO! COME BACK!"

Koga sadly looked at Ayame's shoulder, her mating mark had vanished.

* * *

-

* * *

Aya stalked into the palace, the bloody knife still clutched in her hands.

"Tricked…that little bitch…she tricked me."

"_Thank you so much for helping me find my home."_

"_You're welcome Miss Keikoku."_

"_Here, this necklace is for you."_

"_Oh, it's very pretty, but I couldn't." Aya smiled down at the precious little girl._

"_No, please, it isn't expensive, I really want you to have it, my Otou would too, and he's very appreciative of the ladies who bring me home."_

"_Ladies?" Aya smiled_

"_Yes, Otou says I have a bad sense of direction" Keikoku giggled adorably. _

"_Such a cute girl" Aya thought "And only 11, still sweet and innocent, untouched. Hopefully Kin and I will have a house full of them."_

"_Please take the necklace…it would make me ever so happy Miss Aya."_

_Keikoku clasped it around her neck, and Aya woke shackled._

Now she had followed Keikoku's orders to kill Kin, there was nothing left to lose.

Aya walked through the archway to the chambers and approached the pod.

"It's…."

Aya was grabbed from behind in a strong grip; the knife wrenched from her hand and plunged into her heart. She fell to the floor, dead.

"Yes dear Aya" The voice was feminine, deep, throaty "It's empty"

The feather was pulled from Aya's hair, and tucked into a head of hair, the back of a woman's bun.

"Excuse me Aya for taking back my feather, I realize it is rude to give a gift and then ask for it to be returned. But it could not be helped; the wind has called for its mistress."

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 31 Preview

Ummm, not sure yet.


	31. Getting By

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi who I will gladly send a double batch of homemade chocolate fudge ice cream topping in exchange for sending me Sesshomaru (and the fluff) for Valentines Day.

* * *

Note: First, Welcome aboard to _Lady Saoirse of the Isle_, my new Beta for The Search, she will be starting with Chapter 32. 

I still need a Beta for another project.

Second, Due to the fact that Reviewer's corner had to be scrapped, from now on, notes will be moved to the bottom so I can answer questions and comments. To prevent spoilers, the translation glossary will be at the bottom from now on too.

* * *

The Search

Chapter Thirty-One

_Getting By_

* * *

Ayame smoothed the hair away from Kin's face, then gently wiped away the last traces of blood and finished wrapping the blanket's around him that would serve as a shroud until he could be returned to the village for burial. Every part of her longed to follow him, yearned to take the short blade he had given her from its sheath and plunge it into her own heart. She could almost feel the peace the cold metal of the blade would bring her, the passion of her body falling over his as she gasped out her final breath and dying with her lips so close to his. 

Ayame would do it without hesitation if not for the fact that she wasn't alone.

That stinking bastard was still sitting in the clearing, refusing to leave. She hated that Ookami fucker right now more than she had ever hated anyone before. Maybe even more than the bitch who had killed her mate. Ayame lay on her side, resting her cheek for one final time on Kin's chest. She put her arm around him, cuddling against him while she cried softly and damned Koga.

If it wasn't for his presence, Ayame would have already joined Kin in the other world. But she knew without a doubt, that Koga would stop her. He was probably even gloating because in the end he had won.

Koga sat across the clearing watching Ayame sadly. He had offered to save her the pain of preparing Kin's body to return it to the village, but she had pulled her short blade and told him under no uncertain terms to leave.

He had backed off, but he wasn't about to leave her alone, it was far too dangerous. Besides, there was no way she would be able to move Kin's body by herself, least of all make the half days trip back to the village without someone to carry the body.

If Koga had been thinking clearly, he would have realized that Aya was lurking around somewhere waiting for a chance to attack. They'd had their orders, and Aya had seemed to be under a stronger spell then he, with a spell necklace like the mutts rosary that was harder to remove. As sorry as he was that the viper yokai was dead, he was grateful that Aya hadn't gone after Ayame instead.

Koga looked up at the full moon; the sound of her weeping breaking his heart even more than it already was. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku and Sesshomaru had found no villagers willing to discuss the woman with the hanyou child. This village seemed to be particularly uptight about yokai in general and the "woman who had rutted" with one was an outcast and not allowed into the village. 

Miroku couldn't help but wonder how Sango was dealing with that. Normally Sango was a strong woman with a tough fighting spirit, and she wouldn't let them run her off. After spending nearly a week watching them it was clear that Sango believed this child to be hers. But where had the child come from? How had she ended up with Sango and was this part of the trap?

Sesshomaru had visited with Sango again several times, including the child with the hopes of getting close enough to her to inspect her and find out what her heritage was. But the child was fearful of the powerful youki that radiated around Sesshomaru and wouldn't allow him to come close enough. Eventually it had gotten to the point where Sango had noticed the child's fear and began to fear Sesshomaru herself and refused to speak with him again.

Now feeling unable to help in the situation Sesshomaru suggested perhaps InuYasha being a hanyou himself might be of more assistance. Miroku agreed, but unwilling to leave Sango, stayed behind to watch over her. Sesshomaru considered the village attitude and agreed that it was a good plan.

It was beginning to eat at Miroku, being so close to Sango and not being able touch her or kiss her, or even so much as talk to her. He knew Sesshomaru was right, Sango could be hurt if forced to remember too fast, and there was the child to consider too.

But Kami, he missed her so much.

Miroku had found another small cave across the footpath where he could secretly watch over Sango and the child, and he and Shippo took turns sleeping, while Miroku would venture out in hopes of finding someone who might answer questions about when she was found.

It was on one such venture three days after Sesshomaru left that Miroku finally hit pay dirt.

"Oi, houshi." A bush behind Miroku seemed to be speaking to him.

Miroku spun around looking for the sound of the voice. Since coming to the little hamlet no one had addressed him first so it was a bit of a surprise.

"Who's there?" Miroku reached for his fang, the Mukei Kiba Sa-buru and pulled it from it intricately carved wooden scabbard. The fang transformed in burst of blue light and Miroku held in competently in one hand.

"Woah, Woah…calm down Houshi" The bush shook

"A talking bush?" Miroku questioned "I don't think so. Reveal yourself"

"No way Houshi, I don't want my hide skinned. You follow me."

"Hmm" Miroku looked at the bush. It was rather small, so whatever was hiding in it couldn't be that big. A child perhaps, or small yokai."

"Okay, but you make one wrong move and you'll be sliced to pieces."

"Oi, I get it, I get it. Shit, you'd think I was the one desperate for information on the woman and half-breed."

The bushes next to the foot path began to shake as the enigma went on the move, then stopped at a small clearing near the forest, far enough from the village.

"Now come out." Miroku warned.

"No, you put that yokai blade away. What kind of houshi are you anyway? Cavorting with yokai, half-breeds and carrying a yokai blade?"

"One who's gonna slice that bush up if you don't come out here now."

"All-right, but you remember, I'm tougher than I look. You mess with me, you'll be sorry."

Miroku was suddenly confronted by a pink balloon form that looked remarkably like Shippo.

"Shippo! Shame on you for wasting my time like this. And who's watching Sango?"

"What's a Shippo?" The balloon asked

"Quit playing around Shippo."

"I'm not a Shippo Baka!"

"Your not huh? Prove it, Shippo."

The pink balloon popped, then kicked Miroku in the forehead before landing on the ground in front of him in a lilac colored yukata with a very pretty flower pattern, light pink obi and matching hair bow.

Miroku sheathed his fang, then knelt down to the female kitsune.

"My apologies, a case of mistaken identity I'm afraid."

"I figured. I saw that pint-size kitsune you travel with" She crossed her arms into her yukata sleeves and looked smug, even though she was actually a bit smaller than Shippo.

"I'm Miroku, his name is Shippo." Miroku bowed his head.

"I'm Kuroki. I use to live around here with my folks, till …well; my Mama and Papa went to the other world about a month ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kuroki. Do you take care of yourself?"

"KEH! It aint no big thing!"

Miroku couldn't resist a smile, she was acting and sounding a little and like a certain hanyou InuYokai he knew.

"I'm sure it isn't for someone as resourceful as you Kuroki. You know, I am getting hungry though. Would you like to have lunch with Shippo and I?"

"Well, I usually catch my own and give the leftover's to some of the bigger yokai who are too dumb to catch their own, but, I don't guess having to fend for themselves once would hurt em."

"Wonderful." Miroku smiled, offering his shoulder.

"Duh! Like I'd be seen with a human?" Kuroki ran off into the bushes again and was waiting next to the cave. When Miroku arrived…she was already fighting with Shippo.

"Told you the houshi invited me Baka." Kuroki snorted, nose high in the air as she pranced past him into the cave.

"Miroku!" Shippo turned on him, completely furious "What were you thinking? That girl is…is…just plain….plain…"

"Putting on an act because she is scared and alone." Miroku smiled sadly, hoping that Shippo got the point. He did. All of them had been scared and alone at one point, until they had been found and taken in by InuYasha and Kagome.

* * *

-

* * *

Ayame woke sometime late in the night to notice that the moon had moved considerably and Koga seemed to have left. Even if he wasn't gone for good, perhaps she would have enough time to… 

She pulled the flap of blanket away from Kin's face once again and bent down to kiss his cold lips as she pulled her short blade from it's sheath.

"I'll be there soon Kin." She whispered as she sat up and lifted the blade and prepared to plunge it into her heart.

"The hell you will"

Koga's arms reached around her, trying to wrench the blade from her hand while she fought with him for control.

"Let me go Koga! Damn you fucking bastard!"

"I wont let you kill yourself damn it." He slammed her wrist against his knee, finally forcing her to drop the blade. He let go of her and she dropped onto her knees and started screaming at him.

"What the hell do you care anyway? You can't stand the sight of me remember?"

Koga tried to sit near her but Ayame brought her foot up and kicked him in the knee.

"Shit! Damn it woman! Would you quit fucking hitting me?"

"NO!" Ayame jumped to her feet and went after him, lashing out with her feet and fists, connecting a good number of times. Koga was obviously at a disadvantage because he refused to hit a woman, even one that was kicking the shit out of him. Eventually, Koga caught her around the waist and was able to restrain her.

"Damn it little girl" He puffed, winded from the exertion "When did you get so fucking tough."

"I'm not a little girl you fucking jackass" Ayame brought her elbow up, catching Koga in the jaw unaware. Ayame got away, but ceased the physical assault. She crawled a few feet away and curled up, tucking her knees under her chin.

"Obviously not, judging by your expanded vocabulary. Does your grandfather approve of that filthy mouth?"

"You're a good one to talk fleabag." Ayame shot him a glare, pulling an insult from the collection of InuYasha.

Koga growled harshly, fixing her with a fierce glare "Listen little girl, don't you dare start talking to me like the mutt."

"Or what?" Ayame started crying again "What can you possibly do to me that's worse than losing my mate? You going to kill me? Please do, you'd be doing me a favor."

Koga felt a pang of guilt, a horrible one. "Ayame…" he scooted forward and put his hand on her arm, not surprised when she batted him away.

"Hey" Koga struggled to reach as deep inside of him as he could to his innermost sincerity. He felt horrible for what Ayame was suffering and would give anything to help, if only she would let him. He scooted a tiny bit closer, and put his hand on hers,

"Ayame, I'm really sorry ...about a lot of things." Something in his voice must have been reaching her because she didn't shove his hand away.

"I'm sorry for starting that fight with Kin. If I hadn't maybe…"

Ayame lifted her head suddenly. "No, please don't say it Koga. This hurts enough without starting me thinking about all the "what ifs'."

Koga nodded, relieved to see that she was finally seeming to accept comfort. He sat quietly for a long time, just semi-holding her hand while she cried. When her crying tapered off, Koga tried again.

"Hey Ayame, I'm sorry about what I called you today, and for the things I said to you way back in my cave. I was way over the line. I know I hurt you a lot of times I just…"

"Just what?"

"Hope you'll still be my friend. I want to help you through this" Koga wiped her cheeks with the backs of his fingers. "I know it's not the same as losing a mate to death, but I know what its like to lose the one you were planning on spending your life with."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Koga, if you really want to help, could you please not bring up Kagome right now?"

Koga looked away, guilt creeping up his back again. "I wasn't talking about Kagome. I...I...well, I came after you after you left the cave that day, but I was too late."

Koga looked at Ayame again He cupped her cheek in his hand gently.

"I'm sorry you lost him Ayame, I could see how much you loved each other."

Ayame nodded "Even my mating mark went away…I didn't even know that could happen."

Her face broke again and Koga moved next to her and pulled her to his chest, Ayame pulled back at first, then relaxed against him, letting her sobbing loose.

Ayame had found a place to grieve.

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku and Shippo sat looking up at the stars. The lunch with Kuroki had been entertaining and informative. Miroku had been mistaken when he had thought earlier that the little girl kitsune was a little like InuYasha, Kuroki was, behavior-wise, his exact mirror image, right down to the last KEH. He couldn't wait to introduce her to InuYasha, and hopefully Kagome if he could convince the young kitsune girl to follow them back. The problem was the male kitsune. Shippo and Kuroki had not gotten off on the best foot, to put it mildly. 

Miroku owed it to the tiny kitsune girl to look out for her; she had solved the mystery.

Kuroki was staying in a tiny cave, really just a big hole in a rock, when she heard a man and a woman one night. One was a human lady with very long black hair, the other was an Ookami. They had left a lady, Sango, sleeping underneath some brush. That same night a lady with a little girl was running from the direction of the village, someone chasing after her. Seeing the lady, she laid the sleeping child in the woman's arms. The men from the village caught the woman and Kuroki had followed when they dragged her back to the village. A man came out of a hut and when he saw that they captured the woman he pulled out a sword and killed her.

Obviously then, when Sango woke with a child and no memory, she had to have assumed that the child was hers. She called the girl Aoi-Tenshi, because she had been wrapped in a blue blanket and looked like an angel.

"Houshi! Houshi!"

Miroku looked to see Kuroki running up the path towards them.

"Kuroki, what's wrong?" Shippo asked, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"You have to get the lady from the cave, right now! I overheard the elders talking! They are coming for the lady and the half-breed, to rid the village of them."

"What do you mean rid the village Kuroki?" Miroku asked in alarm

"They are going to kill them houshi!"

Miroku had no time for shock or outrage, his attention was drawn by approaching torches.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 32 Preview 

Ayame and Koga return to the village…to even worse news.

Sesshomaru stays behind to protect Kagome while InuYasha is needed with Miroku and Sango. Kagome and Sesshomaru surprisingly hit it off, while a new bond grows, Sesshomaru begins to have strange new feelings of his own.

Sango and Aoi-Tenshi are in serious danger!! Will Miroku, Shippo and Kuroki be able to get to them before the mob of yokai hating villagers?

* * *

-

* * *

Glossary: 

Aoi-Tenshi: Blue Angel

Kuroki: Don't know if it has a meaning or not…I just typed randomly.

* * *

Notes: 

Reading the rules, I discovered that Reviewers Corner was a violation of the rules. So, I am just going to do it this way. Screw it. Probably easier and less confusing anyhow!

* * *

_Invader Puppet  
2007-01-17  
so awesome! cant wait until the next chapter! how do you update so quickly? whatever it is, dont stop! i love how quickly you update!_

**I basically have little life. Lol Actually, I am getting a little busier these days, that's why I had to get a Beta.**

* * *

_Lady Saoirse of the Isle_  
_2007-01-17  
Cry That was so sweet at the end! Im so happy that Inuyasha finally found Kagome! So what role will koga play now that he knows whats going on as well? I wonder if he'll try and win Ayame back? Anyways until the next time keep up the great work! Update soon:D_

_------------------_

**Koga is going to be finding himself in an interesting position in part four. Ayame is totally devastated over the loss of Kin, Koga needs to be her rock and shoulder without being aggressive and pushing her too hard too fast. In other words…he has to be totally un-Koga- like. lol**

* * *

_Psycho-Sango  
2007-01-17  
__reply__frijghlkfjgjhkljmncklmb ,mnklkm so god (she can only say that much not in gibberish) kdhjfckmb,.mlknkjmlbjhoivjhbknkjbhfnknm_

**Um…sweetie, it helps to take your mittens off first.**

* * *

_Katie   
2007-01-18  
ch 28, anon.I like the story please write more. I want to know what else happens, does Miroku remember Sango and does she remember him?_

**Yes, Miroku does remember Sango, but right now Sango does not remember anything or anyone because she is still under the power of the charm behind her ear.**

* * *

_haydenlover19  
2007-01-19  
So, it's official...my family thinks I've totally lost it. You do realize that this is like...the second or third story that I have read of yours that Brought me to tears (and not in a bad way!) : )   
Right?  
lol...I went from grinning and giggling because I found that you had a new chapter up to crying in less than 3 minutes  
You should have seen the stares I got from everyone  
Anyway, Update soon: )_

**I am so thrilled to be a part of what makes your families think you are insane ! LOL Just wait till I really get going with "I &K A Love Story" **

**LOL**

* * *

_Psycho-Sango  
2007-01-20  
that was so f-ing romantic gimme the next chapter_

**Ask nice there Miss Missy! Lol**

* * *

_Lady Saoirse of the Isle  
2007-01-20  
Seriously Inuyasha no Baka! That puppy cant ever keep a good moment, can he? Oh man but that was defiantly a great chapter. I think it's great how you had Kagome ask Inuyasha to marry her and be her mate, that's so kawaii(sp?)! Cant for the next one as usual. By the way congrats on the awesome 201 reviews, you so deserve them!_

_!InuGoddess715_

_  
2007-01-20  
This chapter was sweet and FUNNY! And so typically THEM! Their little fight at the end was cute and hilarious. Those two will fight over anything. They love each other to pieces (obviously!), but they cannot go a single hour without fighting over something, even who should propose to who first. And if the other should answer...and anything else they can think of. Thwey are BOTH adorable BAKAS, lol. And I really enjoy your depictions of them. I'll be looking for the update. And I like your new pen name!_

_Invader Puppet  
2007-01-20  
ch 29, __reply__DUN DUN DUN! this is so awesome! i laughed so hard! when he said,"The real trick was making arrangements with FUCKING NATURE!" lol! i laughed so hard! please update soon! please! i dont think i can wait for very long!_

_haydenlover19  
2007-01-21  
Sigh...have I mentioned how much I love your stories?  
If I have then oh-well...because you just heard it again: )  
-------------_

**Thanks to everyone for FINALLY getting me over 200 reviews! YAY!!!**

**And, thanks for all the great comments on Chapter 29. **

**I had such a BLAST writing that chapter and there will definitely be more like it, maybe a Miroku and Sango one too. I loved InuYasha's little rant at the end with his "plan" and Kagome's last little insecurity. The proposal was originally meant to be this big romantic fluff scene where Kagome makes up for the proposal she ruined when InuYasha proposed to her…but then I got to thinking…how would InuYasha take a woman proposing to him?**

**Yeah, that would go over like a ton of bull poo in a bridal shop! This version was much more fun…don't you agree! **

**Invader Puppet..**

"_The real trick was making arrangements with FUCKING NATURE!"_

**I loved that line too.**

**-----------------**

_InuGoddess715  
2007-01-22  
WOW! Cold-blooded chapter! What happened to Aya and Kin was just awful. They were just pawns on the chessboard, I guess. As for Inuyasha, it does seem cruel that he will have to leave again so soon after he found her. I don't blame him for being upset, especially since I will be deprived of Inu/Kag fluff while he's away, lol. Seriously, that is harsh, though expected. I just hope that Inuyasha will be able to trust the man he needs to when the time comes. There is a terrible history between them, but the past has to be set aside now, especially since it seems that Keikoku has gained some Kagura-like abilities. And Kagura can be a real threat to Sessh because of his attraction to her. I'll definitely be looking for the update._

**I have all kinds of plans for my darling, the ever dreamy oh so sexy, how many ways can I say incredibly delicious, Lord Sesshomaru, Inu no Tashio of the Western Lands. lasting for sometime into the foreseeable future.**

**I might be able to squeeze in some fluff here and there too.**

* * *

_DarkPrincess-Adidas  
2007-01-23  
Woot!! Awesome story!! How the hell does Sango have a hanyou?? Tha'ts so weird!! She was only gone for 6 weeks right?? Poor Miroku pats his sexy head I shall bare his children! lol Are Inuyasha and Kags ever gonna mate! Poor dears! I like how you made Kikyo their gaurdian... something very different from other stories I've read... and your villians are so evil! I want to kill them! lol Do hurry and update!_

**I made Kikyo their guardian for the simple fact that I hate how the anime ends just as Kikyo begins to change personality wise. She really is a great character and so much kinder and softer in the manga as opposed to the anime, particularly in the later chapters.**

**Inu and Kag will eventually come together, but, dont hold your breath for a lemon. I am no longer writing lemons, the most you will see from now on is an almost lime.**

* * *

_TimeArtist  
2007-01-22  
love the story and the cliffy. Update soon. and when did Keikoku become the wind. Tell me!_

**Keikoku just popped out of her pod remember, like how Naraku changed when he regenerated his forms, Keikoku could be anything now…maybe even borrowing someone else s shape, since like Naraku, she has the power to regenerate when she wants to. She may even have adopted a new name…**

**Remember, this girl has Naraku's powers…his full powers, and Naraku was at one time able to shape shift, and it's up to ME which powers will be dominant, or lay dormant with these creations of my imagination. MUAHAHAHAHA ( I suddenly know just how Dr. Frankenstein felt lol) She also has Onigumo's twisted perversions, cunningness, and the original deceptive sweetness she had as Keikoku before she podded when she looked like a 11-12 year old child (sort of like Kanna, but not void like) I can confirm she is in the form of an adult woman now…the rest…well…, you'll find that out in Part Four, as of yet un- named.**

* * *

_xSimplicity  
2007-01-22  
Wow OO this is for all of the chapters that I've just finished reading . no time lately --' but i loved all of them please update soon!_

**Nice to see you back!**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**- **


	32. Friends Both Old And New

* * *

Disclaimer: Ever so brave, the hero InuYasha, beloved by many, known by few, owned by only two. Be it this lonely, withered writer of words? O! Tell me true!

Be not a fool! Tis only the fair Kagome, she of pure heart and love who tamed the wild heart, and Rumiko Takahashi, she who lovingly held thy quill to paper and brought to life a hanyou's tortured soul.

* * *

The Search Chapter Thirty-Two

Friends Both Old and New

* * *

InuYasha sniffed the air, there was a familiar scent lurking. One that he hated more than just about anything else imaginable. It was so familiar, it was the one he would smell first when Kikyo would be near, even before her grave soil and bones.

Death. A horribly bloody one from the scent he was picking up.

Of course in these times it was nothing to pass areas of heavy fighting and be overwhelmed by the smells of fighting; normally he would pass them by without a second thought.

They never involved themselves in the wars; they in fact went out of their way to avoid them. It was the one area where he and Sesshomaru had always agreed. The wars brought on by men, were of no concern to yokai. InuYasha agreed, even if he was half human, it was none of his concern. Even Kagome with her kind heart agreed that there were some evils that men brought on themselves. Yokai had learned centuries ago that wars were futile, and a waste of good yokai. Yes, there were small skirmishes between clans or packs occasionally, but they never resulted in the things that InuYasha and the others had seen on a daily basis in the travels. Fields of bodies and blood, stretching as far as they eye could see.

It even made InuYasha sick to his stomach.

It only took a couple of good sniffs for InuYasha to ascertain that this was not THAT kind of death. First of all, it wasn't human blood or death he smelled, it was yokai. Second, the scent's twisting around the death smell were familiar, he in fact knew all three. He just couldn't tell which one was dead. Now he had to wrestle with a choice.

Ever since Sesshomaru had shown up in the village with news of Sango and the hanyou child and the villages reaction to them InuYasha had been worried, not just Sango, but Miroku and Shippo too. InuYasha knew only too well how ugly a mob of yokai hating villagers could get. Without a doubt Miroku would charge into the middle of them to save Sango if he had to.

At the same time, InuYasha couldn't just pass by and ignore the yokai scents. While the third scent was familiar, InuYasha couldn't quite place it. The other two he knew for a fact belonged to Koga and Ayame.

InuYasha felt a strangled feeling in his throat at the thought that it could be one of them who was dead. He hated the thought of having to give the news to Kagome. She cared so much for them both.

"Admit it muttface, you care about me."

InuYasha shook his head slightly, since when did his thoughts sound like the fuckin fleabag?

Then he heard voices approaching.

"Oi, Koga, that you?" He called out

"Mutt?"

Yeah, that was wolf shit alright.

InuYasha was about to yell back in kind when they cleared the brush, he froze.

"Oi. Uh…?"

"It's my mate." Ayame whispered, wiping her cheeks,

"I'm sorry Ayame, I wasn't aware that you had been mated." InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder.

"It was just recently" Koga spoke, forcing himself to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "To Kin, the Dokueki no Shukun**"**

InuYasha was shocked. "Kin…but" Then InuYasha remembered that he had lost nearly three weeks thanks to the bastard who had kidnapped them.

"InuYasha…could you go with us to the village? There's something I need to talk to you about." Koga looked at him sadly. He had to tell InuYasha of his part in the kidnappings. At that point, if it wasn't for Ayame, he would even wish for death at the mutts hands.

"Keh," InuYasha nodded. He didn't have much time to waste, but, he couldn't not go.

* * *

-

* * *

"Miroku, we have to save Sango and Aoi-Tenshi. They're coming! Fast!" Shippo worried, trying to think of something.

"I know Shippo, I'm thinking." Miroku cursed himself for somehow losing his ability to create barriers.

"Hey runt" Kuroki nudged Shippo

Shippo glared at Kuroki "Don't call me that Baka."

"Keh. You as brave as you like to pretend?" She challenged, arms in her sleeves looking smug

"I'm braver than you are wench."

"Are you as brave as the famous InuYasha?" She put force on every syllable to stress her point.

"I'm braver than that half-breed…hey wait…how do you…"

"Talk later" Miroku missed her barb about InuYasha "Try and slow them down. Shippo, use the Kitsune Ha- fu Tessiaga, the kitsune wind scar should slow them down but not really hurt them.

Kuroki was suddenly looking at Miroku strangely, then Shippo, particularly the fang he had just pulled from his scabbard.

"Right Miroku. Come on Kuroki." Shippo ran off toward the villagers while Kuroki transformed into a huge snake and wrapped around them to restrain them as long as she could.

Miroku ran into the dark cave.

"Miss! Miss!"

He found Sango sitting far back in the dark cave sitting on the dirt floor silently rocking the child on her shoulder. She looked up at Miroku in fear.

"Who…who are you…Why do you invade my…dwelling"

"I've come to help you. The villagers are coming to attack you and the child. You must come with me now. There is no time to delay."

"I don't believe you! Men have come before claiming to wish to help, and only wanted to help themselves to me."

Miroku stepped closer into the light of the one candle.

"Do you not see? I am a man of the cloth, a houshi. I would not bother you so."

_SLAP_

Sango was confused. Why had she suddenly seen herself slapping a houshi?

"Please, the villagers are coming to kill you and the child, haven't you noticed the hostility they show?"

She had in fact. Could she dare to trust this man? He was a man of the cloth.

_RUB RUB_

_SLAP_

"_HENTAI_"

That was her voice! Did she know this man somehow? Had he attacked her before? Could that even be why she had no memory?

"Please, they will kill you both if you do not come now."

Sango looked closer into his blue eyes. A strange color for the region but not unheard of. But, he seemed afraid, nearly…

A tear rolled down the houshi's cheek.

"I can trust you."

"You can, I promise. Always. Come, before they get here."

Sango reached down quickly grabbing the basket of baby things, Miroku took it from her and they ran to the front of the cave.

They were too late. The mob of villagers stood at the entrance to the cave holding Shippo and Kuroki by the tails.

* * *

-

* * *

"Kagome, you need to concentrate."

"I'm sorry, I'm really trying to."

Kikyo sighed. "It is almost sun-up, time to stop, you may let the barrier go."

It had been almost a week and a half since InuYasha had left, two since she had started this rigorous training schedule. It was starting to drain her. She wasn't resting much, if at all when she slept. Sesshomaru and Kaede watched over her, Sesshomaru guarding her from attacks, and Kaede watching to make sure her body wasn't being over taxed. Even though she slept twelve hours a day, what she needed was a really good night of straight sleep. She was freaking pooped.

She was totally disturbed by the thought of Lord Sesshomaru being her protector while InuYasha was gone. It just seemed too weird, how many time's now had the guy tried to kill her? Then to Kagome's dismay, he was even more anal that InuYasha. As if she wasn't self conscious enough! InuYasha would at least let her go to the bathroom by herself, but Sesshomaru insisted on being right there, close enough where he could hear every sound.

When she went through the well, she was allowed so much time; if she was late she was lectured mercilessly and had to beg all the more the next time she wanted to go. And unlike InuYasha, Kagome could not "Sit" Lord Sesshomaru, nor did her pout, huge weepy eyes, or batting her eye lashes work on him like they did InuYasha.

But the upside of all this, was that they had really formed a bond, became friends. It was the fourth day after InuYasha left that the ice finally cracked but good.

_--Flashback--_

Kagome had just returned from a morning trip through the well. After the first year of trying to keep up with school work Kagome and her mother both agreed that enough was enough and switched to home schooling. Her mother had been a teacher at one time, so she would set Kagome's assignments up for four months at a time. That morning she'd had to hand them in, take a couple tests and then pick up her new work. After lunch she was suppose to work on physical training, but Kaede was called away and because of her lack of control she refused to practice with Sesshomaru.

Instead, she had set up to study underneath Goshinboku. With Sesshomaru sitting directly over her on the roots to star directly down on her. It was almost summer and Kagome was wearing a loose summer top, and his being above her like that made her nervous, that and the fact that she could feel his eyes boring into the top of her skull. Finally she threw her book down in frustration.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate knowing you are sitting there watching my every move?"

Kagome could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru smirk, but he ignored her.

"This Sesshomaru does not care."

"This Sesshomaru does not care" Kagome mimicked under her breath as she tried to go back to her book. That lasted about two seconds.

"Um…couldn't you do something instead of just staring at me?"

"What would you suggest this Sesshomaru do young miko?"

"Ugh…quit calling me 'young miko' for starters."

"And this will give this Sesshomaru something to do besides watch over you young miko?" Sesshomaru was having the hardest time keeping the smirk from his face. InuYasha was right, the miko was rather fun to tease.

"I said, quit calling me that!"

"And if this Sesshomaru refuses?"

"I'll…I'll call you something you don't like." Kagome said smugly. She already knew the name, one Inuyasha had told her about that he had called Sesshomaru that had nearly made him crap his pants.

"There is no name by which you can call this Sesshomaru that will raise my ire, YOUNG MIKO" Sesshomaru put emphasis on the last two words just to annoy her, and the corner of his mouth did quirk up slightly, fortunately it was on the side that Kagome couldn't see,

"Oh is that right…" Kagome walked up to the roots and bent slightly, sticking her chin out, hands on her hips. "…fluffy?"

Sesshomaru made a loud sound in his throat; Kagome was surprised to see the tiniest bit of pink tinge the area around the bridge of his nose. She was definitely smirking now.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her" Young miko, This Sesshomaru is Lord and Inu no Tashio of the Western Lands. A title deserving of respect and I therefore demand your respect in addressing me so.

Not to be outdone, Kagome cocked her eyebrow back at Sesshomaru. "And **this** Kagome is a powerful and respected miko who played a big part in the defeat of Naraku, the darkest evil to ever live, and I therefore demand YOUR respect in addressing me so." Then just to add a final barb, "Lord Fluffy, Inu no Tashio of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru looked into her fierce determined eyes and the fire that burned there and couldn't help but admire the girls spunk. In fact, he found her rather…what was the word… he heard it sometimes whispered in villages when he passed through with Rin. Oh yes. Adorable. The girl was rather adorable, in a bratty little sister-ish way.

"Young Miko" Sesshomaru smirked "You win."

Then they had both laughed. Sesshomaru found that he somewhat liked laughing with the miko; he liked laughing with her a great deal.

_--End flashback--_

"I'm sorry Kikyo." Kagome put her hands on her face, just about ready to cry. "I know I am disappointing you."

"Kagome." Kikyo reached for Kagome's hands "Not at all. You are progressing very well."

"I'm so tired Kikyo. I try to sleep when we aren't training, but with all the sleep during training it makes it hard."

"I know Kagome. We knew this would be hard, we had hoped your body would be able to rest while your mind trained. I'm sorry we were wrong."

"It's not your fault. Besides, this is all for my own good right? This thing, Naraku or whatever it is, it wants me doesn't it?"

"Why do you say that?" Kikyo squeezed her hands

"Since we started training, my senses have gotten stronger. I was able to sense your aura on InuYasha after…after…"

Kagome burst out in tears; Kikyo put an arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair.

"It's okay now Kagome, InuYasha is safe."

"You've talked to him? Recently I mean?" Kagome's tone wasn't accusing, like it would have been in the past.

"Several night's ago, he was well. But he misses you."

"I miss him too."

Kikyo smiled at Kagome, her smile faltered slightly.

"Kikyo? What is it?"

"A feeling. I don't know why, perhaps it is lingering guilt from my time on Earth when I walked as the undead."

"I don't understand."

"I haven't told you something Kagome, perhaps that is why there seems to be something halting your progress. I told InuYasha, but swore him to secrecy out of fear you might not believe that my motives were truly good."

"What is it?"

"It was my fault the Shikon no Tama shattered the second time."

"What? Why Kikyo? Why would you do that to me?" Kagome was crying again, she looked hurt and betrayed.

"I didn't do it **to** you Kagome, I did it for InuYasha. To give you more time together, to come together."

Kagome thought for a minute, it made sense, but oh all the trouble its caused.

"I guess I understand, but were all in so much danger now…"

Kikyo could only nod and look sad. Kagome smiled and hugged her.

"It's okay Kikyo. At least now I know I'm not as big a klutz as InuYasha claims I am."

* * *

-

* * *

The entrance into the village was horrible. When the look out's saw that it was Ayame they had at first been exciting thinking that Kin had returned, only to see InuYasha next, who had taken over carrying Kin's body to give Koga, who was bone tired, a break. They carried him directly to the yokai graveyard and InuYasha and Koga buried him next to his father, grandfather and great grandfather, there were five other Dokueki no Shukun buried there, going back centuries upon centuries. Kin would be able to rest here, he was in effect home.

Ayame had fallen asleep on top of Kin's grave, so Koga picked her up and carried her to the village and found the hut that had been Kin's and gently lay her on the futon to sleep, then he and InuYasha sat outside.

"InuYasha." Koga began, knowing that the news he was about to deliver would probably get him killed.

"I need to tell you…your not going to like it…but I hope you believe me when I tell you this because, I was NOT acting on my own free will."

"Spit it out Koga, I'll decide whether or not to kill you after" InuYasha was not liking the way this sounded at all.

"I helped Aya kidnap you and the others while I was under the same kind of spell."

"You fucking BASTARD" InuYasha punched Koga hard across the face. Then again, and again until he noticed that Koga wasn't fighting back.

"I fucking died, literally, died. Kagome was nearly raped! Miroku, he almost drowned. Who knows what's happening with Sango."

"I'm sorry" Koga was actually in tears "I…was being controlled…I didn't know. I would never have hurt Kagome, or the others. You know that."

InuYasha could only sigh. Shit, yeah, he did know that. Koga may be a real jackass, but he had honor, and when it came right down to it, InuYasha would trust him with his life.

"You didn't say you wouldn't have hurt me wolf turd." InuYasha crossed his arms into his hoari sleeves.

Koga laughed, wiping at his face "If I'd known what I was doing mutt I would kicked your ass inukkoro."

InuYasha opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by a scream. He and Koga followed the sound to just outside the village.

Chai sat in the dust Ghost like, shaking and crying.

"Chai?" InuYasha had never seen the old man like this, not even when Aya had been hurt so badly. "What is it?"

"Aya." He just kept repeating her name over and over again

InuYasha felt a chill creep up his spine as he and Koga took a torch and went in the direction Chai had pointed.

Both InuYasha and Koga, the tough hanyou and Ookami spun around and vomited, dropping their torches, leaving themselves in darkness.

The darkness was preferable to the sight behind them.

Aya's corpse lay naked and covered in her blood, her chest cut open.

Her head and heart were gone.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three Preview

Kagome and Sesshomaru's Bond grows stronger

When Dai senses trouble and sends InuYasha off to help "Friends in desperate need, hoping to redeem himself, Koga tags along leaving Ayame alone in the human yokai village. Something that turns out to have been not a great idea.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kuroki and Aoi-Tenshi are to be executed when the headman returns, but will InuYasha and Koga beat him there, or will someone else save the day

And Someone's Gonna get Married/Mated!!!

* * *

-

* * *

The Conclusion

Of

Part Three: Four Corners!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And Look for Part Four, Coming Soon……….

If I ever think of a name for it!

* * *

-

* * *

Notes:

_cookie tirone  
2007-01-24_

_Are you going to create some sort of conflict between Inuyasha and Sesshy over Kagome. The way you say make me think that. Sesshy alone with Kagome? but maybe I am mistaking but it will be funny and interesting. Anyway, Good chapter and make Koga suffer more for Ayame. Poor thing after going through so much crap she deserve a little pay back against Koga._

**As far as Inu/Kag/and Sesshy, as you read in this chapter, Sesshy and Kag are going to get close but not in that way. As far as jealousy, there might be some initially, but really I think InuYasha along with everyone is going to be more amused and maybe even kind of confused by the odd relationship of the two. I'm planning on having fun with this, and it is going to be strictly a big brother/little sister relationship. **

**Koga is suffering plenty at the moment, not only is there the guilt of what happened way back in the cave that chased Ayame away in the first place, but knowing he kidnapped four pretty good friends, one of which is the woman he claimed to love, and then on top of that because he picked a fight with Kin over Ayame (which he was totally in the wrong for, btw and he knows this too) , Aya was able to sneak up and attack and kill Kin, and ended up dead herself.**

_------------------------------_

_Wudelfin  
2007-01-24  
you have really done a great job keeping out interest. can't wait until the next update. btw the trainin Sango went through would be second nature so cant wait for the showdown_

**Thanks for the mention, you helped me solve a plotting problem!**

_-------------------------------_

_InuGoddess715  
2007-01-24  
Good chapter. I feel so bad for Ayame; it seems that she really did love Kin. And Koga has got a lot of work to do...and he deserves every bit of it. As for Sango, her story sounds really interesting, and Kuroki seems adorable. You said that she's almost a clone of Inuyasha personality-wise; I just hope that she didn't inherit his potty mouth as well, lol. Good as always, and I hope to see more from you soon._

**The addition of Kuroki and what I have planned for her is going to be really fun and cute if I can get it to work in with the other plot. That mixed with the weird relationship of Kagome and Sesshomaru should make for a few fun chapters. Then there is always the usually "sit" fun and Miroku's butt grabbing escapades…well, if they survive the Part Three Finale anyway! LOL**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *


	33. The Last Charm

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi; this fan fiction writer only borrows her wonderful characters often for the pure simple pleasure of making them as miserable as possible for the enjoyment of herself and others.

* * *

-

* * *

The Search-

Chapter Thirty-Three

Part Three-

The Last Charm

* * *

-

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru paced around the well waiting for the young miko to return. She had been gone for five days after leaving suddenly without word to anyone one morning right after her dream training had finished. She had only managed to escape him because he had slipped out to check on Jaken and Ah-un thinking she was sound asleep and still training. 

Since that time he had run through every emotion he knew of, and some that he had only heard existed in rumors but had never experienced him self. At first he thought it was perhaps a joke, since that day under Goshinboku they had begun to tease one another occasionally and the young Miko had in fact bet him that she could sneak out and be gone through the well before he even knew she was gone…if she really wanted to. But this was no joke.

Sesshomaru had felt some kind of distress coming from her.

That was when he became concerned. He didn't know anything about the future. Were their yokai there that might be after the miko? For all he knew perhaps they never were able to destroy this rising evil and it still lurked somewhere in the future seeking her out to destroy her. Or maybe this evil had somehow discovered it could pass through the well.

Sesshomaru was becoming distressed himself, his mind was not calm and organized as it normally was, and finally he had voiced his concerns to the old miko Kaede the night before. She had actually laughed at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru" She patted his shoulder "Do not panic"

Was that what he was doing? Panic? Sesshomaru had never done such a thing in the centuries since his birth.

"You are only worried about Kagome, that's what you do when something might possibly be wrong with a friend."

"Worry? Ridiculous! This Sesshomaru has never experienced such an emotion. Worry is for weak yokai and humans." He scoffed.

"Tell me, why do you guard Kagome so closely? You do not even let her out of arms length to take care of her personal needs, though you know this embarrasses her."

"This Sesshomaru promised InuYasha the miko would be well cared for."

Kaede almost laughed out loud when Sesshomaru actually looked away from her.

"Are you sure this is all? You do not seem able to meet my eyes of a sudden. Seems to me over the last stretch of days that you and Kagome had become rather fond of one another."

"This Sesshomaru is keeping his promise…." Under Kaede's eye Sesshomaru felt under intense scrutiny, that combined with Kagome's odd disappearance worked on him. "I have become somewhat fond of the miko. Though this Sesshomaru finds her to be so exasperating at times I would like to paddle her."

Now Kaede had to laugh. "InuYasha will tell you, that is Kagome's most endearing quality. Worry not Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome is a responsible girl, she would not have run off and stayed away, were it not for a good reason."

"Sesshomaru? Is that you up there?" Sesshomaru heard the voice of the very one they had been discussing behind him, down inside the well.

Sesshomaru whipped around to see Kagome standing in the bottom of the well.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha sat outside watching the sun rise, wondering if Kagome was watching too. He could have been to the coast by now if he hadn't stopped the afternoon before, and then agreed to stay in the village over night. Damn it, the only thing he wanted was to get back to the fucking village. Back to Kagome. He had the worst feeling that something was wrong, something with her. 

He knew Sesshomaru was taking good care of her, bastard his half-brother may be at times, but one thing the Inu no Tashio was, was a yokai who had never failed to show great honor. Deep down, InuYasha knew that Sesshomaru would trade his life for Kagome's if he had to.

It was odd, to imagine that one could go from attempting to take the girls life on numerous occasions, to being willing to die for her, in what was really not that much of a space of time. Many still would not believe it possible and would think he was a fool for trusting his intended in the care of one who had tried to kill her. But, they didn't know what InuYasha knew. Sure, there was the prophecy, but there were false prophets all over these parts spewing their 'wise and great' knowledge from coast to coast, had InuYasha had to just depend on the word of Dai he would not have left Kagome with Sesshomaru, not even with the assurances of the elder Chai.

But there was more, something between Sesshomaru and Kagome. He had long felt an undercurrent between the two, not of physical attraction, if InuYasha had sensed something like that he would have shoved Tessiaga so far up Sesshomaru's ass he would have split the fucker clean in two and not regretted it a bit. And Kagome, InuYasha knew perfectly well where her love and devotion lie, and he trusted Kagome more than he had trusted anyone in his life. Even Kikyo.

No, this thing between Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed to be more of a mutual respect for one another.

"Fuuuuck Fuuuuuuuuuuck fffuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" InuYasha moaned miserably "I misses youuuuuu Kagomeeeeeee." InuYasha whimpered his ears flat, pout firmly in place.

"Mutt, I always knew you were baka, but I didn't know you were a pathetic whiner too." Koga kicked InuYasha's feet so he would move them and let him through. InuYasha obliged, then shot Koga a dirt look. Bastard and his shitty sense of timing. InuYasha was trying to decide if he should kill his quick or make him suffer when Chai and Dai reached the hut, puffing with the exertion of getting there quickly.

"InuYasha-sama, Koga-sama" Chai puffed. Koga rushed into the hut and came out with two wooden crates suitable for them to sit on. "Thank you Koga."

"What is it? You seem upset."

"InuYasha" Dai began "You still have friends away from you do not?

InuYasha nodded.

"Are they near the coast?"

InuYasha jumped to his feet" Yes. What the fucking hell is going on? What did you see old woman?"

"Stay calm InuYasha-sama, please." Chai encouraged. InuYasha blinked his eyes closed then opened then.

"InuYasha, You must go to them at once. Do not tarry along the way and let nothing delay you. Their life is in your hands."

"What's happening? Can you tell me that?" InuYasha felt worry creep up his spine. He wanted to run, but he didn't want to run straight into a trap either.

"I saw the man and woman, a houshi and his woman. The three yokai children with…wait, two yokai and one hanyou. There are many bodies around them, dragging them off in shackles. They are to be killed."

"When?" Inuyasha felt panic jerk his muscles into the desire to flee.

"This I can not tell you, I could not see a time."

"Then how do you…"

"I saw you InuYasha at sunset, throwing their ashes into the sea."

"Fuck!"

InuYasha ran inside for his hoari and was tying everything into place when Koga joined him.

"I'm coming too."

"Why? So you can dump them someplace else to be slaughtered bastard?" InuYasha looked up at Koga's face, he had tears in his eyes.

He put his hand on Koga's shoulder apologetically "Let's go"

"Go ahead, I'll catch up, I gotta tell Ayame."

InuYasha nodded and took off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

-

* * *

"Miko, Where the hell have you …" 

"Please! Please don't be mad, and please don't yell. There is a really good reason and I'll tell you in minute, but first could you come down and help me out, it really hurts when I try to climb."

Sesshomaru nodded and jumped down into the well, he wrapped his arm around Kagome and effortlessly lifted her out. Now out in the sunlight he could see that her color was very pale and she seemed to have lost a bit of flesh. He didn't need to ask now, he could tell that she had been very, very sick.

"You've been quite sick Kagome."

Kagome nodded motioned towards the village, they began walking.

"Yes, I had something called appendicitis. The appendix is a thing inside right here" Kagome pointed "mine got inflamed, kind of swollen and infected. So I had to go to a special healer and have it taken out. But with this sort of thing, you have to stay with the healer in a hospital for a couple days."

"And you are okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran off without telling anyone. I'd been having stomach aches for two days, I a almost got sick a couple times, but I thought it was stress from being overtired with all the training and stuff. Before I went to bed I threw up, so I suspected I was coming down with something, but I woke up with the most horrible pain. I had a feeling it was more serious that stress, so I took off."

"This Sesshomaru senses there is something you are not saying."

Kagome groaned inwardly. What the hell was the dead with these damn Inu and their senses anyway? It wasn't fair to the rest of the living things on earth to give so much advantage to them and make the others lack.

"Has everyone been well here? How is Rin? I hope she found something to keep her…"

"Young miko, you will not change the subject."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes Lord Fluffy. Anything you say Lord Fluffy."

Sesshomaru's lips quirked slightly. "This Sesshomaru is waiting."

"And This Kagome is supposed to care…Why again?"

Sesshomaru shot her a look that told her he wasn't going to loose attention by playing either.

"Okay, but it's no big deal, it's just … if I had waited too much longer to go to the healer, it would have been much worse."

"Why?"

"If the appendix ruptures, you know, breaks open, the infection can get out in the body and make you pretty sick." With Sesshomaru's help, Kagome sat on the ground under a shade tree not far from Kaedes hut, she didn't want to have this conversation in front of the old miko, she was positive she had enough already.

"How sick." Sesshomaru sat across from Kagome, not allowing her to look away, forcing her to look him in the eye.

She shrugged "Sick."

"Damn it, answer this Sesshomaru. How sick?"

Kagome was shocked by his tone, he sounded angry on the surface, but underneath was concern, worry….fear. She knew that they had become friends in the past few weeks since InuYasha had left, bonded, actually become somewhat of best friends. If someone cared didn't you owe them the truth always?

"If I had waited until morning to go home, my appendix would have ruptured, and I could have possibly died."

Kagome stared at the ground, tearing tufts of grass out and ripping them in half with her fingers. A clawed hand reached out for hers and clasped them tightly, and then gave a strong firm squeeze.

"I am very glad Kagome, that you did not wait until morning."

Kagome looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru, turning one of her hands up to squeeze his back. Her throat clenched a little, warning her that she was about to turn into a blubbering idiot. Then, Kagome realized something.

"Hey, you didn't refer to yourself as 'this Sesshomaru'" Kagome was nothing short of amazed, her eyes were as huge as a five year old in a candy store.

Sesshomaru stiffened, suddenly realizing how much he HAD let himself loosen in the last few minutes. It was positively disgusting behaviour and he realized he absolutely had to regain his dignity immediately.

"You are obviously mistaken young miko."

"And you called me Kagome too!" She began to grin

"You are mistaken young miko"

"No way, you did it before too…when I first came back through the well."

"Ridiculous, This Sesshomaru would never use such a form of address."

"Yeah yeah. Save it Fluffy." Kagome grinned grabbing her back pack. This called for a celebration. She pulled two Hershey's bars out of her back pack and offered one to Sesshomaru. He looked at her like she was nuts.

"Come on Sesshomaru, I know you said you don't like human food, but, try this…its really good. InuYasha loves it." She broke a piece off her own and offered it to him.

"InuYasha is a hanyou." Sesshomaru stuck his nose up, refusing.

"Shippo likes it, so does Koga." Kagome wove it under his nose, hoping the smell would entice him.

"The Kitsune is a child, the Ookami is a baka."

"You know FLUFFY there are lots of things you might like if you tried them." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru.

"Young Miko, You will not…" Sesshomaru was cut off as Kagome shoved a piece of the chocolate bar into his mouth.

"Hush and chew on that instead of my hide for a change would you please."

Sesshomaru was outraged, looking around for a place to spit the offending object that had invaded his cavity. Then it began to melt and the rich sweet flavor flowed over his taste buds. Sesshomaru was amazed, he had never experienced such a flavor.

Kagome, having noticed his delight with the chocolate was looking at him with a cocky grin on her face. Sesshomaru stood and helped her to her feet, handed her the backpack and proceeded to pluck the chocolate out of her hand.

Both the unopened bar that she had offered him, and the remainder of hers, then sped up so he was a few feet in front of her while he devoured the chocolate, walking backwards to tease.

"Hey, give that back, that's mine!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagome jogged a bit to catch up, when she almost had, Sesshomaru jumped back so he was well ahead of her.

"You ...LORD FLUFFY DOUGHHEAD!" Kagome squinted at him, causing Sesshomaru to laugh out loud.

* * *

-

* * *

"Shut your bastard half-breed up bitch or I will cut its fucking throat" 

Sango struggled desperately to quiet Aoi-Tenshi's crying, but the more the guards yelled the more upset the little girl became.

"Shhhhh. Shhhhhh mama's tenshi, sleep mama's tenshi, please."

The shackles around her tiny ankles didn't help matters in the least.

They were all shackled, sitting side by side, to the cave walls, including the tiny girl. Shippo and Kuroki were also shackled around the neck, stopping their shape shifting tricks from being of any help. They had fallen asleep sometime late in the night.

Now as dawn approached Miroku glared at the guards with distain. The girl was not even able to walk, yet she had been shackled as well. Miroku didn't even want to know where they had found shackles so tiny, or why it was they had them on hand. He knew without a doubt they had been used before.

"Shhh, Tenshi, please" Sango pled desperately with the child, afraid the guards would carry through with their debts "Shhhhh baby"

A guard stalked back to them and put a blade in Sango's face.

"This is your last warning bitch. Shut that half-breed up or I'll slice it in half now and take away all the elders fun."

Sango looked up at the guard, tears rolling down her face.

"How can you be so evil? She's just a child."

"A child pah! Yokai spawn! An abomination created when a whore rutted with a beast."

"How dare you!" Miroku tried to strike the guard but only found himself pushed back and then punched over and over again in the gut.

Miroku half lay on his side gasping for air and mumbling to him "If I still had my Kazanna I guarantee you I wouldn't hesitate to use it on you two."

Miroku didn't realize that Sango could hear him too.

"_KAZAANA!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_Hey Sango! Watch!" A little boy tossed a sickle in the air and caught it behind his back_

"_Kohaku no!"_

_FATHER!_

_KOHAKU WHAT ARE YOU….HOW CAN YOU…_

"_InuYasha! You killed the people in my village, now I've come to kill you!"_

"_Sango, you could come with us…"_

"_You buried the people from my village? I will go with you. Thank you"._

"_Kohaku, I'm going to send you to the other world"_

_And then I will join you…_

_SLAP_

_KAZAANA_

_No! Miroku you'll be poisoned!_

"_Miroku, please…don't die….hang on…Miroku!"_

_SLAP!_

"_Kirara…I know this isn't the way you want to be."_

"_All the same, I'm going to stay with InuYasha…even if he becomes a full yokai."_

"_I'm afraid I've overused my Kazaana. Go on Sango, go on without me Sango."_

"_No! If you can come with me…then let me die here with you!"_

"_I've barely begun…Sango if we defeat Naraku and I survive…will you live with me…and bear my children"_

"_Yes!"_

"_You…You will? Ten even twenty?"_

"_Miroku You'll stop womanizing right?"_

_Guess not, Hentai pig_

"_NO MIROKU!"_

"_Sango, what's the point of living with this curse, if I can't use it to save the life of the woman that I love?"_

A tear rolled down Sango's cheek as she smiled and looked at Miroku, when their eyes met there was a quick flash of glittery light behind them as the charm fell from behind Sango's ear.

"Miroku…I'm so sorry. If I hadn't hesitated in the cave…"

"It's okay Sango, we've been in worse situations than this."

Sango smiled "I remember." She leaned over to kiss Miroku quickly. When she pulled back she noticed that the sun had risen and the guards were coming with the keys.

Their hour of execution had arrived.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and Koga reached the outskirts of the village just in time to see the backs of Miroku and Sango and the others as they were being lead into the village. 

"Son of a bitch mutt, do you hear that?" Koga slumped against a hut at the edge of the village.

"Keh, that's one fucking blood thirsty lot, and they call us animals." InuYasha pulled Tessiaga from its sheath.

"Fuck, there's a lot of em. Listen mutt, I know how you all are against hurting humans and all that shit, but…I mean…fuck there's a lot of them."

"Fleabag, if it comes down to it, Miroku, Sango and Shippo and that hanyou brat come first."

"Gotcha mutt."

"Just whom are you planning to kill?"

InuYasha spun around to come face to face with a startlingly beautiful female white tiger yokai and a human man. The woman's hair was so long it brushed the backs of her feet, meeting the bottom of her ice blue yukata. The Yukata matched her eyes perfectly.

"What business is it of yours?" InuYasha glared in their direction

"We have business here that we not allow you to interfere with InuYokai hanyou."

There was something odd in the way she had said hanyou, she was full yokai and from her manner of dress she appeared to be aristocratic, yet there was not a single trace of disdain in her voice.

InuYasha decided to go on instinct.

"Are you here for the hanyou child?"

From the look of surprise in both the man and woman's eyes Inuyasha knew his instincts were right.

"How do you know of this child?"

"The village elder is about to execute it, along with my friends"

The female yokai's stoic expression hadn't broken, yet she clung to the man.

"And you are here to rescue your friends, yet you have time to stand talking?"

"Keh, you interrupted me bitch, remember?"

The female was almost amused, it wasn't often she met yokai willing to speak plainly to her.

"Do you know of whom you address hanyou? I am Princess Keynnia of the Southlands. This is my human mate, Nuri"

" Princess eh? That supposed to impress me? I'm a fuckin Lord, Koga's a fuckin prince, my brother's a Lord who if he gets his ass killed sticks me with being Inu no Tashio of the Western Lands. Big fucking deal.….now we gonna argue a bunch of bullshit or figure out how to get them out of this shit?"

"Of course. I can do this myself if you would allow me, would you mind backing me up just in case?"

"Oi princess whateverthefuckyournamewas, give me one reason why I would do that?"

The man stepped forward, his arm around Keynnia.

"Because Muniku is our daughter. And because the one who wishes to kill her, is my Otou."

* * *

-

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome had just returned through the well, returning from a follow-up doctor's appointment. She had been back almost a week now and she was feeling great, still a little sore at the incision sight and the itching from the healing was making her crazy, but aside from that she was great. 

"You are earlier than you thought you would be little miko" Sesshomaru commented "Do you need me to come down for you?"

"Um, hang on Lord Fluff-meister, let me try it myself first."

Kagome climbed out of the well on her own for the first time since her surgery.

"Yay! I finally did it."

Sesshomaru began walking toward the village. "It is a good thing that you did young miko, for after that abuse to this Sesshomaru's dignity, this Sesshomaru would have had no choice but to drop you on your bottom in vengeance."

Kagome laughed "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"It would depend."

"On?"

"If you remembered what you promised this Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled and dug into her backpack, she pulled out a box and handed it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome grinned and then waved and ran into the hut ahead of him to catch a nap before she had to train with Kaede.

Sesshomaru sat down under the shade tree and opened the box, determined to enjoy his chocolate this time, unlike the other day when he ended up having to hand it over to Rin and pretend Kagome brought it for her to avoid listening to Jaken's big mouth.

* * *

-

* * *

Sango was frantic as they were lead out into the center of the village. Their shackles were attached to heavy wooden planks buried deep into the ground, with just enough left out to bind prisoners to while they waited for their turn with the blade. 

The elder practiced decapitation as his means of execution.

Sango screamed and tried to hold on when the guards approached her and grasped the screaming child from her arms.

"Let go Bitch!"

"No! No!"

Another guard came forward and grabbed onto Sango's other arm and they both pulled while the other guard pulled on the child. Tired of waiting the elder signaled to a fourth guard who approached and punched Sango in the stomach, in reflex her grip loosened and Tenshi was pulled free.

The elder took the child and stripped it bare, then examined her, finally finding what he wanted on her scalp, he pulled something out of her hair and a pair of adorable white ears sprung up on her head.

"Look all of you!" The elder yelled holding the child over his head "As I told you this is a…."

The elder was stopped in mid sentence as Tenshi chose the perfect moment to let loose her bladder and peed on the elders head and face.

The elder angrily wiped his face with his sleeve, looking pissed enough to strike the child while some in the crowd openly laughed.

He lifted Tenshi again, in front of him this time.

Then laid her down on the small table, and picked up the small, extremely sharp machete.

"This abomination is the spawn of a yokai! The result of a forbidden and unholy coming together of a beastly yokai whore who enchanted and possessed a human. In order to save the human soul trapped in this evil creature it must be split in two…"

"Over my dead body." Keynnia stepped from behind a hut in all her regal glory. "You will drop that blade, give me my daughter and let these people and their yokai friends free."

"I will do no such thing yokai whore! Leave this village at once!"

"Do you have any idea who you're FUCKING WITH old man?" Keynnia's voice was more like a roar at that point.

"Perhaps I should transform and Rip your throat our along with every person in this fucking village."

A woman yelled from behind the elder. "How dare you come here! How dare you after you deceived us and enchanted our son from us!"

"I was not deceived Okaa. Drop your delusions before someone else gets hurt"

The man walked closer to the altar, Keynnia on his arm "Give Muniku to us and free those innocent people, I will personally see you dead before the sun is high in the sky."

The guards circled around the couple and InuYasha and Koga decided that it was no longer time to just play back up.

"Oi!" InuYasha landed only a few feet away from the couple, Koga on the other side.

"Back the fuck up."

The guards looked at him and laughed.

"It's another half-breed, what kind of power do you have scrawny little boy like you or are you a girl with that pretty face?"

A little voice came out of the crowd "InuYasha aint no girl you fucking dumbass!"

Only Shippo knew it came from the girl kit next to him.

Koga whistled "You baka fuckers really got yourselves a death wish don't you?"

The men just snickered again.

"What ya wearing under that dress sweetheart?" one of the guards taunted Koga.

"I think they do." InuYasha cracked his knuckles, the guards gulped a little when they got a glimpse of his claws.

"Enough! This is your last chance old man, GIVE ME MY CHILD" Keynnia's voice was definitely a roar now.

The old man lifted the blade over his head, preparing to bring it down on the child. In seconds Keynnia had transformed, leaped over the distance and pounced on him, sinking her fangs into his throat. His wife began to reach for the blade and Keynnia let loose with a loud earth shaking roar, sending everyone running for cover.

Keynnia transformed again, and then reached with shaking hands for her child. She seemed to undergo another transformation just them as she smiled and her face beamed pure joy.

She glanced at InuYasha as he ran forward to free the others and smiled. "Never fuck with a white tiger mother protecting her cub."

InuYasha grinned back, then felt Nuri put his hand on InuYasha's should, then shook his hand in thanks for his help in saving his daughter.

InuYasha freed Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kuroki from the shackles.

"Oi, who are you runt girl? You find a woman Shippo?"

"I….I….I ….." Kuroki stuttered oblivious to Shippo's angry ranting behind her. She couldn't believe it, finally meeting THE InuYasha face to face, THE InuYasha of legend that her uncles had told her stories about her whole life, bravest warrior ever, defeater of the evil yokai that many had died trying to defeat, and he had done it single handedly, with just a rusty old sword!

THE InuYasha, Kuroki was face to face, real face to face with her hero…and he was absolutely dreamy! Those eyes! All that hair! Oh Kuroki just knew one day she was destined to be InuYasha's mate! She just had to be patient, Just a little while until she was old enough. She sighed deeply, her eyes full of hearts stars and glittery little things.

Shippo looked on and rolled his eyes

"Hey InuYasha! So, was I right? Was it Kagome?"

Kuroki's ear's perked up slightly, Kagome was the Miko, the tag along who really didn't do anything but annoy her hero, InuYasha.

"Keh, yeah it was runt. That nose of yours is maturing pretty good."

"I knew it! Um… is she okay now?"

"Yeah, she's great. She misses everyone, even you."

"I miss her too; I can't wait to have everyone back together again. I bet you miss her too, huh InuYasha."

Kuroki's ears went on full alert

"Keh, what makes you say that runt?"

Shippo laughed "Because I know you InuYasha no baka.Your probably sitting around whining at night, ohhh Kagomeeee, I misss you, I love you!!"

What was this? Kuroki felt a surge of annoyance building in her chest. Did this Kagome have designs on HER InuYasha?

InuYasha couldn't resist a grin "Shut up runt or I'll thump ya all the way back. C'mon, let's go talk to everyone and see when we'll be ready to head out."

"I'm ready to go now."

"Keh, me too."

"Knew ya missed Kagome Baka."

"Maybe a little"

"Maybe more than a little" Shippo laughed "Cause you love her and your gonna marry her and have about ten gazillion pups with her."

InuYasha flipped Shippo over to carrying him by his feet as they walked over to where Miroku and Koga stood talking.

Kuroki watching InuYasha's retreating back with a breathless sigh.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Oh InuYasha! I love you! I Love you! I Love You!!"

She wiggled her toes where he had actually touched her when he tool the shackles off of them.

"I can't wait till I am grown up and you can be all mine InuYasha." The Houshi had already given her the invitation of a life time, travel and live side by side with the handsome famous hero InuYasha? What girl wouldn't die for that privilege?

Kuroki wrinkled her nose. That Kagome sounded like trouble, a home wrecker trying to wiggle her way into claim the future mate that Kuroki had already chosen for herself.

KEH! As if! InuYasha was a famous hero Hanyou! No one of any fame or dignity would be caught dead with a human mate.

Well, Kuroki would take care of her. She knew just how to handle girls like little Miss Kagome home wrecker miko-yeah-right-she-wishes!

* * *

-This is the end of Part Three Four Corners!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Kind of... 

I had no idea this was going to go as long as it did, I'm up to 22 word pages here, and, if I don't get away from this computer soon, I am going to start having print outs instead of dreams. Sometime in the next few days I will be posting an epilogue to wrap up some loose ends, it SHOULDN'T be chapter length, but, who the hell knows with me.

I hope you've enjoyed Part Three: Four Corners half as much as I have enjoyed bringing it to you, thanks for the reviews, sometimes I swear I am ready to fall off my chair laughing! LOL I finally have a mental outline and a maybe title for Part Four, which I will announce at the **end** of the epilogue. Part four will likely start next week, Feb 2 or 3 at the latest I think!

Puppy Love--

CJ

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_InuGoddess715  
2007-01-25  
Good chapter. I hope Inuyasha and Koga get there in time to save Miroku and the others (I'm pretty sure they will; you're having too much fun torturing everyone to kill them off and stop the fun, LOL). As for Sesshomaru and Kagome...TOO CUTE! Even in the canon, Sesshomaru seems to have an unusually high tolerance when it comes to dealing with Kagome and her smart mouth. He only really tried to kill her twice, and she smarts off to him nearly every time they meet; that is extremely high tolerance for him, LOL. So, I really like how they've become friends here. It was fun seeing the great demon lord laugh and actually tease someone. But, poor Inuyasha...I have a terrible feeling that those two are going to team up at some point and play terrible tricks on the poor guy. They have more important things to do now, but when it's all over...they could have so much FUN! I'll be looking for the update._

**All I will say at this time is that Part four, ….is going to be a blast to write.**

_Wudelfin  
wow, maru sees a little sister in the 'Young Miko'. snicker LOVE this new dynamic!! as for the kits..dang it I was hoping for some good old fashion slap stick. hell let them work together on that...as for the infant hanyo...(kawaii!) what is it dang it (does it have cute ears?...hm bats eyes)_

**Sadly, Muniku the Hanyou infant, was a short term character, however,she may make an occasional guest appearance as I have become a bit fond of Princess Keynnia. And now that I killed off Kin and Aya I have an opening for a new non-cannon couple to heap all the worst torture on. lol**

_Invader Puppet  
awesome! i think kuroki is so funny. love this story! i serioulsy freak out when i see that you have updated lol. storys never make me freak out when i see that they are updated! so im guessing that the mate/married is kagome and inuyasha, i could be wrong, but thats what i think it is. and are you gonna do a realation ship with koga ans ayeme? i thought this was so funny. i actully spit my soda out when i saw this, "And THIS Kagome" lol. this kagome...lol! awesome job and cant wait for the next chapter!_

**You haven't seen anything yet with Kagome and Sesshomaru, and InuYasha may even get involved in this too…but who's side will he take? Hmmmm**

**Ayame is newly widowed, so, she and Koga MAY come together eventually, but right now it is too soon.**

**Kuroki is going to be a hilarious handful, and she and Shippo are going to be like a match and gun powder for a while…so look out.**

_Sakurascorpion19  
UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! You are one of the best writers I've come across! GREAT WORK!_

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw!!! So nice to hear, thanks!**


	34. Epilouge to Four Corners Goshinboku

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the creation of the amazingly talented Rumiko Takahashi, I am but a simple fan and admirer of work, particularly the simply amazing Lord Sesshomaru, I wanna be kissed by you…Just you and nobody else but you, I want to kissed by you, aloneeeeeeeee….Boop boop dee do!...

* * *

The Search

Chapter 34

Epilogue to Four Corners:

Goshinboku

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome sat on the roots of Goshinboku watching the amazing sunset begin it glorious debut. It was hardly the romantic moment one might imagine, especially considering he had just returned to the village just the day before in record time after nearly killing himself and the two kits that traveled with them in his haste to get back to her. 

Regardless of the fact that it had started out that way, just the two of them high up in his favorite bough in the ancient tree, it hadn't lasted long. After the invasion of first the little girl kitsune, the boy came screaming after her trying to get her because he suspected she had raided his candy stash. In order to keep them from killing one another, InuYasha and Kagome had returned to the ground and then the best friend had shown up with his ward in tow.

Eventually each had a jabbering kitsune in their lap, while Kagome and his big tough Taiyokai older brother insulted one another mercilessly and argued about which was better…chocolate with almonds, or without. Rin sat quietly giggling at the baka adults, she liked the chocolate too, when she actually got some.

InuYasha had been more than ready to leave the village of yokai haters once Miroku, Sango and the others were safe. He had a horrible distain for that place and wished never to return there again, even if Sesshomaru, Princess Keynnia and her mate Nuri were able to rally enough support to overthrow the current ruling counsel.

Even Kagome had sadly agreed it was probably a good thing that Keynnia had dispatched the elder. No one knew where his deep hatred for yokai came from, but it ran deep and dangerous. So deep that he had been willing to kidnap, shackle and murder his own grandchild.

The elder had been beyond livid when he discovered Nuri, his only child, had mated and married a yokai. That they had attempted to hide her heritage had in the end only made matters worse. When the deception was discovered and Nuri refused to cast off his wife, he was cast out of the village and told to never return.

It was only a freak accident that had put little Muniku into his hands. They had traveled high into the east, not wanting to draw too much attention being that close to the north, they traveled with only a small group broken down into two that traveled a small space apart. Muniku's heritage was hidden with a spell charm, only yokai would be able to see her true identity. Her nurse was human and heavily guarded as she was in the second grouping.

They had just begun the journey home when their envoy had been attacked by 'bandits.'; Nuri suspected they had actually been men sent by his father. The two groups had been separated, and when they found the group with Muniku and her nurse, everyone was dead. But the nurse had escaped with the child…unfortunately; the only place to go was north. They had immediately gone to confront Nuri's father, but the child was nowhere to be found. She had just vanished…until they heard a rumor of a strange woman living outside the village with a hanyou child and no yokai mate.

InuYasha sighed, catching Kagome's attention.

"InuYasha? You okay?" She caught his hand and squeezed it.

InuYasha hated thinking about that damn village, but it was better than thinking about the fact that Ayame had gone to Kin's grave right after they had left and tried to kill her self. She was okay now, someone found her just before she was able to hurt herself but Chai had taken her into his house and arranged to have her watched constantly until they returned. She was also sedated with herbs from Dai. Koga was with her now, and of course was blaming himself.

The village was still shaken over losing Kin and Aya, not to mention the gruesome way Aya had been found.

InuYasha couldn't blame them one fucking bit. InuYasha hadn't told Kagome the details; he didn't see the need in upsetting her. Just that Ayame was upset and Koga was with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gave a squeeze back and then let go just in time to catch Kuroki before she fell off his knee, accidentally of course.

"I was just thinking about Sango." It was partly true anyway.

"I don't think I have ever seen her so sad." InuYasha shook his head sadly, smiling a little while Kuroki pulled his hands around her and snuggled down into his arms and closed her eyes. He couldn't believe how sweet Kuroki was, adorable and totally un-Shippo like.

"I wish I would have been there to help her, I can't even imagine how hard it would be to think you have a child one minute and the next find out she isn't yours."

"Miroku's with her, if anyone can help her, it's him."

"Did he say where they were going?" Kagome smiled, watching InuYasha play with Kuroki's curls while she slept on his lap.

"No, just that they would only be a day or two behind me. But I have my suspicions"

"Which are?"

"I think Miroku went to turn in his robes to Master Mushin."

"You don't really?!" Kagome grinned excitedly

"I can't think of a better way to put a smile back on Sango's face."

"O!! I hope your right! Oh! We have to start planning the wedding! I wonder how big a wedding she wants? Oh they have the prettiest fabrics in my time InuYasha, we can have the nicest Yukata and Hoari made for them. And Mama and I can make food and…."

InuYasha started laughing. "Slow down Kagome…we don't even know if that's where they went. I hope your not going to go that nuts when its time to plan our wedding."

Kagome giggled a little. "I've got plenty of time; I still have another year of school left. Just think though InuYasha, by this time next year, we could be married."

"We could go mate now." InuYasha wiggled his eyebrows at her in a teasing gesture.

"Not if you wish to be able to produce offspring baka." Sesshomaru piped up with his two cents. "You will not touch the young miko until you have family consent."

"From which family?" Kagome asked

"You must have permission from your ojii."

"Permission from gramps to …" Kagome turned red "Copulate?"

"InuYasha must have approval from this Sesshomaru."

"Bullshit!" InuYasha scoffed

"This Sesshomaru is the Alpha male, Lord, Taiyokai, Inu no Tashio of the Western Lands and you are Beta. You will give this Sesshomaru the respect due the position."

InuYasha sat with his mouth open, only Kagome and Rin recognized the quirk at the very corner of Sesshomaru's lips.

"InuYasha." Kagome said softly "I think he wants you to call him Alpha male Lord Taiyokai Fluffy of the Western Lands."

"You are quite wrong YOUNG MIKO. This Sesshomaru is speaking of tradition dating back millennia in the InuYokai heritage. Young Inu have for centuries turned away mates only for the simple reason that the alpha male did not approve."

InuYasha looked ready to start a fight but Kagome saw that quirk again.

"Fortunately for the young miko, this Sesshomaru's approval can be bought."

Kagome grinned.

"Okay just how many boxes is it going to take for this Kagome to guarantee the approval of Lord Fluffmeister?"

"Two. AND you must never call this Sesshomaru Lord Fluffmeister ever again."

"Deal on the two, but the second part is out of the question."

"Do you want this Sesshomaru's approval to mate with InuYasha or not Miko? You do realize of course that you cannot copulate without 'mating' and you young miko will not mate InuYasha without this Sesshomaru's approval."

Kagome blushed" I'm not gonna stop calling you Fluffmeister, and I think it's underhanded and dirty to use my future 'copulation relationship' with InuYasha as a bribe"

InuYasha only stared at the two, occasionally blinking in disbelief, while they negotiated.

Kagome was sitting here calmly arguing a trade with SESSHOMARU of all people, and the 'items' on the trading block were copulation, chocolate and a nickname.

What the fuck??

He just did NOT get this whole relationship thing between Kagome and Sesshomaru. He was beyond grateful for Sesshomaru protecting Kagome in his absence, particularly since he learned that she had gotten really sick while he was gone. And he wasn't jealous, not in the least; he wasn't picking up that kind of attraction.

Sesshomaru had very clearly pulled Kagome in as Omega--The third child, and as the third child, and a girl, he was treating her as such and tormenting the shit out of her.

It was a very high compliment and a extra mark of security. Other yokai would know an Omega and that to attack her would be viewed as an attack on the entire family and treated as such. With in the Aristocracy, they protected their own as well. That basically meant that Kagome was now under the protection of the entire upper society of yokai. Not even Naraku would have lightly attacked one within that fold.

It wasn't unheard of for the Alpha male to bestow the honor of Omega on a sister-in-law. But it wasn't exactly common either. InuYasha had never heard of it happening before the actual mating or with a hanyou, human mating. InuYokai mated for life, but the truth was, that bond could be broken. There were no laws preventing a male Inu from ridding himself of disobedient or unfaithful bitch. It was as simple as presenting proof to the alpha male, within hours, the bitch was dead. This was not permissible however with a bitch who was honored within the family as Kagome now was as Omega. She could never rule the Western Lands, save by InuYasha's side. What InuYasha was beginning to wonder was, if Sesshomaru would still be fit to rule the Western Lands once Kagome was done with him!

When he had return the other day he had nearly laughed himself into cardiac arrest. He had found Kagome in the meadow with Sesshomaru and Rin. Before InuYasha was noticed, he noticed Sesshomaru, sans armor, sitting patiently with his hair braided in four long braids down the back, a ring of flowers atop his head, while Kagome and Rin tucked more flowers into the braids. Obviously the scent of the flowers had masked the scent of InuYasha's approach, but they did nothing to mask the sound of InuYasha's mad, nearly crazed laughter at Sesshomaru. Worse, when he started pulling the flowers and braids out, Rin had looked away with sad eyes.

Feeling chagrined with him self, Sesshomaru had left his hair alone until they left to return to the village as had been the deal. He had been totally floored not five minutes later when Kagome addressed Sesshomaru as "Lord Fluffy", remembering the one time he had made the mistake of calling Sesshomaru that during a fight and Sesshomaru had nearly taken his head off with his claws.

InuYasha had actually put his hand on Tessiaga, ready to pull the fang from its sheath, when he had heard Sesshomaru respond in kind. He and Kagome were actually volleying back and forth, lobbing insults back and forth with lightning fast speed.

InuYasha smiled. Kagome had melted the ice around his heart and soul, He should have known she would have done the same to Sesshomaru.

"You win young miko, two and a half boxes and a bag of miniatures, and you will ease off on calling this Sesshomaru Lord Fluffmeister?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled and shook Sesshomaru's hand sealing the deal. Sesshomaru raised her hand to his lips and kissed it and Kagome gave him a side ways hug.

InuYasha couldn't help but smile. They were kind of cute together, in a big brother, little sister way.

"InuYasha, you have this Sesshomaru's permission to do whatever you like with the young miko,"

InuYasha's ears stood straight up. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Really? Can I….." InuYasha said something unfit for children's ears

"InuYasha!" Kagome's eyes opened hugely

"You may." Sesshomaru nodded "You may even…" Sesshomaru said something that put InuYasha's suggestion to shame.

Kagome's cheeks were flaming pink.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru smirked "So that is how this Sesshomaru gets you to use the proper form of address? In that case, InuYasha…."

Kagome's face turned darker pink.

"How is that even possible?" InuYasha asked "Isn't easier to…"

"You two are deranged!" Kagome squealed, covering her eyes.

"Of course it is easier, but are you so lazy hanyou? If you wish to make the young miko scream you must….."

"Okay THAT"S IT ALPHA LORD FLUFFMEISTER!"

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said blandly

"Yes?"

"Kagome looks pissed. You should have said…………………instead"

"InuYasha… If you weren't holding that sleeping child I would S word u all the way to the earths core. Now stop it you two."

"InuYasha" Sesshomaru stood, Rin now asleep on is shoulder, it was past dark, time to put the children to bed. "Have you ever noticed that the young miko does not like to be called young miko much?"

InuYasha hitched Kuroki up on his shoulder as Kagome did the same with Shippo. He looked over at Kagome.

"Is this true…young miko?"

Kagome rolled her eyes

"I wonder if I could get Kaede to make another necklace for Lord Fluffmeister."

"He said it, not this Sesshomaru."

"You started it"

"Did not…"

"did too……………"

* * *

-

* * *

Sunset was still riding the horizon when Miroku smiled at Sango over the first cup. He took three sips, and then handed it to Sango. Master Mushin smiled slightly, as he took the cup from Sango after she had taken her three; he picked up the second cup and passed it to Miroku. As he finished his three sips and passed the cup to his beautiful bride, the former houshi felt a sudden rush of emotion, so many memories, random days that all tied together and had brought them to this one single perfect moment. A promise, finally at long last fulfilled. 

Sango looked over the brim of the cup as she took her three sips, his eyes were so beautiful, so happy. Miroku, her houshi…

No, she must not think of him as that any longer. He had resigned that title two days ago when they had arrived at the temple. Master Mushin hadn't been the least bit surprised, he had in fact expected to see them sooner, looking for answers as to why Miroku's spiritual powers had left him and asking to be freed from his robes and vows.

Miroku's destiny had been fulfilled when Naraku was defeated. His journey as a houshi had been completed. He was not meant to spend the rest of his life as a houshi, he no longer needed his spiritual powers, Now that he had fulfilled that destiny, a new meaning waited him, a new destiny. The first part of that had already been fulfilled, Mushin had known that InuYasha would provide Miroku with a new, even greater power that would rival the Kazaana and his spiritual powers.

The rest of his life was meant to be shared with her.

Sango smiled as she took the final cup from her groom. It felt wonderful to smile again and mean it. Losing Aoi-Tenshi had hurt deeply, but she wasn't meant for Sango's arms. Upon regaining her memories and realizing that Tenshi wasn't hers, Sango and Miroku were grateful that she had two parents who loved her. Still they couldn't help feeling a bit of sadness, Sango and Miroku both knew that hanyou or not, they would have taken her home and loved her forever.

Sango handed the last cup back to Master Mushin, Miroku took her hands and kissed her fingers while Mushin said a final blessing over the newlywed couple, then Miroku bent his head and kissed his wife softly on the lips, out of habit he flinched, waiting for the painful, stinging slap.

Sango was hurt at first, then realization dawned when Miroku touched his cheek and they both laughed and tried again, getting it right the second time around.

They both hugged Master Mushin and said their farewells as they climbed on Kirara's back and headed towards the nearby village and the Inn where Master Mushin had reserved a room for them as a wedding gift.

"Miroku, you don't think they will be mad do you? Because we did it without them?"

Miroku's mind automatically went into Hentai mode and Sango for the first time found HER self restraining her hand from slapping him.

"The wedding ecchi!" She shot him a look that was nearly as good as a slap

"Sango…beloved wife…you misunderstand me" Miroku rubbed her backside as she again had to restrain her hand and remind her self that he had every right to do that now, in private at least.

"Whatever." She smiled, deciding to cut him some slack, since it was after all their wedding night. "Do you think they will be upset we got married without them?"

"InuYasha won't be, least I doubt it. He's getting to be a hard call these days since Kagome and he finally confessed how they feel about each other."

Sango nodded in agreement "Kagome is a given though, I just know she has this big huge wedding scene planned in her head."

"That does sound like our Kagome. Sango, are you sure you wouldn't have liked that better?"

"I just wanted to be married to you. Maybe we can let Kagome plan a little gathering to celebrate."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea to me."

"Me too houshi…I mean…Miroku." She giggled a little "That's gonna take some getting used to."

"I understand. I feel almost as if I am naked or something without my full robes. Uh…no ecchi intended."

They laughed again and Miroku leaned over and kissed her. His lips were soft on hers, undemanding and so gentle, overfilling with promises of the beauty of the night to come …a long while later they pulled apart.

"I guess since we are married, a little ecchi is okay." Sango smiled, leaning back comfortably against her husbands' chest.

Miroku rubbed her ear with the tip of his nose.

"Thank you for waiting for me, for staying by me even when we didn't think…the chances were good that we would defeat Naraku before my curse took me. I love you Sango."

"I love you too houshi." She giggled again "...Miroku"

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 

Notes: Okay Kiddies, boys and girls and anything in between O.O

This OFFICAILLY ends part three, Four Corners. I knew I should have did two more chapters instead of trying to put the ending into one, because it never works that way. What seems short and simple in my head (lets face it kids, EVERYTHING is simple in CJs head LOL) never ends up that way once I get to the keyboard. Anyway, I hope that this extra Epilogue tied everything up into a nice neat little bow for you.

The Preview of Part Four will be at the end of the Notes.

Gotta had that little bit of dramatic suspense you know…lol

* * *

_Tanker1112_

_**You have some serious problems with this stuff** don't you -.- lol but anyways i like what you type, its pretty good_

_.Tanker1112_

_**what is your problem you sick son-of-a** . . . I'm not gonna curse because your daughter reads these but go easy on the sick, disgusting stuff you type! Once again its getting good. LOL_

_**CJ Steps up on a Soap Box, slaps on her serious hat and clears her throat…**_

**Just a note here, everyone is certainly entitled to their own opinion and I agree that Atotori was a sick SOB, but, PLEASE do not make your comments personal! I am your normal, average, everyday human being who has been given a talent for the written word. In creating Atotori I strived to make him as UN-Naraku like as possible, leaning towards Onigumo characteristics. Did you by chance read my note's on Atotori? They might help if you don't really "get" the whole deal with him. There are things that are important to consider when creating villains. First, I have read far too many InuYasha fanfictions that take place after Naraku, with new villains, and these new villains are but cardboard cut outs of Naraku. **

**YAWWWNNNNNNNNNNNSVILLE! **

**Second, the more heinous a villain the higher the suspense, the more people were freaking when Kagome actually fell into this evil bastards hands. **

**Third and, this connects to the above, the bigger the payoff for the reader when the sucker finally eats shit. I'm willing to bet that at least five readers cheered out loud when the nasty little perverted son of a bitch put his head between his legs and kissed his ass goodbye just before InuYasha blew his sick little self to kingdom come.**

**You will also notice this story is rated Mature, and as an added courtesy to readers, I posted warnings at the beginning of chapters where Atotori was up to his little bag of obscenities, on at least one occasion actually marked the section, and asked specifically for reader feedback if I was going too far. I think I was more than above and beyond the call of decency and responsibility. There is a LOT worse out there, one such story I accidentally ran across featured InuYasha as Naraku's adopted hanyou son who was the victim of incest and rape and physical torture with descriptions of things that were so descriptive, graphic and disturbing I cried. I was upset by the images for weeks afterwards.**

**I get the feeling Tanker that your comments were made more in a joking manner, that's why I'm not going all ballistic and shit, but I was upset at first by the personal nature of the comments. Please always think before you review about how the person on the other end of the review might feel.**

**Thanks!**

**CJ**

…**_CJ Steps off soap box and takes off serious hat, slaps back on on the backwards baseball cap_**

* * *

_Lady Saoirse of the Isle  
2007-01-26  
Bad Bad Saoirse! Gomen, Mitsukai! I know im such a bad beta for not reviewing! The last three chapters have been so great and I really love the growing relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome. So I wonder what kinda havoc Kuroki has planed for our young miko to win the heart of our favorite hanyou? Watching Shippo and Kuroki remind me so much of Inuyasha and Kagome in the beginning, its great! Hope to read part four soon!_

_Shame on You, Bad Bad Beta! I'm docking your paycheck for this! Kuroki is going to be a very bad, bad girl I am afraid, BUT, not for long. Kagome has far too many people watching her back. Here's a little spoiler, expect some early girl, girl fluff!_

**NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL/GIRL YOU BUNCH OF PERVERTS! SLAP!**

* * *

_Invader Puppet  
2007-01-26  
no one mated. whats up with that? anyway, the chocolate thing was funny! i have to hurry, my friend is starring at me behind me waiting to read this story, and i can start to feel my head burn from the glare. so really awesome chapter and i cant wait for you to update!_

**You haven't been reading the notes at the end of the chapter now have you hun??? LOL LOL I said at the end of Chapter 33 that since it got so long I would be adding this epilogue to tie up loose ends. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

_Tanker1112  
I love your story so plese update fast! and if its alright with you I saved your story to my computer if thats ok?_

_(not gonna post it on another site ;) i promise)_

**Okay, but I'm warning you, if I find this posted anywhere I'll know it was you and I will bring Atotori back to life and send him to your house!!!!!!!! Remember, he liked Jinchi and Kohaku just fine too LOL**

**Seriously though, I don't really mind, as I print out stories sometimes too, but stealing is a NO NO, and readers on these sights tend to be very loyal, they will tell a writer if they find an authors work posted elsewhere and eventually the thief DOES get caught. I've never heard of anyone getting away with it. **

* * *

_Tanker1112  
I think you are a very talented writter/typer and I love the love story so far and i wonder how the rest of the group is doing (and good luck with the fluffy thing lol)._

**Typing?? Not at all my easily fooled friend. I have spell check and Betas, to make me look good. **

**Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh…he said Fluffy thing….lol Does anyone else even remember Beavis and Butthead???**

**Hey, its 6:50 am, cut me some slack. Thanks for the compliment, much nicer than being called a sick son of a ….. **

* * *

_haydenlover19  
I love the cute relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome!_

_Your stories seriously make my day. I always get all giddy and jumpy after reading them. : )_

_update update!_

**So, let me get this straight. My stories make you giddy, jumpy and you can't stop crying?**

**Are you sure it isn't PMS or withdrawl from skipping your morning latte? LMAO**

**Hehe This CJ really hoping that haydenlover19 is female at the moment. LOL**

* * *

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Part Four Preview**

* * *

When Kikyo tells Kagome and InuYasha that the Rising Evil has seemed to vanish once again she urges them to take advantage of the opportunity to concentrate on seeking out the Shikon no Tama Shards.

But where has Keikoku Gone?

Koga returns with Ayame to the Ookami lands in the mountains, determined to restore her spirit…and her heart.

Miroku and Sango return to the village with an announcement,

Kagome excitedly plans an all out BASH in the village in celebration

And brings them a special wedding gift as they begin married life.

Feeling pressured by Kuroki's "cute" presence and realizing he's not the baby anymore, Shippo begins to explore his true power…eventually leading him to the most difficult decision of his young life.

Kuroki plots to ensure she will have InuYasha to herself, but will Kuroki's plotting backfire sending InuYasha to Castle Inu no Tashio permanently and Kagome home through the well forever?

Sesshomaru, Kagome and InuYasha continue to grow closer on the road, and Sesshomaru discovers has been missing in his life.

Suspicious of the Rising Evil and concerned for Kagome's safety, InuYasha and Sesshomaru decide, much to Rin and Kagome's delight, (and Jaken's mortification) that the groups will travel together for the season to ensure the Young Miko's safety.

But who is going to protect InuYasha and Sesshomaru from Kagome and her from them? And any other combination of the three? When the others get involved it's an all out practical joke war on the road and no one is safe!

The Search

Part Four:

**Beware the Reunited Inu-tachi!**

Coming Soon!

(plot outline is tentative and could change due to inspiration or the lack there of)

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	35. Prologue to Pt 4 Season of Purification

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

Prologue to Part Four

Season of Purification

* * *

-

* * *

Keikoku jolted awake, the sting of smoke strong in her nostrils. Flames as high as the ceiling surrounded her and for the first time since the death of Atotori she felt a sense of panic.

A voice screamed at her "Run or you will die you stupid bitch!" the voice was not her own.

She grabbed her yukata, hastily tying it shut as she grabbed the bundle that held her most prized possessions.

The voice spoke once again, laughing softly in the early morning pre-dawn haze as Keikoku broke from the burning palace just as the roof crashed down in the very corner she had slept in only moments before.

"You could not part with them could you? We are more alike than even I had realized"

"I worked so hard for them" Keikoku stated simply, looking at the bundle she held protectively against her chest as she stumbled away from the palace that was burning quickly down to embers.

"Who are you?" Keikoku questioned "Are you Naraku? The Ojii I have read of in the scrolls?"

"Naraku?" The voice laughed loudly, the spoke loudly in a threatening voice "DO NOT INSULT ME BITCH!"

"I..I.. apologize, I didn't mean to."

"Naraku…baka! That hanyou was just a pawn, a means to an end. No being with such a grotesque amount of yokai blood on his hands should have been allowed to live so long."

"Why do you come to me with this? What has this to do with me?"

"You child, you hold the power that the dark hanyou once had, but what shall you do with it? Thus far you have squandered it and begun down the same path to certain destruction that Naraku took. Should you stay on this path, you will be destroyed within the next four moons. Just as Jinchi and Atotori and you remember what happened to them do you not?"

"They were killed."

"How?"

"Otou was killed by the Hanyou, InuYasha…Jinchi was killed by Otou."

"Really? Did you not betray them?"

"Hai, it is as you say."

"Do you see this cave on your right side?"

"Hai"

"Enter"

Keikoku entered the cave, the wall sealed behind her.

Keikoku found herself facing a total blackness, save but for a throbbing grey two inch spider shaped light.

"What is this? Who are you?"

"I am the one who holds power over you great-granddaughter. You think this has all been coincidence? Naraku? Atotori? Jinchi? You? If you do you are a fool. Each step is a step towards perfecting the perfect. If the cycle of rebirth continues or not is up to you Keikoku."

"But what am I to do? It was you… wasn't it? You destroyed the palace! I have noting now!"

"You will purify yourself once again of Naraku's influence. Starting again as Naraku did, laying humbled in a cave."

White threads began to wind around her legs and arms as her bundle was pulled away and thrown against the wall and her yukata was stripped off.

But…but…but I just woke from my season of Maturation. I don't understand!"

"This is the Season of Purification. When you wake you will be a new pure being, everything shall be new again. When you wake you will have no memory of this, or of past events that I do not wish you to remember. You will know your mission then."

"I understand…I can not ask who you are?"

"It is enough that you know THAT I am. And that you do not forget, that should you repeat the mistakes of the past and sully yourself, you will restart the cycle of rebirth leading to your certain destruction."

"And if I do not?"

"Then you child are the chosen one."

"Chosen? For what?" a small orb was thrust into her hand and held in place by the threads.

"You shall be matriarch to the clan of true evil. Within this clan will be the combined power of inheritance and the power of the Shikon no Tama. Together, you will have the power to destroy all humans and thus, eradicate the great yokai abomination, the hanyou."

Keikoku's eye's closed as the threads wrapped around her face and the cave was bathed in pink light as a barrier was put in place.

The cave went completely black.

"The Season of Purification has begun"

* * *

-

* * *

Notes:

_Yasha-Luver22  
ok just to begin with...im am obviously deranged because i check my mail at 1:30 pm today and began reading from chapter 1 at 6:00 pm and it is now 6:21 am! i soo totally into this and i suppose in a way its odd because most people who write really long stories dont catch my attention but yours has and im gonna give you a thumbs up on that. But I am a hentai...even tho im a little younge...i tend to love reading stories with lots of fluff and lemons and I was just curious if there was gonna be a Inu/Kag lemon...its just a habit of mine that i have to ask because I am a hentai but also because..uh yeah thats it..im just a hentai lol but i am totally into your story and i can not wait till you repost!  
--Mel--_

**I'm glad that you have enjoyed the story. I like to inject a lot of humor and fluff into my stories, as well as making my hero Lord Fluffmeister look silly.**

* * *

_**CJ dons serious hat and jumps on the soapbox**_

* * *

**Just a note here kids on Lemons.**

** I admit to writing a lemon for the wedding series, but that is ONLY because it was about a wedding night and I saw no other way around it. I am not a pornographer, so, sorry, no lemons here, and particularly there will be NO LEMONS in Inuyasha and Kagome: A Love Story. Why? Because I don't think you particularly have to give detailed descriptions of two people fucking to add romance to a story. **

**Something people seem to forget about, is just how sweet and innocent InuYasha and Kagome's relationship is in the series, both anime/and manga. Jeeze, just look at how Kagome freaked out both times she saw InuYasha naked, and vise versa….though InuYasha stared and Kagome didn't…lol But look at how they reacted in the little sit doodly bop at the end of the second movie when Miroku brought up the kiss…they both freaked. Yeah, I know it's not cannon, who cares.**

**So, if your looking for filth, you've come to the wrong place, and the wrong writer, for that. I did write some earlier in my fanfiction days and had some lemons up on mediaminer until recently but they aren't reflective of the kind of writer I want to be, so I took them down. Any moron can write a description of two people doing the humpty bumpty, you really don't need a lot of talent to write lemons for lemons sake. Now, stories with lemons are a diff matter, I've read some quite good ones, skipping over the lemons I might add. **

**This is not to say that I will not write love scenes. The search does contain mature material in earlier chapters, but nothing above a fairly tart lime. That's about as far as I will go descriptive wise. It is possible to actually write a love scene without it being a lemon, which I might do eventually depending on how long this project goes.**

**But, NO I WILL NOT BE WRITING LEMONS.**

_**CJ jumps off the soapbox and whips off serious hat, rips baseball hat off InuYasha's head showing his ears to all the world and puts it on her own head, backwards of course**_

**InuYasha: You bitch!**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_Psycho-Sango  
yay inu helped... it's a cliffy darth vader background music... TTTT i can't stand cliffys!_

**There was a cliffy? Where? Did I miss it?**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_InuGoddess715  
Good chapters. I LOVE Sesshomaru in this story! He's a lot of fun AND a cheap bribe! LOL. I can't wait to see what tortures the three of them put on each other; the double-team that Sessh and Yash put on Kagome in this chapter was hilarious. If that is an indication of things to come, we are in for some fun! And hopefully since both of the brothers love Kagome so much (in different ways), it will improve their relationship as well. They're joking around, but there are still some things that need resolution between the two of them. And I can't wait until Miroku and Sango get back. I just hope they can duck and cover when they tell Kagome that they got married without her. She'll be thrilled for them, but it will certainly be like her to give them hell for doing it when she couldn't be there. I look forward to reading Part Four. It sounds like it's going to be really good._

**I can't begin to tell you how much I am looking forward to exploring this three sided relationship. Usually in stories either there is some horrible fighting and jealousy going on, or the brothers are sharing her (EWWWWW nasty hack hack spit gross pewwyyucky ewww) in some perverted way. But never in a way that's just sweet and pure. I know I probably went a little far with Sesshy OCC here, I doubt he would let anyone ever call him Lord Fluffmeister….but, somehow, I think in this premise, if anyone did, it would be Kagome. **

**And I like my men cheap -wink-wink-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_Lady Saoirse of the Isle  
Hum so chocolate with almonds or plain chocolate? Thats a really hard choice there, which does Lord Fluffmeister choose? Haha! Yea Im so happy to see that Miroku and Sango got married, that was the sweetest part ever! I cant wait for the all out choas thats gonna insue with everybody travling together! Cant wait for the next update!_

**I just LOVE throwing people off. I KNOW everyone was expecting it to be InuYasha and Kagome! LOL**

**Somehow I think Fluffers would be a pure chocolate man, being of the upper crust of yokai Aristocracy, almonds are just so…so…middle class. If anything he'd probably go for macadamia nuts, or cashews. LOL**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**Oh, quick note…I am guessing on the whole entire workings of Aristocrats and Aristocratic society. I figure since it is yokai I can get away with it because it is MY story and doesn't really exist so that gives me some wiggle room. **

**Same with the whole Alpha, Beta, Omega deal…I just thought the idea of the Omega child, third, sounded cool and a high honor for a wife of a alpha/beta yokai when there wasn't a third child. I don't remember where I heard the reference to Alpha male and Beta male, but as I explained in those chapters, I have always liked that as the yokai reference to family ranking and recognition. When InuYasha woke after his death and referred to Sesshomaru as Alpha, and Sesshomaru called him Beta, it was more than words, it was the same as saying Big brother, little brother and yes, I bawled when I wrote it. LOL**

**I will be making an announcement at the end of chapter one so be sure your on the alert list if your not already--CJ**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**- **


	36. Dirty Little Kit Tricks

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Pink light coursed over the sleeping form wrapped tightly in white silken threads. The season had only begun days before but already the orb that had been wrapped with the sleeping one had grown to almost her size. It lay aside her now, enshrouded in its own pod. Still connected by an umbilical cord attached their hearts, her child took its nourishment from her blood.

The light began as two pinpoints, then took the shape of two spiders that grew until they formed into ghost like shapes that hovered near the pods.

"The child grows well"

"Yes, but does it grow strong?"

"It must, do you not feel inside of her? Look here if you do not know what she is capable of."

The form looked up at the three skulls, now laying exposed where they had fallen against the wall.

"Yes, her 'most prized possessions' but she was weak, like Onigumo and Naraku"

"Yes, yes Atotori and Jinchi too. I know. How were we to know Naraku was smart enough to have the witch curse the clay urn?"

"This woman killed the first mark that was able to produce the child of evil, and then claimed his woman's heart for her talisman and her head as spoils. How do we know she won't kill the second mark? Should he die all of this, millennia of plan will have been for naught."

"Hai, what you say is true but we chose the first mark because his spirit was so much weaker and easier to sway. He had a need for love, and he would have been ours had not the Ookami interfered. The second mark, is so much more powerful, incredibly powerful. Far more so than the Dokueki no Shukun**."**

"Allowing this woman to the task does not rest well with me, if she fails we will be forced to wait another full millennia before the chance will come again**."**

"We had no other choice. We are running out of time."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…the marks heart has begun to thaw."

"Thaw? How in the hell did that happen?"

"He has fallen under the influence of humans, and the bastard hanyou his father spawned before he died."

"The season of Purification will be complete in four moons. When she wakes, this bond must be broken. Create a rift, kill them if you must…but do not let Lord Sesshomaru escape that which has been cast for generations.**"**

* * *

**-**

* * *

The Search  
Part Four

Beware the  
Reunited Inu-Tachi!

Chapter Thirty-Six  
Dirty Little Kit Tricks

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome flopped down on her bed and growled. To say that she was pissed would have been putting it mildly. InuYasha was supposed to have come home with her, but at the last minute he'd remembered that he promised Kuroki he would help her learn how to catch fish out of the stream. It was always something lately, if it wasn't a yokai attack at a neighboring village that interrupted them it was one of the others.

"KEH!" Kagome puffed out in an excellent imitation of InuYasha. "One of the others my foot." It was always Kuroki.

Kagome closed the magazine she was flipping through and threw it against the wall, she loved the sound so much she picked up her back pack and sent that to join it.

Okay, so maybe it was a little silly to be jealous of a little kid. But in the two weeks since InuYasha had back she'd had no time with him alone. Zip. Nada. Ziltch. She would have thought with Sesshomaru gone for a couple weeks he would have wanted to be with her, especially since he knew how sad she had been when he had left. To make matters worse, Miroku and Sango had sent word they would be back for another week. She felt so damn lonely.

Kagome rolled her head on the pillow and looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time and she had told the others she would be back long before then. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest. InuYasha hadn't even come looking for her.

She slid off the edge of the bed, picked up her backpack and bounced down the stairs. Kagome yelled a quick goodbye and then ran to the well house, hoping that maybe Sesshomaru and Rin had returned.

She was disappointed when she climbed up the well and there was no one there to greet her, not even Shippo, which was a little strange. She could hear laughter coming from the vicinity of the stream and she knew it was InuYasha and Kuroki. Kagome debated going to let him know she was back.

"Like he'd even care."

She turned away and headed to the village instead.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha had picked up Kagome's scent when she hit the bottom of the well and hoped that she would come and talk to him. He didn't like the way she had left, she seemed mad about something. He didn't understand it, he thought she would be happy that he was going out of his way to be nice to Kuroki.

When InuYasha had first met her in the village all he could see was little Shippo. Shippo had been about that tiny when they had first met him and he had been nothing short of rotten to him. No, he hadn't been HORRID, but, it was little things, like how he had made Shippo beg him to go and rescue Kagome from the thunder brothers. Or when he promised Shippo he wouldn't hit him if he took the seal off the statue, and then broke his promise right away.

To this day whenever Shippo wanted something from InuYasha and he would say agree, Shippo still looked at him as if he was expecting Inuyasha to pull it away from him at the last minute or break his promise first chance he had. He hated getting that look. InuYasha wanted Shippo to trust him and he figured the best way to show that he was trustworthy was to keep his promises. Raising Shippo, and now Kuroki, like their own pups was kind of like training for when they did have their own, and he wanted Kagome to see that he was trying too.

Kagome's scent began to get fainter and he realized she had gone straight to the village.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Kuroki looked at him from the rock she was kneeling on.

"Kagome's back. Wonder why she didn't come see us?"

"Oh…she probably went to the village to see if Lord Sesshomaru was back yet. She told Kaede this morning she hoped he'd be back soon so there would be someone around to talk to."

Kuroki looked at InuYasha's shocked expression and tried not to grin.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome and Kaede were sorting herbs when the sound of laughing in the sky alerted them to Lord Sesshomaru's return. Knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't land Ah-un so near the village children she smiled and waited for he and Rin to come into the village.

"Well, you have certainly perked up" Kaede smiled

"It's hard to believe that someone who was such an enemy can become such a good friend."

"Tis, true. However ye know the best friends are usually those that come from the most unlikely of places. InuYasha for example."

"Keh!" Kagome puffed "Inu-who? He doesn't have time for me anymore."

Kaede laughed "I see the monster of jealousy had returned."

"I'm not jealous, at least…not like THAT, not like I use to be with Kikyo. It's just that we haven't had anytime alone together anytime we tried Kuroki showed up and interrupted us."

"And what of Lord Sesshomaru? Does not his constant presence trouble InuYasha?"

Kagome laughed a little "No, InuYasha has no problem telling Sesshomaru where to go. Besides, InuYasha knows how Sesshomaru feels about me and how I feel about him. He said he couldn't smell any attraction between us in that way."

"And do you sense an attraction between InuYasha and Kuroki?"

Kagome laughed "Of course not…though I do think she has a big crush on him and a hero worship thing for him. He's pretty famous, especially in the northern mountains closer to where we defeated Naraku."

"Have you brought this Sesshomaru his chocolate young miko?"

Kagome turned slightly to see Sesshomaru and Rin approaching. She smiled.

"Yeah, with tons of Almonds Fluffmeister"

Kagome got up to scoop Rin up into a big hug, making her squeak.

"Where is Shippo Kagome-Sama?" Rin patted Kagome's cheek, her skin was so pretty and soft, she hoped hers would be like that one day.

"Inside with two huge boxes of crayons, he's saving one for you."

"One for Rin?" Her eyes were huge

"A color book too, with flowers" Rin wiggled to get down and she bowed to Kagome

"Thank you Kagome-sama. Lord Sesshomaru may I go color with Shippo?"

"You may."

Rin ran off, stopping to give Kaede a hug on her way.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, turning his head only a little.

"Young Miko."

"Alpha Fluff."

"Chocolate"

"Please"

"You do not have to beg to give it to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome scooped up her backpack and took out a hand full of Hershey's and handed them to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you. Beta is not with you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"he is where?"

"Who cares? I'm going to go start dinner Kaede. I will see you later."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as she walked into the hut, and then looked at Kaede.

"What has InuYasha no baka done now?"

* * *

-

* * *

Kuroki skipped around inside the hut annoying the older children.

"Kuroki, go outside if you want to do that." Shippo sighed as she bumped into him, ruining a picture.

"Make me."

"I thought you were fishing with InuYasha."

"We came back, and then when he saw Kagome hug Lord Sesshomaru he got all tense and walked off."

"Why would he do that? He knows they're just friends."

Kuroki saw Kagome from the corner of her eye standing just outside the mat preparing to step in.

"He said that he has a hard time really trusting her because he doesn't know what she really does when she goes home and he isn't with her. He said sometimes she even smells funny when she comes back, like she has been doing something naughty."

Kuroki peeked again just in time to see Kagome gasp and back up.

She grinned. Just one more trick, then InuYasha would be hers forever.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome stood in the clearing by the well. She couldn't believe her ears. How could InuYasha say such, horrible things about her…and to Kuroki? If he had suspicions why didn't he ask her? Didn't he trust her anymore?

"Young Miko? You surely haven't run away…."

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru and he got a look at her face. The teasing comment he had been about to make was forgotten when he saw her tears."

"Kagome…" Kagome threw herself into his chest. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Inu…Inu…Yasha…thi…thinks. Thinks…he he he can't tr …tr…tr…trust…me, and I smell f…f…fu fu…funny."

"He told you that?" Sesshomaru rubbed her back gently.

"N…n…no."

"Who told you such a thing?"

"K…k…u…kuro…ki."

"She told you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I…I…over…heard her tell Ship…po and R…r…in."

"It will be okay. This Sesshomaru will take care of this. Why do you not go to your home and freshen up and then return? Put on something pretty."

Sesshomaru wiped Kagome's cheeks with his sleeve, then kissed her forehead.

Kagome climbed into the well and jumped.

Sesshomaru turned and walked into the forest to find InuYasha.

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru had just returned to the well when Kagome climbed out.

"Come; let's go to the village miko."

"Wait, Sesshomaru. I want to talk to you first." Kagome took his hand and stood close.

"What is it?"

"I thought a lot while I was gone. And, I don't want to stay here anymore."

"You will be staying in your own time then?"

Kagome reached out to caress Sesshomaru's cheek.

"No, I wish to be with you."

"What do you mean little miko?"

"I want to live with you, be your mate" She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed his lips.

"What of InuYasha? I thought you loved him little miko?"

"He's always off with the kitsune girl."

"This Sesshomaru must have time, you wish me to betray my brother, I must consider this carefully little miko."

"Of course"

"Come, let us go back."

"You go, InuYasha will be suspicious if we come together."

"As you wish."

When Sesshomaru was free of the clearing Kagome looked around her, double checking to be sure nobody was watching.

"Ha! Hahahahahahaha!" With a pop her form transformed back into the tiny kitsune child. And she lay laughing on the ground.

"Too Easy!"

* * *

-

* * *

The next morning Kagome and Kaede had just begun breakfast when InuYasha slammed into the hut to confront Kagome.

"Bitch!"

"InuYasha?"

"Did you think he wouldn't tell me?!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"I guess I'm just not your type huh? You need someone you can 'talk' to!?"

"What are you getting mad at me for? I'm the one who should be mad.!"

"For what!?"

"Saying you don't trust me and I smell funny!"

Kuroki put her hand over her mouth.

"I never said that!." He yelled

"Liar!"

"You're the liar Bitch! And a traitor too. Sesshomaru told me"

"Told you what?"

"That you threw yourself at him like some kind of…of…slut."

Kagome gasped. She picked up her things and left the hut. InuYasha followed her out. The last thing Kuroki heard her say was that she was leaving and this time she wasn't coming back.

Kuroki tried not to smile and laugh out loud at her victory.

* * *

-

* * *

"Hey InuYasha" Kuroki asked that night "Want to go fishing tomorrow?"

"No thanks" he just hung onto Tessiaga and stared at the wall, occasionally wiping at his eyes.

"Ummm. Can I lay on your lap and go to sleep?"

"Not now Kuroki, I just want to be alone." He got up and left the hut

"Jeeze, what's his problem?" Kuroki stared at the door mat

"What do you think stupid" Shippo glared at her "Kagome just broke up with him."

"So?" She didn't get it

"So?!" Shippo really wanted to pound her now "You really are stupid aren't you?"

"What do you mean Shit-po?"

"I mean Crap-oki that you don't know a damn thing about love do you?"

She looked at him, clueless.

"Oh man, you are beyond moron. InuYasha is upset because he loves Kagome and now she isn't a part of his life anymore."

"So ? He'll just get someone else."

"It's not that easy dummy. You have no idea of everything InuYasha and Kagome went through to be together."

"Went through?"

"Yeah, a whole bunch of hard stuff, like InuYasha almost died for Kagome a bunch of times, and she almost died for him and got kidnapped by bad yokai for him. Once she was even under a curse and a snake was going to bite her neck off and she would have let it to make sure InuYasha was safe."

"A snake bit her neck off? Gross."

"That aint even half of it Kuroki. You don't just go and find someone else when you lose someone you love. InuYasha loved someone once before and it took him a long time to be able to get over her and he almost never did. We all thought he was going to die and go to hell with her, until something saved him and he found out he could love someone else."

"What saved him?"

"He fell in love with Kagome."

Kuroki felt a sliver of something very unpleasant begin to invade her chest.

The first pangs of guilt.

* * *

-

* * *

Kuroki was buzzing around outside annoying Shippo, but she stopped just in time to overhear InuYasha and Kaede talking outside.

"Are ye sure this is what ye want to do InuYasha? I've grown accustomed to having ye underfoot?"

"I'm sorry Kaede; there are just too many memories of Kagome here. It hurt's too much to be here, with the well so close and all."

"I understand InuYasha. You do what ye must. Are ye sure you can not patch things up with her?"

"No, she betrayed me; she was going to leave me for Sesshomaru."

"She denies it."

"Sesshomaru has no reason to lie. This just makes Kagome a liar as well as a slut. No, going to castle Inu no Tashio is the right thing to do. Maybe I can start a new life in the Western Lands."

Kuroki panicked. InuYasha was leaving? Forever? She would never see him again! "Oh no! What have I done!"

"Sesshomaru has arranged also that should Kagome return here to have men execute her for betraying our agreement."

What???

"Perfectly within your right's I am afraid" Kaede agreed "You will be posting guards at the well I assume?"

"How else will we catch her? Like Sesshomaru said, no one betrays an Inu and keeps their head."

No! Kuroki was really panicking now! She couldn't let them kill Kagome! She had to tell the truth, but what if Sesshomaru executed her like that elder was going to?

"If only there were some simple explanation, of course there would be punishment, but nothing too severe I would imagine."

"Well, I guess I'll be off. Take care Kaede"

Shit! Shit! Shit! He was leaving! Kagome was gonna die and it was her fault! She …she…had to stop…oh! No!

Kuroki took off at a dead run for the door.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" She ran up to him and snatched onto his hakema leg, pulling desperately.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something!"

"I'm in a hurry Kuroki…"

"No! You can't go…you cant let them kill Kagome! It was me! I was playing a joke, I made everything up, I saw Kagome by the backdoor and I made up that you said she smelled funny and that she said she wanted someone to talk to and I pretended to be her coming out of the well the other night and kissed Lord Sesshomaru and I ….I….It's all my fault."

"I know." InuYasha looked at Kuroki sadly

"What?"

"We figured it out a couple days ago Kuroki" Kagome was standing against the side of the hut.

"Oh."

"When the YOUNG miko comes through the well there is light, there was none the night you put on your performance for this Sesshomaru."

"Kagome also doesn't smell like Kitsune and crayons, but Sesshomaru told me the bushes did just before he sent Kagome home to freshen up the other night."

"Could I speak with Kuroki alone please?" Kagome asked

"Of course" Sesshomaru nodded "I understand the young miko returned with more chocolate this morning old miko, shall we pillage her back pack?"

"So we shall." Kaede smiled "With Almonds of course"

Kagome sat and sat with her legs to the side and put her hands out for Kuroki to come to her. Kuroki hesitated, and then went onto her lap, surprised when Kagome gave her a big hug, the kind she gave Shippo that made him squeal.

"I'm sorry Kuroki." Kagome started.

"Oi, what are you sorry for?" Kuroki asked, playing with Kagome's hair. She liked Kagome's hair, it was really soft and pretty, and smelled nice too.

"I'm sorry because I think I haven't been as welcoming to you as I could have been. Maybe you thought a little that I like Shippo more than you and play favorites."

"You've known Shippo more, you should love him more."

"Nope…" Kagome shook her head "I've just loved him longer. I've got a lot of love in my heart and I have plenty for a little kit like you too."

"I know a secret; want to know what secret I know Kuroki?"

"What?"

"You have a crush on InuYasha."

Kuroki blushed

Kagome giggled a little "It's okay, before I loved InuYasha; I had a crush on him too. But when we love people, we don't do things to hurt them. Have you thought about how much it would have hurt InuYasha if he had thought what you did was true?"

Kuroki shook her head. When she looked up she had tears on her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know that you let a snake bite off your neck so InuYasha would love you!"

"What?" Kagome smiled

"Shippo told me that a snake bit off your neck and you let it cause it made InuYasha love you…wait…that's not what he said." She sighed "Shit, now I'm fucked up."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I mean Shit, now I'm confused."

Kagome laughed.

"I do remember something Shippo told me."

"What's that?"

"That InuYasha use to be really unhappy until you came and made him happy again"

Kagome smiled, her little Shippo was certainly growing up.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I promise I won't ever do anything like that again." Kuroki hugged Kagome, then backed up and kissed her cheek.

"I forgive you. But he's gonna be tougher." Kagome pointed to where InuYasha sat against the side of the hut.

Kuroki slid off Kagome's lap and scampered over to him.

"InuYasha?"

He glanced at her.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

He nodded

"Are you going to be mad at me a long time?"

"Probably."

"Kagome isn't mad at me anymore. How come you can't be not mad at me?"

"You tried to do something really bad to someone that I love with all my heart. You hurt her, and when things hurt her, they hurt me."

"I understand."

Kuroki walked into the hut and lay down on her mat, crying softly. She had learned a lesson today, harshly.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome sat down by InuYasha and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, then bent his head down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I thought I was doing the right thing by hanging out with her."

"You were. You didn't know what she was up to, neither did I. I'm just glad Sesshomaru figured it out."

"For a minute today, this all felt real, like you had really left me forever. It really hurt."

"InuYasha, I could never leave you."

"You couldn't?"

"No, you know where I live."

InuYasha laughed and pulled her close again, then whispered just before he covered her lips with his.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too."

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven Preview

Miroku and Sango return to face Kagome's wrath!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Sorry...My announcement has been delayed---promise it will be here next chapter! 


	37. Birth of a Hero

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi; I am merely a highly rabid Sesshomaru obsessed -fan.

* * *

-

* * *

The Search

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Birth of a Hero

* * *

-

* * *

"I'll be right back"

_kiss, kiss_

"I'll be right here waiting."

_kiss, kiss_

"I don't want to leave you."

_kiss, kiss_

"I don't want you to go"

_kiss, kiss_

"I kind of have to though"

_kiss, kiss_

"I know " _kiss, kiss_ "But I don't have to like it do I?"

_kiss, kiss_

_kiss, kiss giggle,kiss, kiss, giggle, kiss, kiss_

"I'll be right back"

_kiss, kiss_

"I'll be right here waiting."

_kiss, kiss_

"I don't want to leave you."

_kiss, kiss_

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and the kitsune, the kitsune noticed Sesshomaru's glance and rolled his eyes and stuck his finger down his throat, pretending to be gagging on the extremely high sugar content in the air floating around the bone eaters well.

"I don't want you to go"

_kiss, kiss_

"I kind of have to though"

_kiss, kiss_

"I know"

_kiss, kiss_

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, pretending not to be highly amused at Shippo's astute assessment of the situation, Rin however could not contain her giggles at Shippo's antics.

"But I don't have to like it do I?"

_kiss, kiss_

_kiss,kiss ,giggle, kiss,kiss, giggle, kiss, kiss_

"I'll be right back"

_kiss, kiss_

It had been like this for days, since they had made up after catching Kuroki in her trickery. The two couldn't keep their lips off each other and the sugary sweetness was about to make everyone, even Kaede the patient and loving elderly miko vomit.

"I'll be right here waiting."

_kiss, kiss_

", I don't want to leave you."

_kiss, kiss_

"I don't want you to go"

_kiss, kiss_

Finally the Taiyokai could take no more. He walked up behind the couple and picked up the miko.

"Farewell young miko, do well on your test."

"Sess…Sesshomaru! What do you think your doing?!" Kagome protested.

"You bastard! Put her down!" InuYasha resisted the urge to reach for Tessiaga, reminding himself that he and Sesshomaru were in fact at peace.

"Very well."

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome into the well, she was enveloped by blue light, and then she was gone, the words "Fluffmeister! You Jerk" fading as the blue overtook her form. Sesshomaru allowed a half grin to shape his lips as he glanced over at Rin and the kitsune who were almost rolling on the ground laughing.

"Sesshomaru! You fucking …."

"InuYasha…your miko will be back as soon as her test is finished. Less than one of her hours. It was taking you two baka longer than that to part."

InuYasha blushed, grudgingly admitting that Sesshomaru was telling the truth.

InuYasha was annoyed. It was the first time they had been apart since the day after Kuroki had taken Kagome's form and kissed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had known right away that it wasn't Kagome and had gone right to InuYasha to warn him of what the kitsune was up to. While they talked other things came to light, such as things both he and Kagome had "said" to Kuroki, and InuYasha had gone straight to Kagome to let her know what Kuroki was up to.

After their "fight" when Kagome had supposedly gone home, InuYasha had gotten the strangest feeling of loss. He didn't understand what had brought it on, Kagome hadn't even gone home, but was with Sesshomaru deep in InuYasha's forest, waiting for him to come to her later in the day.

The night had been nearly surreal. Something InuYasha had never dared to imagine or daydream about. Sitting across the fire from his brother with the woman he intended to mate wrapped in his arms, laughing and talking late into the night. Kagome had said the next morning it would have been perfect except for one thing, Sesshomaru hadn't a woman he loved at his side too.

InuYasha hadn't passed more than a handful of words with Kuroki since the day she was taught her lesson. As far as he was concerned, Kagome was far too forgiving. If it had been up to him, her punishment would have been much harsher than not being allowed to travel with them.

If it had been up to him, he would have taken her to Lord Kashikoi no Kitsune Hashagu-Mori. Hashaguadjoining Princess Keynnia's territory in the south, was the home of the largest pack of kitsune known. If anyone could find family she belonged with, it was Lord Kashikoi. His eldest son, Lord Waizu, was rumored to have the best kitsune nose known to yokai and could sniff out a blood line from miles away.

When he'd voiced the idea to Kagome she'd pleaded with him to give Kuroki another chance. "She was just a little girl" she said, "She's had no one to take care of her and love her" she said. InuYasha wanted to roll his eyes. Kagome didn't seem to get the fact that while Kuroki was still a 'little girl' in yokai years; she had lived more than twice as long as Kagome, nearly forty years. How else would she have been able to put on such a convincing act for Sesshomaru? Even he had said had he not known Kagome, her scent and the situation, he would likely have been fooled.

Still, he'd relented and agreed not to let her come with them while they sought out the Shikon no Tama shards. He did however make it perfectly clear that if Kuroki tried anything like that again, she would be headed south so fast she wouldn't even have a chance to transform back first.

Nobody hurt Kagome and got off easily, he didn't care who it was.

What was bothering him now was that he didn't trust Kuroki to not try her shit again. Not the transforming bit, but something, anything.

Kagome's birthday was in five days, and he was not about to let that little pintsized b...witch in ruin the specail day for her.

Sesshomaru was already up to something and had made him hang back instead of going home with Kagome while she took her test.

"So what the hell did you have to talk to me about that was so important that I couldn't go with Kagome?"

"InuYasha, you will walk with this Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha nodded and they began to walk away.

* * *

-

* * *

Shippo and Rin were still laughing at Kagome's hasty departure.

"Lord Sesshomaru told Rin that InuYasha-sama and Kagome-sama love each other very much, but that was still funny."

"I know! InuYasha and Kagome's face when Sesshomaru picked Kagome up was too much."

"Do you think that they will marry soon?"

"Kagome said not for a while, she has another year of her schooling left and she wants to finish that first."

"What is school Shippo?"

"Kagome told me it is where girls and boys in her time go to get an edu-kaye-shon. That's where you learn stuff like reading and writing."

"And coloring?"

"I don't know." Shippo thought hard, "Kagome never said, but maybe. We can ask her when she come's back."

"Rin would like to go to school to learn to color nicer and get an edu-kaye-shon. Lord Sesshomaru reads and writes when we are in the Western Lands at his castle. I think Rin would like to learn to do that too"

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft crooning voice from the brush.

"Shit-po has a girlfriend!"

Rin blushed furiously

Shippo rolled his eyes and whispered in Rin's ear "Just ignore her."

"Shit-po's gonna kiss his girlfriend on the lips like InuYasha kisses Kagome!"

"Shippo…that is not very nice." Rin whispered back

"She just wants us to get mad."

Rin nodded

"Shit-po wants to mate with Rin and make a hundred babies!"

That was it. Shippo jumped to his feet, his paws in fists at his sides.

"That's enough Kuroki, get out of here, or I'll go get InuYasha."

"No and you can't make me…SHIT-PO!" to stress her point Kuroki stepped out of the brush "Look how red Shit-po is! It must be true!"

"I'm warning you!" Shippo stepped closer to the well.

"Wow, look how red Rin is. Did you already mate Shit-po Rin?"

Shippo was PISSED!

"Okay CRAP-OKI get the fuck out of here right now! I don't care what you say about me, but don't talk about Rin like that!"

Shippo's fists were raised now and he was having the hardest time remembering what InuYasha and Miroku had made him promise in regards to never, ever hitting a girl, no matter what.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kuroki put her arms in her sleeve's and closed her eyes, nose in the air.

"Keh, chicken to fight me Shit-po?"

Shippo wasn't exactly chicken, and he wasn't exactly paying attention to Kuroki anymore either. He was watching the mantis yokai that was slowly approaching Kuroki from behind.

"Kuroki, get out of there!" Shippo yelled

"You can't make me Shit-po, nah" she stuck her tongue out.

"Kuroki" Rin yelled "There is a yokai behind you, run!"

"HA! Like I would fall for that old trick!"

"Rin get away from here!" Shippo ordered and Rin backed away again

"Kuroki, were not joking cant you smell it?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a sniff, SHIT-po"

"Damn it Kuroki, as much as I'd like it, you're not going to get yourself killed while Rin's here and has to watch!" Shippo unsheathed the Kitsune-ha-fu-Tessiaga, waited for it to transform, and then ran forward to reach for Kuroki.

* * *

-

* * *

"Okay Sesshomaru, can we get on with it?"

InuYasha asked, looking back at where Shippo and Rin were peacefully coloring by the well as they turned into the forest to walk towards Goshinboku.

"Of course. InuYasha, this Sesshomaru must thank you for granting absolution, though none could be less deserving."

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru stopped and put a hand out stopping InuYasha. "Do not say that is not so, for we both know that it is true. This Sesshomaru is in particular thankful InuYasha for the trust you have shown in permitting this Sesshomaru the great, great, pleasure of coming to know your miko. Kagome is truly special, beyond so. This Sesshomaru is better for having known her."

InuYasha smiled and nodded. "No argument here. But shouldn't you be telling her this? I already know, I have for years."

"This Sesshomaru is coming to the point now. I've become aware that the day marking her birth is soon."

InuYasha nodded and smiled, thinking of the surprise he had waiting to give her.

"Five days."

"This Sesshomaru has a gift I would like to give your miko, but felt it would be improper for me to not respect your feelings in the matter due to historical aspects surrounding the piece."

Sesshomaru reached inside his hoari and pulled out a fine linen cloth. He untied it and handed InuYasha a gold ring bearing the Inu no Tashio crest, filled with tiny baby pearls.

"Wow, it's nice. I think she would love it."

"Read the back."

InuYasha turned the ring and on the back was the kanji for omega mate.

"Perhaps you have already felt a strengthening of the scent of this Sesshomaru's protective feelings towards your miko?"

"Yeah, I felt it before I even got into the village when I came back from the north."

"Has Myoga told you of the Omega child ceremony?"

"I know a mate of Alpha or Beta can be brought into the family by the Alpha male. But I knew nothing of a ceremony."

"It's quite simple, this is the ceremonial ring. I wished to give it to her for her birthday and conduct the ceremony, however you must be mated."

_MATED??_

InuYasha opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a battle cry from the direction of the well.

"_**KITSUNE HA-FU KAZE NO KIZUUUUUUUUUUUUU"**_

"What the hell?" InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru and they both ran off in the direction of the well.

* * *

-

* * *

Shippo's hands shook as he ran forward and grabbed Kuroki's hand and slung her back toward the well. There was no time for thought, there were two girls in his care and he had to protect them! He raised the Kitsune-Ha-Fu-Tessiaga over his head and watched for the place where he saw the wind scrape like InuYasha had taught him.

His eyes were glazed in fury that this yokai would dare attack so near a village that was well known to be under not one or two but three yokai protectors, his teeth clenched behind curled lips, grinding in rage. Then, like his hero and mentor before him, Shippo brought the fang down gracefully, unleashing the power within with a mighty battle cry.

"_**KITSUNE HA-FU KAZE NO KIZUUUUUUUUUUUUU"**_

Shippo was breathing heavy, his body still shaking but not with fear. Instead the newborn hero was over run with adrenaline and the intoxicating rush of power that came with victory as the now obliterated mantis showered down around him.

Shippo heard violent crying behind him and he shook his head, quickly wiping his blade and then sheathing the Kitsune-Ha-Fu-Tessiaga as InuYasha had taught. Rin was knelt behind Kuroki patting her back trying to calm her; Shippo knelt down in front and patted her hands.

"Are you okay Kuroki?" He asked gently, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Sh…Sh….Ship..po…I'm s…s…so s…s…orry! I…I'll never be mean to you again, I promise!"

Kuroki let Rin and the Shippo hug her.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru landed in the clearing about that time.

"What the fuck happened?

"Rin? Are you well?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin jumped up on her feet and ran to the Taiyokai while InuYasha went to kneel by Shippo and Kuroki.

"A mantis yokai came out of the forest and almost ate Kuroki and Rin but Shippo used his sword and saved us!"

"Is that true Shippo?" InuYasha, overflowing with pride, looked down at Shippo where he was still patting Kuroki's hands.

Shippo shrugged "It wasn't that big, not even fully grown. Besides, it might have eaten Rin because she's so sweet and stuff, but it would have taken one taste of Kuroki and spit her out."

Kuroki looked at Shippo, hurt for a second, then she saw that he was teasing to try and make her feel better. She smiled and punched his arm softly.

"Yeah?" She wiped her tears off her face "It would have ate you and barfed you out and it would have improved your looks ShiP-Po"

Sesshomaru knelt in front of Shippo.

"Young kitsune, from what Rin tells this Sesshomaru, neither InuYasha and this Sesshomaru could have possibly made it back in time to save all of you. It is very possible had you not acted as you did, Rin might have been lost."

Shippo's eyes went the size of a honeydew melon when Sesshomaru bowed his head to him, by the time Sesshomaru finished speaking, Shippo's eyes were as big as watermelons.

"You have this Sesshomaru's gratitude. From this day forward, you are to consider yourself a welcome part of the family. Should you ever be in need, do not hesitate to seek out this Sesshomaru."

InuYasha couldn't have grinned broader if he had dispatched the mantis himself.

"I'm really proud of you runt, Kagome will be too. Good job." He lightly rubbed his knuckles on Shippo's head.

Sesshomaru then reached in his hoari and handed each of the children a miniature chocolate bar from his stash.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, but it really isn't necessary. InuYasha always says you shouldn't take rewards for doing the right thing." Shippo handed the chocolate back. Sesshomaru nodded and accepted it and returned it to his bag. Then pulled out a full sized bar and presented it to Shippo.

"You have great honor young one."

"Thank you. I learned it from watching InuYasha." He grinned and laughed out loud as if it were some kind of joke.

Shippo and Rin walked with Kuroki back to the village while InuYasha and Sesshomaru sank down on the ground by the well.

"This Sesshomaru is very impressed by the young Kitsune."

"Don't look at me, it was Kagome's influence."

"Somehow, this Sesshomaru thinks it was not only the miko."

Sesshomaru took out another chocolate bar and split it in half and handed half to InuYasha.

"Wow, you are feeling generous today bastard." InuYasha grinned breaking off a piece and putting in his mouth. He let it melt, savoring the taste.

"Why did you have Totosai duplicate Tessiaga in a style suitable to the young Kitsune?"

"Atotori was after Kagome. I wanted her to have the extra protection. Shippo's little, but he's brave, I thought with something to back the bravery up he would do good."

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know why Tessiaga specifically."

InuYasha blushed a little, not sure how Sesshomaru would take it.

"Never mind InuYasha. This Sesshomaru can see that it is correct to assume that it is because you already see the young one as your first born son. You're next generation Alpha."

"He was so tiny when we first found him, and all alone. He would have died. If not by the thunder brothers, then by someone else. Kagome got attached to him, I didn't really how attached to him I had gotten until we were all kidnapped and our memories blocked."

"It is okay. That is why this Sesshomaru has made him a part of the family."

InuYasha rolled his eyes "I don't have to mate him too do I?"

Sesshomaru grinned "If you did, this Sesshomaru would make you no longer able to mate anyone. InuYasha, This Sesshomaru wanted to ask about the ring. You should know it belonged to this Sesshomaru's great-grandmother."

"She was an Omega?"

"On mother's side. This Sesshomaru asks because I do not wish there difficulty between us due to the difference in our matriarchal ancestry. If you would prefer Kagome not have it because it does not come from Izayoi's ancestors, this Sesshomaru can arrange to have another made. Though I caution, she would not likely have it in time for her birthday."

InuYasha was silent. Again this was surreal, how had he gotten here from being pinned to a tree in a curse he could never wake from?

"InuYasha? Has this Sesshomaru offended you?"

InuYasha shook his head. Overwhelmed, yeah. Overcome, Yeah. Offended? Hell no.

It was the kindest thing he had ever heard anyone offer to share with him and Kagome.

"No, and I think she would love it. But we need to know more about the ceremony, and all the implications. Can we talk to Kagome without bringing up the ring and ruining your surprise?"

The sky behind them was lit with a blue light.

Sesshomaru nodded.

No time like the present.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome looked back and forth between InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

"Would this mean InuYasha was my brother?"

InuYasha laughed a little "Kami, it won't will it?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "Of course not baka" He gently tugged on a tuft of Kagome's hair teasingly.

"Stop it fluffy. So this would give more protection?"

"Yes, you would be officially omega in the hierarchy of Inu no Tashio. You would have the same rights and protections due InuYasha or this Sesshomaru. You would however be unable to rule save by InuYasha's side."

"What exactly do you mean by more protection?" InuYasha worried, he didnt want his role reduced.

"You would be under the protection of the entireYokai Aristocracy. Meaning, if you need help or are attacked it is pretty much guaranteed. However, the aristocracy is far from lenient. No yokai or human for that matter will lightly harm one under their protection. This Sesshomaru is sure even Naraku paused when considering the prospect."

"But we have to be mated first." Kagome said it sadly

"Yes. Otherwise yokai would reasonably doubt the validity of your claim."

"You think it's such a horrible thing to be mated to me?" InuYasha sounded sad, like she had just rejected him.

"No! Its not like that InuYasha! I had just hoped to do both the same day, our mating and our wedding. It probably sounds silly to you guys, but I always thought I would be a virgin bride. You know, pure."

"I'm sorry." InuYasha squeezed her hand."It's not silly at all."

"Kagome, your pureness is in your heart." Sesshomaru began, taking her other hand "You in fact have the purest heart this Sesshomaru has ever seen. InuYasha has told me of Kaguya's mirror, that his soul was locked tightly inside. Also of the Oni's stomach how you purified the no Tama inside of Tessiaga, how your soul reached out to his through Goshinboku.

"He told the Sesshomaru how your voice saved him from the flower emperor Kao and freed him from the evil dream of death and bloody tears, how your voice made him fight to keep control and reclaim Tessiaga when he battled the same yokai who Father was only able to seal. InuYasha also told this Sesshomaru stories of how you saved the "life" of the undead priestess who stood in the way of your dreams and happiness. This, this all came from your heart, from the love that you have for this Sesshomaru's baka brother. This Sesshomaru fails to see where binding this love together will make you impure, young miko."

Kagome had tears running down her cheeks after Sesshomaru's words.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I do accept your offer, whether now or in a year is the part that is hard for me."

"This Sesshomaru understands. You desire to adhere to the tradition of your upbringing, it is only natural, either way, now or a year from now, this Sesshomaru will accept you as Omega Sister with open arm."

Kagome hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"InuYasha? What do you want?" She turned liquid eyes to him.

"I just want you Kagome. But only when **you** are ready for me, I don't want you to be pushed and end up resenting or hating me. This is too serious and for me at least, it's forever."

"What about my spiritual powers?"

"Kaede seems to think you are strong enough to not have to worry. But there is no way to be sure." InuYasha shrugged.

In the end, they decided that a few days away alone were in order. InuYasha wouldn't tell Kagome where he was taking her, but he knew just the right place.

-

Kagome was proud as all get out, but she was a little put out as well. She had always known Shippo had a hero inside him just waiting to bust out. Only problem was, hero's apparently didn't sit in laps. Or maybe he was just being gallant; Kuroki was still scared and clingy. Since Kuroki was still black listed by InuYasha, Kagome got lap duty. Apparently heroes don't rat out damsels in distress either, Kagome and InuYasha both knew that there was more to this story than the three participants were telling them, something pertaining to Kuroki's reason for being there. She'd drill Shippo and Rin about it tomorrow before she and InuYasha left on this mystery trip of his.

She had already gone back through the well and repacked using her huge white canvas duffle. She'd tossed in lots of food and warm blankets, pillows and her rabbit pelt mat. Apparently, it got cool at night still where they were going.

"Hey, look who's back!" Shippo pointed up, jumping around excitedly. All that was visible was a couple points of flaming light, the flames that danced around Kirara.

"Sango and Miroku!" Kagome jumped up, the sudden movement jerking Kuroki awake. She screamed and clutched at Kagome, still scared after her close call that day.

"oh shoot." Now she would have to settle her down and get her back to sleep. "I'll be out as soon as I can."

Miroku and Sango landed a couple minutes later and Kirara shrank down, running over to Shippo and jumping up in his arms.

"Where the fuck you two been?" InuYasha dug in right away "It all fine for you two to run off and leave…" he trailed off as he realized that they smelled different, like each other, like they had been…., like they had been a LOT.

And Miroku was grinning like an idiot.

InuYasha grabbed Miroku by the front of his hoari and jerked him closer.

"Fucking pervert, just couldn't keep your hands off huh? Well…"

"InuYasha…" Sango pulled on his arm "Stop, it's okay…."

"He took advantage of you when you when you were all upset about Aoi-Tenshi didn't he? Fucking bastard, I'll shove Tessiaga up your ass, don't you worry Sango, I'll avenge you!"

"InuYasha, you misunderstand!" Miroku tried to pry InuYasha's hands off

"Misunderstand my ass, you pervert!"

"InuYasha! He's my Husband!"

"InuYasha! She's my Wife!" Miroku and Sango yelled at the same time.

InuYasha shook Miroku.

"You're what?"

"Last week after I went to see Master Mushin to resign my position. While we were there…WE got married!"

"You did WHAT?"

InuYasha let go of Miroku and whispered.

"Miroku you better grab Sango, jump on Kirara and Fly!"

Kagome stood in the doorway.

The miko did not look pleased.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight Preview

Will Miroku and Sango live?

Will Shippo and Rin Rat out Kuroki?

Will InuYasha and Kagome mate?

Even I don't know yet….

But if they DO it won't be a lemon…

The most you can hope for is a tart lime.

Will Sesshomaru have enough Chocolate to

last while InuYasha and Kagome are away?

Will Miroku and Sango tag along?

Find out in Chapter 38,

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

Translation Glossary

* * *

Kashikoi no Kitsune Hashagu-Mori-- Wise Kitsune of Frolicking Forest

Hashagu-Mori- Frolicking Forest

Waizu-another word for wise

* * *

-

* * *

_Invader Puppet  
2007-01-29  
ch 36, __reply__i was seriously having an episode when 'kagome' came out of the well and kissed sesshy. I was all like "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT HELL?!" you made it quite convincing. nice job. i love reading this story! its so good! cant wait for the next chapter!_

**Me too, I was like…WHY CANT THAT BE ME!! I WANT TO KISS SESSHY! Just the thought of touching his fluff, nothing weird or anything…it just looks like it is unbelievably soft, like a kitten or something.**

**I'm actually surprised this chapter went over so well, I thought the whole plot felt a bit transparent, like it was obvious that Inu and Kag weren't really fighting but putting on an act to teach Kuroki a lesson. You can't fool an Inu with that sense of smell Kuroki you Idiot! LOL**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_COOKIE TIRONE  
You are great, I would like to see to which level is your goodness, your passion for the series, your stories, and Sesshy (ajjajajajajajajajaja...just kiding), no a meant you creations, show other that there is a way to describe love (or love making) in a more romantic and not like I have seen that it just wrong_

**Hey Cookie…I didn't put your whole response here because it was just too long. I think we might have different definitions of lemon. Because by lemon I am referring to the passages that get very detailed to the pointed of being just plain gross. As I mentioned before there is a writer I like but her work is very lemon intense, and I personally feel is totally way off on how InuYasha and Kagome and others would behave. I mean, Kagome freaked out when Miroku mentioned her Kissing InuYasha and when she saw him naked. Do you REALLY think she would just casually fall on her knees on day when InuYasha caught her coming out of the shower and give him ….. When they hadn't even kissed yet? I'm being vague because there are kids who come in here to read btw, I'm not shy by any means.**

**Anyway, I am thinking about it, as you saw by this chapter. Well see how the writing goes.**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_Wudelfin  
2007-01-29  
sorry but that little kit deserved and ass whoppin'..yo alpha!_

**I would have to agree. I have to admit however that I would do the exact same thing…except my motive would be strictly for the chance to lock lips with Sesshomaru! LOL**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_Sakurascorpion19  
2007-01-30  
ch 36, __reply__Oh, what wonderful writing...you really had me thinking that Kagome and Inuyasha were really over, good trick! Nice ending of the chapter! Update soon!_

**Thanks for the compliment, however, as I mentioned, I don't feel 36 is one of my best chapters. It will definitely be revised somewhere down the road.**

* * *

-

* * *

Announcement!!

Now Open!

Mitsukai's Café and Writers Workshop!

Discuss my stories with other readers…Exchange Ideas with other writers…Be a beta or find a beta…InuYasha manga summaries and discussion and much more!

h t t p // mitsukainosuno . proboards76 . com/ index . cgi

You know the drill, take out the spaces, and insert the : after the h t t p and before the //

Make sure all spaces have been taken out.

I don't understand why they wont let us put links on these things.

The link is on my profile page!

or, visit my profile page for more information and the link to the forum! Hope to see you there!

If you try to get in and the address doesn't work for you, feel free to message me, or even e-mail me. I want lots and lots of members. Right now I am in there alone and I am so lonely I think I am going to cry even!!!

Why haven't you joined yet? Why are you still here? I'm crying here for Kami sake!

Where's your compassion man?

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


	38. Land of Memories

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

------Warning--------Lemonlime

Due to the large number of flashbacks in this chapter, I am leaving out the -flashback- amd -end flashback- Anything in italics is a flashback.

* * *

The Search Chapter 38

Land of Memories

* * *

InuYasha was still laughing softly as he and Kagome soared over the treetops before dawn the next morning. Kagome on the other hand was doing her best to resist the urge to kick her heels back as hard as she could into his thighs to make him stop laughing. She was trying to be a good sport, it was her own fault after all that Sango had let her have it, but InuYasha was supposed to be on her side wasn't he?

"_Last week I went to see Master Mushin to resign my position. While we were there…WE got married!"_

"_You did WHAT?"_

_InuYasha let go of Miroku and whispered._

"_Miroku you better grab Sango, jump of Kirara and Fly!"_

_Kagome stood in the doorway, her eyes all squinty and fiery._

"_How could you!" Kagome stomped up to Miroku and began shaking her finger in his face._

"_How could you get married without me there? Don't you care about my feelings at all? How selfish can you get?"_

"_Kagome, it's not that big a deal" InuYasha put his arm around her and rubbed her back, but she batted his arm away. That was when he knew she was really upset, not mad, but hurt._

"_Fuck Miroku!" Miroku's mouth fell open, Kagome swearing? "What about Sango? How could you deny her the wedding she has dreamed about since she was a little girl?"_

"_Kagome…"Sango approached Kagome now, trying to take her arm._

"_No Sango! Miroku doesn't realize how selfish he is! Look at him! He's laughing at me! How dare you!"_

"_Kagome…" Sango tried again_

"_No Sango, Miroku…"_

"_Kagome shut up!" Sango yelled right into Kagome's face "It wasn't Miroku's idea, it was mine!"_

"_It…what…but…"Kagome stammered_

"_I grew up as a yokai slayer; I never expected to get married so I never dreamed of any damned wedding! The wedding your mad about missing out on is the big wedding that YOU wanted to make me have. That's your style Kagome, not mine! Now get out of my husbands face and back off already!"_

_Kagome's face turned red and InuYasha was sure he saw smoke puffing out of her ears as she turned and stomped away, and then ran towards the well._

_InuYasha started following her, but Sango cut him off and shook her head._

_Sango felt guilt creep up her back as she turned the corner. She had been expecting round two, instead Kagome sat on her knees with her cheek resting on the side of the well, crying. Sango knelt in front of her and put her arms around her, she was stiff and unyielding at first, finally she let go and hugged Sango back._

"_I just…" Kagome sat back wiping her face "Ever since that day with the salamander yokai, when you tried to kill Miroku I've been planning your wedding in my head. You know Sango; I've known you were going to marry Miroku since you turned down that lord what's-his-name. You guys have been through so much bad stuff, I just wanted you to have one day that was special."_

"_Houshi and I are going to have the rest of our lives Kagome. Considering how unlikely that seemed a year ago, I think that alone is pretty special don't you?"_

"_You're right, it is." Kagome smiled and then giggled_

"_What?" Sango smiled_

"_You still call Miroku Houshi." _

_Sango blushed and laughed_

"_I know, No matter how hard I try, I can not seem to remember to use his name! I can not help it!" _

_They both dissolved into giggles_

After a few hours they came to the edge of the mountains and Kagome smiled, by now she had a pretty good idea of where they were headed. That didn't stop her from kicking her heels back into his thighs when he suddenly threw his head back and started laughing out loud for the fourth time.

"Sorry" He grinned "Can't help it."

"You could at least try" Kagome reached down and tickled his ribs "Or I could give you a real reason to laugh"

InuYasha growled at her. "Stop that or I'll drop you on your ass."

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome laughed, she stopped any way and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He kissed her quickly then was off. It was about forty-five minutes later when he stopped abruptly.

"Kagome"

"Hmm?" She had dozed off and now she looked around confused.

"See anything familiar?"

She smiled, her blue scarf was fluttering in the breeze where they had left it. Slowly she slid to her feet and InuYasha turned around and kissed her, then went to roll the boulder from the entrance of their cave.

* * *

-

* * *

"That was one fucking dead dried up tree." InuYasha grinned as he carried the last of pieces of Treezilla, their dearly departed Christmas tree, closer to the fire pit he and Miroku had so carefully built almost five months before.

They found the cave just as they had left it, even to InuYasha's pleasure a couple of cups of ramen they had left behind. The tree was now extremely dead and brown, InuYasha had moved the boulders, letting it fall on it's side, then slashed it into smaller sections to be made into fire wood. Kagome had insisted on saving what decorations she could. Most of the paper ones were salvageable, and of course the diamond shards, but the aluminum ones were ruined when the tree fell.

"Wonder where the star went? Did you see it?"

"Nope." InuYasha kind of lied, well, he hadn't actually seen it. Not since he'd handed it to Sango and asked her to hang onto it for safe keeping until Kagome's birthday.

"Must have gotten mangled really bad like the others." A lot of the aluminum ones had.

InuYasha stacked the moister inner wood close to the fire pit.

Kagome giggled, dangling a piece of diamond from the end of her finger "We should take these back to the future and sell them, there's got to be a couple thousands of dollars worth here."

InuYasha laughed, thinking of the people mover that he almost blasted out of the sky. "You could buy a hell of a lot of by-cikels with that I bet."

InuYasha plopped onto the ground next to her.

"What do I need one of those iron carts for when I have you?"

Kagome kissed him, making him blush the most adorable shade of pink

"Good point"

"Hey, do you think Totosai could grind one of these down and mount it on my fang ring?" The shard she held was about the size of a pea.

"I don't see why not,"

InuYasha snatched the one off her finger and looked at it. He smiled a little, remembering the night he and Miroku had snuck out and he'd made them. Kagome's reaction that morning was so worth every single second. He looked up at her and could almost hear her excited squeal again as she ran to the tree, then turned ran to him and jumped into his arms to kiss him. Later she'd given him the poem…

_Kagome found InuYasha lying with his face to the wall. Timidly she sat on her knees facing him._

"_InuYasha…I" her voice failed her as she began to cry again. "I thought you …I mean, that day when you yelled in front of Miroku I thought you were upset because I couldn't …"_

_Kagome was a total blubbering mess now, she couldn't stand to be there another second, she had to get out of that cavern away from him. Her heart couldn't possibly take more._

"_InuYasha…I…didn't mean to upset you…I'm sorry…." she said it in a rush, then began to get up, but found her wrist caught in his hand._

"_Fuckin baka," his voice sounded funny, like he was being strangled. _

"_InuYasha…what do you…I don't understand."_

_He let go of her wrist, letting his hand slide down to link their fingers. He sat up, his head bowed, face hidden behind hair._

"_InuYasha?" Kagome reached her hand out, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy; the scroll was still clutched tightly in his hand and quite soggy._

_InuYasha put his arms around her, holding her heart against his._

"_Can't you tell the difference between when someone is mad and when they are overcome Baka?"_

_He pulled away, lifting her face to his. "Kagome, no one has ever made me feel so cared about…so worth being cared about since my mother died. Kami, I don't deserve you…you deserve so much better than me"_

"_I don't want anyone but you. Ever InuYasha. You're everything I want."_

_She pulled his head down to her, kissing him softly. He sighed, laying back down and settling her against his chest._

_Kagome sat up, grabbing her new fur mat and throwing it over them._

"_Thank you for my mat InuYasha." _

"_You have to share it with me."_

"_Good."_

"_InuYasha?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Merry Christmas."_

_He scooted down so he could look into her eyes._

_He brushed her hair back behind her ear, brushing his fingers over her cheek._

"_Thanks for my poem. Merry Christmas Kagome."_

_He closed his eyes, then pulled her closer, sighing happily as his lips touched hers._

"InuYasha?"

He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. He whispered her words to her, words he didn't need to look at to say anymore because they were written in his heart.

"I'm sorry I can't say

What you wish to hear

When you are so close to me

When our hearts are near

If I could write music

I'd write the sweetest song

So you would know my dearest

It's nothing you've done wrong

What I feel is oh so real

I've felt it from the start

From the moment you awoke

And stole away my heart

I wrote these simple words

Not knowing what else to do

Please hold them in your precious heart

Until I say, I love you too…._"_

Kagome pulled back, surprised and delighted.

"You memorized it?"

"I had to, If I kept rolling and unrolling the scroll it was going to disintegrate."

Kagome smiled, extremely pleased with his answer. She rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"There's so many memories here."

"Good memories, mostly anyway."

"_Never mind, you don't care anyway. YOU only care about dead fake women who try to kill you. Why don't you go, go to hell and fuck her since I'm sure that's what you want." InuYasha flinched at her words, feeling like she had just kicked him in the gut._

_Kagome put her hand over her mouth, horrified at the look on InuYasha's face. How! How the hell could she have thrown Kikyo at him like that after all this time? Particularly considering the situation had been resolved months and months ago! And what she said. She was so ashamed of herself. So ashamed._

"_Kutabare," InuYasha spat at her "Baka temee, Kutabare! Kikyo may have been dead, but at least she never led men on to get things from them like you do, flaunting yourself around half naked with what's his name in your time and probably kami knows who else. Eh? Fucking yariman."_

Kagome shivered, that was one memory she could have lived without.

"Kami that was probably the worst fight we've ever had."

"What fight? I was talking about that nasty ass shit you made us eat on Christmas."

Kagome laughed and slapped his arm "Were not."

"Maybe not" He laughed "Considering how we were all cooped up all winter, that we only had that one fight is kind of a miracle… and everything turned out okay in the end."

"_InuYasha…" she sobbed. "I need you…" Darkness surrounded her body, like the pain that surrounded her soul, and just like her soul there was no longer a light in the darkness to come to her rescue. That her own cruel tongue was at fault for her extinguished light only served to make her pain that much greater._

_Her body shook as her sobs turned into violent wailing as she turned onto her stomach, forcing her face deep into her pillow. _

_Her wailing turned to fear when she felt arms reaching beneath her, gently turning her over, then fear turned to amazed shock when she felt cold lips brush over her cheek as she was pulled close. He picked her up, then carried her out into the cold night, wrapped in her sleeping bag._

"_What are you doing?" Kagome was too shocked to remember to be mad._

"_I'm taking you back to where you belong."_

"_My stuff…"_

"_I'll get it in the morning." InuYasha carried her back to the cavern he had claimed for her, setting her down in the alcove and sitting down next to her. Kagome felt like nails were being driven into her heart, suddenly back in this place of her shame, and she began to cry once again._

"_Kagome, please don't cry anymore…" InuYasha whispered into her ear, his cheek touched hers; mixing his tears with hers, "I don't think I could it."_

_Kagome cried harder of course, pushing away from him "InuYasha…I shouldn't be here. I don't…I mean I left because…"_

_InuYasha reached down taking her hands_

"_I know why you left. Kagome, what I said to you was far worse."_

"_But …"_

_InuYasha pulled her against him again "Kikyo would understand. As for me, there is nothing to forgive, unless were talking about you forgiving me."_

"_What if I can't forgive myself?" Inuyasha loosened his grip and Kagome moved back._

"_What?"_

"_InuYasha, I feel so sick about what I did, I don't think I can ever get past it." Kagome swiped at a new batch of tears on her cheeks, realizing as she said it that it was the truth._

_InuYasha cupped her face in his hands "You just have to."_

"_But …." InuYasha cut her off in the most wonderful way possible, using his lips_

"Do you ever just feel it? I know you do. How much we belong together?" InuYasha took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"I think I felt it from the first new moon we spent together, the first time you let your guard down with me InuYasha."

"_Kagome, in the other room, why were you crying?"_

"_Because I thought I was going to lose you."_

"_You shed tears for me?"_

"_Uh huh"_

"_Kagome, could I lay my head in your lap?"_

"_Uh…okay."_

"_Hey Kagome, you smell kind of nice."_

"_Wait a minute, I thought you said you hated the way I smell."_

"_I did. But I lied."_

"You've saved my ass that night. But you also saved my soul. You scared the shit out of me, the feelings that flooded me, they're always stronger when I am human but I had never felt anything like that before. That's why I had to pretend I had fallen asleep"

"You were faking?!"

InuYasha nodded, grinning sheepishly. "If I hadn't I'm not sure what I would have done and thanks to that fucking spiderhead I was in too damn much pain to have my face slammed into the ground a few dozen times."

Kagome giggled "Hey, there were a lot of times when I should have S worded you that I didn't. You have no idea how bad I wanted to when Myoga told us what was in that stuff you were making us drink after Mukotsu's poison."

"You would have sat me? Just for making you drink snake blood and all kinds of other yummy things that Myoga had just barfed up?" InuYasha teased

Kagome fake shivered "YES! I still have nightmares about that stuff."

InuYasha had stopped laughing.

"InuYasha? What is it?"

"I'd forgotten until you said nightmares just now."

"What?" Kagome sat up and looked at him

"I kept having them, for months after that. Sometimes I didn't make it at all and you all including Shippo and Kirara burned in the fire that Renkotsu set in the temple. Or Myoga didn't come and you all died from the poison, or you were saved and the others died, or the others were saved and you died. The worst though was the one where I killed myself and just before I died you revived"

"But InuYasha...you wouldnt have..."

"I might have, I thought about it. You, Miroku and Sango…the only people I cared about in the world were dead…or so I thought

"The nightmares just kept getting worse and the only thing I could think about was keeping you safe from those zombie bastards and Naraku. When I went down with Renkotsu I was, your not gonna believe this, but I was really grateful that you were with Koga."

"Koga?" Kagome laughed "You're right, I don't believe you."InuYasha laughed and shrugged.

"I always knew how much he cared about you Kagome, I always knew that if anything happened to me he would keep you safe or die trying. Then there you were on that riverbank, shedding tears for me again"

"_InuYasha!"_

_Kagome flew against his chest, still clutching the red fire rat haori. Her face was flooded with tears.  
_

"_I'm so glad your not hurt, that your okay."_

"_Kagome"_

"_Are you really okay? I was worried"_

"_I'm sorry you were worried."_

_InuYasha put his arm around her and pulled her close_

Kagome wiped away a tear. "You scared me, really, really scared me."

"Yeah? Well, I would have to say you did a pretty good job of getting even with me then."

"How?"

InuYasha lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, yeah. But I never asked to be kidnapped by psycho baby and have my soul peeped on."

"Doesn't matter, you still scared me. Knowing it was my own fault, that I had let you fall into Naraku's trap because I was being selfish and you as usual were being selfless and sending me to search for Kikyo, the nightmares were bad for awhile. "

"I never knew."

"I didn't want you to, or anyone for that matter. I use to wake up from one of them and sit near where you and Shippo were sleeping. Just being near you calms me, like when we were trapped in the Oni's gut and I had to use the shard in Tessiaga . Keh, theres another time you saved my ass. All this talking about old memories and shit is starting to make me wonder who protects who around here." He laughed

Kagome brushed his hair from his eyes. "We protect each other InuYasha. That's what you do when you love someone. Just like how you protected Kikyo and she protected you when she was near."

"Kagome, you need to know…I mean I want you to know that the feelings I had for Kikyo are so small compared to how much I love you."

Kagome smiled and cupped his cheek in her palm

"I love you too InuYasha."

InuYasha put his hand over hers on his cheek, then turned his head slightly and kissed her palm.

"Kami, Kagome you have so much power over me, so much more than you know. You have the power to calm my full yokai, to soothe the pain in my soul. You can break my heart with a single look and send me to my knees with the slightest touch. I would do anything to make you happy."

Kagome smiled as a rush of tears wet her cheeks and felt her throat squeeze as she looked into his honey sun colored eyes. They held so much, so much love, so many promises…all shining back at her…for her. She tried to remember what it was last winter that had been stopping her from telling him. She had loved him for two years, so, so long. Her heart belonged to him and him alone.

She belonged to him and him alone and it was time he knew it.

Kagome rolled out of his arms and away from him onto her feet.

"Kagome?"

She shook her head and put her finger to her lips, then put out her hands for his.

InuYasha was hurt when she pulled away. He wondered what he had done, afraid he had been too intense too soon. There were so many wonderful memories here, that was why if this was to be the day they mated, he wanted this to be the place, the same place where he had told her he loved her. Even if he had yelled it out of frustration.

"_What the fuck's a guy got to do to get some time alone with the woman he loves?!"_

When she reached for his hands, he rolled to his feet and allowed her to lead him back to the cavern, the special alcove where they had spent the winter safe in one another's arms.

Kagome had already spread out her bedding, including the rabbit pelt mat he had made for her with Sango and Miroku's help. He couldn't help remembering the day he had caught the final six rabbits he needed, the day Miroku kept castrating the snowman and their laughter had mixed together and sounded so great rolling down the mountainside. But that was just another thing that made him love the woman in front of him, she was the one who introduced him to friendship, what it was like to have friends, real friends who didn't care that he was a defenseless liability one night of the month.

"Kagome." He pulled her against him "Do you know…how much you mean to me? How much you have changed my life?"

"InuYasha" Kagome cupped his cheek "You changed your life; I just showed you that there was more life to be had. Just like you showed me." Kagome nuzzled his jaw with her nose. She put her arms around his neck, her fingers caressing the back. Then she moved away from him slightly and she pulled his hands up and put something into them

"Kagome! What did you do?"

"You're free." Kagome couldn't stop staring at the beads in his hands.

"But…why?"

"Because Kaede put the beads on you against your will, you were forced to be with me because of them. Then, I used them on you so many times out of anger and selfishness to get back at you and to keep you with me. I can't…I WONT do it any longer. I was so wrong InuYasha. I am so sorry. You don't do that when you love someone. If you're going to be with me, I want it to be because you want to be. "

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her again. He kissed her softly then whispered against her lips "Want? I wanted to be freed from Goshinboku, I wanted the Shikon no tama, I wanted Naraku dead…but Kagome, I NEED to be with you. I have nothing without you. You're the only reason I breathe."

Kagome caught her breath when his lips covered hers, softly and gently teasing her own in tantalizing promises of what was to come. She began backing to the alcove, InuYasha held captive by her lips, powerless to do anything but follow. As one being they lowered themselves down onto the soft rabbit fur mat.

Kagome lay on her back cradled in the arms of the man she had loved for so long from afar. The back of her head rested in his palm while her hair spilled over and through his fingers. InuYasha breathed deeply, immensely pleased by the scents wrapping around him. Kagome was a buffet of wonderful scents and combining with her kisses and touch he was becoming somewhat light headed.

His fingers had worked their way under her shirt and now encountered two very stiff peaked and anxious to be freed breasts.

He pulled his lips from hers and kissed his way down her jaw to her ear, his breath was hot as he whispered to her.

"Kagome, are you fond of that fucking contraption?"

She pulled back slightly and looked at him, his eyes and face glowed with passion and his fingers twitched over her breasts with frustration. She smiled and sat up, first pulling off the shirt, then unhooking the front clasp on the bra. InuYasha just stared, practically drooling.

"Well if your gonna hide the fuckin thing, no wonder I can't figure it out." InuYasha grinned. He started laying back but found himself stopped.

"You too."

InuYasha yanked his robes off over his head without bothering to untie them. Kagome looked at him, slightly awed.

"What? You did it that way." InuYasha lay back down pulling Kagome with him, his fingers caressing her breasts.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. You could be asleep."

InuYasha rolled his eyes "Once. One fucking time. Try to make love to someone in your sleep one fucking time and you never hear the end of it."

Kagome giggled, her fingers twisting in his hair as he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"You snored. Oh, that feels nice." His fingers now free, InuYasha had found another use for them further south to tease her through her jeans.

"You never proved that."

"Who cares?" Kagome reached for the zipper on her jeans and InuYasha sat up and pulled them off the rest of the way.

Kagome now lay completely naked for his eyes and InuYasha could barely breathe.

"Kagome" He whispered as he reached for the ties of his hakema.

"You're so beautiful."

Kagome smiled up at him "You're beautiful"

"Keh" he scoffed "Men aren't beautiful. Were manly and strong"

Kagome giggled again. "I'm getting cold, get back here."

"Keh!" InuYasha threw the blankets over his head at her to cover her but stayed crouched by her feet. "Wimp." He kissed her ankle's on the soft part just inside, then slowly dragged his lips and tongue up the inside of her legs and the backs of her knees, stopping now and then to pay attention to a place that seemed sensitive.

He slid over her to her face and kissed her deeply, then lifted her arm and began to lick her elbow passionately and fast. When she didn't seem to react, he dropped her arm and lifted his chin and dragged his tongue across her forehead, down the bridge of her nose and then lapped at the side creases where her nose met her face.

"InuYasha?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

InuYasha turned bright red "I'm trying to prepare you for me"

"By licking my nose and elbow?"

"Keh"

"Who told you to do that?"

"Sessho…" Realization dawned "I'm going to Kaze no Kizu his ass into hell."

Kagome started laughing. "And you believed him?"

"Miroku confirmed it when I asked him. Of course he did. Arghhh! Fucking bastards are dead, every fucking one of them."

InuYasha slammed back against the pillows, he was furious; Kagome knew she would have to be the one to salvage the situation. He face was pink just from thinking about it, still she turned on her side and rested on her elbow with the other arm on InuYasha's stomach.

"It's okay InuYasha. It was just a joke. Well figure out how to get back at them later" she slid her hand under the blankets and took matters into her own hands. InuYasha's eyes flew open as he went from being very soft to very erect almost immediately.

He relaxed then wrapped his arms around Kagome and rolled her over onto her back.

"I love you Kagome. You're my best friend my family, my home."

"InuYasha." He brought his lips to hers, teasing her with his tongue while his hand reached down to lightly stroke her.

"InuYasha…make me yours" Kagome breathed against his lips

"Are you sure about this Kagome? Once we do this there's no turning back, and I don't want to hurt you."

A rush of tears fell down her cheeks when she opened her eyes and took his face in her hands

"I was meant to be yours InuYasha. Sometimes you have to endure the pain to get to the happiness. It's the pain that's brought us closer to one another, that's made our bond stronger. After everything we have endured, after all we have lost I would do it all over again if it meant bringing us to this place. I'm ready for you, I want to love you…Love me InuYasha. Please."

It was InuYasha's turn to wipe away tears now as he slowly, carefully lowered himself into the woman he loved. When she did wince he kissed her over and over telling her that he loved her. When the moment passed they were quickly taken by their passion, passion that had been hidden and denied for so long than when it was finally released it was as if a hurricane rushed through the cave as they both screamed out their release.

InuYasha smiled at his mate and she returned his smile.

"I love you mate" InuYasha brushed her cheek with the back of his finger

"I love you mate"

She cuddled into his chest and they fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

-

* * *

When InuYasha woke alone his first thought was that Kagome had left, that she had been disgusted by his inexperienced lovemaking.

_I licked her fucking nose and elbow! Kami he was going to introduce Sesshomaru to some serious fucking pain for that one._

When he heard a splash from the hot spring he relaxed, thinking back on how precious it had been, how special.

He smiled and rolled out of the alcove, picking up his kimono from the floor and throwing it on. He was pretty sure Kagome wasn't ready for nudist living yet.

"Hi sleepy head." She smiled shyly when he appeared by the hot spring.

InuYasha walked up behind her and tilted her head back,

"hi my beautiful mate" he kissed her.

Kagome smiled and leaned her cheek against his . "I love how that sounds."

"Beautiful mate?"

"No, well I like that too, but I LOVE the 'my'. I love being yours."

"I love you." He brushed his hand over her cheek.

"I love you too. Aren't you going to come in?"

"Thought you'd never ask" he grinned and backed up a little to toss his kimono where it wouldn't get wet. That was when he noticed Kagome's neck. He stepped forward, brushing his fingers over it.

"Kagome?" InuYasha stepped into the hot spring and sat by Kagome

"Hmm?"

He lifted his hair out of the way and turned around. "Do I have something on the back of my neck?"

"Hey, yeah you do. What is that? It looks like a full moon and a new moon overlapping with the kanji in the middle for Love Eternal. How did you know that was back there?"

InuYasha smiled as he dropped his hair and turned back to Kagome "You have the same thing, except yours says Eternal Love"

"I do?"

"Yeah." He shook his head "Fucking Sesshomaru. He tells me all kinds of shit, but he doesn't bother tell me something this important?"

Kagome laughed

"Oh, don't worry about Sesshomaru. I already have an idea for how to get back at him."

"How?" InuYasha grinned "And can I help?"

"Well, lets just say there is a special kind of chocolate in my time that is used to relieve a certain problem involving bodily function that isn't functioning. Sesshomaru should really enjoy it."

"I don't think I am going to ask you to explain that." InuYasha grinned, putting his arms and Kagome and pulling her close to kiss her.

"InuYasha" Kagome smiled sweetly "That's probably a good thing." She put her arms around him and let herself get lost in his kiss, her arms tangled in a sea of silver hair.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 39 Preview

Hell hath no fury like Kagome and InuYasha scorned….Kagome and InuYasha plot to pay Sesshomaru and Miroku "licking advice"

Sesshomaru has a surprise for InuYasha.

Kuroki has a new hero,

Shippo has a man to man talk with Sesshomaru and InuYasha

And

Its Kagome's birthday and InuYasha and Sesshomaru surprise her with the Omega ceremony.

Chapter 39 -

Coming Soon!


	39. Fits Giggles and That Special Choc Stuff

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Note: This isn't exactly the chapter I started out to write, but I think my mind went into bizarre mode after the fluff overload in chapter 38. Chapter 40 will be more of what 39 was suppose to be, and a what cool way to celebrate 40 chapters too!

* * *

Oh yeah...Why aint anyone joining my forum? I'm going to cry! Do I have to whore my updates to get members or what?? LOL Just kidding, I wouldn't do that. But I would like to see you all there. The link is on my profile page. 

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-------------Warning-------------

contains mature subject matter

( um, a slightly crude (but funny as all hell) discussion of male masturbation)

and strong language

_However…_

_This is NOT a lemon/Lime_

* * *

_-_

* * *

Chapter thirty-Nine

Fits, Giggles and That Special Chocolate Stuff

* * *

-

* * *

Shippo and Rin were trying really hard to be patient; Kuroki was being nice to them both and had been since Shippo had saved her from the mantis. The only problem was, now she wouldn't leave them alone. Or more to the point, she wouldn't leave Shippo alone. She sat across the fire and stared at him while they ate. When the three of them would lay on the floor and color, sometimes she would stop coloring and just rest her cheek in her hand and lay there looking at him with this weird look on her face. 

He wanted to tell Kuroki to go away and leave them alone, but he was worried she would start being mean to Rin again. Miroku and Sango had missed the whole episode with Kagome and InuYasha and they still thought Kuroki was just the sweetest thing. Since she was on her best behaviour, they hadn't seen the real little shit that lurked inside that cute little furry piggy-tailed head. All Shippo could say was it was a damn good thing InuYasha and Kagome had gotten back the night before, even if they had gotten up and slipped through the well first thing this morning.

Shippo had been hoping to talk to Rin alone, he had wanted to ask her something since Kuroki got caught pretending to be Kagome and kissed Sesshomaru. He knew that Rin had been alone and had to take care of herself for a long time before she met Lord Sesshomaru. He had too at one point, but it hadn't been very long, only a few weeks. He wondered how hard it was to survive on your own. Now that he knew he could defend himself, he was thinking about taking a long journey on his own.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he had been relieving himself and accidentally overheard something InuYasha and Kagome had been talking about that night before he could make his presence known. Hashagu-Mori he had called it. The forest city that was populated by kitsune. Lord Sesshomaru had said that if Shippo needed anything he only needed to ask. Would asking for a letter of introduction from the Inu no Tashio of the Western Lands to Lord Kashikoi no Kitsune Hashagu-Mori, with a request for his help be asking too much?

Sesshomaru would return from his own trip to the Western Lands anytime now and Shippo wondered if he could find the courage to ask. Maybe it would be easier if he talked to both InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru at once. He had to do something though, he had to know.

Lately Shippo had been having dreams of his mother and father telling him stories…stories of an older brother and sister.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome sat, nearly hysterical, on the floor of her bedroom looking through the diamond shards they had brought back trying to decide which to sell (to buy things to make life easier in the village) and looking for the perfect one to have Totosai mount on Kagome's ring while they plotted their revenge. They couldn't help but laugh so hard; the idea of Sesshomaru and Miroku with the "ex-lax trots" was just too funny. They both had tears on their eyelashes and were holding their stomachs. 

Mrs. Higurashi stood in the open doorway with a basket of clean laundry just in time to catch Kagome's suggestion that perhaps they could hold each other and offer comfort to one another while they relieved their bowels.

She shook her head and walked in "InuYasha, Kagome, just what trouble are you two up to?"

Kagome turned and rolled up to her knees to put her laundry away.

"Um…" She still couldn't control her giggles

InuYasha couldn't resist. "Nothing too crappy"

Kagome laughed so hard it made her nose hurt when she tried to hold it back. She turned and threw a pair of socks at InuYasha.

"Nothing really Mama. Just a little payback." She grinned

"Revenge" InuYasha nodded

"Kagome, if you're old enough and mature enough to be engaged and 'mated' shouldn't you be mature enough to be the bigger person?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome in surprise.

"What? You didn't think I would tell her? I tell Mama everything, you know that." Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi looked at InuYasha

"No, it's not that" he blushed "I kind of thought we would tell her together. And then your grandfather would slap a bunch of oufda on me and she and Sota would beat me senseless with those iron pans she uses to cook with. Then you would cry while you helped them throw my body in the river." He grinned

"InuYasha" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shook her head "Don't be silly. I would never use my good pans to kill you; the blood would ruin the finish."

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi laughed when InuYasha pouted. She patted InuYasha on the shoulder. "I am teasing InuYasha. Of course I wish you would have waited until you were married in our tradition, but I know how much you and Kagome love each other. So I won't kill you. At least for now." She winked

"Now tell me what it is you are up to? I did not like the sounds of what I heard." She shook her head as she went to the closet to get hangers.

"Nothing really." Kagome smiled "I just thought that I would take Sesshomaru some special chocolate back this time."

"Special chocolate? Do you mean like dark chocolate or white chocolate?"

"Not exactly" InuYasha smirked at Kagome and tossed the socks back at her. "More like, shitty chocolate."

Mrs. Higurashi's back went stiff and she whirled around with the hangers.

"Higurashi Kagome! You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes she would." InuYasha nodded vigorously. "You have no idea how mean she is when your not looking."

Kagome threw the socks at him again, a huge grin on her face.

"Careful InuYasha, I brought the beads back with me."

"Oh shut up and save it for Sesshomaru." InuYasha squeezed her hand to soften his words, just in case she didn't get that he was kidding.

"Kagome! How could you do that to Sesshomaru, I thought you said he was practically your best friend now? Besides InuYasha of course."

"Mama, you don't know what they did!"

"What could they have done that is that bad?" Mrs. Higurashi sat down on the edge of the bed by the door.

Kagome blushed and explained the great licking debacle, leaving out that it was suppose to "prepare" her, and only saying that she was suppose to like it. When she finished Mrs. Higurashi had her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laugh.

"Oh my InuYasha" giggle giggle "They did get you good."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, don't I fucking know it…oops, sorry."

"Apology accepted. But Kagome, you must not use the chocolate laxative. It is medicine, and you know better than to play around with medicines. Besides, InuYasha's brother is a full yokai; you do not know how he would react to it. Remember when InuYasha had that cold and you gave him Nyquil?"

Kagome giggled "How could I forget. He woke up and thought yokai were attacking me looking for the Shikon no tama."

"He jumped out your bedroom window and could have hurt himself Kagome, you really shouldn't laugh." Mrs. Higurashi, despite her admonishment, was smiling and laughing softly to herself.

"But he looked so cute, running around in the middle of the night in his fundoshi swinging 'Tessiaga' around." Kagome was laughing full force again. "I didn't think me and Sota were ever going to catch you." She took InuYasha's hand and squeezed it

InuYasha was blushing and pouting again. "Keh, that shit you gave me got me drunk. It was your fault. And that damn stick did look like Tessiaga."

Kagome smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"So, no special chocolate. Just imagine how you would feel if something bad happened to your friends. Remember, they don't have doctors there like we do here. You'll just have to think of something else. Understood?"

"Yes mama."

"Yes." They chorused together.

"Good." Mrs. Higurashi left, closing the door behind her.

"You really did look sexy running around in just your fundoshi you know." Kagome giggled crawling into his lap.

"Yeah?" InuYasha put his hand on her back, gently pushing her down to him. His lips took hers, teasing and nibbling gently.

"Yep." She breathed, sliding her arms around his middle and pulled him closer.

* * *

-

* * *

Shippo was hiding in the bushes when InuYasha and Kagome returned through the well. 

"Pssst. InuYasha! Kagome!"

"Shippo? What're ya doing…" InuYasha started loudly, holding Kagome's hand and walking toward the bushes. Shippo crept out quietly.

"Shhh shhh shhh she'll hear you and come running!"

"Who are you talking about Shippo? You don't mean Rin do you?" Kagome wrinkled her brows together. "I thought you two really liked hanging around together."

"We do. It's not Rin! It's Kuroki. Damn it! I should have let that fucking mantis eat her when I had the chance!"

InuYasha covered his mouth to try not to laugh, Kagome elbowed him.

"Shippo! That's not very nice. And since when do you use that kind of language?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. But Kuroki is making me nuts! She won't leave me alone. You know how she was with InuYasha?" They nodded, InuYasha growled "She's being that way with me now, cept she isn't mean to Rin."

"I think someone's in love." InuYasha said with obvious disgust. He was starting to think he was never going to forgive the girl kitsune who had tried to destroy his relationship with Kagome. He was still just as angry and untrusting with her as he had been the moment he found out when she was up to.

"No SHIT ya think?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Hey, don't look at me, it's from your time, not mine."

"You're the one who brought it back here and let Shippo learn it from you."

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE FOCUS?"

"Sorry Shippo." InuYasha grinned

Shippo's face was red and he waved his arms around animatedly to stress his frustration.

"Kagome, could you please do me a favor? A really big one?"

"Sure, anything Shippo. What is it?"

"I have something important I want to talk to InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru about, I wanted to talk to Rin about it too, but thanks to that baka fuc…"

Kagome gave him a displeased look.

"Uh, sorry. Thanks to Kuroki I haven't been able to. Could you please find an excuse to get her to go back to the village now? Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and I were sitting under Goshinboku and I was just about to bring up what I want to talk to them about, when she showed up. I want to talk to you too Kagome but... UGH! I wish I could just talk to all of you now, but NOoooooooooooooo! That snot nosed little bitch has to shove her way in to everyth…"

"Really Shippo." Kagome shook her head "InuYasha stop that laughing right now." She elbowed him again.

"Of course I'll help you Shippo."

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome talked Kuroki into going to the hot spring with her for a bath and girl talk, Shippo sighed, at the word bath Rin got excited and asked to go with too. Kagome couldn't very well say no, so she figured the others could figure out a way to distract Kuroki and she and Rin could talk to Shippo. Finally Shippo had the privacy with Sesshomaru and InuYasha that he had wanted. 

"So what's the deal runt?"

"Well, first InuYasha, I need to apologize, because I started thinking about this because I accidentally overheard you and Kagome talking about it."

InuYasha and Sesshomaru both raised an eyebrow, exactly the same side, at exactly the same time. Shippo blinked, it was kind of cool in a way how when you watched the two of them close they acted a lot more alike then you would think they would.

"Accidentally?" InuYasha tapped his foot, almost like he was warming up to punt the kit if he didn't like the answer.

"Yeah, after Kuroki got in trouble when she pretended to be Kagome and went and…well you know, saw Lord Sesshomaru. When you and Kagome were talking on the hill I was doing something nearby, something I couldn't stop once I had started."

"What were you doing Kitsune?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well," Shippo shuffled his feet "You know…something everyone does but don't like to talk about."

InuYasha's eyes opened wide.

"You mean you were…"

"This Sesshomaru still does not understand what could have been so private that you could not have made your presence known to InuYasha and the young miko."

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru "Are you stupid or something? He was …" he rolled his eyes in circles "You know, that thing men do ALONE when their woman isn't around."

"You mean he was…masturbating"

"Right…he was jerking off."

"Isn't he a little young?"

"keh, how old were you?"

Shippo could only stare with his mouth open. They thought he was…was…

"That is this Sesshomaru's private information and therefore, none of your business. .. "

InuYasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, fine, this Sesshomaru was roughly his age…How old were you?"

"His age. Probably just seems weird cuz he's a runt."

"He is rather small in stature, so the idea of the young kitsune performing manual stimulation for the purpose of ejaculation and personal enjoyment seems rather odd."

Shippo was beginning to turn red, very red.

"Do you ever say anything simple Sesshomaru? Fuck, why can't you just say he seems too small to be spanking the monkey."

"Rather he was choking the one eyed snake."

"Right, he's had some practice whipping the wiggly worm"

Shippo finally exploded and jumped in the air swinging his arms in their faces.

"I WAS TAKING A SHIT DO YOU MIND!!!"

Shippo stood on the ground, panting in absolute fury, with one hand resting on the Kitsune Ha-fu Tessiaga, the other fisted at his side. His normally huge eyes were slits about as wide as a pencil, Shippo was all growling fangs.

"Oh." InuYasha tried desperately to hide his grin

"This Sesshomaru hadn't thought of that, had you InuYasha?"

"No, but I really should have. Sometimes I'm out there for hours, specially after Miroku cooks that crap with all the beans in it."

Shippo rolled his eyes. Since InuYasha and the others had come back from the mountains he was different. He had a sense of humor, most of the time now he was actually fun to be around, Shippo couldn't help laughing at him.

"Anyway, Sorry Shippo. Should have thought about that. Guess you can't really stop in the middle of a shit either. So, what did you hear?"

"I heard you talking about Hashagu Mori. And I am sorry I didn't mean to listen, but once I heard about the place, I …"

"I understand. I'm sorry I never told you about it Shippo, I guess I just assumed you knew."

"It's okay. Is it true about Lord Kashikoi no Kitsune Hashagu-Mori? That his son can find anyone?"

"That's what I have heard. I've never tested it though; I didn't meet them until after Naraku died. They are friends of Chai's, the elder in the human yokai village. Who you looking for?"

Shippo climbed up on the roots and jumped up on InuYasha's lap.

"I've been having dreams, of Mama and papa telling me stories my older brother and sister. I never remembered having a big brother or sister, but I think these dreams are memories coming back."

"Why do you think this Kitsune?" Sesshomaru looked earnestly at him.

"Papa was away hunting when Mama was killed, I tried to protect her but I was thrown really hard against a tree. For a long time after that I got things confused, I even forgot my own name sometimes. Papa would help me remember but after he died I stopped remembering things. But the other day when InuYasha told me how proud he was of me, It reminded me of when my papa use to tell me that and I kind of felt like I had a family again. Since then I've been having the dreams."

"You want us to help you get to Lord Kashikoi no Kitsune Hashagu-Mori?"

"I thought I could travel alone now that I can protect myself some."

"There's no point in that Shippo, were going back out soon to search for the shards anyway. Well just head south." InuYasha nodded to Shippo.

"You'll really help me?"

"What do you need of this Sesshomaru?"

"I don't …k..k.." Shippo was afraid to ask

"Kitsune, do not be afraid of this Sesshomaru. If it is within this Sesshomaru's power, it will be done." Sesshomaru touched Shippo's shoulder.

"Well, I was just …I don't know Lord Kashikoi no Kitsune **Hashagu**-Mori, I thought maybe with a letter of introduction from the you... He might be more willing to help me."

"This Sesshomaru can do better than that. Rin and I will join you on your journey as well, if it is acceptable to the leader of your group that is."

"Depends, how much chocolate we gonna have to lug around?"

"This Sesshomaru can lug his own chocolate. That is what ah-un is for. This Sesshomaru also understands how rude Jaken is, he will be allowed to spend the season in relaxation at the castle."

"Wont that make him mad Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked

"Of course. It is no fun for this Sesshomaru if it does not irritate Jaken."

"InuYasha" Shippo began "I already know the answer, but just to be sure…that little bi…I mean Kuroki won't be coming right?"

"Right. I've already made arrangements since I didn't want Kaede to get stuck with her."

"Yay!" Shippo jumped down "Excuse me InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru, I am gonna go and TRY to talk to Kagome and Rin without the little bitch kit nosing in…" Shippo ran off.

InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face. "You knew the entire time he was talking about taking a crap didn't you?"

"This Sesshomaru knew just as much as you did little brother."

"I thought so. You know, I was making that up, that I…you know…I never…"

"I guarantee that this Sesshomaru has not. It would be unseemly for one so elevated in the yokai aristocracy, a Taiyokai at that, to, as you so delicately put it, 'spank the monkey'"

"Of course." InuYasha nodded "So Sesshomaru, how old were you really?"

"This Sesshomaru shall never tell."

"Keh, me either."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 40 Preview: 

Its Kagome's Birthday and the anniversary of the day Kagome freed InuYasha from Goshinboku. Surprises abound!

Kagome's mother wakes her with a gift of freedom, but what form does it take?

During the Omega ceremony Sesshomaru has surprises in store for Kagome and InuYasha, and an unexpected one for all three of them leads to the biggest surprise of all!

The Search Chapter Forty

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	40. Alpha Beta Omega

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the creation of the amazingly talented Rumiko Takahashi; I am just a writer who has fallen in love with the InuYasha universe and the characters that she has populated it with. Although I know that there is no way that Ms. Takahashi will ever read this inferior attempt to bring her characters to life, I thank her for giving the world a human-puppy, a girl, and an uber-sexy big brother and in doing so, gave me back a reason to daydream.

* * *

-

* * *

The Search -Chapter Forty

Alpha Beta Omega

* * *

-

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi could barely contain her excitement as InuYasha gently opened Kagome's bedroom door for her, then jumped back into bed and under the covers to shake her awake. 

"Kagome…" He gently shook her shoulder and she snuggled into his chest, throwing her arm around him.

"Kagome…wake up." He urged

"Nuh uh."

"Come on Kagome, get up" He reached down and put his hand on her hip and shook her a little harder.

"InuYasha…Sit."

InuYasha laughed at her "Keh, baka. Nice try, you took the necklace off, remember."

"Kagome, it's mama" Mrs. Higurashi cooed softly "I have breakfast and a present for you."

"Presents?" Kagome's eyes popped open and she was instantly alert.

"Yes, but eat your breakfast first. InuYasha made it for you."

Kagome peeked over at InuYasha as he sat up

"You did? Really?" Kagome sat up

"Keh, that's what she said." InuYasha took the tray and put it over Kagome's lap

"Oh! InuYasha! You made me cereal!" Kagome laughed

"Feh, slaved over a hot fire all morning to make it too." He teased

"I bet you did. Thank you InuYasha" Kagome kissed his cheek, making him blush like mad.

"These are from InuYasha too dear." Mrs. Higurashi indicated the huge vase of wildflowers that sat on Kagome's desk, and the single pink rose bud that sat on the tray next to the cereal.

Kagome quickly finished her cereal and Mrs. Higurashi took the tray and set it on her desk, then she turned and handed her an envelope. It was addressed to her mother from the school district, and it had been opened, and then taped shut.

"My grades? Did I really do that well on my year end exams?"

"Read it out loud so InuYasha can hear." Her mother prodded.

"Okay. Dear Higurashi-san, blah blah just saying we have been honored to serve as your daughters home schooling contact school and hope this has been a rewarding experience to you as well. We are writing in regard to Kagome's exam scores and the final decision of our board concerning your request.

"We are honored to be able to inform you that as of this date your daughter, Higurashi Kagome, has scored high enough on the HSEA Exams (Home School Early Achievement) to qualify for early completion. As of the signing of the attached diploma, Kagome has successfully completed her required high school education.

Despite her early completion, Kagome is invited to participate in graduation ceremonies with her graduating class next spring as originally planned. Signed blah blah blah"

Kagome flipped the page over to find her high school diploma on the next page.

"Oh my…oh…kami. Mama…how?"

"You passed their tests, like the letter said."

"But…when? I didn't take any…"

"Yes you did. Last month when you took your 'end of the year' exams, you didn't realize there were four extra exams?"

Kagome shook her head, and then began reading the letter again.

A couple minutes later she jumped up, hugged her mother and then bounced into InuYasha's lap giggling and kissed him.

InuYasha had no idea what was going on, but Kagome would explain later. She was happy, that was the important thing.

Kagome had been invited out for lunch by her three best friends. She was the first to graduate, the first to turn eighteen, and the first to be engaged. They had some "serious celebrating to do" according to Ayume.

InuYasha had to help Sesshomaru with some preparations for the omega ceremony that evening so he had told her to go and enjoy herself with her school friends for a change. They kissed and said their goodbyes outside the well house while her mother shook her head and laughed while she waited in the car.

By the time those two finished saying goodbye it would be just about time for them to say hello!

* * *

-

* * *

"Let me see, Let me see, Let me see!" Eri giggled happily. 

"Okay! Okay! Just a sec, Jeeze, you act like you've never seen an engagement ring before." Kagome giggled and slid into the booth.

"Well, we haven't, not on your finger!" Ayume giggled

Kagome laughed and presented her hand and the fang ring for her best friend's inspection.

She should have known they would want to see the ring right off the bat. It was rather unusual, it was about a half an inch wide, maybe less, instead of being curved in a half circle on the top, it was flat, both edges were engraved with vines, leaves and tiny flowers. The flowers had been glazed with a delicate pink, the leaves and vines with a very pale green, and the colors were very faint.

"I can't believe this Kagome, how exciting!" Eri clapped her hands and bounced up and down on her seat across from Kagome at the girl's favorite fast food place. "I'm so glad I was wrong all those times we told you to dump him Kagome!"

"Well, it's not exactly unexpected" Yuka said, straight lipped "Kagome and InuYasha have been together practically forever." Eri smiled

"Three years isn't quite forever." Ayume laughed "but its close"

"The ring is so pretty and really unique. What's it made out of?" Eri picked Kagome's hand up again, smiling at her. "It kind of looks like ivory."

Kagome smiled and nodded slightly. She had known they would question the unusual ring, so she had a story ready.

"InuYasha found it in a shop run by an old man"

Not quite a lie, Totosai was an old man, and he did have a shop. And she never said it was ivory, she just didn't deny it.

"Are you waiting until you finish University?" Yuka, the bookworm, of course assumed everyone would go to university.

"Actually, I don't think I am going to go to University. Gramps has been talking to us about taking over caring and running the shrine."

"Will you get married soon then?" Ayume slapped Eri's hand as she reached for her fries. "Stop it, fry thief."

They giggled.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, I just found out I graduated this morning. We haven't had a chance to talk about it."

"What about University?" Yuka asked "Isn't that important to you too?"

"Honestly? Not really. If I change my mind somewhere down the road, it will always be there."

"I guess that's true. I wish you were going though, we all use to talk about being roommates." Yuka smiled

"That probably wouldn't happen anyway from what I hear!" Kagome put a teasing tone into her voice. "Someone else will probably be engaged by then too."

Kagome looked just in time to see Eri's face turn as red as the ketchup on her tray.

"Hush you" Eri threw her straw wrapper at Kagome and giggled when it lodged in her bangs.

"I bet you and HoJo are so cute together, holding hands and all kissy-face." Kagome laughed

"They are, you should see them, it's disgusting!" Ayume teased

"Right in the hallway at school even" Yuka joined in.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief; she'd managed to get the subject off of her and InuYasha. How do you answer questions that you are too nervous to ask?

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and Sesshomaru had just returned to the village for their own lunch after spending hours looking for a place to hold the ceremony. It had to be deep enough into the forest so that it wasn't likely to be stumbled upon; it was a very private thing, participants only. 

After they had found the perfect place they had to build an altar of sorts. After lunch Kaede would be needed to place charms around the area to ward off yokai Since there was a cave near it they worried about low level yokai taking it over now that it had been cleared. Shortly before the ceremony Sesshomaru and Kaede would return. Kaede would remove the charms, after she would return to the village on Kirara leaving Sesshomaru to make final preparations and to decorate the altar. Kirara would then bring InuYasha and Kagome.

Decorating the altar wasn't necessary, but it was something Sesshomaru wanted to do, to make it nice for InuYasha and Kagome.

When he had returned to the castle to bring back the things needed for the ceremony and the clothing he had made for Kagome and InuYasha for the occasion he'd made some decisions…ones he hoped would be pleasant surprises for them both.

At the moment however, Kaede and Sango were attending a birth in the village leaving the children and the men at Kaede's for their noon meal. InuYasha was surprised when Kuroki approached Sesshomaru; she hadn't spoken directly to him since the night she'd been busted.

" Lord Sesshomaru, InuYasha, May I ask you a question please?"

"You may."

"Do you really like to spank monkeys?"

InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru spewed soup halfway across the hut.

Miroku slapped both hands over his mouth to contain his laughter.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru glared at Miroku, then Shippo

Kuroki had achieved the impossible… InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru were rendered speechless.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin jumped up and stood in front of them "That's not true is it? You don't spank monkeys do you?"

Rin turned on InuYasha "You would never really spank a monkey would you? That is just plain mean. You probably made it cry."

"From whom did you hear this?" Sesshomaru glared at Shippo out of the corner of his eye.

"Shippo…He said that you go out in the forest just to spank monkeys." Kuroki shook her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That's bad. You are much bigger and stronger; you could spank it too hard and end up hurting the poor little thing" Rin had her hands on her hips.

Miroku could no longer contain himself; he fell backwards, burying his mouth on his arm.

"Your mean! What's it ever done to you?" Kuroki shook her finger at InuYasha. "I've done some bad things, but I would never spank a monkey."

"Hey, I'm back" Kagome popped her head in "Sango and Kaede need me though. Be back later." InuYasha looked at her and nodded.

"No more spanking monkeys or we will tell Kagome, then you will really be in trouble, she likes monkeys!" Kuroki yelled at InuYasha, took Rin's hand and the two turned up their noses and left the hut, leaving Shippo alone with InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Miroku rolled over and released the loudest laugh ever heard at that time in Japan.

"No more spanking monkeys you two!" he heckled, then lost the ability to speak as he clutched his stomach and tears rolled down his face.

"Kitsune….this Sesshomaru would suggest you start running now."

Shippo was up and out the door before Sesshomaru had finished his sentence.

"Fucking right!" InuYasha and Sesshomaru jumped up to give chase.

* * *

-

* * *

It was early evening when the village girl gave birth to her son, Kagome helped clean the umbilical area and looked him over, then being of no more use she went to find InuYasha. She had heard some serious sounding yelling earlier over the girls screams. She came across Sesshomaru instead, waiting for her on the hill behind Kaede's garden. 

"Miko. This Sesshomaru heard the child cry, all went well?"

Kagome reached inside the mat covering the door for her backpack, and then sat by Sesshomaru.

"Yes, a healthy, strong boy. How many people get the privilege of seeing a baby born on their birthday? Isn't that something?" Kagome dug in her pack and pulled out her chocolate stash. She handed one to Sesshomaru, he smiled and took it.

"Thank you, young miko."

"Anytime old Fluffmiester, where's InuYasha?"

"This Sesshomaru will not tell, no matter how much chocolate you offer."

"In other words, it's a surprise?"

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru nodded

"For my birthday?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"For our anniversary?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not"

"You're a lot of help."

"This Sesshomaru tries his best to be accommodating." Sesshomaru stood

"Come miko."

"Woof, woof" Kagome rolled her eyes "You want me to roll over and play dead too?"

"Are you taking requests?" Sesshomaru offered his hand, Kagome grasped it and pulled herself up.

"As much as I ever have. Where are we going?"

"This Sesshomaru has a small surprise for you."

"For me? Really?" Kagome was honestly touched

"Unless there is another young miko who plans to become omega to the Inu no Tashio this evening."

"Well, you know there are so many of us." Kagome laughed, earning a small laugh from Sesshomaru as well.

Sesshomaru stopped outside a hut that had long been abandoned and pulled back the newly replaced door coverings. Kagome stepped in to find two young women waiting with various baskets, and a bath…an actual bath! Well, actually it was a large basin filled with hot water that she would have to tuck her knees up under her chin to fit in, but it was indoors!

"Sesshomaru!"

"This is Nekei and Oshi" he pointed to the two women in turn "They have come from castle Inu no Tashio to prepare you for the Omega ceremony. You have roughly two hours to prepare before InuYasha will arrive to collect you."

Kagome quickly stood on her tip toes and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek.

"Thank you, this is the best gift anyone could have given me."

"You are mistaken miko, this is not your gift. You will receive your gift later."

"Sesshomaru…I…I don't know what to say." Kagome stepped out of the hut with Sesshomaru to see him out. He bowed to her and began to walk back towards the village.

"We will see if you still feel the same once you discover that to become the Omega, you must copulate with both InuYasha and this Sesshomaru at the same time on the altar."

Kagome stared at his back, mouth agape. "Fluffy, you damn well better be making that up!"

Sesshomaru didn't turn around, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru is, perhaps this Sesshomaru is not."

"Perhaps THIS KAGOME will purify your ass if you try anything like that!"

Sesshomaru laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha walked through the village with Kirara, feeling slightly foolish in the fancy clothes. His mind was on the woman that for one reason or another he had barely seen all day. 

Kagome…

InuYasha sighed deeply. He had gotten to see her all of about an hour all day since they had parted at the well that morning. He could hear her voice now though; her sweet laughing rising above the deeper voices of the woman Sesshomaru had brought to help Kagome prepare for the ceremony. He mumbled under his breath. He dreaded seeing the robes that Sesshomaru had waiting for him and Kagome in the hut to wear for the ceremony.

He tapped lightly on the side of the hut.

"Oi, Kagome, time to get a move on. Sesshomaru's waiting for us."

"I'm ready InuYasha, I'm waiting for you to get in here and get your robe on."

InuYasha chuckled and pulled the mat aside to step inside, when his eyes finally found Kagome his knees grew weak and he forgot how to move.

Kagome was… breathtaking.

She wore a white dress somewhat resembling that of a Greek goddess, wrapped around the waist from just under her breasts about four inches and woven with red leather. The neckline was low and scooped, the sleeves slit to the elbow and bound from elbow to wrist with the same thin red leather.

Her hair was curled in spirals and piled to fall loosely over each other down her back, with random tendrils spilling here and there decorated with tiny cherry and magnolia blossoms, around her head she wore a flowered wreath made of magnolias, cherry blossoms tangling with leaves and vines. Kagome wore very little make-up, just enough to highlight her eyes, making the brown even more endearing and her eyelashes unbearably thick and lush. She had added some slight rosy color to her cheeks and she sparkled slightly all over. She wore white stockings and sandals with red ribbon that wrapped around her leg.

When InuYasha entered the women were just helping her into a long red robe, cape like, with slits for her arms. The long train in back was embroidered in heavy white and gold thread into the outline of a majestic and beautiful InuYokai in its natural form. It had a large hood that was attached to the very back of Kagome's head, and the entire robe was outlined in something similar to Sesshomaru's fluff, though on a much, much smaller scale.

InuYasha felt like he was about to pass out, then realized he had been holding his breath the entire time he had been standing there. He gasped for air.

Kagome heard his intake of breath and turned.

"InuYasha is that you?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to be thrilled. He wore a black hakema, and a blinding white kimono, his hair was braided into one long braid down the back and held with a red leather tie. Her eyes opened wide and a huge smiled spread across her face. Like her, he was wearing split toe socks and sandals.

He saw where she was looking and her reaction and smiled as he stepped towards her.

"Don't get attached to them, after tonight, I'm shredding the fucking things."

"No your not!"

He growled and put his arms around her, kissing her softly.

"Kami" he breathed deeply "You smell even better than you look" then he leaned over her and whispered into her ear.

"You're so beautiful Kagome; you could make a sunset hide itself in shame."

"InuYasha!" Kagome felt her heart leap up into her throat. "Kami, don't make me cry! This stuff isn't waterproof!" she laughed, wiping at her eyes. InuYasha stepped back and kissed her again, then let her go. He shrugged.

"It's the truth."

He turned to find the girls waiting, one with his hoari, it looked exactly like his fire-rat hoari, except it was black and embroidered with gold thread with the Inu no Tashio insignia on the sleeves.

The other girl held his robe, it was exactly like Kagome's, except over the InuYokai's head was a full moon, and inside the full moon Tessiaga and Tensaiga crossed blades.

"Oh wow." Kagome sighed, brushing her fingers over the soft fabric. "It's beautiful"

Sesshomaru had mentioned needing to have one altered; obviously he had meant having the fangs added to the one he wore.

InuYasha found himself without words again. He was suddenly overcome with the moment, much like he was that night by the fire. He couldn't believe he was standing here with his mate, dressed like an aristocrat in ancient robes, en-route to a ceremony to honor his mate as Omega.

He didn't bother to try to speak, he bowed to the two girls in gratitude and offered Kagome his arm and they stepped out into the night. When Kirara saw them she transformed and InuYasha lifted Kagome up onto her back and handed her the end of her robes, and swung up behind her, picking his own up.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and signaled to Kirara that it was okay to take off.

When they were in the air his grip around her changed from one of safety to one of a man holding a woman, his fingers caressed her abdomen, then her breasts while he nuzzled her shoulder and ear with his nose and lips.

Kagome leaned back into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder as his fingers worked their way inside the bodice of her gown to tease the soft peaks with the edges of his claws, his lips kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Kami you fucking smell good." His breath was hot on her neck

"Before this night is over I am going to make love to you on these robes."

Kagome was dizzy before he even started speaking to her in his low whispering sexy voice, the one he knew she couldn't take much of before she was whimpering for him. When one of his hands abandoned her breasts and slid up her leg and inside her thigh she lost the last little bit of equilibrium she had.

"InuYasha." Kagome caught his hands and pulled pulled them back to around her waist, then held them with her own to assure they stayed put. "Not now. If we showed up smelling like…you know…we would never hear the last of it."

InuYasha took a deep breath; he could already smell Kagome's arousal and Sesshomaru was bound to notice it. They were already bound to get at least a smirk.

"Your right. It's a good thing one of us had some control over our senses. I was about ready to say forget Fluffy."

Kagome giggled.

"It's your fault" he kissed her shoulder where the robe had slid to the side, then righted it.

"How do you figure it's my fault dog boy?"

"Your fucking scent is killing me Kagome."

It was likely a very good thing that they had come to the clearing where Sesshomaru waited. InuYasha's arms became protective again as they landed, then InuYasha jumped off, then lifted Kagome down, and they walked arm in arm into the clearing.

The time had finally come.

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't help but think about the past three years as he waited patiently for his brother and the miko. He grinned, he and InuYasha could probably get a pretty good fight going over who would have thought it was least likely they would be where they were today. On the other hand, if anyone could have predicted it, it would have been the young miko. 

Sesshomaru threw his head back and laughed. The expression on her face when he teased her about having to copulate with both he and InuYasha was nothing short of his favorite word to use in description of the miko. Adorable.

Of course she was anything but adorable when she was chewing him standing in the remains of his father, holding the coveted fang of destruction which had rejected him.

He was pretty grateful that InuYasha had stopped him from killing her all those times he'd tried. He would have missed out on knowing an absolutely incredible, and, yes, adorable, creature.

She, like another young lady named Rin, had him completely wrapped around her cute little finger.

Were it not for InuYasha, Sesshomaru would have probably fallen madly in love with her.

A breeze swept over the trees and through the leaves carrying a myriad of scents to Sesshomaru, one unmistakably the scent of a woman's arousal.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Can you two ecchi have not waited only a couple …" He turned around, and then like InuYasha, his breath caught at the sight of Kagome. He quickly closed the distance between them and bowed low on front of her. He took her hand and then kissed her cheek.

"You are stunning my dear."

Kagome blushed, completely not use to getting so much attention poured on her.

"So are you, Lord Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru was dressed almost identically to InuYasha, except his robe was white with red and gold thread, and the fangs were opposite on his, so Tensaiga rested over Tessiaga.

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome's hand then turned to InuYasha, he bowed again, though not near as deep as he had for Kagome.

"Beta…"

"Alpha" InuYasha bowed in return.

"…you'll do." Sesshomaru smirked slightly, a sign that he was teasing. Kagome rolled her eyes. That seemed to be his favorite new hobby.

Kagome walked away from them to admire the flowers that decorated the clearing,

"Consider yourself fortunate you mated the miko little brother" Sesshomaru whispered into InuYasha's ear and smirked again.

"It would be too much temptation for this Sesshomaru to resist the urge to woo her from under your nose."

"Beat's the hell out of going out into the forest to spank monkeys." InuYasha grinned then went to take Kagome's hand.

Sesshomaru gathered them together at the altar, he couldn't resist a glance at Kagome, sure enough, her cheeks were stained with the cutest blush.

He tried not smirk as he uncovered a tray with single gold heavily jeweled goblet embellished with emeralds, ruby and diamonds. Next to it was a gold decanter and a small hand sized dagger.

Sesshomaru uncapped the decanter and filled the goblet half way with wine, then he picked up the dagger and turned to InuYasha.

"As the Alpha is a poison yokai my blood would not be safe to add to the wine, so the responsibility falls to the beta to enter two drops of blood. The first drop represents the Alpha, the second the Beta."

InuYasha stuck out his hand and Sesshomaru made a tiny pinprick on the tip of his finger, then held his finger over the goblet.

Sesshomaru mixed the blood into the wine, then moved to stand in front of Kagome.

"By accepting the blood of the alpha and beta you display your willingness and desire to be associated by blood, and hold the status of Omega."

Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru put the cup to her lips, holding it slowly tipping it until she had drained it.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, and then turned to fill the glass halfway again. He turned to Kagome with the dagger. She added two drops; again Sesshomaru mixed the blood and wine together then stood in front of InuYasha.

"By accepting the blood of Kagome you display your willingness and desire to be associated by blood, and honor her with the status of Omega."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled, his heart hammered in his chest. He had never been so happy before.

He nodded and Sesshomaru put the goblet to his lips to drain.

Sesshomaru again filled the goblet half full, accepted two more drops of Kagome's blood, and then handed her the goblet.

"By accepting your blood Kagome, this Sesshomaru displays willingness and desire to be associated to you by blood, and to honor you with the status of Omega."

A tear escaped Kagome's eye as she lifted the goblet to Sesshomaru's lips, and drained it.

Sesshomaru returned to the tray and replaced the dagger and goblet, then covered it once again. Then he stepped in front of InuYasha.

Sesshomaru reached inside his robe and pulled out a box.

"InuYasha, this moment is long overdue, I only hope that you forgive this baka for being a stubborn pretentious ass."

"It is my honor as the Alpha male Inu no Tashio, Lord of the Western Lands, to officially honor you with the status of Beta, Lord InuYasha.

Sesshomaru opened the box and took out a silver band, engraved with the family crest.

"This belonged to father."

He placed it on InuYasha's right ring finger, and then bowed.

"This Sesshomaru welcomes you, Brother Beta."

"Thank you" InuYasha's voice was just above a whisper.

He was truly overcome; this was the last thing he was expecting.

"Kagome, It is my honor as the Alpha male Inu no Tashio, Lord of the Western Lands, to officially honor you with the status of Omega, Lady Kagome.

Sesshomaru opened the box again and took out the pearl ring and slid it on her finger.

"This belonged to this Sesshomaru's great-grandmother. Now, it belongs to you, Lady Kagome."

"This Sesshomaru welcomes you, Omega Sister."

Sesshomaru bent and kissed her on both cheeks.

Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha.

"Come baka and welcome your sister."

"Very funny" InuYasha rolled his eyes and came forward to kiss Kagome.

"By the way InuYasha, had I been made aware of Kagome's condition, something could have been substituted for the wine."

"What are you talking about?"

"You did not know?" Sesshomaru "Really? This Sesshomaru can scent it perfectly clear."

"You don't mean…" InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru as if he was praying for a punch line.

"Will someone tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

"It seems this Sesshomaru wasn't the only first born in attendance tonight." He smirked

"She can't…it's only been…" Then InuYasha picked up the scent himself…

…The scent of a woman's recently fertilized egg.

InuYasha turned to Kagome just in time to catch her as she fainted.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 41 Preview 

Kagome's pregnant! It should be the happiest time of their lives, so why is it tearing them apart instead of pulling them together?

InuYasha and Kagome are about to find out that there is a lot more to love than hearts and flowers, it's almost never easy, but sometimes love is the only thing that that can bring you back from the darkness.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


	41. Suddenly GrownUp

-

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Prologue

* * *

Kagome screamed hysterically, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands pressed tightly over her ears in an attempt to drown out the horrible words around her, she couldn't take anymore; she swung blindly with her fist connecting with something hard and solid earning a shocked gasp in return. 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

Kagome heard the door shut and sank down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her head between her knees and chest while she sobbed out of control, rocking back and forth.

How had this happened? How had things turned so ugly?

It was only six weeks ago that they had held the Omega ceremony, now InuYasha was gone forever.

Kagome had fallen into a hellish darkness, a place of misery and torture, and the worst part was, it was her own fault…

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

Suddenly Grown-up

* * *

-

* * *

"Kagome!" 

"Kagome!"

InuYasha screamed out her name a bunch of times as he sank down onto the ground to hold her.

Sesshomaru was somewhere between calmness and panic, somewhere outside his head InuYasha had a fleeting thought "He really does care a lot about Kagome doesn't he."

He untied the knot that held her robe around her neck since it was digging in now because of the position fabric.

"What the fuck is wrong with her Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked while Sesshomaru pulled a handkerchief from an inside pocket and wetted it in the water he had brought to make sure all the torches were put out.

"I don't know little brother. Maybe it was just the shock."

He wiped the cloth over her cheeks and face while InuYasha stroked her hair and held her hand, begging her to wake up.

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"It hasn't been that long." Sesshomaru, sick of stepping on the long robe and choking himself suddenly yelled out

"FUCK" and started tearing at the knot on his neck, then threw the robe back.

InuYasha hadn't even realized until then that his own was digging into his neck, he almost sliced through the heavy rope tying it shut, then a second of rationality sunk in and he pulled at the loose knot, throwing the robe away.

He was practically crying by then, not give a shit if Sesshomaru was sitting right there. The only thing he cared about was Kagome and the pup, and that they both would be okay.

"I can't lose them Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced at InuYasha. Finally, Kagome finally started coming around.

"Kagome?" InuYasha stroked her hair supporting her head with his knee, picked up her hand and squeezed it.

"InuYasha? What happened?"

"You passed out."

InuYasha pulled her up and held her for a minute, and then she turned to look at Sesshomaru and said the name he loved so much.

"Fluffy?"

He hugged her and said "Miko, promise to never scare us like that again and you can call this Sesshomaru whatever you wish."

"Was I dreaming…or am I really…"

InuYasha nodded "You're pregnant."

"Oh Kami." Kagome began to cry.

"InuYasha" Sesshomaru began "Kagome is probably quite tired after the busy day and weak after fainting. Take her back to the village; I will take care of this."

InuYasha nodded and picked Kagome up, set her up on Kirara sideways then got on behind her so he could hold her close.

"InuYasha, could we change and then go home through the well?"

InuYasha nodded "Anything you want."

"Thank you" She cuddled against him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's family took the news of Kagome's pregnancy a lot better than InuYasha thought they would. Mrs. Higurashi just stared blankly over InuYasha's shoulder and repeated about twenty times

"I knew you should have gotten the shot instead of the pills."

But once the news sunk in by the next morning she was able to sit down. She told them that she knew they loved one another truly, and that it was real and for life, then she calmly demanded that the wedding be moved up to before Kagome began to show. She also made perfectly clear to InuYasha that a he **would be** marrying Kagome, for should he attempt to back out, Mama, as he was now allowed to call her, would be breaking her promise not to ruin the finish on her heavy iron cooking pans.

Gramps took the news rationally and calmly and then left, only to return much later smelling heavily of sake and carrying a shoe box. That night after InuYasha and Kagome had retired for the night the old man had snuck into Kagome's room, sat on InuYasha and poured the entire box of sutra on him and held them there until Kagome and Sota managed to pull him off. After that InuYasha demanded they lock the door at night.

Sota of course just thought it was cool that their was going to be Yokai in the family and that he was gonna be a uncle.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha woke a one night about a month later and reached for Kagome only to find her gone. He slid out of the bed, glanced out the window and found her sitting on the ground under Goshinboku. He picked up his hakema and put them on over the boxers he slept in when they stayed in her room, he picked up the blanket from the end of the bed, then slid the window open and jumped out. 

Kagome glanced up and worked up a smile as he dropped the blanket around her shoulders and sat down behind her, pulling her back into his arms.

"Thank you."

"You okay Kagome?" He kissed the top of her head as she rested it against his chest.

"I don't know anymore. InuYasha, I think I'm losing my mind."

"What's wrong?"

"InuYasha, how do you feel about all this?"

"Well at first I was shocked, kind of not in a good way, but you know that. But, I don't know, I smelled it for myself, and then it just seemed like it wasn't so bad. I guess I'm mostly happy, and nervous."

"You're happy, Sesshomaru's happy, Mama and Sota are happy."

"Gramps wants to castrate me" InuYasha offered

"Gramps is half crazy, but that's not my point. Kaede, Sango Miroku Shippo, there all happy. Even Kuroki is happy.

"You're not?"

"That's just it. I don't know what I am. You know how long I have dreamed of spending my life with you? Making a family with you?"

InuYasha shrugged a little "A lot longer than I knew."

"I've loved you since I was fifteen; I think I was in love with you before I even actually liked you. I want a family with you, to have babies with you. It's just that this is so fast. We haven't even been together for a year, and now we are going to be parents."

"You don't want our pup?" his sounded hurt.

"No, it's not that. I just I thought we would have more time alone to get use to being mates before we started having kids."

"Right, I understand. You don't want our pup."

"InuYasha!" Kagome sat up and turned to look at him, brought up short by the sadness in his eyes. She buried her face in her hands "I'm sorry. I'm just confused right now."

InuYasha pulled her back against him. "I know me too. There's no reason to fight, it's stupid to fight about this stuff since you're already pregnant."

"There's a doctor that women can go to when they get pregnant when they don't want to, who can end the pregnancy."

"What?"

"I said, there's…"

InuYasha pushed away from Kagome.

"I fucking heard what you said."

"InuYasha!"

"I thought doctors were supposed to make people better, not kill pups who are too little to even defend themselves."

"InuYasha, why are you…"

"And you would do that? You would go to a pup killer doctor and let them fucking kill our pup? The pup that we made because we love each other?"

"Kami! InuYasha! No!"

"Then why did you tell me…?"

InuYasha was filled with the most pain he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Kami. You really don't want to have my pup do you? Whats the real reason? Never think you'd spawn a freak like me?"

Kagome gasped "How dare you!"

InuYasha turned back to the house, leapt back to the window and finished dressing. By the time he was done Kagome stood in the doorway.

"You're leaving?"

"Keh. Fucking right, if don't, I might forget how much I hate yokai who mistreat their mates."

"InuYasha! I'm trying to tell you, I wouldn't do that, I couldn't."

"Then why did you bring up those pup killing doctors?"

"Because you made me mad, you sounded so neanderthal-man with you're 'you're already pregnant' talk and I…"

"Don't put this on me you because you're being a selfish bitch. You said yourself you didn't want the pup."

"I never said that! And I wouldn't do that even if I didn't."

"I'll be back in a few days; all I ask is that you try not to kill my pup before I can calm down enough to talk some sense into you."

Kagome stepped up behind him and touched his arm.

"InuYasha…please, don't go."

InuYasha turned back; his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"I love you Kagome, but I just can't stand to look at you right now."

InuYasha kissed her cheek, and then he was gone.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome rubbed her stomach and reached for the packet of antacid that the doctor said it was okay for her to take. She was six weeks pregnant now and the morning sickness had come on with a vengeance a few days before. She'd heard about the nausea and emotional stuff, but nobody had told her she would actually have stomach aches and cramps. 

"All normal" the doctor had assured her at her first prenatal check-up that afternoon. "It's just your hormones adjusting to the developing baby. You can expect to be a lot more emotional for sometime."

She was more emotional alright, but it didn't have a lot to do with hormones.

It had been a little over a week and InuYasha still hadn't come back. She wanted to be angry with him for over reacting and jumping to conclusions, but she couldn't. The only person she was mad at was herself. What the hell had she been thinking bringing up having an abortion? She would never do something like that, after all the death she had seen in the feudal era, the times she had come close to losing those closest to her. Life was too precious to throw away.

InuYasha had been right when he had said this pup had been made because they loved each other. Hearing him say those words had the same effect on Kagome that catching the pups scent had on InuYasha the night they found out Kagome was pregnant.

Suddenly she was thrilled, so thrilled that she and mama had gone out and spent some of the graduation gift money that had come in from relatives on baby stuff the next day, including the most adorable bassinet and bedding set with little white floppy eared puppies decorating them.

Now all she needed to be happy was the baby, pup's daddy.

Kagome groaned, feeling the cramps increase with the oncoming rise in her throat. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran into the bathroom, just in time.

"Kami sis, you sure puke a lot" Sota came in and went to the sink to get Kagome a wet wash cloth to hold to her face.

"Thanks Sota."

Kagome pushed herself back over the bowl as another wave came and as she sank back she realized that the cramps had become extremely painful.

The need to vomit seized her again and she screamed out as a wave of pain washed over her.

She tried to stand, now drenched in sweat and hanging onto the wall she met Sota in the hallway.

Kagome fell to her knees.

"Sota…wake ...Mama."

Sota turned to run down the stairs as Kagome fell into blackness.

* * *

-

* * *

"InuYasha…" Kikyo sat next to him on Goshinboku "In my honest opinion, you are being unfair to Kagome." 

"You know Kikyo…sometimes it really annoys me that you defend Kagome so easy."

Kikyo laughed. "All the more reason to do it."

"InuYasha, think about it. Kagome loves you. You know how much Kagome loves you, why would she reject a child because of its yokai heritage?"

InuYasha sighed "I know. I was pissed."

"You know better than that."

"So, if you can get mad and say something you don't mean, why do you not think Kagome could?"

"Keh. But she…what she said…those pup killer doctors…it's wrong."

"InuYasha, do you think Kagome could knowingly hurt a child? Least of all yours? Knowing how much she loves you, how many times she risked her own life for yours? InuYasha she risked her life for me and she didn't even like me."

"The thought that someone could do that…I guess it just pissed me off."

"It's understandable that it would upset you InuYasha, especially since you are going to be a father yourself. Is not that what you were upset about and not that you thought Kagome would do that?"

"Shit, what is she doing with me? I said such awful things to her."

"InuYasha, I am sure Kagome has become somewhat understanding and toughened to your baka manner of reasoning. If you just explain it to her, I am sure…."

Kikyo stopped suddenly with a sharp intake of breath.

"Kikyo? What's wrong?"

"I do not know." She turned and looked at InuYasha

"InuYasha, I feel you need to go to Kagome immediately."

"What's wrong?" InuYasha worried

"Kagome is not in this time so I can not see her, InuYasha; you must go now, without delay."

InuYasha's eyes shot open and he sat straight up on the branch. He jumped down and ran to the well.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha jumped to Kagome's window, and ran into the hallway. Kagome's mother and Sota knelt over Kagome. 

"What…"

"InuYasha…thank Kami. She wasn't feeling well, Sota said she got sick then said she screamed and sent Sota to wake me, and then she passed out. Grandpa just went to call an ambulance."

InuYasha bent over Kagome, stroking her cheek softly. Sota ran from his room with a bandana and tied it on InuYasha's head.

"Kagome…honey, InuYasha's here."

"Kagome, I…I've come back, I'm sorry."

Kagome opened her eyes, then curled up, groaning in pain.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" InuYasha kissed her hair and face, trying to soothe her.

"I don't know…it, it hurts really bad."

"Where?"

Kagome looked up at him and she didn't have to tell him.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean…I didn't"

"Kami, would you shut up already? You never fucking shut up."

InuYasha pulled Kagome into his lap and held her.

"It's gonna be okay Kagome, you don't even know if that's what's wrong." Her mother held her hand

"She's right."

"I'm sorry InuYasha…I'm so sorry…I didn't…" Kagome passed out again as two men ran up the stairs carrying a stretcher.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha paced around the small private waiting room like a wild animal that had been suddenly thrust into a cage. He was jumpy and temperamental and his patience was nonexistent. First he had almost attacked an orderly who told him he couldn't be in the hospital without shoes, a quick trip out to the car had produced a pair of grandpas extra sandals and that problem was solved. 

Later a nurse told him it was family only in the room where Kagome was waiting for an ultrasound. Mrs. Higurashi had solved that one by getting in the nurses face like a spitting cat and informing her that Kagome was his fiancée and that was his child she was carrying, then rudely asked her if that was close enough to being family for her. That had almost made InuYasha smile. But not quite.

Nothing had compared to a while ago when the doctor came out running and yelling orders after the ultrasound followed by Kagome being pushed on the gurney at warp speed. No one would tell them what was going on. A nurse had finally come and apologized for the abruptness, she told them that Kagome needed surgery immediately and they needed Mrs. Higurashi to sign papers. Then she led them to the private waiting room where they now were.

"InuYasha…would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Higurashi stood by the soda machine. InuYasha just shook his head.

"This is taking so long. Why isn't anyone telling us anything?"

"Because they are busy taking care of Kagome, that's more important than being out here with us."

"I shouldn't have left her, I wasn't as mad at her as I was about what she told me those so called doctors do."

"Kagome told me why you fought, but InuYasha you don't really think…"

InuYasha shook his head. "I know Kagome will never reject me or leave me because of what I am, but I still wake up every morning afraid, hoping that won't be the day she sends me away. Then I thank Kami every night that wasn't the day she sent me away. I've been rejected my whole life. I don't know how to handle unconditional acceptance."

"I think you better learn, before it puts a permanent wedge between you and my daughter."

"Did she…"

InuYasha was cut off when the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Mr. InuYasha? I'm Dr. Toyoki. I don't know if you remember, we've met before."

"Of course, you did Kagome's appendectomy a couple months ago."

"Yes, unfortunately, it wasn't something as simple this time."

InuYasha felt like he was going to throw up. He could tell this was a good doctor; he had a good scent and could tell he cared because he sounded sad about something. But that meant something wasn't good.

"Is…Is Kagome okay?" InuYasha was afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, she came through surgery fine and is in recovery. You can see her in about an hour when she is in a room. I'd like to keep her here at least a couple days to make sure she doesn't develop a post operative infection."

The only thing that InuYasha understood was that he could see Kagome in an hour and she had to stay a couple days. And he'd said nothing about their pup.

"The baby?" Mrs. Higurashi looked choked, like she already knew the answer, but had to ask because it was expected of her.

"Kagome was carrying an entopic pregnancy. Instead of the embryo attaching to the uterine wall, it attached in the wrong place and stayed inside the fallopian tubes."

InuYasha looked confused. "Could you move it?"

"I'm sorry; we weren't able to save the baby."

InuYasha stared at the doctor blankly, then got up and walked out of the room. He found a deserted bathroom then sank down inside a stall and let himself go.

He was still sobbing a couple hours later when Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door to tell him Kagome was in a room.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome lay awake staring at InuYasha. After telling her about their baby he had held and cried with her for most of the night. When the nurse had come in to change Kagome's bandage and the small incision, InuYasha had sat in the chair to be out of the way, and fallen asleep. 

Since then, Kagome had lay quietly watching him. He looked horrible, the stress from the night and likely the week had left dark circled under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't been eating.

"_Why would I be mad? There's no reason to fight, it's pointless to fight about this stuff since you're already pregnant."_

"_But there's a way for me to not be pregnant."_

She wanted to wake him, to get the air cleared, make him understand that she hadn't meant what she had said…that she would never have….

What was the point? Making him believe that she wouldn't have had an abortion wouldn't bring the baby back.

_Hey Kagome, Wanna hear a good one? You know that expression…Be careful what you wish for? Sound familiar?_

She hadn't even wanted the baby until InuYasha guilt-tripped her into convincing herself that she did. Wasn't that why she wasn't as broken up over losing the baby as he was? He had cried longer than she had, louder. Maybe she didn't even care.

_Well, Kagome, you should be happy, it's just you and InuYasha again. In fact, the doctor said it might not be too easy for you to ever get pregnant again, so you can have all the time alone you want. _

Should she even be with him? She had cared more about that than she had about her own child. She was a selfish bitch; even he knew that, he'd said so.

Kagome rolled away from him. She couldn't bear to see his face anymore. She didn't want to see it again.

When InuYasha woke from his nap in the chair he assumed Kagome was asleep. He slid the chair over, to be closer to the bed.

"InuYasha?"

"I thought you were asleep, sorry I fell asleep."

"No, I've been thinking, for a long time."

"About what?" He sat on the bed and put his hand on her arm. She pulled it away.

"Could you get that envelope out of the drawer, with my rings in it."

"Keh." InuYasha reached into the drawer and pulled out the envelope and handed it to her.

"I don't want it."

"Kagome?" InuYasha touched her shoulder and tried to get her to roll over and look at him. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Don't…please." Her voice was full of so much pain she could only whisper. "I want you to go, and I want you to take them with you."

"Kagome, why are you doing this?"

"I can't look at you, knowing what I know. I didn't want the baby, I even brought up those abortion doctors that I hate so much, maybe I wanted to lose it, and maybe I wanted it so much that I made it happen."

"Kagome what happened wasn't your fault, the doctor said…"

"I know what the doctor said…but the doctor doesn't know what we know does he? He hasn't seen the things we've seen, he hasn't seen Naraku regenerate, or see Kaguya sucked into Kazaana he's never seen Tensaiga revive a dead yokai so his son wouldn't be all alone. I have the power of a miko, I could have done it. I know I did it."

"Kagome, no, that's not right, you're the gentlest person I know, and you would never hurt anyone."

"Please go InuYasha, please just go, please."

"I love you Kagome" InuYasha rested his head on Kagome's arm and put his arm around her "I need you; we need each other to get through this. Don't...please don't do this."

"Goodbye InuYasha"

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting under Goshinboku watching Rin and Shippo trying to hide from Kuroki when his ears picked up the muffled sound of sobbing coming from the well. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. InuYasha was crying. 

That meant Kagome had lost their pup.

"Shippo, Rin" he gestured them over "This Sesshomaru will be at the well, please do not follow nor allow another near."

They understood the unsaid, InuYasha had returned and something bad had happened with Kagome and the pup.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Shippo looked close to tears; Rin reached down and took his hand.

Sesshomaru found InuYasha sitting in front of the well with his head on his knees, his arms bent over them with his sleeves creating a barrier of sorts, something was clenched in his hand.

InuYasha caught Sesshomaru's scent approaching but didn't bother to stop try to stop crying. He didn't think he would ever stop crying again.

Sesshomaru sat next to InuYasha quietly, just letting InuYasha know that he was there when he was ready to talk to him. It was some time later that InuYasha lowered his arms and let his head rest back against the well.

"I lost them both Sesshomaru." InuYasha still had tears falling down his cheeks. He lifted an arm, then un-clenched his hand. The hand held Kagome's rings.

Sesshomaru felt like something was strangling him.

"Kagome and the pup both…"

InuYasha shook his head.

"She lost the pup because it didn't go where it was supposed to… to grow."

InuYasha took a deep breath "Kagome's got it in her head that it's her fault, that because she's a miko she somehow willed it to happen because she thinks she didn't want the pup. Now she's punishing herself by not letting anyone try to help her. She acts like she doesn't even care, but I can see it, it's in her eyes and the way she moves. I've been watching her for three days from Goshinboku Sesshomaru, this is fucking destroying her inside, but when someone comes around she acts like everything is okay."

"InuYasha, your appearance here is not because you have given up on her is it?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Kagome waited for three years for me to pull my head out of my ass over Kikyo, I'm not fucking going anywhere unless she purifies my ass. And even then, if Mt. Hakurei was any indication, I'll only turn human."

"Good Kami little brother, no wonder your so annoying, there's no way to get rid of you."

InuYasha smiled a little "Not for Kagome anyway."

"As one who knows how truly annoying you can be, may this Sesshomaru say, Kami help the miko." Sesshomaru smiled

"I love her Sesshomaru. I can't lose her; I can't make it without her." Tears fell down InuYasha's cheeks again while Sesshomaru attempted to comfort him.

"Then do whatever it takes little brother. Just do whatever it takes."

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome glanced out her window to see her three friends talking to InuYasha. She should have known he'd be back, that it was too good to be true when he had slipped out of Goshinboku after three days and went into the well house. 

Never mind the fact that she had felt a little relieved when he had shown up again a couple hours later.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned away from the window to find Yuka standing in the doorway.

"Hey Yuka, I wondered if you guys were ever going to come up, I was starting to think you were going to spend all day talking to InuYasha outside."

Yuka thought it was weird, Kagome sounded like she always did, happy and cheerful, InuYasha was trying to tell them she was upset.

"Well, you know Eri and Ayume; they fix all the problems in the world if they could."

"How is InuYasha?" Kagome couldn't resist asking

"Don't you know?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Yuka shook her head

"Were not together anymore" Kagome waved her hand

"How come?"

"I just found out how different we were when I found out I was…well, you know. He wanted all that, and I..."

"You didn't want the baby?"

_Of course I did! What the hell are you talking about!_

"Well, I am only eighteen, and we hadn't been together that long."

_That long? You've loved InuYasha since you were fifteen years old, and you know now that he's loved you about that long too!_

"So kicked him to the curb huh?" Yuka smiled

_No! I made him leave because I couldn't stand seeing how much losing the baby hurt him and knowing that he probably thought I didn't even care because of all that stupid stuff I said…but I did care…that's why I went and bought…_

Kagome looked in the corner the baby things had been in, but they were gone. Sota and her mother had moved them to the attic because Kagome had asked them to before she came home.

"I… well; it wasn't quite like that, but…"

"Well, now maybe you can still go to university like you had planned before all this mess."

_Mess? What was a mess? That I fell in love with InuYasha? That we love each other so much that we couldn't hold it all, that we created a pup to share it with? That we lost that pup and now we will never know so many things? Was it a boy or a girl? What might it have been? Would it have loved Ramen like InuYasha and hated Curry? Would it have had his sweet ears? No matter how many pups we have in the future we will still never have THAT pup back, we'll never know and it hurts like hell because it was MY PUP and I love it, I will always love and mourn for it._

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Yuka

"What?"

"I was just saying that this was probably all just supposed to be this way, you know…like a blessing in disguise."

"a blessing?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of." Yuka was shocked by Kagome's sudden change in mood.

"Losing our child, InuYasha, everything that was important to me …is not…a…fucking blessing you bitch!"

Yuka rushed to Kagome's side to try to calm her but the more she said the worse Kagome got.

Kagome screamed hysterically, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands pressed tightly over her ears in an attempt to drown out the words around her, she couldn't take anymore; she swung blindly, her fist connecting with something hard and solid earning a shocked gasp in return.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

Kagome heard the door shut and sank down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her head between her knees and chest while she sobbed out of control, rocking back and forth.

* * *

-

* * *

Ayume and Eri were standing in the hallway downstairs with InuYasha when Kagome started screaming. InuYasha wanted to run up there but he was afraid he would just upset her more, he looked at Mrs. Higurashi and she nodded and ran up the steps just as Yuka came flying down the stairs. 

"So that's where you disappeared to." Ayume looked at Yuka

"What did you do to Kagome bitch?" InuYasha grabbed Yuka's arm when she tried to push past him to the door.

"I just said that …that maybe she c..c..could go to university now with us."

"InuYasha!" Mrs. Higurashi waved him up from the top of the stairs where Kagome was still screaming.

After InuYasha ran up the stairs Eri and Ayume blocked Yuka's escape.

"Spit it out." Eri demanded

"What are you talking about?" Yuka looked confused, she really didn't understand what had happened.

"What did you say right before Kagome got upset?" Ayume asked

"I just said that maybe this was how things were meant to be, like a blessing in disguise."

Ayume stared at her. "You said WHAT?"

Eri didn't give her a chance to answer; she drew her hand back and slapped Yuka as hard as she could, then pushed her out the door and shut it behind her.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room, she was crouched down on her feet in a little ball and she kept rocking back and forth alternating crying and screaming out, in between she was apologizing to him and to their pup. 

Kagome wouldn't respond to her mother, but she hoped that since Kagome was 'talking' to InuYasha he might be able to get through to her.

InuYasha's heart broke when he saw Kagome, he knelt down by her and scooped her into his arms and sat against the wall. Kagome put her arms around him and buried her face against his chest, still sobbing, but calmer. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door just in time to hear the loud slap and door slam from down stairs. Mrs. Higurashi smiled a little and closed the door behind her.

By evening Kagome calmed down to soft crying and InuYasha stood with her and sat her on her bed. He turned and got her a nightgown from her dresser and helped her get ready for bed. He held her with one arm and brushed her hair for her, then pulled the blankets back for her and tucked her in. He bent over and kissed her forehead, then turned to leave. Kagome reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Do you want me to stay till you go to sleep?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I want you to stay forever."

* * *

-

* * *

Epilogue 

Kagome woke late in the night, relieved to see that it hadn't been a dream and that InuYasha really was sleeping next to her. She slid closer and put her arm around his waist. Deep down thought something about this wasn't quite right yet.

It didn't take her long to figure out what it was.

She slid off the bed and picked up his hoari from the desk where he had laid it and felt for bumps.

"Looking for something?"

"Kagome looked up to see InuYasha with his head resting in his hand, propped up on his elbow.

"Yeah. Where are they?"

InuYasha slid out and picked up his hakema, then reached inside the small inside pocket and pulled out Kagome's rings and put them on her fingers. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly.

"Better?"

"Yeah. I missed you InuYasha."

InuYasha kissed her again then picked her up and carried her back to tuck her back in next to him,

"I missed you too. You scared me Kagome. I never saw you like that; I didn't know how to help you."

"I think it was something I needed to work through myself. I'm sorry I hurt you in the process though."

"It wasn't your fault Kagome, it just happened."

"I know. I just…I didn't know how much I loved our pup until I lost it. It hurt so much…I"

"I love you Kagome, you have me, you don't have to hurt alone."

"I love you too, I'm sorry you had to."

InuYasha kissed her and held her closer.

"I think we have to figure out how to do that communication shit they are always talking about on those talk shows your mother watches in the afternoon."

"I feel like I turned into an adult all of a sudden."

"Me too." InuYasha grinned a little "But I am over 200 years old, I guess it's time to be a grown-up."

Kagome smiled a little, her first real smile in weeks.

"Sesshomaru would be so proud."

InuYasha pulled her closer and allowed her scent to carry him to sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 42 Preview 

Kagome returns to the past

Beyond that…your guess is as good as mine, LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-Just a quick note before I get abunch of reviews flaming me for refering to abortion doctors as pup killing doctors. I am in NO way making a personal statement. Rather, I thought for a long time how InuYasha would see them and what he would call them in relation to his own pup, and then went with my best guess, considering the scenerio. 


	42. Empty Arms

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

Empty Arms

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha held Kagome spooned tightly against him as they lay listening to the early morning thunderstorm rage outside her bedroom window. Neither had spoken yet, even though they had both been awake for some time. InuYasha gently caressed Kagome's stomach, almost mindlessly, letting his hand dictate the direction it took, while InuYasha's thought's were elsewhere…even after almost a month, he couldn't stop thinking about how grateful he was that he was back here where he belonged. Losing their pup had nearly torn him in half; if he had lost Kagome too there would have been no coming back from that. For InuYasha there was no life without her. 

Kagome couldn't have felt more at peace. She loved thunderstorms when they came in the morning like this; there was something about waking to the yellowish dawn with rain pouring down outside her windows. The contrast of lighting and thunder crashing around violently on one side of the window, while on the other side she lay warm, safe and protected in InuYasha's arms, his fingers brushing lightly over her stomach, made her feel even more how much he loved her. Kami knows how he put up with her, after everything she put him through recently, leaving him to suffer his pain alone while she pretended she didn't care. She planned to spend a lot of time making it up to him, making sure he knew how much she loved him.

"InuYasha…do you know how much I need you? How much I love you?"

It was something they had often said to one another in the past, before their love had been tested, when things were easier. The words took on a whole new meaning now, now that they had been to hell and back and almost lost each other along the way. They had foolishly thought they had been through the worst that life could throw at a person, and while it was true they had been through more than most ever dreamed of, they had found out the hard way that there were, in fact, things that could be worse.

There were things that could happen that were worse that being pinned to Goshinboku, falling down a well, and encountering Mistress centipede on your fifteenth birthday. There were things that were worse than Menomaru, and Kaguya, Takimaru and Sounga and the four war lords, there were things that were even worse that Naraku and all his evil incarnations put together. In fact there was something worse than all of those things put together.

There was the loss of their pup.

InuYasha felt his emotions well up in him and center behind his eyes. He had always hated how emotional he could become on the night of the new moon, but the things had had felt in the past were nothing compared to the things he had felt since the first moment he had scented the new life inside of his mate. It had been over a month ago now and it was still as raw as it had been the night he had heard the doctor tell him that the pup was gone. The only thing that kept him going was the woman in his arms, she was the only one who really knew and understood his pain, how could she not? It was her pain too.

InuYasha pulled her even tighter against him and nuzzled her neck.

InuYasha had never really been talented when it came to pretty words, he spoke volumes with a single tone behind her name or the glance he gave her. His voice had brought her to tears and to happiness; there was a voice that could nearly drive her mad with desire for him, or make her roll over clutching her stomach laughing so hard it hurt. He could make her feel a hundred different things with just the tone of his voice and a single word.

"Kagome."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, linking their fingers together.

"InuYasha, I'm ready to go back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Dr. Toyoki said I'm healed. All this time to just sit around and think can't be good for me. Neither of us has been in touch with Kikyo in months, unless you have?"

InuYasha shook his head. "No, not since …not since the night…"

Kagome nodded and squeezed his hand.

Kagome nodded. "We have to go back and find out if she knows anything. We still don't know who was behind separating us."  
"There's no hurry."

"You don't believe that. There's still three quarters of the Shikon no Tama out there, We can't afford to let someone get ahold of enough shards to turn themselves into another Naraku. Then we'll be right back where we were a year ago, except we won't know anything about this one."

"Well, I wouldn't say **_right_** back." He nuzzled her neck and kissed her behind the ear.

Kagome rolled over to face him, putting her arm around his neck and leaving the other between them to play with his hair.

"I don't know, maybe if I could go back there would be something I could have done different, or…" a tear fell from the corners of her eyes.

"Kagome…don't" He wiped her tears away and kissed her softly "There's nothing either of us could have done different. It just" he sighed "Just wasn't meant to be this time."

"InuYasha…what if I can't…"

"We'll worry about it when we have to, IF we have to."

"But…"

"Kagome, all I to make me happy is you."

"I want to give you house full of pups that look just like you."

He grinned "Keh, you just want a bunch of little ears like mine to mess with."

"That too." Kagome laughed

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes at InuYasha's insistence on carrying her to the well, not on his back, but in his arms. 

"InuYasha, I am perfectly capable of walking"

"It ain't been that long."

"It's been over a month. InuYasha, are you planning on carrying me like this the entire time we are on the road?"

"Uh…"

"Oh No you're not!"

"Shut up and open the door."

Kagome rolled her eyes again and opened the door to the well house.

"InuYasha, how do you expect me to shoot like this?"

"I'm expecting between me, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Shippo you won't have to shoot at all."

"You know better than that."

InuYasha sat down on the side of the well.

"Kagome"

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Please?"

"Fuck that."

InuYasha pulled her head to his, catching her lips to his in a crush of lips, then nearly stopped her heart by allowing them to fall backwards into the time slip.

"InuYashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!"

InuYasha held her tightly against him, his fingers stroking her hair.

"If you get to tired, you promise you'll tell me?"

Kagome nodded.

"I mean it Kagome" He tilted her face to his "I couldn't stand losing you too."

"I don't want you to ever have to be alone InuYasha,"

As they settled in the bottom of the well she kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise."

InuYasha kissed the tip of her nose and rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want you to be alone either Kagome, I promise I'll be more careful now."

They just held each other until InuYasha became aware of the increase of scents around the well.

"Hang on tight." He kissed her again and then shifted her to his back and leapt from the well.

Kagome had barely slid from InuYasha's back before she sensed an enormous presence behind her. She knew it without looking; she dropped the backpack and turned, falling into the offered embrace. A single strong arm wrapped around her and kissed her forehead then pulled her to a strong chest.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I wish I could have been there for you." Sesshomaru bent low over her and spoke softly against her hair.

"You were there for InuYasha Sesshomaru, that's enough."

"InuYasha tells me you are better now, for that I am very, very, thankful."

Kagome pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes. "Sesshomaru, you called me Kagome and spoke like a normal person." She smiled, teasing

"Hmmp, This Sesshomaru most certainly did not."

Kagome laughed a little. "That's too bad, cause this Kagome was going to offer the traditional chocolate in celebration."

Kagome looked away to see Kaede, Miroku and Sango coming from the village with Shippo. Shippo approached at his usual breakneck speed then grounded to a stop a few feet from Kagome and tiptoed the rest of the way. Kagome held out her arms.

"I'm waiting Shippo." She smiled as he jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, petting the back of her head with his hand.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I hope you're doing better now."

Shippo pulled back to kiss her cheek and Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Shippo" She ruffled his hair "I am mostly."

Sango hugged her fiercely as did Miroku, Kaede much more gently but all echoed the same sentiments of sympathy and gratitude of her recovery. Then she peeked over at Sesshomaru and told InuYasha she was going to catch up with them and took Sesshomaru by the arm and led him away to sit on the roots of Goshinboku.

"Have you have brought me here to replenish my chocolate? This Sesshomaru has nearly run out, had InuYasha not brought enough to tide me over you would have found this Sesshomaru in dire need upon your return."

"Yes Fluffy, I brought your chocolate." Kagome giggled a little rolling her eyes. She dug into her backpack and handed Sesshomaru a large box.

"As delightful as this is, this is not the reason you wished to speak to this Sesshomaru alone of course."

"Sesshomaru, could we not be so formal, at least for this one conversation?"

"Agreed"

"I, well, I wanted you to know that I missed you. I missed everyone, but you really have become alpha to me Sesshomaru, that means a lot to me, that you would allow me to get this close, particularly considering you tried to kill me before."

"Thank you for the reminder of my horrifying behavior young miko." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, making Kagome smile a little.

"Sesshomaru, why I really wanted to talk to you was to thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"Whatever for?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru incredulously "For being there for him when I lost my mind and sent him away. I don't know what would have happened to him had you not been here for him. I failed him, I'm supposed to be his mate, but I certainly wasn't thinking of him."

"Kagome, I did nothing but what the alpha male is born to do. Finally for once, fulfilling the responsibility I have to InuYasha that I had neglected for his entire life. And considering what you had gone through it would have been shocking had you been able TO think of him."

"I feel so guilty, I locked myself into my own little world of denial and didn't even care how much losing our pup was hurting him."

"That is the past now. It is time for you both to move on from there and start a new, is it not?"

Kagome smiled "Your right, it is."

"How are you Kagome? I have not suffered a loss such as anything like that which you and InuYasha suffered, but I know it is not something you overcome in a day."

"I have good moments, and not so good moments. InuYasha is amazing. Having someone who knows exactly how I feel helps a great deal. But I just…I can't seem to stop…"

"Stop what?"

"I know it's wrong, I know the truth, but I can't seem to stop feeling like there has to be someone to blame."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and Sango sat by the river watching Miroku, Shippo and Rin play in the water. 

"InuYasha" Sango began "Are you sure Kagome is ready to travel?

"She says she is. She can't stay home in her room forever."

"Do you think you should push her so fast though?"

"You think that I'm pushing her?"

"You haven't exactly been the most sensitive in the past you know..."

"Why would I do that Sango?" InuYasha was pissed now "Why would I push Kagome to travel before she was ready to?"

"She is the only one who can see the Shikon no Tama shards after all…"

"You think I give a shit about those fucking shards?" InuYasha was yelling, which brought Miroku running.

"I don't…"

"InuYasha …what's…"

"Ask your fucking wife. She seems to think that after losing our pup and damn near losing Kagome, the only thing I care about is fucking Shikon shards."

"I didn't mean…" Sango began, her face turning pink as shame washed over her.

"InuYasha, I'm sure she didn't mean…"

"Is that what you think too Miroku? Hmm?" InuYasha jumped into his face "For your information, if it wasn't for Kagome's concern and fear of having another Naraku on our hands, and the promise Kagome and I made to Kikyo, I'd leave the fucking shards where they lie and take Kagome home where she belongs."

He turned to walk away, and then turned back.

"By the way. I trusted Kagome to make her own decision about coming back."

InuYasha stomped away towards the village muttering to himself. When he reached Kaede's he found her sitting outside with Kuroki and a woman named Muriki and her son, the baby Kagome had helped to deliver on her birthday.

He started to go past but found his attention caught by the sleeping bundle in her arms. Muriki noticed his attention and offered to let him hold the baby and InuYasha surprised himself and Kaede by accepting.

The baby was a few months old now, but still so tiny. InuYasha brushed a tiny fist gently with the edge of his claw and was surprised when the baby wrapped his tiny hand around his finger. He smiled at the little boy's strong grip and didn't realize that he had begun to coo to the baby and bounce him gently while rocking him at the same time.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru had also chosen that moment to enter the village, though Sesshomaru missed the display because he had cut behind the huts to go to the river to find Rin. Kagome stood next to a tree watching InuYasha with the infant, mesmerized and totally enchanted. She was totally enjoying the sight until she had the random thought that she couldn't wait to see InuYasha with their own children, then she had remembered that she and InuYasha might not ever have children, and then she remembered why. 

She suddenly felt a lump the size of a basketball in her throat and a flood of tears broke loose from her eyes as she turned and ran back towards Goshinboku. She sat on the roots with her face resting on her knees, her hands pressed tightly over her eyes, sobbing quietly. Then she felt a tiny hand rubbing her back in small circles attempting to sooth her. She looked up to find Kuroki standing next to her.

"I didn't mean to bother you." Kuroki said, handing Kagome her tiny handkerchief. "I'm sorry. It's okay if you want to cry though, I won't tell anyone."

Kagome worked up a small smile. "Thank you, its okay you're not bothering me."

"Shippo told me what happened and that you're really sad about it. I was sad too, when Mama and Papa went away."

Kagome sat back against Goshinboku and patted her lap, inviting Kuroki to sit in her lap.

"How long ago was that?" Kagome asked softly

"Only a little bit before Sango came. It's nice sitting in your lap Kagome. You smell pretty. It…"

"What?"

"Well, it kind of reminds me of when I use to sit in my mama's lap."

"That was a nice thing to say Kuroki, thank you. And you can sit in my lap anytime."

"Thank you. I know I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

Kagome laughed "What makes you say that?"

"I was mean to you and InuYasha that time for one thing."

"There was that, but I forgave you, right?"

"Yeah, you did. But InuYasha's a hardass, he's gonna hate me forever. Especially now that I yelled at him and threatened to tell on him and Lord Sesshomaru for spanking monkeys."

Kagome stifled a laugh "I'll tell you secret about InuYasha."

"I don't have a crush on him no more! So that's not the secret!" Kuroki whispered loudly

"You don't?"

"Nope. You know who I love now?"

"Umm. Is it Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Ewww Icky, he has bad breath! Besides, he spanks monkeys too."

"Well that only leaves Shippo."

"Yeah, I love Shippo, because he saved my life even though I am a bitch and a pain in the ass."

"You are not."

"That's what Shippo said, when I said I was going to tell I saw him kiss Rin on the cheek. Oh! Opps. I didn't mean to say that! I really didn't. Now he's really gonna hate me and so is Rin."

Kagome smiled "I won't tell if you won't"

"Kagome, can I ask you something sad?"

"Sure"

"How come it made you sad when you saw InuYasha with Baby Rijinki?"

"Because when our pup died something happened that made it so I don't know if I will ever be able to give him a pup of his own."

"Did your arms feel empty?"

"What do you mean Kuroki?"

"After Mama and Papa died and I would see others hugging their Mama's and Papa's and it made my arms feel empty since I couldn't hug my mama and Papa."

"Hmm, I guess it kind of did, yeah."

"Probably InuYasha feels the same way I bet huh? And when he held Rijinki it made him feel better for a little bit."

Kagome smiled. For someone so tiny, Kuroki was one smart little girl. "I think your right Kuroki."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"When your arms feel empty, you can hug me if you want."

"I can?" Kagome felt choked up, but in a good way. She wondered if Kuroki realized exactly what she was doing for her.

"Yeah. I like it when you hug me."

"Kuroki?"

"Huh?"

"When your arms feel empty you can hug me too."

"Really? You promise?" Kuroki sat up and spun around to look at Kagome.

"I promise."

Kuroki smiled and jumped up, wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and squeezed tight. Kagome hugged her back, just as tight, making the little girl squeak.

"Jeeze Kagome, don't break my ribs! I'm just a kid, I'm fragile!"

Kagome laughed and let Kuroki go

"Hey Kuroki"

Kuroki turned back "Yeah?"

"Shippo use to be a big pain in the ass too. Just ask InuYasha sometime, by the way, that was my secret, he's a big softy."

Kuroki laughed

"Cya later Kagome."

"Bye Kuroki" Kagome smiled, resting her head against the trunk of Goshinboku.

* * *

-

* * *

Kuroki squealed as she was caught by the tail and lifted into the air. 

"Put me down you bastard!" She screamed "My friend Shippo's gonna kick your...Hi InuYasha."

InuYasha looked at Kuroki with his usual grumpy face.

"Kuroki, thanks for what you did for Kagome. It was really nice...I haven't heard her laugh or seen her smile like that for a long time."

"You're welcome InuYasha." She smiled as he set her down on the ground. Kuroki turned ready to run, then looked back over her shoulder.

"Besides, us girls gotta stick together against all you damn monkey spankers around here!"

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Chapter 43 Preview

* * *

-On the road again--The Search the shards begins!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	43. Old Friends

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-Warning: Lemon 

-Strong Language

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

Old Friends

* * *

-

* * *

The men sat near the fire eyes glued to the enchanting sight of Kagome and Sango playing with Rin and Kuroki a little further off in the late afternoon sunshine. Kagome had brought several large bottles of bubbles with the little wands inside and now the two girls danced around the women blowing bubbles into the nearly still air around them while Kagome and Sango blew bubbles outward. Their smiles and laughter dimming even the bright sunshine that rained down around them. 

"It looks like we have four little girls out there" Miroku remarked, smiling as he threw more wood onto the fire

"Cute ones too" Shippo smiled "Well, except for Kuroki"

"Admit it Shippo, Kuroki is growing on you" Miroku teased

"Growing on me…yeah, like the smell that grows when you go too long without taking a bath maybe" Shippo snorted.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that you protest too loudly Kitsune. It would go easier for you to just admit that you believe she is beautiful and be finished with it."

"Keh!" Shippo snorted in his best InuYasha imitation "Kagome and Sango are beautiful, Rin is really beautiful. Kuroki is not even remotely beautiful."

"Need this Sesshomaru warn you Kitsune of what will happen should you attempt an act of impropriety with young Rin?"

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru with a look of absolute fear

"N…n…no. I would never dream of acting of impropriety with Rin. I don't even know what acting of impropriety is." Shippo skittered over to sit by InuYasha. He picked up the pile of sharpened sticks InuYasha was skewering through the boar to prepare it for the fire and began to hand them to him as needed.

InuYasha heard Kagome laugh loudly. He looked up to see Kuroki had worked her way into Kagome's lap, and Rin was in Sango's and now the two were blowing bubbles directly at one another in a bubble war.

InuYasha felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of Kagome's smile. It hadn't been that long that he didn't think that either of them would ever smile again.

"For two who had such a poor beginning they certainly have gotten much closer of late." Sesshomaru remarked

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? You afraid someone's going to steal your best friend?" InuYasha teased

"This Sesshomaru is irreplaceable. Besides, this Sesshomaru will be fine so long as Kuroki doesn't transform into Kagome to attempt make this Sesshomaru think Kagome is cheating on him and giving his chocolate to someone else."

Kagome laughed again and InuYasha smiled.

"I don't give a shit what she does as long as she can make Kagome laugh like that." He looked over at Shippo "I know she bugs the shit out of you Shippo, thanks for asking if she could come along."

Shippo shrugged "I knew you wouldn't ask me, besides, I just want Kagome to be happy again like she use to be, if that means putting up with Kuroki on this trip…"

Shippo looked up to see all eyes on him.

"What?"

InuYasha just smiled and plunked the boar into place on the fire, Sesshomaru gave Shippo a silent nod and went back to watching the girls. Miroku picked up a bottle of bubbles and tossed it to Shippo.

"Were done here Shippo, why don't you go have some fun for a while." Shippo pulled the Kitsune Ha-Fu Tessiaga from his sash and handed it to InuYasha for safe keeping, then ran off to blow bubbles with the girls. He pulled himself up on Kagome's back to give her a kiss on the cheek, then did the same with Sango. He took a step toward Rin and then stopped suddenly and just bowed. Kuroki ran up to him and she kissed his cheek. He waited until her back was turned and then began to wipe his face furiously with his sleeve. Kuroki had jumped into Kagome's lap, so Shippo sat between Sango and Kagome, then Rin slid down to next to him.

Miroku moved to sit in the spot that that Shippo had vacated.

"I think our little Shippo is growing up."

InuYasha got up to go sit with Kagome. After a few minutes Sango stood and joined Miroku and sighed deeply.

"It's been three days, how long is he going to keep giving us the silent treatment."

"Consider yourselves fortunate that you are not subject to this Sesshomaru's judgment. Had it been left to this Sesshomaru, you would not have accompanied InuYasha and his mate on this journey."

"Is that what you suggested to InuYasha?" Sango looked angry.

"It is."

"You have been around a few months and now you think you are an expert on what InuYasha and Kagome need? Miroku and I have been with them for three years."

"And still you know InuYasha no better than you did the day you met. Had you known, you would not have leveled such asinine accusations in his direction."

"You know nothing of InuYasha, nothing about the cruel way he has treated Kagome in the past. How he left her unprotected to run off to his undead priestess not just once or twice but over and over. How he sometimes spoke so harshly to her that she ran away and put herself in danger just to get away from him."

"Sango…" Miroku began.

"No Miroku, he doesn't know anything but he thinks he has a right to point fingers? Kagome would be dead by now if it wasn't for us."

"You are wrong slayer, InuYasha has told this Sesshomaru of these things and more. How for three years he was torn apart by the war within him between his duty and feelings for the undead priestess and the woman he loves and knew was his future. He ached inside and hated himself to the point of wishing he would be killed en-route when he went to his undead priestess in retribution for the pain he caused Kagome by leaving her."

"He…he never said…" Miroku looked away.

"Of course he did not. He did not wish to be made the butt of more jokes and accusations such as the ones your wife made the other day. Do you really think InuYasha is so simple and selfish that he would value a cold hard tama over the well-being of his mate? Can you look at them and not see how much he cherishes her? How much the loss of their pup has broken them both nearly beyond repair, but strengthened the bond they share at the same time?"

Sango and Miroku looked over at InuYasha and Kagome, he sat with his legs spread and she sat in front of him holding onto the bottle of bubbles. His other arm was wrapped around her middle with her hand over his and the fingers laced together, her head resting against his. He held the wand and they both tried to blow the bubbles through. InuYasha looked into her eyes and then kissed her forehead, nose and lips.

Sesshomaru stood "This Sesshomaru did not need to be with InuYasha three years; this Sesshomaru needed nothing more than to be the one to attempt to console the inconsolable the night InuYasha came through well with Kagome's rings clutched in his hand. InuYasha would rather die than shed a tear in front of this Sesshomaru, yet he was no more able to control that as he was his need to breathe. He had already lost his pup and was scared to death he was losing his mate as well because she blamed herself. He could do nothing but sit in Goshinboku and watch while she fell apart. This Sesshomaru can assure you beyond a doubt that the last thing on his mind was finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshomaru moved off to join InuYasha and Kagome.

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, you know you want to." Kagome grinned trying to force the bottle of bubbles into the Taiyokai's hand. 

"This Sesshomaru does not blow bubbles"

"Yeah, yeah, this Sesshomaru does not eat chocolate either." InuYasha laughed

"The miko forced it upon this Sesshomaru against his will."

"Sesshomaru, are you trying to tell me that Kagome violated you?"

Kagome laughed "I did not!"

"She most certainly did." Sesshomaru nodded

"Shame on you…you…you violator." InuYasha tickled Kagome.

"I am not! Anyway, he loved it. He's always asking for it."

"Is that not what violators always say?"

"Shush Fluffmiester." Kagome laughed.

"Shhh" Sesshomaru was picking up an approaching scent "InuYasha, you smell something?"

InuYasha jumped up to get away from all the soap on the ground from the bubbles.

"Yeah, I do, smells like…"

"Wolf…" Sesshomaru stood himself

"…Shit" InuYasha added on. He looked at Kagome with a little smile. "Looks like we have company coming."

"Koga?"

"Ayame too I think. My smells a little off because of all that bubble shit on the ground."

"Sorry InuYasha." Kuroki looked up

"It's okay; it's not your fault brat." He smiled at her and pulled a pig tail.

"Yo, I smell some pretty nasty heavy mutt shit up ahead." InuYasha rolled his eyes and offered Kagome a hand. She took it just as Koga and Ayame broke into the meadow. Sango and Miroku had stepped up with them.

Sango looked at Ayame and then quickly looked at Kagome.

Kagome put her hand over her mouth and ran off.

"Shit." InuYasha glanced at Koga and an obviously pregnant Ayame. "Explain would ya? Tell em well be back."

InuYasha ran off after Kagome, followed by Sesshomaru.

Koga and Ayame reached the little group

"Yo, I knew the mutt was afraid of me but he didn't have to run." Koga grinned. Miroku and Sango both shuffled nervously.

"It's not like that Koga." Miroku began.

"What's wrong?" Ayame was alarmed by how serious the group was, particularly considering how light hearted they usually were.

"When you broke through the trees and Kagome noticed your pregnancy, she got a little upset."

"I thought she was planning to mate the mutt?" Koga smirked a little.

"No, you don't understand Koga. They are mated. But…" Sango couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Miroku took a deep breath. "Kagome was pregnant, but she…she lost it."

"Kagome…fuck." Koga put his arm around Ayame's waist and gave her a gentle squeeze.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome ran until she was far enough away that she was sure she wouldn't be heard, then fell to her knees behind the trunk of a huge tree and wrapped her arms around herself let her crying go. She let herself fall onto her side and grabbed her legs, pulling them to her chest and burying her head, making herself as small as possible. 

It wasn't long after that that she felt a pair of strong arms slide underneath her and pull her against a strong chest. She let go of her knees and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck while he stroked her hair and back, speaking soft soothing words against her hair.

Kagome felt a third hand brush over the back of her head and kiss the back of top of her head. She didn't need to look to know that it was alpha, one of her own personal heroes. He sat knee to knee with beta comforting the omega in pain between them.

She hated this, feeling so fragile, not knowing what or when she might be triggered by the pain. Now she felt a little selfish as well, she should be happy for Ayame.

Kagome loosened her grip on InuYasha and pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Better?" He wiped her cheeks with his sleeves.

Kagome nodded "I'm sorry I ran off like that, I know how much you hate that." Kagome included Sesshomaru in this look, knowing that he had become just as over protective as InuYasha.

"It is understandable Kagome. Just do not get into the habit." Kagome smiled a little.

"Kuroki, your presence is known, it will do you no good to attempt to hide from this Sesshomaru."

Kuroki stepped out from the other side of the tree, her cheeks pink.

"I'm sorry. I…I…" Kuroki turned and ran back toward camp.

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru "I think she was just worried about Kagome and was afraid to interrupt."

"Sesshomaru, would you go talk to her?" Kagome asked "I don't like her thinking she's in trouble when she's not."

Sesshomaru nodded and got up. "This Sesshomaru will speak with her."

After he was gone InuYasha kissed Kagome softly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Kagome pulled his face down to hers, lightly nibbling on his bottom lip, her tongue teasing the top at random. He opened his mouth to her and slid his tongue over hers then tickling the roof of her mouth.

Kagome shifted around so she was straddling his lap and took his face in her hands, her lips becoming demanding as she pulled him to her while her hands reached for the ties for his robes.

"Kagome" he pulled back and Kagome bent her head to kiss his now exposed neck and shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm violating you baka."

He sighed as her fingers brushed down his chest.

"What about the others?" he let his hands wander up the back of shirt

"They can find their own person to violate."

InuYasha laughed and shrugged out of his hoari, wrapping it around her back as he lowered her to the ground to lie side by side, smoothing it out flat on the ground. He pushed her shirt up, kissing her stomach and working his way up. He flicked the front clasp on her bra with his claw, nudging her bra out of the way with his chin.

Kagome arched her back up to meet his tongue, pushing his head down wards with her hands; she shifted herself around in an attempt to align her nipples with the tip of his tongue. InuYasha grinned at her efforts, and then pulled the hard peak into his mouth.

His fingers hooked in her panties, pulling them from her hips.

"InuYasha" she moaned his name, wrapping her leg around him and pushing her pelvis up against the knee that lay next to her. Her hands fought with the stubborn knot on his hakema.

"InuYasha, please"

He released her breast, stopped momentarily at the other and then licked and lightly bit his way to her ear.

"InuYasha…Damn it" Kagome was frustrated, as the strength of her need increased the strength in her fingers seemed to diminish… she hadn't gotten the damn knot to loosen, not even a little

"Do you want something?" he whispered, his breath hot on her ear and neck.

"Yeah a scissors." Kagome growled in frustration.

InuYasha laughed as he kissed her and brushed her hands away, untying the knot himself easily in seconds.

"Well sure, after I loosened it for you." Kagome rolled her eyes, InuYasha grinned, easing his hakema down while he pushed her onto her back and settled between her knees. His arms were wrapped under her, his hands wrapped up and over her shoulders. He pushed himself up onto his elbows then looked down into the deep brown eyes below him.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you?"

Kagome put her hands on his face. "Why would you hurt me?"

InuYasha shrugged. "It's the first time we've been together…you know…since…"

Kagome nodded "I need you InuYasha, please." A tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away as he pressed into her.

"Kami" he moaned when he was fully inside of her. "You feel so fucking good, you're scent is so beautiful."

Their movements began slow and gentle; their eyes locked together refusing to release one another while they spoke gentle words of love.

"InuYasha…more, I need more, please."

"Shit! Kagome!"

Their need and intensity increased until they were driven to move at a frenzied pace, their eyes remained locked on one another. Their breathing became fast and ragged, speech came out in gasps, but the words they spoke remained unchanged.

"Kagome…Kami! Oh fuck!"

"InuYasha! Love me, love me Inu…YASHA!"

As they released they grasped onto one another as if for life, shaking uncontrollably while a hurricane of pleasure raged inside of them.

The storm calmed InuYasha pulled himself up on his elbow to look into Kagome's eyes. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as they smiled at one another, both faces were damp with tears and he pulled her close again to hold her. Both unable to hold back the tears they were overcome by the intensity of the love they shared and though they had known it already, they rested in the peace of knowing that the recent hell they had gone through had only served to make their love stronger.

* * *

-

* * *

It was their habit to always camp with a water source nearby, Kagome was able to rinse off before returning to camp, and even then Sesshomaru looked at them with a small smirk when they had returned to camp hand in hand, both looking much happier than they had when they had left. 

InuYasha bit down the urge to growl when Koga had risen and hugged Kagome right away before even saying a word, when Ayame did the same he relaxed. Miroku nodded slightly, obviously having been the one who had explained. InuYasha turned away without recognizing Miroku's nod. He had been talking to Sesshomaru when he has asked for the situation to be explained to Koga, not expecting Sesshomaru to follow after him. He knew he was going to have to let go of this grudge with Miroku and Sango soon, otherwise Kagome would be suspicious and the last thing he wanted was to give her another reason to be upset.

"Yo mutt." InuYasha snapped to attention to find Koga talking to him.

"Fleabag" InuYasha instinctively put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer.

Koga grinned, and then turned serious. "Walk with me" He nodded

InuYasha nodded, kissed Kagome quick and then followed the wolf.

"I know what you want Koga, and you don't gotta worry, I aint told anyone about what happened."

"That ain't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's not eh? What do you want then?"

"Are you headed north?"

InuYasha shook his head "Nope, south towards Hashagu-Mori."

"Shippo looking for a mate already?" Koga looked surprised

"Nah, I think he's found one if Sesshomaru doesn't kill him first." He nodded towards where Shippo and Rin sat quietly talking away from the camp fire.

"Anyway, he's got some business with Lord Kashikoi no Kitsune Hashagu-Mori. Something going on in the north?"

"Maybe, heard a rumor a palace appeared one day and then burned down a few days later."

"You're thinking this sounds like Naraku's palace."

"Make's sense."

"You get any memory back?"

"Fuck. Not a thing. Old Dai even danced around me a bunch of times and she didn't get nothing. I do remember being taken to a palace, and a woman. But I can't tell who it is, for all I know it could have been when I met Aya, or someone else completely."

InuYasha nodded "At least we know that perverted bastard that took Kagome and messed up Aya is dead. What was done to that girl was wrong, when I think that he wanted to do that to Kagome…"

"He didn't though."

"No thanks to anything I did. Someone helped her escape. Someone that Kikyo told her she could trust that time, but to never trust again."

"Have you talked to Kikyo?"

He shook his head "Neither of us is sleeping so hot"

"Uh…so I hear. I'm sorry to hear what happened mutt."

InuYasha nodded.

"How's Kagome doing? Really? You taking care of her?"

"You think I wouldn't wolf shit?"

Koga shook his head "Course not baka"

InuYasha sighed. "She has good days and bad days. Mostly she does pretty good lately, less something reminds her."

"Ayame felt really bad for upsetting her."

"Not Ayame's fault, Kagome's happy for you. It was just a surprise is all, like a shock."

"To Ayame too. But she couldn't be happier."

"You talk like it aint even yours"

"It ain't. The whelps Kin's" Koga shrugged "We didn't mate until after Dai told Ayame she was pregnant."

"That don't bug you?"

"No, well, it did. But he was her mate and he died. If having his pup gives her some comfort and reason to want to live, that makes me happy."

InuYasha just nodded.

"How you doing with all this mutt?"

"Keh, I'm fine as always."

"Funny, you sound like a puppy that's had the shit kicked out of you."

"As long as Kagome's okay, I'm okay."

They turned and began walking back to the camp fire.

"So north ya said eh?"

"Yeah, thought we'd check it out then I'm taking Ayame home to the mountain camp before we get much closer to fall. I'd hate to get stranded on the mountain side all winter like some other dumbass baka I know."

"Keh. Fucking bastard, just for that were going north too.."

"BAH! You think so Baka!"

"Fucking right."

"Shit, were fucking traveling with your stupid ass too then just so I can annoy the shit out of you. Besides, someone's gotta make sure you take care of Kagome."

"Keh! Baka!"

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four Preview 

InuYasha and the others reach the burned out palace to look for clues

Tensions between InuYasha and Miroku and Sango continue to grow, Kagome begins to ask questions.

And FINALLY the group encounters a yokai with shard/s!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	44. The Oni and the First Shards

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
Not this oban, were Fluffy mine I'd hug him and squeeze him and keep him for very own! (Not to mention a few other things I can't mention without turning this into a lemon)

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

The Oni and the First Shards

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome sat silently enjoying the quiet of the early morning. An early riser, she had come to enjoy these quiet moments all to herself while the others still slept. She could feel InuYasha's eyes on her and she knew he watched her from his look out in a tree high above the camp, but she also knew he wouldn't leave his watch while so many of the others were still asleep. 

She usually didn't wander too far from camp, InuYasha had no qualms about chasing after her, snatching her up and holding her in the tree until the others woke. He had done it more than once when he had decided she was getting too far away from his comfort. It had gotten so that on this trip if Sesshomaru saw her wandering away he would scoop her up and put her in the tree himself. Now they had Koga doing it as well with full consent and blessings from his mate, and InuYasha and Sesshomaru had begun watching out for Ayame as well.

Kagome and Ayame would roll their eyes and complain about overprotective baka mates, but the truth was, it felt nice to feel so cared for. Kagome couldn't help but wonder though why they hadn't extended the protection to Sango as well, but then Sango rarely left Miroku's side so perhaps she simply didn't need it.

"May I join you?" Ayame spoke softly from behind Kagome and she turned and smiled.

"Of course, you never need to ask, you know that."

Ayame did feel the need though, since she had upset Kagome the first day they had run across the other group she had worried that her presence would be upsetting. She of all people knew how devastating it was lose someone precious, the last thing she wanted was to make it worse.

Kagome offered her hand to help Ayame sit down more comfortably and she settled in next to Kagome.

"Kagome, I've been wondering. Are you sure you are okay with us traveling with you?"

"Of course, I already told you and Koga both that I was." Kagome smiled softly, playing with the grass around her bare toes.

"I know what you said" Ayame touched Kagome's hand. "But is it the truth? I saw your face Kagome, the other night, just before you turned away. I don't want to be responsible for making this harder on you."

"It was awkward, at first." Kagome admitted grudgingly "But I am happy for you, really. I think it's really nice that you are always going to have a part of Kin with you."

"It's not the same thing, I know. Kin was my mate, not my whelp. But I understand what you and InuYasha been through. I feel bad for InuYasha too, for the way that Sango and Miroku treated him when you first…"

"What? Sango…and Miroku did something to InuYasha?"

Ayame hissed in her breath.

"Kami, shit, I thought you knew."

"Knew what? Ayame, tell what they did."

"I can't it's …not my place. I'm sorry Kagome."

"Tell me, please."

"I…"

"It's okay Ayame." InuYasha stood behind them.

"I'm sorry InuYasha" Ayame was nearly in tears. "I thought she knew."

InuYasha nodded and patted Ayame's arm awkwardly as she walked back to the others. InuYasha sat next to Kagome, he didn't speak, just looked out over the meadow at the butterflies glazing over the wildflowers.

"InuYasha" Kagome spoke softly "Please tell me what they did."

"Sango accused me of only caring about finding the Shikon no Tama shards and pushing you back on the road too fast because you're the only one who can see the shards."

Kagome gasped. "You mean she thought…that you didn't care…about…me or…"

InuYasha nodded miserably. "When I asked Miroku if that was what he thought too he didn't deny it."

Kagome wiped at the tears that were on her cheeks, the cuts of betrayal running deep and nasty.

"How…how could they?"

"Kagome, it's not their fault. It's mine. Look at how I treated you in the past; I'd probably think the same thing too."

"But that's why they call it the past InuYasha, because it's over. You changed after Mt. Hakurei, when I was taken. You never left me again until the time that you had that horrible dream and feeling that Kikyo was in danger, and you were right, she was. She died a few days later."

"It doesn't matter Kagome."

"Don't give me that bullshit InuYasha, of course it matters. It hurt you and that makes it matter a lot."

InuYasha grinned and put his arm around her, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her softly then wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn you're a mouthy little thing ain't you?"

"I have to be to live with you. I'd never get a word in edgewise if I wasn't"

He squeezed her, enjoying the scent of her hair and skin.

"InuYasha, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you getting more upset than you already were. You've had enough to handle lately. Besides, Sango is your friend; you need her to help you through this."

Kagome cuddled closer "I need you more."

* * *

-

* * *

"Kami, would you look at those two?" Koga shook his head grinning, glancing at InuYasha and Kagome cuddling. "Do they ever give it a rest?" 

"Not that this Sesshomaru has seen. At times it becomes rather sickening to watch." Sesshomaru twisted his face into a disgusted glare, picking up Koga's joking manner.

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Miroku sighed sadly; guilt crept up his spine and rested between his shoulders, making them sag.

"You really doubted it?" Koga looked at Miroku in disbelief "Fuck, I've known it since the first time I saw him look at her."

"It's always been obvious he cared about Kagome" Miroku began "But his actions when Kikyo appeared, he hurt Kagome, he hurt her a lot. Shortly after we all came together he had to make a choice between them, and he made no secret of the fact that he was ready to follow Kikyo into hell."

"InuYasha is the son of the greatest Inu no Tashio to ever live" Sesshomaru nodded "Father was most well known for his honor and loyalty, it comes as no surprise to this Sesshomaru that these traits have been passed down to his beta son. InuYasha's mother must have held a tremendous amount of love and compassion in her spirit for her to have looked beyond the wishes of her people and loved an InuYokai. Yet another trait that has passed to InuYasha."

"I never thought about what it must have been like for InuYasha. We never stopped to think that maybe it wasn't as easy as we thought for him to leave Kagome to go to Kikyo."

"InuYasha loved them both" Sesshomaru shook his head, looking down sadly "To be torn between love born of honor and love born of the heart, it was a torture of which I can not imagine."

"Ewww, would you look at that?" Koga shook his head when InuYasha stood up and kept Kagome in his arms, kissing her as they began back to the camp. "Kagome's turned that boy into a whipped puppy. It's pathetic."

"Disgusting" Sesshomaru agreed "A shell of his former hanyou."

"A truly sad sight" Miroku grinned.

Sesshomaru sighed silently, and then said the words so only he could hear.

"Lucky bastard"

* * *

-

* * *

"How much farther do you think it is?" Kagome asked no one in particular 

"Not sure, if we don't make it by late this afternoon we should make it by morning." Koga sighed "You okay Ayame?"

"I'm fine" She yawned

"Liar" Koga reached out and picked her up to carry her.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and they smiled at one another.

"We'll start looking for a place to make camp for the night" InuYasha squeezed Kagome's hand where it rested on his shoulder.

"Kagome's looking pooped too."

"Am n…." Kagome was cut off by a yawn.

"You were saying?" Koga teased

Kagome sat up straight suddenly

"Oh!"

"Kagome?" InuYasha took her hand again "You ok?"

"Yeah, but, I think I feel a tama shard."

"No shit?" Koga carefully set Ayame down on her feet

"Yeah, it's coming closer too."

InuYasha looked up at Sesshomaru who had been flying above with Rin and Kuroki, who had both fallen asleep and Shippo flew on Kirara with Miroku and Sango. He waved them down then bent his knees so Kagome could slide down to the ground.

"Kagome, take Ayame, Kuroki and Rin and find cover."

"But InuYasha…"

"Don't argue, just fucking do it."

Kagome looked at him like she wanted to argue then she bit her lip and took Kuroki from Sesshomaru and Rin's hand, nodding to a heavy cropping of rocks near a small grouping of trees. Once InuYasha was sure they had taken cover he turned to the others.

"Kagome sensed a shard headed this way."

"InuYasha, look!" Kagome yelled "Behind you!"

InuYasha looked just in time to see the huge oni approach.

"You have shard's of the Shikon no Tama." It approached the small group of warriors. "Give them to me." It brought its foot down where they had been standing only seconds before.

"Bullshit, you hand over your shard dumbass" Koga yelled out, Gorashi extending from his hand. He ran towards the oni's feet, hoping to knock it on its back. He slashed, his blades cutting deep, but the gashes sealed almost as soon as they opened.

"Shit!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango let loose a scream, sending her giant boomerang flying toward the oni. It glanced off the oni's head, then came around clipping it hard on the other side. The oni fell to its knee, dazed.

Miroku pulled the Mukei Kiba Sa-buru from its sheath, his hands shaking with the excitement of using it for the first time in battle.

He felt an amazing rush of power as the blade transformed, throbbing with blue energy.

"Watch out!" Miroku yelled a warning to the others

He lifted it over his shoulder, then began to slash down as he yelled out his first official battle yell that wasn't the Kazaana.

"Aoi-kamisori no Kaze!!!" razor sharp blades of blue energy flew from the sword, slicing an arm and most of the shoulder from the Oni.

"Damn" Miroku watched, disgusted because his aim was off. He was horrified as the arm and shoulder reattached to the oni.

"KuKuKu You can't hurt me with your little toys. Now give me the shards."

"Kitsune Ha-Fu Kaze no Kizu!!" Shippo screamed from under the Oni. The attack was relatively small, but it was enough to dislodge a shard.

"Good job Shippo!" Kagome yelled

"The shards" The Oni turned on Kagome and began towards her.

Sesshomaru hit the Oni with the energy whip; the oni brought his arm back and knocked Sesshomaru out of the air and hard against an outcropping of rock.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango flew towards where Sesshomaru lay, knocked out.

"Aoi-kamisori no Kaze!!" Miroku screamed again, hitting the oni in the neck and knocking another shard loose. The oni still moved towards Kagome.

"Give me the shards bitch."

InuYasha had been trying to get positioned to where he could use the Kongosouha without worrying about hitting one of the others, he finally had his angle.

"Kongosouha!!!!!!!" Three more shards came loose.

"Kagome! Can you hit it from there?!"

"I think so!" Kagome notched an arrow and lined it up with what remained of the oni. She let it go, when the air cleared all that remained was a pile of ash.

Kagome took off at a run to where Sango still knelt over Sesshomaru.

"I'll take care of him, go check on your husband." Kagome fixed Sango with a frosty glare.

"Is he okay?" InuYasha reached her side, setting down her first aid kit.

"I don't know." Kagome bit her lip.

"Be careful; remember what he told us about his blood."

Kagome nodded and pulled out a thick pad of gauze. She dabbed at Sesshomaru's head where he had hit the rocks.

"It doesn't look bad." Kagome laid Sesshomaru's head in her lap and kept dabbing at the spot. "As fast as he heals…"

Sesshomaru's eyes blinked open and he winced, snatching Kagome's wrist and pulling it away from his head while he sprung into a sitting position.

"Damn it baka Miko , do you not listen? Go away from this Sesshomaru at once!"

"You're welcome, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bit her lip, getting to her feet she up her pack and walked away.

InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru "What the fuck, that knock in the head remind you of what a bastard you are?"

InuYasha got to his feet to go after Kagome.

"InuYasha a minute" Sesshomaru spoke softly, getting to his feet.

"fuck you…"

"Have you seen the effect of poison yokai blood on the flesh of a human?"

InuYasha shook his head

"This Sesshomaru can guarantee that you do not wish to. In particular the soft, delicate flesh of your mate. If you would, allow this Sesshomaru a moment with alone Kagome to explain."

InuYasha nodded

* * *

-

* * *

"Kagome?" 

Kagome turned around and looked up.

"Sango…I…"

"Please, Kagome…I know you know about what happened, isn't that what that was all about over there? Can we not talk this out?"

"You want to talk? Okay, fine. How could you do such a horrible thing?"

"I don't know. I really…I think …I didn't realize how much InuYasha has changed."

"But he has changed Sango. He's changed so much that I'm starting to wonder if I am worthy of him."

"Kagome…why?"

"Before I lost our baby we had a terrible fight, and I led InuYasha to believe that I would do something really horrible, even though I would never do it in a million years. But I let him think that just to get back at him because I didn't like something I said. So, you see…you can't put the blame for everything that was wrong between me and InuYasha on him."

"I'm sorry Kagome, I really am."

"I appreciate that Sango, really, I do. But I'm not really the one you need to apologize to." Kagome smiled and gave Sango a quick hug, then turned away to continue to search for the shards in the pile of ash.

"Miko."

Kagome didn't spare Sesshomaru a glance.

"I am busy right now."

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru would ask for a …"

"This Kagome is busy right now. Go away."

Sesshomaru was starting to get his temper up, as Taiyokai he was rather used to people jumping when they were asked for their attention. But then, Kagome wasn't like others, that was what had drawn Sesshomaru to her in the first place. Not that knowing this did a lot to tamp back his increasing temper.

"As Alpha male and Lord Inu no Tashio of the Western Lands, This Sesshomaru demands that the Omega sister heed the request put forth for a moment of your undivided attention!"

Kagome turned around and glared at Sesshomaru "You…You're pulling RANK on me? You DEMAND? Go to hell LORD Sesshomaru butt munch!"

InuYasha winced, Sesshomaru really had no idea just how perilous the situation had become. If it had been him, he would have been looking up from a six foot crater by then.

"You are an impudent, argumentative, little wench! You're attitude is getting just a little big for you're tiny human body. "

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and rose up in the air with her, depositing her in the nearest tree. Nobody knew exactly how long they sat there, but eventually Kagome gave in and listened to Sesshomaru's explanation, that he had been worried Kagome would touch his blood, and she was returned to the ground.

They made camp there that night, and in the end they'd ended up locating a total of five Shikon no Tama shards. Kagome put them together in her hand with the small shard Koga had given her, the large piece that Keikoku had given her the night she escaped from the palace, and the new shards. When they were all fused together they had slightly more than half of the Shikon no Tama.

This time Kagome wasn't going to let anyone steal it from her either.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five Preview 

The group arrives at the burned out palace

Sango and Miroku have a heart to heart with InuYasha.

* * *

-

* * *

Mukei Kiba Sa-buru: Spiritual Fang Saber 

Aoi-kamisori no Kaze: Blue Razor Wind

Kitsune-Ha-fu-Tessiaga: Foxes Half Tessiaga

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	45. War and Peace

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Happy Chinese New Year! Welcome to the year of the pig! Oink Oink!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

War and Peace

* * *

Sango took one look at the burnt out palace and passed out. Miroku cursed himself; he should have realized that something like that would happen; it wasn't the first time that seeing the palace had triggered Sango's memories of the night her brother had killed her father and friends while under Naraku's control. She had always been able to control how upset she got, so Miroku didn't think she would have a problem now, he hadn't taken everything into consideration.

"She okay?" InuYasha looked at them; his eyes laced with concern, making Miroku feel even worse about recent events.

"Yes, it's just…" He sighed deeply "She still has problems with the memories, and we still don't know where Kohaku is since he stole away from Lord Sesshomaru in the night after we defeated Naraku. She's been so worried."

InuYasha nodded

"I'll stay." Ayame nodded, she sat down by Sango with Koga's help and brushed Sango's hair away from her face. She looked so pale.

"Ayame can stay with her and the little guys." Koga offered "She doesn't need to be climbing around in that rubble and mess."

"Yell for me when she wakes?" Miroku asked as he stood

Ayame nodded.

"Kagome can stay too." InuYasha offered, without consent.

"No I can't" Kagome protested

InuYasha opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Miko, there is no reason for you to endanger yourself."

"What danger? What? Are you expecting Naraku to jump out and get me?" Kagome rolled her eyes

InuYasha tried to hold onto his temper. "Kagome, Sesshomaru's right. Stay behind"

"What if there is something there that can only be picked up with my miko powers? You know that Naraku had stuff that he protected with barriers and charms, you won't be able to see them, Miroku won't even be able to now that his powers have turned almost non-existent."

Miroku nodded "She does have a point"

"What about Naraku's traps? This whole thing could be one big trap, then what?" Koga added

"Naraku is dead, remember? Miroku's Kazaana is still closed."

"Miko, there is no need for you to always be so reckless…"

"And there is no need for you to always be so bossy lord alphafluff, so stay out of this"

"Miko, this Sesshomaru understands that you are still upset about yesterday, however, understanding will only go so far. Do not make me turn you over my knee."

"Oh now you think you're my FATHER?? I got news for you you big jerk…."

"Stop it, both of you" InuYasha rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was mediating a verbal argument between Kagome and Sesshomaru. And they called him the simple hot-headed one. Talk about surreal.

"Kagome you can go, but on my back. You're not getting down understood?"

"Understood." InuYasha didn't miss the little smirk she sent Sesshomaru.

* * *

-

* * *

By the time they finished going through the remains of the palace Sango was awake, though obviously agitated. The search through the remains had provided very little besides a couple of partially burnt scrolls and a locked box.

Because there was nothing else to be done their, the group decided to travel on to the base of the mountains. Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to snipe at one another, testing InuYasha's patience, of course he eventually lost it with them both and yelled at them to grow up. Now InuYasha was insulting Sesshomaru, while he was taking digs at both Kagome and InuYasha while Kagome was giving him them both the silent treatment.

Then it really got bad. Kagome was walking with Koga and Ayame and stumbled over a rock and Koga reached out instinctively to catch her before she fell. Unfortunately, his hand unintentionally brushed over Kagome's butt in clear sight of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru of course raised hell about it, alerting InuYasha not only to the fact that Koga had touched Kagome's butt, but that Sesshomaru had been looking at Kagome's butt.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Ayame got in on this one too, lashing out at Koga for touching Kagome's butt, and then in raging pregnant lady hormonal logic figuring out that Kagome had stumbled on purpose because she really did want Koga.

Sadly, it didn't end there. Miroku felt the need to defend Koga which stirred already heated hostilities with InuYasha and Sesshomaru, and Sango who saw the whole thing, defended both Kagome and Koga, pissing off everyone but Kagome and Miroku. By the time all was said and done everyone was mad at everyone, visual daggers flew back and forth with lightning fast speed, zigzagging in and out and around every participant in the great war on the road.

"And they yell at us to stop bickering." Shippo shook his head, glancing over at Kuroki.

"They're a lot louder and meaner than we are too" Kuroki looked back at Shippo, shaking her head.

"Do you think we should try to stop them?" Rin covered her ears, trying to drown out the sound of the bickering adults

"Keh, I ain't going near em." Shippo shook his head

"Me either." Rin shook her head

There was a sudden crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightning then…

"Shit" InuYasha yelled "We better find shelter"

"This is not good." Kuroki grabbed Shippo and Rin's hands

Rain began to pour from the sky.

* * *

-

* * *

Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the two pods, a clap of thunder drowned out the sound of the cracking pods as the beings inside forced their way to freedom. Their heads emerged at the same time, their eyes glued shut and unable to see, they sensed one another and reached out, clasping hands to rise as one.

They walked through the pulsing barrier around the entrance of the cave and into the rain, arms spread to remove the remnants of the time spent enshrouded within the fluid that hastened their change and growth.

They brought their fingers to theirs eyes to scrub at the pasty goop that kept them sealed. What they saw was like looking in a mirror, long thick waves of wet silver moonlight curls fell down their perfectly formed bodies to fall to mid their mid calves, choppy bangs framed their faces and stuck to the sides of their faces in exactly the same way, one perfect dripping ringlet falling from the front dripping rainwater over their full bow shaped lips. Their silver-blue eyes remained locked on one another, never straying from the beauty of their identical heart shaped faces.

The sisters smiled to one another then clasped hands, fingers twined together while they bent towards each other. Lips touched, tongues reaching for one another while arms wrapped around slim graceful waists.

They pulled apart, catching hands. They knew nothing about themselves, not even their names. Yet they know that soon they would be beckoned back within the cave. Sensei would be arriving soon, they had much they needed to learn, much they needed to know before they could embark on their task, whatever that task may be. The only thing they knew of the task was that if the one assigned did not follow through or attempted betrayal, the other must kill her and take her place. But they would think of that when sensei arrived.

For now they had better things to do. They wished to pleasure one another in the rain.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome sat at the entrance of the cave sadly watching the rain fall. She hated that everyone was at odds with one another and more than anything else she hated that it was her fault. This was all so stupid. It was tearing at her that she and InuYasha weren't speaking, after everything they had been through in the past few months to have something this silly between them was just, silly.

"Miko. This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to go to hell, but the truth was, InuYasha wasn't the only one she missed. Sesshomaru was someone she really cared a lot about, but he had hurt her too. She shrugged, neither accepting nor denying his request. He sat down next to her.

"I would prefer to speak non-formally if you do not mind."

Kagome still didn't answer, but she allowed her head to tilt against the side of the cave while she still stared out at the late afternoon rain.

"I did not mean to yell at you, yesterday after the oni attacked."

"I was really worried, when you hit that rock wall and didn't get up. You didn't get up for a long time, and you were bleeding."

"Kagome, you have never seen the effect of my poison. It's effects are indescribable, I reacted the way I did because I couldn't bear it if the poison in my blood hurt you. I am just looking out for you baka."

Kagome shifted around to look at him, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was careful"

"I believe you; however I did not know this upon first waking. How could I?"

"But did you have to put me up in a tree?"

"Miko, you refused to listen to reason and you were rude and insulting."

"Maybe a little."

"Further more, I feel a need to inform you that this Sesshomaru has not nor ever will munch anyone's butt."

Kagome lifted her head and looked at Sesshomaru; he was obviously trying not to grin. Kagome laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Got proof of that?"

They laughed.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha smiled to himself seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru laughing together again. He knew if he got everyone around them fighting that Kagome would feel bad and finally be reasonable about this whole deal with Sesshomaru.

"I see your plan worked InuYasha" Miroku grinned, coming up behind him.

"Was there ever any doubt houshi?"

"Not from me. Listen, InuYasha, may Sango and I speak with you? She is lying down; she's still a little dizzy."

InuYasha nodded and followed Miroku back to where Sango lay. He sat across from Miroku. Over Miroku's shoulder he could see Ayame and Koga. Ayame lay on her side with Koga behind her. He had his head propped up in his hand nuzzling her neck and ear while the other caressed her baby belly.

InuYasha was hit with a tremendous wave of pain, the beautiful scene played out before him became a cruel, painful reminder of the tender moments he and Kagome should be sharing but had been stolen from them. In its wake he was left feeling raw and vulnerable, forcing him to cover it in the only way he knew.

"Well, what it is? I ain't got all fucking day."

"InuYasha" Sango began "I wanted to apologize for what I said that day in the village just before we left."

"No big deal" he shrugged, forcing himself to look away from Koga and Ayame

"We don't believe that and neither do you InuYasha." Miroku sighed sadly "It was cruel and thoughtless."

"That's right. InuYasha, you've changed so much since we first knew you and we of all people should have known better than to think what we did."

"I understand you know," He frowned "I treated Kagome bad in the past but like Kagome says, that's why they call it the past."

"She's right." Miroku smiled "We don't have a doubt where your top priority is now InuYasha."

InuYasha smiled a tiny bit and nodded. He started to get up but Sango stopped him.

"Wait InuYasha…there's more."

He sank down, the wave of sadness turning into a sense of panic. He knew he was not going to like what else they had to tell him, he just knew it.

* * *

-

* * *

When the sisters returned to the cave they found sensei waiting for them with robes, they dressed one another and then prepared themselves to listen to the plan for them.

The being was little more than a illuminated area of fog, glowing and pulsing, in the faint image of the spider.

"You daughter, shall be known as **Kumo-Enzeru. And you shall be, Nai-Tenshi. Such beautiful daughters, made in the image of the InuYokai, bearing the scent of an InuYokai, yet not InuYokai. You alone have the ability to accomplish what so many before, including the great Naraku, was unable to do. I have come to tell you my daughters what you must know to make his power ours. Come now to sensei and obtain your inheritance of power and of my brilliance."**

**They stepped into the fog **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kagome rolled upwards from the darkness, floating somewhere just under the surface. She could sense it, pain so strong and thick that she needed a machete to hack her way to a clearing._

_Something told her that she hadn't gone far enough, that there was a thick membrane over the surface that she needed to push her way through, she swung again and she heard the source of the pain. Someone was near her, crying, sobbing softly and trying for all they were worth not to be heard, but crying just the same._

_She dropped the machete and used her hands to pry the membrane open._

Kagome blinked her eyes open. Someone was crying but she couldn't imagine who it could possibly be. She was disorientated upon first waking, not really sure where she was. She reached her hand out and came into contact with something soft that trembled slightly. She lifted her hand to touch and found it clasped by another hand, fingers twisted together. Then she knew…

_InuYasha_

What she didn't know or understand was why he would be crying.

She tugged on his hand to get him to lay down by her. He obliged, wrapping Kagome tightly in his arms and pulling her head gently to rest on his chest.

"InuYasha…what's wrong?"

He shook his head and pulled her tighter against him. Kagome felt herself getting scared.

"You're scaring me InuYasha…please tell me."

"Fucking pervert"

"Miroku? Did Miroku do something to upset you?"

"It's not right... Ayame and Koga are all happy and he's an ass. Miroku's a fucking lecher ass grabber and everything's great for them."

"InuYasha? I don't understand…aren't you glad that they're happy?"

"Sure…I guess. It's just…damn it Kagome, you're the best person I know. You would give everything you have to someone else who needed it if I let you, you're kind and caring and you put up with my shit….so why the fuck…it's just not right."

"What's not right InuYasha?"

"Sango and Miroku...she's pregnant"

"Oh" Kagome felt her own flash of pain

"And you're upset because Ayame and Sango and pregnant and I'm not, right?"

"No, that's not it…not exactly…"

"Please, tell me so I can… What's wrong?" Kagome looked up into his face, she had never seen him looking so sad and miserable before and her heart broke for him.

InuYasha's voice was soft as he clung to her, barely a whisper. "Why did our pup have to die Kagome?"

Tears sprung to Kagome's cheeks and she wiped them away, then reached up to wipe InuYasha's away as well. She kissed him softly over and over.

"I don't know InuYasha, but it isn't because of anything we did. You know that, right?"

He buried his face in her shoulder, nodding softly.

"Keh, yeah…I know." He took a deep breath, releasing it on a soft quivering sigh.

"Knowing doesn't make it any easier."

Kagome sighed, her breath tickled his ear.

"I know. Trust me I know."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, burying her head against his chest. She listened contently to the sound of his heartbeat, allowing it to mix with the sound out of storm outside as it lulled her into a soothing sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 46 preview

The Conclusion to Part Four!

* * *

-

* * *

**Kumo-Enzeru- Spider Angel**

**Nai-Tenshi-Death Angel**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *


	46. Home to Kagome

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope at last check, Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha and all his funky friends. And right now I am in euphoric fangirl heaven thanks to the serious InuYasha and Kagome ultra-uber-supersized-mega-fluff in this weeks chapter (494) Thank you Takahashi-sensei I take back every mean thing I said after the mega-uber-suck Kao storyline!

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six

Home to Kagome

* * *

-

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, looking out the window at the birds happily singing in the trees around the shrine grounds. She loved early mornings, particularly late summer mornings before the heat of the day had a chance to make the air conditioner necessary.

Her smiled grew, seeing a flash of bright light from the otherwise dim well-house, her signal that Kagome had returned from the past. The flash had become as familiar familiar to Mrs. Higurashi as the school bus was for Sota's return at the end of the school day.

Almost from the beginning Kagome had rarely come home without InuYasha, when she did it meant that there had been an argument and within an hour of Kagome coming into the house, InuYasha would be perched in Goshinboku, pout firmly on his face with that sad woebegone look in his eyes as he stared longingly at Kagome's bedroom window. She dished up two plates of leftovers from the just finished breakfast; Kagome would be hungry before she went to soak in the bath. Then she reached into InuYasha's special cupboard with a little smile, the cupboard was new, a special little surprise for InuYasha, inside was any kind of ramen imaginable. She set a cup on the counter and measured out the water and set it beside it.

The cupboard was ojii and Sota's idea, a special little something just for InuYasha, to go with the big surprise. Mrs. Higurashi had first had the idea of converting the attic into an "apartment" for Kagome and InuYasha when they had announced their engagement. Having known all about the 'yokai marriage', she had known they wouldn't wait long to mate once Kagome turned 18, so she began to do simple tasks like adding extra insulation and paneling the ceiling. Then everything went wrong, and it had been all but forgotten in the jumble of everything.

She'd been more excited than she let on when InuYasha told them that Kagome was pregnant. What mother wouldn't be to get the news of her first grandbaby? She had emerged herself in wedding plans and hadn't been too worried when Kagome and InuYasha had the horrible argument that led to his leaving. InuYasha was stubborn, and he was still coming to peek in on Kagome when she slept.

When Kagome lost the baby she had been scared to death she was going to lose Kagome and InuYasha as well. She knew the grieving process well, she had lost a husband, and while she knew it wasn't the same thing, she certainly knew enough to know that Kagome was in serious trouble.

When Yuka came to her because she was concerned about Kagome she was hesitant, she said she had an idea of what it was that Kagome needed to hear to snap her out of her denial and when she had heard the words she was appalled. Still there was something in Yuka's eyes that told her she was right and she should be trusted. In the end, Yuka was right, and the last time Kagome and she had talked everything had been ironed out between the four of them. Mrs. Higurashi just felt bad Yuka hadn't gotten out of the house before Eri flattened the poor girl.

When fifteen minutes had gone by and no one had emerged from the well-house Mrs. Higurashi began to worry, she couldn't help remembering a couple times that InuYasha had been hurt and had come to Kagome and couldn't make it into the house from the bottom of the well. Without hesitation she decided it was best to go out and check.

When she approached the well-house she couldn't mistake the sound of Kagome's soft sobs and sniffles as she bravely tried to force back her tears. Kagome sat on the stairs, face buried in her knees.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi quickly sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder, fairly sure she knew what the problem was. "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked up at her, her eyes shiny and miserable. Then she shook her head and fell into her mama's arms, allowing her pain the freedom to dislodge and flow freely. She clutched the sleeves on her mothers blouse, her tears soaking through the thin summer weight cotton. Mrs. Higurashi offered the touch that only a woman who has kissed a child's every scrape could, the mothers touch.

The storm past, Kagome fell back into sniffles, her head resting lightly on her mothers shoulder.

"I see InuYasha isn't with you. Did you have an argument?"

Mrs. Higurashi was careful to keep her tone neutral.

Kagome shook her head, reaching into her pocket for her handkerchief "No, no, it's nothing like that. There was a bad storm and a bunch of trees were knocked down, huts were damaged, stuff like that. He stayed to help clean up the debris and patch up some of the huts. He'll be here in a couple days."

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi

"I feel so selfish mama, I should be happy but…"

"Go on" she patted Kagome's hand reassuringly

"You remember I told you about Ayame, the Ookami who was engaged to Koga a long time ago?"

"Koga is the Ookami who InuYasha is always fighting with" Kagome nodded. Mrs. Higurashi nodded in return.

"Well, I uh…I just found out that both she and Sango are pregnant." Kagome swiped at tears again as they began to pour down her cheeks.

"Oh Kagome…its okay sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi patted Kagome's back, then gently rubbed her arm."

They both had their eyes closed and missed the flash of light in the well.

"No its not, you don't understand, these are my friends and I actually hated them when I heard, I was so jealous and angry. Kami mama, Koga and Ayame just invited themselves to travel with us, for three weeks me and InuYasha had this constant reminder in our faces of what we lost. Then Sango and Miroku accused InuYasha of the most horrible thing,"

Down in the well InuYasha flinched, knowing what was coming."

"What was that?"

"T..t..they actually accused him of not even caring about me or the baby we lost." Kagome felt a sudden flare of anger at the memory. "And I was just Happy Kagome, little miss Princess of Perky when what I really wanted to do was grab Tessiaga and shove it up their asses!"

InuYasha slapped both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi sat straight up, shocked

"Well, I did. They acted like complete bastards."

InuYasha now had to bite down on his lip as well.

"Higurashi Kagome, I think that young man has rubbed off on you in the worst ways, I did not teach you to talk like that."

Kagome looked at her mother in shock for a moment, then caught the sparkle in her eyes and the twitching corners in eyes and lips.

Kagome only had one response to that.

"KEH!"

Both women started laughing while down in the well InuYasha went into pout mode and tossed her backpack out of the well.  
Kagome gasped as in thudded on the floor near her feet.

"Uh, InuYasha?"

"How'd ya guess?" He jumped out of the well, forgetting to be angry when he saw her still very red puffy eyes.

"You left your bag at Kaede's"

"Oh, thank you."

"You feeling okay?" InuYasha's eyebrow lifted, her face seemed paler then it normally did just from crying.

He touched her forehead.

"Damn it Kagome, your burning up."

"I feel fine." She protested when Mrs. Higurashi reached over to check as well.

"Kagome! InuYasha's right. In the house now"

InuYasha shook his head, picked her up and headed for the house when Kagome began to protest.

"Damn stubborn bi…."

"Don't you dare use that word InuYasha"

"Fine, but you're going to bed and staying there if I have to sit on you."

"What about the village?"

"I'd bring them to sit on you too if they would go through the well."

"You know what I mean!" Kagome giggled and gently tugged his hair

InuYasha reached the backdoor when Mrs. Higurashi stopped him and signaled that he should follow her.

"Mama?"

"Higurashi-sama?"

Mrs. Higurashi stopped at the bottom of the new stairway.

"Hey, there wasn't a stairway here before." She wiggled and slapped and InuYasha's arms until he finally relented and let her down. "There wasn't a door up there either. What is this?"

"InuYasha, I told you Mama, remember?" she tweaked his ear

"Follow me you two."

At the top of the stairs she handed the key to Kagome and she unlocked the door

The apartment had been completed and while they were gone Kagome's things had been moved into it. It was all one big open space, hardwood floors with a large ornamental rug under the furniture to keep it from scratching.

At the far end was a queen sized bed that was built into the wall with dresser drawers underneath. Four more sets of six large drawers each had been built into the wall with a vanity and mirror on top next to a walk in closet. On the other far end there was a small kitchenette that held a half-size refrigerator freezer, microwave, hot plate, a small dinette set, open faced cupboards and sinks but no stove. In the middle sat a love seat with bright colored floor cushions next to it and a small coffee table, across from it sat an entertainment center, complete with TV DVD recorder and Kagome's boom box.

one big room, then off to the side was a bathroom and a small room where Kagome's computer, desk & chair, books and study materials were set up.

It was also more private with a separate entrance, address and its own phone line.

There were two private rooms, the full bathroom and the small room where Kagome's computer, desk and book shelves had been set up.

"Mama…this…is this for…"

"It was meant to be your graduation gift Kagome, however, now you and InuYasha should consider it an early wedding gift."

InuYasha's head snapped up. He was shocked.

"You mean, for me and …for both of us?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "You're starting your own lives, I thought you should have your own home."

A home. He and Kagome had a home.

Kagome rushed forward and hugged her mother; InuYasha approached her and bowed to her in respect. When he rose Kagome gasped slightly, her lips trembled as her heart swelled, filling with the emotion of a beautiful moment.

Overcome by her gift her hanyou in turn had given her mother a gift of his own.

This rude filthy mouthed boy who had once stormed into her house, called her a bitch, and insulted her grandfather before dragging her away had given her mother something he had only given to two others before

He had given a solitary teardrop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After forcing a promise from Kagome that she would stay in bed and rest InuYasha returned to the village to help with the repairs. He'd gone back to check on Kagome in the late afternoon and so Sota and Gramps could show him their surprise for him.

Kagome wondered for a minute as InuYasha looked at the cupboard full of ramen if he was going to get as emotional about that as he had the apartment. She couldn't help thinking again about the past and how much things had changed since she had pulled the arrow from InuYasha's chest.

She had found herself able to feel happiness for Ayame and Koga, she couldn't help thinking how wonderful it was that Ayame would have Kin's child to keep him close to her. What happened to her was horrible, and as devastating as losing their pup had been, she did still have InuYasha and someday they could try again when they were ready.

The more she thought, the more her anger at Sango and Miroku faded as well. They hadn't been acting out of malice; they were only concerned for her and considering InuYasha's history, maybe, just MAYBE, they had been a little, A VERY, little, justifiably concerned. Of all of them Sango and Miroku had probably suffered the most, who was she to begrudge them the happiness that having this child would bring them? She couldn't, and she wouldn't any longer.

Kagome rolled over and hugged her pillow tighter against her, missing InuYasha desperately. He promised that he would come back that night so they could spent the first night in the apartment together. Their home.

Kagome smiled and shed a few teardrops of her own.

Kagome was startled from her thoughts by the doorknocker. She wiped her cheeks on her pajama sleeves as she pushed buyo off the bed and onto the floor, then went the door to the downstairs and set him on the stairs.

"Go home fat boy" she smiled as she shut the door then went to open the door.

"Yuka, Hi!" Kagome took her friends hand and pulled her inside, hugging her quickly.

"Oh wow Kagome" she exclaimed, looking around the apartment. "This is lovely. Have been up here long?"

"No, actually we just got back today from the past…" Kagome sucked in her breath sharply. Oooops…Kagome caught her breath "I mean we just got back from spending the past six weeks visiting his brother."

"Oh, I see" Yuka smiled "Does he live far away?"

Kagome let her breath out, stifling a sigh of relief. She filled the tea pot and put it on the hotplate, then got two mugs, set up the tea and made a plate of cookies that her mother had brought up earlier.

"Yeah, it's a really long trip." Kagome set the plate on the table.

Then crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter, crossing her ankles to wait for the water to heat. Yuka caught sight of Kagome's ring and smiled, reaching for her hand to brush her fingers over it.

"I'm happy to see that's back where it belongs."

Kagome smiled warmly.

"Thanks in part to you, miss cold and uncaring." Kagome softly kicked her friend's ankle with her toe teasingly as the tea pot whistled. Kagome turned to pour the water in the mugs.

"What an actor. I can't believe Eri knocked you on your butt."

Kagome turned again, setting a mug of tea on the table in front of Yuka, then sat across from her.

"She's a good friend. Friends stick up for one another" Yuka smiled sadly. "But, Kagome…I really am sorry you lost your baby, and for what went through."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you and Mama figured out what to do, I came close to losing everything."

""Kagome, uh, don't be mad but, your mom called me today, she just said you were a little down and might need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, but…" Kagome looked down into her tea cup and tried to smile. Her voice was choked, almost a whisper. "you couldn't understand this."

"I think I can"

"No, you….You just…you can't understand, not when it hasn't happened to you."

"Kagome" Yuka reached for Kagome's hand to get her attention "It did happen to me"

"What?" Kagome gasped

"The year I was away" Yuka laughed sadly "everyone thought I was in the exchange student program in Bangor Maine, in the United States. My uncle is superintendent of schools there, and he pulled some strings to get me in. I was living with my aunt and uncle, going to school there because they had a special program for teenage mothers at night." She wiped her tears on her napkin.

"Yuka you don't have to…"

"I planned to give the baby up for adoption but she died before she was born, stillborn they called it."

Kagome clutched her hands.

"I reacted like you did Kagome, I completely shut down, denied that I had any feelings about what had happened, acted like it was a 'blessing in disguise' like to told you. Then I was getting ready to come home and my aunt was helping me pack. My uncle came in and started telling me how lucky I was to be given the second chance to make a respectable life instead of living the rest of my life knowing that I had a disgusting bastard walking around somewhere that I had shoved off on someone else."

Kagome gasped "Did…wh….what did you do?"

Yuka grinned a little "Same thing you did, except I knocked out two teeth. My aunt, she's my papa's sister, was livid, she kicked him out of the house and helped me pack and then she came home with me. She helped me with my family once I came back, Papa and I are okay now, but, you know, Mama and I don't get along well."

"Oh Yuka. I'm so sorry. I wish you had told me." Kagome got up and wrapped her arms around her friend; they clung to one another, both crying for their lost children.

"I'm just glad I knew what to do Kagome, I'm just sorry it had to hurt."

Kagome sat down again. "I don't think there was anything at that point that wouldn't have hurt."

"Are you better now Kagome? I mean really better?"

"I'm getting there. It's a low process I think. "Are you better?"

"It took me awhile, but…yeah, I'm better. How is InuYasha?"

"Same as me. We just found out friends of ours are pregnant and we both wanted to be happy, but…"

"Jealous, anger…"

"He was so upset, it almost broke my heart."

"But if it's coming out Kagome, that's a good thing. It's keeping it inside that's bad."

Kagome nodded and smiled softly

"So, any chance you're gonna tell me who the father was?"

"Not in a million years."

They laughed and decided it felt good, so they did it again,

And again and again.

* * *

-

* * *

Epilogue to Part Four

* * *

One Month Later

* * *

InuYasha tiptoed in and closed and locked the door behind him. Kagome's soft rhythmic breathing told him that she was sound asleep, he couldn't decide if he should be disappointed that he wouldn't get to kiss her until morning or glad that she was finally listening to him and getting some sleep.

He had been gone for almost two weeks, and had two more Shikon no Tama shards to show for it too. The Shikon no Tama was three quarters of the way complete, only a few more shards to go, then they could put that annoying part of their lives to rest for good. He grinned a little, unable to stop the thought that came into his head.

'_Unless Kagome finds some way to shatter the damn thing again'_

He went into the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower, his skin was cold and filthy, not that he cared, but he wanted to lie next to her, to breathe her in and hold her.

Want? Bullshit. Since when had want had anything to do with his feelings for Kagome? He desired her, longed for her, loathed those who would dare to hurt her, he loved her. He **NEEDED** her. Wanting Kagome wasn't good enough. Kagome deserved to be needed. A man wants riches, or power or glory. But needs…a man needs air, a man needs water, a man needs nourishment, and he…he needed Kagome.

InuYasha stood under the hot pulse of water, warming his skin so she wouldn't get chilled as he realized, not for the first time,

Fuck, he would die without her.

He shifted his thoughts, remembering the colors of the fall leaves as he had dashed through his forest earlier, eager to get home to his mate. He needed to take Kagome for a run through the forest so she could see the colors, it was so beautiful. Not that it had anything on her; Kagome was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Not just physical beauty, though she had that in abundance, but her inner beauty, beauty of the heart and soul.

InuYasha shut the water off, shaking his hair until it was almost dry while the scent of Kagome's shampoo flew around him in a dizzying pace. He growled a little. How many times did he have to tell her that he needed to have a manly soap for his hair?

'_Keh, shut up baka you know why you want a different soap'_

He wanted that to be hers, and hers alone.

Dried off, boxers in place, and the bathroom all nice and tidy again he shut off the light's slid into bed. She'd picked up this napping habit since moving in of pushing all the pillows against the wall and then wrapping her arms around them.

"_So I can hold them and pretend they are you"_ she said shyly

This was the first time he'd ever been gone for an extended time over nights. Sesshomaru had received word from Kattai that a guard at the castle Inu no Tashio had overheard rumors of a planned attack against him and Rin. He'd brought Kagome home, not wanting to leave her, but Kagome had begged him to go and to watch Sesshomaru's back since there was no way she could go.

She hadn't been feeling well and InuYasha didn't much like the scent he'd picked up from her either the day he left. He knew she had to be feeling horrible because she barely put up a fight about staying home. He'd been worried the whole he'd been gone and he was tempted to wake her up and find out how she'd been.

'_InuYasha no baka, yeah, good way to help her get well dumbass, disturb her sleep'_

He sighed, looking at the black silk spilling down the pillows that seemed like they were miles and miles away.

'_Kami, I miss her other bed' _he sighed _'this damn thing is too fucking big'_

He lay back looking at the ceiling, not tired in the least. Keeping time by how much stronger her scent became as the scent of the soap he'd used to wash wore off.

It was two hours later that he caught the trace of a scent that he held as a bittersweet memory, the scent brought tears to his eyes and sent him flying across the bed to Kagome's side to verify it, suddenly not caring if he woke her up or not.

He scooped her up in his arms and let her lay across his knees and then buried his face in her stomach, his nose somewhat lower.

"Inu…InuYasha?" Kagome was blinking her eyes open, still trying to comprehend the fact that he had returned, never mind that he had just lowered his nose into a fairly embarrassing place and was inhaling deeply

He lifted his head and looked at her, then kissed her hard on the lips. When he pulled back he buried his nose against her again.

"Why didn't you tell me Kagome?" His voice was excited, yet nervous too.

"Tell you what?" Kagome jumped when he pulled the tops of her pajama bottoms down to bare her skin and started kissing just above the afore mentioned embarrassing place. "InuYasha! Have you lost your mind? Stop that!"

"Kagome!" He looked up at her, his grin huge, then understanding dawned in the golden depths of his eyes.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" She looked confused, her head still somewhat bogged down by sleep.

He straightened her pajama's, and then lay his hand on her stomach and looked up at her.

"Kagome…"He was suddenly seized by emotion and the word came out a choked whisper as he gazed into her eyes. He looked down and bent his head and kissed the spot where the scent was the strongest, he closed his eyes and rested his nose gently above her womb, his tears sprinkled the flannel of her pajama's while his nose savored the scent of new life

Kagome's eye's closed in stunned realization, a single tear became two, two turned into a trickle and then the trickle became a flood. When she opened her eyes the flood became a torrent, releasing the gates of her emotions as her happiness was released to run unhindered. She smiled, her lips trembling as she bent to kiss the flood of silver hair that streamed over her body. Softly she rubbed his cheeks with the backs of her fingers

InuYasha took her hand from his cheek and kissed each finger, first the fingertips, the middle knuckle then the knuckle at the base and then the palm. Then he put his hand over hers, twining their fingers together and lay it to rest over her womb.

"InuYasha…"

He turned his head, resting his cheek in her lap to look up at her

then whispered the only that made sense at the moment.

"Kagome… our pup."

* * *

-

* * *

Notes:

Okay, so…Part four didn't quite go as I had originally planned obviously. I'm not sure why I felt so compelled to write a storyline around the loss of a child other than to say it isn't something that's been done into the ground, I am pleased that it has been so well received.

And Yes, I will admit that I had no plans for Kagome to become pregnant again so soon, however I am bowing to the demands of my readers. But the truth is, that it is getting close to time to park this baby. It's been a hell of a ride though. But hey, it's not over yet, oh no no no!

There will be at least two more parts, so roughly, twenty more chapters…give or take. Why am I anxious to end this? Because I have been hit with my next story idea and it is a DOOZY. I might start it before I finish this one, but I don't know. I'd kind of like to take some time and finish off Inu and Kag A love story first. That's got roughly three/four chapters to go. DOG is just a continuing thing with no real plot so…ANYHOO…want to know what's coming in Part Five of "The Search?"

* * *

-

* * *

Babies! Babies! Babies!

To avoid the mountains early winter and cold temperatures Koga and Ayame head south to The forest of InuYasha…and the village.

Ayame, Sango and Kagome are going to be mommies

ONE of these mommies is going to be a mommy x 3!!

Koga, Miroku and InuYasha are going to be papa's

The Three Stooges of the Sengoku Jidai discover there is more to fatherhood than copulation and impregnating

Also, to escape the raging pregnancy hormones in the village Sesshomaru agrees to complete the journey south with Shippo. Kuroki and Rin come along for the ride, and Sesshomaru finds more than he was expecting…but is it a good thing?

* * *

-

* * *

The Search

Part Five

Five Tiny Blessings

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

Review Highlights

_InuGoddess715__  
2007-01-31  
ch 37, LOL. Funny chapter. The beginning of the chapter, when Inu and Kags couldn't stop kissing was sickeningly sweet...and Sessh's reaction to that nonsense was a welcome relief to all of us. I love fluff between those two but...ICK! LOL. And I really liked Shippo in this chapter. He was so cute and brave. As for Miroku and Sango...I'd run really, REALLY fast. And I really hope that Kagome does to decide to become Inuyasha's mate. After all they've been through and after nearly losing each other altogether more than once, I would not let anything stand in my way if I were Kagome. Especially since Inuyasha is obviously dying to surrender...she'd be out of her mind, LOL. But...we'll see. I'll definitely be looking for the update._

_**I've always kind of thought that should Kagome totally manage to bust through the last of InuYasha's defenses he would be a total Mr. Ultra Uber Fluff**_

_InuYasha: Keh… that's what you think bitch_

_Kagome: whisper He really is_

_InuYasha: coughBULLSHITcough_

_Kagome: Did you read the same last chapter that I did dog boy?_

_InuYasha: That's different_

_Kagome: How?_

_InuYasha: Were going to have a Pup! kisses Kagome on the nose_

_Kagome: Oh InuYasha Eye's dreamy sparkly glitter hearts stars _

_**CJ: I rest my case**_

_--------------------------------_

_SoCal. Punk  
2007-02-05  
ch 7, __reply__I like the story but I have one suggestion if your going to keep having a lot of japaneese terms/phrases in it could you at least put definitions at the bottom because some people don't know what they mean and I keep haveing to guess the meanings by the context that you use them in. Thanks._

**_My Apologies, I usually try to put in a glossary but sometimes I write a chapter over several days and then forget that I have used a Japanese term or phrase. Also I forget that some readers haven't been reading my stuff that long. I actually only have a few words I use, heh, usually profanity. lol_**

_------------------------------------_

_InuGoddess715  
2007-02-04  
ch 38, __reply__GREAT chapter. I really liked the turnaround with Sango letting Kagome have it instead of the other way around...especially since she was right, lol. And the mating scene with Kagome and Inuyasha...to sweet. The words they said to each to each other were just beautiful...for ONCE, the two of them didn't let their tongues mess everything up, lol. As for Sessh and Miro's little trick on Yash...they better be ready for some payback. Kagome's Ex-Lax solution sounds like a WINNER. Just the thought of Sessh having the runs makes me want to roll on the floor laughing, LOL. I can't wait to see how that all pans out!_

**_InuYasha: Keh, I still gotta get even with the bastard and pervert for getting me to slobber all over Kagome's elbow. Maybe I can train InuYasha Jr. to piss all over Uncle Bastard_**

_**---------------------------------------------**_

_cookie tirone  
2007-02-05  
ch 38, __reply__AH  
THAT WAS JUST GREAT AND VERY ROMANTIC.  
DAMN FINALLY TOO  
GREAT CHAPTER BUT ONE QUESTION: iS KUKORI? FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SHIPPO? WHAT ABOUT RIN THEY KNOW EACH OTHER LONGER I TAUGHT SHE WILL (OF COURSE WHEN THEY GROW UP) BE WITH SHIPPO. i WOULD LIKE TO SEE A SCEN4E BETWEEN THE BABIES THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE. GREAT LEMON JUST THE WAY I LIKE IT LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE...  
ANYWAY, YOU KNOW THE REST UPDATE SOON OR ELSE...JAJAJAJAJAJA_

**_Shippo: Kami Yes, Crap-oki has a crush on me!_**

_**Kuroki: I do not SHIT-po**_

_**Shippo: Good, there's only one woman for me Sigh**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_InuGoddess715  
2007-02-05  
ch 39, __reply__LMAO! You really have a gift for slapstick, I'm telling you! I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes this chapter. Sessh and Yash are an AWESOME tag-team when it comes to tormenting other people. First Kagome, now poor little Shippo. They should be ashamed of themselves...but what would be the fun in that?! LOL. If they gel this way in regular conversation, I can only imagine how much butt they are going to kick when they fight!  
I must admit that I do hate that the Ex-lax revenge won't happen, though. It would have been so much fun to watch the always dignified Sesshomaru running for the hills before his butt exploded, lol. But I also understand why you called it off. I just hope that Kags and Inu's actual revenge will be as much fun as that thought. I can't wait to see what you have in store for us next. I am having a ball reading this story!_

_Sakurascorpion19  
2007-02-05  
ch 39, __reply__LMAO! Oh that conversation between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo was priceless! HAHHAHA! Great writing. Update soon please:)_

_Invader Puppet  
2007-02-06  
ch 39, __reply__lol! lol! lol! lol! OMG! that was so funny! i am laughing so hard! cant wait for you to update!_

_luvofanhanyouandmiko  
2007-02-06  
ch 39, __reply__wow that was so funny!...spank the monkey?choke the one eyed snake?practicing whipping the wiggly worm? haha you make me laugh! cant wait for the next update!!very funny and good._

_wudelfin 39, anon.LOL, honey can give the runs too..snicker_

_Yasha147  
2007-02-06  
ch 39, __reply__I lov ur story, its one of the best i've read. I've been spending at least a good three hours of every day for the past three days reading it. Im not going to bug you for updates overtime I review but post cause I think thats really annoying and disrespectful to the author, but please don't make us wait to long, pretty please with fluffy's chocolate on top. Keep writing cause your awesome!_

_P.S. AND PLEASE PLEASE don't abandon this story, it breaks my heart everytime i read an abandoned story and i think thats really disrespectful to the reader. Lol can't wait for the next chapter!!_

_**InuYasha: KEH! CJ would never abandon a story! Only rude assholes and classless morons do that!**_

**_Note: Chapter 39, AKA the Monkey Abuse Chapter lol is one of those rare chapters that practically wrote itself over and over and over during my formative years. As the middle child with two older and very crude brothers I had the pleasure (tongue in cheek) of being privy to many a conversation similar to what Shippo was subjected to. Shippo's revenge is something I always wished I had the guts to do to pay them back once they were older and had kids other their own. Lol_**

_**Sesshomaru: So it was you who gave Shippo the idea to set young Rin upon this Sesshomaru with her inappropriate question. Vile wench! **_

_**CJ: Awww, Fluffy wanna play catch?**_

_**Sesshomaru, give this Sesshomaru back his Fundoshi!**_

_**CJ: Too Late toss**_

_**Sesshomaru: Evil enchantress!!**_

_**CJ: And you love it too Fluffy**_

_**Sesshomaru: An irrelevant point, no matter how true it may be**_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_InuGoddess715__  
2007-02-10  
ch 40, __reply__GREAT chapter. The ceremony (and the clothes) sounded beautiful. And I especially liked the part where Sesshomaru officially acknowledged his brother's place in his family; that was really touching. But...I can't wait until the next chapter so that we can see the fallout from Kagome's pregnancy! I wonder what in the world could be wrong. Please update soon! (You always do, but after a cliffie like that, you surely must have expected SOME begging, LOL)._

_Moon-princess-power__  
2007-02-11  
ch 40, __reply__Oh my god haha ... Inuyasha's so dense keep up the good work and update soon_

_Psycho-Sango__  
2007-02-10  
ch 40, __reply__hehe gotta find it funny that Sessho smells the baby before Inuyasha and Kagome... it's cute i like it..._

_**Keep in mind here that Sesshomaru is a FULL yokai where InuYasha is a half yokai. Sesshomaru would naturally pick it up sooner because his senses are stronger**._

* * *

_-_

* * *

_InuGoddess715__  
2007-02-12  
ch 41, __reply__WOW...there are no words for how GREAT this chapter was. It is the best you've ever written (and that's saying a lot since you have a LOT of great chapters.) It was so sad and profound. The emotions that Kagome and Inuyasha felt were almost tangible. Kagome's mixed feelings about her pregnancy, Inuyasha's pain and outrage about her mentioning abortion doctors (which I'm glad you don't seem to be completely demonizing), Kagome's emotional shutdown after she lost the baby, Inuyasha's painful tears...all beautifully done. And these are problems that can happen to ANYONE. Miko and demonic powers aside, this chapter made it clear that bad things can happen to anyone, even those gifted with supernatural powers. And their failings are just as...HUMAN...as anyone else. Magnificent job._

_Lady Saoirse of the Isle__  
2007-02-11  
ch 41, __reply__Oh wow, that was a really poignant chapter. I owe you like a thousand and a half sorries for not reviewing the past few chapters. The Omega ceremony was really special and my favorite, I really cried a lot during that chapter. Oh and the whole tainted Chocolate bit, had me rolling on the floor laughing just thinking about that. Ah the joys of young impressionable minds when Rin and Kuroki thought they actually spanked monkeys! That was classic! But as for my apology i brought you a years supply of chocolate thats shaped like Fluffy. I tried to petition for the real thing but that didn't work out to well. Anyways keep up the tremendous work, Mitsikai-chan! Mata Ne!_

_Invader Puppet__  
2007-02-11  
ch 41, __reply__IM CRYING! this was so sad! (sniffles) well, this was a really good chapter. and im glad that your updateing sooner. i cant wait for the next chapter._

_That Bloody Demon__  
2007-02-11  
ch 41, __reply__Oh Kami that was so touching. I started crying somewhere during the chappie. xx;_

_Chase65__  
2007-02-12  
ch 41, __reply__Your best guess hit the nail on the head. InuYasha's "version" of abortion docs is correct for him. You did fine. Keep up the great writing!!_

_**As I mentioned in the chapter, I struggled with this part. I didn't feel I could just leave it out, because Kagome is a modern girl. Abortion would cross her mind if she wasn't sure she was ready to have a baby. As far as InuYasha's reaction, same thing. He would be appalled by the very THOUGHT of anyone doing that to an unborn child. It would be KILLING plain and simple to him. InuYasha is very black and white, there is no grey.**_

* * *

_**-**_

* * *

_Invader Puppet  
2007-02-14  
ch 42, __reply__im crying! damn hormones...  
anyway, awesome chap. my friend and i talked about your story for HOURS! we were all like, "i cant belive that happened!" and stuff. ya. lol. cant wait for you to update!_

_**Wow…that's probably the best compliment I've ever gotten. Thanks guys! I just hope you weren't trying to make each other fall asleep or something. LOL**_

* * *

-

* * *

_Peridot101 41, anon.O kami! Sorry I haven't reviewed 4 a while! I've been grounded off the computer! ;)_

**_Naughty kids anyways! Don't be doing that grounded off stuff thing! That's no fun, you miss my updates! LOL_**

_InuGoddess715  
2007-02-14  
ch 42, __reply__Very nice chapter. But Kagome and Inuyasha's sadness is STILL enough to break your heart (when Inuyasha was cooing to that baby, I swear I wanted to bawl). I really hope that they will be able to have their own pup. After all the crap they've gone through, they definitely deserve it. And Kuroki was ADORABLE here; she has certainly redeemed herself in my eyes. I can't wait for the next update_

_**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru still thinks the young kitsune girl only wished to kiss him.**_

_**Kagome: Keep dreaming Lord Alpha Fluff, your breath could peel paint!**_

* * *

-

* * *

_Sakurascorpion19  
2007-02-14  
ch 42, __reply__This was a well written chapter. I like that you give such great detail into the minds of Inuyasha and Kagome. You really can feel their loss and pain. Good work. Update soon!_

_**Another really nice compliment, thank you!**_

* * *

_**-  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_d3m0n1nuy4sh4  
2007-02-15  
ch 43, __reply__hey great chap. hurry ur ass and update!_

_**This is an example of what NOT to write in a review folks. Just plain stinking rude.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Would you like the Sesshomaru to beat them up for you CJ?**_

_**Koga: Yeah, how bout it?**_

_**InuYasha: I'm in**_

_**Sango: Hiraikotsu! **_

_**Kagome: I got arrows to spare**_

_**Miroku: Would you consider bearing my children**_

_**SLAP**_

_**CJ: Nah, we'll let em off with a warning this time.**_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_InuGoddess715  
2007-02-17  
ch 44, __reply__LOL. I LOVED then ending of this chapter. "Go to hell LORD Sesshomaru BUTT-MUNCH?!" Too funny! I think he finally got a full dose of Kagome's temper; too bad he didn't have a rosary, lol. But, seriously, he is like all powerful men when he gets scared (including her mate); they lash out to keep from showing it (or at least they used to in Inuyasha's case). So, I'm pretty sure he's forgiven._

_**Hell hath no fury like the Princess of Perky in a bad mood, LOL**_

* * *

_**-**_

* * *

_Qui  
2007-02-22  
ch 5, __repl y__wow...inuysha...in his sleep?! Lol_

_InuYasha:Keh, Once! One fucking time, and I'm still hearing about it?_

_Kagome: Even if they let you forget it, I won't Ssssnnnooooreee!_

_InuYasha: I don't snore_

_Kagome: Yeah, you don't wake up either giggle_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Review of the Month!!!!**_

**_Inu-Hanyo  
2007-02-23  
ch 45, _****_reply_**

_**you made me cry again...  
also, im working on sending your Sesshomaru.  
Inu-yasha: GET IN THE BOX!  
Sesshomaru: NEVER!  
Inu-Hanyo: But your a present!  
Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru has and never will be a "present!"  
Inu-Yasha: GRAGGH! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!  
Inu-Hanyo: Its not working too well... but there is always that hope.**_

_**CJ Says: Get in the damn box already AA Fluffenstuff!**_

_**(AA--Aristocratic Assassin)**_

**_My Apologies to everyone at Mediaminer for not including their reviews in the Part 4 wrap up, but its 5 am and I am DEAD freaking tired and to top all that off, in the AM I have to shovel SNOW off my damn car if I wanna go anywhere! Freaking snowstorms._**

* * *

**_-_**

* * *

****

****

****

****

_**Until Next Time!**_

* * *

_**-**_

* * *

_**Kagomes Friends: Giggle bye**_

_**Hojo: So, I'm not Kagome's boyfriend? Aww, bye.**_

_**Sota:Bye**_

_**Gramps: Goodbye mumbles something else**_

_**Mrs. Higurashi: Bye from Queen perky perk perk**_

_**Jaken: Why should I say anything I wasn't even in the stinking thing**_

_**Sesshomaru: Jaken**_

_**Jaken: Yes my Lord**_

_**Sesshomaru: Shut up**_

_**Kirara: Mew paw wave**_

**_Kumo-Enzeru: evil finger wave_**

**_Nai-Tenshi: evil finger wave _**

**_Evil foggy spider guys_**

_**Shippo: Bye**_

_**Kuroki: Byebye!**_

_**Rin: Bye! Cute wave**_

**_Kaede: Bear ye well and safe journey to ye all and yours_**

**_InuYasha: Keh?_**

**_Koga: She said shut up mutt breath, damn you smell, Bye Yo!_**

**_Ayame: Bye bye from me and Babycute dimply smile_**

**_Sango: Me and Baby say Bye bye too! giggle_**

**_Miroku: Bye! Grabs sangos butt_**

**_SLAP SLAP _**

**_Miroku: Hey!_**

**_Sango:I'm slapping for two._**

**_Kikyo: Fare thee well_**

**_Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru doesn't say bye bye to humans_**

**_Kagome: rolls eyes Say goodbye Lord Alpha Fluff_**

**_Sesshomaru: Goodbye Lord Alpha Fluff_**

**_InuYasha: You walked right into that one Kagome_**

**_Kagome: Don't I know it. Anyway, Bye everyone from me and InuYasha's little baby girl puppy!_**

**_InuYasha: Keh, it's a pup wench, not a puppy. And it's a boy Baka!_**

**_Shippo: It'll be a baka if it's like it's papa_**

**_InuYasha: Go back to spanking the monkey Shippo and stay out of this._**

**_Rin: You better not be spanking monkeys Shippo!_**

**_Shippo: Of course now, I;m saving myself for you Rin._**

**_Sesshomaru: WHAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	47. Prologue2 pt 5 Chap 47 Morning Sickness

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

Prologue to Part Five 

South for the Winter

* * *

Koga stood over looking the majestic beauty of the northern mountains. Sunlight reflected off the fresh snowy peaks, adding an air of magic to landscape, like millions of diamonds sparkled from above. 

As much as he loved the mountainous region, the past few days Koga found it failed to calm him; rather he felt a sense of unease when he looked at the vast landscape. True Ayame was only four months from giving birth and that alone filled him with a sense of unease greater than anything he had ever felt in the presence of Naraku. But it somehow went beyond that.

Koga didn't care what Ayame said, the fact that he and Aya had been under that bitch Keikoku's charm didn't matter, he had still played a part in the kidnapping of Kagome and the others. InuYasha **died** because of him; the exterminator, monk and kitsune were almost executed. Kagome…sweet Kagome, the woman he had once claimed to love, had been beaten, nearly raped. He couldn't excuse that away with the fact that he had been under a spell.

Besides, he hadn't been under the spell when he attacked Kin. He knew Aya was still under the spell, he knew what she planned to do. It was his own fault that he had lost his head and because of that Aya been able to sneak up on Kin. It was his own fault he hadn't restrained Aya once the spell broke, and because of that Aya was dead too.

Koga might not be able to bring Kin or Aya back; he couldn't give Ayame back what he taken from her, but he could make sure that Ayame and Kin's heir were provided for and safe.

If he could do right by them, if he could make Ayame safe and happy, maybe one day he would be able to look at his reflection again without feeling the bile rise in his throat.

Koga looked up at the snow packed mountain peak, a growl growing in his throat. Snow wasn't uncommon this time of the year; just to the north snowy peaks lasted all year. So why was he filled with such nervousness when he thought of the coming winter?

He bent and picked up the small boar that he had caught and cleaned, then turned towards his den. Ayame had begun to feel sick at sight and scent of blood lately, Koga's hunting expeditions were taking longer too as the weather was cooling many animals were moving southward toward the warmer caves for hibernation.

It occurred to Koga then that maybe that was what he and Ayame should do as well. The monk had told him on the journey to Naraku's burned out palace that should they decide to move south for the winter there were several abandoned huts in the village.

Kagome also knew about delivering offspring, Ayame wouldn't have to suffer to his bumbling hands because of the lack of a proper healer in the Ookami camp. Koga also realized the whelp would possibly be venomous as the offspring of a viper yokai. Ayame could possibly….

That settled it.

Koga reached the den and immediately informed Ayame they would be moving south to the village for the winter and the birth of the whelp.

"I don't think that's a good idea Koga." Ayame shook her head.

"Why not?"

Ayame looked at Koga incredulously

"You and InuYasha in the same village? You'll kill each other within a week, then where does that leave me and Kagome?"

"It'll be fine." Koga waved a hand at her, brushing off her concerns as he began to lash together long poles of wood, the beginning's of a rig to carry their few belongings.

"Koga, I'm telling you. I don't think this is a good idea."

"You are worrying about nothing; you think I can't handle that mutt?"

"See? Were not even there yet and you are already calling InuYasha names."

"Ahhh, don't worry about it. He likes it when I call him mutt, it's an endearment."

"About as much as you like being called wolf-shit."

"That's different."

"How do you figure?"

"That's derogatory."

"And mutt isn't?"

"Nahh."

"Koga, I don't think we should do this. InuYasha isn't going to like this, and it is his village, he protects it."

Koga leaned back on his elbow and kissed Ayame quickly. He wrapped the end of her piggy tail in his fingers and looked at her seriously.

"Ayame, you know winters here are harsh, you also know Kin was a venomous yokai. Wouldn't you feel better being somewhere that we know you and the whelp will be well taken care of?"

"Of course, so why not go to the human yokai village? Elder Chai would love to see us."

"I can't go there. Not after Aya…"

"That wasn't your fault"

"Yeah it was…besides, Kagome knows things, much more about poison antidotes than their healer does."

Ayame conceded that point, but she still troubled her bottom lip.

"Ayame, it will be fine. Now get some sleep, were leaving in the morning."

"Koga…What about InuYasha?"

"What? Muttbreath will love having me around all winter."

Koga looked back over his shoulder at Ayame, a glint darkening his eyes to the deepest midnight blue, his lips quirked into a mischievous half grin.

Koga winked at Ayame and turned back to his work. He could repress his grin; he could hardly wait to see the look on the mutts face.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

The Search

Part Five

Five Little Blessings

Chapter Forty-Seven

Morning Sickness

* * *

-

* * *

It had become the daily routine in the Higurashi house. Mrs. Higurashi would get Sota up and off for school, then she put together the small tray of crackers and clear soda, went up the stairs to her daughter and 'son-in-laws' apartment, and listened quietly at the door. If all was quiet she left the tray on the stairs, if she heard the sound of retching she opened the door and went in to check the bathroom. 

"Still in the bathroom?" Mrs. Higurashi looked to the bed at the one who still lay wrapped up in the blankets, head covered by pillows against the slight fall chill in the apartment.

The pillows moved in a slight nod.

"It hurts just to watch…I thought this was supposed to end after the first trimester?"

"I was sick the entire time I carried Sota."

"No wonder you never had more"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and went to the door to knock.

"InuYasha? I have your crackers and soda."

The sound of a combination thank you and grinding sound came from behind the door, making Kagome wince and throw the pillow back over her head.

"How are you this morning dear?"

"I still feel sick, but I think I may be getting past the worst of it now." Kagome took a few crackers and a glass of soda began munching slowly. Another loud retch came from the bathroom.

Kagome shook her head "Who would have known that sympathetic morning sickness could be bad?"

"Poor InuYasha" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I wish he could have sympathetic peeing instead." Kagome jumped up and raced for the bathroom, trading places with InuYasha.

Mrs. Higurashi's heart went out to the hanyou, he looked horrible. His hair stuck up in fifty different directions, dark circles and creases marked his eyes, even the bright gold color was darkened to a muddy dull yellowish haze. His skin was nearly white and pasty.

"Oh dear, InuYasha, You look horrible."

"Thank you Mama Higurashi" He flopped back down on the bed and curled up in a little ball.

He tried for a sarcastic grin but accomplished only a pathetic, pained, grimace.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed a little. "Here grumpy, eat your crackers, they will help you like always." She gently brushed her hand over his hair, sitting in the chair next to the bed and holding the glass of soda. InuYasha sat up and took the crackers.

"I know what Kagome's doctor said, but I still don't get it. She's the one with the pup, why the hell am I barfing too?"

"I don't believe anyone really knows InuYasha. But I think in your case it's just another sign of how much you love Kagome."

InuYasha reached for the soda

"Don't quite get ya."

"Well, what's always been most important to you?"

"You mean about Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded

He shrugged "Protecting her I guess, making sure she was safe."

"So think about it, how did you feel when Kagome started getting sick?"

"I didn't like it that I couldnt do anything to help her. You think I'm trying to be sick for her?"

"Something like that."

"That's baka"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed._'And sounds just about right'_

"I'll be back up later."

InuYasha nodded absently while she left. Kagome left the bathroom, and sat on the bed next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He didn't speak for a long time.

"You're quiet."

"Thinking"

"About what?"

"Your mother thinks I'm barfing because I want to protect you."

Kagome looked at him, grin spreading on her lips.

"Does this mean instead of using Tessiaga from now on you're going to barf on yokai?"

"Don't be fucking baka" He looked at her like she was out of her mind, unaware she was joking. He saw the way her eyes were dancing and he grinned, pulling her closer.

"Kami, big scary hanyou InuYokai you're not going to barf on me are you?" She teased.

"Quit wiggling against my gut or I might." He teased back and kissed her quickly. Then slid down to kiss her abdomen above her womb. He lay his head in her lap, and put his hand over the same still flat space.

"Oi pup, it's papa."

Kagome smiled and put her hand on his back, burying her fingers in his hair. Then picked up the book her mother had given her "What to expect when you're expecting"

After a short while he tugged the book to get her attention.

"Hey Kagome" he looked up at her.

"Hmm?" she smiled at him over the top of the book.

"How long will it be before you look pregnant?"

"I don't know, everyone's different. I guess about three or four months."

InuYasha just smiled and continued to rub her stomach.

"InuYasha…are you scared about tomorrow?"

"Yeah…Some I guess… you?"

"I don't think scared is the word for what I am."

"It's gonna be okay Kagome. You've been pregnant longer this time and…"

Kagome nodded "But you heard Dr. Toyoki InuYasha, it doesn't always have to be in the fallopian tube…it can…"

InuYasha sat up across from her, taking her hands.

"Kagome don't. Don't do that to yourself."

"But what if the ultrasound shows another entopic pregnancy? I don't think I could stand to go through that again."

InuYasha didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say to that. He pulled Kagome into his arms and held her against his chest; his fingers cradled her head against his, her forehead rested on his, fingers splayed across the back of her head, tangled into her hair.

"If it happens we can't control that. All I can do is hold you and reassure you that if it does you WON'T be alone like last time. You'll have to kill me to get me to leave you, and even then I'll find someway to come back and haunt you. But I think it's going to be okay this time Kagome. I really think it will be okay this time."

"I wish I could be as sure as you."

"Just try to relax, Just think about how much I love you Kagome. I love you so much that I'm fucking barfing for you."

Kagome giggled a little.

"Maybe things will be alright this time. Maybe the Kami have arranged this. How else do you explain Dr. Toyoki?"

"Keh, fuck, I'm still trying to figure that out. Seem's a bit too wild to be coincidence doesn't it?"

When Kagome had gone in to verify her pregnancy she had been happy to learn that the ob-gyn that she had in the hospital was willing to take her as a patient. There was something soothing about him that both Kagome and InuYasha found comforting, during her first visit they discovered why.

Dr. Tsukuyo Toyoki was the son of an old friend of InuYasha and Kagome. A very, very old hanyou friend of InuYasha and Kagome. Shiori, the hanyou child that had given InuYasha the gift of the barrier breaking power that formed the Red Tessiaga.

The three quarter yokai doctor had known InuYasha was a hanyou that night in the emergency room; however he had also known that was neither the time nor place. He had been careful with Kagome, did his best to make an impression on her, hoping she would seek him out should she need assistance in the future. And fortunately, she had.

Dr. Toyoki had switched Kagome over to the other clinic he worked at, one that specialized in yokai care. He had also provided InuYasha with a concealment spell that would hide his yokai identity from humans.

With the appearance of Dr. Toyoki and the knowledge Shiori was still alive; Kagome and InuYasha began to wonder who else might be alive in her time. This reminded Kagome that she had quite conveniently forgotten to tell InuYasha something she had learned during a quick visit to the village the day before.

Someone new had moved into the village for the winter.

"Um, InuYasha…remember when I went to the village yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"Someone moved into the abandoned hut next to the one you claimed."

"Who? Someone we know?"

"Mmm Hmm."

"Who?" he looked at her, his eyes narrowed, she was obviously hedging telling him.

"Ayame and…."

Kagome was unable to finish before InuYasha streaked to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 48 Preview 

Kagome and InuYasha nervously countdown the minutes until Kagome's ultrasound.

Is it viable or has she suffered another Entopic Pregnancy?

Also coming soon…

Take one Koga and one InuYasha,

Throw in Miroku and sprinkle with a handful of Sesshomaru

Bake for one chapter until light and fluffy

The Stooges of the Sengoku Jidai!

What kind of trouble will The Stooges of the Sengoku Jidai get into?

As much as Shippo understands why the trip south was canceled, Sesshomaru realizes his disappointment and decides to make the trip with the children. All the children. Has he bitten off more than he can chew?

Sesshomaru, Lord, Inu no Tashio if the Western Lands, fierce and tough, and………Mr. MOM???

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Chapter 48

Coming Soon!!!!

* * *

-

* * *

**Notes: Tsukuyomaru was the name of Shiori's father, I simply shortened it.  
**

**Sympathetic morning sickness, cravings, labor pains etc…are a very real phenomenon among some men, though to the best of my knowledge no one really knows why. I have a friend who's husband literally experiences pregnancy with her, even swollen ankles, fingers and weight gain.  
**

**For the purposes of this story, it seems to make sense that InuYasha is so driven by his need to protect Kagome that his youki would attempt to absorb her suffering to protect her from it. So, yeah, I am going to have a little fun with InuYasha while Kagome is pregnant. LOL Since I didn't get around to having fun as planned last time, this time I plan to.**

**I'm also having a real bitch of a time with deciding whether or not to end this now. It's all your fault! I absolutely ADORE reading your reviews, you people are insane! Shoving fluffy in boxes and typing dirty Spanish at me and just generally brightening my day. The thing is, the idea I have could conceivably be done as a part of this once I wrapped the evil spider people part. I could just keep this going indefinitely as long as I have readers to tell the truth.**

**So, you guys tell me what you think.**

**Should I wrap this in two more parts and start a whole new story with my new plot I could separate everyone and get all angst-y with getting them together and apart and together and apart again too. **

**, or **

**Should I wrap the evil spider people plot and continue on with the Search?**

**No guarantees either way, but, I'd like to hear what you think.**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**Welcome to my new Beta, InuGodess, if she ever answers my last message!**

**InuGodess…I'm waiting for that e-mail!!**

**Cookie and Maria You're flipping out of your minds, seek help now!!! LOL Thanks for the e-card! lol**

**Haydenlover19: Are you still reading? I tried to message but your thingy is shut off. I meant no offense by my comments…I was** only playing. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart if I offended you, I am a natural born smartass and sometimes I forget that others have feelings and may be offended.

InuYasha: Keh, see wench, I aint the only one

Kagome: InuYasha, I think you need to throw up again

InuYasha: I do no…..Oi Kag… ( runs with hand over mouth)

Kagome: Thanks CJ, I love this sympathetic morning sickness thing.

Anytime!

* * *

-

* * *

_luvofanhanyouandmiko_

_  
2007-02-26  
ch 46, __reply__i like this chapter the most so far. i ca't believe it i almost screamed when i rread the last part...but i'm alittle confused too. did she get her pup stil or is it a new one? aww i wanna read it. oh well. thank you for the long chappies. love em. can't wait for the next update and the next 20 or so chapters! -_

**Kagome had an entopic pregnancy, that is where the embryo attaches outside of the uterus. In Kagome's case it was in the fallopian tube. When the embryo got too big, Kagome got sick and the pregnancy had to be terminated in order to save her life. **

**This is a new pregnancy and a wonderful surprise, As a result of scaring, Kagome's fertility was diminished by about half, as she now only has one fallopian tube that "isn't messed up" for lack of a easier way to say it. She was greatly afraid of not being able to give InuYasha pups.**

* * *

_**-**_

* * *

_Qui  
2007-02-26  
ch 29, __reply__,/   
i was grinning like a fool throughout my piano lessons because i read this right before my teacher came and she thought i was on crack .lmfao_

**InuYasha: Crack? You mean the crack that I always see when fleabag bends over?**

**Koga: oi, what you doing looking at my ass? keep it up and the crack gonna be in your fucking skull by the time I get done with you then I'll take my woman and go.**

**Ayame: Your what?**

**Koga: Uhhh…sorry dear…I thought this was Days of Gold….Honest.**

**InuYasha: Hahaha nice try dumbass, Ayame aint in Days of Gold!**

**Kagome: InuYasha!  
**

**InuYasha: Oi , ah shit barfffffffffff**

**Kagome _'hehe I dont even have to say the word!'_  
**

* * *

_**-**_

* * *

_Inu-Hanyo  
_2007-02-25  
ch 46, replysweet chapter. update soon please.  
Sesshomaru: this is for sticking me in that box!!  
Inu-Yasha: NO NOT THE RAMEN CUPBOARD!

**-----**

**InuYasha: Oh kami.,..I'm gonna …waaaaaaaaaa….Oh no…Kami…..BARrrrffffffffffffff**

**Kagome: Don't mind him Lord alphafluff, it's the shifting pregnancy hormones**

**Sesshomaru: Baka**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**_  
2007-02-25  
ch 46, anon.GREAT chapter. I am so HAPPY that Kagome is pregnant again! They were so sad they broke your heart while dealing with the loss of their first baby. But, a side effect of all that is that their own relationship is stronger than ever. They had to go through hell, but now their "mating" is as SOLID as a rock. And this new baby will benefit from his/her parents' new closeness...and be welcomed with all the love he/she deserves. No doubts this time (although the doubts last time WERE still perfectly understandable). I can't wait to see what's next. I'll have to PM you again about the other stuff. I've been so busy, I'm half nuts, LOL._ **

******I think I might know who you are, but I am not sure. Are you who I think you are? If you aren't knock on my monitor three times right now. If you are, knock once and let me know when you review this. Teehee.**

* * *

**__****-**

* * *

**_Invader Puppet  
2007-02-25  
ch 46, __reply__lol! the end was halarious! not the end of the chapter, but the end of the chapter. um, that made no sense...anyway! i kept squeeling when i found out dse was pregnate. im so happy! you made me happy! awesome chapter! cant wait for you to update!_**

******Kagome: I think she means the epilogue.**

******InuYasha: Oh Kami, not again………………..Barffffffffffffffffff**

******Kagome: (sigh) he loves me so much I make him barf! How sweet is that?**

* * *

******-**

* * *

**_cookie tirone  
2007-02-26  
ch 46, __reply__ HEY YO WHAT UP?_**

**_I JUST WANT TO SAY ONE THING AND ONE THIG ONE THIS IS THE MOST HAPPIEST CHAPTERS I HAVE READ SO FAR IN FANFICS. I CRY OF HAPPINESS KNOWING THAT THOSE TWO WILL HAVE A SECOND CHANCE TO BE MAMI Y PAPI. SNIF_**

**_MY FRIEND IS SAYING THAT I AM A SOFTY BUM AND THAT, THAT WAS EXPECTED BUT FOR ME THIS LIKE A NOVELA THAT I AM HOPPING THEY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, I BELIEVE THEY DESERVE IT FOR ALL THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH._**

**_HEY I JUST READ IN YOUR DIALOG THAT YOU KEEP REMEMBERING THE SPANKING THE MONKEY?  
DAMN THAT REALLY MAKE MY LAUGH_**

******You know, I kind of can't get past this whole spanking the monkey thing myself…it just seems to have the feeling and tone of a running joke. Yes, I am very immature and pathetic, but I don't really care. Damn, I get this overwhelming sense of déjà vu when I type the line _'Yes, I am very immature and pathetic" _then I realize it is because I type it so fucking often!**

* * *

******-**

* * *

**_Xxshadow-queenxX 46, anon._**

**_Oh My God io luff this story! it rocks so totally! i've been readin it for HOURS now and i cant stop! but i have to now , cus you HAVEN'T updated!i can't believe that kagome sango AND ayame are pregnant! thats just so brilliant! and i luff how you've put lord fluff into it! please update! i'll be your immortal servant! laughs hysterically ...well, insanely i should put it ...violently? i dono. anyway, i just laugh! well, byesy bye! from ( your soon to be servant hopefully,that is if you update) Xxshadow-queenxX!_**

**_Xx! fear the wrath of the queen of shadows...and pie!xX_**

******I'll be expecting you here at 6am to scrub the toilet and do the dishes Cinderella. LOL **

* * *

******-**

* * *

**_Sakurascorpion19_**

**_Wonderful work once again. I LOVE this story to death, I got someone else into it too...YAY! Keep it up! I'm glad that Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be parents this time...I was hoping it would happen soon since they alway seem so sad...happiness for them...YAY! LOL...I sound like a 5 year old or something...LMAO! OMG, who is having 3? Epp! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! GREAT work!_**

******Why, thank you for the high praise! To be honest, I haven't decided yet who is having triplets. ****Maybe I'll make it a vote or something. Hmmm... ****It would serve Miroku right to have a house full of ass grabbing little she-perverts though wouldn't it… LOL**

******  
**

* * *

******-**

* * *

**_Chase65--MM_**

**_I hope Mama H's extra insulation covers weather AND sound! You can't get more family than having your own cupboard full of ramen (so sweet!). And the Three Stooges of the Sengoku Jidai? I can totally see it! Thanks for the new chappie :)_**

******I've always kind of thought that Kagome's family has more or less taken in InuYasha as one of their own, when Kagome and InuYasha officially become a couple that will only get deeper. And that is going to happen. I don't give a shit what anyone else says! LOL**

* * *

******-**

* * *

**_entropy9 MM  
_**

**_luv this story...my only problem is that there are a lot of grudges...someone is always mad at someone, and then apologising, and then its not good enough, then they apologise again and they are forgiven...this story is long, so maybe that's why it seems like it happens so much, but i'm constantly feeling bad for some character, like 'geez, why can't they just be more forgiving?' anyway, i guess it's a good thing that i'm feeling involved though, it means your story is engrossing. but yeah,keep up the good work, hope for an update soon!_**

******I think when people grow and change there is conflict. The mind doesn't accept what it sees off the bat, it often needs verification. Particularly in the case of the recent grudge with InuYasha and Miroku/Sango. They spent years watching InuYasha hurt Kagome, so their minds cant fully wrap around the idea that he has changed right away. On the other side of the fence though, you have InuYasha who has just been through this horrible tragedy, losing his child and almost losing Kagome as well. Then he is accused of not caring about what he lost? I don't think he would get past that right away, combined with the pain of Sango being pregnant. If you're gonna have friendships you're gonna have conflicts… it's a trade off I guess.**

* * *

**_-_**

* * *

**_Braden MM  
_**

**_The monkey spanking jokes aren't gonna end are they?_**

******I'm thinking…. uh, no, probably…. no….not anytime too soon, particularly since the stooges are eventually going to (be frustrated and) going without while the women recover from delivery. Besides, it kind hit my sick humor bone and lodged in deep. LOL**

******What can I say, I am very immature and pathetic.**

******Wow, Déjà vu!**

******Till next time!**

******CJ**

* * *


	48. Blobs

* * *

- Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.-

* * *

-Chapter Forty-Eight-

-Blobs-

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome pressed the pillow tightly over her ears in a futile attempt at drowning out the sound of InuYasha's 'show of love for her' going on in the bathroom. As understanding as she was, their was just something about the sound of hanyou vomiting so early in the morning that made her feel as though she was about to follow suit. Even Mama had dropped her tray of crackers and soda that morning and left quick.

But then again, it really wasn't surprising that InuYasha was feeling so much worse today than usual. Kagome felt like she was one bad movement away from joining him. Just the thought…

InuYasha barely made it out of the way in time for Kagome to replace him. He stood and went to get their crackers and soda, then returned to his place holding up the side of the bathtub to rub her back and shoulders while she was sick. When she raised her head her she looked at him with watery eyes, her tiny frame shaking giving away the fact that her tears had nothing to do with the fact that she had just gotten sick.

He opened his arms and pulled her back against his chest, neither feeling particularly safe to leave the bathroom quite yet. He bent over, kissed the top of her head and wrapped her in the safety of his arms.

He may not be able to protect her from what they might learn today, but he could at least hold her and make sure she knew that no matter what he was with her and he loved her.

When her crying wound down to sniffles he picked up a few crackers from the plate and handed them to her. She shook her head.

"Don't argue with me Kagome. You know they make you feel better" he pushed them into her hand "now eat the fucking things."

Kagome sat up and slid away slightly so she was sitting with her back against the wall, she took InuYasha's hand her fingers idly playing with the tips of his claws.

"That was nerves, not the pup." her voice was soft but firm "I don't think crackers are going to help that."

He nodded in understanding. "That's okay, I'm doing enough pup barfing for the both of us." he rolled his eyes. "We need to go back soon and check on things. You up for that?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I just want to get through this appointment first."

"Keh, and if you start barfing? You haven't told anyone but your family yet, and you know that Sesshomaru, Ayame and wolfturd will know it as soon as they get close to ya."

"Well, by then we can tell them…I just…I just want to be sure that everything's okay first."

"I told you, I think everything's ….."

"Going to be okay this time, I know. I just…I'm not going to be able to believe it until Dr. Toyoki tells us everything's okay."

"Kagome, promise me something."

"What?"

"No matter what, even if they threaten you with torture, do not let wolfshit, Miroku or Sesshomaru find out about my barfing."

"Oh Kami, no. Can you imagine?" Kagome giggled a little, standing up and reaching for their toothbrushes. She squeezed toothpaste on them, wet them and handed one to him.

InuYasha winced as he took the toothbrush from her and got to his feet.

"Unfortunately, yeah, I can."

Kagome giggled a little at the mental image that inspired. She grinned at InuYasha, turning to him with a mischievous grin.

"You do understand this means that you can't barf on yokai to protect me right?"

"Ot unny ench" InuYasha mumbled around his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Sowwy, buu…eet kinna ess a widdo unny" Kagome spit in the sink

InuYasha growled, making Kagome laugh harder.

"Suu uh ench"

After rinsing Kagome turned to InuYasha and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Scared of them?"

"No, I just, I don't want them to give me a ration of shit about this. I don't want anything about our pup to be the butt of their jokes."

Kagome felt her heart squeeze in her chest, it was touching to see how protective he was already being, and the pup wasn't even born yet.

'_Woe betide anyone who ever messed with one of InuYasha's pups'_

She thought with a tiny smile. She rose up on her toes and kissed him softly before turning to leave the bathroom to dress.

"I promise InuYasha, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha looked down at Kagome with something close to disgust "Quit eating your fingers."

"I'm not." Kagome shrugged

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Okay then, quit eating your fingernails."

"I'm not." She rolled her eyes impatiently.

InuYasha sat next to Kagome again in the small examining room where they awaited their turn for the ultrasound. They had been waiting for nearly an hour and still hadn't seen Dr. Toyoki and Kagome was down to three fingernails that hadn't been bitten nearly to the point of bleeding. He picked up her hands, pressing them in between his own.

"Look at that" He held her fingers up to her face "Now quit it. Fingernails aint good food for the pup." he teased.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him. "Well I don't swallow them baka."

"Whatta doing with them then?"

"Spitting them out." Kagome spit out a sliver of fingernail and InuYasha looked at her and shook his head with a half grin. "Kami, your poor mother. This pup aint gonna have any manners at all."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort but a soft knock at the door interrupted her followed by the entrance of a small woman doctor.

"InuYasha, Kagome?"

They nodded.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I am Dr. Aim Hoshiyou, Dr Toyoki has been called in for a delivery and he called me and asked me to handle your visit today."

She offered her hand, upon closer look Kagome definitely detected claws. Kagome blinked up to her head again, looking closer. Dr. Hoshiyou was definitely yokai. Her features leaned towards kitsune.

"You're a kitsune." Kagome smiled

"Dr. Toyoki told me you are a miko" Dr. Hoshiyou smiled, her smile was so much like Shippo's it was uncanny. "That would make you the InuYokai Hanyou?" She nodded to InuYasha

"Keh. Why do you know so much about us?" InuYasha couldn't help being suspicious, it was his nature.

Dr. Hoshiyou smiled again and Kagome relaxed. She was so much like Shippo in appearance it was impossible not to be relaxed with her.

"Dr. Toyoki is my mate. As you know this clinic specializes in yokai/hanyou clients, though we do occasionally have an unknowing human or two who stumbles in. He had given me your file to review in case you preferred a female doctor. Most human/hanyou couples tend to prefer that. Now, you have already confirmed your pregnancy. Dr. Toyoki has informed you of the likelihood of a repeat entopic pregnancy, what we do need to do today is to rule that out and make sure everything is as it should be."

Dr. Hoshiyou

Follow me."

Dr. Hoshiyou led them into the next room and showed Kagome where she could change. When she came out she lay down on the bed.

"Papa you can sit here, you can watch in the monitor up here" she pointed to the monitor above Kagome's head.

"Why can't I see?"

"You will, because of the lighting it's just a little easier for me to see at this angle, once I have a good view I will turn it for you okay?"

Kagome nodded, squeezing InuYasha's hand while Dr. Hoshiyou squeezed gel onto her stomach.

"Wow, that's not cold at all. That stuff at the hospital felt like it was kept in a freezer."

Dr. Hoshiyou smiled "I keep it in a warming holder. Okay, here we go."

InuYasha watched in the monitor over Kagome's head, having no idea what he was seeing.

"Okay, Kagome, your abdomen is clear, now were going to check the fallopian tubes."

"And, both clear. The sight of your entopic looks to have healed well Kagome, scarring looks minimal. With these new ultrasounds we can get pretty clear pictures. Let's see where our little hanyou is now."

After a minute Dr. Hoshiyou smiled. "Correction, make that plural, hanyou's."

"Whaaa…." InuYasha stammered, squinting trying to see something besides blobs on the monitor.

"There's….you mean…" Kagome tried to catch her breath. Dr. Hoshiyou hit a button "I'm not having twins…right?"

Dr. Hoshiyou couldn't resist a little smile as she recorded the information on the disk.

"Actually, yeah Kagome, you are…, wait" Dr. Hoshiyou moved the probe slightly then hit the button to zoom in on the image "oh, it isn't twins."

InuYasha gaped with his mouth wide open while Dr. Hoshiyou pointed to three blobs on the screen. She marked the third then released the brake to turn it for Kagome to see.

Kagome stared at the screen, "Kami, I don't… fucking believe… You don't mean…."

Dr. Hoshiyou smiled and nodded "Your carrying three very healthy looking active fetus's Kagome."

"Shit…how did that…I mean…I know how, I just…I don't know how why…" Kagome burst into tears as she turned her glare on InuYasha "This is all your fault!"

"Actually, Kagome, all three are separate. Your ovary released three eggs at once." Dr. Hoshiyou explained

"But…he…you…you didn't have to fertilize them all!"

"Ugh, your such a jerk."

Dr. Hoshiyou was trying to hide back a grin now. "Why don't you get dressed Kagome, then you can go back in the exam room and take a little time to absorb this before you go. No hurry. If you have any questions, feel free to ask a nurse to find me."

Kagome nodded while Dr. Hoshiyou left the room, Kagome dressed and they went back into the exam room.

Kagome sat staring at the floor, stunned, while InuYasha stared at her, ears flat with a guilty look on his face.

"This is… too much…so many…how can I…" Kagome whispered

InuYasha glanced at her, his mind worried.

The nurse brought in an ultrasound picture and Kagome stuffed it in her purse before walking out, she didn't wait to see if InuYasha followed behind her.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha said nothing more about returning to the past, they spent the rest of the afternoon in silence. After lunch InuYasha sat quietly off against the wall watching Kagome, while she sat on the sofa staring out the window. It was so much to take in, it was almost like when she found out she was pregnant the first time.

She was suddenly very tired. She closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep.

When Kagome woke she had been covered with a blanket and it was dark in the apartment. Right away she remembered the pup…no, make that pups…plural. It was still unfathomable.

It wasn't that she didn't want the babies, kami knows she did. It was just so much to get used to. Three pups at once, that was like having an instant family.

But wasn't that what she had always wanted? A family with InuYasha? Her heart lurched in her chest suddenly, Kagome flicked the small light on and reached for her purse to pull out the ultrasound picture. She could just make out the pups inside the blobs and she traced them with her fingernail.

"Those are ours. Our little blobs." she smiled as her hand moved to her stomach. "Our family."

She started to think of the things that were going to happen over the next six months as the pups grew inside her. Already three little hearts were beating, thirty little fingers and thirty little toes were forming.

"By the time you guys are born, your Papa is going to have to re-enforce the stairs I'll be so fat." She smiled, wondering what she would look like big as a house with the fuller face of late pregnancy.

Kagome was suddenly filled with the wonder of it all. She went to the bed and sat down, picking up her book on pregnancy. She put the ultrasound picture into the back pages and flipped to the pages that showed the pictures of the fetus at her stage of gestation.

She giggled, they looked like little space aliens. She pulled out the ultrasound picture again and compared the two. In the ultrasound she could just see the tiny budding triangles at the top of their heads where their ears were forming.

'Kami, just think of all those fuzzy little ears I'll have to play with' she grinned and lay back on the bed, putting the book on the nightstand.

The first thing she noticed was the unnatural quiet that seemed to have settled over the shrine.. It was never that quiet unless everyone was out. Usually in the evenings when they were home Sota was up there, unless they wanted alone time Kagome would help him with home work or they would teach InuYasha how to play some of their favorite board games. Obviously tonight the family was out.

The second thing she noticed was that InuYasha was gone. That was nearly as strange as the quiet, InuYasha usually lay next to her when he came in and found her asleep. Since the night InuYasha had first scented the pups he hadn't really left her alone, it seemed odd now, and really lonely.

Then she remembered how mean she had been to him at the Dr. office.

"_Correction, make that plural, hanyou's."_

"_Whaaa…."_ Poor InuYasha, he's sounded just as shocked as she was.

"_There's….you mean…I'm not having twins…right?"_

"_Actually, yeah Kagome, you are…, wait …oh, it isn't twins."_

InuYasha hadn't even been able to speak, he just sat with his mouth hanging open in shock while Dr. Hoshiyou turned the screen and she had seen them without really seeing them.

"_Kami, I don't… fucking believe… You don't mean…."_

"_Your carrying three very healthy looking active fetus's Kagome."_

"_Shit…how did that…I mean…I know how, I just…I don't know how why…" _

Kami, she'd started bawling.

"_This is all your fault!"_

"_Actually, Kagome, all three are separate. Your ovary released three eggs at once." _

"_But…he…you…you didn't have to fertilize them all!"_

"_Ugh, your such a jerk."_

The last thing she had said to him was in the examining room.

And it wasn't even to him, it was at him.

_"This is… so much…too many…how can I…"_

She'd only been thinking of herself and how she thought about this. She didn't even know how he felt about all of it. Hell, she didn't even wait for him to walk home with her.

They hadn't spoken since.

Kagome groaned and sat up to put on her shoes to go look for him, then the door opened and he quietly walked in.

"InuYasha?" Kagome sat up and flicked on a light on the table by her bed.

"You're awake, have a good nap?" Kami, he sounded so sad and defeated.

"Yes. I…"

InuYasha went to the kitchen and ladled something out of the crock pot on the counter into a bowl, he poured a glass of milk from the fridge and then came towards her.

"Sota had a thing at school tonight and your mother and ojii went to that, but she brought you some soup."

"I'm not…"

"I don't give a shit, eat it."

Kagome smiled at the tiny flash of her real InuYasha. At least he was down there somewhere near the surface.

"Aye'aye Mon Capitan!" She saluted .

InuYasha smiled, but it was weak and didn't go beyond his lips.

He walked to the door, Kagome was worried he meant to leave but he stopped to stare outside at the surrounding forest just outside the window.

"I can't eat anymore" Kagome said, halfway through the bowl. She tried to hand it to him."

InuYasha didn't turn.

"Shut up and eat it wench. And drink that fucking milk too. All of it"

"Yes Papa." Kagome rolled her eyes and InuYasha turned and looked at her with a pained expression. He quickly turned away.

Kagome started to get up.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Eat."

"I'm not eating till you answer me."

"I'm not answering until you eat." he countered

"I'm not answering until you eat" Kagome muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Damn stubborn puppy dog."

"I can hear you, you know." he looked at her with a half grin, his first genuine smile in a long while.

"Sorry." Kagome smiled at him. She finished her soup and drank her milk. InuYasha ran a sink full of water and washed the days dishes, when he was finished Kagome waved him over to where she was. She forced him to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong InuYasha?"

"Nothing." He started getting up but Kagome pulled him back down.

"InuYasha, please tell me. Something's been wrong since we were at the Dr. office. InuYasha, do you not want them? Is that it?""

He shook his head "Of course I want them." he whispered. He cleared his throat before he went on, his voice his normal again "I just feel bad "

"Bad? Why?"

"Why? Why the fuck do you think?"

"How do I know anything? I'm not in your head you know."

"You were mad. You said it was my fault."

Kagome sighed, the beginning of understanding "No it's not. I shouldn't have said that. It's no one's fault."

"But it upset you, you don't want that many."

" InuYasha no….It's just that it is a lot …" Kagome looked into his eyes, there was something else, something deeper that he wasn't saying. "But that doesn't mean…"

He began to pull away again, Kagome pulled him back to lay down next to her, forcing him to look at her. What lie in his eyes scared her. He had the eyes of a man about to die, resigned to the fact that he had no choice, no chance to fight for his life.

"InuYasha, tell me what's really bothering you."

"I told you, I just feel bad…"

"I don't believe you." She whispered, too scared to hear what he might say, but too scared not to hear.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

'_This is… too many …how can I…' _

"You said it was too many, and you were so upset."

"I said that, yeah…but…"

"You had the same look in your eyes as you did that night when Sesshomaru told us about…"

"Oh InuYasha…this isn't like that."

InuYasha's pulled her close, holding her tightly.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome rubbed his back, stroking his hair as he clung to her, his face buried in her neck.

"InuYasha" Kagome gasped. She was afraid now, tears escaped under closed eyelids. "You're scaring me. Please tell me. I need to know."

"You said three pups was too many. . …But when it was just one you said…I know I should just ask you but…it's hard. You might be mad and I don't want to fight like last time…last time I ended up going away."

"InuYasha, I can't promise I wont be mad, but I wont send you away."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you wish…I mean want to…."

'_FUCK why can't I say this!' _InuYasha let her go and rolled off the bed to pace.

"InuYasha…." Kagome was really worried now.

"Kagome,... are you... thinking about going to see one of those fucking pup killing doctors you told me about!"

Kagome gasped, her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"How can you even…ask me that?" Kagome blinked up at him in shock.

"Why else would you be so mad at me if you didn't want them?"

"I wasn't mad baka, I was scared. Big difference BAKA. Ugh! BAKA ! BAKA! BAKA! You go from thinking you have one pup inside of you to finding out there are three and see how easy you take it!"

"See, I knew it, now you're fucking mad at me! Damn it Kagome, why do you…"

InuYasha raced for the bathroom, his stomach revolting against the stress. Kagome sat back against the pillows trying to make sense out of the mess they were in. The longer InuYasha stayed gone the longer she had to realize it wasn't even his fault for thinking what he had, she was the one who had first put that ridiculous idea into his head after all. She hadn't realized how much the idea of abortion had bothered him. Had she ever told him it was something she could never bring herself to do? Kagome had to admit, she hadn't reacted the best to the news that afternoon either.

Kagome sighed and got up and went into the bathroom, she put her arms around InuYasha and held him.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I haven't been very fair to you since we got the news."

He shrugged and sat back, pulling her between his legs to rest against his chest.

"Since you got so mad at me for asking does that mean that you don't want to go to one of those fuckers?"

"I don't want to go to one of them. Maybe other people can do it, and fine for them. But…that's not really something that I could ever do."

"Do you really want them or can you just not do it?"

"Baka. How could I not want something that is a part of you?"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. It was just a lot to take in all at once. The idea of twins had me freaking out enough but when she found the third blob…I just…"

"Keh, did you just call my pup a blob?"

Kagome giggled "Well, yeah. That's kind of what they look like on the ultrasound picture."

"My pups don't look like no blobs."

"Do so, three little blobs with nine little teensy bumps on their head where their ears are going to be."

"Keh!"

"Keh yourself InuYasha no Baka. I can prove it."

He raised an eyebrow at her "How?"

"In my book by the bed."

He picked her up and carried her back to the bed, Kagome pulled out the picture then dug out the magnifying glass so she could show him up close. Then she showed him the picture in the book that was more defined where you could see the fingers and toes forming, then she traced over the tiny bumps where their ears were and InuYasha grinned.

"We have a family InuYasha." Kagome smiled, brushing her finger over the picture.

"Keh, we sure as hell do. A big one." Kagome giggled as he kissed her.

"You been thinking of any names yet?" InuYasha lay content and relaxed. He buried his nose near the top of her head, soothed by the scent of her hair. They spent the rest of the night like that, cuddled close and quietly discussing baby names while they gazed in fascination at the ultrasound picture of their blobs.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 49 Preview

Its back to the Sengoku Jidai!

InuYasha and Kagome share the news, but can InuYasha keep his secret a secret?

Trouble is brewing for Ayame, will Koga be able to figure out a way to stop it before the unthinkable occurs?

Chapter 49 coming soon

* * *

-

* * *

Review Notes:

_Inuyimmeh_

_  
2007-02-27  
ch 33, Kagome and fluffy are not supposed to like each other. They are supposed to be on friendly terms. Not start to like each other. god you must hate InuYasha or something because you had him die and then this. GOD DAMN _

**I'm posting this review because it really sent me over the deep end. I mean it totally hurt my feelings. There are two responses I would like to give to this, The first is that I am sorry that this person did not understand the whole point of InuYasha's death, **

**This assumption that Kagome and Sesshomaru liking each other would be something against InuYasha is just ridiculous. It seems obvious this can only be an accusation that they will be screwing around, and that is NOT the case. Sesshomaru makes perfectly clear that he cares about Kagome as a little sister. **

**Saying that I hate InuYasha is the stupidest thing imaginable, because I LOVE InuYasha. But InuYasha is the only series animated or otherwise to touch me so deeply that I actually wept through multiple episodes. It's perhaps fitting that I say that in my chapter 48 ,as it was Episode 48, Return to the Place Where We First Met, that is and will always be my favorite episode, it had me crying so hard the first time I saw it I thought I was going to have a fucking nervous breakdown. **

**The second response I would like to make is this. The last time I checked, I WAS THE ONE WRITING THIS STORY. Please do not ever presume to tell me what I should or should not write or how characters are suppose to behave in my stories. **

**After reading this review the other night I almost deleted everything and gave up posting my stuff. I was so upset I couldn't write for three days, I just don't see why someone would be so mean and rude when all I am trying to do is entertain. If someone doesn't like my story don't read it! Every web browser comes complete with a little red X up in the corner that will make the story go away if you hate it so much.  
**

* * *

-

* * *

Sunrisegoodbyes-MM

_I think that you should wrap up the whole spider people and get on with the Search because you haven't really gotten into the people for quite a while, and when you do it's hard to remember what happened. So yeah, I suggest you wrap it up in the next part or the one after that. Love the work!! _

**I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean by I haven't gotten into the people. Part four revolved around Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kagome, focusing on family and the loss of a child. I really haven't done anything major on the spider people, aka the True Evil since Keikoku killed Aya at the end of part two. Most info on the spider people has been limited to the prologue's Would you mind sending me a message and clarifying what you meant?**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_Inuyashaluvskagomeforever -MM_

_Hiya!! Sorry I dont review but, yes I LOVELOVELOVE your story! Please dont cut it short or anything of that sort. I hope to one day have the talent ir gift of being able to make a 40-some chapter fic and still have great ideas left! Oh you are a god!!! Keep up the good work!! Hands you and each of your muses a cookie of their choice. Bye-Q!! _

**Ohhh, I just love getting compliments! Cookies, (gotta be chocolate chunk by the way) make me want to jump up and sing …not a good thing lol**

* * *

-

* * *

_Poker Alice -MM_

_Horray! Male morning sickness. snicker Poor Inu-chan! Faye _

**I had to include this because I could just SO see InuYasha being so protective of Kagome that he would try and have morning sickness so she wouldn't have to. Right now I am debating the development of man-boobs as well. LOL**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_InuyashaSano  
2007-02-27  
ch 47, Why does everyone think that 'Kami' means God?  
O.o  
It means "Spirit" _

**Kami does actually mean god. I checked it on ten online translators and my Japanese dictionary.**

* * *

-

* * *

_luvofanhanyouandmiko  
2007-02-27  
ch 47, ooh are you going to make the girls hormonal soon...i don't know why but for some odd reason i always had a weakness for stories that have the guys cowering in fear from their pregnant women..heh lol _

**I imagine it will happen eventually. I also have several other forms of torture in mind for the Three Stooges of the Sengoku Jidai LOL**

* * *

-

* * *

_Harbinger of Light  
2007-02-27  
ch 47,_

_If you don't mind can you tell me where you get your English-Japanese translations?It would be very apprieciated. _

http // www . freedict . com / onldict / jap . html

**I use an online translator and then double check by translating back in Japanese to English. For sentences I refer to correspondences with shopkeepers from eBay to try to piece them together. That is the address, just remember to take out all of the spaces.**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_haydenlover19  
2007-03-01  
ch 47, SO sorry, I would have reviewed sooner but my computer broke down on me...(stupid computer!) So I haven't been able to log onto the internet for awhile : (  
It took a whole month but a friend of mine was able to fix it for me  
LOL! Are you kidding? Nah, those comments you left didn't offend me : )  
Anyway, update when ya can! _

**Yayyyyy! You're back!! I miss my regular Reviewers when I don't see them for awhile! You sure you havent just been withholding reviews because you secretly think its stink-o?? LOL**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_Inu-Hanyo  
2007-02-27  
ch 47, Wow. refrences to my review. I feel so loved.  
hope your well, and thank you for another wonderful chapter.  
sincerely,  
the ever jealous of Inu-Yasha, Inu-hanyo _

**InuYasha: Oi, hear that wench, C.J.'s reviewers are jealous of me.**

**Kagome: Of you? Why are you jealous of InuYasha? Do you want to barf because I'm pregnant too?**

**InuYasha: Barfffff**

* * *

_**-**_

* * *

_Qui  
2007-02-27  
ch 36, ;qowhfKJG;DSALGJK OMFG YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK BACK THERE! i mean i knew that was whatshername and not kagome but i thought inuyasha was really leaving!?!! i was like WHAT NOO OMG LKAJ'DSKLFJ AHH A'SLDJF;LSAKJF KLAJDS'F lol :) _

**Rin: Wow, that's the weirdest alphabet I've ever seen.**

**Shippo: Uh, I don't think that's what it is, Unless it's the alphabet for the dyslexic **

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru still maintains the young kitsune female was plotting because she simply wished to kiss this Sesshomaru**

**Kuroki: Ewwwwwwwww Your kidding right Lord Fluff-n-puff? Your breath smells like monkey farts!**

**Rin: _Monkeys_….You better not be spanking Monkeys again my lord!**

**Shippo: t_ehehehehehehehehehe_**

* * *

_**-**_

* * *

_Peridot101 47, anon.SESSHOMARU IS GOING TO BE MR MOM! I gotta have a crack at the 'Inuyasha sickness trhingy.'  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Kagome! Grab me a bucket!  
Kagome: Something wrong?  
Inuyasha: Too late...BARF!  
Kagome: Inuyasha! I'm supposed to be throwing up! _

**Kagome: Kikyo, InuYasha is barfing and no one is paying any attention to me!**

**Kikyo: InuYasha really, can you not allow the attention to be on someone else for a change?**

**InuYasha: It's not like I am trying to……Barrrrfffffff**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_Chase65  
2007-03-02  
ch 47, Nice little twist with the cracker/soda delivery - poor Inu! Such a deep, solid love - I/K happy are my favorite pairing! With a little angst thrown in for the stockholders of kleenex (sniff). May the "Search" never end!! I love the I/K/S dynamic in this story so much - especially Kag's nicknames for Lord Fluffy. Good to know he has never munched anyone's butt! LOL! _

**Sesshomaru: Was it ever in question?**

**InuYasha: Well, there was that time when Jakotsu….**

**Sesshomaru: InuYasha you haven't barfed in two minutes**

**InuYasha: Oi! Barrfff**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_Yasha147  
2007-03-02  
ch 47, I luv luv luv ur story. It makes me so happy when you post!! Really, I should start reading these in the morning so my whole day will be better. HAH poor Inuyasha, i can totally see that happening to him. I was laughing aloud, lol literally lol, at the parts in this chapter, my sisters getting a liitle bit worried. Luv luv luv ur story so keep the writing going! _

**Hmmm, it seems no one wants The Search to end!**

**I have another project I am going to start soon so I hope you guys will give it a chance. It's called "I'll Remember You" and it is the very first InuYasha fan fiction I ever wrote! I posted it last year on mediaminer while rewriting it to reflect the deaths of Kagura and Kikyo, but I was never really happy with the rewrites or the fact that I wrote them out. **

**So, now that it has been awhile, I am going to go back and redo it again, possibly restoring it to the original way I had it, unless I find inspiration. I love this story though, I guess it's a nostalgic favorite since it was my first. Anyway, here is a little sneak peek of Chapter One of**

* * *

**-I'll Remember You****- **

* * *

**  
**

"InuYasha's right, I would leave my head at home half the time if wasn't attached."

Kagome shook her head as she walked from the well to the shrine. She had just left that morning and now, a few hours later, she was back, having forgotten her math notebook of all things. If not for the fact that end of the year exams were the next week she would have just leave it be. It wasn't that she didn't like school, but sometimes she wished she could just forget it. More and more her future seemed to be shifting into the past.

Kagome jumped out of the well and trudged back into the house. It was early evening, the family would just be finishing up dinner. Sota would have his school work scattered on the table and Mama would be helping him learn his proper verb tenses while she did dishes. Gramps would be sitting in his chair with the paper, reading the daily news.

When she reached for the door knob, something held her back. She pulled her hand back, letting it rest on her chest,

"Something feels wrong"

She reached again for the knob, letting her hand rest on it for a minute.

"Oh, this is just silly."

She opened the door slowly, still feeling a great sense of unease.

"Mom? Gramps? Sota!"

Then it hit her what was wrong, The house was just too quiet.

"What in the world?"

She bent down and picked something up off the floor.

"What's this doing here?"

Kagome looked up, instantly she dropped the thing she held in her hands, put them to her mouth and fainted.

* * *

-

* * *

"**I'll Remember You"**

**Coming in March**

* * *

**-**

* * *


	49. Reacting

-

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is under the ownership of one Rumiko Takahashi, I am a simple fan who was quick enough to jump on the bus before it ran out of gas. (And has since dreamed of nothing but jumping on Sesshomaru…lol)

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

Reacting

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome stretched herself, trying to add to her length. She was so close, she only needed another inch and then the big white canvas bag would be hers…on the flip side, if InuYasha caught her up on the ladder there would be hell to pay. 

InuYasha had always been over protective, but he had become practically insane since they found out she was pregnant again.

Two days before he had come in while she was in the bath and he had let her have it for "drowning" the pups. He had woke her up that night at three am because she had rolled over onto her stomach and she was going to "squash them to death."

Yesterday it had been the hairdryer, using the 'human made hot wind' might fry them, she wasn't allowed to ride the buses because there might be an accident, she couldn't walk on the sidewalks because a car could drive up on one and run her over

Besides, she wasn't allowed to go to the store alone because she might get robbed, or the store might get held up.

Finally she decided they might as well go back since she wasn't 'allowed' to do anything at home anyway. It was still mid fall, but InuYasha had told her that the nights were getting downright frigid in the Sengoku Jidai already, but then they always had. That meant digging out the canvas bag and getting it restocked and repacked. Just about everything needed to be replaced this year because of their winter last year stranded in the mountain caves. Shopping was next, but first she had to get the bag down and see what if anything had been left over. InuYasha had gone out to the storage shed for the airtight vacuum bags with the heavy blankets, sheets and sleeping bags and the extra stuff she always brought along for the others. In an act of pure rebellion, Kagome went after the canvas bag herself.

Kagome worried her bottom lip in frustration. The little angel on her right shoulder told her to get down, put the ladder away, and let InuYasha get the canvas bag. He should be back any minute now. The little devil sitting on the left shoulder told her to put a foot on the top rung and boost herself up to get that damn strap. She only needed a second, that wasn't even enough time for the ladder to fall.

"Don't do it Kagome, you know InuYasha will catch you and he will be furious!"

"He's been bossing you around all week Kagome, it's none of his business!"

"Just who's pups do you think she's carrying Hmmm??"

"It's still her body"

"Oi, Kagome! InuYasha will have your head if he catches you."

"Oh shut up goody, goody, just do it Kagome, you could have had it done by now! Hurry up before barfy comes back! Whatsa

matter? You scared?? Kikyo would do it."

Kagome growled softly and put foot on the top rung. She stretched out her arm and reached for the strap.

"See, this is no big deal, nothing to worry….."

The ladder was tilted and it fell out from under her, Kagome grabbed onto the ledge just in time to keep from falling.

'_Okay, so this wasn't the best idea in the world'_

The angel on her right shoulder shook her head _"_Told you so _."_

"Oh kami. Should I call for InuYasha or just take my chances with letting…"

"KAGOME! SON OF A BITCH!" InuYasha slammed the door and dropped the bags to run to her rescue.

'_I think I want pink flowers for my funeral.'_

"I'm coming Kagome."

'_Remember how it works girl… damsel in distress, heavy of the batting eyelashes.'_

"I'm right under you, you can let go now."

_I'd rather not thank you'_

"Damn it Kagome, I told you, you can let go now!"

'_No, I think I'd rather stay here until you calm down a little, the pups should only be around ten or so by then'_

Kagome looked down, gasping at just how far she actually was from the floor, visions flooded her mind instantly of falling and she could almost feel the pain of impact.

'_the pups…oh kami how could they survive a fall like that? What the fuck is wrong with me? Why didn't I listen? Stupid bitch!'_

"Kagome, why ain't you coming down?"

"I…." Kagome was surprised when she felt tears pouring out of her eyes. "InuYasha?"

'_Come on Kagome, get a grip, InuYasha's down there, he'll never let you fall.'_

"Yes, I'm here, I wont let you get hurt, you can let go now."

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! I…I…Can't!_

"I…I… can't"

"Why not?"

'_InuYasha!!!! I'M SO AFRAID!!!!!'_

"InuYasha? …I…I'm afraid to."

"Shit. Hang on."

The next second Kagome felt InuYasha fly through the opening for the storage room. He sat on his knees in front of Kagome then grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. Kagome threw her arms around him, nearly choking him.

"InuYasha! I was so scared, I don't…I never get scared…"

'_This is weird, this is weird, this is weird! I don't get scared like this! What the…'_

InuYasha pulled her close against his chest with a sigh of relief mixed with resignation.

'_Keh, I'll yell at her later…if I remember.'_

* * *

_-_

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure you got enough crap?" InuYasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had been quiet all morning, even when they walked to the store. He didn't like it, Kagome being quiet like this was always a sign that something was really upsetting her. There weren't many things that made her like this, when he would go off alone to see Kikyo, when Miroku had problems with the Kazaana , when they were reminded of the shard in Kohaku's back. 

InuYasha had gotten use to having her constant chatter to distract him from the noise and weird smells when they would walk together to the neighborhood grocer, but she'd barely said a word while they shopped.

"We'll be fine.." Kagome answered "We can always come back for more if need be."

"You sure? I could probably shove the kitchen table in this thing yet or the microwave if you want."

"We don't have a long enough extension cord." Kagome smiled, her smile was genuine, but it was sad.

InuYasha set the bag down and went to kneel in front of Kagome, pushing the laundry basket of clean clothes she had been folding out of the way.

"You're still upset." He took her hands and kissed them, then put them on his shoulders while he put his own around her.

Kagome shrugged, lifting a hand to caress his cheek. "I'm not sure what I am exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I just, I don't know, I feel weird. Like I am this weak little moron who can't take care of myself"

"You know that's not true."

"Maybe. But I'm worried that maybe I'm losing it or something, my strength."

InuYasha began to speak and Kagome put her hand on his lips.

"I know what you are going to say." She grinned, they had started reading together every night what they had affectionately began to call the "Blob" book, so anything he was going to say, she had likely read it right along with him.

"It's perfectly normal to be more effected by my moods and feelings when I'm pregnant. But what I felt this morning, that scared the hell out of me InuYasha, and it makes no sense."

"That it was so sudden or that you felt it at all?"

"Well, both I guess. But here's the thing, Some of the yokai we have faced SHOULD have scared me. Kaguya, Goshinki, Menomaru, the band of seven, when you transformed and we had no idea what was happening, Takemaru and Sounga, at one point Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Kohaku, Atotori…even Naraku, specially Naraku, but I stood with all of them and didn't back down."

"You did, and I've always been proud of that, and more than a little annoyed that you put yourself in danger like that."

"So why did I get so scared over something so stupid, when I didn't break a sweat over those other things,"

"Like you said, you weren't pregnant then."

"But…what if I stay scared all the time after the pups come? I wont be any good to you or the others anymore, I wont have a reason for being with…"

"Keh, would you shut the fuck up? If you weren't around who would help Sango when it's time for her baby to come? Who helps her keep that hentai in line? Shippo would be lost without you, you're the only one who can get Kuroki to be almost bearable. And if that's not enough, who does most of Kaede's work now that she's so old she can't sit in one place too long or she'll turn into a fossil?"

Kagome smiled a little "InuYasha…that wasn't nice."

He stood and pulled her to her feet, kissing her quickly

"Never claimed to be nice now have I."

"Gotta give you that one."

They picked up the packed bags and Kagome made a final check that everything was shut off and locked up, then she shoved InuYasha out the door to lock up. When the door was locked he picked Kagome up to carry her down the stairs

Kagome gave InuYasha a teasing version of the evil eye.

"Maybe I'm just worried I'm going to turn into baggage that you have to carry around"

"Yeah, well you'll never be baggage to me, even if they didn't need you, I need you to keep my ass out of trouble, specially now that wolf-shit is around. I don't know why that little bastard likes to push on my last nerves."

"Hmm" Kagome pretended to be thinking hard "Maybe it has something to do with being called wolf shit, or maybe bastard."

"He likes me to call him those names. It's how we tell each other how we feel about one another."

"Oh, so your telling me that you big tough men say you care by beating each other up and using degrading names for one another."

"Never said we cared. I said 'how we feel'"

"You're obnoxious."

"And you love it."

"Keh"

"Admit it, part of what you like about me is that I'm not boring, unlike that hoho you saw behind my back."

"I never! But you're right he was boring." she giggled " And it's HoJo"

"Right, that's what I said, Dildo"

"InuYasha! That's crude!" she couldn't help giggling

"You must like obnoxious and crude then, since you're here with me instead of off being bored to sleep with yo-yo."

"I give up. "

"Admit it, you like me just the way I am"

"Of course I do InuYasha, you know that right? That I would never want you to change… unless it was something you wanted to do for you?" Kagome looked worried, like she was about to cry.

"I know, why do you think I love you so much?" He sat down on the side of the well, still holding her in his lap.

"Uh, you can put me down now." she grinned

"Don't wanna" he lowered his head and captured her in a breath stealing kiss.

"Know what one of the best things about you is?" she asked

"Hmm."

"That." Kagome giggled

He nodded with a grin and set her down at the side of the well then knelt in front of her. He pulled her shirt up and kissed her tummy

"You hear that boys? The more crude and obnoxious the better."

"Oh Kami!" Kagome giggled

"What?" InuYasha stood stick straight, staring at her, his eyes grinning though he fought to keep his lips tight.

"I'm gonna have a whole house full of little you's!" Kagome giggled

InuYasha growled "Could be worse wench, could be Miroku's or Koga's."

InuYasha scooped her up again and jumped into the well, leaving the future behind.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome didn't make it out of the well before they had company. She'd been expecting Shippo and Kuroki to come in search of Pocky, and the first and worst of them all was the 'chocolate hound' as Kagome had taken to calling Sesshomaru. But, she really couldn't blame him, this time anyway. 

She had been gone almost an entire month and between setting up life in the apartment and the discovery of a entire LITTER of puppies, she had forgotten to send InuYasha with some to replenish his reserves. His stash had to be bone dry by now, but in a serge of guilt and the fact that she had really missed him , she had a surprise waiting for him that was probably going to send Sesshomaru into chocolate euphoria just looking at the package.

They landed softly in the bottom of the well and Kagome felt a nervous tingle go up her spine when she looked up from the bottom of the well to the top. It reminded her a little too much of another small opening that she thought would be a piece of cake to maneuver. InuYasha felt Kagome tremble slightly next to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You're right you know, I will get over this." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek as a long missed voices drifted to them from above.

"Do I smell dog shit?"

Kagome tried not to giggle while InuYasha growled next to her

"Rest assured, this Sesshomaru is certain the only stench here belongs to that of a wolf"

InuYasha grinned, this Alpha beta thing might not be so bad after all. Sesshomaru's next words stopped him as he was about to begin the climb out.

"It is possible however that this Sesshomaru has been exposed to the stench of the beta for so long that this Sesshomaru has become immune to the offending odor."

KEH! Kutabare kono kuso-ttare!" InuYasha yelled loudly seconds before he grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the well.

He set Kagome down and then pushed her behind him while unsheathing Tessiaga.

"What are you doing in my village uninvited bastard?"

Koga grinned "Who says I'm uninvited mutt? Kagome invited us."

"Liar, Kagome wouldn't do something…."

"I did InuYasha" Kagome whispered into his ear.

"You what?" InuYasha turned to her and began a well executed rant against her but was interrupted by Sesshomaru's actions before things could get out of hand. Sesshomaru calmly and and peacefully walked up behind the exchange of verbal blows and flying baka's, took Kagome's hand, pulled her out from behind InuYasha and began to walk away with her. They were almost to the forest path before InuYasha noticed they were gone.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, where the fuck you think you're going with my mate?"

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha.

"There are things this Sesshomaru wishes, nay, needs to know, however should we wait until the 'mutt breath' and 'wolf turd' are done arguing, I daresay we would be here all night."

InuYasha and Koga both growled at Sesshomaru while Kagome laughed softly at them behind Sesshomaru's back. InuYasha stomped up to Kagome and took her other hand.

"You need to know something so bad, you can ask me" he pulled on her arm.

"InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow at InuYasha. "You are being very protective little brother, do you perhaps no longer trust this Sesshomaru with the young miko?"

"Something you need to share with the rest of us mutt?" Koga walked up behind InuYasha, slapping him hard on the back.

InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha." Kagome shook her head and pushed the others away while Koga and Sesshomaru watched in great humor, trying not to snicker and draw his ire while Kagome rubbed InuYasha's back gently, and talked to him with soft words like a mother talking to a sick child. "it's okay relax."

InuYasha looked at her with thanks, then gratitude turned into a grimace as he spied the strange looking lower level slug yokai step from the bush only a few feet behind Kagome.

"The human bitch with the jewel shards, give her to me."

InuYasha stepped forward to cuss at the yokai, however as soon as he caught the yokai's scent he suddenly retched, hitting the yokai in the face and chest. Sesshomaru and Koga were stunned into silence, InuYasha responded with a horrified knee jerk reaction, his claws flung out expertly and the yokai fell into a steaming mass of vaporizing flesh and InuYasha's vomit.

"Impressive Mutt" Koga began "What ya calling this new attack of yours? Blades of barf?"

"This Sesshomaru believes that was actually the iron rever vomit heaver.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she started to laugh.

" It's not funny." InuYasha shook his head at her, turned red and stomped back to the well.

"But InuYasha, you're her hero"

"I'm warning you wolfshit" he growled at Koga.

"But InuYasha, no one has ever done anything so spectacular for the love of their woman before." Sesshomaru goaded

"You guys better stop" Kagome looked at them solemnly

"KEH!" he sneered over at them in warning that they would do well to listen to Kagome. "Listen to the wench"

"Aww, do we have to Kagome?" Koga 'pouted'

"If you don't" Kagome began sweetly "InuYasha might barf on you." Kagome dashed behind Sesshomaru for safety, but Sesshomaru stepped away, he wasn't getting in the middle of this one. That didn't stop him from laughing though.

InuYasha stopped walking and dropped the bag again. "Kagome" he looked at her threateningly.

"Yes my love?" she batted her eyelashes again.

"You better run, and you better run fast."

Kagome eeped and took off towards the village, InuYasha directly on her heels.

Sesshomaru strode forward, shaking his head with a small grin.

"What the hell was that all about? I've never seen InuYasha barf during a battle before."

"This Sesshomaru does not know for certain. However there is an easy method for discovering the truth."

Koga stopped and scooped up the bag InuYasha had dropped.

"You going to go and beat the shit out of him until he gives in and tells you?"

Sesshomaru looked offended and totally put out by the very suggestion. "Of course not. Unlike lower ilk of Yokai Aristocracy who would resort to violence as the means to achieve their ends, the higher ranking ruler such as the Inu no Tashio has much more civilized means."

"Eavesdropping?"

"Of course."

* * *

-

* * *

"Kami…I'm never going to live this down." InuYasha moaned again while he helped Kagome make up the bedding on their futon before she lay down for a nap. 

"It was cute."

"Humiliating"

"Adorable"

"Embarrassing"

"Sweet"

"Kagome, how are we going to tell our boys that their father once defended their mother with sympathetic morning sickness by barfing on a yokai."

Kagome giggled as he scooped her up and jumped onto the futon then sighed happily when he pulled her close to him to lay next to her.

* * *

-

* * *

Outside the window Koga and Sesshomaru quickly shushed Miroku as he approached where they sat listening, catching every word. 

"Sympathetic morning sickness eh?" Miroku grinned "Poor InuYasha."

"Do you realize the damage that can be done to a man if this information should fall into the wrong hands?" Sesshomaru shook his head

"Almost makes me feel sorry for the bastard. But only almost." Koga grinned with an evil look in his eyes. "Oh the mileage I am going to get out of THIS!"

"This is the beta of the Inu no Tashio , lord of the western lands after all. You must show the beta proper respect." Sesshomaru laughed a little as a glint of light danced in his eyes. "Besides, he is my brother, I get to have first dibs at him."

* * *

-

* * *

Inside InuYasha felt a strange sense of impending doom fall over him as he held Kagome in his arms and watched her sleep. Her face was always so beautifully relaxed in sleep, peaceful, almost like a child. He remembered the fear in her eyes that morning when he pulled her up of the ledge. Sure it was a long drop, sure she could have maybe broken something, but it wasnt far enough down to seriously hurt her. 

So why had she been so terrified and why was it still haunting her?

What the hell did that mean?

He didn't like it.

Not in the least.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 50 preview 

Aint got one yet. Sorry.

CYA soon.

Too damn tired to do reviews

* * *

-

* * *

Specail thanks go out to everyone for your kindness after my recent flamer episode. It is very heartwarming to know that "The Search" is so loved by so many wonderful people like yourselves. I will go on with this story as long as you guys want me to write it and ideas keep coming. 

"I'll remember you" is ALMOST ready for the first chapter to be posted, I just need to give it a bit more fine tuning.

Puppy Love,

CJ

InuGoddess715, on my FF. net proflie page is the e-mail me link, try sending me mail through there once.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	50. Taunting Barfing Touching Moving

-

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the exclusive property of Rumiko Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi

* * *

-

* * *

Well, holy shit. 

It's hard to believe that this is chapter fifty! It seems like just yesterday InuYasha and Kagome beat the shit out of Naraku!

Since November, The Search has racked up

183882 words

400 reviews

31,994 hits

63 fav's

and 80 alerts.

To that I gotta say…

Well, holy shit.

LOL

Seriously though, I have really loved bringing the Search to you. When I completed "Loss" last fall, I was looking for something completely different that I could do anything I wanted with, and I think The Search has been that. Yeah, its been a lot of ultra-uber-gooshy InuKag romance, but I've tried to introduce some interesting new characters and plotlines as well. Atotori made a bit of an impression, such an interesting and dastardly bastard…so nasty and yucky ….I hated writing him so much that I had to kill him off. I will be delving into other characters more soon, Fluffy has major treatment coming up soon.

Your recent show of support has meant a lot to me, many of you have been reading and reviewing for me since way back when I first started "Loss", to a wannabe a Real writer like me, that kind of support and encouragement means the world. In celebration of fifty chapters and my 400th review at FF net, if one of you would hurry up and give the sucker that is, LOL I have made some special wallpapers for fans of The Search. I will personalize the favorite for the 401th reviewer too! They can be found at photbucket, just look up msfluffyfan, then look for the album "the search wallpapers" Don't expect too much, keep in mind that I am not really an artist, I'm better at the written word imagery than the visual. Lol

Take care!

Puppy Love,

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Search- 

-Chapter Fifty-

-Taunting Barfing Touching Moving-

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha stomped back into the hut, the laughter of the three stooges of the Sengoku Jidai following him could still faintly be heard after the bamboo mat closed back in place. Kagome turned to look at him, his face was red, embarrassed, tortured, angry. 

_'Those assholes'_ Kagome glared at the door mat, rolling her eyes. She walked up to InuYasha and put her hand on his back, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" He grunted, turning away from her, casting a damning glance at the door where the laughter could still be heard. He growled a little.

_'Damn them, what did they do now.'_ she wondered as she approached cautiously, reaching for his arm. She rubbed his shoulder

"InuYas…" He pulled away again to stomp to the window and yell a warning at them to get the hell off his property. They only laughed louder. InuYasha walked to the door, shoved the mat out of the way and Kagome gasped as she saw him drag Tessiaga from the scabbard.

"You bastards got to the count of three before I kaze no kizu your fucking asses."

"Oh come on InuBarfa…" Koga chortled

Kagome shook her head, going to the door.

"Knock it off you guys" she yelled out "It's not funny anymore."

InuYasha whirled around, fixing her with a glare.

"Oi, it was funny before eh bitch?"

Kagome gasped "That's not what I meant"

He sheathed Tessiaga then stomped past her and into the hut.

"Kagome…" Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru approached her

"Thanks a lot." Kagome fixed them with a glare, crossing her arms over her chest and fell back against the side of the hut, sliding down to sit on the little bench that InuYasha had made for them to watch the sunset.

"Great bunch of friends you are. I expect Miroku and Koga to be insensitive asses, but not you." she glared at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru didn't comment, only turned and walked towards the village.

"Kagome…"Koga began kneeling down to take her hands.

Kagome jumped up and glared down at him.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again wolf." Koga jumped back at the vehemence in her words.

She fixed her glare on Miroku "Have either of you thought about how hard this has been on him? How scared he is every day that this might be the day that something goes wrong and we lose our pups like we did last time? Do you have any idea what that is like to lose your own pup, to watch your mate lose her mind over it, and then live with the fear of having it happen all over again multiplied by three?" She looked back and forth between them, her eyes like a raging fire.

"Have you ever stopped for a minute to think that maybe THAT is why he can't stop throwing up?"

"Kagome…" Koga approached again

Kagome pushed him and stuck her finger in his face.

"No, go home to Ayame where you belong, and if I hear you make one more comment to InuYasha about this, I will purify your ass. You got that?"

Miroku made the mistake of laughing softly behind her back at the look on Koga's face.

She whirled on Miroku "I may not be able to purify you, but I can guarantee you only have ONE child in the most painful ways imaginable."

Miroku being an accomplished hentai had a very vivid imagination.

He threw his hands up in the air in a warding gesture.

"N…n…now K…K…Kagome…." He suddenly thought better of being unprotected and lowered his hands to his groin area.

"T…t…there's n…nn…nno need ttttttttto bbbbbbb…e bbbbbe rash!"

He backed off until he tripped over a chunk of wood, landing hard on the ground.

Kagome caught herself having to smother a giggle.

"Damn woman. Suddenly I'm kind of glad you're the mutts mate instead of mine."

Kagome fixed him with a raised eyebrow

"I just mean that your scary. Kind of."

"Koga" Kagome rubbed her temples, a killer headache coming on. "go home while you still can."

They said their goodbyes and with a small smile Kagome went inside. Her head throbbed, and talking about the pup they had lost had ripped scabs off of old wounds, leaving residue of oozing pain. InuYasha had his back to her, staring out a back window. Desperately needing his comfort, Kagome went to him and put her arms around his middle resting her head between his shoulder blades.

He didn't say a word but picked up her wrists and dropped them at her sides, pushing her away from him.

"InuYasha…"

"I don't want to be touched right now."

He refused to look at her, his eyes were dark and full of bitter anger as he briefly glanced at her before turning back to the window.

"Inuy…"

"You feel better now that you dumped all my private shit out for everyone else to hear?"

"What?"

"Miroku and Koga. You told them things, private things, MY private things that I trusted you with."

Kagome put her hand to her mouth with a gasp, suddenly realizing what she had done.

"Kami…oh kami, InuYasha…I…I'm sorry. I was angry, I was so mad that they wouldn't get off your back about the…"

"Yeah, nice of you to step in and defend the weak worthless _half-breed_."

"How dare you! I have never said anything like that, I've never even hinted it."

"You don't have to. I failed to protect our pup and it died."

Kagome stepped forward "InuYasha….there was nothing you could do. You and I both know it.

"Right." he whispered

"InuYasha, what's really…" Kagome stopped when a new sensation came to her, a sudden flickering, like butterfly wings, like a lot of butterfly wings from her womb.

Their pups were making their presence known.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she felt it again, she moved her hand down, then realized that her stomach was no longer flat. Though slight, there was a small curve where her pregnancy was beginning to show. Against her fingers she felt the gentle brush of three active baby hanyou InuYokai.

She smiled, stepping forward to tell their papa, she took his hand.

"InuYasha…"

The hand was rudely jerked from her grasp.

"Damn it! What part of I don't want to be touched did you miss?"

He stalked back to the room they slept in.

Kagome felt a horrible mixture of joy and pain as her pups still bounced against her fingers and her heart broke within her chest. Was what she had done really so bad that their pups should pay?

'_No, no…he just didn't understand'_

Kagome walked back to the bedroom where he sat on the end of the futon, glaring out the window.

She stood next to the end, her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Please InuYasha, I'm trying to tell you…"

He jerked away like her fingers were fingers of blazing fire, searing into his flesh, he moved to the top of the futon, something dangerous and wild burning in his eyes.

"Your damn lucky I don't hit women bitch, or I'd knock you on your ass."

"But InuYasha…" She started towards him

"NO! Leave me the FUCK alone, can I have some fucking time to my self for fucking once?"

Tears poured down Kagome's face "But I was…"

"Whatever you're trying to babble at me about bitch, I don't fucking care! Got it? Go the fuck away! Would you do that? Would you just go the fuck away?"

Kagome nodded and turned away, then she turned back.

"Can I just…"

InuYasha closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Damn it bitch…If you don't leave I will and if I leave, I won't be fucking coming back!"

When he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome walked aimlessly through the forest until she came to the riverbed. The recent storms had left the water level cresting high, with winter still weeks away there was some concern about flash flooding in villages further south, fortunately, it wasn't much of a concern for them. 

She sat on the riverbank, allowing the breeze to dry her tears as it came off water, it was a task as futile as attempting to soak up the Pacific Ocean with a sponge. The feel of the pups moving around had stayed with her all afternoon, that was the only bright spot in her day, and even that was dimmed by the reminder that she hadn't been allowed to share it with the one person who should have been as happy as she was.

Kagome didn't blame him for being angry, she knew only too well how InuYasha felt about his privacy. She also knew how he felt about having his weaknesses exposed, and it WAS dangerous for him. Anyone wanting to hurt him with the right information, could do just that, and she had risked herself and their pups.

Sometimes she just didn't think before she ran her mouth.

'But then' she thought bitterly as she remembered his threat to leave her and not come back 'so does he. The difference is, he follows through with his threats.'

"Miko, why are you out here alone without protection?"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru gliding down to her. She shot him a glare, remembering full well where this had all begun.

"None of your fucking business LORD Sesshomaru."

Kagome spewed venom from her eyes and mouth. She only used Sesshomaru's proper title and name when he had irked her.

"Do you eat with that mouth young Miko?" He looked at her with a teasing glint, hiding his surprise with her language. The girl rarely if ever cursed. But then, she had been with InuYaBaka for a few years, that would be cause enough to begin cursing he imagined.

"Go away." she turned her back on him

"This Sesshomaru would be remiss in his duty as your Alpha to leave you and your unborn unprotected young Miko." He stood next to where she sat.

Kagome jumped to her feet, a sudden swelling of anger came over her, as she lifted her chin and jabbed her finger into his shoulder, complete with fingernail.

"You have NO responsibility to THIS KAGOME, I can take care of my SELF and my Pups just fine by myself thank YOU!AND By the way, YES I FUCKING eat with this mouth. I FUCKING eat with this mouth a lot. I FUCKING eat with this mouth all the time in fact and I will FUCKING eat with this mouth until I FUCKING, FUCKING DIE. GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH FUCKING THAT?"

She jabbed at him repeatedly to emphasize her words and Sesshomaru backed up slowly, surprise and shock registering in his eyes, hiding the tiny bit of actual fear that brushed his gut over the little hell cat that had possessed the normally sweet and gentle miko, Kagome.

"No." he blinked rapidly. He hadn't even heard InuYasha curse so the night they had gotten drunk.

"GOOD. AND Further MORE, why do you NOT Just say I like everyone one else? Do you have any clue how stupid you fucking sound running around spewing out "This Sesshomaru, This Sesshomaru" all the time? What is there a couple more of you running around waiting to pop out somewhere? KAMI fucking help us if there is cause if they pull the bullshit that you and the other stooges pulled today I'm going to PURIFY all of your FUCKING asses. GOT THAT THIS LORD SES-SHO-MA-RU?"

"Have you finished Miko?" Sesshomaru struggled not to laugh.

"NO, my name is Kagome, not Miko." Kagome turned away to pout.

"Of course, young Miko"

"ARghhhh!" Kagome whirled around, fist at the ready and punched Sesshomaru hard in the arm, which of course was a whiff of air to him.

"Y..Y…You can not hit this Sesshomaru!"

"I think I just fucking did! Watch, I'll do it again." And she did.

"Why you wild little hell hound!"

Kagome's mouth flew open "How dare you!"

Her aim was off, and Sesshomaru's attempt to jump out of the way was ill timed. She connected directly over his left hand side stripes.

Her hands flew to her mouth with a gasp, mortified by what she did.

Sesshomaru, more dazed by the fact that she had actually hit him at all than the actual hit, stood blinking incredulously with his hand over his cheek.

"Oh…oh kami…kami, I'm…sorry" She began to cry hysterically "I'm so sorry" she turned and ran.

Confused, Sesshomaru followed, easily catching her.

"Kagome" He gently held onto her arm "What's wrong."

"I hit you. Are you hurt? I'm sorry."

"Kagome, I am full InuYokai, you are a small human female. Unless you use your miko powers to "purify my fucking ass" you can not hurt me."

Kagome tried to laugh

She cried instead.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha stared out the bedroom window, anger had held him captive all afternoon, seized him and held, refusing to let go. 

He raged at himself for losing his temper at Kagome, for being cruel to her. Hurting her was like hurting himself. When he had calmed down and gone to check on her, she had been gone. He figured she had gone to Sango's or to see Sesshomaru. He could smell her, still nearby and perfectly safe. Wherever she went there was a well deserved ass chewing waiting for him. He wasn't ready for that yet. Not that calmed down.

'_Damn it Kagome' _

Why didn't she listen to him, she knew he always said things he didn't mean when he was angry. That was why they had agreed to go to separate rooms if he felt like he was losing it. Why the hell did she continue to push? He'd called her a bitch! She knew that was a sign, she never pushed him anymore, why the fuck now?

Not that any of it was her fault. Ultimately it had been his mouth that had been running, not thinking.

"_SHIT! What if something had been wrong with the pups and she was trying to tell me?" _

He dismissed that thought, she would have sat him to what she called 'the earths core' if it had been something like that.

Kami, was it possible to feel like more of a piece of shit than he did at the moment? All this because those damn baka's had caught him out back barfing.

'_What you embarrassed about asshole? That you love your mate so much that you pick up on her feelings and copy her sympto_ms?'

"Keh, those Bastards SHOULD be the ones embarrassed that they apparently DON'T love their mates that much. Sesshomaru aint even GOT a mate."

"_Look at the poor pathetic barfing hanyou" he'd taunted_

"What's more pathetic Fluffy, barfing because you love your mate, or not having one at all?"

"_Why you barfing InuBarfa? I don't see any yokai around" fucking Koga_

"Wonder how it feels to know that the only reason you had a another chance with your mate is because her mate died. Koga fucked up and lost Ayame to Kin, Kin was a hell of a great yokai and friend, if not for Keikoku, Koga would have lost her."

"_Wow, look at him…he really loves Kagome this morning." _

"At least he gets it. But then, he always has understood me better than anyone other than Kagome."

If a little throwing up and smartass comments was the trade off for having Kagome and their pups, he would tough it out and take it.

"Kagome makes everything worth it."

He sighed, realizing just how much making up he had to do as another wave of guilt washed over him.

He realized then just how late it was getting. The sunset they usually watched together from the front of their hut was just about to begin and the only one who mattered wasn't there to watch it with him.

As he reached to pull the mat out of the way it was torn aside, before he had a chance to react, the fist lashed out and he spun around and landed on his face on the floor.

"Damn, nice to see you too Fluffy."

He was picked up off the floor and spun around.

"This Sesshomaru has not come to play fucking bastard."

InuYasha's eyes opened wide, huge, enormous. He had never heard Sesshomaru sound so pissed, nor curse in such a way.

He had little time for reflection, he was grabbed by the throat.

"What the fuck….is wrong with you bastard? What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"This Sesshomaru is doing what is his right by law as alpha when common filth mistreats a member of his house. Are you aware that it is within my right to destroy the disgraceful piece of shit?"

"What the…"

"Where is the Omega of Inu no Tashio, your mate, InuYasha?"

InuYasha stopped struggling and looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes wide and fearful, not for himself but for Kagome.

"K…Kagome…what do you know?" he whispered. The look on his face was frightening, as if he had just died himself. With a disgusted sigh Sesshomaru let him go, shoving him back.

"She is mated with the biggest bastard to ever live, this I know."

"Sesshomaru, please…you can debase me all you want later, just tell me where Kagome is."

"Kagome fell asleep while she was crying, after telling this Sesshomaru the most heinous and heartless thing to have ever come to my ears."

"I know I was wrong okay? She kept…pushing me, and she wouldn't back off. She…"

"And you blame her for your asinine actions?"

"NO!"

"do you know why this was? Did you give her a chance to tell you?"

"No, she…"

"Shut up InuYasha and listen. This a lesson you will do well to learn, for if you do not, it will eventually cost you more than you are willing to lose."

InuYasha swallowed hard, behind the frustration and anger in Sesshomaru's eyes there was something else. The pain of one who lost someone for the exact thing he was warning another about. But who had Sesshomaru lost? There hadn't been anyone he had cared about. The only woman he had even seen Sesshomaru with had been…

Kagura.

Had Sesshomaru loved her? InuYasha remembered Sesshomaru's rage when he had broken Tokijin after Kagura had been slurred by Naraku's infant incarnation.

He had loved her. That was why he was able to understand Kagome's pain.

"Are you willing to lose your mate and pups InuYasha? Ask yourself this and be sure of your answer. Kagome is a strong woman, but even strong woman eventually break. Was not the other miko once strong as well? Would you wish the same end for your mate?"

"Kami…no, of course not."

"This Sesshomaru would suggest then, the next time Kagome tries to tell you something, you listen."

Sesshomaru left the hut, bent down by where Kagome lay sleeping on the tiny bench where he had lay her. He picked up his Hoari and brushed the hair from Kagome's forehead and placed a soft kiss.

"Sweet dreams Omega. We shall battle again."

He straightened and glared at InuYasha.

"Kagome felt your pups move."

Sesshomaru turned away from him.

"That is what she was trying to tell you."

He walked off into the dusk.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha felt like the world had dropped out from under him. 

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

'_InuYasha you stupid heartless fucking Bastard, how could you?'_

Condemnation ripped his soul, leaving him feeling as if Koga had gotten a good three dozen hacks in with the Gorashi

Kami how could one hanyou hold so much bastard?

He sighed and looked down at her, vowing to find a way to make himself worthy of her. Fuck she should have mated with Sesshomaru. He at least had respect and honor for her.

InuYasha picked Kagome up and carried her inside to their bedroom and prepared her for bed, he pulled the blankets up to her chin then kissed her softly.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes in the still dark bedroom, realizing that she was home. She was also alone. 

She found InuYasha standing staring out the window at the quarter moon. He didn't turn, though his ear twitched in recognition of the sound of her feet on the floor. She didn't speak, though she had questions about the tattered remains of the mat over the door, in actuality she had a pretty good guess what had happened to it.

'_Lord alpha fluffy strikes again'_

She thought, rolling her eyes, grateful for the fact that InuYasha seemed to still be standing and breathing. He hadn't reacted well when she told him what had happened. In fact, there was a nice clearing down by the river and a good start on the winter firewood to prove it.

"If you weren't carrying my pups I would let you go. "

InuYasha didn't turn around, he was ashamed, unworthy. He had no right to even want to look at her.

His voice was gentle, filled with pain and self-hatred.

"I still should. I don't have to live with you to protect you."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"Sesshomaru adores you, he would be much better for you than I am."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't take me as a mate if you paid him."

"Your wrong."

"No I'm not, he told me so when I offered to leave you for him this afternoon."

"And he said no?" InuYasha glanced at her, he had to, it was the only way to find out if she was serious, he turned quickly back to the window after verifying that she was.

"Yeah. His exact words were 'young miko, I would not mate you if you held the last chocolate in all the lands."

"Ouch."

"He only said that because I punched him in the stripes, he wants me."

InuYasha jerked around "You did _what?!_

"Punched him in the stripes."

InuYasha's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs as he walked towards her.

"You know your probably the only being to ever do that and walk away alive?" he stopped about a foot away from her, afraid to touch her.

"I didn't do it on purpose" she made a face, starting to reach her hand out, but pulled it back, deciding it was perhaps best to let him make the first move.

"How do you make a fist and 'accidentally' punch someone in the stripes?" InuYasha crossed his arms over his bare chest. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he had no right. She had tried and was apparently repulsed by the idea if the way she jerked her hand back was any indication.

"I was aiming for his shoulder and he moved at the last minute."

She shrugged.

InuYasha grinned a little. "Why were you hitting Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed a little "He called me a name."

"He calls you names all the time and you don't hit him."

Kagome scrunched up her nose in extreme distaste.

"This was a really BAD name."

"How bad?"

"Bad" Her cheeks turned red.

"What? Temee?"

"No"

"Yariman, wareme?"

She shook her head "No, nothing that nasty." her face was red, so red it looked ready to go up in flames any minute.

"Then what?"

"He called me a …a…wild little hell hound"

InuYasha bit down on his lips to keep from laughing.

"Don't you dare laugh" She pointed her finger at him

"Wouldn't dream of it." he slapped his hand over his mouth as insurance.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, jabbing him with her finger.

"It's not funny Baka!"

"Nebber sssaid eet wwaass" he bit down harder, speaking from a corner of his mouth.

"Then what are you laughing at dog boy." She yanked his arm down from his mouth.

"I'm not laughing because it's funny." He was in trouble, he knew it, but…

"Then why?"

"Well, its just so…so….uh…"

"What?"

"Accurate."

Kagome's mouth flew open and she made a fist and punched him in the arm like she had Sesshomaru

"Observant?"

She punched him again.

"Astute."

"Osuwari"

SLAM

Kagome stood over InuYasha , grinning as the subjugation spell wore off. He got onto his knees and kissed her abdomen.

He put his arms around her and lay his cheek against where their pups rested.

"I don't deserve you. Any of you. I'm so sorry Kagome. Kami, I'm so sorry."

Kagome rubbed his head behind his ears, then the ears themselves.

"I won't say it's okay InuYasha. Not anymore, because it's not okay. You hurt me today."

He nodded. "I just need to know if you believe I am sorry."

"Of course I do, and I accept your apology. But I'm not the only one who was hurt today you know."

"You mean the pups?" He looked at her, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Kagome shook her head and knelt down by him.

"You ruined what should have been a really amazing and special memory for both of us. You hurt me, but, you hurt yourself too."

He nodded "I don't know how, but I'll make it up to you."

Kagome shook her head again. "No, I don't want you to make it up to me. I want you to make it up to you. I want you to make it up to the pups, by learning from it, by stopping it from happening again, to them."

InuYasha nodded, smiling gently. He put his arms around Kagome, pulled her into his lap, kissing her.

"When they move again, will you tell me so I can feel them?" he asked, cradling her against him.

She took his hand and moved it to the slight curve where her baby tummy was just beginning to grow.

"Yeah"

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm proud that I barf for you."

Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled. He might not be a poet, but he meant what he said. She never doubted it came from his heart. As long as she understood him, that was what mattered.

Kagome kissed him then snuggled down to sleep. It had been a long yucky day, she just wanted it over.

"Me too"

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 51 Preview 

InuYasha suffers the effects

of getting on Sesshomaru's

Shitlist, and his need to make amends to

Kagome coincide with a run of

interesting cravings.

Troubles on the way

for Ayame, Kuroki and Rin

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	51. DownPour

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One 

Downpour

* * *

Kagome peeked open an eyelid to look out the window at the ominous black clouds in the sky, trying not to dread knowing that they signaled another storm. Already the river was overflowing its banks and though it was no where near the village she couldn't shake this feeling of impending tragedy that had sunk into the pit of her stomach the morning before. 

She turned her head, keeping her breathing steady and deep, as if she were still asleep, then she opened her eyes to the tiniest of slits, just enough so she could participate in what had become her favorite part of the day.

It was almost three weeks ago Kagome had first felt the tiny flutters of the new lives moving inside of her. Since then the flutters had begun to feel more like a three hanyou soccer game. InuYasha had allowed his temper to ruin that moment for himself and Kagome, and he hadn't stopped apologizing and being contrite for it since.

Kagome wanted for nothing. He washed laundry, did dishes, fell to his hands and knees and scrubbed the floors of the entire hut just because she mentioned a little smudge of mud. He had gone through the well and searched half of Tokyo for a open store the other night just because she mentioned a longing for a box of strawberry pocky, before that, he had gone in and brought back hamburgers with extra ketchup and pickles, fries and shakes from wacdonals, for not just her, but Ayame and Sango. Since then he had gone in twice just for Sango for repeats because she had a wild craving for them and it was the only thing she seemed to want.

It didn't surprise Kagome much that he would do nice things for Sango, despite the fact that Miroku was still essentially on his shitlist, InuYasha had always felt a kind of bond with Sango. They had been through much the same thing because of Naraku, a brother-a past love, both killed then brought back, the pain of watching them do the unspeakable before they realized the full picture.

Deep down InuYasha had known that Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome, he suspected she had more than once, even though he knew Kagome would never tell him. Sango had seen the horrible aftermath of Naraku's control over Kohaku, in a horrible coincidence he too had tried to kill Kagome. But then, at times it seemed that half of the Sengoku Jidai had tried to kill Kagome at one time or another.

What had actually surprised Kagome was how EAGER InuYasha was to go through the well to make these cravings runs. He had even happily stopped to bulk up Sesshomaru's chocolate supply, and they had barely been civil to one another in three weeks.

Kagome couldn't resist a tiny grin at the memory, apparently Sesshomaru had raised freaking flaming hell and then some with InuYasha the night he had found her upset down by the river. Sesshomaru, who would have thought the scary InuYokai who tried to kill her the first time they met would have turned around to become her best friend? Well, second best, after InuYasha.

She peeked her eyes open again, moving her head for a better view. He lay in the now familiar position, enjoying the morning performance, the pups were on the move.

She had promised to wake him if she felt the pups move again so he could feel it too, but she hadn't felt it again that night, or much the next day. The couple of times she did, he was too far away to get to her in time.

The next morning had been the start of what she was enjoying now. What had begun as the morning watch.

* * *

-

* * *

-Flashback- 

Her head was groggy as it always was in the morning, she never had been particularly alert in the first fifteen minutes or so of the day. She didn't have to be alert to recognize that a pressure held her legs pinned down, and while her legs and upper body were perfectly warm, her middle was chilly.

She reached down for the blanket, pulling it back down over her stomach, only to have it slide back up to just under her chest. Frustrated, she pushed it down again, this time it was flipped up and over, covering her face.

Kagome was alert enough by now to realize that what was pinning her legs down was her mates upper arm and chest. She grit her teeth and pushed the blanket off her face and looked down to see him, elbow on the futon on the other side as he lay over her legs, his head propped in his hand while he stared at the slight rise of her baby belly, looking like he did in the grocery story the first time she took him shopping for Ramen.

"InuYasha?" she forced herself to keep her voice soft, and non combatative. "What are you doing?"

"Watching our pup's"

"What are they doing?" Kagome tried to keep an incredulous tone out of her voice. InuYasha just shrugged and glanced up at her with a sheepish smile.

"Nothing yet."

"So…you're watching our pup's do nothing?" Kagome winced, hearing the slight bit of condescendence. InuYasha was so intent on his task he didn't even hear it.

"Yeah"

"Why?" She sat up and he gently pushed her back down on her back. "I'm not done yet, lay still."

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to laugh.

"InuYasha, just how hard did Sesshomaru hit you in the head the other night?"

InuYasha grinned, reaching up to gently tug on a piece of her hair.

"shut up, smartass wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Will you at least explain?"

InuYasha's cheeks pinked a little, but he smiled and shrugged,

"I totally fucked up the other day and because of that, I didn't get to feel our pups move. It's been two days and I still ain't felt it."

Kagome's felt a little bad for him at the sad look in his eyes before she reminded herself it was his own fault he hadn't felt them. But she wasn't going to be so cruel as to remind him of this.

"Okay. So you are watching me to…?"

"I want to be the first one to SEE them move."

Kagome was speechless. InuYasha quite often could be the biggest baka to ever walk the face of the earth. He was gruff and insensitive and he had a temper that she swore if he concentrated he could level trees with a glare alone.

But there were moments when the depth of his emotions shocked her, sometimes he had thoughts that wowed her and surprised her with so much clarity and understanding. Then there were times like this one, when he let out the most tender part of his heart and soul, his sweetness, his innocence and his gentle sensitivity was left bare for her to see, to touch, to share…and in those moments, he completely took her breath away.

"InuYasha" Kagome felt a tear roll down the side of her face.

"What's wrong?" He looked up at her, worry troubling his eyebrows.

"You amaze me."

"Keh" he tried waving her off, but Kagome was having none of it.

"Keh yourself dog boy." She reached for his hand and pulled him up to lay next to her. "Sometimes InuYasha yeah sure, you are a world champion horses ass. But, others, you just…"

"KEH! Who are you calling a horses ass wench?"

Kagome didn't answer, instead she pulled his face down to hers to kiss him. She wanted him to know that he was everything to her, that any and all transgressions had been forgiven . She wanted him to be as breathless as she was.

Many precious and well spent moments later he rolled to his side, dragging her with him to hold her body close to his. InuYasha buried his face in her neck so his mouth rest on her collar bone. Kami how loved her scent, even more when she was pregnant.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha was just about asleep, his eyes closed, his eyelids could not have possibly been any heavier. He felt what felt like her fingers softly tapping on his abdomen. InuYasha's head shot up so fast he knocked Kagome in the jaw, clicking her teeth together hard but thankfully not hurting her. 

" Oh shit!" He grinned "Sorry." he laughed a little at the amusement in Kagome's eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" He pushed her onto her back and settled his hand on her just over her womb.

"Yeah, that's them." She grinned at him. "Active little things aren't they?"

"Keh, just like you when your on my back when we travel."

Kagome blew him a raspberry

"Look who's talking."

-End Flashback-

Kagome woke up every morning to find him watching for sings of movement, when he finally did see her baby belly move, you would have thought he had just become an instant billionaire in the lottery.

A loud clap of thunder and Kagome's eyes shot open ending her charade. She had never been particularly afraid of storms, but recently she had begun to be bothered by the noise and violence of the storms they were suffering.

"Kagome?" InuYasha sat up as she did, taking her hand to help her.

"It's storming again." Kagome bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah, it looks like a fairly good line of them from what little I can see."

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Shippo burst into the hut without knocking. He was one of the few who knew he could do it without recrimination. He was allowed.

"Were back here Shippo" Kagome called out, peeking down at the end of the futon and out the door at the sopping wet Kitsune.

"What's up runt?" InuYasha talked to Shippo as Kagome tossed him a towel.

"Miroku and Sesshomaru sent me to get you! The River is rising really fast, they said we need to figure out a way to hold the water back or people were going to be in trouble."

"Shit" InuYasha jumped up and began to dress quickly "Kagome, I want you to go through the well."

"InuYasha! I can't do that! What about sa…."

"I don't give a fuck about anyone but you and our pups, I need to know you are all somewhere safe damn it."

"InuYasha, I can't just leave Kaede, she's old and the village will need my help as well as hers. And Ayame is due anytime now, what if Kaede gets separated from her and she goes into labor?"

InuYasha thought for a moment. Koga's hut was the farthest from the River and almost on top of the well to boot. Not to mention if Koga had been right, she was due at any minute.

"Damn it! Okay, but you go to Koga's, no where else unless it is to go home. Try to get a message to me if you go, but if you can't don't worry about it. Don't do anything dumb over getting a message to me okay?"

Kagome nodded, jumping up to begin to dress.

InuYasha gave her a kiss and was gone.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome was about to leave when she was stopped by pounding on the side of the hut. Outside stood Ayame, Kuroki and Rin, she ushered them in, tying the mat in place quickly. Kuroki cuddled up into Kagome's lap while Rin sat close between both. 

"Ayame! I was just on my way to stay with you."

"Not much point. Our hut is gone."

"Oh Ayame, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. It was hit by lightning, it didn't take much from there."

Kagome winced "No, I don't imagine it would."

The talked for several hours, the morning became afternoon, then afternoon became early evening and all the while the villagers fought the rising river. Kagome had just remarked that they should lay the girls down in the bedroom when they heard the warning yelled from outside.

"The water's coming! Get to higher ground!"

"The water's coming! Get to higher ground!"

"Oh my …Kami…what do you suppose…" Kagome looked at Ayame in horror.

"KAMI! Kagome! Your shoes!" Kagome's shoes were wet, and both now stood in about an inch of water.

"We've got to get out of here." Kagome looked around desperately for something that could be used as floatation for the smaller children, just in case, but found nothing. The water was now up to their calves.

"Shit, Kagome, we can't wait anymore."

"Right." Kagome picked up Kuroki and put on her sweater and jacket. She pushed open the mat just in time to be greeted by a rush of water.

Kagome screamed, dragged under the water, she held onto Kuroki and desperately kicked her way to the surface. She quickly grabbed onto the small trunk of a tree, it was something to hang onto, a small hope and better than nothing. She was swept further and further, until she was being carried in the swift current of the river.

The rushing current was extremely strong and filled with debris scraping and cutting her delicate skin. Her face was cut and she tasted blood in her mouth, all the while the current pulled at her and threatened to pull Kuroki from her arms.

All the while the horrifying thought remained constant in the front of her mind

'_My pups! Can they survive this?'_

"Kuroki! I'm going to throw you up in the air, you transform into a bubble and save yourself okay? " Kagome had to yell to be heard, it left her throat raw and sore.

"What about you Kagome?! I can't leave you here alone!"

"Find InuYasha as fast as you can and tell him where I am and that I need help!"

Kagome jumped as lighting and thunder continued to clap and rage behind her.

"Okay?"

"I don't want to leave you Kagome!"

"You have to Kuroki, it's the only way to get help!" Kagome had to yell to heard of the storm and rushing water. "Just be brave, I know you are! Now get ready."

They counted _1.….2.…..3.….._

Then Kagome was alone, being hurled down the raging Sengoku Jidai river while the storm continued to rage aground her, with only a wide long part of a tree to help her stay afloat.

'_Tired, so very, very tired.'_

She was cold, more cold that she remembered having been

And tired. That was the worst of all. She longed to sleep, but with the risk of hypothermia so high, she didn't dare even think about it. _'but I'm tired, so very, very tired.'_

"

Thoughts came to her randomly, from no where near making sense in order or reason until she remembered Ayame.

"_my pups…I don't think they can't take this cold water…"_

'_Tired, so very, very tired.'_

'_What happened to Ayame and Rin?'_

'_Tired, so very, very tired.'_

Kagome opened her eyes, straining to see where she was in hopes that she might be able to kick her way to a vine or something to hold onto. Anything to get out of this horrible fast current. She realized that the water seemed to suddenly just end, as if it was the end of the world or something. Then she realized what it was.

A water fall.

A treacherous rock strewn water fall.

'_Tired, so very, very tired. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be…maybe this is suppose to be my…end…finis' _

The last thing she saw was a flash of lightning illuminating how far down she had to fall.

Kagome closed her eyes and didn't open them again. She allowed her mind to lose itself in randomness.

'_If I die, who will bring Shippo Pocky? Who will bring Sesshomaru chocolate?'_

'_I think….I am pretty sure…I'm going to die…'_

'_I'll miss them, I'll miss InuYasha the most…but he will be okay. He knows its okay now. It's okay to love again after you've lost someone'_

'_Kikyo…will I see you there when I come?'_

Kagome closed her eyes

"_I never thought I would die at 18. So much I haven't done."_

'_I guess that's okay. I…gosh…So tired.'_

'_If I sleep, I won't feel the rocks…'_

"_I love you InuYasha…."_

Kagome's world went black.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 52 Preview 

InuYasha and the others search for the lost

In the aftermath of the flood.

More heartache for InuYasha and Kagome awaits, and the worst is yet to come.

Sesshomaru meets the enigmatic young yokai who rescued a family member.

* * *

-

* * *

My darling readers, 

I have truly been over come by the outpouring of support from

you guys. I couldn't keep up with the review alerts I kept getting on Wednesday it was truly one of the most amazing outpourings of kindness and good will that I have ever seen, it definitely is the most amazing I have ever experienced.

I've give a lot of thought into my reaction to the flame and have posted my thoughts at Mitsukai's café. The link is on my FF profile page if anyone would like to check it out. The support you guys gave me during this little meltdown of mine ….well shit, the words just don't exist to say how much it, and you, mean to me.

Of course, there always has to be one doesn't there. The only reason I am responding to this is because the person was a real chicken shit who signed in anonymous with no e-mail, and I can't NOT respond to this 'review'

_**Reviewed By:** _**natthecat **_ **On:** March 15, 2007 17:32 CDT_

_This much drama because someone missunderstood your work? _

_You're a great author, but if you can't take an honest misunderstanding with stride then you shouldn't be posting on public sites like this. I hope you calm down and continue writing, because your stories are great. But honestly look at the fact that sites like mediaminer and fanfiction net open you up to that. Either find a more private place to post (your own website for example), don't accept / read reviews, or grow a thicker skin. Not everyone is going to love you. Not everyone is going to agree with you. That's life. This person wasn't even mean, they just misunderstood a factor in your story. I'm sorry if you're upset, but it's part of the gig. Generous praise from people who appreciate you, minimal grumbling and growling from people who are either jealous or just unhappy, and the occasional misunderstanding. We'll all miss your stories, hopefully you come back when you've calmed down._

Well, first let me say, I really wish you had the guts and proper respect to leave an e-mail or sign in so I didn't have to do this at the tail end of a chapter. Even the flamer , who BTW, has e-mailed twice and graciously apologized, had the guts to be signed in, which is more than can be said for you. Nothing like coming in, kicking someone and then running away huh?

How much more rude can you get? Was it really necessary to talk down to me with that condescending bullshit word "drama"

My work was NOT misunderstood. Misunderstood is thinking I meant zig when I meant zag. This person admitted to me that she saw the word abortion, got, upset, made assumptions and went no further. **You my friend, have NO right to tell me what to feel and how to handle my feelings. You have no right to tell me where to post my stories**. **If you have a problem with the way I manage my writing at these sights use that little red box with the big X in it up in the right hand corner of your browser. **

In this case it wasn't as much WHAT was said as it was the accusation that I would write a story with a character having an abortion. We all have had experiences in life that alter the way we look at things, sometimes they make us react strongly to topics. Abortion is something I react strongly to. I am EXTREMELY Pro Life, and to me that felt like an attack on my entire belief system and things that I hold precious. I value NOTHING more than life.

And THAT is what upset me more than anything else.

I would request in the future that you think before you spew out criticism and remember that sometimes there is more going on than what is visible on the page. Until then, these are MY works and MY feelings and I will react however I will.

In the future, at least have the guts to sign in so the rest of my readers don't have to hear the rest of your "Drama"

--------

Note to Lil Aki

Your apology is accepted of course. We all make mistakes and have things we feel passionately about, and I have been a little quick with the review button, myself. We just really need to learn to calm down and read further before we jump to conclusions and remember that these are more than just words on a computer screen, there are real people with real feelings.

-----

To all you peeps who offered me cookies…Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot for inciting a hellish craving for chocolate chunk cookies!

_---**Specail Thanks ---**_

_**and **_

_**puppy love**_

_**To**_

_Fanfiction Net_

_InuGoddess_

_Chase65 _

_badgerwolf _

_Surfbratt- _

_Ryunosuke-sama _

_XxlennexX _

_Hp 3 _

_Iota Vixen_

_Sakurascorpion19_

_Lady Saoirse of the Isle_

_Invader Puppet_

_Peridot101 _

_Yasha147_

_KawaiiNatsuki_

_frani1375_

_Kagome717_

_luvofanhanyouandmiko_

_Qui_

_AJPhelps _

_Robin _

_kittenclaws_

_haydenlover19_

_Romantical Inu-Lover_

_Media Miner_

_Inujin_

_badgirl093 _

_beenthere_

_Poker Alice_

_HerasPalace_

_Inuyashaluvskagomeforever _

_sunrisegoodbyes_

_angelevie_

_SeitekiTenshi_

_entropy9 _


	52. Kagome's Heroes

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Prologue

* * *

InuYasha sat slumped with his socken feet resting on the hospital window frame watching through the predawn haze as the first snowflakes of the season softly brushed against the glass then flew on to complete their journey to the ground. Behind him machines beeped and trilled and made strange noises that had nearly overwhelmed his senses three weeks ago when his bedside vigil had first begun, now he barely noticed them. 

'_I'm sorry InuYasha, we've done everything we can medically, now all we can do is wait.'_

It had been three weeks, three weeks of waiting, not knowing if Kagome would ever wake, and if…no, WHEN she did wake how she would handle it when he had to tell her that…

He shook his head, unwilling to go there. Right now he needed to think about Kagome. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. A part of him was slowly dying while another part was becoming more and more enraged. Hadn't he fucking lost enough in life already? Hadn't he already lost his father before he was even able to lay eye's on him? Hadn't he lost his mother before he had been old enough to protect her? Hadn't losing Kikyo, or he and Kagome losing their first pup been enough? Wasn't losing….

NO! He wasn't going to think about that, if he did he would lose it again, and he needed to stay strong. Kagome was going to need him when she woke.

He stood and turned the chair around to face the bed once again, placing it near her head he sat down once again. He lay his head next to hers on the pillow and slid his arm over her so he could hold her.

"Kagome…Damn it Kagome, wake up."

He closed his eyes, thanking Kami that she was still alive at all. She had come so close to the edge of that waterfall, she would have gone over, been completely lost impaled on the sharp jagged rocks if it hadn't been for Kuroki and Shippo...they were her little heroes…

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

The Search 

Chapter Fifty-Two

Kagome's Heroes

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Three Weeks Earlier

* * *

Thoughts came to her randomly, from no where near making sense in order or reason until she remembered Ayame. 

"_my pups…I don't think they can't take this cold water…"_

'_Tired, so very, very tired.'_

'_What happened to Ayame and Rin?'_

'_Tired, so very, very tired.'_

Kagome opened her eyes, straining to see where she was in hopes that she might be able to kick her way to a vine or something to hold onto. Anything to get out of this horrible fast current. She realized that the water seemed to suddenly just end, as if it was the end of the world or something. Then she realized what it was.

A water fall.

A treacherous rock strewn water fall.

'_Tired, so very, very tired. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be…maybe this is suppose to be my…end…finis' _

The last thing she saw was a flash of lightning illuminating how far down she had to fall.

Kagome closed her eyes and didn't open them again. She allowed her mind to lose itself in randomness.

'_If I die, who will bring Shippo Pocky? Who will bring Sesshomaru chocolate?'_

'_I think….I am pretty sure…I'm going to die…'_

'_I'll miss them, I'll miss InuYasha the most…but he will be okay. He knows its okay now. It's okay to love again after you've lost someone'_

'_Kikyo…will I see you there when I come?'_

Kagome closed her eyes

"_I never thought I would die at 18. So much I haven't done."_

'_I guess that's okay. I…gosh…So tired.'_

'_If I sleep, I won't feel the rocks…'_

"_I love you InuYasha…."_

Kagome's world went black.

* * *

-

* * *

Shippo clung tightly to InuYasha's back, desperate to hang on in the heavy wind and rains. The efforts to hold back the water had failed, even the last ditch effort at blowing a valley going the other direction with the Kaze no Kizu had only served to slow it by some small bit. 

InuYasha and Sesshomaru had stayed behind in the village to make sure that everyone got out and to higher ground, once Shippo was safely deposited with one of the others InuYasha would locate Kagome and get her through the well. Hopefully it wasn't flooded, kami what a mess that would be if it was. Sesshomaru was getting itchy to make sure that Rin, who was with Ayame and Kagome, was okay as well.

"You doing okay back there runt?" He yelled back to Shippo. He had encouraged the kitsune to leave with Sesshomaru but Shippo had refused, insisting he stay with InuYasha and Miroku. He had secretly worried they wouldn't be able to get out, he knew with his bubble he would be able to fly them out if need be.

"I'm fine InuYasha…hey, what is that?" Shippo pointed into the rain at the spherical object floating towards them, desperately fighting the wind and growing weaker.

"It looks like Kuroki's bubble" Miroku remarked, a sudden look of concern flashed in his eyes

InuYasha squinted, lifting his hair out of his eyes for the thousandth or so time in the last hour "That is Kuroki…what the fuck is she…" Kuroki reached the other side of the river bank and her bubble popped, she hurtled towards the ground.

"I'll get her InuYasha!" Shippo quickly inflated into his own bubble form, racing against the wind he made it to Kuroki just before she hit the ground and swooped down and grabbed her from the air.

"Got ya!" he smiled, his smile faded though when he caught Kuroki's scent through the wind. Something was really wrong with her, she was weak and tired sure, but there was more…

Blood rolled down between Shippo's eyes.

"Oh…Kami…oh...Kuroki…no…"

Shippo felt fear grip his heart as he reached the other side of the bank where InuYasha stood. The blood had been nearly washed off by the rain.

"InuYasha…she…"

InuYasha picked the little kitsune girl up gently and cradled her in his arms as he slowly knelt down in the mud. Shippo popped down to his normal form and stood by her other side and picked up her hand. Her small belly was torn open.

"InuYasha" Miroku looked at InuYasha, his eyes sadly answering questions that neither InuYasha or Shippo had, nor wanted, to ask.

"Kuroki…wh…what happened?" InuYasha brushed her hair back out of her eyes.

Her breathing was shallow and weak, but she tried to remain tough, like her hero. "I fell on a rock…the baka wind… knocked me …right …out of t t t he fuck…ing sky. But I had to ggg get to yyyou…I mmade it." she smiled

"Gi gi gii…rls sssssshhouldn't ssswear, Ku,ku Kuroki."

Shippo blubbered

"Wh wh at are yo ou gonna do 'bout it, shit ppo?"

She smiled over at him, a sweet gentle smile that Shippo had never seen before.

"Kuroki…." Shippo shook his head

Kuroki turned to InuYasha "Kagome,…the river swept through aaaand took hhher, you hhave to help her."

"Kagome?!" InuYasha's eyes opened in alarm "do you know how far?"

"Nnn..o. There were a lot of rrrocks. Go, please, don't worry 'bout mme."

"I'll be back soon with Kagome okay?"

Kuroki nodded and InuYasha kissed her forehead then handed her to Miroku. Shippo jumped up on his shoulder.

"Stay here Shippo."

"No!"

"Shippo…its to dangerous out here" he began to walk down river

"But InuYasha, I can turn into a bubble and fly ahead, I can maybe…."

"Shippo, I said …"

Shippo jumped up in the air and popped into his bubble form.

"I'm going InuYasha and you can't stop me! I love Kagome too damn it!" He flew off, leaving InuYasha behind on the ground struggling with the water.

"Little baka! Go ahead and get yourself killed then."

InuYasha shook his head as he watched the fading pink bubble

while feeling of undeniable pride swept over him, warring with the fear in his heart.

* * *

-

* * *

Shippo glanced behind him to see how much distance he had put between himself and the growling hanyou. 

"Keh! I win this time InuYa-Baka."

He glared back down into the river below to continue his watch.

"Kagome's in trouble and if I can help her nobodies gonna stop me, not even you."

Shippo's heart was troubled, he could still smell the blood, even though it had washed away.

'_Oh Kuroki' _

The kit girl drove him nuts, she was always sticking her nose in where it didn't belong and teasing him about liking Rin. She was constantly breaking into his candy stash and she called him shit-po

But…

"_I fell…the baka wind… knocked me …right …out of t t t he fuck…ing sky."_

"_Gi gi gii…rls sssssshhouldddn't ttttttalk llllike ttthat, Ku,ku Kuroki."_

_Shippo blubbered_

"_Wh wh at are yo ou gonna do 'bout it, shit-po?"_

_She smiled over at him, a completely genuine and sweet gentle smile that Shippo had never seen before._

"_Kuroki…." Shippo shook his head. _

His eyes caught on something blue rising out of the water at the very edge of the water fall.

"Kagome!"

Shippo dropped down out of the sky and landed on the rock that was barely holding the piece of wood that she clung to.

'I have to find some way to push her back, otherwise she'll go over!"

He reached down for the piece of wood that she lay partially over and pulled it tighter against the rock, that helped but it wasn't nearly enough.

Shippo knew that InuYasha couldn't be more than a minute or two behind him, he didn't have to hold her for long. He reached out again, manipulating Kagome's position then grasped onto the waistband of her skirt. He almost lost her as the log she lay over split in two and moved from underneath her, Kagome began to fall into the water while the current tried to force her down the waterfall.

"_No! Kagome! ...InuYaBaka! Where are you?!"_

Shippo's mind screamed. He took a deep breath, pulled and got a firm grip with both hands on Kagome's skirt. He pulled her up against the rock then slowly and meticulously he worked to move her until she was halfway laying on the rock, her upper body out of the water while her lower half remained.

Shippo grasped her hands firmly, sitting back to apply counter pressure so she wouldn't slide back into the water. Now all that he could do was wait for InuYasha.

He felt like he sat for hours on that rock, his wet clothes no protection from the cold wind rushing over him. His fingers had began to feel numb when he spotted his hero in red fire rat coming towards him.

"IIIIINnnnuu yyyyyyasssssshaaaaa" His teeth chattered in the cold wet air.

Shippo felt himself and Kagome scooped into strong arms. Shippo relaxed and lay on Kagome's chest, his small arms wrapped around her neck. In one leap they landed on the riverbank and InuYasha swept off his hoari to cover them.

"Are you okay Shippo?" InuYasha asked softly. Shippo just nodded and cuddled closer to Kagome.

"Thank you Shippo" InuYasha smiled down at him." You probably saved her life."

Shippo shook his head. "I didn't want her to fall on the sharp rocks like Kuro…" he turned his head away but InuYasha was still able to pick up the scent of his tears.

* * *

-

* * *

Three Weeks Later

* * *

A gentle pressure on his shoulder woke InuYasha from his brief nap. He still sat where had drifted off with his head next to Kagome's on her pillow. The exhaustion of three weeks straight watching over her diligently was catching up with him. 

"Good Morning InuYasha" Dr. Hoshiyou stood next to him, Kagome's considerable chart in her hand.

"Eh" he grunted in reply.

He rubbed his eyes then scratched behind his ears, grateful they were at a yokai hospital and he didn't have to worry about hiding his appearance. Dr. Toyoki had in fact lined him up with a concealment chip that was injected just under the skin that hid his identity and masked his obviously "different" traits like his silver hair from anyone who didn't already know what he was. It would protect him here, but not work in the past because it worked on satellite waves.

"How's Kagome this morning?" She asked as she flipped open the chart as she cranked up the bedside table.

"Still fucking sleeping."

"Well, there is good news, Dr. Toyoki's notes say that her other problems have stabilized. She can come off of most of the monitors. Her EKGS and cat scans all look good. I think her body is just taking it's time to heal itself."

He nodded.

Dr. Hoshiyou began checking Kagome's vitals, then she looked up at InuYasha sternly. "You need to be eating and get some sleep InuYasha. You can't survive on coffee, potato chips and a twenty minute cat nap here and there. You look horrible."

"Keh"

"Keh yourself hanyou."

She shot him a grin to assure him she was teasing Over the months Dr. Hoshiyou had filled in for Dr. Toyoki often and Kagome and InuYasha had come to like and trust her as much as Dr. Toyoki. Since the flood, InuYasha crossed a line of sorts with the yokai doctors into friendship as well. That of course brought all the privileges of friendship, the shoulder to cry on, cussing in the others presence, and insulting one another to name a few.

"InuYasha, Kagome is going to have a lot to deal with when she wakes up, and she is going to need you to be there for her."

"I will be."

"Not if you're so exhausted your ready to crash and burn."

"Go home and get some sleep InuYasha."

"I'm not leaving, not without Kagome." he picked up Kagome's hand and kissed her fingers.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit hanyou."

"Potty mouth"

"Keh" She shook her head as she flipped Kagome's chart closed.

"That's my word. Healer."

'_You're going to make me resort to underhanded tactics to get your cooperation aren't you InuYasha?' _

Dr. Hoshiyou shook her head as she jerked the door open and left the room to make a phone call.

* * *

-

* * *

Dr. Hoshiyou's words still rang in his ears. 

"_InuYasha, Kagome is going to have a lot to deal with when she wakes up, and she is going to need you to be there for her."_

A lot to deal with? Wasn't that a little bit of an understatement?

By the time they had gotten back to Miroku Kuroki was gone. Miroku had cradled her tiny lifeless body in his arms while he cried.

"_She was so small, but she was always so brave wasn't she?" He said when InuYasha and Shippo approached._

"_She wanted you to tell Kagome, she's sorry she won't be here to fill her arms anymore."_

Empty Arms. His Empty Arms, Kagome's Empty Arms... Fuck. They were learn too damn fucking much about them. How much more of this was Kagome going to be able to take?

InuYasha let his head drop back to stare at the ceiling.

How the fuck was he going to tell her? Tell her that...

Dr. Hoshiyou came back into the room with a cup of coffee for him, interupting his thoughts.

"What's this ? Being nice?" He growled "On purpose?"

"Nicer than you know." she smirked a little, watching him carefully while he downed the entire cup in a swallow and silently thanked kami that the hospital coffee was just over warm. InuYasha yawned widely.

"Don't you have patients to kill or something healer?"

"InuYasha?"

"What?"

"What I have just done, I did for your own good, and because Kagome is going to need you when she wakes."

"What the fuck are you ta..lk..ing…" InuYasha began snoring lightly as Dr. Hoshiyou went to the door and waved in a small group of people.

"I'm sorry I had to call you, but he refused to listen to reason and he is going to make himself sick. Kagome…"

"It's okay Aim, we wanted to be here three weeks ago." Dr. Hoshiyou nodded as she left the room and the door swung shut behind her.

"He's going to be mad as hell when he wakes up. You know this correct?"

"When isn't InuYasha mad as hell at someone?"

"I don't know"

"He'll be fine, we will have him back in plenty of time before Kagome wakes up tomorrow morning."

"You're lucky he left Tessiaga at the shrine."

They lifted InuYasha and settled him in the wheelchair.

"Yeah yeah. I wish you could be here when he wakes ."

"I know, too much of a risk though. Can't be chancing history or anything."

"Kagome's mother is on her way right? I hate the idea of her being here all alone."

"Yes, I had to tell her everything some time ago, but she is a very nice woman and she can keep a secret."

"Well, it wont be secret anymore. Once he wakes up everyone for miles is going to know when he starts yelling."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 53 Preview 

Who are these people

and what are they doing with

InuYasha?

Will any of them survive

after InuYasha wakes and realizes

what was done for his own good?

What does InuYasha have to tell Kagome?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	53. Family Reunion

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi but the Sesshomaru who lurks in my dreams is MINE…ALL MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

The Search 

Chapter Fifty-Three

Family Reunion

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha swam up from the heaviest layers of sleep recognizing the scent of his mate that lingered on the pillow he clutched to his chest. 

"Kagome…" He murmured her name softly into the pillow as he smashed the pillow tighter against him, covering his face and nose and breathing deeply to pull as much as her into his lungs as possible.

This was the Kagome he knew, the one he missed so desperately. The Kagome that carried his scent and the scent of the pups that had created a scent of their very own by combining the best features of each parent. Kagome's fresh sweetness, the way she smelled of fresh crisp winter air.

They carried parts of InuYasha's scent too, the mischievous forest scent that would one day shift from innocent mischief to untamed and dangerous when they matured. Half InuYasha, half Kagome, the two influencing aura's would compete inside each child, The result would be stunning…if…if there was…

The sobering if thought brought InuYasha up through the remaining layers of sleep abruptly, in the next instant he realized where he was and remembered that he wasn't even suppose to be there.

Dr. Hoshiyou…Aim…she,…she…. No way, wouldn't that be unethical? But then again, hadn't she mentioned off the cuff that her mother in law had influence within the hospital board and that her father in law was some fucking big wig surgeon? She…she…

_She put something in my coffee! _

_That FUCKING BITCH!!_

'_She's lucky she's a woman or I'd shove Tessiaga so far up her ass that…'_

"Oh, good, you're awake. Did you sleep well InuYasha?"

InuYasha sat up and whipped around on the bed to find himself face to face with a strange man with a lean muscular build much like his own. His dark auburn hair reached his elbows in soft waves, gentle emerald eyes sparkled with mischievous glee. Then he smiled revealing dimples and fangs giving away the fact that it wasn't a man at all, but a yokai. A kitsune yokai to be more specific.

"You're fucking not…" he shook his head, blinking his eyes. Then lifted his hand and slapped himself twice, hard, across the cheek, sending the kitsune into gales of laughter.

He walked over to sit on the end of the bed. "Yeah InuYaBaka, it's really me."

"Fuck" InuYasha slapped himself again and blinked

The side door opened, and InuYasha jumped.

"If you need someone to slap you around Baka you could have waited for me."

InuYasha was rendered speechless as Sesshomaru walked to the kitchen and opened the mini refrigerator. He pulled out three bottles of water and a Hershey's from the freezer. He turned around, shaking his head.

"Kagome is a miko and yet she insists on defiling the pure flavor with those damnable kami forsaken almonds."

"Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on before I start ramming Tessiaga up some asses, starting with that Hoshiyou bitch for…"

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back a small grin.

"InuYasha" Shippo gave InuYasha a menacing glare "I would very strongly suggest you not speak of Aim in that manner ever again."

InuYasha shot him a defiant look "Keh…"

"Baka…Do not make me rip your fucking head off."

InuYasha blinked and looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grinned "Youngest, baby of the family."

Shippo cracked his knuckles in a manner oddly familiar "Aim has four older brothers. Need I say more?"

"Keh, I ain't fucking stupid."

"Debatable." Sesshomaru settled for a final dig before going on. "But also not the point. What was done was done out of concern for you and for Kagome, if you would be quiet long enough to think you would realize that you were in a wonderful position to put yourself in a hospital bed while having a nervous breakdown."

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's what happens when you go for three weeks with almost no sleep, living on junk food and caffeine and being too much of a baka to consider that your mate is going to need you to be strong and support her when she wakes." Shippo still hadn't relaxed his glare on InuYasha and it was starting to make him squirm. Besides, they did kind of have a point.

"Okay, okay…I'm fucking sorry already. Knock off the evil eye would you?" He jumped off the bed and gathered clean clothes and towels then went into the bathroom to shower.

What the fuck. Wasn't it enough that he had to deal with all this bullshit in the past, now he had to take their shit in the future?

He sighed and reached for his shampoo, then changed his mind and grabbed Kagome's instead, hoping the soft wildflower scent would relax him.

They kept stressing how much Kagome was going to need him, he knew that, just the news about Kuroki was going to be bad enough without telling her the other stuff.

'Kuroki…damn it. Why?'

As much as he tried not to, he couldn't stop himself from seeing her pale face the day she had died.

-Flashback-

"_I'll get her InuYasha!" Shippo quickly inflated into his own bubble form, racing against the wind he made it to Kuroki just before she hit the ground, swooped down and grabbed her from the air._

"_Got ya!" he smiled, his smile faded though when he caught Kuroki's scent through the wind. Something was really wrong with her, she was weak and tired sure, but there was more…_

_Blood rolled down between Shippo's eyes._

"_Oh…oh Kami…Kuroki…no…"_

_Shippo felt fear grip his heart as he reached the other side of the bank where InuYasha stood. The blood had been washed off by the rain._

"_InuYasha…she…"_

_InuYasha picked the little kitsune girl up gently and cradled her in his arms as he slowly knelt down in the mud. Shippo popped down to his normal form and stood by her other side and picked up her hand. Her small belly was torn open._

"_InuYasha" Miroku looked at InuYasha, his eyes sadly answering questions that neither InuYasha or Shippo had, nor wanted, to ask._

"_Kuroki…wh…what happened?" InuYasha brushed her hair back out of her eyes._

_Her breathing was shallow and weak, but she tried to remain tough, like her hero. "I fell on a rock…the baka wind… knocked me …right …out of t t t he fuck…ing sky. But I had to ggg get to yyyou…I mmade it." she smiled_

"_Gi gi gii…rls sssssshhouldn't ssswear, Ku,ku Kuroki."_

_Shippo blubbered_

"_Wh wh at are yo ou gonna do 'bout it, shit po?"_

_She smiled over at him, a sweet gentle smile that Shippo had never seen before._

"_Kuroki…." Shippo shook his head……….._

-End flashback-

"_She was so small, but she was always so brave wasn't she?" He said when InuYasha and Shippo approached._

"_She asked me to have you tell Kagome, she's sorry she can't fill her arms anymore."_

Miroku's words came back to him, spoken moments before Shippo screamed, realizing that Kagome had stopped breathing, her heart beat was barely there.

He had taken off, flying over the trees, faster than he had ever gone. Within fifteen minutes he had run through the emergency doors of the yokai hospital that was attached to the clinic.

-Flashback-

"_Help! Someone, please…she's not breathing." he was crying, sopping wet from the Sengoku rain in the modern day bright sunshine._

_A nurse ran forward calling for a gurney._

"_Sir, what happened to her?"_

"_She fell, …into the river I mean, and she got swept down by the current, I think she hit some rocks, on her head."_

_Two men came towards him with a gurney and helped him lay her on the gurney then rushed her into a trauma room._

"_Sir…sir…" A nurse with a clip board stood in front of him, keeping him in the back corner of the room. He watched helplessly while her clothes were cut off and she was hooked to machine after machine. Then InuYasha saw the young doctor with a needle, ready to put it into her arm and he remembered that Dr. Toyoki had warned them to be careful about taking medicines and how some medicines could hurt the pups. But he had said that doctors and stuff should always ask first. He panicked and shoved the nurse out of his way._

"_Stop! Wait! She…she's pregnant" InuYasha looked down in horror and he realized he was too late, the syringe was now empty._

"_SHIT! Get OB in here now!" The doctor yelled and a nurse had run to the phone "I want a fetal monitor on her fucking YESTERDAY. Why the FUCK are you giving these kinds of drugs without acomplete history Ton? Kami Damn it."_

_"I didn't have time..."_

_"My ass! Her mate is standing right fucking there " it had been whispered in a hiss but heard just the same.  
_

_The nurse took his arm and tried to drag him out of the room but he stood firm, refusing to move from where he stood. "What did he do to my mate?" he asked the nurse, she took his arm and became more insistant._

_"Sir, you really need to let them work, they are trying to help her." _

_He shook her off and moved closer to the gurney.  
_

"_What did you do to her?" InuYasha asked the doctor who had given Kagome the medicine. _

_"Someone call security and get this baka out of here now!" He rolled his eyes and dismissed InuYasha with a shake of his head and a small wink at the nurse. InuYasha grabbed him by the throat and dragged him up against the brick wall of the trauma room._

"_TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID TO MY MATE AND PUPS OR I WILL GUT YOU HERE AND NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

"_Sir" the older doctor looked up at him from the other side of the gurney, speaking to him in a soft calming tone. "I'm Dr. Fung, your mate…"_

"_Kagome" a nurse supplied_

"_Kagome, Thank you, Tia. Kagome is stable and breathing on her own now. I must ask you to drop the insensitive baka of an intern and I will tell you whatever you wish to know."_

"_I don't want him touching her anymore, ever."_

"_I assure you…uh…whats your name?"_

"_InuYasha."_

"_I assure you InuYasha, it will be a while before Dr. Ton will be touching any patients, if ever."_

_InuYasha let go of Dr. Ton's neck, allowing him to fall on his ass on the floor._

_Dr. Fung arranged for a nurse to call Kagome's family, then she got some light green scrubs for InuYasha to change into since his clothes were sopping wet. When Dr. Fung came into the small private waiting room, it was with Dr. Toyoki and Dr. Hoshiyou._

_Because of the intern's failure to ask if Kagome was pregnant she had been given a drug with a high risk of side effects for women who were pregnant._

_Kagome was in labor._

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha stood up straight and stretched on his toes, reaching for the ceiling, then jerked his back sharply, first right, then left. Sighing with the satisfying cracking sound in his back. 

Every single night he had sat by her bed was an exercise of pain and patience. In the beginning he had wanted to be laying next to her, holding her in his arms as he should have been, loving the sound of her laughing while he lay with his head in her barely there lap and watching for hours while their pups fought for territory inside the cramped space.

He hadn't been able to look beyond her pale face since that first night and he missed the rest of her, but the alternative, to look, to see the reminder and know that he still had to tell her. Her doctors had offered to tell her, but he was her mate, the pups father. She should hear it from him. He had to tell her about Kuroki too. Kami, kami damn it all to hell. Kagome was going to be crushed over losing Kuroki.

InuYasha smiled a little, remembering the bright cute little smile and pig tails. Kami, it was hard to remember that he had once been so angry with her he could have throttled her.

-Flashback-

"_InuYasha! InuYasha!" Kuroki ran up to him and snatched onto his hakema leg, pulling desperately._

"_What?"_

"_I have to tell you something!"_

"_I'm in a hurry Kuroki…"_

"_No! You can't go…you cant let them kill Kagome! It was me! I was playing a joke, I made everything up, I saw Kagome by the backdoor and I made up that you said she smelled funny and that she said she wanted someone to talk to and I pretended to be her coming out of the well the other night and kissed Lord Sesshomaru and I ….I….It's all my fault."_

"_I know." InuYasha looked at Kuroki sadly_

"_eh…huh?"_

"_We figured it out a couple days ago Kuroki" Kagome was standing against the side of the hut._

"_Oh."_

"_When the YOUNG miko comes through the well there is light, there was none the night you put on your performance for this Sesshomaru."_

"_Kagome also doesn't smell like Kitsune and crayons, but Sesshomaru told me the bushes did just before he sent Kagome home to freshen up the other night." InuYasha refused to look at her._

"_Could I speak with Kuroki alone please?" Kagome asked_

"_Of course" Sesshomaru nodded "I understand the young miko returned with more chocolate this morning old miko, shall we pillage her back pack?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes._

"_So we shall." Kaede smiled "With Almonds of course"_

_Kagome sat and sat with her legs to the side and put her hands out for Kuroki to come to her. Kuroki hesitated, and then went onto her lap, surprised when Kagome gave her a big hug, the kind she gave Shippo that made him squeal._

"_I'm sorry Kuroki." Kagome started._

"_Oi, what are you sorry for?" Kuroki asked, playing with Kagome's hair. She liked Kagome's hair, it was really soft and pretty, and smelled nice too._

"_I'm sorry because I think I haven't been as welcoming to you as I could have been. Maybe you thought a little that I like Shippo more than you and play favorites."_

"_You've known Shippo more, you should love him more."_

"_Nope…" Kagome shook her head "I've just loved him longer. I've got a lot of love in my heart and I have plenty for a little kit like you too."_

"_I know a secret; want to know what secret I know Kuroki?"_

"_What?"_

"_You have a crush on InuYasha."_

_Kuroki blushed _

_Kagome giggled a little "It's okay, before I loved InuYasha; I had a crush on him too. But when we love people, we don't do things to hurt them. Have you thought about how much it would have hurt InuYasha if he had thought what you did was true?"_

_Kuroki shook her head. When she looked up she had tears on her face._

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know that you let a snake bite off your neck so InuYasha would love you!"_

"_What?" Kagome smiled_

"_Shippo told me that a snake bit off your neck and you let it cause it made InuYasha love you…wait…that's not what he said." She sighed "Shit, now I'm fucked up."_

"_Excuse me?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow._

"_Sorry. I mean Shit, now I'm confused."_

_Kagome laughed._

"_I do remember something Shippo told me."_

"_What's that?"_

"_That InuYasha use to be really unhappy until you came and made him happy again"_

_Kagome smiled, her little Shippo was certainly growing up._

"_I'm sorry Kagome. I promise I won't ever do anything like that again." Kuroki hugged Kagome, then backed up and kissed her cheek._

"_I forgive you. But he's gonna be tougher." Kagome pointed to where InuYasha sat against the side of the hut._

_Kuroki slid off Kagome's lap and scampered over to him._

"_InuYasha?"_

_He glanced at her._

"_I came to say I'm sorry."_

_He nodded_

"_Are you going to be mad at me a long time?"_

"_Probably."_

"_Kagome isn't mad at me anymore. How come you can't be not mad at me?"_

"_You tried to do something really bad to someone that I love with all my heart. You hurt her, and when things hurt her, they hurt me."_

"_I understand."_

_-End Flashback-_

_InuYasha smiled, thinking about how close Kagome and Kuroki had begun to get that night. Kuroki, the child had been a beautiful enigma. She would drive Shippo and Rin crazy one minute, and the next….._

_-Flashback-_

_Kagome had felt a tiny hand rubbing her back in small circles attempting to sooth her. She looked up to find Kuroki standing next to her._

"_Shippo told me what happened and that you're really sad about it. I was sad too, when Mama and Papa went away."_

_Kagome sat back against Goshinboku and patted her lap, inviting Kuroki to sit in her lap._

"_How long ago was that?" Kagome asked softly_

"_Only a little bit before Sango came. It's nice sitting in your lap Kagome. You smell pretty. It…"_

"_What?"_

"_Well, it kind of reminds me of when I use to sit in my mama's lap."_

"_That was a nice thing to say Kuroki, thank you. And you can sit in my lap anytime."_

"_Thank you. I know I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."_

_Kagome laughed "What makes you say that?"_

"_I was mean to you and InuYasha that time for one thing."_

"_There was that, but I forgave you, right?"_

"_Yeah, you did. But InuYasha's a hardass, he's gonna hate me forever. Especially now that I yelled at him and threatened to tell on him and Lord Sesshomaru for spanking monkeys."_

_Kagome stifled a laugh "I'll tell you secret about InuYasha."_

"_I don't have a crush on him no more! So that's not the secret!" Kuroki whispered loudly_

"_You don't?"_

"_Nope. You know who I love now?"_

"_Umm. Is it Lord Sesshomaru?"_

"_Ewww Icky, he has bad breath! Besides, he spanks monkeys too."_

"_Well that only leaves Shippo."_

"_Yeah, I love Shippo, because he saved my life even though I am a bitch and a pain in the ass."_

"_You are not."_

"_That's what Shippo said, when I said I was going to tell I saw him kiss Rin on the cheek. Oh! _

_Opps. I didn't mean to say that! I really didn't. Now he's really gonna hate me and so is Rin."_

_Kagome smiled "I won't tell if you won't"_

"_Kagome, can I ask you something sad?"_

"_Sure"_

"_How come it made you sad when you saw InuYasha with Baby Rijinki?"_

"_Because when our pup died something happened that made it so I don't know if I will ever be able to give him a pup of his own."_

"_Did your arms feel empty?"_

"_What do you mean Kuroki?"_

"_After Mama and Papa died and I would see kids hugging their Mama's and Papa's and it made my arms feel empty since I couldn't hug my mama and Papa."_

"_Hmm, I guess it kind of did, yeah."_

"_Probably InuYasha feels the same way I bet huh? And when he held Rijinki it made him feel better for a little bit."_

_Kagome smiled. For someone so tiny, Kuroki was one smart little girl. "I think your right Kuroki."_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_When your arms feel empty, you can hug me if you want."_

"_I can?" Kagome felt choked up, but in a good way. She wondered if Kuroki realized exactly what she was doing for her._

"_Yeah. I like it when you hug me."_

"_Kuroki?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_When your arms feel empty you can hug me too."_

"_Really? You promise?" Kuroki sat up and spun around to look at Kagome._

"_I promise."_

_Kuroki smiled and jumped up, wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and squeezed tight. Kagome hugged her back, just as tight, making the little girl squeak._

"_Jeeze Kagome, don't break my ribs! I'm just a kid, I'm fragile!"_

_Kagome laughed and let Kuroki go_

"_Hey Kuroki"_

_Kuroki turned back "Yeah?"_

"_Shippo use to be a big pain in the ass too. Just ask InuYasha sometime, by the way, my secret? InuYasha's just a big softy."_

_Kuroki laughed_

"_C'ya later Kagome."_

"_Bye Kuroki" Kagome smiled, resting her head against the trunk of Goshinboku._

_Kuroki squealed as she was caught by the tail and lifted into the air._

"_Put me down you bastard!" She screamed "My friend Shippo's gonna kick your...Hi InuYasha."_

_InuYasha looked at Kuroki with his usual grumpy face._

"_Kuroki, thanks for what you did for Kagome. I haven't heard her laugh or seen her smile like that for a long time."_

"_You're welcome InuYasha." She smiled as he set her down on the ground. Kuroki turned ready to run, then looked back over her shoulder._

"_Besides, us girls gotta stick together against all you damn monkey spankers around here!" _

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha smiled sadly and opened the bathroom door. Sesshomaru tossed him another bottle of water from the kitchen and pointed to a plate of food on the coffee table, then grabbed another Hershey's from the freezer. 

"Oi, You better get out of Kagome's chocolate or she's gonna purify your ass." InuYasha sat down on a cushion to attempt to eat the plate of food that had been waiting for him when he came out of the bathroom.

"As if this Sesshomaru is afraid of the Miko"

"Lost your memory huh?"

"We were beginning to wonder if you had flushed yourself and drowned" Shippo teased. He backed off when he saw the worried look on InuYasha's face.

"What if I've been wrong in trusting that fucking Toyoki and the bastard was…" InuYasha looked up to find Sesshomaru glaring at him.

"What?" He thought a minute then it dawned on him. "Oi! Toyoki is your pup?"

Shippo laughed out loud "Sesshomaru's youngest. Damn InuYaBaka, your two for two."

" And this Sesshomaru with thank you not to call him a bastard considering how well he has treated you baka."

InuYasha shook his head "Toyoki ...Sesso Toyoki...Sesshomaru Taiyokai. Shit, I should have fucking known. Your the one who got all those people off my back that ton fucker sicced on me aren't you? They really let you fucking hack into people?"

"Actually, Sesshomaru is the one who got the yokai clinic and hospital organized. A hundred years ago we had to go to places you dont even want to fucking know about."

"It's still scary. You take tensaiga in with you just in case?"

Shippo laughed and nodded.

"Baka, I should think you would show a little gratitude since it was this Sesshomaru who arranged to have the police charges and law suit Ton filed against you dropped."

InuYasha's face turned red and he glared at Sesshomaru with a murderous mix of pain and rage in his eyes. He slid forward to the edge of the cushion, his hands clenched in tight fists.

"I should be grateful? After that mother fucker…after he…You have some fucking nerve, you come and sit in Kagome's home and then tell me I should be grateful? I should fucking rip your throat out."

InuYasha glared over at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha, his face bore a mask of pain heavier than any man should wear in a lifetime, much less within less than a year.

"InuYasha…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean it that way."

"InuYasha...Sesshomaru isnt your enemy." Shippo stood behind InuYasha, his hand on his arm, lightly urging him back.

InuYasha closed his eyes and nodded. relaxing back against the loveseat .

He opened his eyes and looked at Sesshomaru "Shit…I'm fucking sorry Sesshomaru. I just…" InuYasha choked on a wash of tears.

"Beta, I am here to support you and our Omega, I didnt mean to upset you. Shippo is right, I am not your enemy. InuYasha, your anger is justified, but as much as that is true, in this time things are different, you know that, you've spent enough time here already to know I speak the truth. We are bound by human laws and may only resort to the old ways under the most extreme circomstances, and only then when we can be sure our tracks can be covered."

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru and nodded.

Shippo nodded "This baka, Ton, was careless, sloppy and stupid but he didn't mean to hurt her or the pups."

"But he did." InuYasha shook his head.

Sesshomaru was struck again by the pain in InuYasha's eyes and wondered how much more his beta could take before he finally broke. If he had been unsure before, he was now convinced that they had made the right decision by coming forward to lend support to his beta and omega.

"For that he will be punished without mercy by the hospital board. InuYasha, do not doubt that. Besides, he is a puma yokai, everybody hates puma yokai."

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru and grinned a little.

He rested his head on the back of the loveseat and stared at the pictures of himself and Kagome that Sesshomaru had taken just before the Omega ceremony. That morning everything had been easy and simple, twenty four hours later everything had changed. There was a knock at the door and Shippo said it was probably his mate, she was suppose to take them back to the hospital, he excused himself to answer it

"Fuck Sesshomaru...I have to figure out how I am going to tell Kagome all this shit. How that bastard fucked up and gave her that shit she shouldn't have had, about the pups, Kami, how the fuck am I going to tell Kagome that Kuroki died?"

"InuYasha?" Shippo thumped the back of InuYasha's head and he opened his eyes and looked behind him at Shippo. A small beautiful kitsune with very long flowing hair and sparkling eyes stood over him, she reached down and tweaked his ears.

"I think you can scratch that last one." She looked at

InuYasha with something between amusement and a smirk.

"Eh?"

"I think you've met my mate?" Shippo's grin was huge, he was loving this.

"Put that shit-eaten grin away Lord monkey spanker. You too Shit-po."

InuYasha blinked, that sounded way too much like…

"Been a long fucking time InuYasha"

...Kuroki

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 54 Preview

* * *

InuYasha returns to the hospital 

with the others to wait out the final

hours of vigil at Kagome's bedside

until she awakes.

But what does InuYasha have to

tell her?

But before all of that, the sweet

reunion of a 'little girl' and her hero

who thought she was gone forever.

* * *

-

* * *

**( I am not using a program with spell check right now, so please excuse rampant spelling errors)**

Notes: Well, wow! I had no idea so many people liked Kuroki so much! Hehe

As if I could let my little InuYasha She-clone stay dead! I was pretty much expecting a lynching for drawing out the mystery of what had happened to Kagome and InuYasha's pups, truth be told I was divided between three diffrent scenarios and couldnt decide. I am still sort of there, though I have lately been thinking again of closing up the Search and moving on to a sequel that would bump the story ahead a few years, splitting between the modern age and the Sengoku Jidai. I havent decided yet. So, as you've see, I am dragging out the suspense for one more update...NO tossing tomatoes at the writer!

I have opened a forum at Fanfiction DOT net, Mitukai no Suno's InuYasha Visions I hope you will come and visit and join the conversations, and discuss my stories. MY only rule is be nice and no flaming. Flaming sucks.

* * *

-

* * *

------------------------------------------------------Review Focus--------------------------------------------------

* * *

-

* * *

-------------------------------------------------Media------------------Miner---------------------------------------- 

_Poker Alice On: March 16, 2007 MediaMiner Member_

_OH GOD THE ANGST! Falls over and twitches Poor Kagome! Everyone really does try to kill her... I now have chocolate chunk cookie cravings too..._

**Well, I can't be selfish, I'm always more than happy to share a wicked craving with anyone else! LOL And yeah, everyone really does try to kill her. Just wait though...I got something new in development for when I finish "I'LL Remember You" and "InK a Love Story" To quote one of my very favorite disney characters of all time, Mushu from "Mulan", This is gonna be DELICIOUS ! Action, Adventure, Romance,Deception, Thriller, Mystery and Angst ! All wrapped up in one of my sick twisted little plots tentatively called "One Time Too Many" More on that sometime in April.**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_Reviewed By: SeitekiTenshi MediaMiner Member March 16, 2007 _

_Comment/Review:_

_great update, and youre already leaving us with an awful cliffy, you must feel much better . lol really cant wait for the other part of this_

**Hmmm, you make it sound like being evil and calculating is normal, enjoyable and entertaining for me. MUHAHAHAHAHA YOUR RIGHT! LOL**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_entropy9 MediaMiner Member On: March 16, 2007 _

_Comment/Review:_

_that new flamer was rude...but there is a grain of truth...well only the people are gonna be peopel so you shouldn't take it to heart part...meh we all know you are awesome and you have lot's of support, don't let jerks get to you because they are cheating us out of our favorite stories! lol. i was so happy when i saw that you had updated. and i'm glad to hear that the original 'flamer' emailed you. i kknew it was a misunderstanding (i mean stupid on their part, but i knew they weren't just trying to be mean lol) glad you were gracious enough to accept their apology and admit that we all make mistakes...now on to the chapter wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! (just wanted to say thanks for updating first before i began reading an dlet you know we are all here for you)_

**Oh sure there was, and I don't deny that I reacted badly and could have handled the whole thing better than I did. I actually agreed with quite a lot that was said by the second flamer, however, what pissed me off was the way it was presented. Particularly the beginning "All this DRAMA over blah blah blah" I really hate that word and expression because it is condiscending as all hell, as if I am a child who needs to be talked down to because I am having a temper tantrum in the store cause Mommy wont buy me a candy bar. And I really really REALLY hate people thinking they have a right to tell me what I should feel and what to do with my own writing. My whole reason for posting the hiatus notice was because I honestly didnt know how long it was going to be before I could do the story again, and I believe in having respect for my readers and letting them know about delays instead of leaving them hanging forever waiting for updates.**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_Braden (Sorry not signed in) On: March 16, 2007 _

_Comment/Review:_

_Sorry about the lack of got fried by lightning. It makes a really loud bang when it happens too. Oh well the new ones faster. I've completly lost my train of thought so i'm just gonna say Ilove the latest update and that the flamers are nothing more than ignoramuses and deserve as much attention as the bug under my boot._

**Piece of advice for ya ...thunderstorm? UNPLUG! Its much cheaper and easier than buying a new computer and it doesnt go BANG! LOL I am curious though...did it smoke, fizzle, blow off a bunch of sparks and make the room reek like burnt plastic? LOL**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_kytenluvinu MediaMiner Member On: March 19, 2007 _

_Rating(s):_

_Comment/Review:_

_I have been following your story for quite some time, but this is my first time reveiwing. With the death of little Kuroki, I couldn't help but reveiw. Your story is full of exictment, humor and sadness. Please keep up the good and please please PLEASE try to give Inuyasha and Kagome a break, even if it's just a little one. I hope to read more angst, more humor and in the end just when things look like they will never get better give me a reason to wipe away my tears of sadness and replace them with happiness. Wow, I need to get a life, huh? LOL._

**Things are going to start looking up for InuYasha and Kagome before too much longer. Unless I change my mind. LOL Nah, I have some plans to pick on Koga and Ayame, and Sesshomaru maybe Miroku and Sango too.**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**MM Side note: Hey guys, I have a story called Where We First Met: The Other Side of Forty-Eight**

**Will you guys PLEASE check it out and review it for me? I don't have ONE stinking review on it and it is driving me BUGSHIT!!! LOL It is really a sweet little story that I am quite proud of!**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**--------------------------FanFiction -----------Dot-----------Net-----------------------------------------------------**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_The Ravaja of Dejeneration_

_2007-03-19_

_ch 52, replyOh man, she's becoming a guine pig! Did I spelled that right? oh well,_

_BANG BANG!!_

**Um...Did I miss something?**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_InuGoddess715_

_2007-03-19_

_ch 52, replyGood chapter. But I'm so sorry about poor little Kuroki. She turned out to be really sweet, so Kagome is definitely going to be upset that she's gone. But, added to what I'm afraid Inuyasha will have to tell her, it's going to be DEVASTATING. The pups are either in distress, really sick...or gone altogether. I just hoep it isn't the latter. How much more can this poor girl take and still stay sane?! I'll definitely be looking for the update, but I know it's going to be tough_

**I was thinking that I would build up enough background for a sequel to The Search where InuYasha and Kagome are in a mental hospital being treated for mental breakdowns and post traumatic stress disorder. But hey, at least Kagome isn't doing something really silly like say, running around dressed as a dark priestess thinking she's engaged to Naraku and trying to kill InuYasha, while not even knowing she is pregnant with KAMI knows who's baby! Hmmm...Why does that plot sound so familiar? LOL**

* * *

_**-**_

* * *

_Invader Puppet_

_2007-03-18_

_ch 52, replyif the pups have died, i really dont know what im going to do. you wouldnt do that to us, right? would you make us heartbroken? would you make us cry?! please dont do that! if it happens, i wont even say 'awesome' to you in the review!_

_but since i dont know what happened...AWESOME CHAPTER! update soon! cuz, i wanna know what happened!_

**What???? LOL LOL If I wanted to, I could come up with some truly EVIL cliffy's and angst-age. **

**But, I am saving all of that for I n K: A Love Story right now. lol**

* * *

_**-**_

* * *

_haydenlover19_

_2007-03-18_

_ch 52, replyOh no!! I have a feeling that the next chapter is going to make me cry again..._

_: ) update soon!!_

**-shaking magic 8 ball- ask again later**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_Qui_

_2007-03-18_

_ch 52, replyI CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE KUROKI die :_

_that was her name right? haha im sorry. im really bad at remembering japanese names :nthat's really sad. please update soon and dont let kagome lose her 3 PUPS again :_

**Kagome only lost one pup last time, not three! LOL Just Kidding! LOL I know what your saying, but...**

**When I came up with Kuroki I started out with Kuro, but I wanted something cutesy and adorable**

**because she was originally going to be more cute and flirty than she ended up being. Which led me to Korki for some reason, I combined the two. As far as I know, Kuroki doesnt have any particular meaning**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_inuyasha fan_

_2007-03-17_

_ch 51, anon.well it looks like i missed some stuff over the pass few days well my sympethys for what had happend and thank u for picking the story back up i really want to find out what happens in the end i have not read the new chap but i will be tomorow no matter what forgive me for asking but were is shippo (he is one of my fav caracters) well till another day_

_p.s please forgive me spelling i know it sucks_

**Thank you! Your review gave the inspiration to have Shippo save Kagome from going over the waterfall! I know he and his amazing Kitsune Ha-Fu Tessiaga- Kitsune half Tessiaga have been horribly underused, same with Miroku and theMukei Kiba Sa-buru or the Spiritual Fang Sabre. That is mostly because unfortunately I really REEK at writing battle sequences as you can tell by the two crap-ola ones I wrote for this. LOL**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_cookie tirone_

_2007-03-19_

_ch 52, replyHola_

_Here just reviewing and as usual good chapter_

_Take care_

_Cookie Tirone_

_aka Dr. CKT_

**Hmmmmmm, your reviews have been rather sedate and melancholy of late hun...you doing okay?**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**Well, guess that's it for this time! Cya soon and come check out my new Fanfiction DOT net forum!**

**Mitsukai no Suno's InuYasha Visions **

**I think this is the ID number:**

**/f/1142429**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *


	54. Awakenings and Rebirth

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

The Search

Chapter Fifty-Four

Awakening and Rebirth

* * *

-

* * *

"_Been a long fucking time, eh InuYasha?" _

InuYasha felt the pressure on his ears, he heard the voice. It really hadn't changed all that much, it was deeper now and held traces of the ancient knowledge that only the yokai's infinite lifetime could bring. Underneath, it held the same sweet cadence, the gentle teasing sing song that could be cynical one minute, sarcastic the next and then shift into a sweetness so true that even the great InuYokai with the reputation for frigidity had fallen to her charms.

'_Kuroki…'_

But that sweet child he had known had died five hundred years before in the great flood that destroyed the village he protected.

He jerked his ears from her fingers and stood up to look at her.

The woman was beautiful, small…no tiny…her hair was long and thick, and curling in soft waves down her back and arms where it wasn't caught to the back of her head with mother of pearl inlaid combs.

He didn't recognize the woman, but then he didn't recognize her mate either, yet he knew it was Shippo. Shippo's hair may have been darker and longer, left to fall free and wild tossing down his back, his body and face may have changed, but his eyes and scent had not.

Neither had his woman's.

"Fuck…" He muttered, then exclaimed loudly "FUCK!"

With a huge grin InuYasha leapt over the love seat and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and lifting her off the ground, swinging her around, then shaking her back and forth while she laughed, like he had when she was a tiny kit.

"InuYasha…Jeeze, your going to break my ribs!" Kuroki laughed, teasing like she had back in the days.

He laughed loudly, his first real laugh in weeks, then set her on the floor and messed her hair. Stepping back while she righted her hair, laughing at him.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Kami…Kuroki. You died…I thought…You and Shippo saved Kagome and then we lost you!" He pulled her close again and hugged her while he looked at Shippo.

"I had to go so fast, to get Kagome here, how? Sesshomaru?"

Kuroki nodded her head and pulled back, she went to Sesshomaru and plopped into his lap and kissed his cheek loudly. "He came back with Rin and En…" She stopped suddenly, like she had just about let something slip that she wasn't suppose to. "They came back and Rin asked Sesshomaru to save me."

"He never could say no to Rin." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Rin" InuYasha realized sadly, remembering the girl was human. "She…she's…"

"In Paris" Kuroki supplied with a grin.

"She's a live? How is that possible if she didn't mate with Shippo…er…I mean a yokai."

"Who say's she didn't?" Kuroki was enjoying this way too much, and considering the way she suddenly skittered away from Sesshomaru, InuYasha had a feeling why.

"You don't mean…you mated Rin? You fucking pervert! I should slap the shit out of you!" InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Of course not Baka! What do you take this Sesshomaru for? I should kill you for making the suggestion."

"Rin robbed the cradle and mated with Togamaru!" Shippo laughed

"Togamaru?"

"My eldest son." Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a look that said if he made one comment he was dead. "And I might add, they were both adult's when the mating took place, so there was no cradle robbing involved. Furthermore Kuroki, had you left well enough alone…"

Kuroki slapped a hand over Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Chocolate, big bar."

"Mwagweed" Sesshomaru mumbled beneath her hand and she dropped her hand while Shippo laughed softly behind InuYasha.

"What's this?"

Kuroki looked at her watch.

"Look at the time! we better get back to that hospital before Kagome wakes." She smiled.

"Wait a minute…"

Kuroki grabbed InuYasha's hand and began pulling towards the door.

"You want to be there when she wakes up don't you?" Kuroki yanked while Shippo pushed.

InuYasha couldn't argue with that. He quit fighting and picked up his jacket and keys.

Without the slightest ounce of guilt, Sesshomaru took Kagome's last Hershey's from the freezer, then locked the apartment door, closing it behind him.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha looked warily at the cooler filled with colorful flowers. There were many varieties, some that he knew Kagome liked, but he didn't know a hell of a lot about how trade worked in this time. He knew enough from his shopping trips with Kagome that the shopkeeper wasn't going to send him outback to chop a cord of wood, but that was just about it.

He knew nothing whatsoever about the hard yet bendy thing Sesshomaru had given him with what he said was his modern name, Yasha InuTashio, the word Discover, and a bunch of numbers on the front. If he was suppose to discover something with the damn thing why wasn't anyone telling him what the fuck it was?

He didn't want to ask and make himself look like a moron either, but Kuroki had noticed how bland and sterile Kagome's room was and thought it would be nice for them to fill it with some color before she woke. That was why Sesshomaru had given him the weird thing in the first place.

"It's a credit card" Kuroki sided up to him, speaking softly. "You use it like money cept you just sign your name and Fluffy's accountant takes care of the rest."

"What am I suppose to be Discovering?" He whispered into her ear

"What?" she gave him a puzzled look.

He pulled out the card and pointed to the name. Kuroki grinned and laughed softly.

"That's just a corporation name, don't worry about that. They give shit weird names in these times."

"Well, don't I feel just like a fucking baka right about now." he rolled his eyes making Kuroki laugh.

"You are a baka, you should feel like one."

Shippo clipped InuYasha him on the back of the head.

"Knock that shit off runt."

InuYasha's did a double take when he saw what Shippo was holding.

In each hand was a huge balloon bouquet, each bouquet had four mylar get well balloons in various kitten and puppy designs surrounded by three dozen pink, white and purple latex sparkly balloons, at the bottom, they were weighted with huge Hershey's kiss.

Shit, how was he going to top that?

"Runt, Keh, I'm taller than you, and if you want to get technical, I'm older than you too."

"Your still dumber."

"There's a challenge." Sesshomaru joined the others holding a large wrapped package, prettily wrapped in opalescent pink paper and adorned with purple ribbon, under his arm was a huge white stuffed dog that was remarkably familiar to Sesshomaru's true form.

"What's that?" Kuroki pointed to the box

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Atonement for wiping out Kagome's chocolate supply back at the apartment." Shippo snickered.

"Kagome's gonna purify your ass" Kuroki laughed

InuYasha tuned out the bantering going on around him, thinking about what he had to do. Kagome would be waking up soon, and as thankful as he was that he had the pain lifted off of him of having to tell Kagome that Kuroki had died, there was still the matter of the pups that he had to tell her about. He couldn't take the sound of the chatter anymore, he turned away from the cooler and strode away from them, ignoring their calls to him as he swung through the weird walking thing that went around in a circle. He dragged a deep breath of fresh air into his lungs and looked down at the nighttime lights of modern Tokyo.

He still blamed himself, if he hadn't let that nurse keep him in the back of the room he would have seen that jack off with the needle sooner. This was stupid! Stupid! stupid! If he had called out just a few seconds sooner she would never have been in labor for so long. Inside a part of him was still living that night, would probably live it for the rest of his life. It had been a horrifying nightmare. And just for shits and giggles, the fates had decided to make it the moonless night as well.

InuYasha spent the night in a physical and emotional hell.

-Flashback-

InuYasha stared down Dr. Toyoki.

"Labor?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. The drugs she was mistakenly given inadvertently put her into labor."

"She can't … She isn't suppose to have them for four more months."

The silence was deafening.

"They'll die if she…I mean, there's no way they…could live."

Dr. Toyoki shook his head sadly and brushed his silvery gray hair back over his forehead. "I'm afraid not. Even if they were a few weeks older, they would be facing a lifetime of blindness, hearing loss, mental and developmental delays."

"Kagome won't be able to take this." InuYasha put his face in his hands. "She barely came back when we lost our pup the first time, but …"

Dr. Hoshiyou put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "InuYasha, this isn't over yet. The good news is that Kagome is having no problems with the drugs we are using to try to stop her labor, and so far, none of the waters have broken."

"That's right." Dr. Toyoki agreed "As long the water doesn't break that surrounds the pups, we can keep trying to stop her labor. So don't give up just yet okay Un…InuYasha?"

He nodded.

"Were moving her to an OB ICU room soon, for now, she's stable and her contractions are far apart and irregular. You can sit with her if you like."

"I want to see her."

Dr. Toyoki showed him back to the trauma room. He sat down on a stool next to Kagome and picked up her hand.

"Some fucking protector I am huh Kagome? What the fuck was I thinking leaving you and the pups alone. I should have taken you to the well."

It had taken six fucking hours for them to get her moved.

She was hooked up to so many machines and they talked about so many different things InuYasha had no clue what the fuck they meant half the time.

He'd sat by her head for two days watching her, willing her and the pup to be okay, for her labor to stop, more than anything he wanted her to wake up.

He'd had no problem understanding when Dr. Toyoki had informed him that Kagome's labor had been successfully stopped. He'd been excited and relieved and damn near ready to hug the guy. His jubilation was short lived however.

Dr. Toyoki had dumped the rest of his doctor speak on InuYasha.

"Kagome will need to remain on strict bed rest and be monitored for contractions from now until she delivers. NO, and I mean NO stress. InuYasha, we were barely able to stop her labor. If she goes into labor again, we wont be able to stop it."

"I can do that, her family is always willing to…"

"InuYasha, there's something else."

"How did I fucking know that."

"We didn't say anything at first because Kagome went into labor so quickly and that was our main concern. The drug that she was accidentally given is a particularly bad one for unborn pups. There are a lot of side effects that you will need to watch out for. But, for now, the biggest concern is that there is a possibility your pups could be born with developmental disabilities, impaired vision or hearing, or both and ….. " he paused and took a deep breath. "There's also a possibility, a slim chance, of still birth or brain death."

-End Flashback-

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha didn't bother to look at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't thinking, I apologize for not explaining the credit card to you."

InuYasha pushed away from the pillar that he had slumped against when his mind had gone back to that kami awful first week.

"It aint that. I never thought I would ever actually admit to being fucking glad to see you." He gave a half smirk

"No offense taken." Sesshomaru smirked back.

"Seriously…I'm glad you came out of hiding or whatever it was you were doing before with me and Kagome. All of this mess, what I have to tell Kagome when she wakes up about the pups, it's gonna be really hard for her. Our Omega is going to need her Alpha. I don't think that I am going to be enough. "

"Don't be a baka InuYasha."

"Sesshomaru, Something happened between you and Kagome this summer when I had to go that fucking yokai hater village to bail out Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kuroki. I came back and heard her call you fluffy and thought I was going to have to kill you to protect her."

Sesshomaru chuckled ". There is no way that you could know this, it certainly is not apparent from our appearance, mine at least. Our house has a rather large historical reputation for having a slight mischievous streak."

"No!"

"You inherited largely from great grandfather's fondness for sarcasm obviously."

Sesshomaru's pager went off and he nodded toward the building.

Sesshomaru communicated with his eyes that they needed to return to Kagome's room. They stopped back in the gift shop and InuYasha bought a huge vase of white roses and a sweet mushy card that he had been eyeing earlier that made Sesshomaru roll his eyes.

"As I was saying, I guess you could say your parting comment about how if I became bored, getting Kagome's temper up was usually good for amusement brought out that mischievous streak in this Sesshomaru."

"Please tell me you didn't" InuYasha winced with a laugh and started towards the elevator, following Sesshomaru, keeping the pervious conversation going. It was better than the conversation he knew he needed to be thinking about.

"I could, but it would be a lie." Sesshomaru smiled

InuYasha pushed the elevator button for Kagome's floor

"Can't have that. So, what happened?"

They stepped off the elevator.

"Simple, I did to her what I always did to you. I got her angry and kept pushing and annoying her until she got so annoyed with me that she let me have it. Like you, she also didn't back down, not even when faced with death. How could this Sesshomaru do anything but develop a grudging respect for a girl with such a spirit?"

"Grudging?"

"In the beginning, yes. She looked at me, chewed me out and sarcastically referred to herself as "This Kagome".

InuYasha grinned with a small laugh. "Sounds about right."

"Well, the miko won my devotion that day, I couldn't deny I found her to be rather, adorable. In much the same way that I also saw Rin. Had she not been yours little brother, and had I not felt an instant brotherly instinct towards the miko, I think I could have lost my heart to her and not minded in the least."

InuYasha nodded. That was an emotion he could definitely identify with.

The door opened and just the person he was most anxious to see, after Kagome that is, walked out, running head first into his back.

"Dr. Hoshiyou. I can't tell you how fucking happy I am to see you."

Aim quickly skirted around him to stand close to Sesshomaru.

"Hello Papa Sesshomaru, Uncle InuYasha."

'_Yeah, she's Shippo and Kuroki's daughter alright. Attempting to exploit her family connections to keep me from chewing her ass. And then turning on the charm and cuteness, batting her eyelashes and being so sweet…As if I would let her get away with that.'_

Aim darted forward and gave them both kisses on the cheek.

'_Stay tough InuYasha…the wench slipped you sleeping pills!"_

"You look nice and refreshed Uncle InuYasha, Aunt Kagome is going to take one look at you and need oxygen your so cute!"

'_Damned if it wasn't fucking working too! '_

"My mate awake yet?"

"No, but she has been showing indications that she has possibly passed from the coma into simple sleep, she's been having heavy REM sleep periods"

'_Whatever the fuck that is.'_

"Can I go be with my mate Dr. or are you planning to drug me and have me dragged out in the middle the night this time?"

"Of course."

He InuYasha growled at her then pushed through the door to Kagome's room.

"Oh my Papa Sesshomaru, he is really angry. Even more than Daddy thought he would be."

Sesshomaru chuckled "InuYasha's bark is far worse than his bite. Your father already put him in his place quite adequately for referring to you as a bitch."

"Oooo, he did that with Daddy in the room? Apparently nobody has informed him of what profession Daddy and Mums are in have they?"

"No, he was quite fortunate that your mother wasn't present at that time."

* * *

-

* * *

He had finally done it, allowed himself to look beyond her shoulders. Once that barrier was down he had been able to slide his hands under the blankets and her hospital gown to lay over her womb where their pups lay, developing and growing.

It had been three weeks since he'd been able to allow himself this pleasure and even though her quite rounded baby-belly was visible through all the blankets, there was nothing quite like the sensation of skin to skin contact.

The delicate curves where the belly began, and then ended and the knowledge that their pups were mere inches from his fingertips was thrilling enough, but now that Kagome was well into her fifth month parts of the pups could be felt as well.

There was the sharp end of an elbow or heel, the rounded spherical shape of the head, and if they were bending their necks just right, now he could feel the six tiny nubs that were in the process of becoming ears.

They were often in motion, in fact InuYasha was almost positive one of his pups had reached out a tiny fist and punched another in a battle for more room. He'd actually giggled at the time, GIGGLED Him, InuYasha.

He'd been thinking _'that ones GOT to be named after Sesshomaru'_

He made a mental note. '_That _ones_ in the middle it, so it should be the second born no matter what…'_

He could already see himself years and years down the road, telling grand children how their father had come to be named, How he had been a bully, even in the womb.

The middle pup punched out once again, this time, it seemed more like a kick directed at the other sibling.

He grinned

'_Oi Kagome, that ones gonna be trouble. Definitely a Sesshomaru'_

A part of him couldn't help wondering if that was his pup trying to fight of what that bad medicine stuff was trying to do to him.

If only they could know they were well.

"_There is a test called Amniocentesis, but because of the risk of Kagome going into labor, the benefits simply do not outweigh the risks. I'm sorry."_

Damn it. Damn this whole fucking situation.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome wandered in and out of the mist in the garden, she was tired of waiting, tired of wandering aimlessly, and yes, she was even tired of the beautiful perfection that surrounded her.

She wanted to go home.

_Kagome_

Was someone calling to her?

_They're so active….they…Giggle_

He was giggling, that,…that was InuYasha! Why on Earth! She had never once heard InuYasha giggle!

_Kagome, our pups are already beating on one another. Can you feel it? That middle one, he's trouble….definitely a Sesshomaru…_

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and smiled to see the arms that waited to envelop her. She hadn't seen them in a very long time, things had been calm for so long, there hadn't been a need really.

"Kikyo! Look at you…" Her face glowed, radiant as sunshine.

"The longer you are here, and at peace, you keep getting more and more beautiful!"

"Kagome, sister of my soul. You and InuYasha have been busy!"

"Were having three Kikyo, imagine, three little InuYasha's at once?!" Kagome laughed.

"Oh my, I remember a time or two that one InuYasha was one too many." Kikyo grinned.

"So do I" Kagome laughed

"Kagome, it's almost time for you to return to those you love. But I wanted to tell you, the next seven moon's are going to be very difficult for you. You will have complications, But do not stop listening and trusting what your heart tells you Kagome, it is there where your strength lies, trust in it, it will never lie to you."

"I don't understand."

"You will. Kagome, you will. When you wake, InuYasha must tell you something that will frighten you, but stay strong. All will come out as it should be.

"Most of all Kagome, soon you will be confronted with the treachery of someone you think you can trust, they will prove you false, but even that will not be the truth, it will be another's treachery driving them,.. Do not be rash. Okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"It's time for you to go now Kagome. You must return to InuYasha, he needs you."

"I need him too."

Kagome was swallowed by the gently swaying mist.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha softly stroked Kagome's fingers with his own, then bent to kiss them, one at a time.

He was in this process when Kagome blinked her eyes open.

She reached out her hand to smooth his hair from his face.

"InuYasha…"

"Kagome! Oh thank Kami!"

He put his hands to her face and carefully lifted her enough to so their lips met.

They had so much to talk about, but for now, all he wanted was to cherish her.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

_bernhart1984 was so amazing. I have been reading all 53 chapters from start to finish. I cannot wait to see what happens. I have lost sleep over this fanfic, but in a good way. I had to finish. Waiting kind of patiently for the next installment or chapter54. Avid fan._

Wow, thanks! Blush

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Ravaja of Dejeneration  
2007-03-20  
ch 53, __reply__Sounds pretty good, but I'm getting a little annoyed by Sesshomaru... Oh well, nevermind..._

_BANG BANG!!_

Sesshomaru: There is nothing annoying about This Sesshomaru. Now DIE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewed By:** CandyEars MediaMiner Member **On:** March 20, 2007

_  
I didn't think a stomache wound would kill a youkai - Inuyasha's had lots of them :) I'm glad Kuroki didn't die. But I'm confused about Kagome being pregnant in "modern" time - I thought she always left the pups in the well when she passed through? scratches head I hope you clear this up in the next chapter. Love the story! I hate nuts in my chocolate too! Go Sess!_

**Kuroki had a little bit more than a stomachache. She was thrown against sharp rocks from the sky by heavy wind. She is also a child, and she forced herself to continue on in order to reach InuYasha to save Kagome. **

**I am totally BAFFLED as all Fuckin hell as to where you would get the idea that Kagome would leave her pups in the well when she passes through, considering that at five months gestation the pups would DIE! I'm guessing this is a notion from a fan fiction, and not a very good one I'm afraid. :P**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_XxlennexX__  
2007-03-20  
ch 53, __reply__YEAY! SHE'S NOT DEAD! kuroki that is. and i don't really get the whole sesshomaru shippo and kuroki thing with them being in the modern time. and is kagome in a coma? i'm sorry, but i'm a bit slow. mr.shnookums is tiring me out and all that housework... lol update soon ma beb! x_

The Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kuroki that kidnapped InuYasha from the hospital (for his own good) are the modern day ones. They are 500 years older. Sesshomaru would be say, 800, Kuroki, roughly 506, Shippo, 510, Rin, 508 (the whole human/yokai aging thing will be explained later on.) When they go back through the well to the past, Sesshomaru is 300, Kuroki is 6, Shippo 10, Rin 8.

The only exception is InuYasha and Kagome, because they have the advantage of the well. Yep, Kagome was in a coma,

-------------------------------------------------------------------

COMING SOON!!

Tentative Title: Doc

InuYasha/ER crossover (brief)

Naraku had been defeated, Kikyo had passed on. The Shikon no Tama had been purified and because of Shippo's innocent wish, Kagome was able to travel through the well forever.

Now summer is nearly over and InuYasha only seems to be growing more distant. Kagome feels her spirit slowly dying, she decides she just cant do it anymore and in a last ditch effort to break free of his hold on her heart, Kagome plots an underhanded, sneaky, albeit successful escape from InuYasha. Let everyone assume she was coming back the next day, when in truth she was off to College in America.

Ten years later, Dr. Kagome Higurashi is a Resident at Cook County General ER in Chicago, AMAZINGLY GOOD at what she does, and having sometime steamy when were feeling lonely, making out, grope session/ Carter foundation mercy date /protagonist/best friend thing with Dr. Carter.

Then with just one overseas phone call from home, everything changes once again.

Now, Kagome's going back to face her past and to fulfill the promise she made to her beloved mentor…she is prepared for InuYasha's hate because of the way she left, but Miroku, Sango and even her sweet little Shippo claims he hates her now!

Coming in April.


	55. Azou Jinsei

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

The Search 

Chapter Fifty-Five

Azou Jinsei

* * *

-

* * *

Sango fixed her husband with the mother of all death glares then let loose a screech that would put the finest banshee to shame. 

"GET THOSE KUSO-TTARES OUT OF HERE HOUSHI OR I'M GONNA USE ALL OF YOUR MAN PARTS FOR TARGET PRACTICE WITH MY HIRAIKOTSU!"

Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru literally ran from the hut, clenching their genitalia in fear for it's safety.

Though Koga was technically the one had made the grave mistake of remarking to Sango that if she had tried harder as he had suggested when her labor began thirty-three hours ago, she would have been done by now, the other two stooges of the Sengoku Jidai had made the fatal error in nodding and grunting in agreement with the Ookami's assessment. Thus, they were now running in fear for their genitalia and the safety thereof.

"Baka kuso" Ayame shook her head, wringing out the cloth to cool it down as she watched her mate hastily depart. She refolded the cloth and wiped at Sango's forehead once again.

"I'm sorry Sango. Koga is just …." She searched for a proper word "Just.."

"Fakku baka kuso?" Sango bit out, rolling her eyes

"That too." Ayame was rewarded with a small smile from Sango.

"It's not your fault Ayame. I definitely understand now why you injured him when Mitsugi was born."

Ayame laughed, remembering how she had actually broken four bones in Koga's hand on purpose the night four months before when her daughter Saiai-Mitsugi was born because Koga had told her that she needed to try harder to speed things up so they could get "the kid to come out already" and "quit hogging it to herself because he was tired of waiting to see it."

"Koga means well, he just has horrible, horrible, way with words."

Ayame wiped Sango's brow while she sweated out another contraction.

"I do not think it will be much longer now Sango and the wee one will be ready to be born." Kaede patted Sango's hand

"I'm glad you're here Ayame, with Kagome gone and Miroku being…"

"Sango, someone has come to see ye, he cannot stay long so I hope it is okay." Kaede stepped aside to allow InuYasha in.

"InuYasha…It's okay…I'm happy to see you."

InuYasha knelt down by Sango and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, before she could act shocked or hit him he smiled sheepishly.

"That's from Kagome."

"It's okay InuYasha, it would have been if it had been from you too."

In that case, InuYasha bent down and gave her one of his own

"Ok, that's from me then"

Sango meant it too. Since the flood four months before she hadn't seen Kagome, and very little of InuYasha. He came daily as he was able to, to help with the village reconstruction.

Slowly people were moving back into the village from the abandoned huts where they had taken temporary housing in the human yokai village in the old yokai populated area. If the weather kept cooperating as it had, everyone would be back before the heaviest heat of late summer, everyone that is except InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome still had almost two months of bed to go.

"InuYasha, tell me how are Kagome and the pups?" Ayame asked anxiously

InuYasha grunted out a "Keh"

Sango looked up at him nervously.

InuYasha rolled his eyes…"Health wise, they are fine…but.."

"But what?"

He grinned "But you know Kagome…"

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Kagome shifted her eyes between InuYasha and Aim upon being told she could finally be discharged the next day, but, only by private ambulance. 

InuYasha lifted pleading eyes to Aim, Kagome was already being difficult and they hadn't even told her the really good part yet.

"Kagome, it is a lot safer for the pups." Aim nodded "This way we can be assured that the monitors stay hooked up correctly and in place."

"Can't that be done in a car?"

"Damn it wench" InuYasha rolled his eyes "Aim said ambulance and that's final."

"Thanks for the help Mr. Sensitive." Aim swatted at him " In a car you would have to bend at the waist and that could cause the wires to tangle. Not to mention, it's more stressful on the pups than if your flat on your back."

"Kami, flat on my back. This is gonna be a long four months."

InuYasha took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'll be with you, most of the time anyway."

"I know" Kagome smiled "I hate keeping you here essentially doing nothing, when they really need you to help rebuild the village."

InuYasha put his other hand on her rapidly increasing tummy and was kicked by at least two of the pups. He laughed.

"You four come first." He kissed her hand again "Don't forget that."

"What about doctor appointments and stuff like that? I can't call an ambulance every time I have to go to the doctor."

"No, but that's where it comes in handy having a family full of doctors." Aim smiled then looked at InuYasha "You gonna tell her or should I?"

"I don't like the sound of that at all." Kagome put her hand over her eyes.

"Stop that, it's not that bad" InuYasha took a deep breath "Instead of going back to the apartment, were going to stay at Sesshomaru's, at the castle…well, what use to be the castle."

"Oh no. No way, uh uh. I am not spending four months locked inside that old musty mausoleum."

"Kagome…"

"No way! Knowing fluffy he's probably got a nice little dungeon set aside for me to get back at me for all those times I withheld the Hershey's. Nu uh. No way jose."

"Be reasonable Kagome…you can't manage the stairs at the apartment, we haven't even drawn up plans for our house yet, there's not enough room at the shrine…where else are we going to go?"

"I…I'll go stay with Shippo and Kuroki."

"Actually, Daddy and Mummy just left this morning for kami knows where for kami knows how's how long."

"Yeah! There's another good reason to trust myself to Sesshomaru, what the HELL was he thinking letting Shippo and Kuroki become yokai bounty hunters?"

"This Sesshomaru was thinking that Shippo and Kuroki were old enough to make their own decisions. They were after all, over three hundred and fifty years old when they picked up the trade."

Kagome and InuYasha did a double take at the sight of Sesshomaru in surgical scrubs with his hair coiling down his back in a thick braid.

"Papa Sesshomaru, Kagome is not being cooperative."

"Omega, you will follow the orders of your alpha and beta."

"Keh" Kagome folded her arms over her chest.

"Miko, is it my brother's offspring within your womb that is turning you into a clone of his ill mannered self or his constant presence?"

"Bastard." InuYasha shot Sesshomaru a look.

"Imbecile" Sesshomaru shot.

"I hate the castle." Kagome pouted "it smells funky."

"This Sesshomaru's home does not smell 'funky'. And you have not been to the castle in well over five hundred years. Is it beyond your intelligence to consider that perhaps the castle has changed?"

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and shot him the bird.

"Is that InuYasha's IQ or the number he is currently able to count to?"

"You bastard!"

Kagome and Aim started laughing while InuYasha fumed and Sesshomaru smirked.

"It's really changed?" Kagome asked skeptically "How?"

"Well, for one thing in the early nineteen-hundreds there was a fire and everything but the brick and mortar had to be gutted out and replaced in the main living wing."

"I'm sorry" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with concern.

"Were…uh" InuYasha swallowed nervously "Were the ancestral artifacts destroyed? Father's things?"

Kagome gasped "Sesshomaru, where are our robes?"

"From the Omega ceremony you mean?"

"Yes, they weren't…"

"No, fortunately items ancestral in nature are kept in a wing of the castle that is generally sealed off and only opened up on very rare occasions, for this very purpose in fact. As we all know, there are things we can live without and thing's that are…"

Sesshomaru cupped Kagome's chin and tilted her face to his.

"Irreplaceable. Once again young miko, This Sesshomaru is very glad that you are still among us. Now allow me to do what I can to assist in the assurance that my nephew's or nieces will also remain with us." He kissed her forehead "Okay?"

"Well, when you put it that way. Besides, not like I can go home since someone wiped out my chocolate stash."

"This Sesshomaru replaced it and then some, did I not?" Sesshomaru pointed to the twenty-five lb Hershey's bar that he had given to Kagome the night she woke.

"I guess." She smiled

"Good girl."

Sesshomaru looked at his watch, then bent over to kiss Kagome's forehead again.

"I have to be in surgery in twenty minutes, I need to go. But I will be back later. Try to stay out of trouble."

"That would be a first." InuYasha teased.

"Baka."

Finally Kagome and InuYasha were alone for only the second time since she had woken. Suddenly he was overcome with emotion and he lay his head down on the bed at her side, clutching her hand to his cheek.

"InuYasha…?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." He looked up at her, his eyes sad, tears pooling in the corners.

"For what?" she gently stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Everything that is happening now, it's all my fault" he whispered, as if he were afraid to say the words aloud.

"InuYasha, no…"

"I…" His voice caught and he cleared his throat "I never should have left you alone that day. I should have gotten you to the well myself."

"InuYasha, stop that. You didn't know that Koga and Ayame's hut was destroyed."

"I should have taken you there myself. I should never have left you to fend for yourself. Then I left you again and that fucking so called doctor gave you that wrong shit. Now our pups might be all messed up inside or dead when they are born."

"InuYasha, stop that right now or get the hell out of my room."

"It's the truth Kagome…I…"

"Osuwari!" His head was slammed hard into the bed. "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"

"Damn it bitch! What was that for?"

"Because your being a total dumbass and it's pissing me off."

"Damn it wench…"

"Osuwari!"

"Will you fucking stop that?!"

"Will you fucking listen to me?"

"Kagome! You swore!"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Welcome to wonderland Alice."

"Huh?" He looked at her totally bewildered, making her laugh.

"Never mind that. InuYasha you baka kuso. You saved us. If you wouldn't have gotten us here as fast as you did I would have died and took these guys with me" Kagome rubbed her stomach. "What that baka did was beyond your control, you saw it and tried to stop him, but you just couldn't. You're still our hero."

He grinned, the cute little half grin that made Kagome's stomach flip "I am?"

"You've always been my hero InuYasha, now you're OUR hero. That isn't ever going to change."

InuYasha rubbed her hand over his cheek and kissed her fingers, then whispered hoarsely "I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

InuYasha sat outside of the hut with the three stooges waiting for word from inside. Moments before Sango had been screaming, then Miroku had run in to see if she was okay, only to scream out in pain. 

"So much for the houshi's man parts" Sesshomaru blandly stated.

Then they heard the sound of a babies cry.

A few minutes later Ayame stuck his head out and called for InuYasha.

"Not us?" Koga looked put out.

"That seems hardly fair"

"She likes me more than you baka." InuYasha smirked

"Dog shit." Koga remarked

"Ookami shit" Sesshomaru sneered

"I didn't mean you" Koga backpedaled "I meant.."

"The beta, which then would make this Sesshomaru the alpha to the dog shit?"

"Well, if you insist on looking at it like that."

"Would that not then also make the beautiful young miko to which you once claimed to care for, the omega and mate of dog shit, carrying the three pups of dog shit?"

"That's not what I meant."

"This Sesshomaru would suggest you begin to show a modicum of respect for Lord InuYasha, he is after all heir apparent Inu no Tashio and Taiyokai, heaven forbid something should happen that would cause your life to fall into a situation where you would need the aid of Dog shit or the aid of the elder dog shit."

"I never called you dog shit!"

"Insult one of my own and you insult this Sesshomaru."

"A thousand pardons my lord. You sound crabby, what's wrong with you? Out of chocolate again?"

"That would be correct."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha stepped inside the hut with a small grin, unable to help hearing the conversation from outside. 

"InuYasha, come see." Miroku waved him over

InuYasha walked over by Miroku and knelt down only to have a small bundle gently placed in his arms.

"Oh, I don't know if I'm ready for this" He blushed with a small grin.

"Is it …a pervert or normal?" InuYasha teased

"It's a boy." Sango smiled softly. She was tired, but happy.

"He did rather like the breast love."

"Miroku!" Sango slapped her husband.

InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off the tiny newborn, he couldn't help but think about the fact that very soon he would be holding his own pups.

"You're anxious to hold your own" Miroku smiled "I can tell."

InuYasha nodded "I just hope they are as healthy as this little one. Does he have a name yet?"

"Azoujinsei" Sango smiled, looking at Miroku with adoration.

InuYasha looked at them and grinned, thinking how appropriate the name truly was for Miroku and Sango's child. He smiled at them and then down at the little bundle he held.

"Welcome to the world Azoujinsei."

* * *

-

* * *

Azoujinsei-Cherished Life 

Saiai-Mitsugi-Beloved Tribute

Kuso-ttare- asshole

Baka kuso- stupid/dumb shit

Fakku baka kuso fucking stupid/dumb shit

Notes: Koga's stupid comments about labor and hurrying things up weren't made up. These were comments actually made to ME by my EX husband. Hehe Surprise, surprise, that he's an EX? LOL

Have you checked out Doctor Miko yet? If not, why not? What the hells wrong with you? Get down there and check it out.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	56. Shigatsu Chijin

* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-_Limeish-ish_

-_Full Lemon Version Can be read at Media Miner look for_

-_InuKiKei_

* * *

_-_

* * *

-The Search-

Chapter Fifty-Six

-Shigatsu Chijin-

* * *

-

* * *

"Why can't I have the ice cream first?" 

Kagome allowed InuYasha to feed her a bite of beef.

"Kagome, stop complaining, you know you have to eat a balanced meal"

The meal time battle had begun.

"More ketchup. I'll eat the other stuff too, but why can't I start with the ice cream?" InuYasha dipped the beef in the tomato concoction again and another bite was forced into her mouth.

"Because if I give you the ice cream now I wont have anything to hold over your head to make you eat your vegetables."

Not that it was really a battle, InuYasha as always, would be the victor.

"Too much Ketchup. That's because vegetables are nasty. Especially those vile puke provoking things." Kagome wrinkled her nose and pointed at the brussel sprouts on her plate with a sneer of disdain as the last bit of meat was held out.

"They're good for you and they are good for the pups Kagome."

InuYasha swiped some of the ketchup off the meat.

"Did you eat them?"

InuYasha paused "Of course I did" LIE!

"Okay then, lets see you eat one now." Kagome bit into the rice ball she picked off her plate.

"No. They're yours and the pups."

"You eat one of those nasty thing's and I will eat the rest."

"You just want me to eat one so it's less that you have to eat."

"HA! Knew you were fibbing Inu." she laughed

He looked at her briefly, then shook it off. "Kagome, you need to get your strength up. You still haven't completely recovered from the flood and being in a coma all that time, and you're gonna need all of your strength for when the pups are born."

"And after." she winked at him saucily

InuYasha blushed "I can't believe your thinking about sex at a time like this"

"Increased libido is normal during pregnancy." She winked

"Eat your vegetables Kagome." He laughed

"If I eat my vegetables what will you 'give me'?" she dropped her hand into his lap, tracing her finger over the outline of his penis through the loose sweats he wore.

"K..K..Kagome! Stop that!" InuYasha's face turned bright red. "You know we can't do that."

Kagome sighed in frustration. "I know" she pulled her hands over her stomach and rubbed it absently "I'm getting so bored already though."

InuYasha brushed his thumb over her cheek "I know" He leaned down and kissed her softly, then speared a brussel sprout and held it to her lips "Eat two of them and then I'll go get your ice cream."

She took it and chewed.

"Eww, that's nasty InuYasha. Please tell Sesshomaru no more of those evil smelly little mini cabbage looking things."

He looked at her with sympathy, bringing heat into her belly. "You know InuYasha, just because were not suppose to, doesn't mean I don't feel desire." She picked up his hand and kissed it, holding it to her cheek. "I miss you."

InuYasha rubbed her cheek with his knuckles. "I know. I miss you too." He shoved another brussel sprout in her mouth, then laughed at the look of chagrin on her face.

"I'll be back, I have to go to the store to get your ice cream. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

Kagome nodded

"Aim is upstairs if you need her."

"Okay. I'll be fine. Just go and hurry with my ice cream. I want that nasty taste out of my mouth."

"You know your worse than a pup?" InuYasha grinned at Kagome.

"Am not" she stuck her tongue out

"Like that doesn't prove my point."

"Go get my ice cream baka."

Kagome laughed at threw her stuffed dog at him. InuYasha ducked out of the room, then stuck his head back in quickly.

"Okay, I'm going."

Kagome settled back against the pillows and smiled.

"I didn't think he would ever leave."

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

* * *

-

* * *

"_If I eat my vegetables what will you 'give me'?" she dropped her hand into his lap, tracing her finger over the outline of his penis through the loose sweats he wore._

"_Eat your vegetables first and I'll show you."_

"_Show me while I'm eating my vegetables."_

_He smiled down at her sexily "Okay" _

_He speared a brussel sprout and she opened her mouth while she felt his fingers brush over her thigh and the edge of her curls. She didn't bother with panties anymore, it was too much of a headache._

"_Ready for more?" He winked, teasing her with a claw on her outer lips_

_She moaned a little and nodded. He speared another brussel sprout and fed it to her, his finger slipped closer just enough to rub the swollen flesh._

"_My, you are bored" he leaned down to bite a nipple through her night gown._

"_InuYasha…"_

_He lowered the side of her nightgown, licking around the hard nipple………_

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha stopped just outside the door, his hand on the door knob. His sensitive ears had picked up Kagome's moaning as soon as he had turned into the hallway and he had raced down to see what was wrong with her. 

The last thing he expected was to find her masturbating.

Particularly since they had been warned that orgasm could bring on labor.

He pushed the door open, furious.

"Kagome! What the fuck are you doing?"

Her hand jerked away from herself and she hastily wiped her fingers on the sheet.

"Nothing, is that my ice cream?"

"Damn it bitch, fuck the ice cream." He threw it down the hallway

"InuYasha, what's gotten into you now?"

"Tell me you weren't…" his face turned red "Weren't…uh…"

"I wasn't what?"

"Damn it bitch, you were fucking yourself!"

"I was not!"

Sesshomaru and Aim picked that moment to come down the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"That stupid bitch is trying to kill our pups!"

"InuYasha! How can you say that! I would never.."

"InuYasha, Miko…let's just…"

"You were fucking yourself, even after what you were told about that making you go into labor damn it."

" I was fucking not!"

"InuYasha, calm down, this isn't helping." Aim tried to calm him.

"Oh you weren't?"

He stalked over to the bed and snatched the blankets off of her, swiping his fingers over her genitalia.

"Why are you wet then? Huh?" He grabbed her hand "Why do your fingers smell like your ….your…thing."

"My thing?" Kagome started laughing.

"Damn it you fucking bitch, this isn't funny. If you weren't a pregnant woman, I'd slap the shit out of you."

"Sesshomaru?" Aim nodded to Sesshomaru to calm InuYasha

"InuYasha, calm down, she's fine."

"We don't know that."

"Will it make you feel better if I do an ultrasound?"

"Yes" InuYasha yelled

"No" Kagome shook her head. Getting upset "I don't want one."

"Your having an ultrasound and that's it Kagome." InuYasha yelled

"No, and you can't make me!" Kagome started pulling on wires

"Okay, okay…Kagome. No ultrasound." Aim reassured her

"I said…" InuYasha began

"InuYasha, Kagome's blood pressure is rising. It's not worth it."

"Kagome, I'm going to give you something to take that blood pressure down ok?" Aim shot sometime into Kagome's shunt when she nodded.

Five minutes later Kagome was sound asleep.

"Now we can do the ultrasound." Aim shook her head. "Really InuYasha, you need to control that damned temper of yours."

She squeezed gel on Kagome's stomach.

"I know. But, what the fuck was she thinking? Doing …that…when…and then she tries to deny it when she knows I can smell it."

"InuYasha? What is it?" Sesshomaru looked at him.

"She's been strange since she woke up a month ago, she called me Inu today, she's never called me that before, ever. And she's always loved the ultrasounds before because she could see the baby. This just isnt right. Kagome's not a prude by a long shot, but would never put the pups at risk for something so selfish..." He stopped suddenly "She didn't blush, not once, not even when I tore the blankets off and exposed her." He sniffed his hand again more carefully."Something..fuck…this scent…it's not…Kagome. I mean it is, but it isn't anymore, not since she and I mated. "

Aim suddenly gasped and dropped the probe.

"Aim?"

She looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes huge and her face white.

"There has to be something wrong with the machine...this is impossible." she whispered

"What? What the fucks wrong with my pups?"

Sesshomaru skirted the bed and picked up the probe to look for himself.

"Oh..Kami."

"Tell me what the fuck is going on with my pups!"

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha, for the first time ever, his face covered in a mask of complete shock, horror and fear.

"InuYasha, there ARE NO PUPS."

InuYasha fell back against the wall while Sesshomaru felt around her body for a hidden charm or talisman that would give an illusion.

"Kagome's ring..." Aim suggested

Sesshomaru pulled the ring off and Kagome vanished to be replaced by a yokai with very long lavender colored hair.

"What does this…" He looked at Sesshomaru and Aim "What does this mean?"

"It mean's" Sesshomaru's voice shook as he covered his mouth. He looked at InuYasha.

"Someone has taken Kagome."

"Oh Kami" InuYasha slid to the floor, shaking "Kagome..."

* * *

-

* * *

_She lay reclined on her side in the middle of the pile of cushions. Her sleek perfect body was covered only by a shift made of the most delicate and sheer flesh colored silk, it tied at her waist with ribbons on each side, but was otherwise left to pull and hang at its will._

_The shift fell down her side, exposing one breast almost to the nipple and her entire leg, the silk pooled in front of her to shield the rest of her beauty from his view._

_Glossy blue black hair spilled over her arm and the pillows in a perfect flawless curtain, an unmistakable invitation for his fingers to tangle and mess the tresses with his passionate caresses._

_When she spoke her voice was deep, and hot, coming from the very bottom layers of her desires in the place where they lay in wait, desperate to be fulfilled._

"_I was beginning to think you had changed your mind."_

_He moved gracefully to stand over her, then slid to his black silk covered hip._

_She rose up to run her fingers down his forbidden rock hard muscular chest_

"_I would have been so disappointed if you had not come."_

_She wet her finger on the tip of her tongue then brushed it over his lips and moved closer._

_He leaned forward to brush her ear with his fangs, silver white hair spilled over his shoulders to brush her cheek and arms._

"_It would be better to die that to not be with you kioshii"_

_She pulled back, her eyes lit with joy "You really mean that don't you my koi."_

_His eyes squeezed shut as he pressed against her, his forehead resting on hers._

"_Oh God yes."_

_Her heart sang out in pure joy and she lifted her fingers to caress his face, pulling his lips to hers._

"_I have wanted this for so long, waited for long…I never dared to dream that you could possibly ever feel the same."_

"_How could one not want you? _

_He ran a finger down the side of the shift, teasing her breast with his claw for a moment before untying the ribbons and pulling the shift over her head and tossing it away. He gently pushed her to her back, then licked skin between her breasts._

"_Have you been so abused you that you do not know your true worth?"_

"_Am I?" She blinked up "Worth something I mean."_

"_Kioshii" he took her nipple into his mouth, causing her to gasp and push up against him, wrapping her fingers in his hair to pull him tighter against her breast "Sweetest Kioshii"_

_----------------_

_He pulled her to lay on his chest resting his nose on the top of her head so he could enjoy the sweet scent._

_Finally, he whispered against her hair._

"_Kioshii…. Kagome…you are worth everything to this Sesshomaru."_

* * *

_-_

* * *

Deep inside the rubble of a fallen mountain two ghost like beings stood watch over the two powerful beings that lay holding one another. It was a stroke of genius, saving them months of planning and worry. How convenient that the Taiyokai's half-breed brother had mated the miko said to be more powerful than Midoriko herself, how even more so that he had spawned not once or twice but three of his powerful seeds with three of her powerful eggs. She had only to carry the three hanyou to maturation there was no need for three of course, the other two would be destroyed once they had what they needed. Their combined miko and hanyou power would be incredible, but combining all three into one child. He, or she, would be strong enough to wield the power of darkness that Naraku and Atotori had not been able to handle. For now it was stored in the temporary heirs that played the role of miko and Taiyokai so as not to arouse suspicion.

It was all coming together perfectly. Every part in its perfect place. The power of the parentage, the power of darkness and the power of the Shikon no Tama, it lay now complete on a chain around the miko's neck, absorbing the taint as it flowed off the two 'lovers' as they both committed the ultimate act of betrayal.

Or at least they thought they did. The miko's increased size due to her pregnancy made actual relations difficult. No matter, physical or entered into the memory at suggestion, the result was still the same.

The result was, that at the will and mercy of their captors …they were changing.

The miko, long grown to hate her mate for his lack of attention, was turning to another bed. Her taint was infidelity, constantly giving into her desire for her mates brother. Bending to his generous and lavish attention and his own insatiable hunger for the sweetness of her skin. She wanted more and more of him, and the only way to achieve that would be to agree to his desire to rid her of her mate.

The Taiyokai, driven at first by his desire to fuck his brothers miko to get revenge for his fathers refusal to bestow upon him his just inheritance. Once he tasted her tears of pain and loneliness he had fallen in love with her. His taint was his lust for her, but also the increasing desire to right every wrong committed against her by his bastard brother. It was quickly becoming a bloodlust.

They broke off their connections with the Miko and Taiyokai's minds. The two were strong, and it was tiring trying maintain the connections and focus on the suggestions at the same time.

"Soon my son, we will have everything we need."

"I hope so father, this is so very tiring."

He nodded "It is indeed . Finding both the miko and Taiyokai unconscious in the river was a sign that this is how it is meant to be. It is worth the effort."

"Of course you are right."

"We need only to break the alpha beta omega bond, then once the miko gives birth….The true evil shall rise, and they, shall be proud Okaa and Otou. Until they have outlived their purpose anyway."

"It is rather poetic father."

"What is my son?"

"That the child's natural father, her precious hanyou will be the first of many to die, when he is responsible for spawning the child that will eventually destroy them all."

"So it is, so it is."

* * *

-

* * *

Kioshii beloved

Koi love

HA! TAKE THAT!

How many of you fell off your chairs? Raise your hands! and be honest.

By the way, the title

Shigatsu Chijin

Translates into

April Fools

Happy April Fools Day!

Yeah I know, I'm early.

I was going to do a big Sesshy Kags sex scene and then have it all be a dream by a dream sucking yokai and then at the end announce that it was an April Fools prank from me to you all...but I realized with Kagome's advanced state of pregnancy that wasnt gonna fly...thats how I ended up with this twisted little twist. It wont be a long drawn out thing, I promise. I just finally figured out a way I could conclude the spider people

plot, and this gave me a GREAT way to do it. It will wrap on the spider people thing next chapter, or the one after...not sure.

I'm gonna wait to do the review thing until next chapter, so...til then,

Puppy love

CJ

And NO pelting the writer with your empty cups of ice as you leave the theater!


	57. Specail Notes Chapter 56 Shigatsu Chijin

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

57---Author Notes/Explanation on chapter 56.

Please read carefully and fully!!!

Hey Guys!

Greetings from the FanFiction Writers Protection Program, a Division of the Witness Protection Program!

Yes, with all the reaction to my latest plot twist I have had to seek cover in fear for my and my computers life! LOL

No, seriously, I'm just kidding…but it does seem there is a ton of confusion surrounding the last chapter. So, this isn't a chapter, but a special chapter-ette of Notes on chapter 56. I thought it might help to clarify what's going on before going on with the story.

**THIS IS NOT A JOKE OR A PRANK! THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS REAL!**

However,

**THIS IS NOT TURNING INTO A KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU FIC!!!!!**

The purpose behind the Omega ceremony and having no feelings of jealousy on InuYasha's part because of Kagome and Sesshomaru's friendship, along with making InuYasha a big part of it, was making to make it perfectly clear that they saw one another in terms of being

**ALPHA/OMEGA BIG BROTHER/LITTLE SISTER**

In all of my fictions, unless otherwise stated, anything I write that is _italicized _, is not ACTION…

**I will never put current happenings in italics!!! Most frequently it is a characters thoughts, a flashback, fantasy, or a dream. **

So, the sex scene with InuYasha and "Kagome" with the nasty-assed brussel sprouts was "Kagome" fantasizing while she was….well, you know…THAT.

InuYasha: "Shut the fuck up, that wasn't really Kagome!"

Yeah, the "Kagome" that is in Kagome's time, that was given the wrong drug and was in a "coma" **was a fake. **Remember the two yokai that were created after Keikoku podded? One is pretending to be Kagome, while the other is pretending to be Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sesshomaru were found unconscious floating in the river by the spider people. after the flood and taken captive.

The big sex scene, the one that has everyone freaking out and threatening my computer…LOL

**IS NOT REALLY HAPPENING!!!**

The spider people are connecting Kagome and Sesshomaru's minds and forcing them to **THINK THEY ARE DOING** these things, while also introducing feelings of hatred towards InuYasha , filling their hearts with lust and hate and other various evil thoughts, to taint the Shikon no Tama

**Kagome and Sesshomaru are not actually having sex, so, please do not hurt the writer.**

Their objective is that

1. The spider people want kagome's babies. To extract the souls and powers from two of them and then destroy them, giving the powers and souls to the third baby. Increasing its power x3 and making it a full yokai as opposed to a hanyou. The tainted Shikon no Tama combined with the "True Evil" powers that Naraku once held would make this one very, very nasty, evil, powerful yokai child.

2. What's an evil baby without a tainted Miko and Evil yokai papa to raise it? Sesshomaru already has an evil bent, Weve seen what a little suggestion can do from seeing what Naraku's deception did to Kikyo. They want to turn Kagome so she will ask Sesshomaru to destroy InuYasha, breaking her last tie to goodness.

Viol' a…Evil Mama and Papa for the true evil baby.

3. True evil baby to destroy all hanyou….why? Haha I could tell you but then I'd have to shoot you! LOL

----------

Now, this isn't to say there wont be some effects after this is over, feelings of guilt or attraction…but we won't know that until this evil little writer gets there…and that wont be for a little while yet. First I have to exterminate some spiders.

Puppy Love,

CJ

PS If your still confused, feel free to PM me and I will do my best to respond asap.


	58. Dream Plane

* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Just a note here. During the Sesshomaru and Kagome scenes where the text suddenly goes from _Italics to _regular, that is Kagome and Sesshomaru communicating with one another through their minds, they are able to do this so easily because they are in a dream plane, not reality.

* * *

The entire scene with InuYasha and Ejiki is also done through their minds. It is really a conversation, but she is being controlled and that is the only way she can communicate. It will be explained in how in the next chapter.

* * *

-Warning-Vulgar -mini LemonLimon-ish

* * *

-The Search 

-Chapter Fifty-Eight

-Dream Plane

* * *

-

* * *

'_The only reason that bitch is still alive is because I need answers.'_

InuYasha sat on the cold hard cement floor watching the yokai bitch sleeping. His heart was filled with rage, longing to drag her from the futon and choke the life from her, to see her struggling under his fingers, to feel her blood under his claws. The safeguard that kept him from transforming into the beast within was Tessiaga, and even with the heirloom at his side, his eyes had been flashing red and gold like a traffic light gone haywire.

What was truly keeping his yokai in check was the desire to remember the moment that he killed the fucking bitch who had been pretending to be his mate for the past six weeks.

Not that he himself was blameless in all of this. He had held her, kissed her. Spoken words of love to her and heard her return them and he hadn't realized until he smelled her female scent that it was not his mate.

He should have known damn it.

'_Kagome…Kami, Kagome….I'm so sorry…so fucking sorry!'_

Footsteps echoed in the hallway of the what was once the dungeon of castle Inu no Tashio. A heavy door opened and closed and he was no longer alone.

"InuYasha"

He stubbornly refused to look up at his brother, Sesshomaru was the one he was the second most willing to kill at the moment.

"InuYasha, you know why I could not tell you."

"You had no fucking way of knowing what happened here, so you said."

"And you know why I can't tell you about the other side of the well."

InuYasha jumped to his feet. "I fucking know! But do you really think I care about how much we fuck up history at the moment bastard? My mate, who is pregnant with MY pups and could deliver at anytime, is Kami knows where…oh wait, you know but you wont tell me!"

"InuYasha please…it is not that I won't…"

"Bullshit!" InuYasha swung, connected with Sesshomaru's jaw and sent him sprawling on the floor.

"What would you have me do InuYasha? Risk my own mate, my own pups never being born? Perhaps my son never being born? The one who is meant to be the one who correctly diagnosed Kagome's appendicitis and saved her life? Would you rather lose her that way?"

InuYasha turned away rested his head on the iron cage that held the yokai.

"Instead of rescuing Kagome I am standing here waiting for that bitch impostor to wake up, Sesshomaru. When you know where she is, you could tell me. Have you no idea how much that is killing me?"

"Brother, have you not seen what Kagome means to me? The distinction between sister and sister-in-law disappeared before I even realized that there usually is one. I love the miko as if she had come from our father's loins as we did. Do you really think that I do not wish with every last cell that makes up my form that I could tell you?"

InuYasha nodded "But it doesn't make it easier to keep from ripping that bitches head off. Knowing that if she was dead, you could still tell me."

"You must not kill her InuYasha, even after you get answers."

"Why the fuck not?"

"You will see, in the proper time."

"More secrets."

"All will be revealed soon InuYasha. I promise, it wont be long."

The yokai on the futon began to stir.

* * *

-

* * *

_Sesshomaru's lips lingered on Kagome's breasts, his tongue swirling around the hard peaks as he thrust in and out of her, making her moan in ecstasy and pull at his hair._

"_Sesshomaru!…please…you need not be so gentle…fuck me hard!"_

"_Kioshii, This Sesshomaru does not wish to hurt you…"_

"_I want you to! The other, so careful and gentle as if I were his fucking clay doll, as if he were with his precious Kikyo. I wish to be fucked as if I will not break." _

Kagome opened her eyes and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru in turn gave a slight nod and blinked once, a wash of tears rolled from Kagome's eyes into her hair and he pulled her close to him gently, even as his hips began to thrust into her violently. He leaned his lips near her ear, pretending to nibble on it.

"Omega, this is not real. It is only another of their illusions."

Kagome buried her lips in the crook of his neck, her face covered by his hair.

"I know, it's just… the things they are making me say…

Sesshomaru, it hurts. I feel like I am betraying InuYasha."

"_Kioshii, I feel so good, so right deep inside of you…your so tight and hot."_

"_Sesshomaru…Harder still please! Fuck me like a filthy fucking whore!"_

"Oh Kami, how much worse will this get?"

"Concentrate on feeling the pups move Kagome, let that remind you who really belong to."

Kagome refocused her mind, feeling once again the pups bouncing around inside her womb, as Sesshomaru focused on the feeling of them kicking his stomach while in reality they lay side by side holding one another.

"They are definitely InuYasha's pups, already trying to beat on this Sesshomaru."

"_Kioshii!! Kioshii…Let me rid you of him, please!!"_

"_Cum with me Sesshomaru! Cum with me and I will allow you to kill InuYasha!"_

"_Kioshii!!"_

_They exploded against one another, riding out their pleasure. Then the world around them suddenly went black._

* * *

_-_

* * *

"A momentous breakthrough my son. I congratulate you." the elder spoke, bowing slightly. 

"Thank you father. The human bitch is most stubborn, and she loved her hanyou well. I knew she would give in if given the correct incentive."

"The miko who was the hanyou's former lover. Brilliant. Still, it trouble's me…"

"What does father?"

"The Shikon no Tama. How is it we are breaking the Taiyokai and the miko, but the taint has not spread past what we achieved in the first weeks?"

"Perhaps it will happen all at once, as it did when Naraku killed Kikyo and the hanyou fifty-five years ago."

"I hope you are right. I have been waiting for too long for this, nearly two millennia, for this to fail."

"We shall not fail father. I will not allow it."

"We must not fail. We can not. We are the last two of our species my son."

"I was the only one out of five hundred thousand to survive?"

"You were the strongest my son, and luckily for you, furthest back in the sack. I had to feed on something during my brief periods of wakeful time. I chose the most beautiful to survive."

"Thank you father. I am humbled by your praise."

"You need not be, arrogance is an asset. Look what it has done for the Taiyokai. Soon he will have everything he never even knew he wanted. He will kill the bastard hanyou as has been his dream, His 'son' shall be the greatest evil ever born, thousands of times more evil than Naraku. He will be the instigator of a great hanyou/yokai war and they will destroy themselves along with any remaining humans from the warring states. Then my beautiful son, you and I can mate and begin repopulating. The world will once again be ours."

"I can hardly wait father."

"Yes, me as well. We must rest now to regain our strength. These sessions are exhilarating, but exhausting."

They shifted into light, shrank into mere points, then disappeared completely.

* * *

-

* * *

"TELL ME WHERE MY MATE IS OR YOUR DEAD BITCH!" 

InuYasha rushed the futon, snatching the yokai up by her plentiful wavy locks and forcing her to her feet. She looked at him, her eyes flashed with terror for a second, then glazed over with nonchalance. She answered him with Kagome's voice.

"I'm right here InuYasha."

Sesshomaru stepped into the cell like cage, his hand on InuYasha's free arm preventing him from striking with his claws.

"It would be unwise to play with my brother ….uh…whomever you are."

"I am Nai-Tenshi. The puppy does not like to play? And here I was hoping now that there's no longer a reason not to, the puppy might like to…" She licked her full lips and rubbed her knee between InuYasha's legs "Play"

InuYasha's eyes flashed red and purple stripes appeared on his cheeks. Sesshomaru shoved the Nai-Tenshi away and pushed InuYasha to the other side of the bars, then down the hallway partially.

"InuYasha! Get ahold of yourself!" He thrust the hilt of Tessiaga up into InuYasha's hands, watching while the fight for control was played out all over his brothers body. Red receded back to gold and InuYasha slumped against Sesshomaru, his breathing labored.

"That bitch" He squeezed his eyes shut tight "She isn't going to tell me a fucking thing. You have to tell me Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru fought his own private demons, knowing only too well what was at stake but being tortured by the sight of his brothers pain at the same time.

"InuYasha, calm down and try to question her without losing your temper. I think you might get her to cooperate if you scare her no more, look in her eyes…she is deeply afraid of something, something beyond what is happening here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I do not think she is acting of her own control. Her eyes betray her actions, she is trying to tell you something. Do not listen with your ears little brother, listen with your soul…listen with your heart."

InuYasha nodded, then turned to return.

-------------

He stood in front of the cage again

"Oi, you."

She turned and sneered at him.

"Come to play puppy?" she tossed her silver white hair over her shoulder. "I trust you brought a …bone…"

"_Do not listen with your ears little brother, listen with your soul…listen with your heart"_

InuYasha looked into her icy silver eyes, he nearly turned away, seeing nothing but the cockiness of the voice, then there was a flash of something else.

"Nai-Tenshi eh? Who the fuck walks around with a name like that?"

"_Why are you afraid? Because of me?"_

"It is what I am Puppy."

"_I fear you yes, but…I am not afraid of you."_

"What the fuck you doing pretending to be my mate?"

"_Did you do it of your own will?"_

"That's for me to know Puppy."

"_I did it because if I did not they will kill me."_

"You gonna make me beat it out of you then?"

"_Why will you not just speak plainly with me?"_

"You may try. I will probably…enjoy it."

"_They will know, and then they will make me kill myself."_

InuYasha gave up the pretense of conversation, concentrating on the silence and Nai-Tenshi's eyes instead.

"_Kill yourself? I don't understand…"_

"_My other half, my 'sister. We …are one being, yet we are two, sometimes more, they shape me as they will. I have taken many forms, all controlled by them. I began life as a single InuYokai maiden, all that changed when I was taken from my Inu village, I was just a child. They divided my soul, tainted parts of it to be so incredibly evil, others, well…you knew the range of Naraku's incarnations."_

"_Who are they? Why have they taken Kagome?"_

"_They are ancient, older than the yokai, older than the hanyou, far older than the human."_

"_The only thing older then all of them is…"_

She closed her eyes and nodded slightly

"_Exactly. They are the oldest form of all yokai, the Arachnid."_

"_Bugs?! You mean a bunch of fucking bugs have my mate and pups?"_

"_I'm sorry, very sorry. As you see, all I am able to control is my mind. They control my words, my movements, my actions. I , am no more than a puppet."_

"_Arachnid…that's spiders…I've never heard of…"_

"_There are only two still in existence. That is why they have taken your mate and brother."_

"_Sesshomaru too…What the fuck??"_

"_They want your pups, to take the powers and souls from two hanyou and give them to one, to create a very strong full yokai to wage war on the hanyou and eliminate both from existence."_

"_You don't fucking mean they intend to murder…my pups"_

Nai-Tenshi nodded, a tear slipped from her eye.

"_The pup will be infected with the powers of true evil, the powers my other half once held when she was forced into their slavery as Naraku."_

"_You mean you were fucking…"_

"_No, I was never a part of Naraku, nor Atotori, nor Keikoku. You have known me as Kagura, Kanna and Jinchi."_

"_Kagura…fuck…this is…"_

"_Complicated, yes you do not need to tell me so."_

"_You said they have Sesshomaru too…What purpose does that fucking serve?"_

"_An evil child needs an evil father."_

"_I'm the pups father!"_

"_Sesshomaru and Kagome are being lead to believe they want you dead. They are being fed false memories."_

"_Why?? Damn it, what fucking…." _InuYasha stopped, his eyes wide _"No!"_

Nai-Tenshi looked away, more tears falling

"_My other half murdered the boy Kohaku shortly before the storms came and …the Shikon no Tama has been completed. Currently they are using your mate and brother to taint the jewel enough that it will ensure the pup is evil."_

"_The rising true evil that Kikyo warned us of."_

"_Yes."_

"_You have to help me…we can protect you from them, or…"_

"_You can not save me InuYasha, all I am able to do is tell you where they have taken Kagome. You must return me through the well, to do this I must be allowed Kagome's ring once more. Otherwise the well will not let me pass."_

"_How…how did you get through in the first place."_

"_The Arachnid captured part of Kagome's aura and steeped the ring in it."_

"_They were able to deceive the well?"_

"_Yes. Combined with Kagome's scent on her clothing that I put on when I took her place in the river. As soon as my other half sees me, she will know of my betrayal and she will kill me. You know it would not be the first time."_

"_Naraku killed Kagura."_

"_That half has gotten progressively more evil while I have watched unable to do anything about it. Perhaps if the Arachnid are destroyed, I can find peace in death."_

"_Nai-…."_

InuYasha opened the door and let her out, beginning to lead her out of the castle to the well. She stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"_InuYasha…my name in life was Ejiki, Ejiki-mujitsu. I would be pleased if you would call me by this name until I go to my final death. Now we must not delay anymore. Kagome and Sesshomaru are being held in the ruins of Mt Hakurei, you have far to go."_

"_Ejiki…let us try to protect you."_

"_Thank you InuYasha, but that is not necessary."_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_Sesshomaru's tongue licked the soft skin between Kagome's breasts while he pumped savagely in and out of her. _

He opened his eyes and looked at her fiercely, blinking once. Kagome blinked back twice then both closed their eyes. Slowly Sesshomaru pulled away from her, his naked body suddenly covered by his white hakema. He reached down his hand and Kagome took it, getting to her feet, difficult with her eight and a half month pregnant with triplets body. She too was suddenly clothed in a white shift.

"This game has concluded. Show yourselves." Sesshomaru called out, moving Kagome behind him protectively.

"Come on bastards! What's wrong you chicken shit?"

Kagome smiled at the figure that had just appeared next to Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her "Thank Kami your okay." He pulled back and put a hand on her stomach

"Your fucking huge, but okay"

"Baka. Sit him Miko."

"Here Baka" InuYasha tossed Sesshomaru Tensaiga. "Might need it."

"Are you planning on dying?"

"Me-di-ou" InuYasha drew out the syllables

"Big dumb-Ass-hole" Sesshomaru echoed.

"May I suggest you two baka save this for later?" Kikyo appeared now, rolling her eyes, standing next to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Where are they?"

"To afraid to appear apparently" InuYasha sneered

"Come out! We know you are here, this is the plane you exist in, not the physical world." Kikyo stood in front of the others, the leader, strong, beautiful, and powerful.

"So, the hanyou hides behind his Miko's and full Yokai brother once again?" the younger of the arachnid walked out from the shadows, now in his true form. Human shaped, but spider like too. His arms, all eight of them long and spindly, bringing to mind Naraku's tentacles.

"I don't fucking hide behind anybody."

"Really? It looks to me as if you do." The elder Arachnid now came from the shadows on the other side , in effect surrounding them. Kagome found herself wishing for a can of Raid insect spray.

Sesshomaru turned to face the elder. "This Sesshomaru protects his own. The miko is my Omega, my sister. I will NOT forgive you."

"A sister you fuck like a whore?" the younger taunted.

"BASTARD" InuYasha swung with Tessiaga, the spider jumped to the ceiling, avoiding the swing. He landed in the middle of the group, grabbed Kagome and jumped to the side, An arm poised at her side.

"You will relinquish my Omega at once." Sesshomaru glared at the younger Arachnid.

"Or you shall do what Taiyokai? One drop of my poison into her blood and she and her bastard pups will perish." He moved his poison claw closer to her side, sinking the claw in but not releasing the poison, he pulled it out, then did it again…clearing taunting the hanyou and youkai.

"Stop that!" Kagome screamed

"Or what Miko?" He sunk the claw back in, slowly, drawing out the pain. He did it again, then again. Kagome's stomach was encased in a barrier and she turned, putting her hands on the Arachnids chest. A flash of bright light shot from her hands and the Arachnid was purified, fallen dead on the floor.

"I told you to stop stupid! That hurt!"

Kagome glared down at him as his body turned to ash.

"My son." The elder Arachnid stared at the pile of black ash "You've killed him."

He looked at Kagome. "You killed my kioshii…my child, my legacy."

"H..hhhe was hurting me." Only Kagome could feel sympathy for the father of a dead arachnid that had just been torturing her. "I just wanted him to stop."

"Kagome, you don't owe that bastard any apologies." InuYasha and the others were quickly at her side when the elder began to approach her. He stood directly in front of her.

"You killed my son miko. Centuries, millennia of planning and you destroyed it all. My entire species will now die with my son. You took him from me."

Kagome had tears on her cheeks "He …he.."

"Stop apologizing Miko. You've done nothing wrong."

"She's done nothing wrong?"

"This ends now. You will leave now while you can still leave with your life." Kikyo glared at the last remaining Arachnid in existence.

"I am not afraid to die Miko. But I will take that bitch and her pups with me!"

He reached out for Kagome with a hard jolt of electricity, Kikyo stepped between them, blocking his path, while Sesshomaru and InuYasha pulled Kagome away. Seeing Kikyo fall InuYasha rushed the arachnid swinging with Tessiaga.

"BASTARD! THREATEN MY MATE AND PUPS!"

He swung hard, cutting the arachnid cleanly in half, lengthwise. It exploded into a pile of ash.

"Good riddance bastard." InuYasha panted,

"Kikyo!" Kagome ran forward, kneeling down by the fallen Miko and pulling her into her arms. InuYasha knelt on the other side, helping Kagome support her.

"Kagome, I'm so relieved you are safe." Kikyo clutched her hand.

"Kikyo, I don't understand…how can you be hurt…this is a dream plane…"

"We can be hurt in our dreams can we not Imouto-chan?"

"You will be healed when I see you again then right Ane-ue?"

"I will not be returning Imouto-chan."

"You can't die Kikyo!"

"Of course not Imouto-chan, I've already done that more times than I care to remember." Kikyo rolled her eyes and smiled.

"InuYasha, Imouto-chan, you no longer need a guardian, you do not need me to watch over you."

"But…" InuYasha began, only to be cut off by Kikyo

"No, my work is finished. I have no more dealings on the earthly plane. Kagome to watches over InuYasha. InuYasha watches over Kagome. Sesshomaru watches over you both. You are a family."

"But…Kikyo…"

"Say goodbye InuYasha, I can not hold you much longer, and you must come to retrieve your mate and brother."

InuYasha bent over and kissed her forehead. He realized nervously what he had just done in front of Kagome and he looked at her nervously, but she smiled at him, encouraging him to include a hug as well. He did.

InuYasha kissed Kagome with promises to be there soon he faded and was gone. Sesshomaru joined Kagome.

"Thank you Miko. For helping Omega and I through this ordeal. Without your guidance, all might have been lost." Sesshomaru kissed her hand, then left Kagome alone with Kikyo.

"Oh Kikyo…InuYasha and I will both miss you so much."

"You are having three babies Kagome, you wont have time to miss me." Kikyo smiled

"I'm so glad we were able to heal our past Kikyo."

"As am I. The Shikon no Tama is now complete and as long as you don't trip on your way out of the cave, you should not shatter it again Imouto-chan." Kikyo laughed a little

"Hey, the last time was your fault." Kagome tried to sound indignant.

"Kagome, my time has come. I must now depart. Thank you, I will rest peacefully now that I know that you will take care of one another. Be happy Kagome."

"Ane-ue!" Kagome hugged Kikyo and kissed her cheek, then she vanished, simultaneously the room vanished and Kagome and Sesshomaru woke in the cave laying side by side.

The Shikon no Tama rested between them, without a sign of taint.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome and helped her off the platform.

Then the walls began to tremble and shake, dust and rock fell down around them.

"What the hell!" Sesshomaru gaped "Kagome, we need to run, the cave seems about to collapse."

"Me Run??? YEAH RIGHT!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's huge tummy.

"You are right, you are too fat to walk, this Sesshomaru can not expect you to run."

"Hey!"

He scooped Kagome up and tried to run with her, then the ceiling came down and they were consumed by darkness.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 59 Preview 

Kagome and Sesshomaru wake following the collapse, thankful to be alive. Will Sesshomaru still be thankful when Kagome goes into labor and they are still trapped inside?

InuYasha rushes to the ruins of Mt. Hakurei, but will he be in time to see his pups born?

Ejiki confronts her other half, the evil half. Who will come out the winner?

A wish is made on the Shikon no Tama…

What will it be…

Next time…

The moment you've all been waiting for!

The Birth of InuYasha and Kagome's Pups

The Conclusion to Part Five!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

arachnid yokai- aka Spider people (just thought it sounded better..lol)

Ejiki-mujitsu- innocent victim

Nai-Tenshi- Death Angel

Imouto-chan- younger sister

Ane-ue - older sister

Explinations I am guessing will be needed! LOL

Ejiki was once a InuYokai. She was kidnapped by the Archnid yokai when she was very young and her soul was twisted and perverted and messed around with and then she was podded over and over and turned into various different forms. Beginning with Onigumo, then she was split in half became Naraku, while the other half became his various incarnations, most important to this story is that she was Kagura. That is why InuYasha is able to feel compassion for her and be willing to spare her. SHe was basically a puppet for the spider people...or the arachnid . Kind of like a ball of silly putty with a soul that they shaped into whatever they wanted her to be.

Kikyo and Kagome use big sister and Little sister because they refered to themselves as sisters of the soul, since they are reincarnation of the same soul.

InuYasha was there for the battle because Kikyo pulled him in through a dream.


	59. Three Little Blessings and White Lilies

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

The Search 

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Three Tiny Blessings

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha's eyes popped open with a gasp. He sat up to find the worried eyes of the others on him. 

"It's over, they're both okay." he quickly assured them. He rose from the futon in Kaede's hut while the others sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to be relieved quite yet. Not that he wasn't grateful that Kagome was safe, or he didn't believe it, but he just wouldn't be able to relax until she was safe in his arms once again and he had thoroughly scented her and Sesshomaru to be sure they weren't fakes.

Ejiki slipped quietly from the hut unnoticed. Despite renewed offers she still refused InuYasha's protection. He finally stopped, realizing that she wasn't going to give in and accept, not because she wanted to die, but because she felt that because of the things she had done, she had no right to live.

He knelt in front of Kuroki, Shippo and Rin,

"We have to go find them okay? We don't really know how tired and weak they will be when they wake up. But we should be back by sundown I think."

He ruffled Rin's hair and then picked Kuroki up and gave her a bone crushing squeeze, still marveling over the fact that she was alive.

"Holy crap InuYasha! Lay off the hugging shit already. I swear… I'm starting to think you're turning into a pervert like Miroku." Kuroki's teasing made everyone, including InuYasha, laugh.

"I'm so misunderstood." InuYasha teased back, borrowing the houshi's favorite line as he headed out the door with Koga and Miroku.

InuYasha paused a minute, Ejiki stood at the edge of the village ready to head in the other direction. She raised her hand in a small wave and he nodded back, then she turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Let's go InuYasha! Sunlight's wasting." Koga yelled out.

"I'm coming." he turned around and grinned "Let's fuckin go already"

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, coming instantly alert as he had been conditioned to since he had been a small pup. Still his mind felt clouded over with a thin fog that he needed to wave his way out of before things began to make sense. 

It was her scent next to him that made sense first. The hot musk and sex smell of the woman who was his lover. She lay next to him in a tangle of naked limbs and cushions.

No…

He realized that wasn't right, This smell was nothing like that. What he thought he had smelled was what THEY had wanted him to smell. This scent, the real scent, was sweet and sensual in it's own right, it was true she smelled of burning passions, but there were other passions in this land besides lust. This woman who lay partially under him, protected by his body, was the embodiment of everything he had ever seen that was beautiful and pure.

She was the Omega of the house of Inu no Tashio, his best friend, his brothers mate. She was carrying his nieces or nephews. With a sudden jolt Sesshomaru remembered that her pups was what he needed to be concerned about the most.

"Kagome?" He brushed the soft hair from her face. She moaned a little and Sesshomaru remembered that he had fallen on his hand and knees, pulling her to his chest and under him, keeping his weight on his shoulder and knees, to shield her as the walls of the cave fell in around them.

Somehow they had been in exactly the right place at the right time, as actually only two-thirds of the cave collapsed when the ruins of Mt. Hakurei had shifted. Unfortunately the way out had been sealed, the only way out now was through holes in the ceiling, high, high up.

Had it just been himself, he could have likely climbed out quite easily. But there was no way Kagome could climb her way out, and it would be unsafe for him to try to climb with her. If she lost her strength, or he lost his footing she would plummet to the ground.

For the first time ever he cursed InuYasha for having cut off his arm in battle. Had Sesshomaru had both arms he would have been more secure about the idea of trying to climb out with her. But with only one arm…he would not risk her and her pups safety like that. Nor would he leave her here alone.

She was his Omega, he would not leave her, or the ruins of this cave until she was safely out first. Fortunately, he remembered InuYasha saying he was on his way.

"Kagome?" He slid his body away from hers, then rolled her over onto her back taking her hand in his own. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

Her head moved towards the sound of his voice. "Kagome!"

Slowly her eyes began to blink open, she seemed confused as if under the same deep fog that he had been under. She lay still looking at him for a second.

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice was soft, nearly a whisper. She cleared her throat. "What happened?" she sounded much better the second time she spoke.

"The cave partially collapsed, do you remember?"

Kagome nodded, then appeared deep in thought, then an odd look came to her face and she wrinkled her brow and made a fist and punched Sesshomaru on the leg.

"Wh…wh…" Sesshomaru huffed, forcing himself to remember she was a woman in a delicate condition. "What the hell!"

"You called me fat." she ground out, trying to sit up.

Sesshomaru began to grin then, trying desperately to hide it. Kagome hit him again.

"Stop it!"

Sesshomaru only began to laugh out loud.

"Don't make me hurt you Sesshomaru." she reached out her hand to let him have it again.

"Okay, I will stop." he laughed again and Kagome tugged softly on his hair. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, trying to pull it from his hair.

"That was dirty Miko." Sesshomaru grinned "That will cost you a lot of chocolate for atonement"

"I think not Fluffy. Let me go you…pig" She laughed, enjoying the lighthearted play….until…

Kagome had been trying to wrench her wrist away when she suddenly squealed and grabbed her stomach

"Kagome, I did not mean to hurt you."

Kagome shook her head as she rolled and squirmed away from where she had been sitting.

"It's not that." She grit out between her teeth, her hand squeezing his. "I'm having a contraction. I must have been in labor since late last night or at least this morning, I felt my back hurting in the last couple of dreams when I was concentrating on the pups"

"You don't mean…" He looked at Kagome, aghast at the news.

"Afraid so..ahhhhhhh" she was hit with another contraction. "Shit they're coming fast too!"

"Well…yo…you…must stop. Make it stop Miko!"

"Stop what?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, her brows knitted together in confusion. Kagome started to lay back down, just as a rush of fluid spread out in the dirt between her and Sesshomaru.

"Oh kami…my water broke…"

"Y…y…yyyou can not whelp here! Your pups will share the same bloodline as this Sesshomaru, they shall not be born in a dirty cave like a commoner, you will simply have to wait."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as she was released from the contraction.

"I demand you stop this at once Miko!"

She reached her hand out and grabbed his hoari, pulling him closer.

"That had BETTER have been a joke Sesshomaru, particularly if you would like to keep the ability to one day father pups of your own."

Kagome's eyes flared with something like chocolaty flames, making Sesshomaru actually flinch. Then he thought back to what exactly he had just said and rolled his eyes at himself.

"Baka, of course you can not stop them at will. This Sesshomaru offers most humble apologies, young miko…I…" Kagome cut him off with a death glare.

"could we please stop with the FUCKING THIS SESSHOMARU AND YOUNG MIKO SHIT KAMI DAMN IT?!" Kagome ground the last bit out as she was seized with another contraction.

"Of course young….Kagome. Sorry." Sesshomaru looked around nervously, unsure what to do.

Truthfully, he was scared to death. Face down Naraku? No problem. Battle InuYasha in full yokai mode? Piece of cake.

Sealed in a collapsed cave with a raging hell hound of a pregnant miko who had the power, and had threatened on at least two occasions to purify his ass, and well, he was a little nervous.

"Shit! Sesshomaru…I think…I think something is coming, I feel pressure, you have to look."

"LOOK? Look …Where?" His face paled whiter than white has ever been before. Kagome heard his words and the stricken look on his face, and she couldn't help the bemused look that wrinkled her brow. "Surely you don't expect me to…"

"Where? In my left ear fluffy, where the fuck do you think a baby would come out of?"

He gave her a squinted bland look.

"Knowing the ass my brother is, It wouldn't surprise me in the least if it come from…"

Kagome screamed "SHIT! DAMN! SON OF A COCKSUCKING WHORE-BITCH!!! Would you just shut the fuck up and get this pup out of me!!!!"

Sesshomaru just sat there.

"Are you waiting for the pups to send an engraved invitation?" she shot Sesshomaru a nasty glare.

"Of course not." He made a mental note that as soon as she was well he was going to arrange to pay her back for every single mean thing she said to him.

Nervously he reached for the hem of the shift she wore, then hesitated "You will tell InuYasha you forced me to see your…woman part?"

He blushed, Sesshomaru, the big tough Taiyokai actually blushed at the idea of having to look at Kagome's vagina to determine how close she was to giving birth.

"FUCK INUYASHA"

"I believe that's what got you in your present condition Kagome."

Kagome had to bite down a retort when she was gripped by another contraction, this one felt like it was ripping her apart inside. She screamed, tears falling down her face.

"JUST FUCKING LOOK!."

Finally Sesshomaru lifted her shift over her knees, he cut off her panties with his claws and pulled them away, then he looked up at her and smiled, his eyes moist and filled with awe.

"Kagome…I see silver hair and ears"

Kagome smiled "I need something to protect me from infection…something under me."

Sesshomaru took off his hoari and then the robes under that, laying the under robes on the ground and carefully moved her forward.

"I'm sorry, kami I don't know what else to do Kagome."

" I do." She nodded "Well work together okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded with a small smile. "Alpha and Omega."

"Alpha and Omega" she agreed, then began to push.

Though neither had said it what they felt was a given.

They both desperately wished their Beta was there.

* * *

-

* * *

Kumo-Enzeru traveled through the darkness toward the ruins of Mt. Hakurei. She knew fell well the masters were dead, she had reverted back to her true form when spell broke with their death. But that didn't change any thing, she still had her orders. She knew if you didn't follow orders, you died. She had died as Onigumo, and as Naraku and Atotori and Keikoku. 

Dying sucked and she had no overwhelming desire to do so again.

Still, as much as she didn't want to die, she wasn't thrilled with having to kill her sister again either. But Nai-Tenshi, as she was known in this time, had gone far over a line. She had told the Inu lord everything. It was her fault the masters were dead. So, she would kill her sister as soon as she dared to show herself, then she would kill the others. All of them.

The houshi, the slayer, the kits, the dogs, the wolves, the hanyou the old and young miko and her pups. They would all crumble under her fingers into dust before the sunrise. They had all taken part in each of her deaths, and as satisfying as killing that bitch Kikyo had been, it hadn't been near enough.

"Kumo-Enzeru! You will go no further!" Ejiki called out behind her.

Kumo-Enzeru stopped and glanced over her shoulder, then turned back with a laugh.

"Sister. I have been looking for you."

"This ends now, it has gone on for long enough."

"Nai-Tenshi, you have a loose tongue. You must be destroyed."

"Call me that name no more, I am Ejiki-Mujitsu, as I was born, so shall I die if that is to be the case. You are merely a cast off of me Kumo-Enzeru. Waste taken from my soul that was made ugly and evil and taught to take orders from the arachnid. You are nothing more than a puppet with a mind of its own, but no will."

"Come for me then, Ejiki-Mujitsu , Nai-Tenshi, or Kagura, Kanna?"

Kumo-Enzeru turned and stood with her legs slightly parted, arms out at her side as if she were surrendering herself. Ejiki knew better.

"It matters not by what name you chose to call yourself, you will die the same way. Painfully, lonely, drowning in a pool of your own blood."

Kumo-Enzeru ran forward and the two locked in battle.

* * *

-

* * *

They were about a quarter of a mile from the ruins of Mt. Hakurei when InuYasha abruptly took off at a dead run, leaving them behind. Reaching the ruins of the once proud pure mountain, InuYasha's heart fell, Kagome's blood scent was heavy on the air and the combining factors just didn't paint a very nice option for the conclusion 

Then he heard her voice scream out into the night, very loud, very angry, very shrill.

"_FUCK YOOOOOOOOOU!"_

InuYasha panicked and began picking his way over the debris, assuming they had been wrong about the Arachnid existing on the dream plane exclusively.

"_SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BAKA DOHHEADED BASTAAAAAAAAAAARD!"_

InuYasha wrinkled his brow, it was Kagome's voice, but even under the worse circumstances she almost never used such language. That was usually his forte.

He sniffed the air to check her location, then took off in the direction of her screams, only to freeze in his tracks at the next angry wail.

It was his pup.

Now that he had a definite sound to follow it didn't take him long to find them.

"Kagome!!" He yelled out

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out in response. "Were here, we can't get out and I am a little ….in FUCKKK!"

"Already?" Sesshomaru yelled, his voice surprised

"Uh huh" Kagome panted

"They must be holding onto each others feet or something."

Kagome laughed a little "Very funny Fluffy."

"InuYasha?" It was Sesshomaru this time.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm trying to find you."

"If your smart you'll…Runaway! Your mates turned into a hellhound." Sesshomaru yelled

"FUCK YOU FLUFFY!"

InuYasha saw light coming from a hole and he rushed to it and looked down. Kagome lay, one pup sleeping wrapped tightly next to her, while the other nursed at her breast. Sesshomaru was….uh…

InuYasha made short work of getting to the bottom of the cave.

"What the fuck are you doing looking at my mates…uh…you-know-what?"

"InuYasha, did you expect me to deliver your pups through her ears?"

"Well, uh…no, but, did you have to look?"

"Only if you didn't want your pup's sliding out and being dropped on their heads right away. Not that it seems to have hurt you all that much. Baka." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, a soft smile on his lips

"Kagome…you doing okay?" He asked

"Yeah" She panted "That breathing thing really helps a lot."

InuYasha decided it was probably a better idea to ignore where Sesshomaru was for now. He knelt down on the ground near Kagome and took her free hand, soothing her through a contraction.

InuYasha really noticed for the first time the two little pink bundles that lay close to her

"Kagome…" He smiled, sliding closer to her. He leaned over and picked up the pup that lay next to her, then brushed his lips lightly over the pups head that nursed at her breast, then Kagome's cheek.

"Are they … okay?"

"Your boys are amazing" Kagome smiled

"We have boys?" He grinned, glowing with pride.

"Two so far, one more to go. These two guys came practically one after the other. This one seems just as anxious." Kagome winced as she was hit with another contraction. Her hands that held the newborn boy shaking.

He lay the baby he held down again, stripped off his robes, then wrapped the second in the inner robe, rocking him while he too fell asleep.

Kagome whimpered a little as another contraction came and He picked up her hand to hold it while she rode the waves of pain.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said softly, now an old pro at the baby delivering business. "I can see the head. Time to push again."

Kagome was tired by now, and after ten minutes of pushing her energy was zapped.

"Come on Kagome, you have to do this" InuYasha encouraged.

"Fuck you mutt!"

"Come on Kagome, concentrate. Swearing at me isn't going to do anything but piss me off. So let's focus and we'll have another pup soon."

"What's this we shit? I don't see any pups squeezing out the end of your penis!"

"Kagome, come on."

"InuYasha it hurts, it hurts really fucking bad. I was suppose to do this in a hospital with doctors and nurses and a shitload of drugs." she whined.

"Damn it Miko" Sesshomaru shot Kagome a look to kill "Quit your bitching and push this pup out."

"BITE ME FLUFFY"

But that was what Kagome needed.

"You have a daughter." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled, He tied off the cord like Kagome had showed him and then cut it with his claw. He quickly swiped the goop out of the baby girls mouth, then gave her a quick swat on her tiny behind. Soon she was squalling.

"Oi bastard, what you doing whacking my daughter's ass?"

"InuYasha, he has to do that to get her lungs cleared out."

"Keh, did he have to do it so hard?"

"Shut up InuBaka. You know, I'm good at this" Sesshomaru grinned "Perhaps I should become a healer."

InuYasha threw his head back and laughed then looked at Sesshomaru

"Maybe you should"

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and Sesshomaru decided to wait for dawn and more light to get Kagome out of the cave. The others had joined them and now slept quietly outside of the opening. Kagome was sound asleep, her daughter lay asleep by her side, the boys tucked one in his fathers arm, the other with his uncle, laying in his lap along his legs. 

InuYasha looked up and the adoring look in his brothers eyes as he looked at the tiny newborn made InuYasha shockingly aware just how far they had truly come in a short time. He realized something else too, something he couldn't and knew he shouldn't keep to himself.

"Sesshomaru, if this had to happen this way…I'm grateful that you are the one who was here with Kagome. There's no one I trust to protect them more than you."

Sesshomaru brushed a hand over the little boys head, his claw brushed over the tiny triangle that lay flat against his head.

"It is my responsibility as Alpha, to be someone that my Beta can trust to protect his family. That you are willing to trust me with the mi…with Kagome and your pups, despite my less than honorable actions in the past InuYasha, is very humbling."

"As Kagome always tells me, there's a reason why they call it the past. Speaking of which, I wanted to tell you, I am planning to tell Kagome I wish to stay in her time permanently when we return."

"I see." Sesshomaru seemed sad

"It's not…I don't want our pups to grow up with the same dangers and prejudices that I did. Things are different in the future. Being hanyou isn't a dirty thing like it is here. I can't put them through it."

"You need not explain, I understand. I half expected this would happen when Kagome became pregnant. I blame myself in part for these prejudices you know. In my position, had I accepted you from your birth, perhaps my influence could have made a difference."

"You don't know that."

"We will meet again brother. I have much to keep me busy until that time comes. I must find my own mate and sire my own heir, for one thing. I shudder to think of what would happen to the yokai Aristocracy should you ever become Taiyokai of the Inu no Tashio. The word FUCK would most certainly gain dominance in our vocabulary. Just look what you did to the miko."

InuYasha laughed "Bastard."

"Hanyou."

Sesshomaru put out his hand.

"Beta"

InuYasha smiled, then took Sesshomaru's offered hand, gripping it firmly in his own.

"Alpha"

Their clenched one anothers hands firmly.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru, the sons of the Inu no Tashio.

Alpha and Beta...United in an unbreakable bond.

In the heavens the great Inu no Tashio howled with pride.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Epilogue: 

White Lilies

Kagome rested on the futon in old Kaede's hut, InuYasha sitting on one side of her, Sango on the other. Each held a pup in their arms, surrounded by their friends. All except Kaede who had decided not to return so close to the river. She was housing with old Dai in the human yokai village. And Sesshomaru, who had taken Rin, Shippo, and Kuroki back to the Western Lands with him.

InuYasha and Kagome had plans for the others…hopefully they could talk them into it.

They had decided to wait a couple days to go back to Kagome's time so she could get her strength back some. She and the pups would still have to have Aim check them over, but Kagome didn't want to spend time in the modern hospital if she didn't have to.

"Are you planning on naming them or are you just going to keep calling them pup one, pup two, and pup three?" Miroku teased

"They're only two days old." Kagome smiled

"Just tell them the names wench, quit drawing it out" InuYasha rubbed his finger over his son's ear.

"I might change my mind again…I mean…I like them now, and Sesshomaru liked them, but…"

"Of course Sesshomaru does, you have one named after him."

"Oi"! Koga groaned "You named your pup Sesshomaru? Poor kid"

"Not Sesshomaru." Kagome shook her head. "Okay, Okay. This is what we decided on. This "

She touched the boy that Sango held

"Is InuShomaru"

She turned to InuYasha "The one wrapping Papa around her little finger is InuChimitsubi"

"And this guy is InuKichiro "

"Oh, the names are lovely!" Ayame exclaimed

"I can't believe your going to the future for good." Miroku said sadly.

"We understand why" Koga added

"Were just gonna miss you" Sango sniffed

"Well, that's why we wanted to see you." InuYasha began

"We want you to come with us, all of you."

"We need to purify the Shikon no Tama, I don't want to have it around the pups. There are yokai in the future, and it just wouldn't be safe." Kagome added "And we don't want to leave you guys behind."

"Shit mutt. I didn't know you cared." Koga looked at InuYasha, a cocky grin on his face "Gimme a kiss"

"Get the fuck away from me wolf shit or I'll make Ayame a widow."

"We accept" Sango said "I mean, if it's okay with you" She looked at Miroku

"Of course we do, I want what you want." Miroku smiled

"Well, I guess we will too." Ayame smiled

"What about your duties Ayame, your grandfather?"

"He has my younger brother. He would rather have a male anyway."

InuYasha nodded to Miroku and Sango and the three stepped outside, returning a moment later. Miroku and Sango both shocked but happy.

"What is it?" Kagome smiled at InuYasha.

He smiled back "I'll tell you later"

* * *

-

* * *

That night they sat in a circle on the futon, InuYasha and Kagome clutched the Shikon no Tama between their clutched hands. 

The room filled with wind and a bright blinding light, then she,

Midoriko, the Miko of the Shikon no Tama appeared.

She stood first before InuYasha, her hand on his heart. She left him then placed her hands on Kagome, then moved to Sango, then Miroku. Each in turn was enveloped in blue light, along with Sango and Miroku's son.

Midoriko returned to InuYasha, kissed both of his cheeks and grasped his hands, giving them a quick squeeze. She moved on to Kagome.

Midoriko put her hand on Kagome's heart, then she stepped back and kissed both of her cheeks and squeezed her hands. Midoriko lifted her arms, turning in a circle as she was lifted from the ground.

The felt themselves rising with her, though they could see nothing through the light. Almost instantly they felt their feet touching the ground again and the wind stopped. Midoriko stood still in the of the circle of friends, smiling to them.

"Each of you in some way assisted InuYasha and Kagome in freeing my soul from the Shikon no Tama. For that I thank you. Go forth now and live out the rest of your lives in happiness and peace, enjoy this bond that you share with the ones in this circle. It is a rare and beautiful thing indeed."

Midoriko turned to InuYasha and Kagome again.

"Your wishes have been fulfilled beloved ones. All of your life spans have been bonded together so you shall never be separated by death. The miko shall live as long as her hanyou, as will the slayer and houshi as will your children. Please accept my blessings on your lives . It will surely be very long and joyful. May your, and your happiness grow like beautiful white lilies."

Midoriko faded along with the light and Kagome realized they were in the wells house at the shrine. The well was filled with dirt, and growing in the dirt were six perfect white lilies.

The End

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

A/N Unless you have given birth and behaved like Miss Manners through the whole thing, don't EVEN think about giving me shit about Kagome being out of character! LOL

* * *

All children were given Inu as the first part of their names to honor their father. 

InuShomaru- Shomaru from Sess **SHOMARU**

Chosen as a symbol of gratitude for Sesshomaru's delivering the triplets

InuKichiro- Blessed Son

InuChimitsubi-Delicate Beauty

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	60. End Notes All good things must end

End Notes

* * *

Yes, I am ending The Search. 

**FOR NOW!**

Truthfully, I need to do something else for a little while, I'm getting a bit burned out on it. Do not despair fans! I'm not going anywhere! I will be working on Doctor Miko regularly now, expect regular chapters starting soon.

I may do one more part of The Search down the road to tie up

loose ends in the Sengoku Jidai and as a lead in to the sequel to the search, tentatively titled.

The Search:

Generations

Not sure right now when this will be. Not too long though.

I've really loved bringing this story to you and I hope you'll hang around for my next project.

I want to take some time and thank everyonewho has been with this story for the past 6 months,

particularly the one's who diligently left reviews.

I absolutely have shout out to thank

InuGoddess715

and

Lady Saoirse of the Isle

who have been with me since Loss chapter one

Also:

From Fanfiction DOT net:

_Invader Puppet_

_Peridot101_

_Sakurascorpion19_

_Qui_

_Rationality_

_Chase65_

_XxlennexX_

_Cookie T_

_Haydenlover19_

_Iota Vixen_

_The Ravaja of Dejeneration_

_INU-sarah_

_bernhart1984 _

_Harbinger of Light_

_Surfbratt-_

_luvofanhanyouandmiko_

_Romantical Inu-Lover_

_KawaiiNatsuki_

_inuyasha fan _

_MyStrengthComesFromTheHeart _

_Psycho-Sango_

_That Bloody Demon_

_wudelfin _

_EDelta88_

_Yasha147_

On Media Miner

_Braden_

_sunrisegoodbyes_

_SeitekiTenshi_

_Poker Alice_

_badgirl093_

_Inuyashaluvskagomeforever_

_Chase65_

You guys are truly the reason I love writing and posting fanfiction!!!!

Puppy Love,

CJ


	61. Note about the Katodama Necklace removal

Updated Authors Notes: August 24 2007

Hey All, just wanted to drop a couple lines to say first that I am really surprised and totally warmed by the support and continued readers that The Search has continued to draw, even thought it ended months ago. It is really gratifying for a writer to see a project be embraced in this way and I thank you.

I frequently get reviews about the katodama necklace and the fact that Kagome took it off earlier in the story and then uses it later in the story. When I was writing the latter chapter I skimmed over the back chapters but missed the fact that she took the necklace off, so I ended up making a pretty huge error, kinda like I did in the beginning with totally forgetting that Miroku had spiritual powers aside from the Kazaana. No excuses here guys, it was a huge mistake and I apologize for making it. About all I can really say is that it was probably like 4 am and at the time, I was likely over tired and I remember for sure that when I was writing the latter chapters of The Search I was totally burned out on the project and I had also begun working on some other projects.

Sometime in the near future I look forward to beginning the first sequel, Mr MomYokai, probably sometime in September.

Hugs and Puppy love

CJ


	62. Special Announcement!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**The sequels to**

**The Search**

**have Begun!**

**Look for**

**The Search : Mr MomYokai**

**Chapter One**

**Such Sweet Sorrow **

**Now Posted!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **


End file.
